The Outlaws
by AVP5
Summary: As the deadly war rages on, A new threat rises, threatening the existence of both sides in the form of a phantom ship. Can the Jedi find the phantom ship and stop it before their enemies use it against them and bring the republic to its knees?Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is AVP5 or Jason as I like to go by here on fanfic. Anyways I wrote this up as something to keep everyone busy. I have been busy with college that I haven't been able to work on my stories involving Star Wars and Predator along with another story. Now then this one I have been working hard to make for some time now. I thought about it and decided to make it into a story. For now I'll just make one chapter and see how it goes. If I get a lot of reviews, cool, if not then I'll probably delete this story.**

**Now then I hope everyone likes the chapter and I want to thank Xander867 for his help. He helped me choose this story and I thank him for it. I had two in mind and he helped me decide this one which I hope turns out well. If it doesn't I still got the other one. Okay I don't own anything of Star Wars just my oc characters. Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Prologue**

**_It has been two years since the clone wars began and so far it doesn't appear to be close to be over. Both sides have taken their war all over the galaxy. This war has spread from small planets with little populations, to large planets with a larger population, and better resources. This war has caused even some neutral planets to choose a side, or be taken over._**

**_But now if the war wasn't bad enough to deal with, there is a new threat that is spreading across the galaxy. This new threat has been attacking many ships from slave traders to Republic cruisers. Both sides of ships have been getting attacked by this new threat, which many are calling a "phantom ship."_**

**_The survivors described the ship as coming out of space with glowing green eyes. The eyes looked evil as it charged at the ships. The ships fired back, but the eyes kept getting closer and closer till it hits the it's target. It somehow pierced into the side of the ship and caused major damage. The people onboard get to the escape pods and escape just a few minutes before their ship explodes. Now the senators of both sides are discussing about capturing or destroying this "phantom ship". But the question is who will go after the ship, and will those people come back alive in one piece._**

_Outer rim (normal pov)_

Deep in the outer rim a Republic cruiser was heading towards a planet to drop off supplies and weapons for their troops. Normally the ships would have some backup, but the admiral of the ship, Admiral Adam Pierce thought it wasn't far and that they can get the supplies to the planet without any trouble. The admiral has heard many rumors about some kind of 'phantom ship' attacking ships deep in space. Admiral Pierce didn't believe in such a story thinking it wasn't real.

Admiral Adam Pierce was raised in a high class family. His family has been in the military for years. They have been in many great wars and Adam was determined to be like his past ancestors. All who have become famous during the wars they were in and the historic moments they were apart of or created. He joined the war to not only help bring order to the republic, but to also be remembered as well like his past ancestors. He was going to do that and he wasn't going to let some 'phantom ship' get in the way of him being remembered.

He was looking out through the viewport when one of the clones approached him. It was clone commander Wolf who had his helmet off revealing a long burn scar coming down across his left eye. Admiral Pierce respected the clone and knew he has been in many fights. He knew the clone like many wouldn't be remembered by name. At least by the politics or the people, but at least the admiral would remember the clone and all the men involved in the war as well.

Wolf approached the admiral and stood in attention, "Admiral we received a message from General Adi Gallia. She is asking how our progress is going getting to the rendezvous point."

Admiral Pierce sighed in annoyance. He didn't hate the Jedi, but didn't like how they were given the rank of General and their own battalion of soldiers in this war. To him the Jedi have no experience in war, they're plans including the ones like Anakin Skywalker's plans involve in the deaths of so many clones, and to top it off they get children involved in the war. Like Skywalker's padawan who was 16 right now, but she was so young when she joined the war. Pierce has a daughter and he knew he would never expose her to war, especially at the mental damage it can do.

"Contact her and tell her we are almost to the planet. It won't take us long to drop the supplies, though I wish the chancellor would stop sending me on missions like these and send me to ones involving fights against the droids," Admiral Pierce joined the republic's army a six months ago. He became admiral thanks to his family's reputation, but since he joined the only battle he was in was a space battle. However, the fight wasn't long and he didn't do much since he was working with Skywalker in the mission.

"I know what you mean sir. Ever since I was transferred here with my men we haven't received much action. But who knows sir, after this mission we might get a chance to get a proper mission," Wolf said confidently.

Admiral Pierce smiled at the clone and nodded, "I might ask the chancellor to get us a different mission after this. Heck if he does I'll show the Jedi there are different ways to gain victory without killing all your men."

A clone trooper ran up towards the men, and he looked worried.

"Sir it's here."

"What's here, trooper?" Pierce asked wondering what has gotten the clone so scared.

"It's the phantom ship sir, it's here," Pierce groaned, knowing this would be a waste of his time.

He ran behind the clone and the clone showed him where the ship was. Pierce looked into the screen and was shocked to see what it was, "No way, it can't be," there it was. Out in the middle of space were two glowing green eyes. He could have sworn the eyes were looking right at him. Evil eyes, they looked at Pierce, frightening him. He was taught not to show fear, but for some reason he deathly feared those eyes.

"Admiral it's heading this way, shall we open fire?" Wolf said snapping the admiral out of his trance when he saw the eyes were heading towards them. They couldn't see the body of where the eyes were connected to, but the admiral knew to aim for the eyes.

"Y-yes open fire and take out this phantom ship now!" the men all went to battle stations as they open fired at the eyes that approached them at high speed. The clones shot off the cannons and turrets, trying desperately to slow, or even stop the ship. Despite the blasting, the eyes kept coming. They hit their targets the blasts, but it didn't destroy the phantom, nor did it appear to be slowing down, "Keep firing dammit! And take it down!"

This was the first time the admiral was fighting an enemy he could see, but couldn't take down. He kept firing at the eyes, but they kept getting closer and closer. He tried to think of a different way, but for some reason when he looked at the eyes he couldn't focus. He lost his confidence and his way of thinking until.

**Cliffhanger sorry to stop it there, but I thought it would be good. Not a long chapter, but still good enough I hope. I want to thank Xander867 for the assistance in the story, including Rex'sgirl who helped with the editing of the story. Anyways I want to say thanks again for reading the first chapter. I hope to get some reviews on this chapter. If I get more than 5 reviews I will continue with this, which leads me to the bad news. I am working on a story involving Star Wars and Predator. At the moment I'm stuck and unsure how to continue.**

**If I don't get a lot of reviews on this story I will try to work on the predator story, but if I do. Well then I'll work on this one and I promise I'll try to work on the predator one as soon as I can. Please leave some reviews, just nothing negative please. Well time for me to go, see ya everyone.**

**Jason- well?**

**Z- Hmmmmm not bad, I like it except I hate the freaking cliffhangers.**

**Ahsoka- I know, but it keeps you guessing what happened. How did you come up with this idea?**

**Jason- Watched 20,000 leagues under the sea. Great book and movie, also hope this turns out well.**

**Z- Right, well I like it and poor Admiral. He wanted to be famous and look what happened. Oh my god you killed the Admiral.**

**Ahsoka- You bastard...I said it well right Z?**

**Z- Yes you did...you've grown up so much.**

**Jason- Shut it, okay again thank you to Rex'sgirl for the editing and to Xander867 for the assistance with the idea. I hope this goes well.**

**Z- If not it's back to the predator story then. Bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason- Chapter two is up and wow I got 6 reviews in less than 24 hours when I uploaded the story. Not bad thank you everyone who left reviews on my story. **

**Z- I don't like cliffhangers and how we cut away just as things were getting good and exciting.**

**Jason-Well it helps keep people interested in what happens next.**

**Ahsoka- That's true, will I be in this chapter?**

**Jason- Of course, along with other Jedi and politic people as well.**

**Z- I say we get rid of the guys and just have the women in the story. That would be good.**

**Ahsoka smacked Z in the back of the head.**

**Ahsoka- You're such an idiot.**

**Jason- Yes he is, I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC characters.**

**Z- Let's begin.**

**The Plan**

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

It has been a month since the attack on the republic cruiser that Admiral Pierce was on. There were very few survivors. One of them was clone commander Wolf, who survived the attack and was reassigned to join Master Plo Koon's group. The news of the attack of the phantom ship has caused many senators to fear what would happen to the Jedi and clones, going on missions and randomly being surprise attacked. Worry that this ship could be a new weapon made by the separatist to turn the tides of the war. However, the separatist fleets have also been attacked by this phantom ship, and claim that it was a new weapon made by the republic.

Either way, the ship has caused numerous problems for both sides, making an even bigger issue. The phantom ship was causing the war to trudge on even longer. Not only that, the ship was costing the republic a lot of money in ships and supplies that need to be transported. That and it's causing so many people to be afraid to fly around in the galaxy, worried they will run into the phantom ship.

Whatever this phantom ship was, the chancellor was determined to find it, and use it. The main and most arduous problem was locating it and finding it. The chancellor sent many ships to look for it, but several never came back, and an entire fleet came back in ruins. That was until an informant told him that he knew how to track the ship. The informant told the chancellor that he knew how to determine where the ship will appear next. Although the chancellor's advisors were against taking the advice of this man, the chancellor on the other hand agreed to accept the help of this man.

Not that he had much choice, since they had no leads on where this ship will appear next. Many of the leads he received were all false or were legit, but by the time they got to where it appeared it had already disappeared. However, it did leave the destroyed ships it took out, but not the escape pods. They were safe and the survivors inside were okay. The chancellor had a word with all of them, but they all gave the same story.

Glowing green eyes appearing out of nowhere, they opened fire on it. Doing no damage or even putting a dent in the side of a ship, they kept firing as hard as they could. Their ship pierced on the side, damaging the power core of the ship. The ship stopped working all together, and exploded. The survivors had several minutes to get to the escape pods and escape from the ship. When they got to the pods they saw they saw the damaged the phantom ship caused.

Before the chancellor could check on what was lost on the ship, the Jedi masters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi entered the room.

"Ah Master Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi. Welcome, is there something you need?"

"I believe you summoned us, Chancellor?" Master Windu said as Kenobi, Yoda, and Windu sat down.

The chancellor remembered he did call for the Jedi to come over. To talk about the plan he formed with this anonymous source.

"Right, sorry master Jedi. I have been busy with this 'phantom ship'. _Everyone _has been complaining about it."

"It's all right chancellor. You said you had some information on this ship?" Master Kenobi questioned.

"I received a tip from an anonymous source that he has figured out where the phantom ship will appear," The three Jedi looked at each other wondering if the information was real or not. Just like all the information they had received.

"Chancellor, are you sure the information you received isn't another false lead? Ever since the phantom ship appeared, the information we have been receiving to locate it has either been false or a dead end," Master Windu proclaimed.

The chancellor knew what the Jedi meant. He also received many tips, but none were reliable. Yet when he spoke to the person he sensed so deception and no lies, but plenty of hatred and anger towards the phantom ship, "I know, but according to the tipster he said that he figured out a pattern on where the ship will appear. His plan is for us to send several ships to the location on where the ship will appear."

"Hmmmm risky this is, sending many ships towards one location. Many ships, we do not have," Master Yoda said knowing they didn't have enough ships to be send to one location, especially since many are involved in fights through the galaxy.

"I agree, which is why I think we could send at least three ships to the location. I heard Skywalker's forces returned a few days ago, right?"

Master Kenobi stroked his beard and agreed that Anakin did return a few days ago, "I suppose we could send him on this mission. Still chancellor do you believe this information is reliable?"

"I'll send you the information so you can determine if it's real or not. Though I hope it is, I don't want to send our troops on another wild goose chase,"

"Take a look at the info, we will chancellor," Master Yoda and the other two Jedi masters got up and bowed their heads to the chancellor, "Good day."

The chancellor gave them the information and they soon left his office. In his mind the chancellor knew it won't be long before he gets rid of the Jedi. He could do it now, but he knew he needed to wait for the right time to do this. _Soon all the Jedi would be wiped out and the Sith will rise again._The chancellor thought to himself as he went back to work.

As the chancellor read on the damages to the ships, he noticed something that kept repeating over and over in the information. In all the damaged ships he noticed that the supplies were missing from the ship. Not weapons, but food and medical supplies. The chancellor then had an idea on how to track the ship if it escaped. He contacted the Jedi again and told them his new plan.

**Well this chapter is done. Sorry to make it short, but again I thought maybe of making this story end with short chapters. Not too short, but still good enough I hope for the readers. Okay also thanks to Rex'sgirl for the editing. I hope also everyone checks out her stories. All pretty good, especially those who like zombie stories. Okay please leave some reviews, nothing negative please and thanks again to those who left reviews. I appreciate it, bye everyone and take care.**

**Z- It's somebody's birthday.**

**Ahsoka- who?**

**Z- It's Jason's birthday. Congratulations to my friend and I hope he has a nice birthday.**

**Ahsoka- He isn't here for this segment?**

**Z- No so Shhhhh, okay take care everyone see ya and I'm sure the reviews you give will be great birthday gifts for my friend.**

**Ahsoka- Take care everyone, see ya, and happy birthday Jason.**

**Z- See ya oh and nothing negative please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason- Chapter three has arrived and thanks again to those who left many reviews on the last chapter. Thanks, also thank you Rex'sgirl or now as she calls herself AndreaXShane for helping me with the editing of the story.**

**Z- Her stories are pretty good, especially ones involving the undead. Hehehe I love zombie stories.**

**Ahsoka- Hey I'm finally going to be in this chapter?**

**Jason- Yes stop whining.**

**Ahsoka- I wasn't whining, I was just asking if I will be in the chapter.**

**Jason- Yes you will, all right time for the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his oc characters.**

**Z- Let us begin with the chaos and madness!**

**Encounter**

_Outer Rim (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was onboard a republic cruiser carrying some supplies. Well fake ones at least. The jedi council had told my master we would be going on a mission to search for this phantom ship. Now I heard about the ship. I heard how it took out so many republic and separatist ships. I don't mind it taking out the separatist ships, but when it attacked the republic ships it made me mad. It made my master mad too. He didn't like how there was this ship causing so much trouble and destruction.

My master and I had returned from a two weeks mission when the council summoned us to meet with them. Either we were in trouble or they had a mission for us. Fortunately for us it was a mission. They told us how an informant informed the chancellor where the phantom ship would appear. I thought this was going to be another false lead, but for some reason the council felt confident this information was true.

They charged my master with this mission and wanted him to bring the ship, along with its crew alive. I just hope my master doesn't go overboard and destroys this ship. My ship headed towards the location of the coordinates that were given to us by the anonymous man. My master and I didn't trust this guy so he made a plan in case this tip turned out to be a trap by the separatist. I would lead one ship towards the location, while he had three other ships right behind me in case this was a trap.

Rex came along as well to assist me if I needed it. I wasn't worried. I knew this mission wouldn't last, especially with the plan my master had. Just as I was going to go over the plan in my mind, I was interrupted by Rex.

"Commander Tano, General Skywalker wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Captian," I walked away from the viewport and walked towards the communication room. When I got there I saw the hologram form of my master and Master Plo Koon.

"Kotuya Master Plo."

"Kotuya little Soka, I see your doing well," I could tell Master Plo despite his mask, on he was smiling and was glad to see me.

"I'm doing well master thank you for asking. I heard you were coming along this mission once you were done right?" I hoped he was going to say yes. It's been a long time since we worked on a mission together and even longer that we haven't seen each other in person.

"Sadly no, it appears the invasion is taking up longer than we thought it would," I was disappointed that Master Plo wasn't coming, but I knew he had a job to do. Just like my master and I do.

"So Master Skywalker had informed me of the plan. Are you and your men ready for this Ahsoka?" Master Plo asked.

"Yes Master, we are, my ship is on route to where the coordinates said the phantom ship would appear," I said as we were still in hyper-space and haven't arrived to the rendezvous point.

"Once there Ahsoka's ship will lure out the phantom ship. Then that's when I will arrive with the ships and we begin our attack," Anakin said explaining the rest of the plan.

Master Plo stroke his mask a bit, thinking about this plan.

"It all sounds good indeed, Master Skywalker. However, we still need to be careful. This phantom ship is very dangerous and some of us on the council believe this could be a trap by the separatist."

"If it is then we'll deal with them Master Plo don't worry," Anakin reassured.

"Very well then, if you need any support Master Skywalker I heard Master Luminara is nearby with her forces. Contact her if you need assistance," Master Plo said.

"We will Master Plo and good luck with the invasion," I said wishing my old friend luck. He's going to need it.

"Good luck to you too little Soka, and may the force be with you both," my master and I nodded as both transmissions cut off.

As I was about to go over some things in my mind Rex approached me, "Sir if Master Skywalker's ships don't get to us in time should we get the fighters ready just in case?"

My master did leave my ship with some starfighters in case we did get attacked. I know he told me not to use them, but only in case we needed to. But if this is a trap by the separatist then there is no harm in being ready.

"Yes, get the men ready just in case. I'm going to the hanger to get my ship ready. While I'm gone, you're in charge of the bridge," I said as I walked out.

"Yes ma'am,"

_Correlion Nebula (Normal pov)_

Anakin stood at the front of the bridge, leading a party of three warships, The Flag ship was in the middle, with its two brothers hovering above it, at different levels.

"General Skywalker, some of the men were wondering…what exactly are we doing out here?" asked Yularen.

Anakin turned around, "We got an anonymous tip from someone, to locate a ship, and that's what we're doing" he said to his Admiral.

Yularen gave a nod, "But…why such a large force" he asked the Jedi.

Anakin shrugged "Beats me, I'm just following orders".

Yularen gave him a confused look, "Your following orders? That's a first."

Anakin looked over to the admiral, "Did you just make a joke Admiral? That's a first."

"I was just asking sir. Seems like a lot of ships to look for just one phantom ship," Yularen looked out of the ship.

"You believe it exist Admiral?" Anakin asked.

"At first no, but after all the destroyed ships I have seen and the stories the men told me. Well I guess after all of that you can't deny it any longer huh?"

"I guess so," Anakin checked and saw Ahsoka's ship came out of hyperspace. All he had to do was to wait till the phantom ship appeared.

_Hanger (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was underneath the belly of my orange Jedi star fighter, working on the engine. I wanted it to be ready in case we did run into the phantom ship or any separatist ship. Then my comm-link buzzed. It was my master.

"Ahsoka we're nearing the coordinates" Anakin's voice rang out.

I removed myself from the bottom of the ship "Understood, Master", I was about to go back under the ship, when alarms started shouting.

"Master what's going on" I asked into my comm-link

"Ahsoka, prep fighters, we got company" her masters voice said.

Soon clones came around me, "Saddle up boys," I ordered as they all got to their fighters, "Looks like we got company.

_(Normal pov)_

Outside in the vacuum of space three Separatists war ships flew out of hyperspace, with General Grievous on board.

"So the Republic is here as well" he growled, clenching his robotic hand into a fist, "Sir, orders" one of the droids asked him.

"Count Dooku, was kind to give me such a battle, I was curious to why he would not tell me why I was sent here, but now I know" he said reaching out into the room

"To destroy the republic, ALL CANNONS PREPARE TO FIRE ON MY MARK"

_The Resolute (Normal pov)_

Clones dashed around preparing for battle "Admiral Yularen signal the other ships to prepare for attack" he ordered.

Admiral looked at him as he spoke then went to his duty "All ships prepare to fire, on my signal" he ordered.

The three ships were starting to get in range of each other. Ships flew out from all ships, and Ahsoka's flew out leading a squadron of fighters.

Other Droid ships were pouring out of the bowls of the Confederate frigates.

Both Anakin and Grievous shouted "FIRE!" and the battle commenced.

_(Normal pov)_

Ahsoka started to get bombarded by fire, as her ships covered her flanks, "Steady as she goes boys" she said to the clones "Al wings report in"

Each clone reported to her one after another "Red 1 reporting in" and another "Red 2 reporting in" "Red 3 reporting in"

"Red 4 reporting in"

"Red 5 reporting in" and finally "Red 6, READY TO LOCK AND LOAD" shouted one of the clones, "Awe stow it, trigger".

One of this brothers shouted of the radio, "Incoming droids" red 2 said seeing a lot of vulture droids heading their way.

"All ships engage, attack formation" all of the ships readied their guns, the fighters were getting closer and closer and closer and closer until "ENGAGE".

Both republic and droid ships opened fire, and the red and blue beams of energy flew through space, colliding with unlucky ships.

"Break formation" as all the ships did as they were ordered, "C'MON YOU BUCKET HEADS" Trigger shouted spinning and firing at the same time.

"Why does he get to have all the fun?" Red 3 said as Trigger was destroying massive amounts of droids "WOOOOHOOO!" he shouted.

_Grievous's ship (normal pov)_

The droids were stumbling as cannon fire was blowing at their shields "Increase forward shields, all cannons fire on starboard side" he ordered, "General" a droid said.

Grievous spun around ready to smack the droid "GAH...Count Dooku requests your presence" Grievous gave a nod.

"Roger Roger" a holo-graphic image of Count Dooku appeared, "General" Dooku greeted, "You did not, tell me the Republic would be here, Dooku" Grievous growled.

"Grievous, do make me doubt my decision to send you there, you will do your mission as ordered general" the old man ordered as he cut out.

A republic ship was getting closer to the droid ship, "ALL SHIPS FIRE ON THE SHIP NEAREST TO US!" the ship began to get bombarded by it.

_(Anakin's pov)_

A holo of a clone in a uniform appeared "Sir, the enemy is focusing all of its cannons all of, our shields are almost down" he said as the holo shook.

"Captain, withdraw, immediately, we'll cover you" but the hollow was cut as soon as Anakin had spoken.

"Blast it"

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I flew my ship through the dogfight taking down more and more droids, "Ahsoka get on that ship and tell them to-" the transmission was cut.

"Master? Master? Darn the transmission must be down. Oh well I did get one part of that message I better…what's that?" I looked over and

_Anakin's ship (Normal pov)_

"Sir radios down sir," the clone said Anakin saw Ahsoka's ship flying straight into the hangar of the damage warship.

_Ahsoka, what are you doing?_Anakin thought to himself hoping Ahsoka would be okay.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I want to thank Blitzkrieger for the space fight scene. Along with Rex'sgirl or now she calls herself AndreaXShane. Both have great stories and I want to say thank you for all you did. Now then sorry for taking so long again, I'm almost done with college and soon I will work on all my stories. Every one of them will be ready and I hope everyone can wait till it's ready.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then why you reading it? Time for me to go, take care everyone, and goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason- Chapter four is here and sorry for taking so long I have been really busy. But**** the story is going well so far and I hope many of you are still reding this. Now we get to the meeting between Ahsoka and the oc I created.**

**Z- Evil oc right?**

**Jason- Well they aren't evil in some ways, but I guess I'll let the readers be the judge of that.**

**Ahsoka- Just tell me I get to kick ass?**

**Jason- You get into a fight yes, but kicking ass well, I don't know…maybe. **

**Ahsoka- I hope so I haven't gotten a chance to fight in this story.**

**Z- Don't worry you will. Now then time for the disclaimer, Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his oc characters and thanks again to AndreaXShane for the editing.**

**Jason- Time to begin enjoy everyone oh and Happy Mother's day. **

**The Meeting**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I landed into the damaged ship and hid behind some crates. Earlier I saw what appeared to be a small transport ship going inside the damaged republic ship. I wondered what it was doing so I followed it. I looked over and saw it was a transport ship. A small one, around the size of the _Twilight_ my master and I had.

I looked over and saw a Besalisk guy helping move some crates into the ship. He was around the same size as Master Krell and was talking to another man. He was a giant, 8ft 2inches tall, he was muscular, he was black, and had no hair. Both men wore the same outfits minus the color. Sleeveless shirt showing their muscled arms, baggy pants, and black colored boots. Both men were putting the crates the republic cruiser was carrying. I don't know who they are, but I was going to stop them.

I quickly got behind some of the crates so I wouldn't be seen. I approached the duo and waited till I had a plan. If I tried to attack them now I might get overpowered. I might have my lightsabers, but my master has taught me not to underestimate my enemies. I learned that the hard way when I confronted Bane long ago. If I was going to stop them I needed to be quick and smart.

_(Normal pov)_

"Hey, hurry up and get the crates into the ship Marcus. Or do you need some help?" The Besalisk said to his friend Marcus.

Marcus stared at his friend and lifted the huge crate. He lifted the crate with ease and put it in the transport ship, "Still think I need help, Kane?"

Kane didn't seem impressed by his friend's strength, "No one likes a show-off Marcus just hurry up and get the crates we need." Marcus nodded and went to get the crates they could take.

As Kane turned around to see the crates inside the ship he saw one of them was missing. He went inside and saw they were missing a crate. He scratched his head wondering where the missing crate went to. He remembered there were 6 crates in the ship. Now there were five crates. Unbeknownst to Kane the young Jedi Ahsoka Tano had removed the crate from the ship to distract the Besalisk, while she snuck near the other giant to take him out quietly.

"Hey Kane what are you doing?" Kane turned around and saw his friend leaving him another crate to board.

"Oh right sorry I just…uh never mind. Just go get the crates in the back," Marcus went to the far back to get the crates that were in the back. Kane lifted the crate and put it back on the ship still thinking they were missing one more crate. **I must of miscalculated. I hate it when that happens. **

As Kane came back to the cargo room he heard some noises. The noises seem to have come nearby behind the crates, "Marcus?" Kane asked wondering if his friend was okay.

Kane grabbed his blasters and headed behind the crates. When Kane got behind the crates he saw his friend Marcus was on the floor unconscious. Kane ran towards his friend to check on him, "Marcus you okay? Marcus!" Kane checked Marcus's pulse and sighed in relief when he felt there was a pulse.

Kane looked around to see if there were any signs of whoever did this to his friend. He knew most of the clones evacuated the ship before they arrived. So he knew it couldn't have been a clone. Whoever or whatever did this Kane knew he needs to keep his guard up and find the Jedi. He looked around for the intruder with his two blasters on hand.

He then heard a noise, a metal noise that was coming nearby where he was. He was about to go investigate when suddenly the crates near him collapsed on him, "Son of a-" The crates fell on Kane crushing him and knocking him out.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I came from behind the crates and saw that I had knocked out the Besalisk. I looked over back at the human I knocked out and saw he was still out cold. This was perfect now all I had to do was take out the pilot on the ship and then bring these three back to the ship. I approached the ship carefully and had my lightsabers at hand. I walked up the ramp when suddenly I was fired upon. Someone began to open fire on me and I blocked the shots with my lightsabers and moved out of the ship as I kept my guard up.

I saw the figure coming down the ramp and wondered who was shooting at me. "Attacking my friends from behind like that to me is very un-jedi like and a bit cowardly," The figure was wearing a long black trench coat, black boots, gloves, hat, dark pants and shirt.

"Says the one who snuck into this ship and was robbing it…bounty hunter," I said as the figure revealed his face. He looked to be around my age maybe older. He had green eyes, black hair, and a blaster aimed at me.

"I wouldn't call it 'robbing' I would call it salvaging. I don't see Republic forces coming back for their damaged ships and recovering the cargo they lost," the bounty hunter said.

"Unless your stealing and going to sell this stuff to the Separatist. You bounty hunters are all the same. You steal from people and you sell them for money," I said knowing what kind of people these bounty hunters are.

"I'm hurt Jedi I really am that you would think I would do something like that. A pretty Jedi shouldn't accuse someone of something they have done without knowing that person," the bounty hunter said smiling at me.

I ignored the 'pretty' comment since I knew he was trying to distract me, "I have met plenty of bounty hunters to know what you are all capable of."

The bounty hunter continued to smile and put his blaster away. He removed his hat and bowed his head before me, "The name is James and I assure you I am nothing like the bounty hunters you met. In fact I'm not a bounty hunter."

I don't know what he was up to, but I didn't lower my guard. I kept my eye on him till I heard the crates moving. I looked over and saw the Besalisk and the human I knocked out have woken up. The two looked over at me and they did not look happy.

"Hey guys I see you already met the Jedi…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," the bounty hunter smiled at me waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Don't care for her name the only thing we need to know is that we're going to rip her apart," Kane said who cracked his knuckles.

"Heck no I'm going to crush her till every bone in her body is turned to dust for attacking me from behind," Marcus said as he grabbed a metal pipe and twisted it with ease into a small metal shape ball.

"Guys guys we're not going to crush her or rip her apart. Besides it's your fault for lowering your guard," James said trying to keep his friends from killing me. Then he began to laugh "I still can't believe you two big strong men got knocked out by one Jedi how sad is that."

"SHUT UP!" Both men shouted in unison.

"Sorry sorry…so my dear pretty Jedi mind telling us your name?" James asked again politely.

I sighed and decided to tell him, "Ahsoka Tano."

All three men looked surprised as if they knew who I was. James had a smirk on his face and began to laugh, "Oh man this is just great we are at the presence of the Ahsoka Tano. She's the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, the one who pissed off Cad Bane, and Aurra Sing. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Okay now I was confused. He is happy to meet me? And I'm famous? Wow I didn't know I was famous and liked by someone who was an enemy.

"Oh well if she's the one who pissed off Aurra Sing and Cad Bane then she's cool with us," Marcus said as he threw the metal ball behind him.

"Yeah, anyone who could do that to those two assholes are okay with me. Now then shall we finish up here before the ship explodes?" Kane said as he went to lift one of the cargo.

"Hold it, while I appreciate the comments you guys are all under arrest. So give up," I refused to let them go and aimed my lightsabers at all three men.

James sighs and puts his hat back, "I really was hoping to avoid confrontation, especially with a Jedi as pretty as you. But it seems you're not going to let us go so I guess there's no other choice," James took out what appears to be a walkie-talkie, "Eve how much time till the ship explodes?"

_"The Separatist and Republic forces are still fighting. They're fighting it damaging the ship so I give it…10 minutes before the ship explodes." _I don't know who that was, but whoever she is she was right. The ship suffered major damage and I knew it wouldn't last long till it blew up.

"Hmmmm okay that sounds like plenty of times. Kane, Marcus you two get the important cargo while I deal with our Jedi friend here," James took out both blasters and aimed them at me.

"I'm not your friend and when I'm through with you I'm taking you all in," I got into fighting position.

"Trust me that won't happen and even if it did I doubt you'll get through those two," James motioned to his two big friends.

I kept calm and focused on this James guy. I needed to end this quickly before I could try to take out his buddies. If I captured James then I could force those two to surrender. It's worth a try since these guys seem to be close. If that's the case then I can force those two to surrender once I capture their leader.

James continues to smile at me. I was getting very annoyed by his smile and him trying to hit on m, like I would be interested in someone like him. Not that I would actually be interested in him. Even though he does look kind of cute like Lux. Wait why am I thinking about this?** Focus Ahsoka get your thoughts out of the gutter and focus he's a bounty hunter and It's your job to take him in.**

"Well Jedi are you ready?" James asked as he had his fingers on the trigger.

"Let's get this over with," I said waiting for him to make his move.

James stared at me then did something I didn't see coming, "Bye" James took off running.

I was shocked by what he did when I realized I needed to capture him, "What the…get back here!" I chased off after him.

Marcus and Kane looked at each other a little confused, "Uh do you think we should help the captain Marcus?"

"Nah he's got this though what I am concern about is if he pisses the Jedi off," Marcus said as he loaded up the ship with the crates, "Now quit yapping and let's finish loading the ship up." Kane nodded and began to move some of the important crates into the ship.

_(Normal pov)_

Ahsoka chased after James as he took off running. She looked for him but couldn't find where he was hiding. Ahsoka kept her guard as she was surrounded by many crates. She tried to use to force to find James, but before she could some of the crates began to fall on her. Ahsoka jumped out of the way before the crate fell on her. James came out of nowhere and tackled Ahsoka through the crates as both fighters dropped their weapons.

James got up and went for some jabs, but Ahsoka ducked and dodged the punching jabs. She used her speed to try and kick James who dodges her kicks. When James went for another punch Ahsoka grabbed the arm, elbowed James in the gut, and flipped him over as he landed on his back. She went to finish him till James kicked Ahsoka away and kicked up. Ahsoka went for a kick, but James caught the leg and threw Ahsoka who landed on her feet.

James grabbed his blasters while Ahsoka used the force to grab her lightsabers. James opened fire on Ahsoka who deflected the blasters away. James continued to open fire, but kept moving around since he knew if he stayed in one spot Ahsoka would deflect the blaster shots back at him. Ahsoka used the force to move a crate near James who tripped on it. Ahsoka quickly ran towards James who got up and she cut his weapons destroying them. She aimed her green lightsaber by his neck.

"You lose," Ahsoka said glaring at James, who kept his cool.

"Wow you are good. You're the first one to ever disarm me, especially one who is as pretty as you are," James smiled at Ahsoka.

"Quit it, now put your hands behind your back," Ahsoka ordered as James did what Ahsoka told him to do. She found some chain that was ripped off from one of the crates and used it to tie James's hands together.

James turned around once his hands were tied together, "Are these really necessary?"

"For a bounty hunter like you, yes they are," Ahsoka said as James smiles at her, "What?"

"Oh just this," James dropped something on the floor and crushed it unleashing a cloud of smoke Ahsoka couldn't see anything and was coughing as she breathed some of the smoke.

Ahsoka looked around trying to see James but couldn't see him. She used the force to send the smoke away, but once she did she saw James aiming a blaster at her face. She saw he grabbed her shoto lightsaber and used it to cut himself free from the chains. She cursed herself for lowering her guard. She could try to use her lightsabers, but he would get a shot off at her if she moved.

James had a cocky smile on his face, he was enjoying this and Ahsoka knew it, "Looks like you're the one who lost, Ahsoka Tano."

Suddenly the ship shook again and part of the ceiling fell on them, "Look out!" Ahsoka used the force to push James out of the way before one of the metal beams hit him and she jumped out of the way as well before the debris fell on her. James was stunned for a few seconds before he regained his senses. He got up and ran towards Ahsoka to see if she was okay.

James found her, but she was unconscious and was bleeding. Some of the debri fell on her, but not too much to kill her. At least to James that's what he was hoping for. He pulled her out carefully and checked on her pulse. He sighed in relief that she was alive, but he looked to her arm and saw that it was bleeding. He checked it and Ahsoka groaned. James assumed she broke it when some of the debri hit her.

James knew there wasn't enough time to get to her ship since he didn't know where it was. He knew he couldn't leave her since the ship was going to explode. James had one option that could save her, but he knew that might not go well for his team. He heard Ahsoka groaned in pain some more and James finally made his choice. He picked Ahsoka up and carried her towards his ship.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die I promise," James ran as fast as he could towards his ship where he hopes he will save Ahsoka and get off this ship before it explodes.

**Okay the chapter is done and I hope everyone liked what happened in it. I promise the next chapter will be out by next week. Now that college is over for me I can focus all my attention to my stories so I hope everyone will be patient enough till I have my next chapter ready. I want to thank AndreaXShane for the assist on the story and for the editing. Thanks my friend and be sure to all also check out her stories, which are all pretty good.**

**Now then please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. If you don't like the chapter then don't leave a review then. Also to Anom 1 your questions shall be answered involving Ahsoka. I don't mind if she is in a relationship in the same sex like Barriss and the other questions shall be answered soon. Okay take care everyone and see you all next time bye. Oh and Happy Mother's day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason- Chapter Five is here and things are now.**

**Z- General Herbison thinks Ahsoka should have left James to be killed.**

**Ahsoka- Why did I do that?**

**Jason- Because you're a nice person and it's my story, so I say you save James.**

**Z- Hehehe maybe we could also have her paired with a chick.**

**Ahsoka slaps Z hard.**

**Ahsoka- You're such a perv.**

**Z- Not true, I am no perv.**

**Ahsoka- Whatever.**

**J- okay time to begin I don't own anything of Star Wars just my oc. Okay let's get started and to AndreaXShane thanks for the editing.**

**Meeting the Crew**

_(Normal pov)_

"_You lose," Ahsoka said glaring at James, who kept his cool._

"_Wow you are good. You're the first one to ever disarm me, especially one who is as pretty as you are," James smiled at Ahsoka._

"_Quit it, now put your hands behind your back," Ahsoka ordered as James did what Ahsoka told him to do. She found some chain that was ripped off from one of the crates and used it to tie James's hands together._

_James turned around once his hands were tied together, "Are these really necessary?"_

"_For a bounty hunter like you, yes they are," Ahsoka said as James smiles at her, "What?"_

"_Oh just this," James dropped something on the floor and crushed it unleashing a cloud of smoke Ahsoka couldn't see anything and was coughing as she breathed some of the smoke. _

_Ahsoka looked around trying to see James but couldn't see him. She used the force to send the smoke away, but once she did she saw James aiming a blaster at her face. She saw he grabbed her shito lightsaber and used it to cut himself free from the chains. She cursed herself for lowering her guard. She could try to use her lightsabers, but he would get a shot off at her if she moved. _

_James had a cocky smile on his face, he was enjoying this and Ahsoka knew it, "Looks like you're the one who lost, Ahsoka Tano."_

_Suddenly the ship shook again and part of the ceiling fell on them, "Look out!" Ahsoka used the force to push James out of the way before one of the metal beams hit him and she jumped out of the way as well before the debris fell on her._

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I gasped and my eyes shot open as I woke up from what I thought was a dream. I sat up and looked around to see it was dark. As I lifted my arms I felt a sharp pain from my right arm. I looked over and saw it was in a cast. I then noticed I wasn't in my room nor in the medical room of a Republic cruiser.

**Where am I? What is this place? Was I dead? **These were the many questions that I was asking to myself. I then remembered my dream and realized it wasn't a dream. That it did happen and that I must have been captured. Not by the separatist since they wouldn't bother to fix a broken arm or keep a prisoner on a nice soft bed.

I got out of bed quietly and carefully. I yelped when I felt the cold floor and realized by boots were gone. I felt the cold air against my body and I blushed realizing I was naked. I covered myself with the blankets and tried to find my clothes. I found the switch to turn on the lights to the room. I turned it on and saw the room.

The room was bigger than my room. It had a desk, a holo-view, a couch, and a bathroom. On the desk were my clothes. My lightsabers were missing so I assumed whoever kidnapped me took them. I grabbed my clothes and was surprised to see they were soft. Much softer than before and they smelled good. Like someone washed and cleaned them. Something I didn't expect a kidnapper to do.

I put my clothes on and tried to open the door. It was locked. That I knew was going to happen. I tried to use the force, but when I did I got shocked. I looked at a mirror and saw somekind of force collar that keeps me from using the force. That I didn't see on my neck before nor did I feel it when I woke up. I guess whoever kidnapped me didn't want me wrecking their ship.

I looked up and saw a vent. I jumped up and removed the vent lid and went inside. I began to crawl to the other side of the door. Once I made it to the other side I slid out of the vent carefully without making any noises. I looked around and saw the hallway had some light, but the floor and wall looked metallic. I walked around quietly trying to find my way out.

I found the stairs. I checked to see if there was anyone upstairs before climbing up. I got up stairs and saw another hallway, but it was empty. I then heard some noises nearby. I carefully walked over towards it. It sounded like more than one person talking. I saw a metal pipe on the floor. I grabbed it and held it tightly as I was approaching to the room where I would find my kidnappers. I took a peek inside was I could see at least nine people were in the room. Each one was of different species.

Two were Togruta girl twins who looked to be 12, green eyes, and the same markings. The other two I recognized as the Besalisk and tall human I met. The next one was a human who appeared to be 18, he had short brown hair, and brown eyes. The woman next to him had long blue hair and eyes, and white skin. The next was a blue skin Twi'lek with blue eyes. The next was a Zabrak with long black hair, yellow eyes, and seemed to be arguing with the final human who I recognized.

_(Normal pov)_

"You're an idiot James. Why oh why did you have to bring that Jedi on our ship?" the Zabrak said arguing with his captain and leader of the group James.

"I agree man, I say we should have fixed her up and send her on her way," Marcus the human said agreeing with his friend.

"Because A. She saved my life so I owe her a greet of gratitude Eric and B. Marcus we can't drop her off because someone damaged the ship while we were escaping," turns to the human who was near the blue hair girl, "Adam."

"Oh come on that was totally not my fault…Korra and Karra were the ones who didn't fix the ship like I told them they should," Adam said pointing fingers at the Togruta twins.

Both women got up and talked at the same time, "Hey we told you we couldn't fix it without the proper equipment, which we wouldn't have needed if somebody would stop dropping jelly on the machines." They turned to the two giants.

"One time, you have to stop holding that on us that was one time," Kane said defending himself and his friend.

"Yeah, besides we wouldn't have to be eating in the engine room if Rose and Eric would stop fucking like bunnies all over the ship," Marcus said as the Twi'lek Rose wacked both men on the head with her rifle creating two big bumps.

"Say that again and I'll be using you two as target practice," Rose said as she sat back next to Eric.

"Thanks hun and James I get it. You have that whole Mandalorian code of honor thing, but keeping her here will only endanger us all," Eric said as he turned back to his captain.

"I know that Eric, but at the moment we are in no position to drop her off anywhere. The ship's engines are damaged till the twins can fix them. So until then our Jedi friend is our guest," James said as he turned to the twins, "So girls, how are the repairs going?"

Korra spoke, "The repairs are going well, the only problem is-

Karra spoke, "It's going to take a couple of days for us to finish the repairs. Like a week or two-

Korra spoke, "But that's only to get us flying and going to hyperspace. We still need fix up-

Karra spoke, "The rest of the ship before we can go anywhere else. Once we do that-

Both girls spoke at the same time, "Then we'll be able to get around like before."

"Even without the repairs we can still use the ship to go underwater in case any Separatist or Republic ship come nearby," Eve said.

James smiles and turns to his crew, "Okay then you heard the ladies we have a week or two till we're back in the air. Until then we'll dive and resurface when we need to okay?"

The whole crew nodded in agreement and were about to go back to their stations till they heard a noise outside the door, "Uh guys I don't think we're alone," Adam said as they heard someone running.

"Damn it, Eve lock all the rooms and find her! Everyone split up, but don't hurt her," James took off running while everyone minus Eve and Adam stayed.

"You ready sis?" Adam said turning to Eve as he pulled out a cable.

"Yes, plug me in," Eve pulled her hair back and on her neck was a plug where Adam plugged in the cable and Eve's body went numb.

Adam caught the body and saw the computer near him turning on, "Find her sis."

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I cursed myself for getting them to notice I was there. I ran down the hallway trying to find a way out. I tried to open some doors, but they were locked. I found tried to go through the vents, but when I got close to them steam hit me and it prevented me from going inside. Somehow they locked all the rooms and kept me from going up the vents. I managed though to find the stairs. I climbed up and I think I found the way out. I saw sunlight as I ran up to get outside.

I got outside and covered my eyes as the sunlight blinded me. But I soon got my vision back and was going to continue running till I stopped when I realized where I was. The ship was almost 200ft long and it was floating in the middle of an ocean. I couldn't see any signs of land anywhere, which wouldn't have made a difference since my right arm is still broken. **Damn it, now where am I supposed to go?**

I heard a gun clicking behind me. I turned around and saw the Twi'lek aiming her rifle at me. I would deflect it, if only I had my lightsabers. She kept her gun at me and had a smirk on her face, "You know I could shoot you in your other arm, but if I did that James would be mad at me. So you have two choices, 1. Come back to the ship like a good little Jedi or 2. I shoot you, you fall in the water, and I get you out before the Firaxan sharks get you."

I looked at the water when she mentioned sharks. I only met one before, but a Firaxan shark I never seen one before, "I heard of them, so that means I'm on Manaan right?"

"That's right," I soon saw James coming out of the ship and held his hand up to stop the Twi'lek from shooting at me, "Our ship got damaged while trying to save you. We landed here where we could make the repairs without getting into trouble. There are some people living here, but none that can help you."

I stared at James angrily and kept the pipe in my hand, "You kidnapped me."

"I saved your life, just like you saved mine," James said defending his actions.

"I'm starting to regret that decision," I said looking behind just in case any of his men showed up from behind.

James was silent and thought about what to say next. He looked back at me and spoke, "Why did you save me?"

I was going to respond when I realized. I didn't know why I did save him. I should have let him get crush, but something inside me told me to save him. Either it was on instinct or it was an accident. I didn't have the answer to that question, at least not yet. All I do know is that James did save me and I wanted to know his reason.

"Why did _you_ save me?"

James sighed and walked near the edge of the ship, "I saved you because I am honored bound to repay you," I looked at James confused by what he meant, "I am Mandalorian and we do have some sense of honor. In this case when you saved my life I am to return the debt to you. However, as you can see our ship got damaged before I could drop you off on a Republic controlled planet."

"So that means girlie your our guest on board this ship, until of course we find a Republic controlled planet. Then your off our ship," the Twi'lek Rose said.

"Don't you mean prisoner? How do I know you're not going to sell me off to be a slave?" Rose got up and shot off a blaster taking out the pipe in my hand. I looked at her and she looked mad.

"Don't you dare compare us like those slave selling scum. If you do then I will shoot you right between the eyes."

"Rose enough!" Rose stopped and turned to James who looked mad, "Go inside now!" Rose hesitated but nodded and went back inside.

I looked to James who looked worried. Now I felt bad. Rose must have been a slave. She wouldn't be so hostile towards me if I brought up any mention of the slavers or slaves, "She was a slave?"

James turned to me and nodded, "She was kidnapped when she was 4 and was a sex slave when she was 5 till she was 13. I found her and freed her. We both hate slavery and I look to her like a little sister. So please don't insult us thinking we're like those slaver scums who sell children and women for money."

I nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you guys I didn't know."

"It's okay…look I know you have had a history against bounty hunters, pirates, and slavers. But we're not like them, trust me," James said as he turned back to face me, "Look I give you my word once the ship is fixed we will drop you off on a republic planet, but only if you promise not to cause any trouble."

It wasn't like I had any other choice. If I was hostile towards them, they might throw me overboard to be fed to the sharks. But this was also a chance for me to learn about them and find out who they are, if they can be trusted of course. The only way for me to be sure is to try something.

"I promise I won't do anything, but I need to be sure I can trust you. If I can trust you'll also treat me like a guest than a prisoner."

James smiled and nodded as he approached me. I kept my guard up as he moved his hands around my neck and then (click!) I saw him removing the force collar from my neck. He then put the collar on my hands, "Does that answer your question?"

I looked at the collar and was surprised that he removed it. I looked at him as he continued to smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…sooo hungry?"

**Chapter five is done and I hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Yes James is a good guy so everyone now knows it. Of course will his crew be as nice as he is to Ahsoka? You'll learn more about the crew's past in the future, especially with Rose. Now then I want to thank AndreaXShane for the editing and Anisokalover123 for the name of Rose. Thanks and be sure to check out their stories and give them good reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews please leave some on the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review then. Okay time for me to go. Take care everyone and goodbye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and now we shall find out more about the crew. In the last chapter Ahsoka woke up to find she was on board a ship. The ship was 200 ft long, the height 150, and met the crew on board the ship. So far she survived and now is a guest on the ship, until the crew fixes the ship and then they will drop her off on a Republic planet. That is if she doesn't piss them off and throw her overboard.**

**Now then the planet they are on is called Manaan. It's in the inner rim, in the Pyrshak system. It has no moon, some islands where the main city is Ahto. The natives are called Selkath along with other people that came from other systems. And there are some dangerous creatures in the sea like the Firaxan sharks which are orange-white skinned and they are well known on the planet.**

**Now then the ship I will reveal what it is at the end of the chapter so be patient. I don't own anything on Star Wars or a movie called 20,000 leagues under the sea. Time to begin enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Bonding with the crew**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the medical room with Marcus who was checking on my injuries. Eve who James told me was the A.I. of the ship. The artificial intelligence who controlled the ship and also helped keep an eye on the ship. She was assisting Marcus who checked on my broken arm and on my other injuries I didn't know I had. He took some x-rays to see how I was and to see when I would be able to use my right arm again.

James had explained to me before he left that the ship had many different kinds of rooms and four levels. The first floor was the deck of the ship where the bridge also appeared, but was protected by a bending metal beam with sharp edges on it. The front of the ship narrowed down with the tip looking like a spear.

James explained the tip of the shop gleamed brightly, the tip as sharp as any spear and powerful as a lightsaber. The first was the deck where I was. It led outside where had a lifeboat to use so we could get on land. It also had sharp edges and spikes to pierce through any kind of metal. It had railings on the side and it was a few feet off the water.

The second floor had the communication room, which was near the entrance. Near it was the library which held many different kinds of books. Some were old and some that the Jedi order didn't have. On the same floor there was the weapons room, shield generator, and the water supply.

The third floor had the mess hall, which is where I saw the crew. Along there was the medical room, workout room, and the cabins of the whole crew. Fourth floor had an engine room, laundry room, and cargo/garage room. They also have an elevator and a power core room but that's in the middle of the ship between the third and fourth floor. I had to admit the ship was indeed amazing.

I thought James made it, but he told me he only designed it. The real creator would remain anonymous. Which was a real shame, I wish I did meet him. I wouldn't mind asking him to help the Republic make ships like this one. Oh well, once the tour was over James send me to the medical doctor Marcus where he would check on my injured arm and give me the status on my recovery.

_Medical bay_

"Well kid it looks like your arm is healing up pretty nicely. Should be healed in a week. Though I would recommend not fighting or using it for anything that would strain it," Marcus said as wrote something down.

"Thanks…but do I have to wear this cast?" The cast started to itch and I wanted to rip it off to scratch my arm.

"Well I could remove it since it's seems you don't need the cast. However, if you try straining it then there a good chance you'll reinjure your arm," Marcus said.

"Then I won't do anything till it's properly heal," Marcus walked over to me and removed the cast slowly and carefully. Once it was off I sighed in relief and began to scratch my arm carefully since it still hurt, "Thanks."

"No problem kid," Marcus said as he put the cast away.

I decided to try and be nice to the crew since I was going to be stuck here for a while. If I wanted to survive I needed to make peace with them and maybe learn a bit about them, "Sorry about knocking you out. I was just doing my job."

Marcus sighed and nodded, "As was I and don't sweat it kid. I was actually impressed that you were able to knock me out. I have been in thousands of fights against many different fighters. But I never met one who was able to take me out."

"Fights? I thought you were a doctor?" I asked confused by what Marcus said.

"Before no, I was born on Tatooine. My parents were doctors and I always wanted to be like them. But then they were killed by a pirate and sold me when I was 7 as a slave," Marcus said as he closed his eyes. I could sense his sadness and pain, "I was forced into fighting when I was 8 and fought for ten years. They injected me with drugs to make me tall and strong. The drug made me act like an animal and I killed so many people while I was there. It was the same thing every day…sleep, wake up, get drugged, become an animal, fight, kill, leave, eat, and sleep."

"I'm sorry…how did you escape?"

"James…he came by when they captured him and got him in the fights. I was his first opponent, but he didn't fight me. He talked to me and tried to get me to stop. I didn't listen, I wasn't in control, I just wanted to kill," Marcus said as he remembered how that encounter went.

"So how did he save you?" I asked wondering how James was able to beat an 8ft 2inch tall giant.

"He injected me with a serum that reverses the control affects of the drug. It didn't turn my size or strength down, but I did use them to help James as we both took down the ruler of the planet and freed the people," Marcus smiled as he remembered what happened next, "James then offered me a position on his crew. I refused though since I had spilled blood and wasn't worthy to join someone who saved me. He told me I wouldn't have to fight people, but save them."

"That's how you became the doctor for the crew right?"

"Yes, but I needed to learn more on how to be a doctor since I wasn't well experienced. It took me three years but I mastered my skills as a medical doctor and surgeon," Marcus said as he took out a bone-saw, "Want me to show you?"

I felt a bit uneasy seeing the sharp saw before me, "Uh no thanks I think I'll go…have something to eat."

"Oh okay…Korra, Karra come in here please," The girls appeared from the ceiling vents as they hung upside down.

"Yes Marcus?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Mind taking Ahsoka to the mess hall? I think Kane should be almost ready for lunch."

The girls jumped out and landed on their feet, then saluted, "Yes sir," They both took my good hand and led me towards the mess hall.

"You're going to love the food Ahsoka it's really good. Better than that yucky food you eat at the Jedi temple," Korra said smiling.

"Yeah that food is all yucky and gross. Kane makes the best food in the galaxy," Karra said smiling.

"Um sounds…great," I said as I looked at the two girls. They couldn't be more than 13 years old or less. How did they become part of this crew? Wait how do they know about the food in the Jedi temple, "Um how do you guys know about the food at the temple?"

Korra and Karra stopped and faced me then spoke at the same time, "Oh we used to live in the Jedi temple when we were four."

"Wait, you two were younglings at the temple?" I was shocked to hear that these two were part of the Jedi temple, "What happened? How did you guys get here?"

Korra looked to her sister who nodded. Korra turn to me and spoke, "We were kidnapped when we were 7 by the lizard men."

"Lizard men?" I then remembered what my friend Kalifa told me on how she was taken when she was a youngling, "Wait you mean the Trandoshans?"

Karra nodded, "Yeah, they took us on their ship and we heard they were going to hunt us down. But then the ship was attacked and we were saved."

"James saved us," Korra said as she began to make blaster noises and screaming noises of who I assume were the Trandoshans and James, "James came in and shot the lizard men who tried to kill James, but he and Rose kicked their butts then saved us."

"Rose, you mean the Twi'lek?" I asked.

"Yes," they said in unison, "Rose and James saved us then adopted us. We're like their little sisters and we look out for them."

"Why didn't you guys go back to the Jedi temple? Did James even try to take you back?"

Korra and Karra looked at each other and nodded again as Korra spoke, "We wanted to, but…see the thing is we weren't happy in the Jedi temple. We were happy with our mommy, but the Jedi said they wanted to keep us safe and become Jedi."

Karra spoke, "It wasn't fair. We were happy back home with our mom and they took us away from her. We didn't want to be Jedi. We heard that they would have separated us once we became padawans. We didn't to leave the other. So we told James we wanted to go home."

"And?" I asked wondering what happened next.

Korra spoke, "Our mom died and we didn't have any other family relatives. So James and Rose like we said adopted us. We learned how to fix and make things and now we're both the ship's mechanics."

"Oh, I see," I felt bad for the girls. They were taken from their home and were going to be separated when they became padawans. I never felt like that when I was at the Jedi temple. I did miss my parents and wondered if they were alive. But I got used to is, those two didn't and I felt bad that they were taken, and that their mother died.

The two sisters smiled again and spoke in unison, "It's okay though James treats us well and we love working here. It's a lot of fun. Now come on Ahsoka let's get our food."

The two sisters began to drag me towards the mess hall as I couldn't help but smile a bit. Despite all that happened I could sense they were happy and I'm glad for that.

_Mess Hall (Normal pov)_

The mess hall room was around thirty feet tall and thirty-five wide. There was a living room with a sofa and some chairs with a door that led into the kitchen. Along with a holo-view that shows the news and other programs across the galaxy. Near the kitchen was a dining table that had room for ten people to sit at. And near the living room there was a bar along with a pool table.

"Come on Eric it's your turn," the Twi'lek Rose said as she waited for her boyfriend to make his move.

"I'm thinking," Eric walked around the pool table trying to make his move. The black ball was next to the orange ball. The white ball was aimed at the black ball and Eric was trying to find a way to hit the orange ball without getting the black ball.

"Yeah well think already before I die of old age," Rose was bored. She loves her boyfriend, but there are times when his slow and steady rule would get on her nerve.

Before Eric made his move the twins came in with Ahsoka and both girls ruined Eric's concentration, "Hi Eric, hi Rosy!"

Rose groaned, "I thought I told you girls not to call me that."

"Sorry," both girls said in unison, "We brought Ahsoka, is the food ready?"

Rose stared at Ahsoka almost glaring at her, "Why no girls not yet. Why don't you two go see if Kane is almost ready."

Both girls smiled and spoke in unison, "Okay," They went to the kitchen to see Kane.

Rose looked at Ahsoka who felt uncomfortable as Rose stared at her. Eric finally made his move and almost caused the black ball to go down the hole. He sighed in relief and didn't notice the tension between their guest and his girlfriend, until he saw them both staring at each other, "Uh is everything okay?"

"Oh yes Eric everything is fine…so Ahsoka tell us a little about yourself. Like where were you born from?" Rose asked calmly.

"I was born on Shili and was found by the Jedi at the age three. How did you become a bounty hunter?" Ahsoka asked as she was on the opposite side of the table.

"I was taken at age 4 to be sold as a sex slave, was raped at age 6, escaped at age 8 thanks to James's parents, and became the best marksmen in the galaxy…that's how. Want me to show you how good I am, Jedi?" Rose had her hands on her blaster while Ahsoka grabbed a pool stick.

Eric wanted to say something, but he was too scared. He was a demolition expert and wasn't afraid to make powerful bombs. But if there was one thing that scared him more, was his girlfriend getting into a fight with another woman.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't know and I'm sorry for what happened to you. If the Jedi were there they would have saved you," Ahsoka said wanting to avoid a fight.

"Yeah right, you claim to be peace keepers and protect people from evil. Yet there's still slavery going on and you don't do a damn thing about it," Rose said as her temper was getting the best of her.

"We can't be at all these places at once and besides there are laws that keep us from doing much," Ahsoka said defending the Jedi.

"Oh yeah well while I was a slave getting raped you were-

"Rose enough!" The women looked over and saw James coming into the room with Adam, Eve, and Marcus.

"But James I-

"No Rose enough okay?"

James approached Rose and placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ears. Ahsoka couldn't hear it, but whatever it was helped calm her down. Rose nodded and hugs James, then left the room to cool off. Eric followed her to help her out. James turns to Ahsoka who was relief that she avoided a fight and was curious on what just happened.

"Sorry about that, Rose has had a temper problem against Jedi and slavers ever since we were kids," James said to Ahsoka.

"You've known each other for that long?" Ahsoka asked till she remembered what the twins told her.

"Yes, my parents adopted her when she was 8. She was a slave, a sex slave who was raped when she was 6. My parents took her in and over time she and I bonded," James said as the others had sad looks on their faces knowing Rose's past.

Ahsoka had the same expression, "I-I can't believe it," Ahsoka tightened her fist out of anger.

"Yeah…she doesn't like slavers for that and doesn't like Jedi for not doing anything about it. To her she blames them for not stopping slavery," James said as he finished explaining Rose's past.

"So that's why she hates me huh?" Ahsoka understood why Rose hates her and can't blame her for hating her and the Jedi.

"It's not you personally, don't worry she'll be nicer to you eventually. It took her six months to get used to Eric and that's only because he keeps stealing her guns to use for his experiments," James said.

"I wanted to try something I was experimenting with, sheesh people just don't understand," Eric said defending himself.

"Whatever, anyways where's lunch I'm hungry," Adam asked as he and Eve sat down by the dinner table.

"Hey Kane you almost ready in there!" Marcus shouted into the kitchen.

"Shut up chrome dome I'm almost done," Kane shouted from the kitchen.

"Chrome dome chrome dome chrome dome," the twins repeated over and over. Marcus growled and took out his bone saw.

"Calm down Marcus the girls are just playing and you know how Kane is with his cooking," Adam said trying to calm his friend down before he did something he would regret.

"Wait the Besalisk is the chef?" I said surprised that he was the chef for the crew.

"Oh yes, Kane is our chef and he is the best in the galaxy. He was born on Ojom and had an older brother, but the brother left to become a Jedi and Kane stayed home before he left his home world to become a chef," Eve said as she got up to set the table, "He learned from a master chef, but couldn't find a good job till he got caught up in a scam. He was arrested but was released to become the cook for the king's fighters."

"Fighters?" I asked.

"Yes, the leader of the planet of Nar Shaddaa had slaves to fight each other. In fact it's the same planet where I was being held on, remember?" Marcus said reminding Ahsoka of what he told her earlier.

"Wait you mean…you two met on that Nar?" I was surprised that Kane and Marcus knew each other.

"Yes, he gave us the fighters the best meals despite what he had to work with. He says if we die we might as well die with a good meal, but when James arrived to save us Kane came with us and became our chef," Marcus said finishing the story.

"Wow, that's pretty cool so you two have known each other for a long time huh?"

"Yep they know each other well and both are good at what they do. You're going to like Kane's cooking Ahsoka, especially what he has cooking," James said as they all could smell the food being cooked.

Ahsoka's stomach growled, "I guess I um am a little hungry. So what's he's cooking?"

"You'll find out in a bit," Eve said as Eric and Rose returned. Rose approached Ahsoka who was worried she was going to be mean to her again.

"I'm…sorry for my behavior earlier. I just…I don't like Jedi very much, especially with all your claims about being there for the people. I know you guys can't be everywhere."

Ahsoka was happy that Rose was now calm and that she wasn't being mean to her, "It's okay Rose I understand and I'm sorry for what happened to you. I do wish there was a Jedi there to save you from those people."

Rose tightened her grip, but soon calmed down, "Yeah...me too."

"Okay well now that everyone is calm why don't we talk till the food is ready," Eric suggested as he sat next to Rose.

"Sure, but I do have a question. James, how did you become a bounty hunter?" Ahsoka asked as everyone was silent.

"Uh that my dear I will tell you another time," James said not wanting to tell Ahsoka about his past.

"Oh…okay then," Ahsoka could sense some pain within James when she asked him about his past.

Korra and Karra soon entered the room bringing the drinks and speaking at the same time, "We have brought the drinks and now the food is ready!"

Kane came in wearing a cooking gloves and carrying four metal trays with the food on them. As Kane laid the trays on the table Ahsoka got a look at the meals. It was round, it looked like it was made of bread, it has what looked like cheese, some sauce, and it had some toppings on it.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked as the others grabbed slices of it.

"It's something my mentor taught me long ago. He learned it from an old friend of his who visited this planet long ago. He called it…pizza," Kane said as he took his own slice.

Korra spoke, "Go on-

Karra spoke, "Ahsoka it's-

Both at the same time, "Good,"

"They're right, try it," James said as he took a bite of his pizza. The others soon began eating their pizza, which made Ahsoka more curious about it. The smell of this pizza was better than anything she ever smelled before.

Ahsoka grabbed a slice and blew on it to take the heat off it. Once she thought it was okay she took a small bite. Her eyes widen in shock when she tasted the pizza. She had never tasted anything so good. The taste of it made her mouth watery. She began to eat more of the pizza slowly enjoying the taste. Everyone smiled seeing this and knew Ahsoka was going to enjoy her time here.

_The Resolute (Normal pov)_

"Did you find her Rex?" Anakin asked wondering if Rex found Ahsoka.

"Nothing sir, I'm sorry," Rex responded as he was out in what was left of the battle from yesterday, with some of the men.

"Well keep looking," Anakin ordered as he looked out into the wreckage.

When Anakin lost contact with Ahsoka he joined the battle to help take out the Separatist ships. It took long, but they were able to end the fight with Grievous retreating. However, he send his men to the ship where Ahsoka was, they found that she wasn't there. Her starfighter was there, but there was no sign of Ahsoka.

Anakin feared that Ahsoka was taken by the Separatist. However, there were no signs of any destroyed droids. They did find some blood that belonged to Ahsoka so they assumed she was on the fight. But as the men looked all over the place they found nothing. Anakin ordered his men to continue looking for her, while Anakin contracted some of his contacts to see if they can track her down.

"Skywalker," Plo Koon entered the bridge and could tell Skywalker was concern for Ahsoka, "It will be all right. Ahsoka is fine and I'm sure she will return just like before."

"This is different, I sensed she was hurt and I was right. Someone must have taken her and I'm going to save her,"

Anakin remembered earlier someone informing him a transport ship escaped during the battle and that one of the starfighters hit something. He couldn't see what he hit, but he did hit something with one of his missiles. Anakin assumed whoever was here during the battle must have taken Ahsoka.

"If she is in danger you would sense it Skywalker, tell me do you sense her in danger?"

Anakin calmed down and tried to sense her through the force. He couldn't sense where she was, but a part of him assured him she was safe, "No…but probably not for long. I need to find her."

Plo Koon placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "And you will, but right now we need to get the wounded to get some help. She'll come back Skywalker, trust in the force that she will come back safe and sound."

Anakin didn't want to leave, but he did know his men would die if he didn't get them to get some help, "All right, I'll tell Rex that we're leaving."

"Good," Plo Koon turned around and walked towards the admirals to tell them what they were going to do.

Anakin sighed and looked back into the wreckage. **Stay safe Ahsoka, I will find you I promise.**

**Yes I added Pizza to the story and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Eve, Adam, and James's past will all be revealed in the future, along with the secrets of the ship, which I will reveal a part of it. Yes the ship looks like the one from 20,000 leagues under the sea.**

**It's the 1954 movie version of it, but with some changes. The size, height, and the front part of the sub have been changed. Who made the sub, why, and what it can do, will be revealed in the future chapters, along with Rose's hatred towards the Jedi. Yep there's more to her hatred for Jedi than that.**

**Okay time for me to go, but first thank you to Rex'sgirl (who changed her profile name back to the original) for the editing the chapter. I also want to thank to those who left great reviews on this chapter. Anom1 Ahsoka's thoughts on it I'm sure she wouldn't care and would be okay with it. Though wouldn't be sure if she would try being in a relationship with a woman. Okay please leave some reviews, just nothing negative, goodbye, take care, and see you all next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason- The next chapter is here and thanks guys for making this story popular. Honestly I didn't think it would be good.**

**James- Just needs the right people to love it and it will be good. **

**Ahsoka was eating some pizza.**

**Ahsoka- this is sooooo good.**

**Jason- Hehehe we knew you would like it and you'll like this chapter too. Or won't don't care.**

**James- Okay time for the disclaimer Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just my original characters or OC.**

**Ahsoka- Let's begin the chapter enjoy everyone.**

**Secret of the captain revealed**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with Rose, Korra, Karra, and Eve as they were looking for something for me to wear. It has been an hour since we ate and the girls suggested we go for a swim. I thought it wasn't a wise idea since there were sharks in the water, but the guys reassured us they made something that would keep the sharks away. So everyone agreed to relax and spend the day swimming and fishing.

Korra and Karra were able to fix the ship just enough to sail to an island. Luckily they knew one that had no people on it. I say 'luckily' because from what the others told me there are a lot of people here who don't like the Jedi. That and because there are some people here who would try to cause trouble. So that's good that we're going to stay on a safe island and away from danger.

While the guys were getting ready the girls asked me what I would be wearing. I told them I didn't have any bathing suit with me. Then again I don't have any kind of bathing suit at all. Being a Jedi you don't have much time going out shopping for bathing suits, especially if you might never use them. One of the many faults of being a Jedi, not always fun, but it's our job to keep people safe.

Of course when I told the girls this they grabbed me and took me to Rose's room. Korra and Karra were measuring me to see my size, while Rose and Eve were looking for bathing suits for me to wear. I wanted to protest, but everytime I tried they would tell me to be quiet. I looked on the bed where Rose and Eve separated the different kinds of bathing suits they had for me.

"Okay so from what the girls told me these are the ones that will fit you," Rose said as she showed me the different kinds of bathing suits.

Rose had a lot since she bought many of them just in case. Some were two pieces which revealed a lot and there were at least two one piece bathing suits which were okay. Though the one I wanted wasn't the ones that were too revealing.

"So which one do you want Ahsoka?" Eve asked.

Karra spoke, "Which one Soka?"

Korra spoke, "Which one Soka?"

Korra and Karra spoke, "Which one Soka?"

"Calm down girls I don't know which one I want to use. I'm not use to wearing well these kinds of outfits," I said even though the outfit I wore when I was a padawan did reveal a bit of myself long ago.

Rose nods in agreement, "Of course Ahsoka, pick whichever you want and we'll meet you outside."

I nodded and grabbed some of the bathing suits then took them to my room.

_Outside (James's pov)_

I was outside with the others setting up the device that Eve made that would be design to keep the sharks in the water away from us. At least 100 ft away so that's good for all of us. Kane was busy setting up the BQ since he wasn't going to go in the water. Marcus had the first aid kid ready since he knew someone might get hurt. Aka Eric who gets hurt whenever he tries to have fun, but it's mostly when the twins are around who cause him to get hurt.

"Okay I have everything ready in case someone gets hurt. Eric I have the stretcher ready along with the morphine. So you don't have to scream like a little girl like last time," Marcus said laughing.

Eric threw the wrench at Marcus who didn't feel it hitting his head, "Shut the hell up that never happened."

Kane took out a holocron and revealed Eric screaming as Marcus tried to fix his leg, "Sounds like it happen to us."

"Whatever, that will never happen again those girls will not cause me to get hurt again,"

"HI ERIC!" The girls popped out of nowhere causing Eric to get surprised and fall into the water where a shark went after him.

"Help! Save me!" Eric swam around trying to get away from the shark.

"In a minute," I said as I checked over the device, "Is Eve sure this will work?"

"She made it so it should work," Kane said as he took out a net.

"ASSHOLES SAVE ME!" Eric tried to climb up the ship.

Just as the shark was about to kill Eric, a net wrapped around the shark stopping it. Kane began to pull the net towards him.

"Looks like I caught myself some dinner for tonight boys," Kane pulled the shark onto the deck to let Marcus check it, "Whoops never mind it's a female and looks like she's pregnant."

Eric came back on the ship panting and holding his chest, "I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes…huh Rose was right I need to stop eating so much meat."

Marcus checked the shark and noticed something, "Yep the shark is pregnant let it go Kane."

"Awwwww," Kane threw the shark back into the water.

I helped Eric up as he glared at the girls. Both girls were wearing one piece white and black stripped bathing suits. They were smiling and waved at us. Eric grumbled and grabbed a wrench. But I stopped him.

"Eric don't come on let it go,"

"But they almost got me killed…again," Eric said wanting to end it.

"Leave them alone Eric they're just kids," We looked over and saw Rose emerging from the ship. She was wearing a two piece blue bathing suit. Eric was awestruck and I sighed as I saw my sister wearing that.

"A bit revealing don't you think sis?"

Rose smiles, "Maybe," she approaches Eric kissing him on the lips Eric returns the kiss and after a few minutes they broke the kiss, "You like what you see?"

"Oh yeah," Eric said smiling.

I rolled my eyes as I continued working on the device. As I finally finished getting it to work I heard Ahsoka coming. I turned around and was shocked to see what Ahsoka was wearing. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit. It was blue and had aqua blue stripes on the side.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" I asked.

Ahsoka blushed a bit and nods, "Yeah, I take it you uh like my outfit then?"

I nodded still surprised how beautiful Ahsoka was in her outfit. Ahsoka smiles and goes to Rose and the twins to talk to them. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Ahsoka. I know we met a few days ago, still I couldn't help but feel something towards her. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good.

"She looks hot doesn't she?" Eric said as he kneeled down next to me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on man I know your checking her out and I can tell why. Just be careful after all she is a Jedi," James said as he picked up the device and walked over towards Kane.

I looked down on the metal floor and then looked back at Ahsoka. I wondered what James meant by that, but I did agree on one thing. Despite us being friends she was still a Jedi. Still doesn't mean we can't try to be friends and hang out. I was determined to gain her trust and also help her act like a teenager than a Jedi.

_Coruscant (Anakin's pov)_

I was at the Jedi temple looking out into the city a bit mad at what happened. I gave my report to the council. I explained to them that the plan went up in smokes. This informant must have been working for the Separatist, which explains how Grievous showed up at the same place we did. I also told them about how Ahsoka disappeared into one of the damaged Republic cruisers and how we only found her ship.

I waited for them to decide when we would go rescue Ahsoka. I thought they were going to be okay with me to go find her, but when they gave me their decision I was mad. They said I had no lead on who took her. They told me the clones who were flying with Ahsoka said they didn't see any Separatist ship go into the cruiser.

That and they reminded me that all the Separatist ships were destroyed, except for Grievous who escaped on his starfighter. So he couldn't have taken her. They were right on that, but I knew she was taken by someone and I wanted to look for her. They said she will come back like before and for now we need to refocus on the war. They were planning on sending me to the outer rim to assist Aayla Secura.

I didn't want to go on another mission knowing Ahsoka was in trouble. I know she was in danger and I wanted to save her. But yet again the council is telling me no and that she will come back. I know I shouldn't be attached to Ahsoka, but I can't help it. She's my padawan, she's like my little sister and I didn't want to lose her, just like I lost my mom.

"Anakin, are you all right? I looked over and saw Obi Wan approaching me.

"I'm fine," I said lying to Obi Wan, even though I know he knows I'm lying.

"Anakin I know what the council told you and how they said you were to go on a mission instead of looking for Ahsoka," Obi Wan said who know what the council's decision was, "Listen I know you care about Ahsoka, but trust me she will be okay. She came back once and she'll do it again."

I sighed knowing Obi Wan is right about that, still, "I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help but worry for her Obi wan. Waiting to know if she'll come back alive was something I didn't like and now to experience it again, I just can't wait for her to come back,"

Obi Wan knew Anakin had trouble on letting go. It was his biggest weakness and it was something that made Obi Wan worry about him. Ever since he was little he had trouble letting go. It was something he had hoped Anakin would get over as he grew up. Despite all his training he couldn't master to let go of his feelings and attachments towards people.

"Anakin I know it's hard for you to not do anything while your padawan is in danger. But she will come back, have faith in her and that the force will bring her back," Obi Wan said patting me on the shoulder then walked back inside.

I sighed and looked out seeing the sun go down. That's all I can do for now is wait. I hated it, but knew there wasn't much I could do. I closed my eyes and walked back into the temple hoping Ahsoka will be back soon.

_Hours later (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka was in the mess hall with the crew. They had just finished swimming and were now having some fun talking. Ahsoka had to admit the crew wasn't all bad. They were funny and knew how to had fun. It was the first time she has had any kind of fun like this.

Ahsoka had some fun with the twins who asked her a lot of questions about the Jedi temple and what it was like as a Jedi padawan. Ahsoka didn't mind the questions they asked about her. Ahsoka thought they would ask her about the military and secrets of the Republic. But they just asked her some simple questions about Ahsoka and how life is like in the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka spend though most of the day talking to James. She liked spending time with him and despite their fight on the Republic cruiser. She forgot all about it and talked to James. Ahsoka enjoyed their talk and had grown some feelings towards James. She knew the whole attachment thing was against her Jedi code.

Yet after talking to the twins she began to doubt the Jedi code. She believed the code was only made because of those who were unable to control their emotions. She had some problems with that, but if two kids could control their emotions then she shouldn't have any problems.

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts when Eric decided to entertain us with a song. He took out what he calls a guitar and Adam took out what he calls an accordion.

"Okay before I begin I want you all to know I haven't done this in a while so don't laugh," Eric said warning the crew who all nodded.

Eric began to play the guitar, but only to get the right rhythm. Once he got it he began to play a tune something that Ahsoka noticed James knew what it was. Adam began to play his accordion as well to the tune Eric was playing.

"_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two. Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this. With the moon above, a whale of a tale or two, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo."_

Eric approached the group as he got on the table then continued singing.

_"There was mermaid Minnie (knocks on the guitar twice) met her down in Manaan. She would kiss me (knocks on the guitar again twice) anytime that I would ask her. Then one evenin' her flame of love blew out. Blow me down an pick me up she swapped me for a trout."_

The group began to clap their hands as Eric got up and danced on the table while playing and singing.

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two. Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this. With the moon above, a whale of a tale or two, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo."_

Eric got off the table and walked over near a bell as he continued singing.

_"There was Typhoon Tessie (rings the bell twice) met her on the coast of Jabiim. When we kissed I (rings the bell twice) bubbled up like molted lava then she gave me the scare of my young life. Blow me down an pick me up she was the captain's wife._

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two. Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this. With the moon above, a whale of a tale or two, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo."_

Eric began to play the guitar without Adam's instrument then continued.

_"There was Harpoon Hannah (guitar string) had a face that made you shudder (Guitar string) Lips like fish hooks and (Guitar string) a nose just like a rudder. If I kiss her and held her tenderly"_

Marcus soon joined in singing one line.

_"Held her tenderly-y-y-y," _

Eric then began to sing and Adam played again.

_"There's no sea monster big enough to ever frighten me. _

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads, a whale of a tale or two. Bout the flappin fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this. With the moon above, a whale of a tale or two, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo."_

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We all applaud to the performance of Eric and Adam who both played their instruments well, along with how well Eric sang. It was pretty good I never heard of that song before. It was definitely something I would remember. Eric and Adam bowed down as we applauded for the two.

"Not bad as always boys," Kane said as he set down some cups for everyone.

"Well I did have a good teacher," Eric said as he sat down next to Rose and kissed her on the cheek.

Rose smiled and punched Eric on the shoulder, "Of course I'm a good teacher, was there any doubt?"

James smiles as he handed me my drink. It was water. I took a sip and was shocked that the water was good. I drank water in the past, but this tasted pure. No contamination or any kind of weird taste in it.

"Like it?" James said as he smiled at me, "My dad created a machine that could make any contaminated water pure, even salt water."

I was surprised that James's father was able to make pure water, even out of out of salt water. Then I remembered something. I knew about everyone's past except Adam, Eve, and James. I knew James's parents adopted Rose. Yet I never found out what happened to them.

"Uh hey James can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?" James asked.

"What happened to your parents? And how did you become a bounty hunter?"

As soon as I asked about his parents everyone was silent, even the twins. I saw sad expressions from everyone, minus Rose and James. Rose I sensed her sadness but was trying to hold it back. While with James I sensed sadness, but some anger as well. I thought maybe I shouldn't have asked if it was too personal.

"Um listen you don't have to tell me if it's too personal. I'm sorry for asking,"

"No it's fine Ahsoka," James said as he set down his cup, "I will tell you, but you have to promise never to tell anyone about it. Not even the Jedi order, that includes everything on this ship and its crew."

This must be real personal. I could tell James was serious. I am a Jedi and should tell the council about all what happened to me when I get back. But I can't betray them. Not after they all did for me. Even saving my life and treating me like a guest.

"I promise, you have my word as a Jedi I will not speak a word of anything you say now and about all I experienced,"

"Very well, before I begin please don't say anything till I'm done then you can ask questions okay?" James asked.

"Of course," I said agreeing to James's demand.

James's turn to the others who all nodded, "Okay, my mother was from Tatooine. She was a slave and was sold to a group which my dad was a part of. He was born on Mandalore he was part of the group that you probably heard of…Death Watch."

**Oh a cliffhanger. Sorry to do that, but I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter. Sorry to stop it there, but I promise you'll see it's worth the wait. Well at least you know part of James's parents past. How one was a slave and the other worked for Death Watch. The evil group that wants to take over Mandalore, more will be revealed next time sorry to end it there. **

**Also the song in case not many remember it it's called "Whale of a Tale" by Kirk Douglas. He played the character Ned Land who was part of the movie 20,000 leagues under the sea. The 1954 Disney live action movie. Not a bad movie and it was how I got the idea for the ship. I don't own the song that I put in the story so I hope I don't get in trouble for using it and making changes to it. **

**Please leave some reviews on what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review then. Also thanks to those who left reviews thank you for making this story popular. All right it's time for me to get going. Bye everyone and see you all next time. **

**Oh also here is for anemones who asked for the species of the crew:**

**James- Human, Male, and is 18 years old.**

**Eric- Zabrak, Male, and is 18 years old,**

**Rose- Twi'lek, Female, and is 17,**

**Korra and Karra- Togruta, Female, both 12 (I messed up with the ages sorry)**

**Kane- Besalisk, Male, and is 21.**

**Marcus- Human, Male, and is 21.**

**Adam- Human, Male, and is 16.**

**Eve- Android, Female, and appears to be 16 but is five years old. **

**There now you all know the species and ages of the outlaws, bye. **


	8. Important News

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Nightmareblade

Nightmaremistress

AVP5


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason- Welcome back folks and sorry for leaving the last chapter with a cliffhanger, I thought it would be good to end it there.**

**James- Well last time I was telling Ahsoka on how my mother was a slave and my dad was part of Death Watch.**

**Rose- All will be revealed how in a bit, but we promise it will be good.**

**Jason- Yep, well enjoy the chapter but first to those who left reviews on my story thank you very much. Now time for the disclaimer, take it away James.**

**James- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC.**

**Rose- Let's do this then enjoy the chapter.**

**Past revealed**

_(James Narrating)_

_My dad's name was Nathan. He was born on Mandalore and was part of a good family. His father was the guard for the leaders of Mandalore. My father looked up to him and wanted to be a great warrior like him. But then his father died and when he was 10 he joined Death Watch when he was young._

_But he was different from the rest of Death Watch. He wasn't like the other members who joined the group. They all joined to cause harm to innocent people and gained power. He believed in honor and had the true heart of a warrior. Something none of the other members or the future leader of Death Watch understood._

_He and the future leader of Death Watch argued many times. They were rivals. The man argued with my dad saying he was weak like the people of Mandalore. That he had no clue on how to be a real Mandalorian warrior. But my dad proved him wrong._

_He defeated the man and left with several others who believed in his code as well. They formed their own group that would help bring some order back to their planet, but not using the same methods Death Watch used. He formed a group called the Knights of Mandalore._

_The group was formed to help restore the warrior way of Mandalore, but without killing people or striking fear into them. The leaders of Mandalore at the time allied themselves with the Knights of Mandalore and together they fought against Death Watch. The people looked up to them and they believed in them. They were heroes and they inspired people._

_One day my dad found out Death Watch attacked a slave ship and took the women onboard as their slaves. He led the Knights against them and was able to free the people. One of them was my mother, Avery. My father and mother fell in love when they met._

_My Mom,_

"Our Mom," Rose said correcting James.

_Right our mom Avery was born on Tatooine and was sold as a slave by her father. He was a mean drunk and sold our mom for money to buy more drinks. Our mom was different from the other slaves. She wasn't weak. She was strong like her mom who was once a soldier. She retired and married that bastard._

_Our mom's mom died giving birth to our mom. Her dad blamed her for the death of his wife. He hits her and even tried to kill her. But our mom thanks to her grandmother kept her distance from her dad. Avery's grandma taught her daughter and taught our mom how to fight. She taught her how to defend herself and how to handle any situation._

_When she was sold as a slave she managed to keep herself from being broken like the others. She was tough and when our dad found her. Well let's just say things didn't go well when they first met._

"Mom kicked dad in the nuts hard," Rose said laughing a bit

_Yeah, once she found out they were saving her she apologized. He freed her and she decided to stay with our dad rather than go home. They stayed together and he kept her safe, while she kept him from getting killed too. Our dad even taught her how to shoot. She quickly learned how to shoot so well that she was the best marksmen of the Knights._

"Which is how I learned how to shoot," Rose said interrupting the story.

"Rose, stop interrupting I'm telling the story," I said wanting Rose to stop interrupting me.

"I know the story too let me tell it," Rose asked.

"Fine," I said letting Rose tell the story.

_(Rose Narrates)_

_Okay mom and dad got together. They led the Knights of Mandalore and helped keep Death Watch at bay. Things were going well for them, but it got better when-_

"When they had a baby," Korra said interrupting the story.

"And that little baby was James," Karra said joining her sister.

"Here's a picture of him when he was little," the sisters said together.

"Give me that!" James chased the girls around till Rose hit him with a frying pan.

"Shut up so I can tell the story!" the twins nodded and James was twitching from being hit by the frying pan.

_Okay yes it was James. He was born on Mandalore and our parents were happy. Dad trained James how to fight and how to respect your enemy. Our mom taught him how to shoot and how to be smart before getting into a fight. They were happy and so was the Knights of Mandalore who were honored that their leader had a son who would grow up to be a strong warrior._

_Then a few years later I was adopted into the family when they saved me from the slavers. Mom and Dad saved me then brought me in. I was adopted as their daughter and James saw me as his little sister. The Knights of Mandalore were surprised by this, but respected the decision our parents made. We were all happy together…but all good things don't end very well._

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll tell you," James said going to tell the rest of the story.

_(James Narrates)_

_The old leader of Death Watch died and the man my father fought took over. He came to our home and attacked us. The Knights of Mandalore and my dad fought hard against them. But the leader had no honor. He kidnapped me and my sister threatening to kill us if our dad didn't surrender. Our dad didn't have much choice, he surrendered._

_But when the leader tried to kill him our mom saved him. Our dad was angered by this and fought the leader. A friend of our dad saved us and our dad told him to take us somewhere safe. The last thing we…I saw was dad being killed by the leader and taking his weapon as his prize._

_End of Narration (Normal pov)_

The room was silent. Ahsoka could sense Rose was holding back her tears. The twins hugged her to try and comfort her. Ahsoka saw James's fist tightening a bit. She felt bad for him and Rose. Their parents murdered by Death Watch. They were good people and to be killed by those monsters. She couldn't blame James for being upset.

"The Knights of Mandalore disappeared. We hear from them once in a while, but they are disorganized. They tried to rebel against Death Watch, but without a proper leader it was useless to try," I said as I continued on with his story.

"The man who saved us eventually brought us to his home. He was a scientist and he made ships for people who needed them," Rose said as she spoke, "In fact that's how we met Adam, Eve, and how we got this ship, which I helped designed."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked surprised by what Rose said.

"Yep, his name was Professor Tenzin. He was human and he made so many cool ships," Adam said as he told me about the professor, "I was his grandson and Eve was considered his daughter. He saw my design for a ship and he made this ship, which took him only a few months to finish."

"I was designed by my father who wanted to create an artificial intelligence android. One that could control a whole ship, but one that wasn't emotionless," Eve explained as she spoke about her past, "He lost his daughter who died giving birth to Adam. He created me so that I would be like his daughter, but as a sister to Adam as well. So in a way we're considered to be siblings."

"Just uh not born by the same mother, but that didn't change me looking out for her," Adam said as he smiled as Eve who smiled back.

"That's amazing, so you can control the whole ship and pilot it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, but I let Adam do that since he loves flying. In fact his mother used to be an amazing pilot. The best in the galaxy," Eve said as Adam smiled proudly.

**I bet Skyguy would have loved to challenge Adam's mom to see who deserves that title. **Ahsoka said in her mind knowing the mom might win since Anakin is famous for crashing than flying.

"Hey you guys forgot to tell her how you all met Eric," the twins said reminding the group about Eric's story.

"I'll tell them," Eric said who wanted to tell his story.

"No," everyone said minus the twins and Ahsoka.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Your versions are dumb and not realistic. I'll tell it," James said volunteering to tell Ahsoka about Eric.

_(James Narrating)_

_"Eric's parents were killed by a mobster. Eric lived out in the streets, but managed to find a place to live. Turns out that place were the same building Professor Tenzin lived."_

"Wait you all met Eric there?" Ahsoka asked surprised that's how they met Eric.

"Yep, Eric snuck into the home, but Eve caught him. He was brought before the professor who instead of kicking him out. He let him stay," I said as Eric smiled.

"Yeah the professor let me stay and taught me about science, but mostly on the kind that involves explosions," Eric said laughing to himself.

"Oh yeah he kept mixing dangerous chemicals together that ended up almost blowing us all up. But he was fun to hang around with and we loved him for it," Rose said as she kisses Eric on the cheek, "And he kept us all company when the professor went to present his ships to the buyers."

I drank some water and before continuing,

_"But one day the professor seemed worried about something. He told us it was nothing, but we knew it was something. Then he came into our room and told us to grab our things, to grab everything."_

"Why?" Ahsoka asked wondering what was going on.

_"It turns out the professor made this ship from destroyed parts of an old ship he received from a buyer. The buyer came with a dark hooded man. He told the professor he wanted his weapon, but the professor told him it wasn't ready," I said as I held my cup tightening it._

_"The buyer didn't believe him, so the buyer sends his assassin to kill the professor and take the ship. Luckily the professor had made several droids to keep the assassin busy. He took us to a secret room where the ship was," I stopped for a moment knowing what was next._

"But the assassins got through didn't they?" Ahsoka asked as everyone nodded.

_"It turns out the professor wanted the ship to be used to help people instead of war. So he led us to the ship, he gave me the instructions on what to do, and then he…" I stopped knowing what happened next._

_"He knocked me, Eric, Adam, and Rose out keeping us in a bedroom on board this ship. He told Eve to take us out of here while he set up explosions to destroy all evidence of the ship and hopefully the assassin," I breathed in and out before speaking again, "We woke up on board the ship. We found Eve in her body and she told us what happened."_

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I looked at everyone and saw they were all had sad expressions. I couldn't blame them. Professor Tenzin gave up his life to save the kids just like James's parents did for them. They all had messed up childhood. I didn't know how that felt since I never lost anyone close to me.

"So now you know," James said as he poured some more water, "Since then I formed the group so that we can help people, but also find the two men who killed my parents and Eve's father."

"You mean you want to hunt down these men and get revenge? James revenge is not the right way to do these things," I said not wanting James to kill out of revenge.

"Don't give us the Jedi talk Ahsoka. We're not like the Jedi and we're not bound by your stupid rules," Rose said angrily.

"They're not stupid they're made to keep us from falling down the dark side," I said defending the rules of the Jedi.

"Oh please look at Korra and Karra they used to be younglings. Yet they don't look corrupted or evil now do they?" Rose said pointing to the girls who seemed worried, "Your code is pointless and it makes everyone emotionless drones who don't give a crap about people."

"Rose enough," James said trying to stop the two from fighting.

"We do care about people, we're just not big enough to help everyone out. We can't be all over the galaxy to help everyone out," I said.

"One was when I was a slave and when I begged him to help me he walked off," Rose said causing everyone even Ahsoka to be silent.

I couldn't believe it. There was a Jedi where Rose was and he didn't save her? That can't be true. If there was a Jedi there then he should have saved her. But if it is true then why didn't he save her? And is this why she hates the Jedi so badly, I couldn't believe it.

"Everyone out now, except you Rose," James said as the others nodded and left the room except Rose and Ahsoka, "Ahsoka please leave."

I looked at James then at Rose who turned away from me. I could sense she had all this anger and I wanted to help her with it. But at the moment I knew if I said anything she might yell at me back. She needs to cool off so I decided to give her that. I nodded and left the room then headed to mine.

_(Normal pov)_

James looked to his sister. He knew she had all this hatred that has been in her for so long. She has hated this Jedi for years. She wanted answers, but never got them. He walked over to his sister and stood behind her.

"I remember when mom brought you to us. You were scared and you had nightmares about waking up in the same place you were in," Rose began to cry a bit as James hugs his sister, "I remember how mom held you and sang to you to help you calm down."

James turns his sister to face him. She was crying. She didn't want the others to see her cry. She didn't want them to think she was weak. She has always been the tough member of the group. She didn't want to seem weak, not again in her life does she want people to think she was weak.

"Look Ahsoka is just looking out for us. She doesn't want us to be murders. Please don't blame her for what the Jedi did, she's nothing like him," James said trying to calm his sister down.

"I know James and I'm sorry…I guess I lost control over my feelings for a bit," Rose tried to wipe her tears away, "Still I want to kill the bastard who killed our parents and the one who killed the professor."

"I know, don't worry we'll make them pay and we'll have our peace," James said as he hugs his sister.

"Hey…will you also tell Ahsoka the truth. About you know…the ship?" Rose asked.

James was silent and faces his sister, "No not yet. If she knows the ship is the phantom ship the Jedi are looking for then she will hate us. We'll tell her in time."

"Okay, if you say so," Rose said agreeing with her brother.

_Carlac (Normal pov)_

He knew it was probably not a wise idea to come here, but he didn't have much of a choice. He waited outside in the cold. He was wearing a warm sweater that kept him from freezing. Still he wishes the people he's meeting would hurry up and get here soon. He wanted to help them find the man who killed his mother so they could kill the man.

After an hour waiting the young man decided to leave thinking this was a waste of time. Just before he left he heard something coming. He looked over and couldn't see what it was. Then as he turned around several armored looking figures appeared wearing helmets and using jet packs. Then another armored figure appeared, but this one was a woman.

"Sorry for being late, you Lux Bonteri?"

The kid removed his hood which covered his face from the snow and revealed himself to be Lux Bonteri. He is the son of Mina Bonteri, who was once part of the Separatist and senator for Raxus. That was until she was murdered by Count Dooku, after she wanted to gain peace between the Republic and Separatist. "Yes I am, shall we get down to business."

Another figure appeared before the group who Lux assumed was the leader, "That's right kid," he removed his helmet and revealed himself to be Pre Vazsla leader of Death Watch, "Let's get down to business then."

**Chapter is over so I hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Not long like the last one, but still good I hope. Now you know all the history of the outlaws and that the ship Ahsoka is on is indeed the phantom ship. I hope everyone also liked how this ended. I promise the next one will be up next Sunday so I hope you all can be patient till then. Now then take care everyone and see you all next time.**

**Also please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. If you don't like it then don't leave a review. Okay goodbye and take care everyone. See you all next Monday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason- Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of the outlaws. I hope we can convince the people of fanfic to not take down some of the stories just because of what they have.**

**Ahsoka- I know it's dumb and many people should be against this.**

**James- Yeah you guys bust your asses making great stories and you can't put them up because Fanfic says no to how some are.**

**Jason- Indeed, fight the power people and let's be against these asshole. Okay time for the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his oc. **

**James- Enjoy everyone and break some rules! Oh but first Happy Father's day!**

**Escape from Manaan**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in my room thinking about what just happened. Rose yelled at me and told me something I didn't think would be true. A Jedi was there when she was a slave. And instead of saving her and saving the slaves, the Jedi did nothing and left her. I still couldn't believe it.

I had always believed in the Jedi code and how we Jedi are protectors of the peace. Yet to find out one of our own left a child to be a slave. I sighed turn on my side facing the wall. Ever since I came here I have doubt the rules of the Jedi and losing my trust in them. I still want to be a Jedi, but still after what I just found out I don't know if I could trust them.

I heard a knock on my door and a voice. It was James. I opened the door and there he stood smiling at me. That smile of his somehow always makes me feel good. I don't know why.

"Hey Ahsoka got a minute?" James asked.

"Sure come in," I let James into my room. I could sense he was worried about something. I wondered what it is.

"Hey uh listen I'm sorry about what my sister said. She doesn't hate you it's just she doesn't trust the Jedi very well," James said as he explains to Ahsoka.

"No it's fine I understand. At least I know why she hates me. Still I can't blame her," I said as I sat on my bed, "From what she told me she has a right to hate us Jedi."

James sighs and sits down next to Ahsoka, "I don't hate the Jedi. In fact I respect some of you, just not the rules you have, and especially taking kids from their homes, along with not allowing yourselves to love."

I nod in agreement. I understood why the Jedi took kids like me when I was young away from our home. So we would have an early time to train to become Jedi and not form attachments. Still from hearing what the girls told me I can see it's a bad thing. Us taking kids away from their homes is something we shouldn't do unless it's by the kids choice.

"Ahsoka do you remember anything about your parents?" James asked.

"My parents?" I asked.

"Yes, do you remember anything about them?"

I was silent. I don't remember much about them actually. All I do remember is that I was three when I was found by Master Plo Koon, either my parents died or gave him to me I'm not sure. That was sad. I couldn't remember what my parents look like and if they were still alive. I envy James for knowing his parents and being with them for a long time.

"I don't remember," was all I could say.

"Oh sorry Ahsoka," James said feeling bad be asked her that question.

"No it's okay James. I wish I could find out if they are alive or not. I guess that's another bad thing of being a Jedi, not knowing if your family is alive or not,"

James felt bad. He didn't want Ahsoka to feel sad. He places his hand on Ahsoka's hand and smiles at her. Ahsoka faces James blushing a bit as James held her hand.

"Hey listen I'm sorry for bringing this up and look if your parents were alive I'm sure they would be happy that you are in a safe place. They wouldn't like that you're in war, but would be glad you've grown up to be a beautiful woman,"

I blushed when James called me beautiful. I smiled at him. He was very nice and a good person. I know he's a bounty hunter, but still. He saved my life, his friends despite their bad past they proved to be good people, and they don't seem capable of hurting innocent people. Still I don't know what they do. Maybe now is a good time to ask them.

"Thanks James…James what is it your friends and you do as bounty hunters?

"Well I never said we were bounty hunters now did I?" James said with a smirk.

He was right. He never said he was. A thief sure, but he never said he was one, "Right so uh what do you do then?"

**I guess I could tell her now. But what if she hates me? Maybe I could tell her our job and wait till she is ready. **James said to himself in his mind.

"We uh take things from corrupted people and we give them to the less fortunate," James said telling Ahsoka what they do.

"That's your job?" I asked.

"Yes, we started out helping free slaves from pirate ships and taking their valuables. Then we give them to the slaves to get home or make a new life. We call ourselves 'the outlaws', we break the rules and do things the law officials can't do," James said explaining what his crew does, "While you Jedi fight the war we help those in need."

"Wow that's amazing, so you guys get paid then by the people you help?" I asked.

"Well we ask for a place to hide out or stay. We use what we take from the pirates to sell for profit and we do get hired, but to help people never to harm them," James said.

I needed to know something. I wanted to be sure they were good so I decided to ask them, "Ever worked for the Separatist or crime lords?"

James had a serious look on his face, "Never, especially people who use slaves. We're against them and we free people. Heck a month ago we freed hundreds of people from a planet that belongs to the Zygerrians."

I remember them all too well, "That's good and I'm glad you're not like them James. Like those slavers, bounty hunters, and pirates. You're a good person, though I wish you didn't try to steal from us."

James was now worried that Ahsoka might figure out everything. He also felt guilty. He wasn't like those bastards, but he did cause harm to the Republic. Destroying their ships and taking their supplies. He had a good reason, but he knows the Jedi wouldn't justify it. Neither would Ahsoka if she found out the truth.

"Uh yeah we're pretty good. So tell me Ahsoka a little about yourself, I know your Anakin Skywalker's padawan, but what else can you tell me that isn't on your file," James asked.

"Oh well I…wait a minute what file?" I asked confused by what James said.

"Oh this file," James shows Ahsoka a small holopad which had a hologram form of Ahsoka along with some info, "We hacked into the Jedi's computer system and gained a lot of info on you. We wanted to be sure you didn't try anything bad while on board the ship and it was all Rose's idea."

I didn't like that they got my info by hacking into the Jedi order. But I had to admit to do that without us being traced is pretty good. I'm sure we would have done the same thing. If we caught any one of the crew members we would have done the same thing. I guess I couldn't be mad at that.

"I see so you know everything about me then?"

"Just your record and experiences, but not everything. We did find one where you almost killed our master three times on your first mission?" James asked.

"Okay first of all one of those I saved him so it shouldn't count," I said explaining myself.

"Uh it says here you used the force to pull a piece of wall down where your master is. Where the wall crushed the droids, except for your master," James showed Ahsoka the holopad.

"Hey there was a hole in the middle of that wall. I knew it was there and I saved his life. Just one of the many times I saved him through our time together," I said when I realized something important, "Crud my master is probably worried sick about me. He's probably searching the galaxy for me."

"He must care about you a lot. Do you two have a strong relationship?" James asked.

"Yeah, he's like an older brother to me and I'm like his little sister. Though I wish he trusts me a little more and believes that I can handle anything without any help," I said knowing Anakin is way overprotective of me at times.

"That's probably because he cares about you and wants to make sure your safe," James said, "Big brothers look out for their little sisters and want to keep them safe. Trust me I know."

"Really? So you were always protective of Rose?" I asked.

"Oh yes, when my parents brought her to us I was always looking out for her. Keeping an eye on her and making sure she is safe. Even now I still do that," James said laughing a bit to himself.

I laughed a little imagining how James and Rose are like me and Anakin. Of course the difference are that I'm a Jedi and they're well…good pirates in a way. They take from the rich and give to the poor. Stealing from bad guys and giving to the good people. I'm glad there are people like James and his crew in this galaxy.

"Hey James can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up Ahsoka?" James asked

"Well I was thinking when I go back to Coruscant why don't you join us," I asked.

James had a confused look on his face, "What?"

"Join us, join the Republic and help us against the Separatist. I'm sure together we will be able to help end this war sooner and I'm sure the Republic would be glad to have people like you by our side," I said hoping James would accept my idea.

James sighed and sat up. He knew Ahsoka would leave soon and did wish he could stay with her. But he knew she was a Jedi and it could never happen. Just like this idea. He knew he couldn't accept it and with very good reason.

"I don't know Ahsoka, it's a nice offer but I don't think the Jedi or the Republic would accept it,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we're outlaws Ahsoka, we broke the rules and the people we robbed are politics too. Corrupted ones who would want us arrested for our crimes," James said explaining why they couldn't join the Republic.

"But you guys haven't committed any crimes against the Republic," I said as I sensed something from James. Like he was worried about what I said, "James did you guys do something against the Republic?"

James was silent. He knew he had to tell Ahsoka soon. About how his ship was the one that attacked the Republic ships, but how could he? How could he tell someone he likes that he was an enemy of the Republic? He couldn't not if it meant hurting Ahsoka.

I wondered what was wrong when the ship began to shake, "What was that?"

"I don't know," James pulled out his communicator, "Guys what's going on?"

"Captain we're being under attack, we got some Trandoshans. They're trying to board the ship," Adam said through the communicator.

"Battle positions then and tell the girls to get the ship ready now," James said as he ran out the room.

I followed James as I wanted to fight too, "James let me help I want to fight too," James didn't respond, "Trust me I handled these guys before. You'll need my help please."

We entered a room where James kept their weapons. I saw some were missing. Most likely some of the crew got to them.

"James please let me help,"

James faced me then pulled out a small safe, "If your going to help us," opens the safe and pulls out my lightsabers, "Then you're going to need these."

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed them. James grabbed two Slugthrower blasters and a big one. We then locked the door and headed towards the battle.

_(Normal pov)_

A Trandoshan ship landed on the water near their target ship. The leader of the Trandoshans Hunter has been trying to find this ship for months. He knew the leader of the ship. He remembers him as the same one who cut off his arm and left him a scar on his chest. Now he has found the ship and would gain his revenge.

"Kill everyone except the boy James. I want payback against him and I want his death to be nice and slowly," Hunter said as his crew nodded and all headed to the ship. As they approached the ship many began to get blasted, "What's going on?"

"Sir it seems they know we're here," one of the Trandoshans told Hunter.

"I don't care, get them now!" Hunter ordered as the men headed to the ship despite being shot at.

Rose was behind the fin of the ship as she took aim and shot many of the Trandoshans. They opened fire on her and she took cover. As some got on the ship they were shot in the faces when they went towards the entrance.

"No one is getting in here!" Eric shouted as he began shooting the Trandoshans.

"Nice of you to join the party honey," Rose said as she took advantage and began to open fire again, "Where's James?"

"He's going swimming," Eric said as Rose smiled.

_Inside the ship (James's pov)_

"Okay Ahsoka you know the plan right?" I asked as Ahsoka and I put on our swim suits.

"Yeah I got it, except why don't we fly or dive the ship underwater to escape?"

Korra spoke, "Because A. we may have fixed it so it can submerge, but we can't go deep enough so we can lose them,"

Karra spoke, "And B. the ship's weapons defense system hasn't been fixed yet either."

"When will they be fixed?" I asked.

The twins spoke together, "We should get the ship fixed in a few more minutes, but the weapons will take more time till we get the proper repairs."

"Good enough, okay once it's fix and we damaged the enemy ship we'll submerge then fly out of here," I said as the twins nod going back to work, while Ahsoka and I get wet, "Okay Ahsoka stick close to me and keep your guard up."

"Got it,"

I opened the door leading to an empty room with another door. Once we were in I locked it and soon the room began to pour in with water. We needed to fill up the room with water so we know our suits worked and masks work. Once the room was filled up we activated our coms in our masks.

"Ahsoka you read me?" I asked Ahsoka.

"Roger roger," Ahsoka said as we laughed a bit when she mocked what the battle droids say.

We stepped out and looked up to see the fighting going up, We checked our radar to see if there was any sharks nearby. Once it was cleared we swam towards the enemy ship, but carefully since we didn't want to attract attention. We got to the ship where we began to plant the bombs. Thank the force for Eric and his obsessions with explosions.

"James that should be it, but before we blow the ship up we need to be sure there isn't any innocent people onboard. Trust me I know," Ahsoka said reminding me of her time against the Trandoshans.

"All right, but let's move fast okay?" I said as Ahsoka nods.

We swam behind the ship. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and cut a hole on the ship, but not enough for them to notice. We got inside where we got into the engine room. We hid in the shadows so our enemy wouldn't see us. I just hope the others could hold on just a little bit longer till we find any signs of people on the ship.

_(Normal pov)_

The crews of both side were at a standoff. The Trandoshans continued firing even shooting missiles at the ship. Rose and Eric hid in the ship. Fortunately the ship's armor made it impossible for the Trandoshans to harm the ship. But it was dangerous to go out there to fight.

"Okay does anyone have a plan?" Eric asked as the enemy bombarded them with more missiles.

"Let them into the ship then locked the place down. They want in then let's let them in," Rose said as Eric nodded.

"Eve you heard that?" Eric asked.

"Yes I did and let's do this," Eve said through the intercom of the ship as the group went to work on their plan.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I snuck into the enemy ship looking for any signs of prisoners. Being on another one of these ships reminds of me what happened last time. When I was captured, hunted down, and how I failed to save Kalifa. I wish I could have saved her, but I avenged her death. Just probably in the way I should have done it.

We made it to where they kept the prisoners. I was right they had some. Well two at least. One was a male Twi'lek and the other was a male Gungan. James and I nodded as we both went to free the two prisoners.

"It's okay we're going to free you," I said to the Gungan.

"Mesa thank you," the Gungan said thanking me. I took out my lightsabers and cut the bars freeing him, "Usa a Jedi?"

"Yes I am and don't worry we'll get you home," I said as I helped the Gungan out

Then as he got out and James freed the other prisoner the Gungan got shot in the head. I turned around activating my lightsabers and James had his blaster out. We looked over and saw a Trandoshan with no arm holding a blaster which was smoking. Meaning he shot the Gungan.

"I knew you would come to save the prisoners James. You were always a kindhearted fellow for weaklings like that Gungan," Hunter said as more of his men appeared.

"Hunter I see your alive. I thought you died on Rhen Var," James said as he protected the Twi'lek.

"You should have checked," Hunter looks over and sees the Togruta, "A Togruta I didn't know they were your type. But then again maybe I was wrong, they are your type. Weaklings like you."

"Careful she has a big bite," James said as he aimed his gun at Hunter.

Hunter looked carefully and saw the Togruta had two lightsabers in her hands, "And a Jedi, well this is indeed a surprise. You know kid you remind me of this Jedi who killed my brother months ago. He was hunting down these Jedi he caught and one managed to kill him. You look a lot like the one his crew members described as the one who killed him."

"Then they were right, because I did kill your brother after he tried to kill my friends," I said probably regretting it since it pissed him off.

Hunter crushed his blaster when he heard what the Jedi said, "You killed my brother? Oh this is good now I get to kill the boy who took my arm and good eye and the Jedi who killed by brother," Hunter began to laugh as he snapped his fingers and soon more of his buddies arrived, "This must be my lucky day. Kill them all!"

The Trandoshans roared and then charged at us.

_(Normal pov)_

Meanwhile back at the ship several Trandoshans entered the ship. They thought the crew was hiding out in the ship. They took advantage as they got inside, but as the ten that made it inside the hatch closed cutting off the ten Trandoshans inside the ship with the ten outside the ship. Before they could contact the others they heard loud screams coming from outside. They walked right into a trap.

They all separated into a group. Three took the first floor, the other three took the second floor, and the fourth took the third floor. They knew they needed to find the bridge, the engine room, and the weapon room. Once they find it they can take over the ship completely.

The first group tried to open some of the doors, but found that they were locked. Despite their strength they couldn't open the doors. They found the bridge, but when they got inside they were confronted by a human.

"Hi, you must be the nosy uninvited guests right?" Adam said who had his arms crossed and seemed confident.

"You the captain?" One of the Trandoshans asked.

"No I'm the pilot and if I were you I would leave off this ship now before this get messy," Adam said causing the Trandoshans to laugh and aimed their blasters at him, "Okay as you wish."

As the Trandoshans went to kill him their weapons flew off their hands and were thrown across the floor. Many of them wondered how the kid did it. Adam had his hand out and made a fist. He threw a punch without hitting one of them. But when he did one of the Trandoshans got send flying across the room and was knocked out.

The other two looked back at Adam who kicked in the air. Again without hitting the other Trandoshan, but it still sends the Trandoshan flying across the room like the first one, and again knocking him out. The third Trandoshan was shocked as Adam got into fighting position.

"Give up? Or do you want some more of this?" Adam said.

The Trandoshan tried to run away but when he did the door slammed shut on him and he slammed into it. The door opened again as the Trandoshan was dazed. Adam ran towards the Trandoshan and kicked him sending him down the stairs. Adam smiles and salutes to the camera.

"Thank you sis,"

"No problem brother," Eve said as she emerged in her human body as she deactivated the cloaking she placed on her body.

_Kitchen _

Three of the Trandoshans made it to the kitchen where they saw no one was around. They looked around to see if there were any signs of the crew. As they entered the kitchen their weapons were pulled up to the ceiling. They tried to retrieve them, but the weapons were stuck on the ceiling.

"Magnetized nice trick huh?" The three Trandoshans looked over and saw a Besalisk. It was Kane, "We have that in case assholes like you come in here to try and harm our own."

"A Besalisk huh? We haven't hunted down or killed one in a long time this should be good," One of the Trandoshans said confident that they could kill the Besalisk.

"Maybe," Another man entered the room and stood beside the Besalisk. He was 8ft 2inches tall. It was Marcus, "But how about the both of us?"

Two of the Trandoshans charged at the Besalisk who grabbed them by their necks and slammed them on the floor snapping their necks. One charged at the human who charged at the Besalisk. Both collided with their hands grabbing the other as they tried to push the other back. The human however got the upper hand as the human began to use his strength to force the Trandoshan on his knees. The human hit the Trandoshan's jaw with his knee and then he picked him up by his neck. The Besalisk grabbed him by the neck too. They faced the Trandoshan near the table. They picked him up and slammed him through the table knocking him out.

"Think the others might be mad?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, why did we do this again?" Kane asked.

"I don't know, saw it somewhere once I thought it would be cool to try it," the human said.

_Cargo Room _

The four Trandoshans entered the cargo room. The four of them looked around and saw many crates and some vehicles. All protected by a ray shield. The four of them lost contact with the other two groups so they assumed they failed. They looked around for the engine room when they heard someone whistling. They looked up aiming their guns at who they saw was a Twi'lek. It was Rose and she had a cocky smile on her face.

"Hey boys having fun?" Rose asked.

"Come down and we'll have some fun," One of the Trandoshans said.

"Okay, but first let's go for a swim," Rose zipped up her water suit and put on her mask, "Now Eric!"

The Trandoshans were confused till they heard the hanger doors open. The hanger doors opened and in came all the water as it flooded the cargo room. Rose held on to the railing as the water flooded in fast. The hanger doors began to close as the water filled up halfway to the room. Rose sees some Trandoshans survived and were floating. She looked over and saw something heading their way.

"Better star swimming boys. I see something that is orange-white skinned and it's hungry,"

The Trandoshans looked over and saw a fin heading their way. They began to swim away as the Firaxan shark followed them around. Rose smiled seeing this. The two Trandoshans who survived got up on a rail and panted. As they turned around they were met by a Zebrak who aimed two blasters at them.

"Hands in the air boys or you go back swimming with the shark," Eric said as the two Trandoshans raised their hands up surrendering.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I were at the moment running through the ship trying to escape. Originally I thought we would be fighting the Trandoshans. But since they outnumbered us and we had a prisoner we had to run away. We got stuck in the cargo room where we took cover. I stuck with the Twi'lek who was kind of a wimp. James was behind some of the crates shooting the enemy with his Slugthrower blasters.

"We're pinned down, got any suggestions James?" I asked as I blocked more blaster shots from the enemy.

"One, you take the Twi'lek out of here while I lure them away," James said.

"No James I'll lure them away and you take the prisoner out of here," I said not wanting James to get hurt.

"I'm the one he wants. Just make sure you both get out of here and don't blow the ship till I'm off okay?" James said.

"Damn it fine just be careful James," I said knowing there wasn't any point in arguing.

"Okay ready…set…" James came behind the crates and opened fire killing six of the Trandoshans, "Go!"

I grabbed the prisoner and we headed towards the engine room. I saw James going the opposite direction. I saw many of the Trandoshans following him. **Be careful James. ** I said to myself in my mind hoping James will be okay.

_(James's pov)_

I ran down the hall of the ship leading the Trandoshans away from Ahsoka. It was working I saw many of them following me. I just needed to buy Ahsoka time so she can get away with the prisoner. I made it to the galley. I flipped one of the tables over and jumped over it. I took out my blaster and aimed it at the door.

As they came in I opened fire and shot down around five of them. This left four of them I think left alive and behind the door. Idiots, I took out aimed my blaster at the door. Focused on their height, and where they might try to take cover. I opened fire and continued till I ran out of bullets.

I reloaded and walked over to the door carefully. I opened the door and saw the rest of the Trandoshans were dead. I smiled but then noticed something was wrong. Hunter wasn't among the dead hunters. I heard something behind me. I turned around trying to shoot the person behind me. It was Hunter and he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room.

"You stupid boy did you really think I didn't know what you were planning to do?" Hunter said as he had James's blasters and threw them through the door.

I looked at Hunter who didn't look to be in a good mood. Then again when has he ever? "Hunter, it's been a long time. How's the eye?"

Hunter hissed, "Fine, it took me a while to learn to shoot with my other eye since you took my good eye. But it was worth it since the one thing driving me was finding and killing you."

"Awwww I'm touched that you came all this way to find me. Too bad I'm not ready to die," I said as I got up.

"I say you are," Hunter roared as he charged at James.

I jumped out of the way and dodged Hunter's attacks. He was fast despite seeing with one eye and has one arm. But that was enough to still cause me some serious harm. These Trandoshans are not to be messed with. And Hunter is one of those Trandoshans.

I went on the offensive as I punched Hunter on the face. That was a big mistake as he took that chance to grab me and slammed me to the wall over and over. I kicked him in the face, which caused him to free me. I delivered an uppercut causing Hunter to stagger. I tried pushing him back but he used his strength to stop, and then he punched me sending him across the room.

I saw him leaping towards me. I rolled out of the way. When he missed I kicked him in the face. I kicked up and began to punch Hunter with several jabs. I ducked when he swung his hand at me, then I punched him again. I used my speed and quickness to punch, kick, duck, and continue with the punching and kicking. I kicked him again this time knocking him off his feet.

"Had enough?" I asked panting a bit.

Hunter got up and hissed, "You took my arm, my good eye, and you took my honor. I will not stop till I get it back."

"You kidnapped people to hunt them down. The rest you sold as slaves. Many of them little kids, what I did was right," I said as I looked Hunter and saw my blasters, thought it doesn't seem Hunter knows they're there, "I sparred your life hoping you would turn away from this life. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were," Hunter took out a large knife, "Now die!"

I ran towards Hunter who charged at me. I ducked his attack and grabbed my guns. As he turned around I opened fire. I shot two right through the chest. He fell before he had a chance to strike back. I sighed in relief as I saw he was dead.

"You could have regained your honor in a different way. Instead you wasted it on revenge," saying that made me think of my vendetta.

I knew it was different, still. I then remembered about Ahsoka and the others. I went to a different route to get back outside. Where hopefully I find Ahsoka and we get off this ship before it blows up.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran towards the engine room where the prisoner and I found the hole that I made to get in. We went through it and swam out of the ship. We continued swimming till the Twi'lek pointed at something behind me. It was a shark. A Firaxan shark and it looked hungry. I used the force to blast it away, but I think it only made it mad.

I pointed to the Twi'lek to swim to the surface. I swam towards the surface too where we both climbed up on the ship before the shark got to us. When we got on the ship I realized it was the Trandoshan ship. Some saw us and opened fire. The Twi'lek ducked while I used my lightsabers to deflect their blaster shots.

I deflected one of the shots back at one of the Trandoshans hitting him and causing him to fall into the water where the Firaxan shark waited. The shark attacked the Trandoshan pulling him underwater. I saw there was three more and they were very mad. One opened fire on me while the other two tried to attack me from the sides.

As they were about to open fire one of the Trandoshans got shot and fell into the water. We looked over and saw it was James. He opened fire on the two Trandoshans. I saw my opening. I used the force pushing the Trandoshans off their feet. I ran towards them as they were getting up. I kicked one in the head causing him to fall into the water and get eaten by the shark.

I fought the other using my speed as he tried to attack me. I used my lightsabers to cut down his weapons. He tackled me and we fell into the water. He grabbed me by my neck and tried to choke me till the shark came from behind and caught him in his mouth. The shark bit down on him. I swam up as I tried to escape. I saw the shark coming towards me. Before I could use my lightsabers I was pulled out of the water by James and the Twi'lek.

"You okay?" James asked.

I nodded and was relief when they pulled me out of the water. That and because I was glad to see James was okay. I looked around and saw Hunter the leader of the Trandoshans wasn't around.

"James where's Hunter?" I asked.

"Well he's dead," James said.

I was surprised by what James said, "You killed him?"

"Don't look so surprise Ahsoka. I fought guys bigger and uglier than him," James said smiling as he went to check on the Twi'lek who got grazed in the arm during the shoot out. I smiled and looked around.

_(James's pov)_

I checked on the Twi'lek to see if he was okay. The injury wasn't serious and it didn't look like he need for surgery. Just to patch up the wound and he'll be okay. However, I would like him to be checked to be sure he didn't suffer any injuries while being captive. Sometimes the Trandoshans hurt their prey before hunting them down. Mostly on the weak ones.

As I finished I sensed something was wrong. I looked over and saw a Trandoshan who was still alive aim his gun at Ahsoka who didn't seem to notice. I don't know what happened next. Out of instinct perhaps but whatever it was I ran towards to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!"

I pushed Ahsoka out of the way and then felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I staggered and fell backwards into the water. The last thing I saw as I sunk into the water was the sunlight as I began to lose consciousness.

**Everyone I'm sorry I failed. Mom…dad…I'm sorry too.**

**Did I just kill James? Who knows I guess you'll have to find out next time to find out huh? It's long and I hope many liked the fight scenes. Okay for those who don't know the blasters James used are called Slugthrowers. Got the idea from my friend Wolf2 who knows his guns well. **

**Slugthrowers they can carry special bullets that can trace the heat signature of a blaster, killing a blaster wielding opponent and they last longer than blasters and they can fire faster than blasters. They can't be deflected and some bullets can be made of lightsaber resistant materials like cortosis. Cortosis bullets could cause lightsaber blades to deactivated and because of that, the bullets literally pass through the laser blade and kills the lightsaber user.**

**Not bad huh? Thank you Wolf2 and I hope others check out his stories. Please leave some reviews of this chapter and also please nothing negative. Thanks also to know what the blasters look like they're on my profile. I don't own them. See ya everyone and take care. Oh and Happy Father's day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason- ****Well I'm glad the chapter went well last time.**

**Rose- You killed James how is that a good thing?**

**Jason- Uh well it made the story more dramatic.**

**Rose glares at Jason.**

**Rose- He better be alive or else. **

**Jason- Uh sure well time to begin I don't own anything of Star Wars just my oc.**

**Rose- Let's begin and James better be alive.**

**Jason- Right oh ****before I forget there's a chick name LolaTano who has been bothering Anisokalover123 and saying horrible things to her. Another named The Flame Imperis has been bothering another friend of mine Luxsoka504. These people are saying bad things about these people and don't give a fuck who they hurt. Lola only joined to hurt Anisokalover123, while the other just wants to write bad comments for the fun of it. Please help us out against these people who are hurting others, especially LolaTano who claims she came to write stories but in truth she is here to hurt Anisokalover123.**

******Rose- Kill them all!**

******Jason- Next time perhaps, but for now please help us against these people. **

**Revelations**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I don't know how this happened. One minute everything was okay and we were going to leave the planet. The next I saw James pushing me out of the way. I didn't know why till I heard a blaster going off. I saw James get shot and I saw him go into the water.

The next thing I knew was that I charged at the Trandoshan who shot him. I cut his hands off and I killed him. That was the first time I killed out of anger. It felt good at first, but then I regretted what I did. I looked over and saw James was being pulled out of the water by the Twi'lek prisoner Jacob. We got back to the ship and then we took off after we blew up the Trandoshan ship.

James was taken to the medical room with Kane who was assisted by Eve. James was in trouble. The blast went through James's shoulder and it caused some damage. Kane and Eve were working to help James. They had no bacta so they were going to do this the old fashion way.

I waited outside the room worried. James saved my life again. He saved me and almost died in the process. I also allowed my anger to get the best of me. Still I don't know why I felt so angry. James is my friend of course, but still I haven't known him long enough to consider him a close friend. So why did I feel this way?

Is it possible I care about James? Maybe, still the way I felt couldn't have been just because James was my friend. It had to be something else. I don't know what it was, but I hoped to find out. I looked over and saw Rose was sitting on the floor. Rose had her legs crossed and eyes closed. I could sense she was trying to keep herself from worrying about James. I sighed and looked back at the door wondering if James will be okay.

"He'll make it," I looked over at Rose who spoke, "He's tougher than he looks he'll make it through this. Don't worry about it."

I smiled at Rose, "I know Rose, still this is my fault. If I had paid attention he wouldn't have risked his life to save mine."

"James made his choice Ahsoka to save your life. He cares about you and didn't want you to get hurt," Rose said as she got up and walked next to Ahsoka.

"Cares about me? We've only known each other for a few days. Wait you don't mean he?" I asked wondering if James likes me more than a friend.

Rose sighs and nods, "Yeah, when he first met you he stayed by your side till you woke up. He likes you Ahsoka, I can't see why? Your pretty and you are a good person."

I smiled by what Rose said, "Thanks Rose, but why didn't James say anything?"

"He knows about the Jedi code and how you can't fall in love or form attachments. He knows if you do then you'll get expelled from the Jedi order. He also figures you wouldn't like him that way," Rose said as she sighs then looks at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah," I said knowing Rose was right.

That's one of the sad thing about being a Jedi. Not being able to love because of the attachment thing. Still all this time James liked me a lot. I guess I should have seen the signs. I remembered how he called me beautiful.

It felt good and I didn't mind it. Come to think of it ever since I have been around James I have had these feelings towards him. Wait a minute. These feelings they can't be because I like him is it? No way, I couldn't be falling for James like he is with me, was I? **Snap out of it Ahsoka, Rose is right you can't fall in love. The code forbids it. Even if you do like him a lot you know you can't. No matter how much it sucks. **

Kane came out of the room wiping his hands, "Hey ladies."

Rose and I walked up to Kane, but Rose spoke first, "How is he Kane?"

"He's fine the blaster shot damaged his shoulder, but I fixed him up. However, he will need to remain in bed for a couple of days, which means no doing anything to strain his injured shoulder," Kane said explaining James's situation.

"I guess this means with him injured I'm in charge then," Rose said sighing in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused on what Rose meant.

"James told us if anything happens to him whether he gets sick, injured, or…well you can guess the third one. If any of those occurred I would be in charge," Rose explained, "Still I hate it because I have to make orders and make decisions. Not my cup of tea."

"I see, well if you don't take command who's next?" I asked.

"Eric…yeah I better stay in command," Rose said not wanting Eric to take command.

"Is he a bad leader?" I asked.

"No, just he told me when he is in command he would order me to do some (coughs a bit) things in bed that I told him I wouldn't do," Rose said hinting out what she meant.

I blushed a bit by what Rose meant, "Oh wow yeah keep command then. Hey Kane can I uh see James?"

"Sure kid but maybe later. Right now Eve is strapping him in," Kane said.

"For what?" I asked.

"We're taking off, the girls finally fixed the ship and we'll finally get off the planet," Kane said, "Congratulations Ahsoka it looks like you're going home."

"Oh great uh thanks," I said a bit happy I'm heading home, but sad that I'm leaving so soon.

Rose and Kane went up towards the bridge while I stayed behind. I peeked into the room and saw Eve strapping James in carefully. I closed the door and sighed. Maybe I did like him more than a friend. If that is the case then I can't tell him. If I told him the truth then if the Jedi find out I will be kicked out. I went towards the bridge to see the others.

_Bridge (Normal pov)_

"His condition is stable and he'll make a full recovery. Provided he doesn't do anything to strain his injuries," Rose explained to the crew.

"That's good," Marcus said relief that his friend is okay.

Korra spoke, "And Ahsoka?"

Karra spoke, "How is she doing?

Both twins spoke at the same time, "Does it look like she loves him?"

"It's too soon to tell, though when I told her James likes her a lot I think I saw a spark," Rose said smiling a bit.

"Why are we doing this? It's not going to end well for both of them. She's a Jedi and he's a criminal. It won't work out," Kane said.

Marcus nodded in agreement, "Very true plus there is that one thing that would cause her to hate him and us too."

"I know that, but I believe if we can get the two closer she won't mind the truth," Rose said.

Both twins spoke at the same time, "Oh that our ship is the phantom ship that has been attacking the Republic and Separatist ships?"

"Yes, she can't know about that not yet at least. I only hope she does understand why we're doing this," Rose said worried that Ahsoka might not understand.

"She will if we explain," Kane said.

Unbeknownst to the crew a certain orange skin Jedi heard everything. She was upset by what she heard. All this time her friends were the people behind the attacks on the Republic ships. What's worse is that James was the captain of the crew and she guessed he was behind these attacks too.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Ahsoka turned around and saw Eve with a concern look on her face.

The doors opened and the others saw Ahsoka behind the door. They all assumed she heard everything and knows now what the ship is. Rose got up to try and explain, "Ahsoka wait this isn't what it looks like."

Ahsoka tightened her fists, "What? That all this time you all have lied to me and how you're the people who were behind the attacks on the Republic ships."

"Ahsoka please let us explain. We didn't want to lie to you, but we figured if we told you the truth you would react this way," Rose said trying to calm Ahsoka down.

"Well you lied to me about you guys and this ship. I bet you all lied about your pasts huh?" Ahsoka said angrily.

"Hell no we didn't lie about our pasts. Everything we said is true," Marcus said defending his friends.

"Yeah right why should I believe you? Your liars and thieves. I bet James's dad was part of death watch and was a lying thief like his son," Ahsoka said which caused Rose to snap.

Rose lost it she grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulder and tackled her to the wall. She then began to punch her. Ahsoka kicked her off, but Rose came tackling her to the ground where she got on top of her and continued punching her.

"Don't you fucking call my father a liar or a thief you bitch. He saved me from hell, risked his life to save us, and died doing it. James risked his life to save you twice and almost died doing it. If this is the thanks he gets from a bitch like you then he should have let you get shot and die," Marcus and Kane pulled the girls away from each other.

Ahsoka had some bruises on her cheeks. She was pulled away by Kane. She looked over and saw some tears falling down Rose's face. She looked over and saw the twins hiding under a table and crying too. They were holding each other and crying. Ahsoka saw her reflection on the floor and realized what she said and did.

"Rose I-I'm sorry I-

"Shut up!" Ahsoka wince a bit as Rose yelled at her. Marcus released Rose who looked at Ahsoka angrily, "You want to know why we lied and why we attacked Republic ships?"

Ahsoka nodded but would soon regret she did.

"You Jedi live a nice and cozy life while we people suffer. We lower class people, especially my people who are seen as nothing more than play things. Everyone person in the galaxy struggle every day to survive while people like the senators, royalties, chancellor, and you Jedi live a nice life in a nice home where your all safe. Not us we have to claw and do whatever it takes to survive in this galaxy," Rose said as Kane released Ahsoka, "We suffer everyday and you Jedi claim your protectors of the peace. You don't give a crap about us. If you did you would have taken out the slavers, pirates, and bounty hunters but instead you don't do a damn fucking thing."

Rose breathed in and continued, "James sees this and uses the ship to steal from the rich and gives to the less fortunate. Because of your war many lost their homes, are dying, and lost their families. We stole from Republic ships to get food, medicine, and supplies for them to survive. We steal from the Separatist their weapons so that people can defend themselves."

Rose breathed in one more time before finishing her explanation, "We don't ask for money or any valuables. We do these things because it's the right thing to do for the less fortunate because you Jedi are too busy handling the 'real problems' to care what happens to everyone." Rose approaches Ahsoka who is understanding why the crew did what they did/

"Now you get it Ahsoka? We lied because James was afraid you would hate us despite all we did for the people. He believed though you would understand in the end and believe us. I guess I was wrong you don't give a crap about us either. You're just like the rest of the Jedi. When we drop you off if you tell the Jedi about us I promise you I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Ahsoka gulped a bit knowing Rose would do it, "I won't let you hurt my family just like you did to the twins."

Ahsoka looked over at the twins who were still crying. Rose went towards them and led them out of the room. They looked back at Ahsoka and turned away from her. Ahsoka could sense they were scared of her now. Ahsoka now felt like a bitch for what she did. The guys nodded and decided to leave too.

"Guys wait I'm sorry," Ahsoka said trying to apologize.

Marcus looked back at Ahsoka, "No your not," Marcus and Kane left.

Ahsoka looked over at Eve who seemed sad too. She soon left the room leaving Ahsoka alone. Ahsoka looked down on the floor and tears began to form in her eyes. She really did it this time. Not only did she yell at her friends, but now they hate her. Nothing she does she doubts will fix what she did.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

As the ship began to take off we turn to see the remains of what is left of the Trandoshan ship that blew up. It blew up after Ahsoka got James and the Twi'lek off the ship. After that the crew got a good distance away from the ship and then blew it up. As they flew away from it we turn to the wreckage of the ship.

There were parts everywhere. Some sank to the ocean floor while the rest floated. Just then a huge hand appeared out of the water. The hand looked reptilian and it grabbed part of a floating debri. Then you could hear a hissing sound and a voice, "Revenge!"

**Like it? I hope so. I know it was short sorry. I also hope many don't mind I made Ahsoka act like a bitch towards the crew. I thought I'd give it a try. I hope it turns out well. Also I'm sure many wonder who survived. Well you'll find out next time then. **

**I also want to thank Rex'sgirl for assisting with the editing and checking over the chapter to be sure it's okay. All right time for me to go. Please leave some reviews on what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Take care everyone, goodbye, and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason- Welcome everyone to the next chapter of the outlaws. This is going to be a special chapter because we're going to see what happens for Ahsoka and the other today marks my third year anniversary of being here on Fanfiction. **

**Ahsoka- Congrats Jason on being here for three years.**

**Jason- Yep I made my debut writing down my first two stories in 2010. Two of those stories were only the beginning. Now I made 20 stories, many of them into series. **

**Ahsoka- Yeah and half of them I was in them being paired with different guys.**

**Jason- Yeah and I got plenty more ideas for that.**

**Ahsoka- Oh boy, okay let's just start the chapter.**

**Jason- Right I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC.**

**Ahsoka- I don't belong to him, now then let's begin.**

**Jason- Enjoy everyone. **

**Redemption**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I had to open my big mouth and say those things. Now everyone on the ship hates me. I came here as a guest and they all treated me well. How do I repay them? By badmouthing all of them and saying bad things to James who risked his life to save me twice. I caused them to hate me, I made the twins cry and I betrayed their trust.

I sighed as I fell back on my bed. They were going to drop me off on Ryloth where the Twi'lek is from. I know there are some Republic bases on the planet for me to contact the Jedi temple and have them pick me up. But after what I did and said I couldn't leave. Not yet, not until I make things right.

I got up and walked out of my room. I looked around and saw no one was around. I headed towards the medical room where I hope to talk to James. As I headed towards the room a ray shield appeared in front of me. I tried to go around but I was blocked off by another ray shield. I looked over and saw a hologram form of Eve appear.

"Eve? What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but Rose asked me to keep an eye on you so you don't try to hurt James or do anything to hurt the others," Eve explained, "But mostly to keep you safe from Rose who wants to hurt you."

"Oh well while I am thankful you're keeping Rose from trying to kill me. I kind of need to talk to James, it's important,"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka I can't do that. Rose gave me my orders and told me not to let you near James," Eve said.

"Please let me talk to him. I promise I won't say anything mean to him I just…I need to talk to him please," I said pleading for Eve to let me talk to James.

Eve was silent for a minute then approached the ray shield. Her hand went through the ray shield, "Hand me your lightsabers and I'll let you go see him."

I nodded and gave her my lightsabers. She deactivated the ray shield and placed the lightsabers on her belt, "You may speak with him. However, if you hurt him like you did with the twins I will send you out into space."

"Got it," I said agreeing to the terms as I walked passed Eve.

I made it to the medical room and went inside. I saw James was resting on the bed. I saw he was awake. I smiled and was glad he was okay, more or less at least. He saw me and smiled.

"H-hey there, I'm glad to see your okay," James said smiling.

I smiled and approached him, "Yeah, thanks to you I'm okay. How are you um feeling?"

James groaned a bit, but he kept that smile of his, "A little sore, but as long as you and the others are okay. Then I'm okay too."

I sighed and wondered if Rose talked to him, "Um listen I need to talk to you about something."

"I don't suppose it involves you getting into a fight with the others right?" James asked.

I was shocked that James knew about the fight. I guess Rose did get to him. I was now concern if he hates me like the others do. I could leave, but I knew I had to do this. At least knowing would ease my mind.

"James…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at that and make the twins cry. It's just I was mad that you guys didn't tell me the truth…why didn't you?" I asked.

James sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I told them not to because I was worried you would hate us. Though I have to say I can't blame you for hating us. We attacked those Republic ships and hurt you guys. I told the others not to tell you because I was waiting till I knew we could tell you without getting mad at us. But it was wrong and for that I'm sorry."

"James you forgive me? That's it? You're not going to yell at me or be mad that I hurt the others? And insulted you all?" I asked confused that James is forgiving me so easily.

"I talked to Rose about this and I told her it was my fault for not telling you in the first place. I hope you forgive the others and I can understand that you hate me. I'll take the full blame just don't hate the others," James asked.

I sat next to James and faced him, "They hate me and I deserve it for not letting them understand. I let my temper cloud my mind. I don't hate them and I don't hate you either. Just please help me understand why you did what you guys did?"

James smiles and nods as he grabbed my hand, "Okay for you I'll tell you. Since this war began a lot of people have suffered and have not been getting any food or medical supplies. They're water gets polluted, their money gets taken away, and so does their land. All of this is not just in the Separatist, but in the Republic too. The people lose their homes and loved ones when the Republic don't come to the aid of the people till it's too late."

"So you just steal the food and medical supplies from our ships? How do you know those won't go to planets that will help people?" I asked James.

"We check the ships and only go for the ones that won't go to planet that helps people and to places where there are wounded soldiers. But we don't always attack Republic ships, not unless it's necessary," James said as he faces Ahsoka, "We usually just target Separatist ships and other corrupted governments."

"James is that why you were there? To steal supplies from us?" I asked.

James was silent, but nodded, "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I did want to tell you, but I was worried you would hate us all."

I sighed and knew I should be mad at them. But I understand why they did what they did. I lied in the past. Kidd was a Twi'lek I met long ago. He was a pod racer and I lied to him about who I was because I thought he was evil. Even when it looked like he was evil we found out he wasn't and was being used. Since then I learned not judge people who I believe are good without any proof, a lot of them.

"James…I forgive you if you forgive me for yelling at your friends."

James held my hand and smiled at me, "You mean _our_ friends. They're your friends too Ahsoka and I know they'll forgive you too."

I smiled and I hug James, "Thank you James."

I felt James returns the hug. We then broke the hug and stared at each other. I don't know what happened, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off his. We moved closer and closer to each other. My mind kept telling me to stop, but my heart kept telling me to keep going. We leaned forward as our lips were close to touching when James stopped.

"Wait…we can't,"

I stared at James and knew he was right, "I know,"

James looked down, "You're a Jedi and I'm a criminal. It wouldn't work out, besides I don't want to risk you getting kicked out of the Jedi order."

I looked at James and knew he was right. I could get kicked out because of me breaking the rules. I knew my master wouldn't like that. It would mean I let him down breaking the code. I stared at James and knew I couldn't do it. But I knew there was something I needed to know.

"James be honest with me and I want you to tell me the truth okay?" James nodded, "James…do you love me?"

James's eyes widen with shock and looked at me surprised by my question, "Wh-what?"

"Do…you…love…me? And please be honest," I asked him again.

James was silent, but soon spoke, "Yes I do…I love you Ahsoka. Since I first met you I felt something towards you, but I didn't think it was anything till…till you saved me and I felt something towards you afterwards. I love you Ahsoka and I know you probably don't love me back, but I will love you no matter what."

My mind kept telling me to keep to the code. But after what James said I didn't know what to do. I listened to my heart and made my choice. I got close to James and before he could say anything I kissed him. I kissed him right on the lips. I could tell he was surprised, so was I. I broke the code, but I didn't care. This felt so right.

I could feel James return the kiss. I move towards the bed where we continued kissing. I didn't want this moment to stop. But it did. I stopped kissing him so I could breathe. We stared at each other and I could feel James stroking his hand against my cheek. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too James and I say screw the code I will always love you no matter what,"

James smiles as I lay my head down on his chest. James moved his hand and began to stroke my lekku. It felt weird at first, but soon it felt good. James held me close and I loved it.

Meanwhile Eve saw and heard everything that happened just now. She recorded everything and left the room. She smiled and was glad Ahsoka forgave James. She was even happier that the two were together. She headed towards the others where she was going to show what happened.

_Ryloth (Normal pov)_

It took a few hours, but the phantom ship came out of hyperspace. Before their arrival James talked to the crew who already knew about what happened. Ahsoka was forgiven, though Rose was still a little mad. They entered the planet's atmosphere and headed towards near a Republic base that is close by for Ahsoka to walk to.

They got passed the Republic ships and jammed their transmitters to keep the clones from finding them. They dropped off the Twi'lek first near his home, then headed towards near the Republic base. As Adam sets the ship to auto-pilot to allow Eve to fly it, the others were in the common room where Ahsoka was saying her goodbyes.

Ahsoka hugs the twins who were sad that Ahsoka was leaving, "Goodbye you two. I'm going to miss you both and please stay out of trouble."

Korra spoke, "We'll try,"

Karra spoke, "Ahsoka can you do us a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

The twins took out a piece of paper that had a drawing of an older Togruta lady that seemed familiar to Ahsoka.

The twins spoke at the same time, "Can you give it to lady Shaak Ti?"

"Uh sure why?" I asked.

Korra spoke, "We knew her from our time at the Jedi temple."

Karra spoke, "Can you give it to her and tell her it's from us?"

The twins spoke at the same time, "We don't want her to be worried about us."

Ahsoka smiles and puts the paper away, "I promise I'll give it to her."

The twins smiled and hug Ahsoka again. Ahsoka returns the hug and pats their head as she turns to Marcus. Marcus handed Ahsoka a small box.

"This contains a special bottle that was given to me by my grandma. It's supposed to heal any injuries even near fatal ones. Although I will warn you my grandma made it so the taste will be horrible," Marcus said warning Ahsoka.

"Just like her food and taste in designs!" Eric shouted.

"Hey shut up about my mama! No one says her cooking and taste are bad except her son," Marcus said.

Ahsoka snickered a bit, "Thank you…Dr. Marcus,"

Marcus smiles and hugs Ahsoka gently, "Your welcome Ahsoka,"

Ahsoka turns to Kane who had a small bag with a container inside, "This contains four slices of pizza, some pasta, and cake I made. In case you get hungry on the way back to Coruscant."

Ahsoka took the bag, "Thanks Kane, I'm going to miss your meals a lot."

"If you get hungry go see my friend Dexter Jettster who owns a diner. Tell him I send ya and he'll make some of the food I made for ya," Kane said.

"I will thank you Kane," Ahsoka hugs Kane who hugs her back.

She then turns to Adam and Eric, "Thanks for letting me stay here guys,"

"No problem kid just be careful and if you need help we'll be there for ya," Eric said.

"You remember the cover story right?" Adam asked.

"I got it don't worry," Ahsoka said.

"Good, take care then Ahsoka and be safe friend," Adam said as Ahsoka shook his hand and then Eric's hand.

"And remember take the pill after you arrive on Coruscant," Eric said.

Ahsoka nodded and then turns to Eve, "Thank you for not telling the council about us Ahsoka and I hope you'll keep the holopad safe,"

"I will don't worry," Ahsoka said keeping the small holopad tucked away.

Eve made her a holopad that allows her to contact James so the two can keep in contact. That way they know if everything is okay and keep talking to each other, that way their relationship can still work despite them being far away.

"Good, take care then Ahsoka," Eve hugs Ahsoka.

Ahsoka returns the hug, "Thank you Eve for helping me,"

Ahsoka then turns to Rose who was silent to her. Ahsoka sighs and knew this was going to be tough to do, "Rose listen I'm sorry for-

Rose stopped Ahsoka and hugs her, "I forgave you the moment I saw you and my brother getting together."

Ahsoka smiles and returns the hug, "Thank you,"

Rose whispered into Ahsoka's ear, "Just so you know if you hurt my brother in any way I will find you and I will kill you when you sleep."

Ahsoka's eyes widen a bit by what Rose said. Rose broke the hug and whistles innocently as she walks towards Eric. Now Ahsoka had something to be afraid of besides facing the council if she did something bad. James approached Ahsoka and the others soon left the room.

"Well…this is it," James said.

"Yeah, it is," Ahsoka said knowing this was it.

The two kept quiet and knew Ahsoka was going to leave soon. James didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to go back. He didn't want her to leave her home and she didn't want to leave the others behind. Plus she was worried that they would think she was dead. She didn't want to leave them thinking she was gone.

"James was it wrong for me to say I loved you? I mean we both knew I wasn't going to stay and well. Do you think I shouldn't have kissed you?"

James grabbed Ahsoka's hands, "No I'm glad you said it. It put my mind to ease to know you do love me and so you know I do love you too. I just hope it won't distract you from doing your job."

"It won't, I'm just worried that the Republic will try to find you guys and arrest you," Ahsoka said.

"I know, still they had many tries to catch us no such luck. They don't know who we are so as long as we keep this a secret we'll all be safe," James said.

Ahsoka smiles and hugs James, "I'm just worried that my master will not believe me and will try to find you guys. Then hurt you."

James smiles and returns the hug as he strokes Ahsoka's lekku, "I know, don't worry everything will be fine."

Ahsoka sighs, "I hope so,"

The ship soon landed and the two looked at each other. Ahsoka and James headed towards the cargo bay. Once they got there the ramp went down. Ahsoka and James stared at each other, then they kissed.

"I love you Ahsoka,"

Ahsoka smiles, "I love you too James and be safe."

"You too," James said as Ahsoka walked down the ramp till James remembered something, "Oh wait I have something for you."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

James approached Ahsoka and showed her a small medallion necklace, "This has been in my dad's family for generations. It's supposed to give us luck. In fact my dad wore this when he met my mom and I wore it when I met you."

"Wow that is lucky, but wait you can't give this to me. It's too important to you James," Ahsoka said not wanting to risk losing the medallion.

"I want you to keep it so it can give you luck and so it will keep you safe. Don't worry I have fate in you that you will keep it safe, just like it kept me safe for all these years," James putting the medallion necklace around Ahsoka's neck.

Ahsoka smiles and tucks the necklace away, "I love it James thank you."

"You're welcome Ahsoka," the two kissed and embraced each other one more time before Ahsoka walked off the ship ,"Goodbye Ahsoka and we'll see each other again."

Ahsoka smiles and waves James back, "Goodbye James and we better see each other again James, because I still want a rematch."

"We'll see," James said smiling as the ramp began to close, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ahsoka shouted back as the ramp closed and the ship began to take off. Ahsoka sighs and gets her things as she begins to walk towards the Republic base.

**Not bad right? I hope everyone liked the chapter and yes I got the two to finally get together. It took 12 chapters but finally the two are together. I hope everyone liked the chapter. And also uh to Fett fan sorry for not having Death Watch in the chapter, but don't worry it will soon.**

**Okay thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter. Please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. Take care everyone and goodbye. See you all next time and be safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jason- Welcome to the new chapter and I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Ahsoka- I'm sure they will though I wonder how come you stopped me and James from getting together.**

**Jason- I didn't, I just don't think you two should be together just yet. You're in a relationship, but you're in a war, and if your master finds out you are dating a criminal.**

**Ahsoka- Oh right I get it. He would overreact and lock James up.**

**Jason- Or kill him like he did to the sand people.**

**Ahsoka- What?**

**Jason- Uh I mean time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy everyone.**

**Ahsoka- Wait Jason what did you say? What did my master do?**

**Trip to Mandalore**

_A month later (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a month since I returned to the Jedi temple. I got to say it feels great to be back home. The moment I return to the Jedi temple my master approached me and asked me so many questions. I knew he would and I answered them as best I could. I couldn't exactly tell him I was taken on board the phantom ship that has been responsible for the attacks on the Republic ships.

If I told him that he would freak out. So I lied to him saying I don't remember what happened after the ceiling collapsed. When it happened I woke up on board a ship with a group of colonist. I didn't like lying to him or the council. But for the safety of the others I had to lie. They believed me and it was thanks to the special serum Marcus gave me, along with the help of some colonist who the outlaws helped. They owed them a favor and returned it by telling the council what they did.

The council had decided not to send me on any missions till I was ready. I guess they felt I'm hiding something else. It didn't matter I was glad to be back. Still I did miss the others. I missed Marcus and Kane arguing. I missed the twins playing. I missed Rose, Eric, Adam, and Eve showing me how to act like a teenager. The one I missed the most was James. We kept in contact with each other, but I still missed him.

We had to limit our time talking to each other because my master kept checking up on me. He kept asking if I was okay and asked me a lot of questions. All annoying, but I understand his concern. Right now we were in the mess hall getting something to eat. While we ate I looked at the food and I sighed. I missed Marcus's food. The Jedi temple's food I forgot how bad it was. It wasn't horrible, just not as good as Marcus's food.

"Ahsoka you okay? You barley touched your food," Anakin asked noticing me poking my food a bit.

"Sorry master I uh I guess I'm not that hungry," I said lying to my master again.

"Ahsoka I sense something is bothering you. Come on what is it?" Anakin asked suspicious of me.

I sighed and decided to lie again, "Well I was just thinking on…when the council will let me go back on missions. I've been mentally and physically cleared. What are they waiting for?"

Anakin puts his utensil down, "I asked the council to give you a little more time off until I was sure you were ready."

"Master I am ready," I said.

"Was that before or after you went onboard the damaged cruiser where you disappeared for a week?" Anakin said as he picked up his utensil and continued eating.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to let that go. I told him I saw a ship entering the cruiser and I wanted to check it out. It could have been a Separatist ship so I went in to investigate. Yet he still won't let that go.

"Master we have been over this I told you it wasn't my fault okay? Aren't you ever going to let this go?" I asked.

Anakin looked at me, "I will once you tell me what really happened on board the ship."

I sighed and knew this is where he was going with this. He has been suspicious about my story and thought I was lying. I keep telling him nothing happened. At least anything I could remember. I told him I passed out when the ceiling collapsed. He still doesn't believe me.

"I told you I don't remember. Why don't you believe me?" I asked him.

"I want to believe you Ahsoka. It's just something about your story doesn't seem true that's all," Anakin said not wanting Ahsoka to get angry with him.

I sighed, "Well believe it master because that's what happened."

Anakin stopped eating and puts his utensil down, "Fine, but if I find out otherwise Ahsoka then it will look bad for you."

I nodded as Master Kenobi came by, "Hello you two how are you?"

I smiled seeing Master Kenobi, "We're doing fine Master Kenobi. Just having our usual discussions on my master ever going to stop babying me and let me get back on doing missions again."

Anakin eyed Ahsoka, while Obi wan smiled, "Well Ahsoka you don't have to worry about that. The council has decided to send you on a mission."

"What?" Anakin asked surprised that the council is sending Ahsoka on a mission.

I was celebrating in my mind that I finally am going on a mission. After two weeks of doing nothing in the Jedi temple I was finally going on a mission.

"Don't worry Anakin you're coming along too," Obi Wan said.

I was now disappointed. I didn't mind my master coming along. I just know he will be looking out for me and will be giving me orders to do nothing.

"Great, so what's the mission?" Anakin asked.

"You both will be accompanying Senator Amidala and two other senators to Mandalore. Senator Amidala informed us there will be a meeting between Separatist and Republic senators who will discuss about the war," Obi Wan said discussing the mission.

"Does the chancellor know?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so, but Anakin please don't go telling him. I'm sure Senator Amidala had informed him of this," Obi Wan said knowing Anakin would go telling the chancellor about the meeting.

"Fine I won't, so when do we leave?" Anakin asked.

"In a few hours so finish eating you two and good luck," Obi Wan said as he was about to leave when Ahsoka said something.

"Aren't you coming master? I'm sure Dutchess Satine would be happy to see you again?"

"Unfortunately I'm needed on a mission to help Master Secura," Obi Wan said.

"All right then I guess we better get our things ready. Ahsoka go get ready okay?" Anakin said.

"Fine," I said as I got up and headed towards my room.

_(Normal pov)_

Obi Wan sat on the table where Anakin was finishing up his meal. Anakin noticed Obi Wan seemed to have something on his mind.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed you and Ahsoka seem to be arguing about something," Obi Wan said.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Anakin said as he continued eating.

"Really? Anakin I know you and I know Ahsoka. The two of you don't argue about nothing. Believe me I know you were my padawan," Obi Wan said causing Anakin to smile a bit.

"Well she feels as if I don't trust her to go on missions again. At least not alone and I get the feeling she's hiding something from us," Anakin said explaining the situation to Obi Wan, "But like I said it's nothing, at least nothing I can't handle."

"Oh yes your handling it well. Despite the fact that you're upsetting her with all the questions you're asking of her," Obi Wan said.

"I'm not upsetting her. I just want the truth," Anakin said.

"If she is hiding something she'll tell you when she's ready. She won't tell you if you keep demanding it," Obi Wan said.

"And if she doesn't tell me?" Anakin asked.

"She will, just give her time and leave her be with the interrogation okay?" Obi Wan said wanting his former padawan to be patient with Ahsoka.

"Fine, I hope your right Obi Wan," Anakin said agreeing with his friend, for now.

_A few hours later (Ahsoka's pov)_

My master and I were on board Padme's ship as we headed towards the planet of Mandalore. Padme was on board, along with two other senators of the Republic. My master was with the senators as they discussed what they were going to say at the meeting. I was in my room trying to contact James. So far nothing, I was worried he was in trouble or was on a mission.

I sighed and waited to hear from him. I lay back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My bed wasn't as soft as the one back with the others. Everything from the ship and from my friends I missed a lot. Talking to them, having fun, it was all something a Jedi couldn't do. Yet nothing bad happened like the Jedi said would if I let my feelings be free.

Still I understand the risks of letting my feelings be free. If I have no control over them then they can cause me problems. That includes my attachment to James. I love him and if anything happened to him. I sighed and didn't want to think about that at the moment. I looked at the holopad and James didn't reply. I was a little worried, but I had to believe James is okay, wherever he is. I then heard a knock on my door and a voice. It was Padme.

"Ahsoka it's me may I come in?"

I used the force to let Padme in. She came in the room and closed the door.

"Is something wrong Padme?" I asked.

"No nothing just wanted to come see you. I heard you disappeared a month ago and I wanted to come see you," Padme sat down next to my bed, "Sorry I didn't come visit you when you came back. Been busy with work you know."

I smiled, "It's okay I'm glad to see you again Padme and I'm glad it wasn't my master who came to see me."

"I know, Anakin has been telling me how he was worried about you and how he thinks your hiding something," Padme said knowing how Anakin can be when he's worried about someone he cares for, "But that's just him showing he cares about you Ahsoka."

I sighed and knew Padme was right, "I know Padme. But I still wish my master would trust me enough to believe me and to drop these questions."

Padme sat on Ahsoka's bed, "Ahsoka he's worried and if you want I'll talk to him. I can get him to leave you alone with the questions."

"You will? Thanks Padme I appreciate it," I said glad Padme was going to help.

"No problem now get ready we'll be landing soon," Padme said as she got up and walked towards the door.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Elsewhere another ship was heading towards Mandalore. On board the ship was a droid who was flying the ship. Behind the droid was a hooded figure. The figure walked over near the droid just as they were receiving a message from someone.

"Put it on," the young man said as a hologram form of a man in a Mandalorian outfit appeared.

"Hello kid, you almost to Mandalore?" the man asked.

"Yes I am. You sure if I do this Count Dooku will reveal himself?" the young man asked.

"If you cause trouble yes he will. Remember the device you have will track where he's hiding and once we have his location we will end him," the man said.

"Good, I'll make sure to do my part and I hope you do the same," The boy said.

"Don't worry kid we will just make sure you get the information," the man said before cutting off transmission.

The ship came out of hyperspace and was in view of the planet of Mandalore. The boy sighs as he held a blaster in his hand. He knew this was the only way to avenge his mother. He only hopes all goes according to plan without any problems. At least he hopes so.

**There ya go. Short I know, but still good I hope. I'm sure many know who our young man is at the end. Also James is missing. Hmmmm I wonder where our young outlaw went to and if he's okay. I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**Please leave some review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you don't like it then don't leave a review then. See you all next time. Take care everyone and be safe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason- Here we are another chapter of the outlaws. **

**Ahsoka- Last one was short. This one won't be I hope.**

**Jason- Maybe, who knows?**

**Gir- I like squirrels.**

**Ahsoka-…why is he here?**

**Jason- Because he's funny and crazy. **

**Gir screams like a monkey.**

**Ahsoka- He creeps me out. Can we start?**

**Jason- Fine I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC.**

**Ahsoka- Let's begin then.**

**Gir- I like to make waffles….**

**Jason-…..whoa he is creepy.**

**Old friends same old trouble**

_Mandalore (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been some time since I was on Mandalore. Last time I was there was on a mission to help some cadets. However, my mission changed when four of the cadets one being Dutchess Satine's nephew got involved in a corruption that occurred on Mandalore. Korkie, Amis, Soniee, and Lagos all witness the Prime Minister at the time Almec involved in the corruption. I helped them and helped the Dutchess with some help from the cadets of course.

Since then I haven't come by Mandalore. However, I did hear that Death Watch hasn't caused any problems for the people of Mandalore. So that's some good news. Along with the corruption in Mandalore lessening since Almec gave up some names. So things are getting better.

The ship landed and we soon walked down the ramp. We were greeted by Dutchess Satine along with her nephew Korkie. Korkie has gotten taller and he looks like he has been working out a bit.

"Welcome Senator Amidala it's been a while," Satine said greeting Padme.

"Indeed, it has been a long time. How are you?" Padme asked.

"I've been fine," sees Anakin and Ahsoka behind Padme, "Hello Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano. It's been a long time since I've seen you two."

Anakin and I bowed our heads to Satine, "It's good to see you too my lady. I see things look like they have been going well since we were here last."

"You mean since I was here last master?" I said correcting my master since he only dropped me off and picked me up while I did the hard work.

"Uh right since my padawan was here last time," Anakin said correcting himself.

Satine and Padme laughed a little, "Indeed, you two remember my nephew Korkie?" Satine said reintroducing Korkie to us.

"We remember, hi Korkie how are you? Staying out of trouble I hope?" I said.

"Yes ma'am and it's good to see you again. A lot has changed since you were here," Korkie said happy to see Ahsoka again.

"I don't doubt it," I said.

"All right then let's get going the meeting will begin in a few hours. Shall we get going then?" Satine said we all nodded. We followed Satine and Korkie inside as we headed to get some rest before the meeting.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Out in the outer rim a Separatist ship the droid army general Grievous was heading towards a Republic planet to take over it. The planet's defenses were weak and there wasn't much Republic ships around to stop them. Grievous was confident he would win this fight without it being a problem. As the ships headed to the planet one of the droids informed him Count Dooku was calling. Grievous ordered the droid to put it through. Soon the holographic form of Count Dooku appeared.

"Greetings Count Dooku," Grievous said bowing his head to the Sith lord.

"General I need you once you're done with your mission to go to Kadavo. It seems some of Queen Miraj's old guards believe she wasn't murdered by the Jedi," Dooku said giving Grievous his orders.

"Bah! Why should I waste my time helping those slavers? Why not send someone else to do this job?" Grievous asked.

"Because I want this done quick. If I send anyone else it would take time, but with your presence there it would take less time to deal with these rebels," Dooku said.

"Fine, I'll go deal with them after I'm done," Grievous said hating that he has to go on a boring mission.

"Finish your matter soon general. I don't need to remind you how we need more victories in the outer rim. Considering the many losses we suffered with you in charge, including the loss against Skywalker's forces a month ago," Dooku said bringing up how Skywalker's fleet defeated Grievous's fleet.

Grievous growled at Dooku who soon disappeared. Grievous vowed he will find Skywalker and defeat him. Along with the so called phantom ship that he was send to look for. That will be on his next objections.

_Hours later (Ahsoka's pov)_

Padme and I were in the meeting with the senators of the Republic and Separatist. They were discussing about the war and how they should try to end it. One reminded the other senators about the incident on Coruscant involving the power going out and how the other claimed Republic forces killed Senator Mina Bonteri. Even though that wasn't true and it was actually Count Dooku.

I don't know how, but Padme and I know Dooku had something to do with her death. We also suspected he had something to do with the attack on Coruscant. But without any proof he got away with both incidents. I felt bad that Mina died. She was the first and possibly only Separatist senator I ever met who was good. I felt even bad for Lux who was Mina's son.

His mom is dead and now he was an orphan. I never knew what happened to him. Padme tried to find out what happened to him. But couldn't find anything to tell us he is okay. I really hope he is okay, wherever he is.

Padme worked her magic and was able to convince the senator they had nothing to do with her death. Two believed her, but one didn't. I hoped Padme could help end this war. If it's over then peace would return. If it ends then I might be able to see James again. There's hoping at least.

Before they continued discussing one of the senators asked if anyone had something to say. To my surprise and to everyone's surprise someone spoke who neither of us knew was here. We looked over and I couldn't believe who it was.

"I have something to say, about the legitimacy of the separatist," it was Lux.

I couldn't believe it. Lux Bonteri was here. He's okay. I was so relief and surprise to see him. Still I wondered what he was doing here and if Padme knew about this.

"You didn't mention Lux Bonteri would be here."

"I didn't know," Padme said who was just as surprise to see him as I was.

Lux bowed his head to Dutchess Satine who allowed him to speak. The queen nodded allowing Lux to speak his mind.

"I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri. Loyal separatist, a patriot, a friend," Lux looked over to me and I couldn't help but smile. I was glad to see him again I wondered what he was doing here and what he had to say, "It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood."

One of the separatist leaders stood up outraged by what Lux said, "That is a lie remove this traitor immediately."

I wanted to help but Padme kept me back. If I got involved it would ruin the meeting between both sides. For now I had to wait for the right time to sneak away so I could go help Lux. I saw some commando droids show up. They walked over to Lux and begin to drag him away.

"I will not be silenced," Lux struggled against the commando droids.

"Stop this," Dutchess Satine said who didn't like what the separatist leaders were doing.

"We would ask that you let us handle this matter ourselves," One of the separatist senators said.

"No Dooku is deceiving you, you will all be betrayed just like my mother," Lux said before they took him out of the room.

"Padme we have to help him, they'll kill him," I said whispering to Padme.

"See what you can do, but be careful," Padme said.

I nodded and went to look for Lux. I left the room without interrupting the meeting and went to go free Lux. I followed the commando droids as they led Lux towards a separatist ship. I knew they would kill him, that's something they would do. As they headed to the ship I snuck around the commando droids and entered the ship.

_(Normal pov)_

It was all going according to plan Lux thought to himself. He got himself captured and now they were taking him to see Dooku. What he didn't count on was seeing Ahsoka again. That was something Lux didn't expect. He only hopes she doesn't try anything otherwise it might ruin his plan.

The droids took Lux into a dark room where the droids threw him in. Lux then heard the voice of the man who murdered his mother.

"Those are some strong accusations you have made against me," Lux knew it was him Count Dooku. He looked up and saw the man who killed his mother.

"You know what you did, Dooku" Lux looked up to see Dooku in holographic form. He took out a small device and activated it.

"Do I? I have done a lot of things young man, the death of your mother seems to have escaped me," Lux knew what Dooku did. Dooku just refuses to admit.

"I will have my revenge," Lux said knowing he will have his revenge.

"I think it's time for us to reunite the young senator with his mother," I looked up acting shock, "Kill him!" Lux looked over as the commando droids were about to attack him just he was about to take out his blaster Ahsoka came into the room.

"Ahsoka?" Ahsoka used the force to push one of the droids back when kicked the other one away.

"Lux I think it's time to go don't you?" Ahsoka extended her hand to Lux. Lux took her hand and both began to run out of the ship.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I saved Lux that was good. But now we're being chased by enemy droids. I knew I had to get Lux out, before he gets hurt. I contacted R2 so we can be ready to escape.

"R2 fire up the engines we're leaving," R2 responded and did as he was told.

We made it outside where I kicked one of the droids from behind and used the force to knock out the other. We continued running as more Commando droids followed us.

"Come on," I told Lux as we continued running. We passed by three commando droids who saw us and began to blast us, "Hurry hurry."

"Ahsoka I appreciate the help but-

"Keep moving," I said as I interrupted Lux and led him to the ship as the droids chased us.

We then ran into captain Tagger who was a senate commando. He came with us just in case we ran into some trouble. I guess it's a good thing they did come with us. Otherwise I would have had to hold off the droids.

"Captain Tagger we got incoming clankers," I said as the commandos caught up to us.

Captain Tagger opened fire, "We'll cover you sir," the republic guards opened fire at the droid while Lux and I got onboard the ship and took off.

We made it to the cockpit and R2 told me my master was contacting us. I sighed and knew I would have to explain to him what happened. He soon appeared in holographic form and I could tell he wasn't thrilled about what just happened.

"Ahsoka, Padme contacted me that the peace negotiations have collapse, where are you?"

"I'm on route to Coruscant master, I have Lux Bonteri with me," I said pointing to Lux.

"Master Jedi I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," Lux said apologizing for what happened.

"It's nothing you'll be safe with the republic," I said wanting Lux to come back with us where he would be safe.

"All right, bring Bonteri to Coruscant and we'll discuss amnesty," Anakin said to Ahsoka.

"Yes master," the transmission was cut off and as I got up I looked over to see Lux aiming a blaster at me.

"I can't go with you Ahsoka," Lux said aiming his blaster at Ahsoka.

"Wh-what?" I said shocked that Lux was aiming a gun at me.

"I told you I have a plan," Lux said, but then I took his blaster from him before he could try anything with it..

"Shooting me is not going to be part of your plan. What are you doing with a gun anyways? You're not a fighter," I said knowing Lux wasn't a fighter.

"I'm no Separatist either and I won't join the republic," Lux said knowing after what he did he knew he wouldn't be welcomed back by the Separatist.

"What other choice do you have?" I said knowing Lux didn't have much choice but to come back with us.

"There is a different way," Lux said knowing there is another way.

"I understand everything you have gone through, I understand that you're alone, but the republic will help you," I said as I tried to comfort him knowing what he lost.

"Like they did for my mother!" Lux yelled at Ahsoka which surprised her, "I already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and are allied with my cause."

"And what cause is that?" I asked suspicious of who this group is that Lux met.

"To kill Dooku," Lux said in a dark tone.

I could sense he wants Dooku dead. I can't blame him. Dooku murdered Lux's mom and possibly his dad. But I knew revenge is not the way. I had to convince him to stop this. That I hope we can deal with once we get home.

"The only one you're going to get killed is yourself, I'm sorry but I'm taking you to Coruscant," I said as I got on the pilot's seat to fly us to Coruscant, "Your plan hasn't been well thought out Lux, without me how did you think you would escape those droids?"

"Like this," the last thing I felt was a sharp pain going through my body and then blacking out.

_(Normal pov)_

Lux sighs and knew he didn't want to do that, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice, "I'm sorry Ahsoka."

Lux picked Ahsoka up and placed her in the seat behind him. He made it look like she was sleeping. The astro droid she had came in and Lux lied to the droid saying Ahsoka was sleeping. It worked and Lux got on the pilot's seat. He punched in the coordinates and headed to planet where he would meet the group that will help him get revenge against Dooku.

**Not bad right? Again short I know. But we are getting close to meeting the group some people are waiting to see. No James in this chapter or any of the outlaws. I know, but I promise they will be in the future so don't worry. I hope everyone likes the chapter and I'm sure many will guess what happens next.**

**Time for me to go. Please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. If you don't like how the chapter went then don't leave a review then. Okay bye everyone and take care. See you all next time, later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are the new chapter for the outlaws. Yes this chapter will have Death Watch appear. If you all remember the episode "A friend in need" then you know what I mean. There will be some changes to this chapter than from the episode. You'll know what I mean as you read along the chapter.**

**Also hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation since it won't be long till school and college begins again. So enjoy your time and have fun, but be sage about it. Now then I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Well enjoy the chapter everyone let's begin.**

**Return of an old friend**

_Carlac (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to open my eyes as my vision was a little blurry. I groaned as I tried to remember what happened. Only thing I could remember was seeing Lux again on Mandalore. Then I remember me saving him from the Separatist and then us talking.

"Lux?" I called out for Lux to find out what happened, "Lux?"

I looked around and saw he wasn't there. I got up and saw we were on a planet. It was snowing and there were some trees around. I checked the consul to see which planet we're on. It says we're on 'Carlac'. I know that planet and I know it's not on the side of the Republic or Separatist. So why were we here?

I then remembered what happened. Lux said he was going to meet up with some group on Carlac to get revenge on Dooku. I told him we were going to Coruscant and I asked him how he was going to escape from the droids when he. **That little…he knocked me out. Oh when I get my hands on him.**

I looked out and saw he was standing outside wearing a coat, "R2 look around the ship and try to find where he hid my lightsabers. I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Bonteri,"

I walked out of the cockpit to talk to Lux. I found a coat and put it on. I also put the hood up to cover my face. The cold and my lekku don't get along well. I got out of the ship and walked towards Lux wondering what he was up to.

"Lux what are we doing here? And where's my lightsabers?"

Lux turned to me and didn't seem happy to see me out of the ship, "You should have stayed inside."

I was going to ask him why when all of a sudden several armored figures arrived landing near us. They surrounded us all wearing the same armor. I soon realized who these people were as soon as the last figure arrived, who turns out to be a woman.

"Your late kid,"

"Deathwatch," I said quietly knowing things have gone from bad to worst.

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

Anakin and Padme were getting their things together after the meeting went bad. Padme felt bad for Lux for what happened to his mother. She was good friends with Mina and was sadden to hear that she was dead. She knew Dooku killed her. She knew he also had something to do with the attack on Coruscant.

But without any proof there was no way to convince the Separatist senators that Dooku was using them. A part of her though could tell they knew what Dooku did, but are too scared to stand up against him. She pitied them for not being brave like Mina and standing up for what she believed in.

She was glad Lux was alive, but was worried if he made it to Coruscant or not. Anakin told her they hadn't heard from Ahsoka since yesterday. Anakin was worried, but Padme assured her Ahsoka was okay. Anakin left the room to speak with the council since he thought Lux had something to do with Ahsoka's disappearance.

As Padme finished getting her things ready Dutchess Satine entered the room, "A shame you're leaving Padme. I had hoped you and your friend could stay here for a little while longer."

"I know, but unfortunately I have to get back to work," Padme said sighing and wishing she didn't have to leave.

Satine noticed the look and knew what it was, "I take it your worried about the young man Lux Bonteri right?"

"Yes, I knew his mother and I'm worried for his safety. I know he's with Master Skywalker's padawan. But I can't help but worry they're in trouble. They haven't arrived at Coruscant," Padme explained.

"I see, well I'm sure they're fine don't worry. We both know Ahsoka well and know she is capable of handling herself, along with others," Satine said.

"Yeah I know. Still I guess I can't help but worry. I know Lux can't go back to the Separatist after what he said and I hope the Republic will allow him to stay," Padme said.

"If they don't I'll let him stay here where he'll be safe. If not I know someone who can keep him safe," Satine said.

"Who?" Padme asked.

"Someone I know well. I'll tell you another time. Do you have time for some tea?" Satine asked.

"Sure," Padme said as she follows Satine to get a drink.

_Carlac (Ahsoka's pov)_

What could be worst? Being tricked by someone you helped save into landing on a cold planet or being stuck on a cold planet pretending you're the guy's fiancé and being stuck on a planet with a bunch of terrorist named Death Watch? I'd say the second one is the worst and I would have taken my chances fighting the droids on Mandalore than being here.

Lux had apparently made a deal with Death Watch who were the terrorist group of Mandalore. They wanted to take over Mandalore so they could make it like it used to be, before Dutchess Satine took over. I remembered all the stories Master Kenobi and Skywalker told me about them. I never met a Death Watch member, until today. Now I'm regretting meeting one.

This woman Bo-Katan asked who I was and I had to open my big mouth and say I was Lux's fiancé. What was I thinking? Then she proceeded to slap my ass. I was definitely going to kick her ass first chance I get. Then if things didn't get any worst Lux and I were taken to Death Watch's camp.

We arrived to the camp where we saw more members of Death Watch having fun. Either using droids as target practice or just destroying them for fun. How could Lux join these guys? They're horrible and they don't give a damn about anyone. I wish I had my lightsabers right now. R2 has them when he found them on the ship.

But at the moment I couldn't use them. Even if I could I would be putting Lux's life in danger. From the looks of things even if I had them they still outnumbered me. So that plan was out of the question. I would need to think of a different one. One that will help me defeat them and escape with Lux alive…for now.

I saw they took R2 to a different tent to probably repair some of the damaged droids so they could shoot the droids some more. I hope he will be okay. Meanwhile Lux and I were put in another tent and they told us to wait till their boss shows up. This was a good chance now to find out what the heck was going on.

"Lux what's going on? Why are you working with Death Watch?"

"Don't worry everything will be okay. Just don't ruin my plan okay?" Lux said to me.

"Plan? What plan?" I didn't know what he was planning, but so far I'm not liking it.

Lux revealed a small device around his wrist as he explained to me his plan, "This is a holo-trace device. It can identify the origin of any holo-transmission. I knew if I accused Dooku of murder I would be brought to face him. Well it worked and I now know Dooku's exact location. If death watch moves quick enough. We can destroy him, is that enough of a plan for you?"

Wow I had to admit that plan is pretty good, besides him working for Death Watch of course. I know we have the same kinds of device to track where a holo-transmission is being taken from. But I don't think we used them to track Dooku down, at least to my knowledge. Still the idea of Lux asking Death Watch for help is not my idea of a good idea.

"This is not some idealistic political group. They will take the information and kill you,"

I knew they would kill Lux once he served his purpose. Death Watch doesn't have any honor. That's what Master Kenobi has told me. Even James who told me what they did to his family and friends. Once Lux hands them the information they'll kill him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Lux said as he sounded disappointed.

"The death watch are murders, sworn to destroy Jedi. You don't know what your-"

Lux interrupted me when he kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he motioned to me someone was coming so I let him kiss me. I didn't like it, especially if James finds out.

"Are we interrupting something?" the leader of death watch came in with two of his men.

We broke the kiss and I pushed Lux off a bit, "No, of course not we were just," I glared at Lux and he knew he was in trouble with me.

"It's time to talk business," the leader removed his helmet and I saw it was the guy who Master Kenobi fought, Pre Vazsla. He turned to me and I saw a scar on his face, "Tell your woman to leave us."

"Of course," Lux looked to me and as much as I didn't want to leave I didn't have a choice. Bo-Katan grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

_(Normal pov)_

Lux knew Ahsoka hates him for doing this. But he did have a plan and he was going to make sure it goes through. Lux turns to Pre Vazsla who stroke his head a bit.

"Nice choice for a woman kid, especially as young and good looking as that one," Pre Vazsla said snickering a bit, "Though if it was me I would prefer a Twi'lek."

"Well I'm not you and sorry for my delay. I ran into some trouble while gaining the information" Lux said.

"Of course, but now you have the information. That's all that matters, now give me what I want," Pre Vazsla said to me wanting the information on Dooku's location.

"When I know you'll use it correctly," Lux didn't want to hand the information till he knew they would use it well.

He knew Dooku was not going to be easy to take down. He's a Sith lord who are very dangerous, more dangerous than a Jedi. Lux wanted to be sure the plan Death Watch have will go well. If they fail then all of this would be for nothing.

"Don't toy with me boy, you see this scar?" Pre showed Lux the scar he got that from Dooku, "It was a parting gift from Count Dooku. If you question my resolve to destroy him again then I'll give you one just like it."

Lux nodded and took off the holo-tracer and handed it to Pre Vazsla, "This device will give you his location."

"Good, that was painless wasn't it? Now let's celebrate." Pre said as he led Lux out to celebrate.

_Outside (Ahsoka's pov)_

Bo-Katan took me to another tent where there was another Death Watch soldier inside along with other women who weren't human.

"Got another one for you, make sure she doesn't go anywhere got it?" Bo asked the soldier who nodded, "Good, now do as he says or else."

I nodded holding back any attempt to knock her lights out. Once she left the soldier shuts the tent and turns to me. He then approached me.

"Stand back," he kept coming towards me, "I mean it, stay away or-

He then grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I was confused by what he was doing. But for some reason this hug felt familiar. He leaned near my ear and whispered.

"You look cute in that outfit my angel," I gasped and realized who it was.

He broke the hug and removed his helmet. I was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Hey Ahsoka," it was James. I couldn't believe it. It was really James.

"Ja-James? Is that really you?" I asked.

He walked over towards me and kissed me on the lips. I knew it wasn't a dream nor an illusion. It was James. I was so happy. I pulled him in to deepen the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss and I hugged him.

"I missed you,"

James returns the hug, "I missed you too. Not seeing you for a month felt like years to me."

I broke the hug and smiled, "Where have you been? I have tried to contact you and the others, but I got nothing. And why are you wearing that Death Watch uniform?"

James smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh right about that. I was uh undercover. My team and I got hired by Dutchess Satine to help her find Death Watch, then to turn them in."

"Wait you know Dutchess Satine?" I asked.

"Yeah she's my aunt," James said.

My eyes widened in shock, "Wait what?"

"It's complicated, um my grandpa knocked up this other woman who later gave birth to Satine my aunt in law. I didn't know this till we landed on Mandalore a year ago and we found out we were related," James explained.

I couldn't believe it. James and Satine are related. That and she hired him to go undercover to find Death Watch. This kind of explains why he couldn't respond to any of my calls. Still he's related to the ruler of Mandalore. I did not see this coming.

"Enough about me though, what are you doing here Ahsoka? Are you on a mission too?" James asked.

"Not exactly, Lux Bonteri came to Mandalore ruining a meeting between the Separatist and the Republic by accusing Count Dooku of murdering his mom," I said as I explained everything to James minus Lux and I kissing a few minutes ago, "And now I'm stuck here till I can get Lux out of here."

James smiled, "That Bonteri kid really is a handful. I'm surprise Rose hasn't tried to kill him yet. She doesn't like rich kids, especially Lux."

"Wait you know Lux? How?" I asked confused by what else I didn't know.

"Oh well uh we know Lux because after his mom died we found him. He was trying to find a way to kill Dooku and we kind of bumped into each other a few days after we dropped you off," James explained, "We took him in and he kind of joined the crew."

"Wait I thought he joined Death Watch," I sat down on the floor, "I'm confused."

"He told us he found Death Watch and wanted their help. He joined them a month ago, but isn't sure about them," James explained, "We told him about them and he offered to help us. In exchange we help him find Dooku."

"And kill him?" I asked.

"Well we're kind of working on getting him not to kill Dooku. Just like I'm trying to work on myself not to kill Pre Vazsla," James said as he sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

James sighed, "Remember the story I told you about the guy who murdered my parents?"

"Yeah he would later become leader of…," I then realized who that man was, "No way, Pre Vazsla is the man who killed your parents?"

James lowered his head, "Yes, when Aunt Satine asked us to take on this mission. We accepted because we can finally avenge our parent's death. Just the part on not killing him is kind of hard for me and Rose not to do."

"Wait she's here too?" I asked.

"Yes, we arrived here where I joined the group three weeks ago. They took over a village and took the women. Luckily we managed to get the people out, even the women they caught," James points to the women near Ahsoka and deactivates their cloaking revealing them to be droids.

"So the real women and the villagers are safe with the others?" I asked surprised by James's plan.

"Yes, the others took the villagers on another part of the planet where they would be safe. Rose is up near some hills nearby as she aims her sniper rifle at all the members of Death Watch," James explained as he told me where the others were, "However, I told her not to make a move till the time was right."

"And that would be? Wait does Lux know about this whole thing?"

"Oh yeah he knows. He doesn't want to blow his cover since he wants to make sure we take down Death Watch in the right time, which happens to be tomorrow night when the snow storm comes in," James said.

"Snowstorm?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's one coming tomorrow and with their vision blinded Rose can take them down easily," James said.

"James this is still too risky using Lux to help you," I said not wanting Lux to get hurt.

"Don't worry he'll be okay. Rose is keeping an eye on him to make sure no harm comes upon him. Now then," James activates the droids hologram again, "They'll get the food ready, while we continue with the plan. Ahsoka trust me everything will be okay."

I sighed and wanted to tell James not to go through with this. But right now this plan was one I did agree with a little bit. At least with Rose keeping an eye out we should be fine.

"All right then, I just hope you know what you're doing James," I said.

"Trust me everything is under control,"

**Chapter is over and James is back. Yep Lux has joined the outlaws and is helping them take down the man who killed James and Rose's parents. Whoever knew it was Pre Vazsla you get a special prize. A cookie…with milk! That is the problem with the whole getting a cookie thing. You need milk for it to be good.**

**All right now then I hope everyone will be patient enough till the next chapter comes out. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it or see there is a mistake send me a message. Goodbye everyone and take care of yourselves.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for being gone for some time. Had to take care of some things and work out some problems. But now I'm back and so are the outlaws. Last time we saw Ahsoka with Lux as they met Death Watch. We also saw the return of James who was in disguise and is working with Lux to kill the leader of Death Watch and to help Lux kill Dooku. Will they succeed? Or will their plan be ruined? Let's find out.**

**I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone and also happy birthday to my brother. He is now a year older and I hope his birthday will turn out well. Anyways, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Revenge or Forgiveness?**

_A month ago (Lux's pov)_

_I was at my home on Raxus going over some things. Ever since my mother was murdered thanks to Count Dooku, I have been trying to find a way to avenge her. I knew it wasn't the Republic like Dooku said. I knew he was lying, but I didn't have any proof. If I tried to say it was him without any proof he would surely kill me._

_I knew if I was going to take him down I needed to find a way to prove it and find someone to help me. I couldn't go to the Jedi since murder is not their style. I couldn't ask Padme for help either since she is part of the Republic. I was still part of the Separatist and if I tried to contact her Dooku might find out. I could leave to join the Republic, but knowing Padme she would say to give up on revenge._

_Death Watch is my only hope. At least that's what I'm hoping for. Ever since I joined them I have been hearing stories on how they operate and that they're terrorist. I didn't want to associate myself with terrorist, but these people are enemies of Count Dooku. What choice do I have?_

_Doing it alone though was suicide. I knew I couldn't beat Dooku since he was a former Jedi. He could kill me without laying a finger on me. But I also didn't want to work with people who have no sense of honor. I needed to find someone to help me kill him, but who? Who could I find and trust to help me kill him?_

_"What would dad do?" I asked myself that question._

_"He probably wouldn't want you to do something stupid?"A mysterious voice said behind me._

_"You're right he wouldn't want me…to…"I quickly turned around and saw a figure with his back against the wall, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"_

_I couldn't see who the figure was. His outfit was all black and he was in the part of the room that was dark._

_"Next time you're planning to murder someone. Make sure it's not somewhere where the man you're trying to kill could be watching you," the man said as he stepped out of the shadows._

_He wore a long black trench coat. He had on a black hat that covered part of his face, along with black shirt, pants, belt, gloves, and boots. I could also see a blaster, but wasn't sure since the coat covered it. I didn't know who he was, but whoever he was I needed to be on my guard._

_"You work for Dooku?" I asked nervously._

_I could see the man smiling, "Put your mind to ease Bonteri I don't work for Dooku or the Separatist. I'm here to offer you a deal,"_

_I raised my eyebrow wondering what this man wanted, "What kind of deal?"_

_"I heard what happened to your mother and I'm truly sorry about that. I think you and I though can work out a deal where we both get what we want," the man said as he pulled out a bottle. He pulled out two small glass cups that were the kind you drink alcohol out of, "It's water don't worry."_

_"Oh okay and what do you think I want?" I asked him._

_"You want to kill the man who killed your parents. So do I, but to another man," the man said as he poured the two glasses._

_I sat down and stared at the man wondering why he wants me, "Why me? Why not someone else?"_

_The man stared at me and pushes the cup towards me, "Because the ones you work for to kill the old man is the same ones who took everything from me."_

_I took the glass cup as did the man, "So you want my help to kill Death Watch and you'll help me kill Dooku?"_

_The man nods his head, "Of course this is all up to you. If you say 'no' I will get up and leave. You'll never seem me again,"_

_I stared at the man for a moment and then to my glass cup. This seemed to good to be true. This man was offering to help me kill Dooku. In exchange I help him against Death Watch. I know I shouldn't trust someone I just met, but my gut was telling me he can be trusted._

_"And if I say 'yes'?" I asked._

_"Then I will help you with your revenge," the man raised his glass cup towards me._

_"I would like to know who I'm working for before I accept the deal," I asked._

_The man smiled and removed his hat revealing himself to me, "My name is James, Mr. Bonteri,"_

_I smiled and raised my glass as we gently hit them together, "Well Mr. James it's a deal."_

_Present (Lux's pov)_

I had finished coming back to my tent after the feast I had with Death Watch. Everyone headed off to sleep since the leader Pre Vazsla told us we were going somewhere tomorrow. I didn't know what it was, but I get a feeling it's probably not good.

It has been a month since I made this deal with James. At first I didn't like it, but now after how well the plan we made is going I don't regret it. Of course we didn't predict Ahsoka would be here. I knew she was with James when Rose told me about them. I was a bit disappointed at first, but was okay with it when I heard how James saved Ahsoka and how she chose to be with him.

I made it to my tent and closed it. I headed to my bed when I saw someone was there sitting on my bed. I could see it was Ahsoka and she didn't look very happy with me. She had her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Oh honey welcome back I missed you so much," Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Oh uh hey Ahsoka how did you get in here? I thought they took you to the tent where the women are," I was a bit surprised that Ahsoka was here.

"I was, till I snuck out to see my darling fiancé who kissed me earlier before we got married," She said as her tone turned to an angry one when she mentioned the kiss.

I was now very nervous since I had pissed off a Togruta woman who was also a Jedi. Not to mention that she was also James's girlfriend. If he found out I kissed his girlfriend he would definitely let Rose shoot me.

"Ab-about the kiss look I had to keep my cover Ahsoka. You understand right? You would have done the same thing if you were in my position,"

She got up and approached me, "I also would have told you that I wasn't really working with Death Watch that I was working with someone else to kill the leader of Death Watch. That I was also sorry for the kiss and for not telling me the truth about why you did this."

"I take it you already met up with James right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he told me you and him are working together to kill Pre Vazsla who was the one who killed James's parents," Ahsoka's angry expression turned now to a concern look, "Lux I know you want revenge, but why did you agree to do this? You could get yourself killed."

I sighed and knew Ahsoka was right, "I know, but I wanted to do this. James gave me a choice and I choice this."

"Then James is crazier than I thought he was," Ahsoka said when she yelped as two hands grabbed her feet from under the bed.

Out from under the bed came James who was wearing his usual attire, "I thought that was one of the many things you love about me."

Ahsoka glared at James then slapped him across the back of his head, "Don't do that and when did you get in here?"

"A few minutes before you did and by the way I know you kissed her Lux. Don't worry I ain't mad though I am going to slap ya," before I could say anything James slapped me. Not too hard, but enough to leave a mark, "Told ya."

"First of all ow," I held my cheek where James slapped me, "Secondly James can you get Ahsoka out of here before she gets hurt?"

"I can take care of myself Lux and I need to be here in case you guys need help," Ahsoka said refusing to leave.

"I agree, we may need some help and besides I can't force her to leave. Once she makes her choice there's no changing it. She's stubborn," James wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's waist, "One of the many things I love about her."

Ahsoka blush a little, while I smiled. She was indeed stubborn. I noticed it when we first met. I tried to get her bags, but she told me she got it.

"Another reason is if she disappears then Death Watch will be asking questions. I can't contact the others because they had to fly off somewhere since the weather would be hard for them to fly the ship in," James explained.

"Where's Rose staying at?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh she's staying at the nearby village that you guys are going to visit," James explained on Rose's whereabouts, "Don't worry the village is deserted, so if Death Watch go there then they won't find anyone there."

"I still don't know about this you two. Revenge won't solve anything and it won't bring your family back," Ahsoka said trying to keep the two boys from getting revenge.

"Wouldn't you feel the same and want revenge if someone killed your master or Padme?" I asked.

Ahsoka was quiet. She knew if her master was murdered she would want to bring his killer to justice. But another part of her also wanted to kill the one who murdered her master. But she knew that wasn't what her master would want her to do. Neither would Padme.

"I would, but I know it's not what my master and Padme would want me to do. Revenge would change me and make me different," Ahsoka grabbed James's hand, "I wouldn't be the person you fell for James. Me turning my back on everything and everyone I care for is not what I want. I know it's not what you two want either. Please would you consider not doing this?"

A part of me knew Ahsoka was right. My father and mother wouldn't want me to change if I kill Dooku for vengeance. But the other part of me still wanted him to suffer and pay for what he did. I turn to James who I hoped could help make the choice for me.

James leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Ahsoka nods, "Okay,"

James released Ahsoka's hand and turns to me, "Get some rest you two and keep her safe Lux. I'll see you two in the morning." James headed out of the tent then left.

I turn to Ahsoka who was wondering about my choice is, "I need to think about this too Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you Lux and I hope you make the right choice." Ahsoka soon left too and headed back to her tent so no one noticed her missing.

I lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling of my tent thinking about what Ahsoka said before I drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

In Pre Vazsla's tent he worked on how to attack Count Dooku. He wanted revenge on the Sith for what he did to him. Dooku promised him to help Death Watch take Mandalore. He backed down on his deal just because of what happened on Coruscant thanks to Kenobi and Dutchess Satine.

He stroke his scar and remembered how he got it. He clutched his fist remembering what Dooku did. He took out his black lightsaber and then yelled as he cut the table he had in half. Pre panted a little as he tried to control his temper a bit. He would have his revenge, just like what he did to the man he took this weapon from.

Just then his lieutenant Bo-Katan entered the room removing her helmet, "Sir, we may a problem."

I deactivated my weapon and turned to my second in command, "What is it?"

"I was doing a little background and I discovered something about Bonteri's fiancé," Bo-Katan explained.

"What did you find out?" Pre asked.

"I'm not sure if it's her since we found nothing to indicate it's her, but," Bo shows her leader what she found. He examined the evidence and stroke his chin, "Should we bring her in just in case?"

Pre knew he could have Bo do that, but since they didn't find more proof it's her. He came up with a better idea, "No, not yet at least. Remember you told me you think someone is living in the village who isn't from around here? Take a few men and find that person then tomorrow we put the girl through the test to see if she is who we think she is."

Bo-Katan smiled and nodded with her leader, "Yes sir," She put her helmet back on and took off.

Pre Vazsla looked at the evidence some more and begin to formulate a plan for tomorrow, "Young Bonteri if she is who we think she is then you're in a lot of trouble my boy."

_Padme's apartment (Padme's pov)_

I got into my nightgown, making preparations to go to sleep. I noticed that Anakin was still pacing. I knew he was very worried, but there was nothing any of us could do now. But I couldn't blame him.

"Ani, it's going to be okay. I promise." I sat down on the couch. He looked up.

"You don't know that. This is not okay! I feel like I let her down!" he angrily groaned and sat down next to me. His face sunk into his hands, and he muffled another distressed moan.

"I can't believe I'm not out there searching! What the heck is wrong with me I'm her master!" he sighed deeply.

"Ani I know you're worried, but don't worry Ahsoka will come back," I moved forward to try and hug him.

"How do you know Padme? For all we know she's in trouble and needs my help to save her," Anakin got up and walked near the window.

"She's not a little kid Ani. She's grown up since you two met and she has become strong," i got up and walked over near him, "She'll be okay just have faith,"

Anakin sighed heavily and nods, "Maybe your right it's like she's like you who gets into situations where i come in to save..."

Anakin stopped when he realized what he was saying. He looked at me as i had an annoyed look on my face. He smiled nervously at me knowing what he just said.

"Oh really?" I walking over to the closet and grabbed some blankets along with a pillow and threw them at him. "Well I'm off to bed." Anakin still looked uneasy.

"Okay... I'll see you in the morning." Anakin sighed as I walked into my room.

I closed my door and sighed, "Men,"

_Morning (Ahsoka's pov)_

We woke up early in the morning and got into some vehicles as Death Watch drove me and Lux towards a nearby village. Lux and I knew the village was deserted, still I got a bad feeling something was not right. When we arrived I saw where James was. He was in the vehicle next to ours.

"So Pre what are we doing here? Aren't we going to go find Dooku?" Lux asked.

"In due time kid, but first we have to take care of some things. Some loose ends if you will," Pre explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what this guy was up to.

"You see a few days ago a few of my men were send out on patrol, but never returned. We found their bodies frozen and their jetpacks damaged," Pre said as he told his story, "We figured the men's jetpacks got damaged and they died out here. But we inspected the jetpacks and saw someone blasted them."

I wondered where he was going with this. I could sense James seemed concerned. I wondered why he would be concern about this.

"We looked around for who did this, but found no trace on who did this. Until now that is," He motioned Bo-Katan to go round back with her men. When they came out I soon realized why James was worried. It was Rose, "We found this Twi'lek living here in this village which turned out to be a bunch of droids disguised as the villagers."

Now I knew why James was worried. He must of known it was Rose who killed those men. Pre must have found her. This was bad, now the plan was ruined, and we were surrounded by Death Watch soldiers.

"We figured she was working with someone. She refused to tell us who, but I have a guess," Pre soon stared at me.

I could sense he knew something. Does he know I'm a Jedi? If that's the case this is bad for me and Lux. I know Death Watch hate Jedi and would kill Lux for bringing me here.

"She had help and whoever this help is, step forward now or else," He took out what looked like a lightsaber and activated it revealing a dark blade as he moved it near Rose's neck.

"Pre wait you can't kill her," Lux said.

"Oh really? And why not? She's a spy that was send here to ruin our plan and we're going to find out who she is working for. Or else she's going to die in one…two…"

I wasn't going to let her die. He must know I'm a Jedi and is doing this to lure me out. I wasn't going to stand by and let her be killed. But before I could step forward someone spoke out.

"Wait!" I looked over and saw it was James. He removed his helmet and revealed himself to everyone, "She was with me,"

Pre stared at the boy and wondered who he was, "And who are you kid?"

"My name is James and I am the son of Nathan Thryss who was once the leader of the 'Knights of Mandalore'," most of the men were shocked by this as was Pre who deactivated his lightsaber.

"I see, get him!" four of his men shot off cables at James. Each cable wrapped around his wrists and ankles as James fell to the ground, "Take the girl back with us and burn the village to the ground. Let's go!"

Lux and I were forced back into the vehicle along with Rose. While James was tied to the vehicle Pre was in and was dragged back to the village. I looked over at James and wondered if he has a backup plan. If he doesn't then this is going to end badly for us.

_(James's pov)_

Death Watched dragged me all the way back to camp where were planning to kill me. The snowstorm came in, which was good since we were going to need it. I just hoped the homing beacon I activated would get our backup here soon. Otherwise this might turn out well as we planned.

They dragged me inside along with Rose who was still cuffed with Bo-Katan holding her by her lekku. Once inside I saw Lux near Pre Vazsla, while Ahsoka was near the entrance of the tent. Four Death Watch members surrounded me keeping me tied up. Pre approached me and had a smirk on his face.

"I remember you, your Nathan's little brat aren't you?" I growled a bit, "Yes you are his kid. I can see it in your eyes. You have his same rebellious look in you, kid."

"I'm surprise you're still the leader around here Pre Vazsla. I would think one of your own would follow your footsteps and that's kill you so you could take over. Just like you did with the last leader," I said as I tried to get free.

Pre approached me then kneeled down, "He was weak just like your old man. He took on a woman who wasn't Mandalorian and brought you an inbreed child into this galaxy."

I growled a bit more, "I may not be full Mandalorian, but I'm a better one than you. You who killed innocent people and didn't care who you put down so long as it benefits you,"

Pre punched me in the face hard, "You're a mistake kid and I do what I want for the good of Mandalore," he then turns to Lux almost disappointed in him, "And you Lux Bonteri, this does not look good for you too. This does not look good at all. I asked you to join us in good faith and you bring these two into our camp."

Lux tried to act innocently, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please kid I know you brought them here. How else would they have gotten through our security?"

Rose laughed a bit, "Your security? Please, I could have come in and slit your throat while you slept Pre." Bo tugged on Rose's lekku causing her to yelp in pain.

"Oh really? Well then I guess we'll have to upgrade our security then, but first" he takes out a lightsaber that I recognized, "You remember this don't ya kid? It was once your father's. Now it belongs to me."

"Let them go Pre!" Lux shouted wanting his friends to go freely.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," he ignited my father's lightsaber showing off the black colored blade.

Ahsoka noticed R2 was behind her. She saw him giving her lightsabers back to her. She knew now was the right time to help James and Rose.

"Now then little boy are you ready to join your father and bitch of a mother?" Pre said kneeling down before me again.

"Yeah kiss my ass," I quickly headbutted him right on the nose causing him to fall back.

I saw an astro droid come in creating some smoke and distracting Death Watch. I saw Ahsoka jumping over the men and cutting their heads off. She then cut the ropes off me and used the force to send Bo-Katan out of the tent freeing Rose. I got up and punched one of them the men who had Lux in the face.

"Come on!" I shouted as I grabbed Lux and Ahsoka grabbed Rose as we ran out of the tent. We then saw some droids that Death Watch were using as their target practices helping us by fighting Death Watch.

Rose grabbed her blaster that was taken from her and opened fire on Death Watch. I grabbed one of the dead men's gun and helped out as well.

"Ahsoka take Lux and take cover!" I shouted to Ahsoka who nodded and grabbed Lux taking cover while also repelling some of the blasters from Death Watch. I then saw Bo-Katan and Pre coming out of the tent. Rose and I aimed our guns at them.

"You can't beat us all kid your still outgun," Pre said as more of his men appeared.

"You sure about that?" I said as suddenly more blasters appeared, but from the sky as they opened fire on the Death Watch soldiers.

We looked up and saw it was my ship that was opening fire on the soldiers. Rose and I turn to Bo-Katan and Pre Vazsla who were not happy seeing what was going on.

"Looks like your boys are getting their ass kicked," I said smiling as Pre Vazsla charged at me.

"James!" Ahsoka threw her second lightsaber towards me. I grabbed it and ignited it as I blocked the black lightsaber blade from Pre.

Rose opened fire on Bo who used her jetpack to fly and open fire. Rose ran to try and find some cover. Bo flew over Rose as she tried to blast her down. She used her rocket launcher at Rose who jumped, but the blast sends her flying. Rose landed on her back as Bo came down to crush her.

Rose move out of the way and kicked Bo in the head sending her to the ground. Rose tackled Bo who tried to get up and shoot Rose. Rose threw Bo's blasters away and back to brawl with her. She went for several kicks, but Bo blocked them all and countered each one. She tried a roundhouse kick, but Bo caught her and tried to break the leg. Rose jumped up and kicked Bo with her other leg sending her to the ground.

Bo saw her blaster and grabbed it. Rose grabbed a droid head and threw it at Bo making her miss her shot. Rose ran towards Bo, jumped up, and kicked her right between the face breaking the helmet and sending Bo flying, then landing on the ground knocking her out. Rose panted a bit and walked over towards to Bo then Rose smiled.

"How did you like that…bitch?"

_(Normal pov)_

James blocked Pre Vazsla's attacks using Ahsoka's yellow blade lightsaber. He went on the aggressive, while James went on the defensive. James knew Pre was more experienced in a fight than James was. But James was taught that even if someone has an experience in fighting, all it takes is one mistake to help win one in a fight. James kept his cool and tried to find a way to defeat Pre by getting him to make that mistake that James needs.

Both their lightsabers collided and both tried to push the other back, "Your good kid just like your old man. Too bad he got himself killed because he got soft protecting that bitch."

James didn't let this get to him since this is what Pre wanted, "I just figured you out Pre and why you hate my dad so much. Your mentor knew he was a better warrior and leader than you. That's why you hated him because everything turned out well for him,"

"Oh please kid you think I was jealous of your old man? I wasn't," Pre said as he pushed James back, but James kept himself from getting pushed back a lot.

"Yeah you are. He had a perfect wife, loyal friends, and a group that was succeeding. Your group wasn't doing so well since you couldn't make good decisions, heck that's why Dooku gave you that scar cause you failed him" James could tell Pre was getting very mad, "You were a failure as a warrior, as a man, and as a leader because you couldn't beat my father, your mentor, Kenobi, or even Dutchess Satine because you're a failure."

Pre yelled as he pushed James back. James sidestepped Pre who passed James. James got behind Pre and slashed his back with Ahsoka's lightsaber. Pre yelled as he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Some of the members of Death Watch saw this and retreated. The firing stopped and the fighting was over. Ahsoka, Rose, and Lux approached James who had his lightsaber aimed at Pre's back. Pre was on the ground face first as he tried to get up.

"James?" Rose spoke but James raised his hand to silent her.

Pre knew he had no way out and knew his men had all run away. He looked at the kid who was aiming the lightsaber at him. Pre smiled a bit and chuckled, "Go ahead kid, kill me. Take your revenge and prove to me you are a true Mandalorian."

"James, don't do it. It's not worth it you defeated him, it's over," Ahsoka said wanting James not to take his vengeance.

"It's not over until he kills me Jedi. If he lets me live I will come back and kill everyone he cares about. He knows it and knows killing me is the only way," Pre said confident James will kill him.

"I do want to kill you. You took Rose and my parents away from us. You turned us into orphans and left us with nothing," James moved the saber down as it got close to the back, "And yet I should also thank you."

Pre and the others were surprised by what James just said.

"You helped put me and Rose on this path. Where we met our friends, got our ship, and you gave us a purpose. To help those in need and save those from the corrupted," James turns off the lightsaber and hands it to Ahsoka, "I forgive you Pre and I know this is what my parents would want from me. To take the right path instead of the one filled with death."

James kneels down and takes back his father's lightsaber from Pre. He then turns to Rose who he was hoping would do the same. That she would let go of her anger towards Pre and would forgive him too.

"I forgive him too, but," she shoots Pre in the foot as he screamed a bit in pain, "I still wanted to hurt him a bit."

"Fair enough, let's go guys," James said as he led the others towards the ship with Pre still yelling at them.

"Someday I will come back for you brats and I will have my revenge!" James and the others didn't look back as they boarded the ship and took off leaving Pre to yell at them and vowing revenge.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We got onboard the ship and headed towards my transport ship. I turn to James and slapped him in the face.

"That was for making me worried James," I said to James who was surprised by me slapping at him.

"Oh uh sorry Ahsoka," James apologized.

I calmed down and smiled at him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, "And that was for making me proud."

James smiles and kisses me some more. Rose smiled seeing this while Lux looked the other way. We broke the kiss and I hugged James. I was glad he made the right choice and that he didn't give in to his anger.

"I have you to thank for that Ahsoka, thank you," James said thanking me.

"I guess this means we won't be going after Dooku then?" Lux asked.

"We will, but to bring him in," Rose said.

"I agree, killing him won't bring your parents back Lux. But bringing him in to make him pay for his crimes will help save lives and help end this pointless war," I explained hoping Lux would understand.

Lux was a bit disappointed that he won't kill Dooku, but agreed with his friends. James approached Lux and pats his back, "Until then you're staying here with us Lux."

"Wait, really? You guys don't mind?" Lux asked.

"Of course not, you get to stay here with us Lux. That okay with you?" Rose asked.

Lux smiles and nods, "I don't mind at all. Thank you,"

I sighed, "I guess this means I'm going to have to come up with a new lie to my master huh?"

Rose puts her arm around me, "Yeah, but you don't have to tell him or go back just yet. We can get Satine to talk to him and the Jedi. Hopefully she can calm them down."

"In the meantime you can stay with us for a while," James suggested.

"Well, I did miss the twins and Marcus's food. Okay I guess I could take some time off again," I said deciding to stay here for a while with the others.

"Cool, now then let's talk to the others and tell them who's back," James said as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the others.

**The chapter is over. I hope everyone liked it. I bet many wanted Pre Vazsla to die, but don't worry he will. How? Well just you wait and see. Now then I also want to thank those who left reviews on my story and making it popular. You guys are the reason why I continue writing this and my stories.**

**I want to thank Rex'sgirl for the scene involving Padme and Anakin. And I want to thank Ben Thryss for lending me the last name to use for James. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't review. Also if there are any mistakes PM me please. Time to go, take care everyone, and have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone welcome back to the Outlaws story. 100 reviews and close to 4300 hits. Amazing this is another fast rising story that I didn't think would become very popular. I thank you all for this and I'm glad many of you are enjoying the Outlaws story. And I hope many will continue to like what else will happen.**

**Now then time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. I want to thank Rex'sgirl for her help and for Ben Thryss for lending me the last name 'Thryss' for James. I appreciate it and thank you. Now time to begin enjoy everyone. **

**What now?**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I slept in my bed resting after a long day yesterday. James took us back to Mandalore where Dutchess Satine allowed me to stay on the planet till my master arrives to pick me up. We arrived yesterday after our encounter with Death Watch. While onboard the Phantom ship, James took me to see the others. Everyone was happy to see me, especially the twins who missed me a lot.

Kane began cooking some food and made a whole banquette. I was happy to see and smell Kane's delicious food again. The food the Jedi temple has isn't good. Marcus checked on James, Rose, Lux, and I to be sure we were all okay. We all checked out okay. We soon headed to Mandalore where Dutchess Satine met us.

I saw how she hugged James and Rose. James explained Satine was his aunt before and seeing Satine hug them proved it. Satine allowed me to stay for a while on Mandalore so I could spend some time with the crew. She explained to my master and the Jedi temple my ship got damaged and barley returned to Mandalore where it was being repaired.

Once again I had to lie to my master, which I didn't like. But I knew if I told him Lux took us to see Death Watch and how we escaped then he would overreact. So there was a good thing about lying to him and a bad thing.

Dutchess Satine gave me my own room where I could stay for a while till my master comes to pick me up. My master told me he would head over once he was done with some things. So the next day would be my chance to spend some time with James. That was good since once I go back we might not see each other for another month or more.

I soon opened my eyes when the sun's light hit my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness out. Once I my vision was clear I got out of bed. I then noticed someone was sleeping next to me. I pulled the covers a bit to see it was the twins Korra and Karra. I smiled seeing this and saw how peaceful they looked sleeping.

I decided not to wake them up so I carefully got out of bed and put the cover back on the girls. I got dressed and left the room. When I got out I saw Lux talking to Eve. I didn't say anything when I heard Eve giggling and it looked like Lux was hitting on her. I smiled by what I saw. I knew Lux was a charmer, but being able to charm an android like Eve was a surprise to me.

I went the other way and headed towards the kitchen where I saw James reading. I saw that his back was facing me and it gave me an idea. I quietly and carefully approached James so I could sneak up on him. When I got close to him I tried to grab him, but my hands went through him.

"A hologram?" I then felt someone wrap their hands around me.

"Nice try angel," I realized who it was and I smiled.

I turned around and saw it was James who was smiling at me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and deepened it. I felt his hands go around my waist and then lift me. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hands around his head to deepen our kiss some more. He sat down on the chair and had me on his lap as we continued the kiss for a few more seconds before breaking it to get some air.

"Wow, you're getting good at that," James said surprised at how the kiss went.

"You weren't bad yourself James," I said smiling.

James smiled back and stroked my lekku. I shuddered a bit when he did this. It felt good. So good, I never felt this way about anyone before. Actually I never felt this way before at all. Being with the Jedi it keeps us from having any of these feelings. They say it's because we'll fall to the dark side if we form attachments.

I have been with James for a month and yet I haven't allowed my feelings to get in the way of my missions or training. James had helped me learn to control my feelings and trust in him. I know he can take care of himself and that he won't cause any trouble for the Republic.

Still I am worried that my master will find out and try to turn him in. I can't tell him the truth. I know how he'll react and he'll throw James in prison along with the others. I can't do that to the others, especially the twins who would probably be send back to the Jedi temple. They might even be separated if the council decides on it.

"Hey you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when James spoke.

"Oh I'm fine James don't worry," I said not wanting James to get worried.

That didn't stop James though. He kissed me on the cheek and stared at me, "I know something is bothering you. Spill it,"

I sighed and decided to tell James, "Okay I'm just worried that well. I'm worried about my master finding out about…us,"

James nodded and sat back on his chair while stroking my arms, "I know, I have been thinking about that too. If your master finds out about us he'll most definitely want us to break up. But if he finds out about me, my crew, the ship, and what we did."

I nodded in agreement. I knew the phantom ship was still wanted by both the Republic and the Separatist. I knew if either one found the crew they would either put them in jail or kill them. As for the ship, I can't imagine what they would do with it. Probably make more for this war.

That was something I doubt Eve's father would want. For his great creation to be used for war and be responsible for so many lives being lost. I can only imagine how the crew and Eve's father would feel about this.

"But don't worry Ahsoka. Your master won't find out as long as we do our best to keep this hidden," James leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

"And if he does find out?" I asked.

"Then I'll keep hidden and make sure you don't get in trouble. I wouldn't want you to get punished because of me," James explained.

I thought about this and knew James would make sure I don't get punished. Still I wouldn't want him or the others to be hunted down because of me. "James if my master finds out I'll take the blame I wouldn't want you to get hurt or thrown in jail."

"Trust me Ahsoka I can handle it. I'll take the blame so you or my crew don't get in trouble with the Jedi," James soon smiled again, "Unless you join our crew and we leave,"

While James snickered at that idea I thought about what he said, "Think the others would be okay with that?"

James stopped snickering and stared at me confused on what I said, "You're joking right?"

I got off James and walked towards the balcony. James got up and followed me.

"Ahsoka, you are joking right?"

I faced James and sighed, "A part of me is saying I am, while the other part of me has been considering it."

"Really?" James asked.

"I like being a Jedi, but another part of it doesn't like it because," I grabbed James hand and stared at him, "I can't fall in love or be with someone I care for. It's a life I didn't ask for and wanted, but wanted to do to keep people safe,"

"But Ahsoka if you joins us then you'll be wanted too," James said not wanting Ahsoka to be hunted down.

"Unless we prove we're not the bad guys. Besides I said I was thinking about it. I never said I wanted to leave, not yet," I said knowing I couldn't leave yet till the war was over.

"Sooooo you want to join till after this war is over right?" James guessed.

"Right, my master and the others need me. I can't leave just yet," I explained.

"It's your choice Ahsoka. I don't want you to give up the life you have now to live a life of being hunted down," James said wrapping his arms around her waist.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back, "As long as I'm with you then I don't care."

James moves down and kisses me on the lips. I returned the kiss and held James close. I meant what I said. I don't care what happens. In the end I will be with James and we'll be happy.

"Come on, I'm sure the others would like to know what we're going to do now," James led me to the next room where the others were.

_(Normal pov)_

Dutchess Satine was with Rose, Eric, the twins, Kane, Marcus, Eve, Lux, and Adam as they discussed about what happened with Death Watch. They also discussed about what Death Watch was planning and what they were going to do once Dooku was gone. From what they could gather Death Watch planned to kill Dooku and gain support from the Separatist into invading Mandalore.

This was one of the plans they had, but now thanks to the fake coordinates that Lux gave to Death Watch that plan won't work. Still now that the outlaws have the information they could give it to the Republic, but they knew Dooku's place would be well guarded, and he could escape. This left them with one plan.

"We could go in and capture Dooku ourselves," Rose suggested.

"Too risky," Satine said speaking against the idea, "Dooku is not someone to underestimate,"

"He's right, Dooku is a former Jedi and won't fall easily," Lux agreed with Satine.

Korra spoke, "Karra and I remember him. He was strong and was taught by Master Yoda,"

Karra spoke, "He's as strong as him and he can use Sith powers,"

"The odds of any of us defeating Count Dooku alone or even together are very slim," Eve calculated.

"Agree," the crew looked over to see Ahsoka and James coming into the room, "My master and Master Kenobi fought Dooku before. My master couldn't beat him and neither could Master Kenobi. Not to mention Dooku held his own against Master Yoda."

"Ahsoka's right, for us to beat him we have to be clever, have to be smart, and make sure not to fall for any tricks he has in store for us.

"Sooooo putting up bombs around the place won't kill him?" Adam brought up.

"No, but if we can bring him in to the Republic then not only would the war be close to ending," James suggested.

"But maybe you guys would be seen as heroes and wouldn't be wanted by anyone," Ahsoka said.

"Wait I thought they don't know about who we are and what we did," Kane asked.

"They don't, but if they do then knowing you guys brought in Dooku might get them to forget about that," Marcus said.

"If not you all can hide out here. Mandalore is a neutral planet and the Republic has no authority to come here to arrest someone without my approval," Satine said.

"Thank you Aunt Satine, but we don't want to get Mandalore involved in this. Besides we have a lot of places where we can hide out," James said.

"And it's thanks to the good we did for the people," Rose said knowing the places they can hide out are places close to the people they helped out.

"All right so Rose and I will work on the plan while the rest of you go out and relax," Eric said.

"You sure guys?" James asked.

"We got it bro, go and take Ahsoka out to have fun," Rose suggested.

"I did want to show Ahsoka around," James turns to Ahsoka, "Would you like that Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Sure, I did want to explore the city last time I was here,"

"Very well, everyone can go out to enjoy their time here. Just don't cause any trouble okay?" Satine asked.

"Yes ma'am," everyone said in unison.

_Jedi Temple (Anakin's pov)_

I was looking for Master Yoda to talk to him about Ahsoka on Mandalore and something that has been bugging me. The council knows Ahsoka is on the planet, but what's bugging me is Ahsoka has been acting strange. I knew she was hiding something ever since she came back. I didn't know what it was but I wanted to find out.

Obi Wan told me not to worry about it since it was probably nothing. I knew otherwise. I even spoke to the chancellor about it who thinks I should keep a close eye on Ahsoka. I tried doing that and even asking her questions on what happened to see if her answers changed. Nothing, something was up and I wanted to find out.

I soon spotted Master Yoda who had just finished teaching to the youngling. I waited till I was sure everyone was gone since I didn't want anyone to overhear what I was going to say. Once the last youngling left I entered the room.

"Something you need Skywalker?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes sir, I was thinking about something," I walked over near the window and kept my eye on the door to be sure if anyone comes in.

"About your padawan this is about, correct?"

Leave it to Master Yoda to figure out what's on my mind, "Yes, I think she's hiding something and whatever it is may involved the phantom ship,"

"Hmmmm hiding something she is that I agree with. But involving the phantom ship I do not believe that is what she is hiding," Master Yoda said.

"How can you be sure? Think about it she disappears then comes back and the phantom ship doesn't attack us anymore. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" I asked.

"Suspicious yes, involved she may be, but is that what she is hiding. No, I do not believe that is what she is hiding," Master Yoda said giving his opinion to Skywalker.

"Then what is she hiding?" I asked wondering what Ahsoka is really hiding.

"Wait we must for her to tell us. If we force her to tell us, bad the situation it might turn out for us," Master Yoda said.

"Unless it's for her own good," I suggested.

"No, wait Skywalker you must for her to tell you. Be the first you will be when she tells the truth," Master Yoda said just as some younglings arrived for their class, "Anything else Skywalker?"

I thought about what Master Yoda said and came up with something, "No, thank you Master Yoda,"

I soon left the room and walked down the halls. Ahsoka telling me the truth in time is not good enough. I decided I will find out what she is hiding. It would be for her own good. If the council find out she is hiding something important and didn't tell them. Then she could be kicked out. I wasn't going to let that happen. For Ahsoka I would find out the truth.

_Mandalore (James's pov)_

So far my date with Ahsoka was going well. I showed her around Mandalore and explained to her some of the things she didn't know about from my people. I took her around the plaza where she got a good view of the city of Mandalore. She told me the last time she was here she never got a chance to check out the city, due to some corruption on Mandalore.

"Then I activated the device and the prime minister was defeated. He gave up and told his men to stand down otherwise I would have shocked him again," Ahsoka explained her encounter with the corrupted Prime Minister and how she had helped from the cadets against him to save Dutchess Satine.

"It seems no matter what kind of situation you get yourself in Ahsoka. You find a way to get out of them," I said still amazed at how Ahsoka gets herself out of tough spots

"Yeah, I thank my master and the training he gave me. Without it I don't think I would have survived," Ahsoka said as we sat down on a bench.

"From what you told me about him he seems like a good man, despite his flaws," I said remembering Ahsoka telling me his flaws.

"Yeah, thinking he needs to be there to save me, not trusting me, and not telling me about his past," Ahsoka said.

I moved my hand on hers and held it, "He might just be worried about you Ahsoka. He's young and might be worried of making a mistake that can cost you your life,"

Ahsoka looked at me and thought about what I said, "Well when he heard I was captured by Bane he did risk a lot to save me."

"Yeah, he probably is worried also that you're still young, and that there are some things you can't handle on your own," I said bringing up another good point.

"Okay fine I get it he has his reasons for his flaws. Still I wish he would stop pestering me about what happened a month ago when I met you," Ahsoka said as she sighed.

I nod in agreement, "I know, but it's not like we can tell him the truth right?"

"Well, what if we did," Ahsoka suggested.

"Huh?" I asked confused by what Ahsoka said.

"I could tell my master you're a long lost relative of Dutchess Satine who wanted to come to the Jedi temple to meet the Jedi," Ahsoka explained.

"You want to introduce me to the Jedi?" I asked.

"Yes, you come with us and we can spend some more time together before you go off after Dooku. Plus since my master and the others don't know you're the captain of the outlaws then they won't arrest you,"

I thought about this for a moment. I knew Ahsoka was right. The Jedi don't know who I am and with no evidence of me being the captain of the phantom ship. So I could go with Ahsoka and let the others get the supplies they need to capture Count Dooku.

"All right, let's do it then,"

Ahsoka looked excited, "Really?"

"Of course, I'll talk to the others and tell them what I'm going to do," I said.

Ahsoka kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks James, let's head back then and let me contact the council to see if it would be okay."

I nodded and followed Ahsoka back to my aunt's place so we can prepare for our leave to Coruscant.

**So James is off with his girlfriend to meet the Jedi. Sounds like nothing can go wrong, right? Well with Anakin around who knows. All I know is that you will have to wait till next time to find out. **

**All right please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review then. If I made a mistake please PM me so I will know and fix it. Okay time to go. Take care everyone and have a nice day. Also in case many don't know about the crew on my profile you can find out about them, bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason- Hey everyone it is now time for the next chapter of the Outlaws.**

**Ahsoka- I can't wait to introduce my friends to James. Of course I can't tell them we're dating or that he is the captain of the phantom ship.**

**Jason- Nope, if you do your master will overreact and will probably try to kill James.**

**Ahsoka- He wouldn't do…well maybe he might, you're right. **

**Jason- I know I'm right because I'm the writer and I'm always right.**

**Gir- No he's not!**

**Jason- Be quiet!**

**Ahsoka sighs*- let's get this over with Jason.**

**Jason- Fine I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Also thank you Rex'sgirl for assisting me with the ideas and to Ben Thryss for lending me the last name.**

**Ahsoka- Let's begin and enjoy everyone. **

**The meeting**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I were on board the transport ship we're using to head back home. I informed my master that we got a ship to head home so he doesn't have to pick me up. I didn't want my master to pick me up since it gave me time to work on my story on explaining to them on how I met James.

James was at the bridge talking to Rose through hologram since Rose and the others stayed on Mandalore, while I was at my room. James agreed to come with me to Coruscant to meet my master, friends, and see the Jedi temple. We had to of course lie on who he was since we couldn't tell the Jedi that he was a criminal and that his ship was the phantom ship that has been attacking Republic ships. If they knew James would be arrested.

One part of our lie would be true that James is a relative of Dutchess Satine and how her dad had an affair, which led to James's father being born. But the real lie is that James came to explore Coruscant and is fascinated by the Jedi. I just hope the council would be okay with this and not discover the truth. That includes my master who I know would overreact if he knew the truth.

I heard a knock on my door and heard James's voice on the other side. I opened the door and James came in. He was wearing a different outfit than his regular outfit. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with gray colored jeans. He also had his hair cut a bit and he couldn't wear a hat despite him wanting to wear one.

"Hey did you finish talking to the others?" I asked as I could sense he hate his hair being short.

"Yeah and they told us they'll head to Coruscant once they find a good spot where to hide the ship," James said as he looked at the mirror groaning as he missed his long hair.

"James it's just hair it will grow back," I never understood why people care a lot about their hair. I don't have hair and it's good that I don't since it seems hair gets in the way at times if you're doing something.

"Yeah I know, but I miss it. You wouldn't understand since you don't have hair," James said still groaning that his hair is short.

"Don't care, I'm glad I don't have hair," I said proud that I didn't have hair.

"Whatever, so what should I expect when we arrive to meet the Jedi?" James asked.

"Well for one thing I'm sure my master will be asking you a lot of questions to know you can be trusted," I explained.

"Let me guess, he won't even after all the questions are answered?" James asked predicting how my master would react.

"You got it. Also be careful around the masters who might try to read your thoughts," I said warning James.

"Relax Ahsoka I know what I'm doing and don't worry the Jedi can try to read my mind all they want they won't get anything out of me," James said.

"All right, we should be almost there. Sooooo," I leaned forward and kissed James on the lips.

James returned the kiss and laid down allowing me to get on top of him. We continued kissing and I sat on his lap. As we kissed I moved my hand around his head and I felt his hand moving around my back stroking it. We stopped kissing and stared at each other.

"One last kiss before we have to act like friends to your friends huh?" James assumed.

"Yes, I don't want them to find out about us or that you're a criminal," I knew if the council found out I would get kicked out and James would be taken away.

"Don't worry, no jail will keep me away from you Ahsoka, I promise," I smiled and knew nothing would stop James from coming back to me.

"Thank you James," I moved down and kissed him again.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Near the Jedi temple at Coruscant, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker waited at the platform with the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. Padme came by when she heard Dutchess Satine had a nephew who was coming to see Coruscant. She was asked by Satine if she would keep an eye out for her nephew and show him around.

Anakin on the other hand was asked to show the boy around the Jedi temple when Satine asked the Jedi if they would allow her nephew to explore the temple. At first Anakin was against this idea since he had a feeling something was not right about this. But he decided to go with it to learn about who this 'friend' was Ahsoka is bringing and what happened when Ahsoka disappeared with Lux Bonteri.

"I'm still surprise Dutchess Satine had another nephew. I thought Korkie was her only nephew," Padme said as she waited for the arrival of Ahsoka and her friend.

"Indeed," Anakin and Padme turned around to see Obi Wan arriving, "I was surprised to find out Satine's mother had an affair with another man,"

"Obi Wan, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked surprised that Obi Wan was here.

"Well I came by to assist Anakin with showing Satine's nephew around," Obi Wan said explaining himself to his friends.

"And because Dutchess Satine asked you to look out for her nephew right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes and no. Yes she asked me to look after him, but just for today since tomorrow I'll be off on a mission," Obi Wan explained.

"So I take it the council will want me to look after him then?" Anakin asked.

"For now till the council sends you and Ahsoka on a mission," Obi Wan said.

Anakin sighed. He didn't want Ahsoka to go on a mission after the last time she was taken. He wanted to be sure the mission they do go on would be one where Ahsoka doesn't get taken or killed. The council insists that Ahsoka is ready to return to the field, but Anakin kept making excuses. The council agreed to let Ahsoka stay in the temple till Anakin thinks she was ready.

"Obi Wan I thought the council and I had an agreement on Ahsoka going on missions?" Anakin asked.

"They did, but we agreed that Ahsoka was ready. We know you're looking out for her, but you can't keep her from the fighting forever," Obi Wan said hoping his friend would understand.

"He's right Anakin. Ahsoka is not a little kid anymore, she's becoming a great Jedi, and won't be able to show her true potential if you keep her from finding it," Padme said agreeing with Obi Wan.

Anakin sighed and knew Ahsoka had improved a lot since she became his padawan. But he was still worried about her getting killed or being taken again. He didn't want to risk losing her like he did with his mother. Anakin saw Ahsoka as his little sister and he didn't want to risk losing her.

He also felt like she wasn't telling him the truth. Like she didn't trust him with what she was keeping from him. He figured whatever it was had to do with her disappearing for days. He wanted to know, but she refused to tell him. Now he was concern when he takes her out on a mission next time that she might be taken and disappears. He wasn't going to let that happen until he is sure he can keep an eye on her better.

"I'll think about it," Padme rolled her eyes knowing she was going to have a word with Anakin again.

Just then they spotted a transport ship heading towards them. They figured it was Ahsoka as the ship landed on the platform. The ship's ramp came down and Ahsoka walked off the ship.

"Welcome back Ahsoka, good to see your okay," Padme said greeting Ahsoka.

"It's good to be back and sorry for making you guys worried," Ahsoka apologized.

"It's fine, although the council would like to know what happened in person," Obi Wan said.

"Right, but first I want to introduce you guys to someone," Ahsoka pointed up to the ramp as a young man appeared out of the ship, "Guys this is Dutchess Satine's nephew Wade, Wade this is my master Anakin Skywalker, Senator Padme Amidala, and Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

Wade bowed his head before the Jedi and senator, "Greetings it's an honor to meet you all. Ahsoka told me a lot about you three,"

Padme smiled at the young and polite boy, "Thank you Wade and we're glad you have come here to Coruscant."

Wade smiles back, "Thank you ma'am,"

Anakin stepped in, "So tell me Wade what brings you to Coruscant and how come your aunt never mentioned you before?"

Ahsoka could sense her master was suspicious of James. Now he has begun interrogating him. She only hopes that James can handle whatever her master is going to throw at him. Otherwise this whole thing was for nothing.

"I don't know why she didn't mention me before. Maybe because you need to get to know her well enough to know things about her and maybe felt like not telling the Jedi her whole life," Wade responded which made Ahsoka mentally sighed in relief.

"Understandable, still I'm surprise she didn't tell me much about you," Obi Wan said stepping in for Anakin.

"Maybe she didn't want many to know that she has other family members. If word got out that she does then it might be bad for her family if her enemies find them," Wade explained.

Obi Wan nods, "I see, well that's understandable then,"

"Shall we um show Wade around the Jedi temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"Later, right now the council wants to have a word with you Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"Oh okay well what about Wade?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll show him around," Obi Wan volunteered.

"I'll also have his things be taken to your aunt's place," Padme said.

"Oh right, my aunt said she has a place on Coruscant where she stayed last time she was here," Wade said remembering what his aunt told him.

"That's right," Padme motioned for her guards to take Wade's belongings to the ship, "Do you want me to drop you off so you can settle in?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll take a look around the Jedi temple and then head on back to the apartment," Wade said.

Obi Wan turns to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka go with Anakin to give your report to the council, while I take Wade a tour around the Jedi temple,"

"All right, let's go master, and catch you later Wade," Ahsoka said as she headed inside the temple with Anakin walking behind.

Anakin looked behind at Wade and Wade could tell Anakin was suspicious of him. Once Anakin left James sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy to hang out with Ahsoka so long as her master is around.

**This is going to be a long day. **

_Mandalore (Rose's pov)_

It has been hours since James left, but already the crew and I miss him. The twins missed having him around who always played with them. Eric missed playing with James in a game of pool. Adam and Eve missed talking to someone who would sit still to listen to them talk and not walk off after a minute. Kane and Marcus missed James who would be the referee for their competitions against each other.

Me? Oh I missed my brother the most. We would practice shooting and fighting to improve our skills. But mostly he would be there for me if I needed to talk. I know he wanted to go with Ahsoka to see the Jedi temple and Coruscant. Still I wish he we could have gone too.

I was on top of the ship watching the droids give the ship some upgrades. The twins were in the engine room fixing her up. Eric, Marcus and Kane went into the city to get supplies. Eve was inside the ship going over it while Lux and Adam checked the ship's systems. This left me with not much to do, except keep an eye out for trouble.

"Rose you okay?" I turned around and saw Satine behind me, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no Aunt Kryze it's okay I was just thinking," I said to my aunt by calling her by her last name.

My aunt smiled and sat down next to me, "It's been a while since anyone called me by my last name."

"Sorry," I apologized hoping it didn't disrespect her.

"No no it's okay, but you don't have to call me by my last name. You can just say 'Aunt Satine or Satine'," Satine said.

"Okay thanks Aunt Satine. So uh what brings you here?" I asked wondering if something happened.

"I just wanted to see you. I hear you and the others miss James don't you?" Satine asked.

I nod, "Yeah we do. We know he left to spend time with Ahsoka, but still we miss him,"

"I know I miss him too. But he'll be back soon and you all can go see him when the ship is fixed," Satine said trying to cheer me up.

"I guess, hey by the way can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Satine asked.

"When you found out about James and Ahsoka you seemed okay with it, how come?" I asked still unsure why Satine didn't have a problem with that.

Satine sighed and knew Rose was going to ask her that, "Well at first I was going to say that those two shouldn't be together because of the rules the Jedi have. But I remember when I was in love too, but we couldn't be together because of the rules. I didn't want them to go through the same we did so I didn't say anything, but did tell them to be careful while with each other."

I smiled and was glad Satine was okay with this, "Thanks Aunt Satine I'm glad you're okay with this whole thing.

"Of course, now then why don't you teach me how to use one of these rifles? I never used one before and would like to learn how to use one," Satine asked.

"Sure, follow me," I said as I led Aunt Satine to our shooting range.

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at the council chamber giving my report to the council. I explained to them that Lux and I were attacked by Separatist ships. We managed to head back to Mandalore after getting the ship fixed just a little on a nearby planet. Lux Bonteri decided to stay on Mandalore where Dutchess Satine promised to keep him safe.

A good thing no one in the Separatist knows he is on Mandalore. But if they do find out then Lux would escape with the others. Being part of a crew of dangerous, but good people is not bad. I only hope the council wouldn't go look for Lux Bonteri.

"So did Lux Bonteri mention anything about the Separatist that we could use?" Master Windu asked.

"No master, his mother knew a lot about the Separatist, but she never told her son about what she knew. However, Lux Bonteri did mention about overhearing the Separatist saying they are planning an attack on Ryloth,"

The Jedi council were concerned by what I said. They knew it took us a lot of time to take back Ryloth from the Separatist. We knew what the Separatist did to the people and planet when they took over. The last thing we needed was another take over and we knew if the Separatist had control over the planet again then more people would die, and taking it back would take more time.

"When will they attack?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"In a month," I explained.

The Jedi masters looked at each other probably thinking if that is enough time for them to get Ryloth's defenses ready. We did leave Ryloth with a lot of good weapons to defend the planet and support as well. Still from what Lux told me I get the feeling the Separatist are planning something big.

"Investigate this we will to be sure. If correct this information is, send support we will," Master Yoda said.

I bowed my head to the masters, "Thank you,"

"Now on this Wade who is the nephew of Dutchess Satine," I knew we weren't done yet, "What exactly does he want to do while being here?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes and how is it we never heard of him?" Master Shaak Ti asked as well.

"Well he was born on Mandalore, but his parents left the planet after the many troubles that occurred there. When they died he went back to Mandalore to live with his aunt, but was kept a secret since Death Watch was around," I said.

"Agree, still haven't answered our question padawan Tano," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Oh right well Wade has been interested in the Jedi order and wanted to explore around the temple. You agreed to let him explore around and I he's glad for that, but I assure you he is not here to cause any trouble," I said hoping the council won't spy on James.

"Hmmmmm agree we will to let him continue exploring. However, responsible he is to you padawan Tano," Master Yoda explained.

"Keep an eye on him and make sure he is protected, understood?" Master Luminara said.

"Masters, what about the mission you asked of me and my padawan to take?" Anakin asked.

"How long will young Wade be here Padawan Tano?" Master Adi asked.

"Just for three days," I told them.

"Plenty of time you will have Master Skywalker for you and your padawan to go on this mission you will," Master Yoda said.

"Fine," I sensed my master seemed frustrated.

I was glad to hear we were going on a mission, but why did it seem to bother him much? I then realized it's probably because he is concern I might get kidnapped or disappear. I sighed mentally knowing he is going to find a way to keep me from going or give me boring assignments while on the mission.

"If nothing else to discuss then end the meeting we will," Master Yoda said as we finished the meeting.

As soon as my master and I got out of the council chamber I sensed he was going to ask me something, "No master nothing else happened on the mission,"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Anakin said trying to act innocent.

"I've known you for some time master and I can tell when something is bothering you. Admit it," I said knowing what my master wanted to ask.

"Fine, I think you were holding something back from the council and it involves Wade," Anakin said crossing his arms as soon as we entered the elevator.

"There's nothing to hide master and Wade had nothing to do with what happened, okay?" I tried my best to keep calm, but my master was becoming very annoying.

"Ahsoka we both know that's not true. Now what is it your hiding?" Anakin kept on with his interrogation.

"Master I said drop it!" I yelled at my master which surprised him.

As soon as we made it to the floor we saw Obi Wan and Wade standing there, "Uh are we interrupting something?" Wade asked.

I turn away from my master and kept my cool, "No nothing, so um you guys were going to check on the council?"

Obi Wan sensed something was wrong, but didn't want to say anything since it might cause more problems, "Oh yes how did it go?"

"My master will tell you Master Kenobi. Come on Wade let me show you to your place," I said grabbing Wade's hand and taking off with him.

"Ahsoka get back here!" my master shouted but I ignored him.

_(Normal pov)_

Obi Wan turns to Anakin, "What was that all about?"

Anakin sighs, "Nothing,"

"Anakin tell me what's wrong?" Obi Wan knew something was up and wanted to know.

"I just had an argument with Ahsoka that's all. I just wanted to know something she lied to the council about," Anakin explained.

Obi Wan crossed his arms, "And what did she lie about?"

"About what happened when she disappeared with Lux Bonteri and about Wade, I don't trust him," Anakin said.

"Anakin I thought we already went through this," Obi Wan sighs in annoyance that his former apprentice was again thinking his padawan was lying.

"We did, but come on don't tell me you don't sense she is lying or that she is keeping something from us. And that Wade guy might be one of those reasons," Anakin said trying to keep his voice down as some Jedi pass by.

"Anakin if she is lying then what is the lie about? Since we don't know what it is we have to assume it's nothing, if it's something she'll tell us in time," Obi Wan said trying to get his friend to let go of this obsession.

"She shouldn't be lying to me I'm her mentor," Anakin said.

"Just like you keep stuff from her?" Obi Wan mentioned.

Anakin stares at his former mentor, "I have no secrets that I don't keep from Ahsoka,"

"Anakin we both know that's not true. I know you didn't tell her about Tatooine, how you used to be a slave, or how-

"Okay I get it," Anakin said interrupting his friend, "But that's different,"

"In her mind it isn't. We all have our own secrets, but I'm sure what Ahsoka has isn't one that will get her killed," Obi Wan said, "Now please let this go and trust in her before it causes more problems between you two,"

Anakin sighs and nods in agreement with his master, "All right,"

"Good, now if you excuse me I'm going to go see if Master Yoda knows where the equipment I ordered for my mission is ready," Obi Wan soon left Anakin and went to find the small green Jedi master.

Anakin looked around and decided on what to do. "I could let this go, but my gut is telling me she is hiding something," Anakin soon headed towards Ahsoka's room. **And I'm going to find out what it is. **

**Nice huh? Anakin is very stubborn like in the series and thinks he can get away with lying because he is the chosen one or because he's the mentor. Nope sorry scarface not even close. Okay well I hope everyone liked the chapter and I like to thank Rex'sgirl for James's undercover name. I hope many also will like what happens next.**

**Also thanks to those who left some great reviews on my chapter. I appreciate it. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it don't leave a review and if there was a mistake let me know by sending me a message. Take care everyone, goodbye, and happy Labor Day. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Jason- Hey everyone it is now time for the next chapter of the Outlaws.**

**Ahsoka- I can't wait to introduce my friends to James. Of course I can't tell them we're dating or that he is the captain of the phantom ship.**

**Jason- Nope, if you do your master will overreact and will probably try to kill James.**

**Ahsoka- He wouldn't do…well maybe he might, you're right. **

**Jason- I know I'm right because I'm the writer and I'm always right.**

**Gir- No he's not!**

**Jason- Be quiet!**

**Ahsoka sighs*- let's get this over with Jason.**

**Jason- Fine I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Also thank you Rex'sgirl for assisting me with the ideas and to Ben Thryss for lending me the last name.**

**Ahsoka- Let's begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Suspicions revealed**

_Padme's apartment (James's pov)_

It has been three days since I came to Coruscant. So far everything has been going well. The council allowed me to take a look around the temple, so long of course I stay away from the off-limit places. I didn't care for those areas. Obi Wan showed me a lot of the temple, including the archives.

There was a lot of history of Mandalore, along with the history between Mandalore, and the Jedi. There was a lot of history including finding out Count Dooku led a group of Jedi against a group of Mandalorians, and how only one Mandalorian caused the most deaths. But there is no record on who that was. Whoever this guy was must be good in order to kill that many Jedi.

Despite my time on Coruscant I still got the feeling Skywalker was up to something. Whenever I was around Ahsoka he would either be nearby so we couldn't do much of anything or whenever Ahsoka and I were alone he would contact her to meet him somewhere for training. Ahsoka told me all they would do is train and him asking questions about me. Annoying Ahsoka said it was and the training would be for only a few minutes then it's hours of questioning.

Eventually Ahsoka got tired of that for the last two days so she ignored her master and found excuses on not coming to see him when he says it's time to train. We both knew it was to continue questioning Ahsoka so she didn't see any point in going. Good thing was Senator Amidala would cover for Ahsoka if she needed an alibi.

Still I had a suspicion that Skywalker and Senator Amidala were dating. Everytime I saw them together I could see the two seem to get along pretty well and when Senator Amidala is around she manages to keep Skywalker from interrogating Ahsoka and me. I told Ahsoka this and she did noticed these things, but never thought of anything about them. Either I was just imagining it or those two are hiding something.

"James, when did the others say they would be here?" Ahsoka asked as she was making something to eat.

"Tomorrow I think,"

The crew left Mandalore yesterday so they could head over to meet with us. An old friend of Kane who owns a diner here on Coruscant, Dexter Jettster gave the crew a place where they could stay so they could come see us. I met Dexter once when Kane introduced us to him a year ago. He was nice and he did cook the same food Kane cooked, only with the toppings on his pizza were a little different.

Ahsoka and I were at the moment at Senator Amidala's apartment. She was out at the moment at a meeting and wouldn't be back till late. Senator Amidala allowed me to stay at her place giving me one of the bedrooms. It was good since it had a window and Ahsoka would always sneak in to see me.

"That's good, because I was thinking when they arrive I can sneak out of the temple so we could go see them," Ahsoka said as she finished making her meal.

I got up and headed to the kitchen where I saw Ahsoka trying to cook. However, it looked like she didn't do a good job since her food looked burned, "Having trouble cooking?"

"What? No of course not, it's just the machine it didn't do a good job cooking it," Ahsoka said trying to act innocent.

I smiled and kissed Ahsoka on the forehead, "It's okay Soka not everyone is good at cooking,"

Ahsoka sighs and throws the food away, "Except for you and the others right?"

I shrugged my head, "Maybe, anyways why are you cooking?"

"Because James I want to learn how to cook my own meal. Getting kind of tired of eating those meals we have at the Jedi temple and on the Republic cruisers," Ahsoka explained, "Sure they're good for you, but some of those food aren't good,"

I soon realized what was wrong, "Ah I get it you miss eating Kane's food don't ya?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Yes, it's good, and I want to learn how to cook like him,"

"Well don't worry when he comes over you can learn how to cook from him," I said.

"Thanks James," Ahsoka moved in for a hug, but as she did her communicator went off, "Son of a…how come he always does this?"

"How do you know it's from your master?" I asked when she lifted one finger and turned on her communicator.

_"Ahsoka head on over to the Jedi temple we need to have a talk and don't tell me you're busy, it's important," _it was indeed Anakin and I bet he knew Ahsoka was hanging out with me.

Ahsoka sighed in annoyance, "Fine I'll be there in a bit," Ahsoka turned off her communicator and crossed her arms, "Told ya,"

"Fine fine you win, I guess you have to go huh?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "Sorry James, but we can hang out later tonight right?"

I thought about it, but knew we wouldn't have time because Senator Amidala might come back early, "We'll see, if Senator Amidala is really busy and won't be back till late,"

"There's hoping," Ahsoka leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss as we kept our kiss going for a minute till Ahsoka broke it, "Bye James and I'll see you later,"

"Same to you," Ahsoka soon left the apartment running to see what her master wants.

I turned to the trash bin where Ahsoka dumped her food and noticed it got caught on fire, "Oh shit!"

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

If this was another dumb training/interrogation thing I was going to be so mad at my master. James and I were finally going to spend some time together after days of being interrogated by master, but nooooo my master decided to once again call me over for something dumb I'm sure. I got to the Jedi temple and walked inside to see where my master was. I really hope this was nothing. I wanted to spend time with James before he had to go.

We both knew him spending time here on Coruscant was temporary since we both had to go back to work. He had to go back to doing his job by destroying Separatist ships, while helping the innocent. And me going back to fighting a war that doesn't seem to be close to ending, this was both annoying, and was something I wish would end.

I got to the room of a thousand fountains where I saw my master standing there, "Ahsoka, where were you?"

"I was busy showing Wade around master, Senator Amidala asked me to keep an eye on him," once again I lied, but hey my master lies to be about the reason for seeing me.

"Ahsoka I want you to stop spending so much time with Wade. I feel that you are forming an attachment to him and that's something you shouldn't be doing,"

**Crap does he know about me and him? No wait calm down Ahsoka he just thinks your forming an attachment he doesn't know anything your good. **I thought as I kept my cool and made sure not to show any signs that would indicate to my master that I do love James or Wade as he is going by to everyone.

"Master we're just friends. Besides you hang out with Senator Amidala so many times, how do I know you're not forming attachments to her?"

I noticed something from my master when I mentioned him and Senator Amidala. Was James right? Was my master and Padme really dating?

"That's different Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"How is it different? Wade is a good person and hasn't done anything bad. Yet you're treating him like he did do something wrong," I said arguing once again with my master.

"Because I don't trust him Ahsoka, I know he's hiding something, and you know what it is. Why are you lying to me Ahsoka and not telling me the truth?" Anakin asked raising his voice a bit.

"If I lie to you it's because you overreact on everything and I'm not lying about Wade. He's a good person and doesn't act like you," I said raising my voice a bit as well.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin asked.

I sighed in annoyance, "You overreact on many things, you get mad easily, you don't trust people, and you don't trust my judgment. Remember Kid?"

"I was right about him," Anakin said defending himself.

"No you weren't, you thought he was a Separatist spy, but it turned out it was his crew who worked for Dooku," I said reminding him of what happened long ago.

"No he knew, but still tried to hurt you anyways," Anakin said.

I give up. He isn't going to listen to a word I have to say so why should I stay here? "Forget it, if you're not going to trust me then forget it," I turned to leave when my master grabbed me by my arm.

"Hold on we're not done talking here. I forbid you to go see Wade till you tell me the truth," I grabbed his left hand and used a trick I learned from Rose to numb it which caused my master to yelp a bit from the pain, "Ahsoka what the hell did you do?"

"Just something I picked up. Don't worry you'll get the feeling back in an hour, but until then learn to trust in your padawan instead of being a jerk," I soon left the room and felt a little bit regret for what I did, but the other part felt good for finally saying what I wanted to say to my master.

_(Normal pov)_

Anakin sighed angrily as he tried to get the feeling back in his left hand. He knows Ahsoka was hiding something and knows Wade is the key of it. He leaves the room and goes to the medical wing to see if they know a way to make his hand un-numb. Then once it's fixed he is going to go find out once and for all who this guy was, and what Ahsoka was hiding from him.

_Senate Building (Padme's pov)_

I love helping people, but paperwork is the one thing I do not like at all. There is so many paperwork and many of them involving the war, this long, and pointless war that has done nothing but cause harm to the people. I really wish that the attack on Coruscant didn't happen so that this war would have ended.

That way Ani and I wouldn't have to worry about the war or anyone coming after us. Though from how the war looks it's going to be a long time before that happens. At least someone or rather something like this 'phantom ship' is doing something about the war. I don't agree with it attacking Republic ships, but ever since Ahsoka came back it has attacked now Separatist ships mostly.

"Hmmmmm that is strange how ever since Ahsoka disappear is around when the phantom ship stopped attack. Then when she came back it stopped attacking Republic ships and went after Separatist ships," I said to myself as I was putting this whole thing together.

I soon realized that Ahsoka knows who are running the phantom ship. It makes sense. Ahsoka when she was gone the phantom ship hasn't showed up, but when she returned the phantom ship returned. However, instead of attacking Republic and Separatist ships like before, it just attacked only Separatist ships.

"If I could find out who these people are then maybe they can help us end the war. It's a possibility and maybe I can convince Ahsoka to tell me," I said but soon realized I couldn't tell the others.

Because A. They are wanted by the Republic and B. If they knew Ahsoka knows then they might arrest her for treason. I couldn't do that to Ahsoka. She probably didn't tell the council since they would still find these people and arrest them. They would probably also use the ship that is used for another weapon. That's the last thing we need.

A knock came to the door and I heard the voice of Senator Organa. I let him in as he entered the room and greeted me, "Hello Senator Amidala how are you?"

I smiled and greeted him as well, "I'm fine and it's good to see you too Senator Organa, how is your wife?"

"She's fine and everything has been going well. Though I wish this war would last so our people wouldn't worry about being attacked," Senator Organa sat down on one of the seats I had in my office.

I nodded in agreement, "I know, I wish this war would end as well,"

"You and I along with many senators wish for that too, but we won't gain any peace without doing anything about it," Senator Organa said.

"But what can we do? We have tried to get speak with the Separatist leaders about this and Mina Bonteri tried to help end the war, but because of her death no one in the Separatist will end the war,"

Mina and I almost helped end this war if it wasn't for Count Dooku. I know he had something to do with the attack on Coruscant and Mina's death. I didn't have any proof, but after what Lux, Mina's son told us I knew I was right. Still that wasn't enough and I could tell many of the Separatist leaders I spoke to on Mandalore all feared that Dooku would kill them if they tried to do what Mina did.

"I know, as long as Count Dooku is in charge all we can do is try to convince the chancellor to end this war though negotiations," Senator Organa said as he wishes the chancellor would end this war.

Then an idea popped into my head and I thought of something, "Bail if say we captured Count Dooku and General Grievous do you think we can get the Separatist leaders to surrender?"

"Well I suppose, but the Jedi have been unable to find Count Dooku and General Grievous to capture them," Senator Organa said when he got curious on why Padme brought this up, "Why?"

"Oh just asking," I finished the last document, "Well I'm going to go see someone. Take care Senator Organa,"

"Wait Padme what did you mean by what you said?" Senator Organa asked.

"I'll tell you later got to go," I grabbed my belongings and took off.

I needed to go talk to Ahsoka first to conform my suspicions to see if I'm right. If I am right then I may have an idea on how we can help end this war.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

It was getting late around the Jedi temple and Anakin decided it was time for him to find out what Ahsoka is hiding. Ahsoka was with Barriss teaching some younglings, while Master Yoda was off on a mission. Anakin saw this as his chance to find out what Ahsoka was hiding from him.

He carefully entered into Ahsoka's room and locked the door. Once inside he looked around for anything that would help him find out what Ahsoka was hiding. He carefully looked around so it wouldn't show that he was inside. Ahsoka kept her room clean and also made sure it wasn't a mess.

I checked everywhere. I checked her closet, her drawers, nightstand, and bed. Nothing, I couldn't find anything. I sighed and began to think. I then realized at what I was doing. I was going through my padawans things just to find proof of her lies. I began to feel like a jackass for doing this. I knew she trusted me with my secrets so I should trust her with her own.

As I sat down on her bed I felt something. It felt like something underneath the mattress. I lifted it and saw there was a holo-pad. I wondered why Ahsoka had this under her bed, when I saw it turning on because of a message. I read what the message to see what it said.

_Hey Ahsoka the others won't be here till tomorrow, but they want us to see which hanger they'll be landing in. If you have the time respond so we can go see which hanger they're landing in. If not I understand and will go by myself._

_Love James_

_PS. Padme told me she got out of the office early so I guess we won't get some alone time anymore till tonight._

James? Then it hit me. I knew who this James was. **Wade, I knew there was something I didn't like about this guy and now I know. He and Ahsoka are dating. **I thought to myself as I couldn't believe my own padawan was breaking the rules and dating this guy. But why did they lie to us about his name? It didn't make sense that they would unless he isn't who we think he is.

I poked around Ahsoka's holo-pad some more and found where her journal. I tried to see what she wrote down, but it's protected by a password. I decided to try putting in James's name to see if it works. To my surprise it did. I soon began to read what she has been hiding from me and I soon realized what it was.

My right fist tightened and I got mad at what I found. This is what she has been hiding from me, the Jedi council, and everyone. Well it's time for me to do something about it.

_An hour later (Ahsoka's pov0_

Barriss and I finally finished teaching the younglings as I headed towards my room when my wrist com went off. I sighed and really wished it wasn't my master, "Yes?"

"Ahsoka it's me Padme can we talk?" I was surprised to hear it was Senator Amidala. She usually doesn't contact me, unless something happened.

"Is everything okay?" Is Wade all right?"

"Wade is fine don't worry, I just wanted to talk to you if you have the time," Padme asked.

"Oh okay well," I checked the time to see if I could still go see James.

"It won't take long, I contacted Wade he said he won't mind since he was going to check on something," Padme said hoping Ahsoka would say yes.

"Okay then I'll go inform my master and then meet with you," I said.

"All right, meet me at my apartment then so we can talk, goodbye," the transmission was cut off.

Now there was just one person I needed to contact. But before I could talk to James I saw my master approaching me, "Finished teaching the younglings snips?"

Snips? He hasn't called me that in some time and he seems less mad than before. Something was up and I didn't like it, "Um yeah Barriss and I just finished and Senator Amidala contacted me,"

"Did she? About what?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know, she just said she wanted to have a word with me," I explained wondering what she had in mind.

"Oh well that's fine then. I wanted to let you know I'm going to show your friend Wade around,"

Okay that was strange. My master was helping out by showing James around? Something wasn't right about this, "Um okay, why?"

"What? I can't help out by showing your friend around the city?" Anakin asked though I knew he was up to something.

"All right, but just promise me you won't do any harm to him master," I said hoping he wouldn't harm James.

"I won't, now get going you don't want to make Senator Amidala wait," I nodded and headed off to see Senator Amidala then follow Anakin to see what he was up to.

_Tatooine (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile on the planet of Tatooine within the town of Mos Eisley was a bar where criminals hanged out to get a drink and discuss about their success on their jobs. There was many different species inside the bar and all were bounty hunters, mercenaries, pirates, assassins, slavers, or outlaws.

At the end of the bar was a male blue skin Twi'lek talking to a hooded figure. The figure was wearing a cloak and hood covering the body as the two were talking.

"Look I told you I don't know who tried to have you killed, but I swear I didn't do it," the Twi'lek explained as he tried to reason with the hooded figure.

"The only one who knew about the job was my crew, myself, and you. I know my crew wouldn't sell us out, I know I wouldn't do that either, so that just leaves you," the figure spoke in a female's voice, "So my friend that just leaves us with one thing, what are we going to do about it?"

The Twi'lek carefully removed his blaster as he kept his eyes on the woman's hands who were on table, "Careful Sarah, I'm one of your only allies left in this galaxy. You wouldn't dare kill me." he almost had the blaster out, "Would you?"

"Hmmmm let me think about that," as the Twi'lek was about to take out his blaster he was shot three times.

Everyone looked over and saw what happened, but they ignored it seeing as it's none of their business. The Twi'lek gasped as he tried to figure out how he was shot when Sarah's hands were on the table. The woman removed her hood with her right hand revealing herself to be around 18. She had long red hair along with blue eyes.

She revealed that her left arm that was on the table was a fake and that her real left arm had been under the table with a blaster in hand. She got up revealing her outfit. She had on blue shorts, black combat boots, blue halter top, and metal belt which held her blasters, metal arm guards. She walked over towards the Twi'lek and smiled.

"I decided your services are no longer required," she pushed the Twi'lek on the table as he died. She threw three gold coins at the bar tender, "Sorry for the mess,"

The bartender nodded, "No problem Sarah,"

Sarah soon left the bar stretching her arms as she looked around to see the sun was still out. She sighed and headed back towards her ship when she got a transmission. She checked it out and saw that one of her droids had spotted someone familiar. She smiled and headed towards her ship as she contacted one of her crewmates, "Isis get the ship ready we're heading to Coruscant to meet up with an old friend of ours,"

**Padme found out, but what will she ask of Ahsoka. Anakin now knows what Ahsoka is hiding, will James and Ahsoka make it through this? And who is this mysterious Sarah? Who is she going to meet on Coruscant? Who knows, I guess you'll have to wait till next time won't you? Also the new Clone Wars episode is on today so if you all want to see new episodes better head on over then. **

**Also thank you to General Herbison for the character. Thanks dude I appreciate it and as for who Sarah is. All will be revealed in time. Thanks to those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it and more will appear in time. Please leave some reviews just nothing negative. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review and if I made a mistake please let me know. **

**And season 5 of the clone wars is here so I hope everyone enjoys the first episode. Goodbye, take care, and enjoy season five of the clones wars everyone. **


	20. Chapter 20

**New Outlaws are here and I am glad many liked the last chapter. Sorry for taking months away from updating this story. Been busy with classes and trying to work on getting my grades up, so I hope many aren't mad that they had to wait two months to get a new chapter. **

**But we're back and hope many are enjoying their Halloween and I hope everyone makes sure to brush their teeth after eating so much candy otherwise the next day your going to end up with rotten teeth. So now let us begin shall we? I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. So I hope everyone is ready and it's time to begin.**

**Betrayal**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I wondered what Padme wanted to talk to me about that was so important. She usually doesn't call me since I always call her when I need to or when I get into an argument with my master. I wore my cloak since it got cold on Coruscant and I rode my speeder towards Padme's apartment.

As I got closer to Padme's place I kept getting his feeling something was wrong and didn't seem right. I had been feeling this way ever since my master and I talked back at the Jedi temple. He was up to something. I could see it in his eyes, but I couldn't figure it out. However, I had a gut feeling it had something to do with James.

As I finally made it to Padme's place I decided to call James to see if he's okay, "Ja…I mean Wade you there?" I didn't want to say James's name in case my master was there.

"Yeah I'm here what's up?" I sighed in relief glad to hear he's okay.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see how you're doing with spending time with my master. Where is he?" I asked wondering if my master was close by.

"Oh we actually haven't taken off just yet. He said he needed to finish up some meeting he had with Master Kenobi," I wondered what my master wanted to say to Master Kenobi, "Ahsoka you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay James just wanted to know that you were okay since well," I wasn't sure if I should tell him the feeling I was having.

"Go ahead tell me what is it?" James asked wondering what was wrong.

"Okay, well I had a talk with my master hours ago and we got into a fight. Now when I got out of teaching the younglings he seemed okay," I explained.

"Aaand that's a good or bad thing?" James asked.

"I don't know. Just be careful okay?" I said wanting James to be okay.

"Don't worry Ahsoka I'll be okay," James said reassuring his girlfriend everything would be okay, "If he tries anything well I'll show him I'm not someone to be underestimated,"

I laughed a bit, "Right, just don't kill him, or get each other killed,"

James laughed back, "Don't worry snippy I'll be fine,"

I groaned when James called me by this new nickname he made up, "Stop calling me that,"

"I will, when we meet up later tonight," I remembered James had plans for us to meet up with the crew.

"I'll hold you to that," I soon remembered Padme wanted to have a word with me, "James I have to go. Be careful and I love you,"

"I love you too Ahsoka and I'll be okay don't worry," James soon turned off his communicator as did I.

I sighed and walked towards Padme's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I waited for a bit till C-3PO opened the door, "Oh hello Padawan Tano how are you?"

I rolled my eyes when 3PO called me padawan. I know I am one, but don't need people calling me that since that's not my first name, "I'm fine and no need to call me padawan, okay?"

"Oh okay then well then follow me," I followed 3PO towards the living room where Padme waited for me.

"Hello Ahsoka, I'm glad you made it, and sorry for asking for you this late," Padme said apologizing for calling Ahsoka over when it was getting dark.

"No it's fine Padme don't worry and it's good to see you again," I said as I greeted Padme back.

"3PO you may leave us," C-3PO soon left the room, "So um Ahsoka would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks Padme. So why did you want to see me? Is everything okay?" I asked wondering what Padme wanted to see me about.

"Oh just some things. Um how is your friend Wade doing?" Padme asked as I noticed she seemed to be acting strange.

"He's fine, a lot better than my master I guess," I sat down on the couch wondering what Padme is up to.

"Oh that's good I take it they're getting along then?" Padme asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know they haven't gotten out yet since Anakin was talking to Master Kenobi,"

Padme raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah why?" I asked wondering if she knew anything.

"Oh no reason don't worry," in Padme's mind though she had something else on her mind. **Ani what are you up to?**

"Okay then well what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked wanting this to get over with.

"Right that well um Padme what do you remember when you disappeared months ago," Padme asked.

I wondered why Padme wanted to bring that up, but I answered her anyways, "Nothing much, just that I was kept somewhere locked up, and well that's it I don't remember much,"

Padme knew she would have to try something else, "So you don't remember seeing any of the people who kept you in the room?"

"No sorry, what's all this about Padme?" I asked wondering what Padme was up to or if she was doing this for my master, "Did my master ask you to do this?"

"What no of course not Ahsoka. I know he has been asking you many questions about what happened and thinks you're hiding something," Padme said reassuring Ahsoka she wasn't doing this for Anakin.

I sighed in relief when I sensed Padme was telling the truth, "Okay well then why are you asking me this?"

Padme sighed and decided to ask Ahsoka what she knows. She got up and sat down next to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, please be honest with me, and I promise whatever we say won't leave this room,"

Now I was getting worried, "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me Ahsoka. Look I promise whatever we say won't be told to anyone, not even your master, okay?"

I could have said no, but I was curious on finding out what Padme knows, "Okay I'll be honest and you promise?"

Padme nodded her head, "I promise you have my word,"

"Oh okay then well go ahead and ask then," I wanted to know what Padme knows and I hoped no one does find out what we talk about.

Padme decided now was the right time to tell Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, were you taken onboard the phantom ship that has been attacking the Republic and Separatist ships, and is one of the people you met…Wade?"

_(James's pov)_

After hours of waiting Anakin finally finished talking to his friend and took me around the city of the Republic. Not that I needed a tour of it since I knew all about the city. He then took me towards the senate building, not inside just around it. He explained some parts of the places we went to though we didn't get to talk much.

He then took me to where they keep the Republic ships. It was here that I began to felt something wasn't right. The docks were empty and there didn't appear to be many people around. What had me worry was how I felt towards Anakin. I could tell he was planning something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Tell me Wade, how long have you known Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"When she first came to Mandalore," I said while keeping my eye out.

"Funny, she didn't mention anything about you to me," Anakin said as he had his arms crossed.

"Maybe she did and you didn't pay attention to her. Or maybe she didn't trust you since you would overreact," I said knowing that doing this might piss off a powerful and dangerous Jedi.

"I do pay attention to her, I don't overreact, and she does trust me," Anakin said getting a little mad.

"She told me you didn't trust her judgment when she told you a pod racer wasn't a criminal," I said remembering about the guy Ahsoka raced against.

"That was different. Anyways at least I got to meet the guy when Ahsoka met him, unlike you," now I was seeing a bit on what Skywalker was up to, "I know Ahsoka didn't hang around with a criminal,"

"What makes you think I am one," I was on my guard keeping an eye out for anything Skywalker had planned.

"Because I know who you are Wade or would you rather I call you by your real name, James," yep this was going to be one long night.

_Padme's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was shocked that Padme figured out the truth about Wade being part of the crew of the phantom ship. Okay she didn't figure out everything, but when she told me that she knew I knew about the crew of the phantom ship. I decided to tell her the truth about everything. About me meeting James, the crew, their history, and everything, even how I convinced the crew to attack Separatist ships.

I knew if anyone could keep a secret it would be Padme. I trust her and I know she would make sure no one knew the truth. Not even my master since I know he wouldn't take the news well. I told Padme also on how I have been lying to the council and how I didn't want them to hurt my friends.

After I was finished I waited for Padme to take all the news in, "So that's about it. Wade is James and he came here so we could spend some time together. I hope you can keep this a secret Padme,"

Padme sighs and knew lying to the council would get Ahsoka in a lot of trouble. If they found out they would punish her and Padme knew that was something she didn't want to happen to Ahsoka. However, she knew she was in the same boat herself with Anakin. If they found out the truth they would punish Anakin as well.

"You really love him don't you?" Padme asked.

"Who James? Of course, I never felt this way about anyone before," I smiled thinking back on all the times James made me happy and made me fall for him, "He's sweet, caring, is willing to go the distance to make keep me safe, and risked everything for me. What I love about him the most is how he always makes me happy no matter what,"

Padme smiled and was happy for Ahsoka. What Ahsoka feels for James is the same feeling Padme has for Anakin. She loves him a lot and cares for him. Though he does have his flaws, especially when she was hanging out with Clovis, still it didn't matter she still loves him.

"Padme, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want James to go to jail," I didn't want to imagine James being handcuffed and being send off to prison for something he was trying to do for the people who were less fortunate.

"Ahsoka I give you my word I will never tell anyone about this, unless you tell me it's okay to tell them," Padme said giving her word to Ahsoka.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief glad I found someone who I can trust with this secret

"However, you should try telling Anakin he should know too," I shook my head knowing that isn't a wise idea, "Why not?"

"Because A. he overreacts about anything, B. he would arrest James without a second thought, and C. if he knew I like James a lot he would make sure we are separated," I said giving my reasons to Padme on why telling my master the truth is a horrible idea.

Padme was about to say something, but soon realized that what Ahsoka said might be true, "Okay I will admit some of the reason are true, but I think I have a way for him to be okay with this,"

"How?" I wondered if there is anything that could get my master to be okay with James being a criminal and me being with him.

"Ahsoka, what I'm going to tell you is a big secret and you can't tell anyone, unless I say it's okay, okay?"

"Uh sure I promise Padme, what is it?" I was curious on where Padme was going with this.

"Okay, Ahsoka the thing is Anakin and I…married,"

My eyes widened in shock, "WHAT!"

_Shipping docks (James's pov)_

I was a little surprise that Anakin figured out who I was. Though the way he kept trying to figure out my identity I wasn't too surprise, "Admit it I know your James and that you're the captain of the phantom ship,"

I smiled a bit, "Wow, I'm impress how did you figure that out?"

"Ahsoka told me everything and how she was using you to get the information we needed to take you down," Anakin explained as he took out his lightsaber.

I knew Ahsoka would never betray us. She would never have told her master about us and everything related to my friends, "Wow you're as bad as a liar as you are as a master,"

"You don't believe me? Then believe this," Anakin revealed Ahsoka's holo-journal which had all about James and some parts of his crew.

I couldn't believe that Anakin had that and that it had some stuff on me. But then I realized that Ahsoka told me she kept some things about me and the crew on her journal that she kept hidden, "You stole that from her room didn't you?"

"No Ahsoka gave it to me," I knew Anakin was lying as I took out my two blasters I had hidden in my back underneath my jacket.

"Liar, I was taught how to tell a liar and trust me you're lying through your teeth Skywalker,"

Anakin sighed knowing his plan to get James to think Ahsoka told him everything wasn't going to work, "Fine, I did take it so what?"

"You bastard, she's your padawan, and that's her privacy. What right do you have on taking something personal from her without her permission?" I said mad that Anakin stole the journal from Ahsoka.

"I did it for her own good. She was lying to me and I was right. You did something to Ahsoka and I'm going to save her from you," Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"I didn't do anything to her except save her life two times. And she only lied to you because she knew you would overreact," I had my fingers on the triggers, "It looks like she was right,"

"You're a liar James and I'm going to end this. But I won't kill you I'm going to take you in so I can find out where your crew is," So this was another part of his plan, keeping me alive to torture till I squeal.

"I won't betray my friends like you betrayed Ahsoka. I would rather die than betray them," I saw Anakin was getting mad now.

"Then I'll kill you then," Anakin charged at me as I opened fire.

Anakin blocked the blaster shots and came at me. I took off running and continued opening fire. Anakin blocked the blasters and jumped over till he was in front of me. I ducked but Anakin cut my blasters in half. I kicked Anakin in the gut then tackled him to the ground. I managed to get his lightsaber and throw it away.

He punched me with that metal hand of his almost knocking me out. Anakin lifted me with the force and began to choke me. I managed to take out a small canister from my sleeve. I threw it at Anakin as it released a green gas. Anakin released me and began coughing. He couldn't see where I was and I took advantage of it.

I tackled Anakin from behind and locked in a sleeper hold on him as I tried to choke him out. As I was close to making him pass out a bright light surrounded us. I looked around and saw many clones appearing holding their blasters towards us.

"Release the general and get your hands in the air," I cursed myself for not seeing this coming.

I released Anakin and backed away from him. I knew running was pointless since they would kill me if I tried anything. I raised my hands, put them behind my head, and got on my knees. Several clones came by and put handcuffs on me. I saw some of the clones attending to Skywalker who was recovering.

I could tell he looked mad like he didn't plan on the clones appearing. I guess he wanted to try and kill me himself. Good thing then these guys came by since Anakin now can't kil me. But now I had another problem to deal with. Trying to get out of this alive and getting to Ahsoka along with my crew before Anakin finds them and kills them all. .

_Padme's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

I couldn't believe what Padme just told me. My master Anakin is married to Senator Padme Amidala? How? When? I was so confused. I didn't know what to say or do. Padme went to get me something to drink, while I took all this in. Padme came back and set a tea cup next to me.

"Ahsoka, you okay?" Padme asked though not sure how to respond to this.

"I…I don't know. I mean you telling me you and my master are married is. Well not sure how to respond to this," I said as I couldn't believe how I didn't know those two were married.

I knew they were close since I saw them hanging out together. But I never thought they were married. Wait a minute. I thought about this more and realized I should have seen this coming. How my master was around Padme, how Padme was around Anakin, and how when Padme is in trouble Anakin goes to save her. **Gee Ahsoka real smart not figuring this whole thing out. You have been Anakin's student for a long time now and you didn't see the signs? **

"Ahsoka look I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth, but Anakin was worried that the council would find out, and he'd be in trouble," Padme said explaining herself.

"Wait so he didn't tell me because he didn't trust me?" I asked shocked that my master would think I would snitch on him.

"No of course not, he does trust you Ahsoka. He just didn't want you to get in trouble for knowing," Padme said trying to calm Ahsoka down.

"So he broke the rules to be with you, but when he thinks I'm forming attachments I'm not allowed," I said a little mad that my master was being such a hypocrite when he told me not to form attachments.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but at least I told you, and that's because I trust you with our secret. Just like I know you trust me with your secret too," Padme said as she continues to try and calm Ahsoka down.

I breathed in and out as I calmed down. I was a bit mad my master had no trust in me, but for Padme to trust me with this was good. She trusts me and maybe if I tell Anakin the truth about James and have this on him he will listen to me before judging James.

"Thanks Padme I guess I lost my temper huh?"

Padme smiled, "It's okay, Anakin loses his at times, but glad to see you have control over your temper. So I was thinking do you think your friends can help us end the war?"

I thought about that question and remembered that they did plan to capture Dooku in the near future, "Maybe, I know they have something planned that will help lessen the time of the war,"

"What is it?" Padme asked curious to know what it is.

Before I could respond my communicator that James gave me began beeping. I took it out and activated it, "Hello?"

"Ahsoka what the hell did you do?" It was Rose and she sounded very mad.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked confused on why she was mad.

"James has been arrested by your master that's what happened!" Padme and my expression turned to shock. James was in jail? Thanks to my master?

"Rose what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Your master had James arrested and he knows about us. He has his clones looking for us and we couldn't go save James because of the many clones that were around," Rose explained as she was mad and worried for her brother, "If you had a hand in this Tano,"

"Rose I swear I didn't know I was here with Senator Amidala," I then shut my mouth realizing I just told Rose I was with Padme.

"Wait what!"

Padme took my communicator to try and be peace maker, "My name is Senator Padme Amidala and it's not Ahsoka's fault I found out. I sorta put the pieces together, I'm sorry,"

"Senator Amidala…we know who you are and your one of the few senators we can trust so it's okay," Rose said as she calmed down.

"Rose don't worry, I'll go have a word with my master, and see if I can get James out," I said hoping to help get James out of jail.

"All right, you better or we'll break him out our way," Rose turned off the communication.

I sighed and grabbed my cloak, "I better get down there,"

"I'll go with you," Padme grabbed her coat.

"I can handle this Padme," I said wanting to handle this alone.

"I know you can, but at least with me we can convince Anakin to let James go," Padme said.

I nodded and we soon left towards Padme's speeder hoping to get to James in time before anything bad happens to him. **Hold on James I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you.**

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Hovering over the planet were many ships that were leaving or entering Coruscant. Many were checked by the Republic forces to be sure they weren't with the Separatist. One ship came out of hyperspace and headed towards the planet. It had it's own cloaking device making sure the Republic didn't know it was coming.

Inside the ship was the woman Sarah who was looking out into the planet. Her ship detected the ship she was looking for was on the planet. She was close on finding the man she was looking for. Though when she does find the ship her only concern is finding it's captain. Not the crew who would give her a lot of trouble.

"Ma'am we're ready," Sarah turned around and saw her crew was ready.

Isis the dark skin human who was a year older than her had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long tunic with a cloak covering her body. Next to her was the Zabrak Nora who was a year older than Sarah, her pale skin, short black hair and yellow eyes, and had a rifle around her back.

Next to Nora was a pale skin woman a year younger than her. Her name is Karai who is a Nightsister, has long purple hair, grey eyes, and had two blasters around her gun belt. And the final member of the crew was Anna a feline Cathar who had white fur, was the same age as Nora, blue eyes, and a long tail.

"Good, now then remember keep the crew busy while I have a word with James," Sarah explained as her crew nodded. She then turns back to the viewport and smiled. **I'm coming for you James and I will take back what's mine.**

**Well what did you think? Now that you know who Sarah's crew are I'm sure many of you would want to know why she is after James? Is she a bounty hunter, mercenary, a pirate? Who knows, I do but won't tell. Not yet till the next chapter. **

**Also James is arrested, Ahsoka knows about Anakin and Padme, and Anakin is locking James up. Poor Ahsoka she is not going to have a fun time talking to her master huh? Such a shame, but hey we all knew she couldn't keep this a secret forever. But the question is will she get James out or will his crew have to break him out themselves?**

**Find out next time. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks to those who left reviews on my chapters. Thank you and glad you liked them. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review or say anything bad. If I made a mistake let me know please so I can fix it. Time for me to go take care and goodbye everyone, also Happy Halloween!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back everyone and I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Yes Anakin found out about James and they fought it off. James got arrested and Ahsoka found out that Anakin is married to Padme. All in one day can you believe that? In the Star Wars universe I could, if everyone believes the same way I do then you get a cookie with milk.**

**Not blue milk like they have in the Star Wars universe. That stuff looks nasty. Anyways this new chapter will reveal many things and will show Skywalker's dark side a little more. So sorry James but this must be done, won't kill him, but there will be plenty of pain involved.**

**I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Also to Moonwolflove what happened to the admiral in the beginning of the story will be revealed in time. Who knows if he survived? Depends on if the readers want him alive or not. So let me know if you want him to live since I have ideas for either one. Enjoy the chapter and see ya at the end.**

**Old flames return**

_Republic Prison (James's pov)_

I was sitting in a cell that had a table and two chairs inside. I was brought in hours ago and have been waiting to find out what the Republic was going to do. When I was brought to the prison I noticed Obi Wan was waiting for us and he didn't look happy. Not at me, but towards Skywalker. I couldn't hear anything they were talking about, but I assumed it was Skywalker going to the Jedi temple to tell the council everything.

The clones took me to a private cell where I wouldn't be bothered by other inmates. They had a force shield to keep me from escaping, along with several guards keeping an eye on me. They took away my twin blasters and a knife I had in my back pocket. It was a good thing they didn't know about the knife in my boot.

As I waited to find out what the Jedi had plan for me I used this time to figure out a way out. I had many in mind and many of them would succeed in me escaping. But there was one thing I know Anakin stole Ahsoka's holo-pad to find out about me, but did it have more on the others?

If it did then that's a problem since that would mean the crew has been exposed. They'll be wanted by the Republic and the Separatist. No doubt there will be a large bounty on our heads. I sighed as this was the last thing I wanted to happen to the others.

Before I could think of this some more I saw the doors sliding open and I smiled seeing it was Ahsoka along with Senator Amidala. They approached the cell, but were stopped by the guards.

"Sorry ma'am we have orders not to let you see the prisoner," one of the guards explained.

"I was send here to interrogate the prisoner," Ahsoka said trying to trick the guards, "You will let us through,"

"General Skywalker informed us not to let you through. I'm sorry Commander Tano," the guards explained remembering what the general told them.

"We won't be long let Commander Tano speak with the prisoner," Padme said trying her hand to let Ahsoka speak with James.

The guards looked at each other knowing if they let the commander speak with the prisoner and the general found out they would get in trouble, "Sorry we can't,"

"If you won't listen to them then maybe you'll listen to me," I look behind the girls and see it's Master Kenobi.

"General Kenobi we thought you left with General Skywalker, " the guards sounded surprised when they saw General Kenobi.

"Yes well I told him to return to the Jedi temple to speak with the council, while I kept an eye out on the prisoner. Now then let Commander Tano speak with the prisoner, all right?"

The guards nodded and left the room, "Thank you Master Kenobi," Padme said thanking Obi Wan.

"You're welcome, although Ahsoka I would like to know if you knew who Wade or rather James was," Obi Wan had his arms crossed and Ahsoka sighed knowing he needed to know the truth, but before she said anything James spoke.

"She did know Master Kenobi, but I begged her not to tell anyone. I knew if the council knew about me they would arrest me and harm my crew," I said wanting to leave Ahsoka out of getting punished, "But I assure you I'm not your enemy and I'm only an enemy on those who take advantage on the less fortunate,"

Obi Wan turns to Ahsoka, "This true Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Yes, he didn't want anyone to know. But he isn't really a bad guy. He saved my life twice, used the supplies he stole to give to the people who the Republic don't get to help out, and he helps the less fortunate against the corrupted,"

"Master Kenobi please believe them, after all it was Ahsoka who helped James stop attacking Republic ships and turn to only target the Separatist ships," Padme said trying to help out too.

Obi Wan stroke his beard and sighed, "Well, I suppose since no clone wars harmed while these attacks occurred, and he has made no threats towards the Republic. I suppose I could try to convince the council the truth about him not being evil,"

"Oh and uh I am the nephew of Dutchess Satine that was actually true," I said mentioning Satine being my aunt.

"Of course and I did promise her I wouldn't let you be harmed. I'll go speak with the council about this, but Ahsoka don't do anything crazy," Obi Wan said warning Ahsoka, "The council by know knows you knew about James and if you did anything to let him out then it won't look good for you,"

Ahsoka nodded as Obi Wan left, "Padme can I speak with James alone?"

Padme smiled at Ahsoka, "Of course and here," Padme hands Ahsoka a small device, "This should keep the cameras here from finding out what you two talk about or do in here,"

Ahsoka blushed a bit by the last comment and waits for Padme to leave before turning to James. Once Padme left Ahsoka opened the cell door and walks in hugging James, "I'm so glad your okay. I was worried when I heard my master had arrested you,"

I tried to return the hug, but due to the cuffs it made it hard for me to wrap my arms around her, "I'm okay Ahsoka really and it's your master who you should have been worried about,"

Ahsoka broke the hug, "Why? Did you two fight? And did you beat him?"

I nodded my head, "It was difficult at first, but I managed to beat him till the clones showed up,"

Ahsoka was surprised that her boyfriend managed to beat her master. She knew Anakin was not easy to beat in a fight. She knows she has sparred with him many times and knows how good he is. She also knows how aggressive he can get during his fights, especially against a criminal.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Ahsoka. I guess I shouldn't have come after all huh?" I said blaming myself for everything that just happened.

"No James I knew the risks and I don't care," Ahsoka leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you James and I don't care if I'm in trouble as long as you're here I'll be okay,"

I moved my hands over Ahsoka's head and I managed to bring her in for a hug, which I felt her return, "Why is it that we reunite everytime one of us is in a tight spot?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, all I do know is that we have to find a way to get you out of this,"

I moved my hands over Ahsoka and agreed, "Yeah, I'm sure the others will find a way to get to me when I break out of here,"

Ahsoka seemed confused, "You already found a way out?"

I nodded while smiling, "Not that hard to get out of these kinds of prison. Only problem is getting a ride," I then remembered something I was thinking of earlier, "Ahsoka, Anakin said that you told him about me. I know you didn't actually say a word to him, but is there another way he could have found out?"

Ahsoka shook her head knowing the only way Anakin could have figured out was. Ahsoka then realized what it was and her eyes grew wide in shock, "He must have found my holo-journal. That bastard that's why he was acting so strange earlier,"

"So it is true then. You kept everything about us in your journal?" I asked a bit surprised Ahsoka would keep something important in a journal, especially one in the Jedi temple with her crazed master.

"I made a program to keep it locked and only I know the code. My master must have found it and broken through the security," Ahsoka was very mad that her master broke into her room and found her journal, "And I didn't have everything on you guys. Just meeting you, the crew, and how I convinced you guys to stop attacking Republic ships,"

I stroke my chin and realized that's good and bad. Good that Skywalker doesn't know about the cloaking of the ship, but bad because he now knows about my crew, "Well I would chalk this off as us being screwed,"

"James I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep that much information on my journal," Ahsoka apologized for what she did and was so mad at her master.

"Ahsoka it's okay. None of this is your fault. We knew the risks and we made our choice," I said trying to keep Ahsoka from blaming herself, "Neither one of us expected Skywalker to find out like this,"

"I know, I'm going to go talk to him, and see if I can find the others," Ahsoka said wanting to find the others to figure out a plan.

"Remember the one who taught Kane how to cook?" Ahsoka nodded remembering who Kane mentioned taught him cooking, "Go there they should be there and be careful,"

"I will and James be careful too," Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"You know me Ahsoka. I'll be fine," Ahsoka soon left the room and the force field turned back on along with the cameras.

I sighed and looked around, "I hope you find the others soon Ahsoka. Knowing Skywalker if he has his way my dad might become a bad one,"

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I left the room and saw Padme waiting for me with Captain Rex, "Rex, what are you doing here?"

"General Skywalker asked me to look for you. He said he wanted to talk to you," So he wants to me huh? Good I want to talk to him myself.

"Where?"

"He said to meet him outside his room. Once he finishes talking to the council he'll meet you there," I nodded and couldn't wait to hear what Anakin has to say to me.

"I'll go too," Padme said wanting to come along.

"It's okay Padme I'll be fine. I need to find out something though on my own, please," I did want Padme to come, but I needed to confront my master on my own.

Padme sighed she didn't want Ahsoka to go in alone to confront her master, but she knew there were questions Ahsoka wanted to find out on her own, "Okay, but if you need me you know where to find me,"

I nodded, "Of course," I turn to Rex, "Rex keep an eye on the prisoner and make sure not to leave my master or anyone alone with him okay?"

"Of course, who is he anyways? General Skywalker never told me who he was," Rex asked wondering who the kid was.

"I'll tell you later," I took off running towards the exit where I would get on my speeder and confront my master. I want answers and he better tell me the truth.

_Dex's Diner (Rose's pov)_

Adam, Eve, and the twins stayed behind with the ship which is hidden somewhere safe, while Lux, Kane, Marcus, Eric, and I made our way towards the diner. Dexter Jettster the one who taught Kane how to cook knew of our situation and helped us inside. He closed early and locked the doors to make sure no one gets in.

"I can't believe James got arrested and now we're wanted by the Republic," Eric said mad that the Republic are looking for them.

"They don't know what we look like so that's good for us. Bad news is if our enemies found out then they would inform the Republic, then it will be bad," Marcus said realizing that we have many enemies who know who we are and wouldn't mind stabbing us in the back for payback.

"Don't worry, you guys are safe here, and don't criminals have a code or something to not rat someone out?" Dex asked as he brought us something to drink.

"Nah, some do, but criminals these days wouldn't mind selling us out," I said as I checked my rifle and also made sure no one would come by.

Dex sighs and sits down to join the others, "That's a shame, well at least your friend James is alive, and is okay right?"

Kane came by with some food, "From what Ahsoka told us yes. She said she would meet us here when she finishes talking with her bastard of a master,"

"How do we know she didn't double cross us?" Eric asked.

"She's not a traitor Eric," Lux said getting mad by what Eric said.

"How do you know kid? You've only known her for a short time, how do you know?" Eric asked.

"I trust her and unlike you I believe she won't or has betrayed us," Lux said knowing Ahsoka wouldn't betray us.

"Well I think she might know something," I moved towards Eric and slapped him in the back of the head.

"You idiot didn't you hear what she told us? She said her master broke into her room and took her holo-journal. Then tricked her by sending her to Padme, while he tries to kill James," I said pointing out why Ahsoka wasn't a traitor, "And because she knows if she betrays us I get to put a blaster through her skull,"

Everyone became silent, "You are messed up," Kane said as he ate some of his food.

"So what are you guys going to do once the Jedi gets here?" Dex asked.

"Simple," I cocked my rifle and turn to the others, "We free my brother and kick anyone's ass who gets in our way,"

"We need a good plan though since getting James out won't be easy," Lux said knowing that breaking James out will be a big challenge.

"I agree, you're going to need a lot of help," suddenly the door was slammed opened. We got out our blasters and aimed them at who is coming into the diner. We then saw someone entering the diner and we were shocked to see who it was, "You?"

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it to the temple and saw that there wasn't anyone around. I figured the younglings were off sleeping along with many of the Jedi Knights. I assume the council are still awake and discussing about James. As I made my way towards Anakin's room I saw him waiting for me. I was so mad at him, but I needed to be calm, and not let this get to me.

"We need to talk," Anakin said and I agreed we did need to talk.

We entered his room and he locked the door, "Talk away then, but first give me back my holo-journal,"

Anakin took out my holo-journal. I knew he took it and I guess he didn't deny taking it away either, "You went to see him didn't you?"

I didn't try lying or denying anything, except keeping James's crew safe, "Yes I did and he told me you told him I told you all about him. How dare you say that and make him think I would betray him,"

"I was doing this for your own good Ahsoka. What are you thinking? How could you lie to me all this time about James and that he's the monster who's been attacking us,"

"James is not a monster and he only damaged the ships long enough for all the crew to get out. He never killed any clone or harmed any innocent," I said trying to defend James.

"Ahsoka he's been using you. Don't you see? He's using you to get close enough to steal our secrets and sell them to the Separatist, he's a criminal," He is such a liar and I knew James would never sell us out.

"Oh right sure he's going to go help the same people he has been attacking too. The same people who want him dead, yeah that makes a lot of sense," I said sarcastically.

"Ahsoka this is not funny. Whatever he did to you I had to put an end to it. Now I need you to tell me where his crew is so I can end this," I looked at Anakin with an angry look on my face.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing. Yes I lied to you, but I only did it because I knew you would react this way,"

"Ahsoka this is no time to play games. Tell me all about his crew and their location now!" I could sense he was getting mad, I didn't care I wasn't going to stab my friends in the back.

"Never," I said bluntly, "I will not sell them out and let you hurt them. I trust them and they risked everything to save me. I won't betray their trust by telling you where they are,"

"Ahsoka, they aren't your friends I told you. They are criminals and need to be stopped, they can't be trusted"

"Oh like I can trust you? You broke into my room, stole my journal, send me away so you could try to kill James, and betray my trust!" I shouted as this is the first time I ever shouted at my master, "How could you do that? I told you to trust me, but you didn't. Just like you didn't trust me with your secret about you and Padme being married,"

Anakin was shocked that Ahsoka knew about that, "How?"

"Padme told me after she found out about me and James," I then realized what I said and saw the reaction on Anakin's face.

"You and James? Ahsoka you broke the code what were you thinking?" I got mad at him for me breaking the rules.

"You broke the rules when you married Padme and you lied to me about it. I didn't want to tell you since I was worried you would kill James," and I was right too, "Unlike you I can control my emotions, trust James and his crew, and know he would never lie or break my trust like you did with me,"

"Ahsoka he is using you he doesn't love you and I only did what I had to do for your own good," Anakin said justifying his actions, "And James will pay for his crimes along with his crew when I find them,"

I got tired of this. I knew he wasn't going to believe a word I was going to say so why bother trying to continue, "Fine don't believe me I'm done,"

I tried to leave but Anakin grabbed my arm, "We're not done here. You are not going to go see James I prohibit it,"

I managed to free my arm, "You don't own me and I'm not going to allow you to hurt James,"

"Ahsoka stop," Anakin grabbed my arms and I tried to break free.

"Let me go," I slapped Anakin in the face, but before I could apologize he punched me in the face with his robotic hand sending me to the ground.

Anakin realized what he just did and regretted it, "Ah-Ahsoka I'm sorry it was an accident,"

I could see he broke my nose and I was bleeding. I backed away from my master and I felt tears forming in my eyes. We got into fights sure, but he never once raised his hand at me. He tried to move towards me, but I got scared and used the force to send him towards the wall knocking him out.

I panicked and ran out of the room. I ran out of the Jedi temple and got on my speeder as I headed towards the others. I needed to warn them. I needed to help save James before the council or the chancellor decides to put James away.

_Council Meeting (Normal pov)_

The 12 council members were all in the room along with the hologram form of Chancellor Palpatine. They were all there discussing about what Anakin Skywalker has brought to them. He explained to them that an informant brought them information about the criminal known as James who was the captain of the phantom ship that's has been attacking Republic and Separatist ships.

Once he finished Anakin excuse himself from the room, while the council, and the chancellor discussed about this information. Anakin had arrested James and he is being held in the Republic holding cell waiting to be send to prison. The council were surprised by this information and looked back to see if James stole any information from the Jedi temple to sell to the Separatist.

So far nothing was stolen and there was no proof of James visiting any of the restricted areas, while he was exploring the Jedi temple. The chancellor had his security search if James had been to any of their restricted areas. They found nothing, though that didn't help with his case since he is responsible for the destruction of the Republic cruisers.

"Has he confessed where his crew are?" the chancellor asked.

"No, he has been quiet since they brought him in. Though I sense he won't talk or give his crew up," Master Kenobi said.

"He will, if he wants to save himself from being killed," many of the council seemed confused by what the chancellor said.

"Chancellor he has done something bad, but that doesn't put him up to be executed," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"We need to send a message to the criminal underworld. Our enemies have been getting criminals involved and all these criminals get is send to jail where they can escape," the chancellor explained, "We need to send a message that if you join the Separatist or get involved in the war then you will be punished,"

"But the boy has not committed any murder," Master Luminara said not wanting to execute a young man.

"He killed Admiral Adam Pierce along with some of his men," The chancellor said reminding the Jedi of the admiral's death.

"Killed the admiral was, but his own fault for not abandoning the ship he did," Master Yoda said remember how Admiral Pierce refused to abandon his ship.

"Regardless he must be punished along with his crew. If you find their ship we can use it to help end this war and help defeat the Separatist. Goodbye master Jedi and tell young Skywalker well done on the capture," the chancellor disappeared leaving the council alone.

The council looked at each other and knew they had no jurisdiction over the courts of the Republic, "Do you think he's right?" Master Windu asked.

"Hmmmm a decision that will make the Republic look bad. However, nothing we can do about it," Master Yoda said knowing they didn't have much of a choice.

"Let us hope this doesn't come back to haunt us," Master Plo said hoping this decision by the chancellor doesn't backfire on the Republic badly.

_Factory (Ahsoka's pov)_

I arrived to where the diner was and I hid my speeder somewhere safe. I put my hood up and headed towards the diner. It was closed and the lights didn't appeared to be on. I decided still to try knocking on the door to see if the owner knows about the others. As soon as I did I was pulled into the diner and I had blasters aimed at my face.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

It was a woman who was wearing a mask and aimed a blaster at my face, "I'm Ahsoka Tano and I'm looking for Rose,"

The woman kept her blaster at my face, "Tell us what are the first and last names of Rose's parents?"

"Nathan and Avery Thryss," I saw the woman and her crew putting their blasters away and turning on the lights.

"Welcome Jedi," she extended her hand and I took it as she helped me up, "Needed to be sure you weren't someone else,"

"Could have told you that," I looked over and saw Rose with Lux, Kane, Marcus, and Eric behind the table.

"Guys, you're here thank the force," I said as I walked over towards them, "Who are these guys?"

"Old friends and we're glad you made it Ahsoka, how's James?" Lux asked.

"He's fine, but we need to get him out soon," I removed my hood and they all seemed shocked, "What?"

"Ahsoka, your nose what happened?" I soon remembered my master punched me in the nose.

"Oh right well um it's a long story," I turn to Marcus, "Marcus can you fix it?"

Marcus approached me and checked out my nose, "Easy, will hurt for a few seconds on how I will fix it, but it should be good as new,"

The woman approached me and removed her helmet, while the others covered their ears, "My name is Sarah and I'm James's ex-girlfriend,"

_Outside the diner (Normal pov)_

Everything was quiet outside the diner of Dexter as an old human was sleeping outside. He was covered in many different coats, had a long beard, and had a cart next to him with many different items. As he slept he heard a loud scream coming nearby.

"HIS WHAT!" The old man woke up and looked around to see no one was around.

"Damn crazy kids these days," the old man went back to sleep and dreamed of eating in a fancy restaurants.

**It seems our young James had been hiding a lot more secrets from Ahsoka huh? I would like to thank General Herbison for Sarah and the idea he gave me about a full female team. I figure six is a good number of team members. Also Anakin slapping Ahsoka, how many saw that coming?**

**All right now then the next chapter will be on next week so please be patient and wait for it to come out. I want to thank all of you who left reviews on my chapters. I appreciate it and glad you like them. Also if many of you want the Admiral from the first chapter to live let me know since I do have ideas on if he lives.**

**Okay please leave some reviews on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if I made a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Okay time for me to go. Take care, goodbye, Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy your turkey, and be safe everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason- I have return with a new chapter and season five is becoming better than season 4. The writers did a good job with the storylines.**

**Ahsoka- Why did they make me look jealous?**

**Jason- Maybe because there you like Lux, but you're too stubborn to admit it.**

**Ahsoka- I am not stubborn.**

**Jason- Yes you are little Soka.**

**Ahsoka- You're a bastard.**

**Jason- No I'm not, now do the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. **

**Jason- So enjoy the chapter and see ya at the end. **

**The Plan**

_Republic Prison (James's pov)_

I continued waited to find out what the Republic was going to do. I was on the table that was in my cell resting as I tried to clear my thoughts. I knew my friends would try to rescue me and break me out. I was worried that the chancellor might have something like that planned. I just hope whatever plan my friends came up with is something that doesn't get them caught. If Eric made the plan they're all doom.

As I waited to find out my future I saw some of the clones outside talking. I know they didn't like me and probably were talking bad about me. I couldn't blame them since they knew I was the one who attacked their ships and probably hurt many of their brothers. The only good thing is that Rex guy who was guarding my cell. He was the only one who wasn't saying anything bad about me and was keeping an eye on me. I should say thanks, but I didn't because I'm not sure how he would react towards me.

"So you're the one who saved Commander Tano onboard that destroyed ship months ago?" I was surprised the good captain decided to talk to me. A little happy that he spoke and I hope saying yes would make him okay with me.

"Yes I am,"

Rex turned around and faced me, "I don't like what you did to our ships and our men, but saving the commander, and going after the Separatist instead of us. Well your okay in my book kid,"

Although I didn't like the kid comment I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I heard a lot about you Rex and the 501st. You're all pretty good and toughest SOBs in the whole clone army right?"

Rex smiled behind his helmet, "Yes we are, thanks kid. So tell me why did you do what you did?

I sat back on my chair and sighed, "I did what I did for the people. You guys may think the war is going well for you, but for those who are suffering because of it,"

Rex was silent and knew what James talked about. How wherever his men go they find many people suffering and mourning for the loss of their loved ones. He also saw many losing their homes or we're suffering from starvation or thirst. He never mind it before, but after all he, and his men went through these years in war he isn't sure anymore.

"We stole the supplies to give to the people who can use them for the greater good. Yes what we did was wrong in your views, but the Republic is suppose to be fighting for the people," I got up and approached Rex, "You are all wasting so much money on this war that by the end of this war the people will lose,"

The doors soon slide opened and in came Anakin Skywalker. Rex turned his attention to the general who approached him, "Welcome back sir, how was the meeting with the council go?"

Anakin was silent and stared at James with hatred in his eyes, but he soon responded calmly, "It went well. The chancellor is planning on executing James here,"

I turned my attention to what Skywalker said. They were planning on killing me? That's kind of harsh in my opinion. I know what I did was wrong, but killing me? That's going a little overboard.

"The chancellor is going to execute him? And the council is okay with this?" Rex asked surprised that the chancellor has decided to put James down to death.

"The council was against it, but the chancellor reminded them they had no say in the justice system of what we do with the inmates. The chancellor said that he wanted to send a message to all the criminals who join the Separatist or get involved in the war," Anakin explained.

"If you ask me that's a bunch of bullshit," I said as the two men turned to face me, "Your chancellor is probably embarrassed that someone as young as me managed to do something he has been incapable of doing and that's do so much damage to the Separatist,"

Anakin used the force to send me over the table and land on my chair as I fell to the floor, "Shut your mouth. I have been asked by the chancellor to come here to give you one last chance to tell us where your crew is. If you tell us then we will not execute you,"

I got up slowly and glared at Skywalker, "You can kiss my ass Skywalker,"

Anakin sighed and turned to Rex, "Rex take your men and leave, while I have a word with James, alone,"

Rex knew what Skywalker had planned and didn't want to leave the kid alone with the general. But he knew he didn't have a choice. He nodded and took his men out of the room. He hoped the for kid's sake he does give Skywalker what he wants or it might be bad for him.

Anakin turned off the force shield and entered the room, "Tell me where your crew is now,"

I shook my head, "Not going to happen and if you think torturing me is going to get me to talk. Think again,"

"We'll see,"

_Dexter's diner (Ahsoka's pov)_

I still couldn't believe it. James had an ex-girlfriend and he didn't tell me. What's even more surprising is who this woman is. Her name is Sarah, she explained to me she is from Mandalore like James, and to my surprise her dad was Mandalorian too. And how her dad is actually the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla.

However, she reassured me she didn't like her dad and hated him. She didn't mind Bo Katan who I encountered long ago. She saw Bo as an older sister who took better care of her than her dad did. Sarah explained she left her home long ago and joined James group. They went out, but broke up a month into their relationship because Sarah and James had different ideas on how they handle their missions.

Sarah and James agreed to break up, but James helped Sarah find a ship, and crew. Once they did they went their separate ways with no hard feelings. Sarah doesn't even care what James does to Sarah's dad, which was a good thing for the others then. Sarah soon began explaining to us why she came.

She explained that she wanted to see James again to hang out and because he owed her a job that he took from her months ago. But when she got here we explained what happened and where James was. After that she agreed to help us out.

"Okay Eve show us the prison layouts," Rose said to Eve who revealed the hologram prison layouts giving us a look on the prison's facility, "Okay so James is still in the detention room, but he won't be there for long if they move him into the prison cells,"

"Yeah, but if my master knows about you guys he will make sure the way to the detention cells are heavily secured," I explained knowing what my master will do.

"If that's true then we'll need to find a way into the prison," Eric said knowing that they'll need another way into the prison.

"I could go into the prison, but knowing my master he'll make sure I can't go in," I knew my master would make sure I stay away from the prison and away from James.

"Why don't we ask Senator Amidala? After all you did tell us she is married to Skywalker. Maybe she can distract him, giving us time to get to James," Lux said remembering what I told them.

I told them that Padme knew about James, me, and I told her about the crew. Of course doing that I needed to tell them about my master and Padme being together, although to my surprise many of them told me they knew. How come I was the only one who didn't see it? Even Lux and the twins knew.

"Nah, the guy's stubborn as a Wookie. Besides if Skywalker punched Tano in the nose, who knows what he would do to his own wife," Adam said not wanting to risk a woman against Skywalker.

"We need to cause a distraction to get the clones away from James. Like a riot in the prison or something,"

I soon came up with an idea, "I got it, what if someone dressed up as a clone and goes to the mess hall where they can create a riot,"

"Yeah and maybe we can get to James somehow to try and escape," Sarah said.

I nodded in agreement, "James did say he knew a way out, but we need to get in contact with him somehow,"

"I could hack into the prison system to help him out. Though I need to be close to the facility to do this," Eve explained volunteering to help out.

"Eric and Adam could be the clones so they can help create the riot," Rose suggested.

"Whoa hold up we won't be able to talk like them, I suck in impressions," Adam complained.

"You also suck as being a pilot," Eric said making a joke but no one laughed, "Sheesh tough crowd,"

"I'll go in to find James to help him get out," I said volunteering to help out.

"No, let Sarah do it. Ahsoka you'll go here," points to where Rose wanted me to go, "When James and Sarah get out you'll be there to meet up with them and assist them if they need it,"

I was concern, but Eve placed her hand on my shoulder, and smiled, "Don't worry once I'm in the computer systems no one will know you helped out Ahsoka,"

I nodded, "Thanks Eve and guys thanks for doing this,"

Rose smiled and punched my shoulder but not too hard, "Of course, he has done so much for everyone it's the least we can do. Ahsoka in case someone does see you helping James it will make you an accessory to freeing James,"

I sighed and knew she was right. I didn't want to get in trouble, but I couldn't let my master harm James for something he was trying to do was right. I love James and I know what he did was illegal, but he did it for the people. I couldn't let them punish him for doing that. If I did get caught I knew what I would need to do.

"Knowing James if I stayed and got caught he would come after me wouldn't he?" the others nodded, "Then if I have to then I would…go with you guys,"

Everyone seemed shocked by what I just said. Even Sarah who was more surprised, "You would leave your home and friends for James?"

I didn't just make up my mind about this just now. I had thought about this long and hard. I knew one day if the others found out I would need to make a choice. Give up love and remain in the Jedi temple for the rest of my life or be with the man I love who I can see having a future with and have children with. I knew my friends would be sad to see me go, but I hope many of them would understand, even my master.

"I'm sure," I looked to the others who many seemed happy by my decision, but I could sense many think I was unsure about this.

"All right, let's go over the plan one more time then head on over to save James," Rose said as the others nodded and we went over the plan again.

_Padme's apartment (Padme's pov)_

I waited in my apartment for Anakin to show up. He told me he was coming over as soon as he got my messages, which I left for him. As I waited patiently I tried contacting Ahsoka. She wasn't responding. I was beginning to worry for her. I hoped she was okay and dealing with this whole thing well.

C-3PO came into the room and informed me I had a guest, but when he brought me the guest I was disappointed to see it wasn't Anakin. It was Obi Wan, "Good evening Padme, how are you?"

I smiled a bit seeing Obi Wan again, but wondered where Anakin was, "I'm fine Master Kenobi. What brings you here?"

"I heard that you and Ahsoka went to the prison to see the boy James. I wanted to know why you and Ahsoka went to speak with him," I sighed and knew someone was going to ask me about that.

"He may have lied on who he was he didn't lie on what he told us all about him being related to Dutchess Satine," I pulled out a holo-pad and handed it to Obi Wan showing that James was indeed related to Satine, "We went to see him because Satine wanted to know if he was okay and that she would come to help him with his release,"

Obi Wan couldn't tell if Padme was lying or not. She was difficult to read, but now a new problem has risen, "That may be a problem. The chancellor is preparing to have James executed,"

My eyes widened in shock and I couldn't believe by what Obi Wan just told me, "Palpatine is going to do what?"

"He explained that he wanted to send a message to all criminals who try to help out during the war against the Republic," Obi Wan explained.

"So his solution is to kill a young man? He can't do that, what James did is bad yes but killing him is not the solution or fits the crime," I couldn't believe the chancellor would do this. I have known him for a long time and to find out he is going to have someone killed was something I didn't foresee from him.

"I'm sorry, we tried to persuade him, but he's refusing. James will be executed unless he gives us the names of his crew, where they are, and where their ships is," Obi Wan said knowing that Satine would hate him for not doing anything to help her nephew.

I knew James would never rat out his friends. I knew if Satine came and saw her nephew being executed it would cause problems between Mandalore and the Republic. I wondered if Dooku would use this to show how corrupted the Republic is and if he would try to get Satine to join him. I knew she wouldn't, but if her nephew was killed, I'm not sure anymore.

"Obi Wan let me speak with the chancellor and see if I can convince him not to do this," I hoped talking to the chancellor would help stop him from doing this.

"Very well, I hope you can change his mind Padme," Obi Wan said hoping Padme could stop the chancellor from killing James.

I nodded in agreement, "Same here,"

_Prison (Normal pov)_

Back at the prison the clone guards were outside the holding cell room of the prisoner James. General Skywalker entered the room and informed the clones to leave the room. They knew what he was doing, but knew they didn't have any choice but to stay out of this since the general ordered them to stay outside.

The clones then received a message of a riot that was occurring in the mess hall. Before they could help out stopping the riot, the power went out, and the clones had no idea how that happened. They turned on their flashlights and contacted command. All they could hear was static and couldn't even contact anyone outside the prison. The guards then started hearing some commotion from above them. They could hear some of their men shooting and shouting at whatever it is attacking them.

Before the clones could join in the fight they heard it became silent all of a sudden. The men were now concern and wondered what was going on. Just then the elevator began moving. The clones thought the power was out, so how was the elevator moving they thought.

They aimed their blasters at the elevator and waited for whoever it was in the elevator. As the elevator made it down to their level the clones turned off their safety and got ready. The doors opened and the clones saw there was no one in the elevator.

The clones looked at each other confused till a figure appeared from above the elevator and threw a canister which exploded and shot off small devices at the clones. The devices hit the clones in the head and chest then shocked them. The clones passed out leaving the room to James unguarded.

The figure took out a communicator and dropped down a case in the middle of the elevator, "Phase 2 complete, you sure I shouldn't help James?" the figure who was revealed to be a woman.

"No, he'll know we're here, and find his way out. Just hurry up and knock out the rest of the clones in the facility," another woman said through the communicator.

"Fine," the woman looked at the room where James was and sighed, "You better make it James, you still owe me a ship,"

_Few minutes earlier (James's pov)_

I was in pain, yes a lot of pain from head to toe. Skywalker came in an hour ago demanding me to tell him where my crew is. I refused so he started using the force to choke me. When that didn't work he began using the force to try and get into my mind. At first it didn't work, but he put more pressure and it almost worked.

However, over the years I trained myself to create a mental wall that would keep the Jedi from trying to enter my mind. Pretty good trick, but it doesn't last long. Still this is all I needed to help keep Anakin from getting through it till I came up with a plan. Anakin finished with the force and decided to try force choking me again to try and weaken me.

"One last time tell me where your crew is or else," I glared at Anakin and spat in his face.

I saw he got mad and he threw me towards the wall. I panted and tried to regain my breathing. Anakin walked over me and grabbed me by the neck. He lifted me and held me against the wall with his robotic hand around my neck.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll find them and when I do I'll make sure they watch when we put you down for your crimes," I could tell Skywalker wasn't mad at my crimes, but something else. I knew what it was and I finally was able to speak.

"You can stop lying Skywalker (wheezed) I know this isn't about my crimes is it," I coughed a bit, but continued, "This is about Ahsoka and you think I brainwashed her or something, right?" Anakin tightened his grip around my neck, "Admit it, you think I did something to her, but you're wrong. I saved her life when she saved mine, I was honored bound to return the favor, which I did when I brought her home,"

"You're a liar. I know you have been getting her to lie for you and keeping everything that happened a secret," Anakin's expression was becoming very dark, "I know you did something to her and if you don't tell me,"

"Or what? You'll what tell your wife on me?" Anakin was shocked by what I said and his grip around my neck lessened, "I also know what you did on Tatooine. How you murdered those Tusken raiders even the women and children. I could have told Ahsoka about that, but I didn't because I know she still looks up to you, and if she found out what you did,"

Anakin knew James was right. He hated to admit it, but he knew if Ahsoka knew the truth she would hate him even more than she does now. She would never see him the same way she did when she met him long ago. If the council knew as well he would be in a lot of trouble. Still he wondered how James knew since Anakin didn't see anyone around.

Just then the power turned off and Anakin released me. He took out his communicator and tried to contact the others, "Rex can you hear me? What happened?" All that could be heard was static sound, "Rex come in,"

I knew what this was and I knew it was time for me to go. I quickly grabbed the chair and before Anakin had time to react I hit him with it. It didn't take him down, but it was enough to leave him groggy. I quickly moved my arms around his neck and locked in a chokehold to try and get him to pass out.

Skywalker struggled, even slamming me to the wall hard. But I kept my grip and held on trying to get him to pass out. After a while I finally managed to make him pass out. Once he was out I grabbed his lightsaber and cut the cuffs off me. I took his lightsaber and grabbed a new pair of cuffs from where the guards were. I put them on Anakin and put his lightsaber somewhere hidden so he couldn't find it.

Once I was out of the cell the power came back in the room with the force shield activating. I smiled and knew what was going on. I heard a loud commotion from outside and once I opened the door I saw the guards were knocked out. I looked over near the elevator and saw it was open with a case inside. I walked over towards it and saw it had my things inside.

I put on my jacket, hat, and my weapons. I felt complete again and now for the next part of the plan. Getting the heck out of here before the guards find out I escaped and try to shoot me.

_(Obi Wan's pov)_

I was leaving Padme's apartment hoping she does somehow convince the chancellor to not execute James. As I left the apartment I was receiving a message. I took out my communicator and wondered who it was.

"Kenobi it's Windu we received word that the power went out at the prison. We need you to head over there and find out what's going on," I sighed and wondered if this had anything to do with James.

"I'll head over there. Have you contacted Anakin or Ahsoka?" I asked wondering if Anakin was okay and if Ahsoka was with him.

"No, be careful we sense that James's crew may be behind this," Windu said warning me to be careful.

"Understood," I turned off my communicator and headed towards the prison.

**James has escaped, but will he get out before the Republic captures him? Also it looks like Anakin is going to be very mad at James when he wakes up huh? Oh well too bad for him I guess. I hope you all liked the chapter and liked the crew Sarah has. **

**Okay please leave some reviews on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if I made a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Okay time for me to go. Take care, goodbye, and be safe everyone. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you're all having an amazing Christmas wherever you are. I have some news that needs to be told, but that will all be explained at the end of the story. Now then I want to thank everyone for making this story the second most popular story I ever made. It makes me happy to know many have enjoyed reading this story and how many of you enjoyed what has happened.**

**We have come a long way for this happening. I am proud of this story and I thank you all for it. Now then it's time for us to begin with the story since I'm sure many don't read this part of the story. So let's get started with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now let's get this chapter started and enjoy everyone. **

**The Escape**

_Prison Cell (Anakin's pov)_

I began to wake up and had such a headache. I looked around and found myself inside what looked to be a prison cell. I then remembered what happened as I got up, but then realized I had on handcuffs. The same ones James had on.

I got mad and looked around for him. I saw the force shield is up and tried to find a way out. I pulled out a tool from my belt and managed to pick the lock on the cuffs. I used the force to get my lightsaber that was outside the cell. I got it close to the door panel and activated my lightsaber to destroy the door panel causing the shield to disappear.

I got out and tried to contact Rex. I noticed though my communicator is gone. I sighed knowing James must of taken my communicator. I left the room and saw the clones were all knocked out. I sighed that this happened and decided that James was too busy to keep alive. I needed to take care of this and end him. I grabbed took off to go looking for him and take care of James.

_Republic Prison (James's pov)_

I ran across the halls trying to get to the upper levels. I managed to dodge many of the clones who were in the rooms that I needed to get passed to get out. When I tried to figure out a way around them I overheard them being called by someone who told them I was in a different part of the prison.

I smiled as I was glad it was someone helping me. I sneaked around trying to find where I needed to go. I found a room where the door wasn't closed. I got close to it and the door soon opened. I went inside and it closed behind me. I found a crate and saw inside it had my stuff inside. I took out my coat, hat, and my weapons as I was now ready to escape.

I found a small holo-pad and activated it where I saw it was Ahsoka, "James are you okay?"

"Ahsoka? What's going on? Where's Rose?" I asked wondering what Ahsoka was doing.

"She's with the others, they're getting ready to help you escape. I'm helping get the clones away from you're path so you don't get hurt or they get hurt," Ahsoka said explaining to James what she is doing.

"I still don't like this Ahsoka. If the others find out then you could get in trouble," I didn't want to risk Ahsoka getting in trouble.

"Don't worry they won't. Eve made sure no one would know that it's me contacting them," Ahsoka explained, "They think it was Master Kenobi who is giving the orders,"

"Wait, is Kenobi coming here?" I asked worried that we would have to deal with a Jedi master.

"He is, but thanks to Eve they managed lock the place down keeping them from getting in," Ahsoka said glad that Eve is keeping more people from getting involved.

"All right, that sounds good but how am I getting out?" I asked wondering how I'm getting out.

"We have a plan for that, but it's going to be tough since you're going to need to get through a few clones," Ahsoka said sounding worried.

I smiled and knew any plan we made to get me out was going to be tough, "That's good I love a challenge, lay it on me angel,"

Ahsoka smiled, "All right here it is,"

_Outside the prison (Normal pov)_

Obi Wan was with the clones as they tried to find a way into the prison. They arrived earlier to try and get into the prison. However, when they got there they found the prison is locked up. They tried to get in through other ways, but the place was kept under lockdown. Someone or something must have hacked into the system of the prison to keep others from getting in.

"Cody have any of your men found a way inside?" Obi Wan asked.

"No sir, we haven't been able to make it inside. They somehow managed to keep the place on lockdown," Cody explained as his men tried to find ways to get in.

"Keep trying, have you heard any word from inside?" Obi Wan asked wondering if they got any news from inside the prison.

"Just that the prisoners are contained, General Skywalker was in the prison, and then after that nothing just static," Obi Wan sighed when he heard Anakin was in the prison.

"What was he doing in there?" Obi Wan asked regretting though asking.

"The chancellor asked him to interrogate the criminal James. He said the council was okay with this," Obi Wan knew that was a lie since the council never agreed to such a thing.

"Get me through the council and make sure to cover every possible place someone could escape from the prison," Cody nodded and went over the plans with his men, while Obi Wan went to have a word with the council and the chancellor. **Anakin don't do anything foolish while you're in there. **

_Prison (James's pov)_

I made my way through the ventilations as Eve led me towards where I needed to go thanks to my holo-pad that I got from the crate. I continued going through the vents till I came across a room where Eve told me to go through that should lead me to where I needed to go.

"Once you get through here it shouldn't take long for you to get to the rendezvous point," Eve explained in a small hologram form on the holo-pad.

"Um Eve that would be good if you didn't lead me to a room filled with clones," I showed Eve the many clones that were in the room.

"Relax, I made a new weapon that will help you get passed them. Check your jacket," I checked my jacket and found small metal balls, "Press the button once and they will expand,"

I did as Eve told me and the small metal balls grew, "What are these? Grenades?"

"Stun Grenades, these will stun the clones knock them out. You have about three of them so use one and save the others for if you need them," I nodded and put the other two away, while I held the one I had on and got ready to throw it.

I removed the cover and threw the grenade in the middle of the room and took cover. I heard the clones shouting and then the grenade exploding. I heard some more shouting from the clones and then after a few seconds I heard nothing. I looked out and saw the men were knocked out.

I got out of the vent and checked on the clones. I sighed in relief that they weren't dead, but I bet they will wake up very mad. I made my way towards the door and opened it to find there was no one here. I smiled and saw my way out, but then I heard the door behind me open.

I looked over and saw it was Anakin, "You're not going anywhere," Anakin saw the knocked out clones and glared at me, "You did this didn't you?"

I got worried since Anakin was the last person I wanted to confront. I could see the same look he had when we fought. The same murderous look he had when he tried to kill me, "Yes I did, but they're not dead,"

Anakin activated his lightsaber, "But you will be," Anakin charged at me.

I got into the next room taking out my blasters. I wanted to avoid this, but I knew I didn't have a choice. However, before Anakin got close the doors slammed shut cutting Anakin off. I sighed in relief as I looked to the camera where I assumed Eve was watching.

"Thank you Eve," suddenly Anakin's blue lightsaber pierced through and was cutting through the door, "That's my cue exit stage right," I took off running with Eve opening the doors to lead me out.

"James can you hear me?" I took out my holo-pad and saw it was Ahsoka.

"Soka your master is insane. He has a lot of issues," I stopped running to catch my breath. Good thing I got a good distance from Skywalker to take a break.

"I know, I almost don't recognize him anymore. Still don't worry I won't let him hurt you," Ahsoka said worried on how her master is reacting.

"I can handle myself Ahsoka don't worry. My concern is how far your master is going to go to stop me," I said concern that Skywalker might be falling down the dark path.

"Well don't stop to find out. Keep going he broke through the door," I nodded and took off running, "James go down to the right and then go to the third door to your left,"

I did as Ahsoka told me and found the door. I pushed the button and got in. Eve put the door on locked and I turned on the light to see where I was. When I turned around I was shocked because where I was is where they send the dead bodies out of the prison.

"What the heck! Where the heck did you two send me!" I shouted a bit scared that my girlfriend and my friend Eve send me to this room.

"Relax we have a plan. They put the dead bodies in the pods then send them outside the prison where they get cremated," Ahsoka explained trying to calm me down.

"When you get to the other side you're going to find a ride and then you'll escape," Eve said giving me instructions on what happens next.

"Okay, soooo I just get in one of these pods then?" I was a bit worried of going into one of these pods.

"James hurry my master is coming," I cursed myself mentally and opened a pod thanking the stars that it was empty. I got in and Eve activated the machine that send me out of the prison.

_(Normal pov)_

Anakin got through the doors and continued searching for James. He managed to use the force to find him and despite the doors closing before him he got around them. Anakin then felt like he was getting closer. He knew James was close by and that he would end him.

He found the room James was in, but then sensed that he was gone. Anakin wondered what happened so he broke the door down with the force and saw James was not in the room. Anakin then recognized the room and knew where James was heading.

He got in one pod and tried to activate the machine, but it refused to go anywhere, "What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing,"

Anakin got up and began to try to get the machine to work. He figures whoever is controlling the control room was behind keeping Anakin from getting to James. An ally of James no doubt is helping him. Anakin though wasn't going to let this stop him.

"You won't get away James," Anakin took off after James.

_Crematoria (James's pov)_

My pod came to a stop and I got out glad I didn't have to stay in there. When I turned around I saw a blaster being aimed at my face. A masked figure aimed the gun at me and I held my hands up.

"Um hi you the help that Ahsoka and Eve asked about?" The figure continued to aim the gun at me until the gun was put away and the figure slapped me.

"You idiot you first let yourself be taken to jail and almost getting killed," I recognized the voice and realized who it is.

"Sarah?" the figure removed the helmet and I was shocked to see it was my ex-girlfriend Sarah, "Um hi hehehe I should have guessed it was you. No one slaps as hard as you do,"

Sarah smiles and fixes her hair, "You're damn right now let's go before Skywalker shows up,"

Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room as we took off running, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were on Coruscant and wanted to come see you," I knew Sarah was lying on the reason she came.

"You came because of the ship I owe you," Sarah and I stopped and she stared at me.

"All right yes, but I also wanted to help out. Not going to allow the Jedi to arrest you or kill you," Sarah explained.

I smiled as I was glad Sarah was helping out, "Thanks Sarah and I promise I will get you a big ship,"

"I'll hold you to that," We continued running till we made it to the landing port, "The others should be here soon we just need to wait here,"

I sensed something and grabbed Sarah as we ducked. A huge pod flew passed over us and we turned around to see it was Skywalker who had his lightsaber activated. We took out our blasters and figured this encounter was bound to happen.

"You two going somewhere?" Anakin looked like he was ready to kill me.

"Sarah, get out of here I'll wait here for the ship," I said whispering to Sarah.

"No way I'm staying," Sarah refused to leave.

I didn't want to put Sarah at risk since I was afraid she would get killed, "He's after me not you. I don't want you to get hurt just go and get the ship,"

Sarah didn't want to leave. She knew if she did James could get killed. But she needed to trust him that he can handle this on his own till the ship came. She turns to James and puts her helmet on, "Don't die,"

I nodded as Sarah took off. I turn to Anakin who didn't seem to care Sarah was gone, "When I'm done with you I'm going to hunt down your friends and have them all locked up,"

I clutched my guns tightly as I got mad, "I won't let you hurt my friends or anyone else,"

Anakin charged at me as I opened fire. Anakin blocked the blasters and swung his lightsaber at me. I moved out of the way and continued to open fire on him. Anakin got close and cut my blasters in half. I ducked and punched him hard. Anakin staggered a bit, but came back swinging his saber at me.

I pulled out my father's black lightsaber and blocked his attack, "Where did you get that?"

"From my father," I pushed him back and went on the offensive as I tried going for some strikes from above and some low strikes.

Anakin blocked the attacks and out sabers collided. I could see the look of hatred in his eyes as we tried to push the other back, "Why do you hate me so much Skywalker? I know it's not just because of what happened to those Republic ships. What is it about me you hate so much about?"

"You tried to kill my padawan and you kidnapped her. Take a guess on which one," Anakin pushed me back and then went on the offensive with some quick strikes. I blocked them, but he was good at this, while I was still new to using a lightsaber.

I jumped away from Skywalker and got on top of a crate, "I didn't try to kill her and I didn't kidnap her. She saved my life and I saved hers. It's called returning the favor,"

"You're lying, you brainwashed her, and now she thinks she loves you," I sighed in frustration.

"I didn't do anything to her and she doesn't think she loves me. She really does just like I love her," Anakin charged at me and using the force to knock the crate away.

I jumped out of the way and blocked his saber attacks as he was using more fast strikes making it harder for me to block and dodge them. Our sabers collided and he pushed me as hard as he could towards the wall.

"I swear I didn't lay a finger on her. She fell for me like I did with her. I even told her we shouldn't since I didn't want her to get kicked out," I tried to continue to get Anakin to stop.

"You're lying," Anakin moved his saber closer and closer towards to my face.

"No master it's true!" We turned around and saw Ahsoka was there.

"Ahsoka?" I moved out of the way and backed away from Skywalker, "What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka didn't say a word. She walked towards me and helped me up, "I love him master. When I first met him I thought he was a bad guy, but then as we spend time together," Ahsoka faces her master and looked at him in the eyes, "I love him the same way you do for Padme,"

Anakin shook his head, "That's different,"

"No master it isn't. James loves me, he told me about his past, the others, and he even almost died saving me," Anakin looked surprised by what Ahsoka said.

"He did?" Anakin looked towards me as I nodded.

"We were attacked by some Trandoshans and I took a blaster shot for Ahsoka. I didn't care what happened to me since all I cared for was Ahsoka's safety," I said holding Ahsoka's hand.

Anakin could sense the bond between the two and knew it was the same kind of bond Anakin had for Padme. Anakin saw his reflection and saw someone he didn't recognized, someone who looked dark and who was going to kill James without trying to arrest that him or bring him back alive.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and sighed, "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry I just thought. I didn't want you to have attachments since I was afraid you would fall down the dark side if anything happened to that person your attached to,"

Ahsoka smiled and walked towards her master, "I know master. James was worried about that too. But I took that risk and I learned to control my emotions,"

Anakin tried to smile, "I wouldn't mind trying to learn to do that,"

"I can show you," I smiled seeing this and was glad Anakin wasn't going to kill me.

I slowly approached the Jedi hoping there won't be anymore hostility, "Master Skywalker I give you my word I will never put Ahsoka in any harm and I won't the Republic,"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka who nodded. Anakin sighed and faced me, "Well since you didn't kill anyone on purpose and you have been causing more problems to the Separatist than with us. I suppose I can look past this. Also if Ahsoka trusts you then I suppose I should trust you too,"

I sighed in relief glad that Anakin was okay with this, "Thank you Master Skywalker,"

"Of course I can't look past that you did break out of jail," Ahsoka and I got worried that Anakin was going to arrest me, "But, since I was locked up in a cell handcuffed with no way to escape. Then I won't know where you escaped right?"

Ahsoka smiled and hugged her master, "Thank you master,"

"You're welcome snips. Now I should head back and make sure I'm in that cell," Anakin turned towards me and then approached, "You treat her right or I'll come back to look for you,"

I nodded as Anakin left. I turned to Ahsoka who looked sad, "What's wrong Angel?"

Ahsoka hugged me, "This is all my fault. The Jedi know who you are thanks to me. You won't be able to show yourself here again thanks to me,"

I smiled a bit and returned the hug, "That's not true. I mean yes I can't show up where there are cops, but I will be able to come back to see you. Nothing will stop me from being with you,"

"What about the Jedi and the Republic? Not to mention the Separatist if they find out who you are," I knew Ahsoka had a right to worry and I knew thanks to Skywalker everyone will know me.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but I won't let that stop me. We'll make this work and with Padme's help along with Anakin's help. Then we'll still be able to get together," I kissed Ahsoka on the forehead as I saw her smile a bit, "And besides I can still go to Mandalore where my aunt will make sure the Republic can't arrest me,"

Ahsoka smiled a bit more, "I trust you James and I hope we can make this work,"

"You know you could always come with us," I said offering Ahsoka to come with us.

"Tempting, but I can't, my place is here with the Jedi. I want to help my master and the others end this war," Ahsoka explained although she did really want to go with James.

"Well the door is open for you in case you change your mind. Besides you would look good as an outlaw," I said thinking of the kinds of outfits Ahsoka could wear.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming James,"

We saw the ship approaching us as I knew it was time for me to go, "Well this is it. We'll see each other again. I promise,"

Ahsoka grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. I returned the kiss and lifted Ahsoka as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We kept on kissing and didn't want this moment to stop. But we knew it had to stop, at least for now.

"I love you my angel Ahsoka," Ahsoka nodded.

"I love you James," I kissed Ahsoka on the forehead then began to walk towards the ship. I looked back at Ahsoka and waved goodbye.

Ahsoka waved goodbye as I boarded the ship. I looked back through the viewport as the ship began to take off. I waved goodbye to Ahsoka who waved back. The ship soon headed off into space as the last thing I saw and hoped to see again would be my angel Ahsoka who I would see again, hopefully soon.

_(James's pov)_

I entered the mess hall where the twins Korra and Karra tackled me with hugs, "We missed you we missed you we missed you!"

I smiled and returned the hug, "I missed you guys too,"

Marcus and Kane helped me up as the twins didn't let me go as they held my legs, "Good to see you again captain," Kane said glad to see me back.

"We missed you. Rose was a bad captain," Marcus said laughing.

"How bad was it this time?" I asked wondering how bad Rose was as captain.

"She didn't let us eat any cupcakes!" The twins shouted.

"They're bad for you," Rose approached me and looked happy to see me.

"Hey sis," Rose slapped me in the face, "Not sure if I deserve that,"

"Don't ever get caught again and make me captain," Rose said as she hugged me.

I returned the hug then saw Eric approach me, "Hey man," Eric slapped me in the face too, "I think I deserve that,"

"That was for leaving your crazy sister in charge you bastard," the others laughed at that reason as I nodded.

"Right," I turned around and got punched in the face by Sarah, "That I deserved,"

"You owe me a ship," Sarah said as she crossed her arms waiting for her ship.

"And it will be delivered to you, but first let's get out of here," I suggested as the others nodded, "By the way thank you Sarah,"

Sarah nodded, "If anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me," I smiled glad she hasn't changed at all, "So I met your girlfriend, she's cute,"

I smiled and nodded, "She is and amazing,"

"Have you two fucked?" I blushed a bit, "What? If you haven't then I should meet up with her and teach her some tricks so your first time won't be bad,"

"I'm not bad in bed," I said embarrassed by what Sarah said.

"Not you dork to your girlfriend," I got embarrassed some more.

"I hate you," Sarah kissed me on the cheek.

"Hate you too,"

_Tatooine_

Meanwhile on Mos Eisley, one of the many towns on Tatooine there was a building near the outskirts of town lays the home of Dr. Fergus, a human in his late 50's. He was once a famous doctor on Coruscant till he was fired when he misdiagnose one of his patients, which resulted in the patient's death. Fergus moved away to Tatooine where he worked for Jabba the Hutt.

He also worked with other patients for the right price. If it's either a check up, surgery, plastic surgery, or anything medical provided they have the money to pay for it. On this particular day Fergus was working on a patient who came to his office. He was in bad condition and how he was still alive was something Fergus couldn't explain.

As he finished he went over to the sink to get some water. As he poured himself some water his table where his patient began to speak in a raspy voice, "Did..did it work?"

Fergus turned to his patient, "Yes, it wasn't easy mind you. I had to 'borrow' some parts from some people who owed me a lot of money. I replaced your legs, arms, and your eye with robotic parts. The arms and legs I got from an old doctor friend of mine before he died years ago send me these parts he used on his patient who I think works now for the Separatist,"

The figure removed the sheath from his body and got up. He hissed quietly as he got on the ground. His feet were placed by machinery as the bottom feet looked to be metal claws. He looked at his hands and saw that they were machinery too. He saw a mirror and approached it as his right eye was glowing red. As he admired his new looks he saw the scar he still had on his chest. He growled remembering how he got this and how he turned out like this.

"Just don't do anything risky for now till you're back to normal it's all I'm saying," Fergus then heard his patient began to laugh. He turned around and saw his patient off the table and was near his mirror, "Um what's so funny?"

The figure stopped and turned to the doctor, "He cut my arm off and left me with a scar. Now he has taken my legs, arms, and my eye. In a way though I should thank him and I should when I go looking for him,"

"Oh well um that's good now about my payment?" Fergus asked as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Ah yes, you're payment of course. Here's my thanks doctor," Fergus gasped as he felt someone's hand go through his back and grabbed his spine.

"What…are…you…doing?" Fergus asked as he was shaking badly and couldn't breathe.

"Giving you my thanks," The figure removed quickly the doctor's spine and head from his body killing the good doctor.

The figure dropped the spine and grabbed his stuff. He began to move outside the house as he saw the sun was setting. The figure hissed a little as he looked over and saw the doctor's ship was nearby. The figure walked towards the ship as he only had one place to go and one thing on his mind on what he wanted to do now that he got his new body.

"James…get ready because the hunter is back,"

**James has escaped, Anakin has accepted him, Sarah wants a ship, Ahsoka has to wait a while to see James vice versa, and there is someone after James. Seems like nothing is going to be dull for anyone in this universe huh? ****Ah well I still hope many liked what happened in the chapter. ****An****d that's the end of the Outlaws ladies and gentlemen. **

**No it's not the end end it's just the end for now. So much to do and I plan to continue with the story when season five of the Clone Wars ends. Reason I'm stopping for now is because I have been focusing so much on Star Wars that I want to try working on other stories I had in mind. I hope many will be patient and can wait till I come back to this. **

**I'll be back to continue with the story, but for now I need a break from the Star Wars universe. Also if anyone can figure out who was the guy at the end who is after James then I will give you a cookie. Also a chance to send me an OC to use for the story, but it's to whoever guesses right and gets it first. I'll know who gets it first so if you want an OC to appear in the story and it has to be one that would fit well with the story then he/she will appear. **

**Also thank you all for making the story so popular. I didn't expect it to and thanks to you it is. Okay please leave some reviews on the chapter. Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if I made a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Okay time for me to go. Take care, goodbye, and be safe everyone, also Merry Christmas.**

**Jason- That's it for now a shame it had to end like this.**

**Ahsoka- I will see James again right?**

**Jason-….maybe.**

**James- We better meet up again dude.**

**Jason- You will, relax people sheesh.**

**Ahsoka- So what now?**

**Jason- We say Merry Christmas to everyone and we wish them all a good Christmas.**

**Ahsoka- Okay, Merry Christmas everyone.**

**James- Have a nice Christmas**

**Korra and Karra- And good luck losing the 15 pound holiday weight you'll all gain.**

**Jason-….nice. Bye everyone and Merry Christmas. **


	24. Chapter 24

**We are back and it looks like things are getting a lot more interesting for season five. It gave me a lot of ideas, especially for my other stories. This one is one of them. I want to thank those who left reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it and glad many of you liked what happened in the last chapter. This one will be skipping an episode, but I think this one is more interesting than the last two.**

**Okay also wanted to let you all know that this episode I have figured out occurred before the Onderon rebellion and the first episode of the clone wars. So I hope many will like what happens here. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Enjoy the chapter and the surprise.**

**Reunion**

_Outer Rim (James's pov)_

I was in my room sitting in my chair and looking out through my viewport into the dark emptiness of space. It has been a month since Ahsoka and I last saw each other. I missed her a lot. We agreed to talk to each other whenever we could. Still not talking for this long feels like an eternity. I was even tempted to go see her, but since the Republic knows about me I can't even go to a shop on Coruscant without being spotted.

My crew and I continued attacking Separatist ships, accepting small jobs, and helping free slaves whenever we can. Still as of late I lost the spark I had for doing this. I didn't feel like attacking any Separatist ships and didn't feel like doing much of anything. I just wanted to see Ahsoka and be with her. I didn't care what happens to me, just being with Ahsoka again is all I can think about.

A knock came to my door and I knew who it was, "James open the door and come on out."

It was Rose who once again is trying to get me to come out.

"I don't feel like it," I didn't want to come out or talk to anyone.

"This is getting ridiculous. Come on out now so we can talk," I groaned and didn't respond.

I didn't hear anything so I assumed Rose left. Then I heard blaster shots and saw the door opening. Rose came in and she didn't look happy. She approached me and I tried to fight back. But due to lack of not eating well has caused her to overpower me. Plus she's my sister I can't harm my sister.

"No I don't want to go I don't want to go," I tried to break free, but Rose dragged me out of bed and out of my room, "The light, it burns us!"

I was locked in my room with no light so seeing the light hurt a little bit. Rose kicked me in the back, "Shut up dork and stop being a child,"

"I don't wanna," I acted childish and didn't want to do what Rose told me to do.

"Fine I'll tie you up and let the twins put makeup on you," I quickly got up and cleared my throat.

"I'm okay I'm fine," I kept my cool and didn't want the twins to mess with my face again.

"Good, now listen I know you miss Ahsoka, like a lot. We all do, but being all gloomy and depress is not going to bring her back," Rose opened the door and there was some food on the table, "Now get something to eat, take a shower, shave, and meet us at the deck."

Rose left and I stared at the table that had the food. I sighed knew maybe Rose was right. If Ahsoka saw me right now she would be mad. She probably would whip me back into shape. So I ate some food, went into the shower, and shaved off the facial hair I was growing. I looked in the mirror as I shaved and sighed.

I really did miss Ahsoka. Her master was okay with us being together now, though he did warn me if I harmed Ahsoka he would gut me. Ahsoka had forgiven her master and the two were okay again. I was still wanted, which is why we haven't accepted any big missions since those kinds of people would sell me out.

Sarah was still a good ally to talk to. She helped us out whenever we needed it. I got her a ship, but now she wanted another one. I didn't like that, but hey what could I do. She even asked if she wanted me to join her group. I didn't want to since me and her working together last time in the same ship didn't work out too well. Not to me and not to the crew.

I liked Sarah a lot, but we both knew our past would make it impossible for us to work together. Lux left the group to go with Sarah who promised to take him to Onderon where Sarah left to help out Lux and some problems that were occurring there. Something involving the Separatist trying to control the planet and a corrupted king taking over.

We promised Lux if he needed help we would go to him. He kept that in mind and we haven't heard from him since. Eve missed him and hoped he was okay. We all knew the real reason why she was worried. Of course if we said anything she would go into the ship's computer systems and kill us in our sleep by sucking the air out of the ship. I finished cleaning up and headed to the bridge wondering what the crew had found for us to work on.

_The bridge (Normal pov)_

"I don't think the captain is ready for a mission like this," Adam said as he piloted the ship.

"Well good thing no one cares for your opinion Adam," Eric shook his head, while Adam mumbled something bad to Rose, "What did you say?"

"He said 'I'll show you loud mouth-(muffling)" Adam covered Eve's mouth.

"Nothing nothing never mind," Adam said nervously not wanting to get his ass kicked.

Rose let that comment pass, "Look I know James hasn't been himself, but I think going through with this mission will be good for him. Besides it's just a simple delivery run, what could go wrong?"

"Delivering alcohol to Hondo and his men is not exactly a job I thought we would accept," Eric said not liking Hondo who had his eyes on Eric's girlfriend for a long while.

"Relax baby, Hondo knows he can look as much as he wants, but this body will never belong to him," Rose kissed Eric on the cheek to help him relax.

"As long as I'm around that ain't happening," James came into the bridge wearing his old attire and putting on his hat, "So we're heading to Florrum huh? Are we expecting any trouble getting there?"

Eve shook her head, "No sir, not until the Separatist come," That took everyone by surprise.

"Separatist?" Adam asked.

"Oh right well I have been receiving messages that General Grievous is heading towards this system and once he has control over it he plans to unleash some kind of new weapon," The crew didn't like the sound of that.

"Think we should warn Hondo about this?" Rose said knowing Hondo can be a jerk at times, but he was a good ally to them, and someone who knew of James's parents.

"We should, so it's agreed. We drop the drinks off, tell Hondo of the problem, and then head on out," James said sighing heavily, "I just hope Hondo is not stupid enough to stay on his planet when the Separatist come,"

"Knowing that stubborn pirate drunk bastard he might," Rose said as they looked out into the viewport as they were coming out of hyperspace.

"All of his stuff is on that planet. He won't abandon it and let the Separatist have it," Eric said as he polished his blaster.

"True, but maybe we can offer to take some of it off and he can get the rest before Grievous comes," everyone groaned by what James suggested, "Hey, that's if he wants to and stop whining people."

As soon as they did Eve began picking up something, "I'm receiving some kind of distress message,"

"What does it say?" Eric asked.

Eve repeated what the message was saying in the same voice as the message, "This is the Crucible calling the Republic fleet please we need help."

"A young girl and it sounds like she needs some help," Rose said knowing the age of the girl from the voice.

"Where's the ship?" James asked as Adam pointed to the ship's coordinates. It wasn't far and it was close to Florrum, "Good, Rose and Eric get the airlock ready to dock. Eve contact Marcus tell him to get ready in case any of the crew member is hurt, then contact Kane tell him to get food and water ready, oh and tell the twins to come near the entrance. If a kid is on the ship then we could ask the twins for some help,"

James exist the bridge as the others looked at each other smiling, "He's back."

_(James's pov)_

I waited near the airlock with Eric and Rose heading my way. The two didn't have their blasters since they weren't worry about using them for this. However, they did bring some knives and a metal nightstick in case this was a trap.

"Eve how many life forms?" I asked Eve who I hope would scan how many people we were expecting onboard.

"I detect six humanoid life forms and two droids. Two female and four males, an astro-droid, and the other appears to be too damaged to examine," We were surprised to hear that it was just six people for such a big ship.

"All right, remember don't harm them unless we have to. If so just knock them out," Rose and Eric nodded as we docked with the ship. The twins came by, but I motioned them not to do anything till I said so.

We entered the ship and kept our eyes out for anything. Once inside we noticed the place was a mess. We also found some weapons on the floor that looked familiar, "Looks like the ship got boarded,"

Rose examined the weapons, "By pirates," Eric and I turned to Rose.

"You can tell by looking at it?" Eric asked.

"No, because it smells like Hondo's men," Eric and I laughed knowing that was true.

"Yeah, Hondo is a great pirate, but is the worst when it comes to being clean," we continued exploring for any survivors onboard.

We came across an open vent on the floor. Rose went down to inspect it and found smoke bombs, "The pirates must of used these to lure out whoever was hiding in the vents."

"Something Hondo would do to smoke their victims out, get it?" Eric tried to be funny, but no one laughed, "Sheesh everyone is a critic."

I heard something nearby and went to check it out. I found a door that was halfway closed. I was going to go inside, but had a different idea, "Hey Eric I found something check it out."

Eric came over and opened the door. He went inside carefully as the doors closed. Rose and I tried to get the doors opened, but when we did we heard Eric yelling, "Ow damn it someone open the fucking door I'm getting zapped! Ow that fucking hurt! Ahhhh one of them shocked my balls!"

I sighed in annoyance as we tried to get the door open, "What do you see in that moron?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "He's cute and sometimes makes me laugh."

We got the door opened and Eric got out of the room as we saw it was training droids. They were the kind the Jedi use for practicing to block blasters using their lightsabers. We closed the door and saw Eric was panting.

"Damn it! You knew there was something in there didn't you James?" Eric shouted getting mad at me, "Owwww my balls it hurts."

"I saw the droids, but figured you could have handled it," I said snickering seeing some burn marks on Eric, "Plus that was payback for the salt in my food,"

Eric was about to respond, but he knew James was right, "Fine, we're even then,"

Rose rolled her eyes at this. Then she heard something behind her. She could tell it was probably whoever activated those droids to attack Eric. Rose threw her knife behind her as the knife hit near where the figures were running. The figures stopped as Rose took out a blaster from her boot, "Freeze!"

Eric and I turned to where Rose was aiming at. We were surprised to see the people on the ship were actually kids, all different species. We noticed all of them wearing the kind of outfits Korra and Karra wore when they met the crew. It was then we realized who they were.

"They're younglings," I said shocked to see it was Jedi younglings.

One was a human boy with black hair, green eyes, and dark skin. The other was a girl who was a Tholothian, she had blue eyes, and dark skin. The other was a boy who was a Nautolan, he had brown eyes, and green skin. The other a Rodian, is a girl, has black eyes, and green skin. The fifth kid was an Ithorian boy with gray eyes and yellow pupil, and had brown skin. The final kid which we have never seen with the Jedi before was a wookie boy.

All the kids looked scared and thought we were the enemies, "Rose lower your weapon,"

Rose did as I ordered and put her blaster away. As she did one of the kids used the force to push Rose away. The kids took off running, while I went after them, "Eric, Rose cut them off! Eve get control of the ship!"

Eve began hacking into the ship, while Eric and Rose go to cut the kids off. I went after them as the kids tried to escape. The kids headed towards one of the doors when Eric and Rose appeared cutting them off. They tried to go another way, but the door closed on them. I cut them off the way they ran from and soon we had them trapped.

I tried approaching them, when three of the kids activated their lightsabers, "Stay away!" The human boy said as they looked like they were going to fight us.

I sighed and knew this was something I wanted to avoid, "Easy kid we're not going to hurt you. Now put your lightsaber away, before someone gets hurt,"

"No way pirate," the boy charged at me and tried to attack me. I grabbed his wrist and took away his lightsaber. I let go and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey careful with this you could get yourself or someone killed," The boy and the others looked surprised that I didn't do anything else to hurt the kid. I deactivated the kid's lightsaber and examined it, "You made this huh?"

The boy didn't say anything as I examined it, "This is a fine weapon and the grip feels pretty good," I handed the boy his lightsaber back, "But make sure when you charge at someone you don't lose grip of your weapon,"

The boy looked surprised that the pirate handed his lightsaber back. The others looked surprised too and wondered who these people were. The Tholothian girl approached the pirate and spoke, "Who are you?"

I recognized the voice as the one from the distress message, "My name is James and we're not here to harm you. We heard your distress signal and came to help,"

"Soooo you're not going to kill us?" The Nautolan boy asked.

I shook my head, "Nope,"

The kids soon relaxed and deactivated their lightsabers. The Tholothian girl turned to James and introduced herself, "I'm Katooni and this is Petro,"

"I'm Zatt," the Nautolan boy introduced himself.

"I'm Ganodi," the Rodian girl introduced herself, "And these two are Byph and Gungi,"

The Wookie and Ithorian introduced themselves to the strangers. Rose and Eric approached the kids, "I'm Rose and this doofus is Eric,"

"What happened here?" I asked now that we settled the introductions.

Katooni explained everything, "We were attacked by pirates and they took our chaperone,"

"Do you know what pirates and who was the chaperone?" Eric asked.

"And is anyone hurt?" Rose asked.

"Master Huyang, he got damaged by the droids," Zatt said remembering how Master Huyang got damaged during his fight against one of the pirates.

"A droid huh? The twins will help fix him up don't worry," Rose said petting Zatt on the head.

"As for our chaperone it was Padawan Ahsoka Tano who got taken by the pirate Hondo," the room became silent when Petro told James and his crew who was taken.

"Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's padawan?" The kids nodded when I asked them about Ahsoka," And the pirate was Hondo Ohnaka?"The kids nodded again.

"How long ago?" Rose asked.

"I think an hour ago?" Ganodi figured it was an hour ago since the kids tried looking for Ahsoka all over the ship and making sure there weren't any pirates left on the ship, "Do you know Ahsoka?"

I turned away from the kids and sighed, "She saved my life,"

The kids looked surprised that Ahsoka saved the life of who they assume was a pirate. Rose placed her hand on James's shoulder, "Hey we'll get her back okay?"

I nodded and knew we had to move fast before Hondo tried to sell Ahsoka, "Okay kids get onboard the ship we're going to Florrum,"

_Florrum (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was on Florrum where Hondo had me held up at his base. I was handcuffed by force restrainers that kept me from using the force. Hondo had taken my lightsabers away and had them on his belt. I was suspended on a machine that levitated me. I couldn't believe once again I got captured by the enemy. I really got to stop getting captured.

"It would be wise to let me go," I tried to get Hondo to let me go hoping he would do it.

"No it would be unprofitable to let you go and why should I do something as shortsighted like that?" Hondo asked knowing the padawan was no threat to him.

"If you don't let me go you'll wish you were born a protocol droid," I hoped my threats would help bluff my way out of this.

Hondo chuckled at the padawan's attempt of a threat, "Sometimes I do anyways. But you are in no position to make threats, young lady,"

It was worth a try. I would have to find another way out of this. As I tried to think of a new plan I noticed Hondo's drink in front of me. It has been hours since I last ate or drank anything. I was thirsty and felt I had no strength to get through all the men in here to escape.

"You look stress. You look thirsty, a drink perhaps?" Hondo moved the cup towards me as if he wanted to give me something to drink.

I knew he wasn't going to give me some. I learned from James how guys like Hondo work, "You're not going to give me any are you?"

Hondo laughed a bit, "Oh how did you guess?" Hondo drank his drink.

"I learned that guys like you don't play fair or share. A friend of mine told me and if he finds out you kidnapped me he will come and kick your ass," I knew if James found out I was captured he was going to do something about it.

"Well too bad you're friend is not here right now and if he was then trust me he wouldn't stand much of a chance like you did against us," Hondo went to get more to drink, while his men laughed.

I sighed and wished James was here. Although something was telling me James would find out and come to rescue me. I don't know why, maybe it was just a feeling, or maybe was just something I figured James would do.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

The younglings were brought onboard James's ship as they brought in Master Huyang, along with R2. Although many of the younglings trusted this stranger James, Petro still didn't. He thought maybe James lied about knowing Ahsoka and that he was working for Hondo.

"All right then you guys head on over to the mess hall, while I go deal with this Hondo problem okay?" The younglings nodded as James motioned for the twins Korra and Karra to appear, "Guys these are Korra and Karra, Korra and Karra these are the younglings of the Jedi. This is Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi,"

Korra spoke, "Hi nice,"

Karra spoke, "To meet."

The twins spoke at the same time, "You guys,"

The younglings looked surprised since they didn't expect to run into kids onboard a ship like this, "Um hi," the younglings greeted the twins.

"Take them to the mess hall and tell Kane we brought some guests," James took off with Rose and Eric to the bridge.

The twins took Petro and Katooni's hands, then spoke at the same time "Follow us,"

The twins led the younglings towards the mess hall as they entered an elevator since taking the stairs would be hard. For the younglings to carry the damaged droid master Huyang. As they walked the twins took a glance at Petro and Katooni. They smiled and nodded.

Korra spoke, "Hey Petro,"

Karra spoke, "Hey Katooni,"

"What?" The two younglings asked.

Korra spoke, "Are you her boyfriend?"

Karra spoke," And are you his girlfriend?"

The two younglings blushed by the twin's comments while the other younglings snickered, "What?" The two younglings asked confused and embarrassed by the comment.

"Just kidding!" The twins shouted in unison as they giggled and laughed at what they did, "Here we are the mess hall,"

The twins opened the door and inside the younglings entered seeing how big and nice it was, "Whoa this is pretty nice,"

Korra approached Zatt, "We can fix your friend if you want,"

"Um sure but do you know how to fix him?" Zatt asked worried that Korra didn't know how to fix a droid.

"Of course, my sister and I are in charge of keeping this ship running," Zatt was shocked that this girl before him and her sister were in charge of this whole ship.

"Whoa, but how?" Zatt asked.

Karra spoke, "My sister and I are the best mechanics in the galaxy,"

Korra spoke, "We can fix anything and keep any ship running like brand new,"

Zatt was surprised and impress by what these girls could do. None of the girls he knew back at the temple could do what he or the twins do, "You guys are pretty cool,"

The twins smiled and kissed Zatt on the cheek making him blush, "Your cool too Zatt, see ya," the twins took Master Huyang to get fixed, while Zatt stood there shocked by what happened.

Ganodi saw Zatt standing by the door and shook his shoulder, "You okay?"

Zatt snapped out of his thoughts and stuttered, "Um yeah sure, why wouldn't I be okay right? I'm fine, I'm really okay," Zatt laughed nervously.

"Ooookay then," Ganodi went back with the others who sat down waiting for the food.

"I don't think we should trust these guys," Petro said who didn't trust these people.

"They haven't harmed us and are going to go save Ahsoka. I think we can trust these guys," Katooni said who did trust these people.

"How do we know they aren't pretending to be nice so they could take us to Hondo to sell us off?"

"Because we don't work for Hondo," the kids looked over and saw a big Besalisk coming into the room carrying a large tray, "We know him, but we don't work for the guy,"

The kids all moved away as the Besalisk approached them, "Who are you?"

"Name's Kane and I'm the chef of the crew," Kane placed down a large tray of pizza, which caught the attention of the kids from the scent.

"What is that?" Zatt asked.

"This is pizza and trust me like Ahsoka you'll love it."

_Bridge (James's pov)_

"Okay, here's the plan I go meet up with Hondo, drop off the delivery, and then get him to hand Ahsoka over," I said explaining the plan to Marcus, Rose, and Eric while Eve and Adam flew the ship, "Any questions?"

Rose raised her hand, "Do you honestly believe a drunk blaster shooting pirate is going to hand over a Jedi padawan who I assume is worth a lot to some criminals out there is going to hand her over to you?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Rose lowered her hand, "Just checking."

Eric now raised his hand, "Uh yeah I have a problem with this. Do you honestly believe Hondo will hand Ahsoka over?"

"Why not?" I asked wondering why the others doubt my plan.

"Because A. He's a pirate who don't give up something they captured, B. He's Hondo the guy who doesn't share anything not even some water, and C. He won't hand over anything without you buying it or trying to take it from him," Marcus explained knowing Hondo well like the others.

"Well when you put it like that it does sound like he is a bad guy," I said agreeing with the others that Hondo is those things sometimes, "But I am confident he will hand Ahsoka over,"

"The probability of that is," everyone interrupted Eve.

"A lot of numbers we know you don't have to tell us," Eve glared at everyone.

"You're lucky there are some younglings here otherwise I would crash this ship into the sun," Eve left the room pouting.

"Anyways, look man I'm your friend and I'm just telling you that Hondo will not hand Ahsoka so easily," Eric said trying to convince James about this idea.

"I know, which is why I have a plan B," I turn to Marcus and Rose, "And here's the best part it involves all three of us."

"What?" Eric asked.

Rose knew what her brother is up to, "You actually think he'll accept?"

I nodded my head, "He wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially what I can offer him."

"And if the plan doesn't work?" Adam asked.

"Well that's why I have a plan C," I took out Rose's rifle and handed it to her, "It involves Rose as the sniper and involves a bomb."

Eric smiled, "Yay!"

"Not a lethal bomb," I said to Eric who lost his smile.

"Awwwww," Eric groaned.

"And if that doesn't work?" Marcus asked.

"If not then we go to plan D," everyone looked confused, "Plan D is…I'll figure it out."

**James has a plan to save Ahsoka. I wonder if he'll get to her in time before Hondo sells Ahsoka off. Also, I'm sure many have seen the episode involving Hondo, the younglings, and Grievous. If so there are things that will be different from the episode to the chapters I plan to use this for.**

**Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Please leave some reviews as long as it's nothing negative. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back to the new chapter of the Outlaws and so far things have been getting very interesting. Ahsoka got kidnapped by Hondo, the younglings meet up with James and his crew, and now they're on their way to save Ahsoka. James has a plan, but will it work? Hopefully it does for all their sakes.**

**Also yes some scenes are from the Clone Wars episode, but not all of them. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter with the stuff I added to it. Now then time for the disclaimer, I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. All right time to begin with the new chapter, enjoy everyone. **

**The Challenges**

_Florrum (Ahsoka's pov)_

I kept trying to find another way to escape. I had figured the younglings would have contacted the Jedi council by now, who would send someone to come for me. Something must have happened or they got delayed by something. Whatever it was I hoped they would get here in time. Hondo returned after talking to someone about me, I figured he must have found someone to buy me.

I tried again to Hondo to let me go hoping he would listen, "You know the Republic won't pay a ransom for me and the Separatist can't be trusted. They'll betray you and kills us both."

Hondo knew the padawan was right as he held his sharp metal blade, "Yes I know this my dear. The Separatist are no friends of mine. Don't ask me why, but Dooku holds such a grudge against me ever since our little 'I held him hostage' affair. Truth is I have my sights set on more nefarious criminals than I. A business man who is willing to pay a lot for a Jedi, a female Jedi at that."

"You don't scare me Hondo," I didn't show any signs of fear so that the pirates could see.

"Oh by the way they don't care if you're dead or alive. I mean I prefer alive less messy, but I find my moods changeable these days," Hondo's men showed sharp blades being sharpened trying to intimidate the padawan.

One of the men approached Hondo and whispered something into his ear, "Sir he's here with the stuff."

"He's here? Well it's about time," I was worried that the one who got here was the one Hondo sold me to, "Don't worry padawan it's not the man I sold you to. It's an old friend of mine."

I looked over at the entrance and saw someone bringing some crates. I didn't recognize the person at first, but then the figure removed his hat, and I felt relief to see it was James, "Howdy Hondo it's been a while."

_(Normal pov)_

"James my boy welcome," Hondo approached James welcoming him, "How are you?"

"Not bad Hondo I see you're doing well," James shook Hondo's hand as the crates were opened revealing some liquor and food.

"Of course, so where's the rest of your crew? I would figure they would want to come inside and off that ship of yours," Hondo said as he led James towards the bar.

"They're outside, but before they come in two things. One your men have to keep their distance from my sister and two if they don't then I am not responsible for what happens okay?" Hondo laughed as he knew what James meant.

"Okay okay but to be honest James you can't really blame me for what happened last time," James rolled his eyes.

"Hondo the last time my crew came here you touched my sister's ass and it caused a brawl. Bet half your crew hasn't recovered what Rose did," Hondo rubbed his arm remembering how Rose broke it.

"Yes well (clears his throat) that's a good point," Hondo knew his men took the worst beating from Rose, especially those who got kicked in the groin.

James saw Ahsoka and approached her, "Is that a Jedi?"

Hondo saw where James was looking at and smiled, "Yep, caught her hours ago. She caused me a lot of problems and cost me a big profit. So now I plan to sell her to a business man I know and will get paid a lot for it,"

James approached the Jedi and stared at her, "Not looking so good are you?"

Ahsoka was glad to see James again and hoped he would get her out of this, "The way Hondo treats his guest what do you think?"

James smiles and turns to Hondo, "Hondo we have a problem,"

"And what problem is that?" Hondo asked.

"See I know this Jedi she kind of well saved my life," Hondo looked surprised, "Yep, so listen you know me and returning favors to those who saved me or my crew so here's what I was hoping. Would you mind you know letting the girl go?"

Hondo stared at James for a minute then he and his men began to laugh, "That's a good one James my boy. A very good one," James didn't look amuse as he kept a serious look on his face, which Hondo noticed, "Oh you're serious?"

"Hondo I don't kid. Look let her go okay? You got plenty of money, women, and alcohol. You don't need to sell her," Hondo sighed and put his arm around James's shoulder.

"James I like you kid I do. You remind me of your father, but I'm afraid I can't do that. See this is business and when I make a deal I can't break it, especially when there is so much money to be made," Hondo and his men laughed as James sighed.

James smiles, "Then let's make a deal."

Hondo and his men looks surprised, "Wh-what?"

"If I win you'll let Ahsoka free, but if I lose then you get the location of the 'Cave'," Hondo soon realized what James was referring to.

"The Cave, the one your father claimed he found years ago that contains a cave filled with gold and diamonds?" Hondo and his men heard of this from James's father, but no matter how many times Hondo tried he could never find out where the planet was.

"That's right, so do we have a deal?" Hondo knew he couldn't pass up this opportunity. It was risky, especially if he lost the Jedi. But how can he refuse a chance to try winning the location of the cave.

"Deal, but under one condition I make the challenges," James agreed as he shook Hondo's hand, "Very well. The first challenge involves a shooting match to see who can hit the most targets in less time, the second is a drinking contest to see who can consume the most drinks, and the third is a sword vs. sword fight."

"Deal, let me bring in the ones who will be involved," Marcus came in along with Rose and Eric, "Marcus will do the drinking contest, Rose the shooting, and I will be doing the hand to hand fight."

Hondo laughed seeing the people James picked, "All good candidates my dear boy. Now let's get this place cleaned up and get ready."

Hondo ordered his men to set up everything up as James motioned for Eric and Marcus to help out. But to also make sure Hondo's men didn't try to cheat. As they did James approached Ahsoka. He stroked his chin and snickered.

"Why is it everytime we meet is under these kinds of conditions?" Ahsoka didn't look amused.

"Don't know James, why didn't you also tell me you worked with Hondo?" James sat down next to Ahsoka.

"Because I didn't think it mattered. Hondo isn't a bad man Ahsoka. I have known him since I was young. My dad and him were good friends and Hondo always competed with my dad," James turned to Hondo who was giving his men orders, "He taught me about how the galaxy works and how criminals operate. Without that knowledge we would have made a lot of enemies. Well more than the ones we have now."

Ahsoka turned away from James and looked at Hondo. She didn't like him, but she knew if anyone could have taught James about how the criminal underworld works then she was sort of glad it was someone who does have a sense of honor. She then saw James holding a cup of water near her face.

"Drink," Ahsoka didn't hesitate as she began drinking the water. Once she finished James set the cup down, "He didn't hurt you right?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, his men knocked me out but no he didn't hurt me…James what is this cave thing Hondo and his men are interested in?"

James smiles and tells Ahsoka the story, "Long ago my dad crashed landed on a planet that was neither in the outer or inner rims. He said it was a planet where on the outside looks like a barren wasteland, but underneath it was filled with gold, crystals, and diamonds. The kind that would make anyone the richest in the galaxy and the kind that would make anyone seek it out to be rich as well."

Ahsoka was shocked that there was planet that contained such vast wealth, "So you know where it is?"

James nodded, "When we need money I go to the planet to get some gold or whatever is valuable. My dad didn't tell anyone or took all of it since he took only what he needed. The planet is said to be protected by spirits who will curse anyone who takes what they don't need. What it means is you must take as much as you need, if you let your greed overpower you then the valuables you take will be cursed, and you're life will be filled with misery and woe."

Ahsoka thought about what James said and realized what it meant, "Sooo you just take as much as you need without letting you're greed take what you don't need?"

James nodded, "You got it. My dad told his friend once about this and when he went to the planet he was never seen from again."

Ahsoka gulped, "Wow, so I guess this means you're not just trying to win this contest to save me, but keep Hondo from suffering the same fate."

"Right again my angel. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help get things ready don't go anywhere," James took off to help get everything ready while Rose kept an eye on Ahsoka.

"Rose, if this plan doesn't work then what?" Ahsoka asked as Rose was cleaning her rifle.

"You don't want to know," Rose continued cleaning as the men got the competition ready.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Petro and his friends remained on the ship with the rest of James's crew as the younglings finished eating the delicious meal known as pizza. They were all full, they enjoyed the food so much, and the kids wished that the Jedi made this kind of food back at the temple.

"I got to tell you guys that was the best meal I have ever eaten," Zatt said as he burped a bit, "Excuse me."

"I have eaten many kinds of meal before, but man I never eaten anything so good like that before," Petro admitted that the food was good even though he thought it was poison.

"I guess you owe Kane an apology huh?" Katooni said as she got up stretching her arms.

The twins Korra and Karra entered both smiling and spoke at the same time, "Did you guys enjoy the food?"

The younglings nodded as Ganodi spoke, "It was so good. I have never eaten something like that before. I wish the Jedi temple made meals like this all the time."

Korra spoke, "We know we used to live…"

Karra spoke," In the Jedi temple long ago."

The younglings looked surprised as Gungi spoke in his language that the twins understood, "If your younglings then how did you end up here?"

Korra spoke, "We joined James long ago when he saved us. We did want to go back, but we didn't want to be separated, and wanted freedom…"

Karra spoke, "You guys don't understand because we were younger when they took us. We were going to be separated because the council feared for attachments…"

Korra and Karra at the same time, "We didn't believe in that rule and we are living proof of it, and so is Ahsoka and James."

The younglings gasped as Katooni spoke, "Ahsoka broke the rules of attachments?"

The twins realized what they did, "Whoops."

"I can't believe it. How come the council don't know anything about that?" Zatt asked.

"I don't k now, but should we tell them?" Ganodi asked as she was unsure if she could snitch on Ahsoka.

"We can't if we do then Ahsoka will be kicked out of the Jedi," Petro said not wanting Ahsoka to be kicked out.

"But we can't lie to the council or keep this from them," Katooni said as much as she did care for Ahsoka, she knew they couldn't keep this from the council who would figure it out eventually.

"Please don't tell Katooni," the twins spoke at the same time, "James and Ahsoka love each other. Ahsoka is our friend and is sort of like a big sister. Please don't tell the council they'll kick her out and big sister will be sad."

"They're right," Zatt said agreeing with the twins, "We can't tell the council they'll kick her out and Ahsoka saved our lives. We owe her that much to keep this between us."

"What if the council finds out and find out we knew?" Ganodi pointed out, "We'll be in trouble too."

"Ganodi is right," Katooni agreed with her friend, "It's against the rules."

"Screw the rules!" The twins shouted causing the younglings to look surprised, "Ahsoka and James have been together for months and yet Ahsoka hasn't turned evil has she?"

The younglings looked at each other knowing the twins are right. They didn't sense anything dark from Ahsoka or sensed that her attachments to James had caused her to lose focus on her job. In fact some of them sensed Ahsoka was in peace and was happy. They didn't know why, but now they assume this is the reason why.

"But the rules," Katooni still was unsure about keeping this from the council.

"Sometimes bending the rules to do what's right is better than following the rules," Petro said remembering what Ahsoka told him and changed it a little, "For our friend we will keep this a secret."

The other younglings soon agreed except Katooni who was still unsure about this. But after a while she decided to agree with this, "All right, for Ahsoka we'll keep this a secret."

The twins smiled, "Thank you guys."

_Hondo's base (James's pov)_

Rose and Marcus were outside getting ready as Hondo's men finished getting everything ready. The first round would be the shooting contest. I had no doubt Rose would win this round easily. I saw Ahsoka was brought out of the stasis field to watch the competition. She looked worried, but after I smiled at her all that worrying was gone.

"All right then everyone let the first round begin. In this contest the shooters will have one minute to hit the most targets," Hondo pressed the button and revealed different colored lights on the rock wall that was nearby, "Now to make this interesting both competitors must hit their colored targets. If they hit the wrong one then they lose points."

"And to be safe I had Eric here make sure that all the colors are controlled by Eve who will make sure both players get the same colors," I said making sure both colors have the same numbers appearing and making sure there is no cheating.

"You hurt me James. Do you really believe I would cheat?" Hondo said acting hurt.

"No, but your guys I don't trust and I also caught one of them trying to make sure Rose's colors didn't appear," I pointed to the pirate who had a big bruise on his eye.

Hondo laughed, "Well done my boy that's good and don't worry I want to beat you fair and square like I did with your old man."

"Didn't you use brass-knucks during his hand to hand fight with you?" I pointed out remembering the stories my dad told me about his fight with Hondo.

"Well I didn't say they were all fair now let's begin," Hondo motioned for one of his men to approach. Rose did the same as both competitors had their rifles out, "Now then you both have one minute so good luck and let the games begin."

I walked to Rose and patted her shoulder, "You got this sis?"

Rose looked at me with a 'are you serious' look, "You got to ask me that?"

I smiled knowing she didn't need luck, "Go easy on him."

Rose cocked her rifle, "I never do."

I laughed and nodded, "Of course."

I walked back to Marcus and Eric who didn't look worried, "Hey Eric isn't that the guy who hit on Rose last time?"

Eric nodded, "Yep, I guess Rose now has a chance to shut him up."

I sat down next to the guys and took a sip of water, "Yep, let's see how long that cocky attitude of his lasts."

"50 credits he only gets 10 hits," Eric said making bets.

"Put me down for 7 hits," Marcus said putting up some money on the bet.

"I say he gets 11 and 100 credits says Rose gets 50 hits in less than 10 seconds," Eric and Marcus turned to James with a confused look, "What, too chicken to accept the bet?"

Eric laughs, "Nah I'm in."

"Me too," Marcus said going in on the bet.

Hondo took out a blaster and aimed it up. Rose closed her eyes not listening to the comments the pirate was making, "Hey baby maybe when this is over you can polish my 'rifle'."

Rose closed her eyes and took aim. The pirate decided to focus on his objective as Hondo pulled the trigger, "Go!"

The pirate began firing at his targets missing some of them as the lights moved very fast. Rose didn't open fire just yet. She waited for the right time to open fire. She had her finger on the trigger and waited. The pirate continued firing hitting at least 5 targets. The pirates cheered for their fellow pirate as he continued firing.

I turned to Ahsoka who looked nervous. I smiled knowing everything would be okay. The guy within 15 seconds left managed to hit at least 11 targets as his buddies knew this contest was over. Just as it was close to 10 seconds Rose opened her eyes and began opening fire on all the targets. She managed to hit every single one of her targets at high speed just as fast as how the targets were moving.

"Time!" Hondo shouted as the time was over and many of the pirates looked stunned by what just happened. The pirate who was shooting was stunned too seeing how Rose hit so many targets at such high speed and didn't look like she missed any of her targets.

I walked over towards Hondo to see the numbers. The pirate managed to get 11 hits and as for Rose she hit a total of 50 hits. Hondo looked a little mad, but laughed as he saw how Rose didn't look like she had any problems for what she did, "That sister of yours hasn't lost her touch huh?"

I smiled, "Who said she ever lost it?"

Hondo turned to Rose, "The winner of the first round is, Rose!"

Most of the men applauded for how Rose managed to shoot all her targets and in less than a few seconds. The pirate who Rose competed with was still stunned as Rose had a cocky smile on her face the same kind the pirate had earlier.

I approached the guys and motioned them to hand me the money, "Looks like I win guys."

Marcus and Eric gave me the money I won, "How did you know she would hit that many targets?" Eric asked.

"Truth?" The guys nodded, "I just guessed. Seriously I didn't actually think she would hit all those targets."

"Liar," Marcus and Eric went to get the next competition ready while Rose approached me.

"A show off as always sis," Rose smiled and had her hand out, "Yeah yeah here's your cut."

I handed Rose some of the money I earned from the bet, "I told you I could do it. There is no one who is a better marksman than me."

"I know sis, I know," I walked back with the others to get the next round ready.

**The chapter is over and it looks like the Outlaws have gotten the first victory over Hondo. But this fight isn't over yet I'm sure. They still have to go through two more competitions. Plus the younglings know about Ahsoka and James. Think they'll keep the secret a secret from the council? Who knows, I guess you'll have to wait next time to find out.**

**Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Please leave some reviews as long as it's nothing negative. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Jason- I have returned everyone and now we get to the new chapter involving the competition that James and Hondo made. If James win Ahsoka goes free, but if Hondo wins he gets a planet filled with treasure.**

**Ahsoka- So it's a treasure planet?**

**Jason- Yes, not like from the movie people which I think was a good movie. **

**Ahsoka- What was it about?**

**Jason- Kind of like the book and movie "Treasure Island", only it's in space. **

**Ahsoka- Ah, well I think an island is better than in space since being stranded in space is not a good thing.**

**Jason- Neither is being stranded at sea. Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. **

**Jason- Begin with the fight!**

**Round 2 & 3**

_Hondo's base (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was placed back on the stasis field as the pirates got the next competition ready. So far Rose got the first win in the competition, but now the second one was coming up. As I waited Rose sat down next to me again and was eating some food she brought with her from the ship.

"How's it hanging Ahsoka?" I sighed as I looked up in the ceiling.

"Not much, just hanging around," Rose snickers, "Rose, you sure James knows what he's doing?"

Rose nodded, "Do you really need to ask that? He knows what he's doing and we're getting you out of here Ahsoka."

I smiled and then remembered about the younglings, "I sure hope the younglings made it to Master Kenobi."

Rose then remembered about the younglings, "Oh actually we found them. They told us about your situation and we came here as soon as James heard you were captured."

I laughed a little knowing if James found out I was in trouble he would come to my aid. Not that I needed it. I can take care of myself and James knew that. But I guess at the moment I did need some help. As I waited I turned to Rose again.

"Thank you Rose for helping me," Rose turned to me and smiled.

"No problem, my brother loves you and would do anything for you. Just promise me not to get kidnapped again, what is this the fifth time?" I got a little red in the face by what Rose said.

"Shut up its four times…the one with Lux didn't count," I then realized what I just said. **Wait why did I say that? That wasn't helping me.**

Rose snickers, "Fine four times Ms. Damsel in Distress."

I growled at Rose, "I will kick your ass when I get out of here."

_(James's pov)_

I was with Marcus as Eric was giving him a massage. Rose went to keep an eye on Ahsoka, while we helped get Marcus psyched up for this next match. The next round would involve a drinking contest and we chose Marcus since he can consume a lot of drinks. As long as it's not too many since if he goes over the limit of drinks he can consume then he'll pass out.

I approached Marcus and patted him on the back, "All right Marcus you ready buddy?"

"I was born ready," Marcus said as he looked ready.

"All right let's do this then buddy. Go out there and show these guys why you can't be stopped," Eric said trying to get Marcus psyched up.

"Yeah," Marcus said agreeing with Eric.

"Are you ready!" Eric shouted.

"Yes I am!" Marcus shouted.

"Then let's do this! Let's go out there and show them why you're the best!" Marcus got so psyched up as Eric puts a cape on him and led him out of the room as both of them shouted.

I sighed in annoyance, "Wrong way guys."

Marcus and Eric walked the other way still shouting what they were chanting, "Number one! Number one! Number one!"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Petro and Katooni explored the ship while the others were busy. The twins showed the younglings around the ship, while Kane cleaned up the mess. Byph and Ganodi stayed to help Kane clean up since they wanted to return the favor for him providing the food. The twins took Gungi and Zatt to help them fix up Master Huyang. Petro and Katooni were allowed to explore the ship so long as they didn't cause problems.

"So what do you think of what the twins said is true? About how attachments don't lead to the dark side?" Petro asked still thinking on what the twins said.

"I don't know Petro. They said as long as you learn to let go then you won't turn," Katooni sighed as she wasn't sure what to believe. She was raised to believe the rules of attachments is bad, but if Ahsoka has been with James for so long and hasn't turned does that mean the rules are wrong?

"Well if it is true then does that mean the code is all wrong?" Petro asked as Katooni stopped walking, "Katooni?"

Katooni didn't want to believe that, "It can't be all wrong. I mean I'll admit what the twins said does feel a little true, but I'm sure there's a reason why we have to obey the rules."

"Perhaps that is something you must learn for yourself," Eve appeared before the kids in her body, "I hope I am not interrupting and please forgive me for eavesdropping."

"No it's okay Eve just…do you believe the code is wrong? I mean I know you're not a Jedi, but what do you think?" Katooni said wondering if from someone else's point of view might help her understand what is wrong with the code.

"The code was made to help keep the Jedi from falling to the dark side by not allowing their emotions to be their drive. It's understandable and in the past history of the Jedi Order there have been times when people allowed their emotions to cloud their judgment and have them make mistakes that lead them to the dark side," Eve said explaining about her view on the code, "I believe perhaps the code is in right to help keep many Jedi from falling to darkness because of the past."

Katooni turns to Petro, "See? The code can't be wrong."

"Let me finish," Eve said interrupting Katooni, "However, I also believe that there are those who possess a trait that can allow them to use their emotions and be able to control their feelings for someone without it clouding their judgment. Ahsoka possess this trait as she hasn't allowed her feelings for James to cloud her judgment and allow it to cause her to worry for James."

"So if Ahsoka had to choose between saving James or the galaxy, she would be able to make the choice of saving the galaxy?" Petro asked.

Eve nodded, "It is what James would want her to do. They love each other, but they both know that won't replace the lives of the galaxy that can be saved. Ahsoka knows James would make the same choice, it will hurt, but as long as her friends are there Ahsoka would get through this."

Katooni was silent as she was surprised by what Eve said. Katooni began to walk away with Petro following her. As they left Eve sighed hoping Katooni doesn't lose her faith in the Jedi Order. Just as Ahsoka's mentor has been. She didn't mention to the kids how there are those who don't possess the trait Ahsoka has and how it can turn the best of the Jedi against the people. Anakin Skywalker fits that category and for the sake of the galaxy, Eve hopes Skywalker doesn't turn.

_Hondo's base (James's pov)_

"Marcus wake up, Marcus!" I slapped Marcus hard in the head waking him up as he was on the ground groaning.

"What happened? Did I win?" I sighed when Marcus got up and I shook my head.

"You passed out…after drinking one cup," I pointed to the pirate who beat Marcus as he was celebrating with his friends.

"Say whaaat?" Marcus asked as Eric and I helped him up.

"You drank before the competition didn't you?" Marcus looked around nervously, "Marcus!"

"Okay I did drink several drinks before the competition, but I was okay," I turned to Eric who was whistling innocently.

"You knew didn't you?" Eric nodded as I sighed in annoyance.

"What? I thought he would be okay. Don't blame me," I punched Eric in the arm hard, "Ouch, bitch."

"Well done dummies, James it looks like it's up to you," I nodded agreeing with Rose knowing I was the only one left for the challenge.

"I got this don't worry," I turned to Ahsoka who was now worried, "I won't lose."

"Hey James one last round buddy unless you wish to forfeit?" Hondo and his men laughed as I took off my jacket.

"Not a chance Hondo let's do this," I took out my father's lightsaber and got ready to fight Hondo.

Hondo took out Ahsoka's lightsabers activating them, "Hope your friend doesn't mind me 'borrowing' them."

I smiled and activated my dark bladed saber, "Bring it on Hondo."

"I see you got your father's saber back. Wasn't it white the blade?" Hondo asked remembering the blade was white, but black.

"A friend of mine kept the crystal that my father used for his saber. Now it's back to the way it was," I approached Hondo as I got ready to fight, "Let's do this Hondo."

_(Normal pov)_

The pirates moved away and surrounded the two men who stood their ground and stared at each other. Hondo kept his guard up knowing how good James is. James kept his eye on Hondo knowing despite him being a drunk, Hondo is indeed a tough bastard, and a good fighter. James charged at Hondo and brought down his saber at the green bladed lightsaber that Hondo used to block the attack.

Hondo tried to slash James with the other yellow bladed lightsaber, but James dodged it and went for another attack. Hondo blocked the attack and went on the offensive as he began using Ahsoka's lightsabers to strike on James. James blocked the attacks with ease. Hondo attacks again as both his saber and James's saber collided.

James and Hondo tried to push the other back, but neither one budged. James smiles as he leans backwards and flipped Hondo over him. James kicked Ahsoka's second lightsaber away into the crowd leaving Hondo with one lightsaber. Hondo grabs it and ignites it as James dodged the attack.

James goes on the offensive as he goes for several quick strikes. Hondo blocks the attacks as James pushes Hondo back. Hondo moved out of the way from one of the attacks and punches James in the face. He goes for an attack but James blocks it then head butts Hondo staggering him. James deactivated his lightsaber and began punching Hondo.

Hondo deactivated the lightsaber as well then goes for some quick jabs. James ducks then and goes for a kick. Hondo grabbed the leg and brings his elbow down on it hurting James's leg. Hondo kicks James causing him to fall on the ground. Hondo charges at James who uses both feet to kick Hondo back. James kicked up as he ducks a clothesline from Hondo, jumps up, and does a spinning kick hitting the side of Hondo's face causing him to fall.

James activated his saber and aimed it at Hondo's neck, "Game over."

Hondo didn't move as he knew this fight was over. Hondo's men were shocked by this as they didn't think Hondo would lose to James like this. James panted a little as he waited to hear what Hondo has to say. He was hoping Hondo wouldn't be mad or be a sore loser for what happened.

Hondo soon began to laugh as James helped him up, "Just like your father my boy. I'm impress well done."

James smiles as Hondo shakes James's hand, "Thanks Hondo and I guess I was wrong. You're not as old as I thought you were. You're still a tough son of a bitch like my dad always said you are."

Hondo pats James's on the back, "No matter how old I get kid this old pirate still has some fight left in me."

"Soooo about Ahsoka," James motions to Ahsoka as Hondo sighs.

"Well I don't want to lose something or someone that can make me money, but a deal is a deal," Hondo motions for his men to release the Jedi as they took the cuffs off her. Rose handed Ahsoka her lightsaber that she picked up from the ground and Hondo gave James the other back then turns to the Jedi, "You are lucky to have a boyfriend like him Jedi. Don't ever take for granted for what you have."

Ahsoka looked surprised, "Boyfriend? What? No, James is my friend, not boyfriend."

Hondo laughs, "Come now child no need to be bashful I know you and him are together."

James crossed his arm, "How?"

"Well for one you risked your neck out for the Jedi and put up the location of the Cave. You wouldn't do that unless she meant something to you," James and Ahsoka looked at each other surprised that they made it look obvious that they were together, "That and I heard rumors you were with a Togruta woman James. I just didn't know it was a Jedi."

James smiles and nods, "Yep, life is just full of surprises huh? Oh and um speaking of surprises I think I should tell you that um Grievous might be heading over to Florrum."

Many of the pirates looked shocked by what James said, "How do you know this?"

"Eve found out his ships would be attacking Kenobi's forces. The chances of them holding out are slim. I was going to tell you, but the whole competition thing kind of made me forget," Hondo groans loudly.

"Just like your father indeed. Always forgetting to tell me something very important," Hondo turns to his men, "Well boys looks like we need to evacuate as quickly as possible. I want to stay, but if Grievous is coming with an army then I say we leave. However, before we leave let us leave something for Grievous and his army."

The men all knew what Hondo meant and went to work, "I'll help out too."

Eric took off to make some explosions while James turns to Rose, "Rose take Marcus back to the ship and find out how long till Grievous gets here. Hondo need anything for us else to do?"

"No no for now get you and your people out of here. The rest I can handle," Hondo did want some help, but the promise he made to James's father was something he didn't want to break.

"If we pass by some ships we'll damage them enough to keep them busy," James suggested as he did want to help Hondo out.

"Very well, just make sure not to get capture by dear boy," Hondo turned to the Jedi, "And my dear I hope we can put aside our little encounter, and also maybe not mention this to the Jedi?"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded, "On your word you will never attack another Jedi ship got it?"

Hondo sighed in annoyance, "All right fine. You drive a hard bargain my dear."

Hondo didn't want to agree with that, but he had no choice. If Skywalker found out he kidnapped his padawan he would come after him. From what he heard from the underworld and what Skywalker did when he was led to believe Kenobi was dead is something Hondo wanted to avoid.

As Hondo left Ahsoka turns to James, "Thank you James for saving me. I owe you."

"Again," James smiles as he led Ahsoka out of the base, "Just glad you're okay Ahsoka."

"Yeah, when Hondo said he was going to sell me to someone who wanted female Jedi I was a little worried. But I knew you would come," Ahsoka kisses James on the cheek.

James kisses Ahsoka on the forehead and stares at her, "For you I would go to the ends of the galaxy to save you. As for Hondo selling you don't worry. If I knew he was going to do that I would have called him and asked him not to sell you."

"Speaking of which, James how did your dad meet Hondo, and how come he is nice to you?" Ahsoka asked wondering why Hondo acted differently with James around.

"My dad met Hondo when they were young. During a mission they got handcuffed together and were forced to work as a team. After that they became good friends," James stopped and looked back seeing Hondo tell his men where to put some of the stuff he wants to save, "As to why he acts nice to me he has to. After all I'm his godchild."

Ahsoka stares at James with her eyes widen in shock by what he said, "You're his what? That means he's your?"

James smiles and kisses Ahsoka on the cheek, "He's my godfather."

James began walking away leaving Ahsoka confused by what just happened, "This is one crazy family I just got myself involved in."

**So Hondo is James's godfather and James is Hondo's godchild. How many didn't see that coming? Come on be honest people. Well I wasn't surprised and I was glad to have written that scene. Now the next chapter no will not involve James and his group against Grievous. I wanted to, but that will be saved for later. **

**The next chapter however, well let's just say will be more interesting. I am looking forward to it because of what will happen. Also I will reveal there will be a new OC involved. Who it is well won't be revealed for a while, but he was made by someone who asked me to involve his OC into the story. So look out for this future OC and what will happen next. **

**Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Please leave some reviews as long as it's nothing negative. If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, have a nice day, and Happy Valentines Day. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Jason- Welcome back, today we will see a very special chapter.**

**James- It involves Ahsoka and me?**

**Jason- Yes, but it also involves a certain cybernetic general.**

**Ahsoka- Oh please don't tell me it's who I think it is.**

**Jason- Okay I won't tell you and let you find out as the story starts.**

**James- Oh so it is…**

**Jason- Silence let them find out.**

**Ahsoka- You suck Jason you really do.**

**Jason- Awwww you suck too my dear, now do the disclaimer or I'll have James lose a limp or two.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC oh and if Jason does hurt James stop reading the story and protest.**

**Jason- Why you little…you're lucky your loved by the fans.**

**James- Let's begin everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

**The General vs. The Outlaws**

_Florrum (James's pov)_

Marcus, Eric, Rose, Ahsoka, and I made it back to the ship as we were getting ready to take off. Eve told us before we arrived to Florrum that Grievous would be here by tomorrow. Giving us plenty of time and giving Hondo time to get out before Grievous arrives. Marcus, Rose, and Eric went inside while Ahsoka and I load the speeder into the ship.

"James, how are the younglings when you found them? Are they all okay?" I nodded as we worked on strapping the speeder so it wouldn't move around when we take off.

"Petro and Katooni though still think we're bad guys. At least I think they still do," I finished strapping the speeder and went to close the platform.

"I'm sure they don't anymore. I was worried about them since I'm in charge of keeping them safe," Ahsoka sat on the speeder looking up at the ceiling, "I still can't believe I got captured again. I feel like despite all my training the only thing I'm getting good at is getting captured and having people rescue me."

I walked over towards Ahsoka and sat down next to her, "You saved my life many times and you protected those kids. That I think would count as being good at than being captured."

Ahsoka smiles and kisses James on the cheek, "Thanks James…soooo Hondo is your godfather. How did that happen?"

I smiled and told Ahsoka everything, "My dad met Hondo 20 years ago during a mission. My dad was captured by the Hutts when Vizsla left him for dead. Hondo was captured as well for stealing from the Hutts. Jabba the Hutt punished them by taking them out deep in the desert where they would be sentence to death by being eaten by the Sarlacc."

"Sarlacc?" Ahsoka looked confused.

"It's a dangerous creature that lives out in the desert. Now their death wouldn't be quick whoever is eaten by the creature. You are swallowed by the Sarlacc where you will be trapped in its belly where you are slowly and painfully digested…for thousands of years," I could see Ahsoka looked a little surprised, "Yeah, well my dad wasn't going to let that happen. He and Hondo worked together and managed to escape before they are eaten. My dad saved Hondo's life and Hondo saved my dad's life. Both became good friends and became business partners."

"Why do I get a feeling when dealing with business with a pirate it's never good for someone," Ahsoka said meaning that Hondo did some bad things while working with James's father.

"No no he didn't hurt innocent people. My dad and him worked on getting weapons for the Knights of Mandalore to use to protect the people, and my dad helped Hondo by taking down some criminal organizations. This helped Hondo rise in power as a pirate and his work helped my dad keep Mandalore safe from Death Watch," I laughed a little when I remembered something, "He was also there when my dad got married with my mom. Hondo told me he got drunk and accidentally slapped my mom's ass. It ended with him being in a coma for a week. Hondo learned never to piss off a woman like my mom and also learned why he doesn't mess with Rose."

Ahsoka laughed a little as well imagining James's mother kicking Hondo's ass. She figured that's why she sensed a lot of fear in some of the men who worked for Hondo when they saw Rose entering the room. Ahsoka really wished she met James's mother to learn how to strike fear in men.

"I guess that's why your dad named Hondo your godfather?" Ahsoka asked.

I looked up at the ceiling smiling, "My dad knew if anything happened to them that Hondo would not only raise us, but he would also teach us how things work in this galaxy. Remember Ahsoka not many people live in high luxury or live in nice comfortable homes. Many do what they need to do to survive and you have to learn who to trust or you won't make it in this galaxy."

Ahsoka remembered. She remembered James telling her how Ahsoka was lucky to live in a nice safe home like the Jedi temple. But for people like Marcus, Rose, Kane, and others they weren't all lucky. Ahsoka soon learned that she may not agree with some stuff James and his crew do, but knows if they were too soft the galaxy would eat them up.

"Hey James can I ask you something?" Ahsoka asked.

I nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"When this war is over what will you and you're crew do?" Ahsoka asked as it was a good question.

"Well, I guess we would either continue doing what we're doing or maybe go our separate ways. I don't know," I never gave that much thought since I always figured we would continue doing what we are doing, but not forever, "Why? "What's the matter?"

Before Ahsoka could say anything Eve appeared in hologram form, "James, Ahsoka sorry to interrupt but we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"It's Grievous he's here," Ahsoka and I looked shocked that Grievous was here already.

_Hondo's base (Normal pov)_

Hondo and his men were halfway packing everything away. Hondo send half the stuff to the secret location where he kept the ships he stole. As Hondo and his men took a break one of pirate came in running.

"Boss boss! We're all in trouble!" A blaster shot the pirate killing him as the Separatist battle droids entered the base. Some of the men tried to shoot back, but they were all shot down before they could pull the trigger.

Grievous came into the room and spotted Hondo, "Hondo."

Hondo was a little surprised that the Separatist came to his planet earlier than James told him they would come. Now he regrets not taking Kenobi's advice long ago after they lost Dooku to sell him off, "General Grievous I presume? What a surprise. Have a seat, what may I ask is the honor?"

Grievous walked up to the table of Hondo and grabbed Hondo by his shirt then lifted him up, "You can disperse with the pleasantry pirate. This planet is under Separatist control,"

"And uh what do you suppose that means?" Hondo asked knowing what it meant.

"It means you have a new master, pirate scum," Grievous threw Hondo towards the ground

Hondo got up as Grievous threw a small device which projected the hologram form of Count Dooku, "Hondo Ohnaka, we meet again. As I recall the last time we met face to face I was your prisoner. And you attempted to sell me off to the highest bidder,"

Hondo knew this was going to come back to bite him on the ass, "But can you blame me? I mean a Sith lord, what a handsome price you would have-

"Silence," Dooku interrupted Hondo as he didn't like to be thought of as a item, "You are going to pay the price for your treachery,"

Hondo hoped to be able to make a deal to get out of this situation, "Well I'm a reasonable man. Name the price, I'm sure we can reach-

"There will be payment, but no deals only demands. Your entire arsenal will be melted down. Everything you own is now property of the Separatist alliance,"

This did not sit well with Hondo who didn't like that his entire kingdom he worked hard to make was now going to be taken away from him, "Now you go too far. This is unacceptable, this is an outrage," the Magnaguards approached Hondo as they began to take him away, "This is not good business!"

_Mountains (James's pov)_

Eve showed us a hologram image of Hondo's base. They send out a probe droid to check out the area. The crew along with Ahsoka and the younglings saw how the Separatist droids had taken over the base. The droids were breaking down the ships and buildings to be used for whatever the Separatist are planning on building.

"I'm sorry James I thought they wouldn't arrive till tomorrow. I guess my calculations are still off," I sighed knowing this wasn't Eve's fault.

"Nothing is perfect Eve, don't worry. What we need to focus on is how to save Hondo and his men," I knew attacking the droids head on is not the solution. Outsmarting dumb droids is the solution.

"Wait why are you going to help him?" Petro asked.

"Yeah, he attacked us and tried to sell us," Ganodi said agreeing with Petro.

"Fine, we'll send you guys on your way back to the Jedi and we'll handle this," Eric said who didn't seem to care if the kids stayed to help or not.

"Why would you help him?" Katooni asked wondering why the crew was risking their necks for Hondo.

Ahsoka turned to me and knew why we were staying, "He's not a business partner to James and his crew. He's their friend and they will do whatever they have to do to help him."

Korra and Karra spoke at the same time, "And we always help a friend in need no matter who it is."

The younglings looked at each other knowing if any of them was in trouble they would help their friend. Katooni walked up to James and spoke, "What can we do to help?"

I smiled and came up with a plan, "You guys can help the twins and Eric building a special kind of bomb that will knock out all the droids allowing Hondo and his men to escape. Rose we'll need cover so find a hill and take out any droids that get in our way. Adam I'll need you to pilot the ship and pick up Rose and the pirates. Then take them to where Hondo's ships are."

"Wait, I thought all of the ships were destroyed?" Petro asked.

Ahsoka smiled knowing what James meant, "Hondo keeps some extra ships hidden huh?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, as for yours truly I will go in with Ahsoka to free the prisoners. Then once they are free the bomb goes off knocking out as many droids as possible for us to get through the army, then Rose will cover our escape till Adam picks her and Hondo's men up while we go to where Hondo keeps the ships to make sure he gets there."

"Then we'll meet up with the others and escape," Ahsoka said finishing the rest of the plan, "Sounds good."

"James I want to come too," I turned to Marcus who volunteered to come with us.

"You sure Marcus? I mean I don't mind, but I don't want to get you hurt," Marcus nodded as he was serious.

"If you run into Grievous you're going to need help, besides I have heard how tough this guy is. I want to see how tough he is against someone like me," I looked around and saw the crew was smiling.

I sighed as I turned to Ahsoka who nodded, "All right then big guy suit up." Marcus nodded as he went to get ready. I turned to the others as if they were waiting for me to say something, "Well come on people let's go."

The others soon went to work as the twins and Eric took the younglings to get the bomb ready. Eve was with Adam getting ready to do her part. Kane went to get the docking bay ready for the guests. Ahsoka and I were about to leave when Katooni grabbed my arm.

"Mr. James sir, can I come along too?" Katooni asked nervously.

"No Katooni, this is too dangerous we need you here," Ahsoka said not wanting to get Katooni hurt.

"Please let me come help. I want to do more than stay here while you guys go on into the fight," I looked at Katooni and saw she was serious about this.

I kneeled down before her and stared at her. I smiled and pet her on the head, "All right, bring your lightsaber too, stay close to us kid."

Katooni smiled and took off to get her lightsaber. Ahsoka approached me and looked worried, "You sure about this?"

I nodded, "I saw something in her. It's not arrogance or her just trying to show off. She really wants to help and I also see something else that I have seen in someone I know."

"Who and what?" Ahsoka asked.

I turned to Ahsoka kissing her on the cheek, "Bravery and you my angel."

_Prison cell (Normal pov)_

Hondo struggled to break free of his binds. He was in a stasis field with his hands and legs cuffed. He wished now he had taken Obi Wan Kenobi's advice about leaving the planet before Dooku sends his army. He just didn't think the Republic would lose this system to the Separatist, especially if Kenobi was in charge around the system.

Hondo made a mental note that the next time he captures a Sith lord that he should quickly sell him off before his whole plan goes bad. And the next time a Jedi offers him advice he would take it. As Hondo struggles to break free he hears some commotion coming from outside.

The doors opened as a droid head came rolling in and entering the room came Padawan Tano and his godson James.

"James my boy good to see you, I thought you, and your girlfriend had escaped, no?" Hondo looked surprised that James didn't leave.

James smile and shook his head softly, "And leave you here at the hands of Grievous? Not a chance we're here to bust you out."

"Ah good boy, so you have a plan then?" Hondo asked as James nodded, "Great so what is it?"

Ahsoka explained the plan, "James has his crew make an EMP bomb to wipe out the droids, but just a few for us to get cleared. You're men will get onboard James's ship and take them away somewhere safe till we get to where you're keeping you're pirate fleet ships. Then we'll make our escape before Grievous could catch us."

Hondo turns to James a little upset he told the Jedi about his secret fleet of ships, but knew he couldn't be mad at the boy, "I see you've been telling your girlfriend a little bit of my secrets huh boy? That's why, still while my men get on James's ship, do you believe the few of us can get to the ships knowing Grievous might pursue us?"

"We're not scared and we can do this," Katooni said believing in the plan.

"She's right, besides it's better than nothing right?" Marcus said as Hondo knew he was right.

"I suppose so, but first," Hondo turns to the youngling, "Show me your sword my dear. Show Hondo you are ready for this fight."

Katooni showed her lightsaber, but was worried, "It's not finished. I never finished it. I have done everything right, but it won't work."

Ahsoka kneeled down before Katooni and placed her hand on Katooni's shoulder, "You must trust in yourself and focus on putting the pieces together to form your saber. Trust in the Force, let go of everything, and you'll be able to do it."

"Yes I was just going to say that. Finish it now," Hondo suggested, "This is worth the price of a ship. To see the construction of a Jedi lightsaber is, this is priceless. Finish it now and together we can defeat Grievous,"

Katooni began working on her lightsaber as she concentrated on putting it together. Hondo was amazed at seeing the construction of a lightsaber. He has heard of Jedi getting their Jedi crystals, but seeing it being put with the items you need to make a lightsaber was something Hondo doesn't see much in the galaxy.

Katooni took out her crystal and placed it where it needed to go. Once it was in the proper place Katooni put the pieces together and managed to create her lightsaber. She took her saber and hesitated on pressing it.

"What if it blows up?" Katooni asked worried it would blow like Petro's did.

"You will never know till you find out my dear," Hondo said as Katooni knew he was right.

Katooni activated her lightsaber and it ignited without it blowing up, "I did it."

"All right kid," James and Marcus congratulated Katooni, while Ahsoka freed Hondo.

"That was nice of you to help Katooni. Though I wonder why Hondo?" Ahsoka asked confused by Hondo helping Katooni out.

Hondo sighed and turned to the Jedi, "She reminds me of James when he was putting together his first blaster. He worked hard and hard on making his own that he said would help him protect his sister. I gave him a little talk and he soon perfected making his weapon. A pirate I may be my dear, but I am not cold like you think I am."

"I never thought you were cold Hondo and I thank you for helping her. Just like you helped raise James and his sister," Ahsoka said thanking Hondo.

"I owe Nathan everything he did for me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for James if he asked me to," Hondo turned to James and had a small smile on his face, "And if he needs me in a fight. Then I will be there to fight beside him."

James handed Hondo his weapons and a new hat, "So Hondo you ready to show Grievous why he shouldn't mess with you?"

Hondo took out his sword and laughed, "Indeed, today is a new day and lucky for you I am spoiling for a fight today. Now let's free the rest of my men."

James nodded and headed out with the others to free the pirates.

_Meanwhile_

Outside of what is left of Hondo's once great empire, where all of his equipment, and facilities were being burned to the ground making way for the Separatist base that would soon be build. Grievous overlooked the construction on his hover-bike and making sure nothing was going to go wrong.

As Grievous was about to ask how things were going he was receiving a transmission from one of the droids inside the prison facility, "This is L87 general, the prison is under attack."

"What? By who the pirates?" Grievous asked demanding to know what the droid was talking about.

"Pirates, two Jedi, and a big monster oh wait!" Grievous saw a young Jedi jumping on the head

Grievous growled seeing this and turned to the droids, "Prepare to open fire, we'll bring the facility down on them."

The droids nodded as they opened fire on the prison with the tanks. As the droids got ready the Jedi and pirates came out of the base as the droids were about to open fire, when suddenly a large round ball appeared in front of the droids. The droids looked confused until the bomb went off knocking the droids out with an electrical blast.

James and the others soon charged at the remaining droids. Ahsoka and Katooni worked together to take down several of the droids, while Hondo's men opened fire as they charged at the droids. James used his father's black saber and Hondo used his metal sword to slice down several of the droids as both men worked together.

Several droids appeared to try and shoot the Jedi when the droid's heads were shot off by an unknown figure. Hondo smiled knowing who it was, "That sister of yours is indeed amazing."

James nodded, "She got that from mom."

Several tanks approached the pirates till they were blown up by a large ship. Grievous looked up and saw the massive ship. The ship began to open fire taking out many of the droids. The platform of the ship began to come down as Eve appeared.

"Quickly come inside," Eve motioned for the pirates who headed inside.

James blocked the blasters of some of the droids near some bikes, "Hondo get some of your men on the bikes and head to your ships. We'll drop your boys off near the canyons."

Hondo nodded as three of his men and himself got on the bikes while Katooni got on the one Hondo is on, "I got your back."

"Great, I feel so safe," Hondo said sarcastically as he took off with his men.

James ran up to Ahsoka and took down some droids as they got on a speeder tank, "Can you drive or want me to drive?"

"I'll drive," Marcus appeared from the speeder as he was driving.

"Eve, get to the canyons but pick up Rose first," Eve nodded as the platform closed while the pirates were trapped in a stasis field.

"Hey I thought you guys were on our side," one of the pirates said.

"We are, but we don't trust you guys no shush," Eve opened the side doors as the ship flew near the mountain where Rose got picked up.

"I thought you were supposed to hack some of the droids," Rose asked wondering why Eve didn't hack the droids.

"I did, why else do you think some didn't attack you?" Eve headed back to the bridge while Rose rolled her eyes.

_Canyons (James's pov)_

Marcus drove the speeder tank as we followed Hondo and his men on their bikes towards the location of the hidden pirate fleet ships. As we did I stayed topside with Ahsoka to see if we were being followed. As I looked behind I saw General Grievous and some droids following us.

"Hey Marcus, mind oh I don't know speeding up?" Marcus nodded and accelerated.

As Grievous opened fire at us I returned fire. Ahsoka and I blocked the blasters, while one of the droids got on the speeder. I blasted it's head off with my blaster, while Ahsoka sliced down some behind me. Grievous was catching up and we could tell he didn't look happy.

"He looks mad," I pointed out.

"Well we did break out the pirates and destroyed most of his droids. Of course he would look mad," Grievous got close enough to try and get on the speeder. Ahsoka stood in front of me ready to attack.

"James I lost sight of Hondo and his group," I heard Marcus say as I looked over and saw Hondo was gone.

"Don't worry about that, right now we need to get Grievous off," I said knowing if we did follow Hondo to his base then Grievous would know about it.

"You want him off? Fine, hold on!" I took out my grapping gun as I shot my grappling hook to the ship. I grabbed Ahsoka and held on as Marcus did something very crazy.

_A minute ago (Normal pov)_

As the Jedi and pirates run through the canyons General Grievous came after them. One of the pirates got hit by the blaster shots that Grievous and his droids were shooting them with. One of the shots caused the rocks above them to fall as Hondo and his men got through. But the fall of the rocks caused Ahsoka's group to go the wrong way as Grievous followed them.

Katooni noticed this and tried to tell Hondo, "They went the wrong way,"

"Don't worry," Hondo took out a small device activating it as it opened up a secret door.

They went inside and Hondo closed it. Inside there was many different kinds of ships. One of them was the Slave I ship that Hondo found and restored after Aurra Sing abandoned it when it crashed. Hondo would have given it back to Boba Fett, but since he was in prison there was no point in giving it to him.

"What about the others? We can't leave them" Katooni asked wanting to help her friends.

"James is a smart boy and you're friend is a tough Jedi they'll be okay," Hondo and his men began to head up the ship till Hondo stopped turning to Katooni, "They will be okay little one now you can come with us or stay here. It's up to you."

"How do you know they'll be okay? James is your friend and friends don't leave a friend behind no matter who they are," Hondo stopped again and sighed, "They need our help."

Hondo turned to his crew and to Katooni. He sighed knowing what he needed to do. **If you were here Nathan you wouldn't hesitate to help huh?**

_Meanwhile_

"That…sucks," James got up from the ground as he landed on his ass hard, "I think you broke my ass Marcus."

Marcus got out of the wreckage of the speeder, but fell back down, "Shut up. I said hold on tight."

Marcus decided to try spinning to get Grievous off, but he hit the side of the canyon damaging the speeder. Then the speeder flew out of the canyon and crashed into the ground sending Grievous flying, but it saved Ahsoka and James from falling somewhere else. James though when they crashed he landed on his ass hard.

Ahsoka helped James up as he cracked his back a little, "You okay?"

James nodded a little, "That's it, I need a long vacation."

Ahsoka laughed a little knowing she needed one too. Ahsoka looked around and spotted Grievous running towards them. Ahsoka stood in front of James willing to protect him. Grievous took out his lightsabers and laughed as he saw how many Jedi there was for him to kill.

"You again," Grievous recognized the Togruta Jedi, "I remember you. You're Skywalker's padawan."

"General Grievous, we meet again," Ahsoka ignited her two lightsabers.

Grievous looked behind the Jedi and saw who it was, "You, you're that boy James. You're the captain of the Phantom ship I have been looking for."

James knew there was no denying it, "That's right."

Grievous began laughing, "Oh this is becoming a good day for me. Not only will I kill Skywalker's padawan, but I will get a chance to kill the captain of the Phantom ship. I'll tell you what boy, surrender, and tell me where you're ship is. And I might make this a less painful death."

James moved from behind Ahsoka and activated his black lightsaber, "Not a chance, bring it on metal head."

Grievous charged at Ahsoka and James as both got on the defense. Grievous revealed two more arms activating two more lightsabers. Grievous strikes down on James and Ahsoka who were sticking together as they got on the defense. Grievous kicked Ahsoka out of the way and focused on James who was still sore from the landing.

Grievous went to strike James down with all four sabers when Ahsoka Force pushed him out of the way. Ahsoka then charged at Grievous striking down with her lightsabers at quick speed as she tried to get a clear shot at Grievous. Grievous grabbed Ahsoka's face with his metal feet and threw her to the ground hard. Grievous charged at Ahsoka.

James jumps on Grievous holding him by the neck. Ahsoka saw her chance and kicked Grievous in the face. James got off Grievous cutting his face in between his eyes. Ahsoka used the Force to push Grievous back. Then Ahsoka and James striked down on Grievous at the same time, only for Grievous to block their sabers then pushed them off.

Grievous deactivated two of his lightsabers and grabbed James and Ahsoka by the throat and threw them towards the ground. He activated all four sabers again and aimed them at both warriors.

"Goodbye Jedi and goodbye James," before Grievous could strike down he felt someone tapping him shoulder. He turned around and got punched hard in the face sending him towards the wreckage of the destroyed speeder.

James and Ahsoka looked over and saw it was Marcus, "You two okay?"

James coughed a little, but nodded, "Yeah, thanks man."

Ahsoka nodded, "Thank you Marcus."

Marcus nodded and saw Grievous getting up. As they did they saw some Separatist tanks heading their way, "Oh look at the time it's time to go!"

They headed to the edge of the cliff as a ship appeared. Ahsoka recognized it as the same one that crashed on Florrum long ago. Ahsoka, James and Marcus jumped on the boarding platform as Grievous got back up and looked up at the ship.

"You will never defeat Grievous, never!" Hondo had the gun turrets aimed at Grievous.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hondo opened fire as Grievous took cover and took cover to protect himself.

"Did we get him?" Katooni asked as they couldn't see if they got Grievous.

"Doesn't matter now, let's go Hondo," James said as Hondo agreed then took off.

_Mountains (Ahsoka's pov)_

We landed near the mountains where we saw James's ship was there waiting for us. We landed next to the ship and approached the others as the younglings ran up to me and Katooni. As the kids talked to Katooni, I saw James and Hondo talking.

"Thanks for the help Hondo and sorry you missed Marcus kicking Grievous's ass," James said knowing it was a fight a lot of people would have paid to see.

"Indeed, oh well better luck next time I suppose," Hondo sighed as his men boarded the ship, "Well I suppose I'll have to find another place to stay for a while huh?"

"You need any help?" James asked.

"No no you did plenty for me and now it is time for us to go," Hondo extended his hand to James who shook it, "Thank you James and good luck my boy."

James nodded, "You too."

Hondo walked over towards me and spoke, "Take good care of him Ahsoka. He's a good man and you're lucky to have him."

I nodded as I was lucky to have someone like James. As Hondo left I looked over to Katooni who saw Hondo leaving. I watched the two meet as Hondo winked at Katooni who smiled before Hondo left on the ship. I smiled seeing how Hondo and Katooni seem to have become friends.

I turned to James and grabbed his hand, "Listen can we talk…alone?"

James nodded as I led James towards the ship as the younglings were still with Marcus who was telling them what happened. I led James near his room where we stopped, "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

I sighed and decided to pick up where we started, "James, do you remember what I said earlier? About how when the war is over what you would be doing and you said how you weren't sure?"

James nodded, "Yeah and you never answered why."

I sighed knowing I needed to tell him this and hope he'll understand, "Ever since we got together I have been thinking about our future and what we would have together, but because you're wanted, and if people knew I was dating you I would be wanted too. It kind made me wonder if we would have a future together. But then I remembered something from a mission I went on long ago where I met my future self."

James looked confused, "Huh? Future self?"

"I met my future self in a place called Mortis. Somehow the Force was so strong on Mortis that I met with my future self. She warned me about how my master has planted the seeds of the dark side within me and if I don't leave then I will never have a future," I sighed knowing I didn't believe that at first, but, "I didn't believe it until after what my master did to you and how my master was willing to hurt people to get information out of them. I'm worried if I stay with my master or rather stay with the Jedi, then I might not have a future."

James now understood why Ahsoka is worried and why she asked him the question, "So your concern that not only can we not have a future because of everyone knowing I'm a criminal, but also your worried that you won't have a future if you continue being with your master."

I nodded, "I-I want to continue helping the Jedi, but at the same time I'm worried what will happen if I continue to stay. I don't want to lose you either, but I'm afraid that we will never have a future if people keep hunting you down."

James understood and kissed Ahsoka on the forehead, "I'll tell you what. If you want to do this we'll do it, but before then if you want to leave with a clean conscious then I have an idea. We'll leave after we bring Dooku to justice."

"James?" I was confused by what James was planning.

"We promised Lux we would bring down Dooku. We do that and the Jedi will be one step closer to ending this war," James held Ahsoka's hand, "We bring down the tyrant and that way you can leave knowing you helped take down a Sith Lord. Plus turning in Dooku might even help give me a pardon from the Republic so I won't be hunted down by them."

I was a little worried since I knew Dooku was someone we couldn't underestimate. Grievous was a challenge enough as was Ventress, but Dooku was on a whole different level. Would we be able to defeat him? I wasn't sure, but then again James wouldn't go into a fight without a plan, so if the plan is good then they will be able to beat Dooku.

"I don't know James, there's still the Separatist, and there's still the criminal underworld to worry about as well," I know James is trying to help me not worry, but that's kind of hard to do with all of this going on.

"We'll take it one step at a time, but don't worry so much about this. The future has not been written and there's no telling whether or not what your future self said is true. You didn't see her with me and she didn't mention me right?" That was true. She didn't mention James and I didn't see a wedding ring on her finger, but did that mean James and I broke up or what?

"James, how can you still have so much faith in something that seems almost impossible to have?" I asked wondering how James can look on the bright side of things to everything.

James smiles and kissed me on the lips, "Because if I don't then we would both be too worried to do anything without being scared. If that happens then we won't survive long in this galaxy."

I laughed a little knowing that is true, "Thanks James I hope your right. I wouldn't mind having a future with you."

James nodded and hugged me, "Me too my angel, me too."

**Long chapter huh? I hope many enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed the fight scene between Grievous vs. Ahsoka & James plus the extra one with Marcus punching Grievous. Though I sense that someone who is a Grievous fan will not like that at all. It took me a while, but I finally managed to add these fights into the chapter. So I hope everyone enjoyed it and will continue enjoying what happens next time.**

**Also the next chapter I will try to have it ready as soon as I can, but be patient please. Also thank you all for the great reviews. 201 reviews and 8,977 hits. Wow, this story became really popular huh? Thank you all for making this story popular and I hope to get more reviews along with more hits as the story continues.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jason- Welcome back everyone to the new chapter and I hope everyone is ready for this is part one of the many chapters that will involve Death Watch and Darth Maul.**

**Ahsoka- I heard you have been looking forward to writing this for a long time.**

**Jason- That's right my dear and you'll soon find out why. **

**Ahsoka- I can't wait and I can't wait to fight Maul.**

**Jason- Oh you won't be fighting him…maybe you will…maybe you won't. I don't know still debating on that.**

**Ahsoka- Damn you.**

**Jason- I know, now do disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. **

**Jason- Now let's begin everyone, enjoy. **

**Rise and fall of Death Watch part 1**

_Ryloth (Normal pov)_

It has been several weeks since James and his crew first encountered General Grievous. It also has been weeks since Onderon was free from the Separatist and joined the Republic. James and his crew were also in secrecy allowed to come stay on the planet as long as they wanted. The king knew that despite them being wanted by the Republic, he knew they weren't bad people.

Lux decided to stay on Onderon to become a representative for the planet. It made some members, mostly Eve sad that Lux was staying on Onderon. But he promised he would see them again and would take Eve out on that date he promised her. Steela was offered to join the group as well, but she told them she would in time, but did ask Adam to call her whenever he was free.

The crew was now on Ryloth one of the few planets that they helped out within the Republic. It was also a planet where it's people were loyal to the outlaws and let them stay as long as they wanted, without telling the authorities about them being there.

They were currently residing in the mountains where James and his crew were resting. After accepting so many missions and going through so many fights the crew decided to take a much needed break. The mountain was near a village where the people would give the crew food and water if they needed it.

The crew accepted, but also helped out the people if they needed any help. So far all the crew did was help rebuild or make homes for the people, help with the crops, and keep slavers from kidnapping the people. Kane also served to give the people some food and taught them how to cook.

Rose was outside the ship while the others were inside playing games. Rose sighed as she saw the sun setting. Being back on Ryloth brought back memories for Rose. How she remembered her mother, her father, them taking their daughter out on walks, and how they watched the sun set. Rose closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. Rose missed her parents so much and wished that they were alive.

"You okay?" Rose turned around and saw her brother James.

"Oh yeah I was um just keeping watch," Rose wiped away her tear before her brother saw it.

James sighed knowing what's bothering his sister, "First of all sis we agreed not to lie to one another if we're troubled by something. Now tell me what's wrong?" Rose didn't say anything as James grabbed her hand, "It's being here isn't it?"

Rose nodded, "It just…brings back too many memories."

James stared at his sister sadly, "We could well go somewhere else if you want. We don't have to be here."

Rose shook her head softly, "No no it's fine I need to be here. I need to face this and realize that they aren't coming back. I need to accept that and I need to let go of me wanting revenge."

James was a little happy that his sister no longer was going after the slavers that took her into slavery, but was worried for her wanting to hurt the Jedi who didn't save her, "Sis, if you're over this then come with me to the village. I need to pick up some stuff I want to buy for Ahsoka."

"Why me? Why don't you take the guys?" Rose asked.

James just smiles at his sister, "When was the last time we hanged out together somewhere?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I forget."

"Exactly, I want us to spend time together sis like we used to do," James did want to spend time with his sister and wanted to help her have some fun again.

"All right we'll go just let me get my gun," James grabbed her hand.

"No no just a normal walk to the market with no guns okay?" James didn't want anything to ruin spending time with his sister.

"Fine," Rose sighed in annoyance that she couldn't get her gun, "But if something happens I'll say it 'I told you so' again."

"Whatever," James led his sister down the ship and headed to the village.

_Tatooine (Unknown pov)_

It has been two weeks since I arrived on Tatooine. So far I hated being here. Not only was I staying at Jabba the Hutt's palace, but I was stuck here in the damn desert surrounded by idiotic drunk thugs who didn't have anything better to do but watch slave women being forced to dance or else they'll be eaten by the Rancor.

As I walked back to the palace I kept thinking how I ended up here. I then remembered how I ended up here, two things actually. I told my friends I had a lead on someone who was planning on going to Shili to kidnap some little kids to be sold as slaves. This was a few days ago and from what the crew told me they caught the guy.

Now the other reason I'm stuck here is because I heard someone who is suppose to be dead is here on Tatooine. From what I was told it's a female, bald, is from the planet where the Nightsisters live on, and she used to work for the Separatist. I didn't care who it was as long as it gave me information to help take down Dooku that's fine with me.

As I turned the corner I stopped when I spotted something at the palace. It looked like ships. Ones the Hutts wouldn't use or ones any criminals working for them would be using. I took out my binoculars and saw several men from the Black Sun crime syndicate were there along with some from Pyke syndicate as well.

"What the hell is going on?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought these guys and the Hutts hated each other. Why aren't they tearing each other apart?

I then spotted something I didn't expect to see and knew this was bad, "I better get a closer look. If they're all working together than James needs to know what's going on."

_Ryloth (James's pov)_

My sister and I walked around the village in our usual attires, but we both wore cloaks to cover our bodies so no one from the Republic would recognize me. As we walked around I spotted a stand that was selling some jewelry. I looked around and tried to pick one that Ahsoka would like.

However, every time I tried to pick one though my sister would slap my hand away. That would mean the item I try to pick out is not something a girl would like. I just wish though she wouldn't slap so hard. I finally found a diamond ring that I thought would be perfect for Ahsoka.

"Proposing to her already bro? You two haven't even gotten to second base yet let alone being together long enough to ask her to marry you," Rose said knowing it was still too early for that.

"True, but who knows the way we're going anything can happen," I put the ring back and decided to pick something else, "Besides if I'm proposing to Ahsoka it will be with mom's ring. The one dad gave her."

Rose remembered their mom giving James her ring to use when he would get married. He was too young to have it, but this was around when Death Watch attacked their home. She didn't want to lose something her husband gave her to those murderous people. So she gave it to James to keep safe and use one day to propose to someone when he gets older.

"You miss them huh?" Rose asked as James stopped and nodded, "I miss them too. I miss when mom used to sing to us whenever we couldn't sleep."

"How dad always got mad whenever he saw little boys getting too close to you," Rose laughed a little remembering that, "And when he wasn't around he asked me to look out for you."

Rose crossed her arms, "I can handle myself and besides I already found me a man I want to be with who isn't a sleemo, but is an idiot, my cute idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say sis."

"Big brother, big sister!" We looked over and saw a small green skin Twi'lek running up to us. We recognized her as Rose picked her up.

"Hey there little Numa how are you? And wow you've gotten bigger since we last saw you," Rose pets Numa on the head.

"I'm not little, big sister," Numa didn't like being called little.

When Ryloth was freed from the Separatist my crew and I would drop off supplies to the people. During our trip here last year we ran into Numa who was living with her uncle. We bonded with her, she would help us out, she became good friends with the twins, and pretty soon she became like our little sister. We didn't mind and neither did her uncle who was glad Numa had friends who are good people despite what the Republic says.

"So where's your uncle, Numa?" I asked as she pointed to where her uncle was.

"He's just cleaning up. So did you guys bring back something cool?" I smiled and kneeled down before Numa.

"Well I don't know Numa maybe we did," I moved behind her head and revealed to her a new doll, "Or maybe we did, happy birthday little sister."

Numa exclaimed in joy as she took the doll and hugged it, "I love it thank you big brother. But my birthday isn't till tomorrow."

I patted Numa on the head, "You're welcome little sister and consider this an early birthday gift. Tomorrow we plan to spend the whole day making sure you have the best birthday ever."

Numa was so excited she was jumping up and down, "Really?"

Rose smiled, "Of course, are we known to break our word?"

Numa was very excited, but then stopped moving around since she remembered something, "Maybe let's not make it too big. My uncle told me the Republic soldiers come around here sometimes and I don't want you to go to jail big brother."

I knew Numa was right. The clones did many patrols around here and if they did spotted me that would be bad, "Well sis it's up to you. If you want it big that's fine, but if you want it normal then we can do that too. It's your special day and we'll do it how you want it."

Numa thought about it and wasn't sure what to say, "Numa, let's go."

Numa looked over and saw her uncle. She had to go before she could tell what she wanted to say. James pets her head some more smiling, "Listen you can tell me later and just know this. Even if some clones come by they won't be able to catch me. I'm too good for them to capture your big brother."

Numa smiled knowing that was true, "Okay thanks big brother and thanks big sister."

Numa hugged her brother then hugged Rose, "Take care squirt."

Numa pouted, "I'm not little."

Numa ran over to her uncle as they left. I sighed and shook my head, "She's going to one day be taller than you."

"I know, just milking it for all it's worth," Rose knew her brother was right, but didn't care it was all harmless fun.

"Whatever you say," just then my communicator began ringing, "What up?"

"Hey James get back to the ship someone's trying to contact you," I looked at my sister a little concern.

"Ahsoka?" I asked wondering if she needed to talk to me.

"No its D he says it's big trouble," I knew who Eric was talking about.

"On our way let's go sis," Rose nodded and followed her brother back to the ship.

_(Normal pov)_

James and Rose made it back to the ship and headed to the bridge, "Is he up? Where is he?"

Eve appeared in hologram form, "He's still up and he's on the planet of Tatooine."

James turns to see only himself, Eve, and Rose were in the room, "Where's everyone else?"

"Marcus and Kane went into town to buy supplies with the twins. And Eric went to find Adam who is arguing with a pod racer near town," Rose and James groaned.

"Why must he argue with every single pod racer he meets?" Rose asked herself that question every single time Adam finds a pod racer.

"Well we can't wait for him let's see what our friend has to say," Eve patched James through to their contact on Tatooine.

A hologram form of a young man around his 30's appeared. He has brown eyes, white skin, and spiky brown hair. He has also a silver dragon tattoo on his face, was wearing a brown jacket with black t-shirt, green pants, and had on blue boots.

"Hey Gennei what's up?" James said to his friend Gennei who groaned in annoyance.

"James for the last time call me Dragon. Not my first name, by my last name, and not D like Eric has been calling me," Dragon explained as he didn't like his first name.

"If you don't like you're first name then change it," Rose said to Dragon for the tenth time to change his first name if he didn't like it.

"Enough guys, Dragon you told Eric it was important right? What's going on?" James asked as Dragon nodded.

"Yes, listen I was coming back to Jabba's palace when I spotted some trouble," Dragon revealed pictures that he took that showed members of the Black Sun and Pyke syndicate were working together with the Hutts.

"What the hell? Since when did those three work together? I thought they hated each other?" Rose said surprised that all three criminal organizations are working together.

"That's not all," Dragon revealed a video that showed Death Watch was with the group and from the looks of things Death Watch was in charge, "Somehow they managed to get all three to work with them."

James couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Death Watch was good, but to get together three criminal organizations was something he didn't expect. Still something about this didn't make sense. Vizsla was smart, but not this smart. He wouldn't be able to get control over all these guys or even think about working with all three of them.

It didn't feel like something he would pull, "This doesn't make sense and how is Vizsla even controlling them? Death Watch is strong, but not this strong to influence or control these criminals."

"I agree, then I found out this guy is the one running things," Dragon revealed the image of a red skin with dark markings Zabrak. Next to him was a large Zabrak who was taller, his skin and markings were different, and some of his horns were missing, "I don't know who he is, but the big guy next to him his name is Savage Opress. He's wanted by the Republic and they say he killed many Jedi, including King Katuunko."

James was now worried. If this guy is a Sith, then chances are this other Zabrak was a Sith too. He didn't recognize him, but did hope the Jedi would, "Okay Dragon here's what I want you to do. Contact your uncle tell him to try gathering up our old friends. I'm betting Vizsla's next move will be attacking Mandalore."

"You think he will?" Rose asked.

"He has an army, no doubt he'll use it," Dragon said knowing that with an army like the one Vizsla has they will take Mandalore, by force if they have to, "Anything else you want me to do James?"

"Just be ready when I call you. Rose will try contacting her and hopefully when she hears what going down she'll leaves," James knew that might not be possible for a reason.

"She won't leave you know that," Rose said to her brother.

"I know, but hopefully she will for her safety and Korkie's safety too," Rose nodded and went to talk to their aunt, "Good luck Dragon I hope you can get those fools to listen?"

Dragon nodded, "Don't worry I'm fine I can handle this."

"Okay, see ya my friend and be safe," Dragon soon was gone and James took out his communicator and made the call.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

My master and I were in the room of a thousand fountains meditating. I didn't like meditating and neither did my master, but it was recommended by Master Yoda. By recommended I think it was more like an order for us to meditate. We could have said something, but we knew better than to argue with Master Yoda.

As we mediated I began having visions. They weren't very accurate like the ones I had in the past, but these felt like something was coming. I could see buildings on fire, people screaming, armored figures fighting, and then I saw a hooded figure cackling with two lightsabers by his hand and then he said something before he attacked 'Once you're gone so will your girlfriend.' When he attacked I woke up when the person I saw him attacking was James.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" My master snapped out of his meditation to check on me.

I controlled my breathing and nodded, "I'm fine, just had a vision. It felt so real."

"What did you see?" Anakin asked remembering the last time his apprentice had a vision Padme was in danger.

"Buildings on fire, people screaming, and I saw James fighting this hooded figure who was using two red colored lightsabers," Anakin looked worried for his apprentice.

He knew about Ahsoka and James. He wasn't okay with it at first since he thought James brainwashed Ahsoka, but after listening to his apprentice he realizes that she wasn't being controlled or brainwashed. However, he did keep an eye on the two to be sure they weren't trying something.

However, Ahsoka's vision made him more worried than Ahsoka being with James. Ahsoka saw a hooded figure using two red lightsabers fighting James. Only a Sith uses red lightsabers. This made him worried.

"Did you see his face?" Anakin asked hoping to find out who the guy was.

I shook my head, "I didn't, but he sounded familiar. Master if James is in trouble I should try warning him."

Before Anakin could say anything my communicator began ringing. I checked and it wasn't my wrist com, it was the communicator I kept in my back pocket that James made for me in case I needed help.

"Ahsoka, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's the communicator James gave me. He said to use it in case of emergencies," I was now worried, "Something must be wrong."

"Maybe he misses you," my expression didn't change.

"Master if he misses me he would have contacted me through this," I headed towards my room with my master right behind me as we needed to see what James wanted in private. Once we got to my room I locked it and activated the communicator as James appeared in hologram form, "James, are you okay? What happened?"

"Ahsoka hey good to see you again and," James saw Anakin next to Ahsoka with his arms crossed, "Oh heeey Master Skywalker I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Not bad, considering last time we did meet you knocked me out," everything became quiet from the awkwardness.

"Right, well in my defense you tried to kill me," I cleared my throat to change the subject.

"James, what happened? Is something wrong?" I was worried James got in trouble or the others were in trouble.

James sighed and decided to tell them, "There is a problem. One of my informants found out that Death Watch has taken over the Black Sun, Pyke, and Hutt crime syndicate."

My master and I were shocked by what James just said, "That's impossible. The Hutts and the other criminal organizations hate each other. Besides how did Death Watch manage to get them to obey them?"

"My master is right. You sure you're informant got it right?" I didn't doubt James's informants, but there is no way Death Watch would get all these crime syndicates together.

"Unless they had help from the Sith," now my master and I were worried, "My informant said two Zabrak males were spotted and he claims they were using lightsabers, red bladed lightsabers. We identify one of them as Savage Opress, the other no information on him."

I looked at my master who knew who James was talking about, "Did one of them have red skin and dark markings?"

"I figured you guys know them. So who's the smaller Zabrak who I figured is in charge," James asked wondering who this guy was.

"His name is Darth Maul, he was a Sith lord who attacked Master Kenobi and Qui Gon Jin on Naboo years ago. He killed Master Qui Gon, but Obi Wan killed him," Anakin remembered seeing Maul when he was young and remembered how Obi Wan told him the Sith killed Qui Gon.

I could sense my master's anger and I decided to continue for him, "Somehow Maul survived and came back to try to kill Master Kenobi. He and his brother Savage killed many Jedi, including Master Adi Gallia. But Master Kenobi told us they were gone."

Anakin shook his head, "No, the chancellor believes they are dead and told us not to concern ourselves with those two if they survived or not. Normally we wouldn't agree to this, but with how the war is going we didn't have a choice."

"Well Ani thanks to your precious chancellor Maul is alive, joined with Death Watch, and are heading to Mandalore. We need some help, I'm getting some old friends together to help my aunt, but," James stopped knowing with all the help he gets it might not be enough.

"James we want to help, we do. But unless Dutchess Satine asks us we can't get involved," Anakin knows that Mandalore is a neutral planet and isn't with the Republic.

"Why not master?" I asked wondering why we couldn't get involved even if the Dutchess doesn't ask for help.

"James look I can't bring this to the council without you being mentioned and knowing Maul he won't reveal himself on Mandalore. He's up to something and he knows if he does reveal himself then the Jedi can go after him," James realized where Anakin was going with this.

"And if he keeps himself hidden and let Death Watch do all the work then that will protect him from the Jedi going after him," James figured that would be a plan Maul would use, "By the time we figure out he's there he will have control over Mandalore. My aunt's guards won't stand a chance."

"I'll try to inform the council about this and see if they can at least send someone to check it out. If we find proof then we can assist Mandalore," James nodded as Anakin left the room.

I turned to James who looks worried, "You want me to go help you?"

James shook his head softly, "No, too risky. If this guy Maul and his brother killed many Jedi before I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

I wanted to argue with James, but I knew he was right. From what Master Kenobi told me Darth Maul was trained by Darth Sidious and was someone who took on Master Kenobi and Qui Gon Jin at the same time. He along with his brother also took on Master Kenobi with Ventress and Adi Gallia almost beating them. I know I'm strong, but against Maul or Savage I still need ways to go.

"All right, but James be careful. Don't fight Maul and if you confront him just run away," I knew James was good, but against Maul no way.

James smiles and nodded, "I will don't worry. I have to go be safe my angel."

"You too," James was gone and now all I can do is wait to see if the council will send help or not. **Don't do anything reckless James. Please come back alive.**

**Death Watch is coming to Mandalore and now James has to make a choice. He has to save his aunt and his people, but can he save it from Maul, Savage, and Death Watch? It seems impossible, but for this outlaw anything can happen. So tune in next time to find out what happens next, if you have seen the episode then you might know. But with me you never know what will happen.**

**I want to thank Greymon Leader for giving me his OC Gennei Dragon. Thank you and I hope everyone will like him. How he fits into this entire story well you'll find out in time as the story progresses over time. I will say this though he knows Vizsla as much as James knows him.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Okay time to go, take care everyone, be safe, and goodbye. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Jason- I have returned everyone and now we get to the new chapter involving more on Death Watch**

**Ahsoka- Along with Darth Maul and other people.**

**Jason- Ah yes them too I remember.**

**Ahsoka- So what will happen in this chapter?**

**Jason- Read it to find out my dear. Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. Dragon however was made by Greymon Leader and we thank him for his creation.**

**Jason- Begin with the fight!**

**Rise and fall of Death Watch part 2**

_Ryloth (James's pov)_

I finished talking with Ahsoka and Anakin hoping that the Jedi council send some support to Mandalore. I had a feeling though that won't happen. Master Kenobi sure will probably go to help my aunt since I know he cares for her a lot. However, I sensed even with his help it won't be enough. Maul is not dumb. He didn't reveal himself to the people and knows if he does the Jedi will get involve.

Maul and his brother caused a lot of problems with the Jedi and the Republic so that's why he is using Death Watch to handle his business. If the people support Death Watch then that will be bad too since with their support then the Republic won't be able to send any forces without declaring war on the neutral systems. That will give the Separatist more supporters.

I went to go check on how Rose was doing getting Aunt Satine off Mandalore. I hope she's doing well getting Aunt Satine off Mandalore before anything bad happns. As I entered the room I saw Rose looks mad and I could tell it was at our aunt who is in hologram form, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just our aunt being stubborn as always," Rose said mad at her aunt.

"What happened?" I asked as I approached my aunt.

"Rose told me what's wrong and I told her I'm not leaving," I was shocked by what my aunt said.

"What? Why?" I asked wondering my aunt is refusing to leave.

"I will not let leave and allow Death Watch to take over Mandalore. And I certainly won't leave when these criminals arrive to harm our people," Satine refused to let these terrorist harm Mandalore while she runs away.

"Aunt Satine this is serious. They're being led by Sith Lords who will do anything to take over," I don't want to Aunt Satine to get hurt, especially since she's the only family we have left.

"James, Rose I know you two are worried about me. But don't worry I will be all right and I know we can handle this," I groaned in frustration by my aunt's stubbornness.

"Aunt Satine, please at least let us come over to help you," Aunt Satine shook her head.

"No, I won't put you or your crew at risk. I will be fine now I need to go I need to get my guards ready for these attacks, and send Korkie to safety, goodbye," Aunt Satine cut off transmission before we could say more.

I yelled in anger as I punched the wall hard leaving a dent, "Damn it, why does she have to be so stubborn. Doesn't she know she could get killed?

Rose sighed, "I know, but she has a point. If she leaves Death Watch can use that to tell the people Satine abandoned them. Still we know her guards won't be ready for these guys, especially with the Sith helping them."

I nodded in agreement, "Hopefully Dragon can keep her safe. I could try contacting Sarah, but we know she won't be able to get much info from Katan if Sarah talks to her. That leads to one last idea."

Rose knew what her brother was talking about, "James it won't work. They're all stubborn and won't work together. Ever since dad died Dragon told us they couldn't work together like before since they were all fighting to take over. After a while they all went their separate ways."

"Maybe, but once they hear their people are in trouble they will come. If that doesn't get them off their fat asses then I'll convince them," I knew if they didn't help us then Mandalore will fall.

"Think we can still ask the Jedi for help it that plan doesn't work?" Rose asked hoping the Jedi will help even though she hates them.

"Unless they find proof that Maul is on Mandalore or if my aunt asks them for help, then there isn't anything they can do," I sighed and hoped we do get some help, "Rose contact Dragon and tell him I want to meet all the leaders. I want them to meet me on Yavin IV in one hour."

"You think they'll come?" Rose asked.

"Tell them Thryss is asking."

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Anakin was with the Jedi council telling them about everything he found out through an 'informant' about the Black Sun, Pyke, and Hutt crime syndicate joining together with Death Watch. Along with how they are working for Darth Maul and are going to attack Mandalore.

Once Anakin finished he waited to hear what the council will say. He hopes they send some Jedi to assist Dutchess Satine. He didn't like James, but he wasn't going to allow Maul to hurt anymore innocent people. He knew Maul was just using this to gain power and would kill Vizsla, Satine, and anyone else who will stand in his way for power.

"Hmmmm troubling news this is," Master Yoda said knowing how bad this is.

"I agree, we should have continued searching for Darth Maul to be sure he was dead. I should have made sure while I was there to be sure he was gone." Master Kenobi said blaming himself for not continuing searching for Maul and for allowing Adi Gallia's death to be in vain.

"You cannot blame yourself Master Kenobi," Master Shaak Ti said trying to cheer her friend up, "The chancellor asked us not to continue because Maul was in his view not a threat. He doesn't understand how dangerous the Sith are and how leaving one alive or free will leave the galaxy in danger."

"Indeed, now that Maul has control over these crime syndicates and over Death Watch he will be hard to stop," Master Plo said knowing how tough it will be to stop Maul.

"If this keeps up and he has control over Mandalore not to mention the criminal underworld," Master Luminara realizes that if Maul gained control of all crimes then the Republic and Jedi will have two fights on their hands, "No neutral system will be safe."

"I think we should have focused more on our duties as Jedi than on this war," Ki-Adi-Mundi said as some members of the council agreed, "Without us to help keep the criminal underworld at bay, Maul was able to gain an alliance from all these criminals. If he gains more supporters then the chances of us stopping them and the Separatist will be done.

"Then we should go stop him," Anakin said knowing there is one course of action they need to take, "Send me and a few of my men to go stop them. We'll stop Maul and send a message to the criminal underworld."

Master Yoda shook his head softly, "Unfortunately without the Dutchess allowing our soldiers on her planet and with no proof of Maul on Mandalore. Help them we cannot."

"Dutchess Satine made it clear she can handle the situation involving Death Watch. Now if you're informant revealed himself and gave us the proof we need then we can send some of our own to assist with Satine," Master Windu explained, "Without that then we can't do anything."

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Master Kenobi said which surprised Anakin and some members of the council, "Maul is alive and he's on his way to take over Mandalore. We must do something."

"Master Kenobi calm down we're not saying we shouldn't try something. But unfortunately the chancellor made it clear he will not persuade Maul since he is no threat to the Republic and since Dutchess Satine hasn't called for us," Master Windu was stopped by Master Yoda who soon spoke.

"Worry you are for her and her people understand we do Master Kenobi. Feel that this is your fault that Maul is alive I know you feel. But find another way we will try to save the Dutchess and save her people we will try," Master Yoda said as Master Kenobi nodded, "Discuss more on this we will later. For now find a solution we will."

_Mandalore (Satine's pov)_

I headed to my throne room to get my guards ready for whatever Death Watch would throw at us. I didn't know what they were planning, but if they were planning to launch an attack then I needed to get the people to safety first. Still a full scale attack wouldn't make sense since it would cause the people to turn on Death Watch.

So what is Death Watch planning? It would have to be something for Vizsla to be joining a Sith Lord, especially after his last encounter. Just as I sat down in my chair one of my advisors entered the room and he looked worried, "Dutchess, the shipping docks are under attack"

"By whom? The Death Watch?" Have they begun their attack already? I haven't gotten time to warn the guards.

"No, it appears to be a crime syndicate. Our guards are helpless against their numbers and the people are demanding we do something to stop them," So Death Watch send the criminals to attack?

Something about this doesn't seem right, but whatever they are planning I have to get my people to safety, and have the guards be ready, "Send as many as you can to take back the docks and tell the guards to keep an eye out. I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

_Zygerria (Normal pov)_

Zygerria, the home planet of the Zygerrians who were one of the many slavers of the galaxy who sold slaves such as humans, Zabrak, Togruta, Twi'lek, or any other species that can be sold as slaves. It was also once ruled by the former queen, Miraj Scintel. That was before she was 'killed' by the Jedi.

This was a lie made by Atai Molec who was once the prime minister for the queen before he conspired against her. He joined Count Dooku who killed the queen and Atai took over, while working for Dooku. All was quiet around the palace. That was until a loud explosion occurred at the palace.

The former prime minister now became the former ruler of Zygerria was he was on the ground dead with a blaster shot to the head. Near the body a figure wearing a cloak was hiding behind a pillar while the Zygerrian guards opened fire on the figure.

"Come on out or die," one of the guards said warning the figure to come out.

"Okay I choose death," the figure now revealed to be a woman threw a grenade at the guards killing them.

Once the guards were cleared the woman came out from behind the pillar revealing herself to be Sarah Vizsla, the daughter of Pre Vizsla, ex-girlfriend of James Thryss, and leader of the Black Roses. Sarah was wearing a long loincloth covering her front and back parts, with a white tube top that revealed some chest, red heels, and had a blaster rifle in her hand.

"Sheesh these guys made it too easy," just then Sarah's communicator began ringing, "Hello?"

"Sarah it's Isis. Listen we got all the slaves and Anna planted the bombs. You got what you were looking for?" I smiled as I took out a small disc from under my tube top.

"Oh yeah, now come pick me up," Sarah moved towards the ledge and looked down to see she was way up high.

"You got it, be there in a bit," Sarah heard some footsteps and saw more guards coming in.

They all aimed their blasters as Sarah who just smiled at them, "You guys think you're so tough because you enslave people, sell them, and keep some for yourselves right? Well know this. Your reign as slavers is over and you will never ever enslave someone ever again."

The guards approached Sarah who just raised her arms to her side and fell backwards. The guards thought she committed suicide as they approached to check on their fallen leader. Just then they heard a humming sound and looked up to see the woman hovering. They thought this was a trick till they saw she was on top of a ship.

A Republic gunship as it opened fire shooting at all the guards and killing every one of them. Sarah smiles and managed to get into the ship. The blast doors closed as the ship began to move away from the palace. Sarah got near the cockpit and patted her friend Isis on the back.

"Well done Isis. I guess James did good when he gave me this," Sarah began to undress and put on her regular outfit.

"And you said you were going to sell this," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I get it I was wrong just blow up the place," Isis did as her friend asked. Isis pressed the button and soon the palace, the markets that were empty but used for slavery, and the arena were blown up. Along with the facilities where they used to train the people to be slaves, "So ends the reign of the Zygerrians, next off the Hutts."

Isis received a transmission. She answered it and once she heard who it was she informed her captain, "Um captain you may want to take this call. It's Rose she said it's important."

Sarah sighed, "James better not be in jail again," Rose appeared in hologram form and looked worried, "What did James do this time?"

"It's not James, it's your dad," Sarah stopped by the mention of her father.

"What did that bastard do this time?" Sarah asked wondering what her so called father did.

"We have a problem. A big problem," Sarah now looked concern as she never saw Rose this worried before.

Rose finished putting on her boots and cocked her gun, "Tell me everything."

_Mandalore (Satine's pov)_

It has been just one day and so far things have gone very wrong. Not only did we have criminals attack the loading docks, but others began attacking the plaza, and our main bank. My guards have tried to stop them, but so far they have been unable to handle this situation.

I haven't found any solution on how to stop these criminals, but so far they're actions have caused the people to complain. They are outside the palace demanding I do something. My advisors suggested they handle the people, but I told them I would talk to them about this. I was their leader and wasn't going to hide out while they are suffering.

I arrived outside to see the people were all ready to revolt. I needed them to listen and hope they will understand what is going on, "Please I need you all to remain calm. These attackers are just thugs brought on by the lowest element."

The people continued to boo as they didn't believe me. I didn't let the boos get to me since this wasn't the first time I have heard them. When I first took charge many booed at me for how I had changed Mandalore. Many of them were those like Death Watch believed in the old ways of Mandalore. I wasn't though going to allow this to end with our peaceful way of life.

"The Dutchess Satine has led us to ruins," I looked up and saw what I had feared would come. It was Pre Vizsla.

"Death Watch, guards stand back," I had my guards move back since I didn't want to have a violent fight occur with the people around, "Vizsla you must be responsible for these attacks."

"No I'm not responsible, but I can offer a solution," Pre turned to the people as this was his chance. Pre removed his helmet and spoke to his people, "People of Mandalore. I am Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla. Death Watch is here to save you from these intergalactic gangsters that threaten our great city. This is a war and we will win."

The people began cheering for Pre as this is what I was afraid of. I could see the people believed in these lies. I couldn't let my people believe in these lies knowing if they did Pre would have power over the people.

"Join me and let us defend Mandalore against the criminals. We need action, not pacifism," the people began agreeing with Pre, but I wasn't going to wouldn't allow this to continue.

"Do not listen to him!" I refused to let Pre used the people like this, "His war will cause the end of Mandalore as we know it. "

"We are under attack, there is no time for discussion," Pre put on his helmet and flies over the people with his followers, "The name Mandalore will strike fear in the hearts of these gangsters."

I looked at my people and saw they were slowly turning against her. If this continues then it won't be long before Mandalore falls into the hands of Death Watch. **Obi Wan, James I wish you two were here. I could use all the help I can get.**

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Anakin arrived to the council chamber after a full day of debating. He arrived just as the council members were leaving the room. Anakin could overhear one of them discussing how they were unable to come up with anything to help Satine. Anakin looked inside and saw his former mentor inside sitting in his seat with his face in his hand.

Anakin approached his former mentor to talk to him, "You all right?"

Obi Wan sighed, "Not really. I should have made sure Maul was dead. I should have kept my emotions in check when I fought him again last time."

"Master, there is nothing you can do about that now. But we can do something about what's going on now," Anakin had a plan that would get them in trouble, but was something they needed to do.

"No Anakin, I know what you're suggesting. But no," Anakin looked surprised.

"Come on, Satine is in trouble, we have fought Savage in the past. Maul will be no different," Obi Wan shook his head.

"He's not. Savage is an animal and Maul isn't. He is in control, he uses whatever means necessary to get in your head, and won't hesitate to kill you," Obi Wan looked serious, "Don't forget he was trained by Dark Lord of the Sith and he took on me and Qui Gon alone. He defeated Mastr Qui Gon and I barley survived."

"I'm not Master Qui Gon and you're not the same Kenobi as long ago. You've gotten stronger than before and with the two of us we'll stop Maul and Savage," Anakin wanted to help his master and put an end to Maul.

"Don't forget Anakin when I fought him a second time he defeated me. Even with Ventress assisting me we couldn't beat Maul or his brother," Obi Wan remembers how even with Ventress by his side they couldn't beat Maul and Savage.

"That is why we need the full support of the council to stop them. With all of us combine there is no way Maul or his brother can stop us," Anakin and Obi wan saw the door opening nearby as Master Yoda came in.

"Strength does not mean one can beat a Sith. How to use it is what determines a Jedi's victory against a Sit," Master Yoda explains knowing even with more Jedi it may not be enough to stop Maul or his brother.

"Master Yoda, we can't let Mandalore fall to the hands of the Sith," Anakin didn't want the Sith to become more powerful and with Mandalore in their control they will be even stronger, "We have to stop them before it's too late."

"Understand your feelings Skywalker, however not much the council can do except hope the Dutchess will succeed somehow," Master Yoda did want to help, but knows there is little they can do if the people side with Death Watch.

"She'll need a miracle to fend off this storm," Obi Wan knows that a miracle may have to involve himself breaking the rules.

_Yavin IV two days later (Normal pov)_

Yavin IV is a large jungle/rain forest planet that was once controlled by the Sith long ago. The planet resides in the Yavin system in the outer rim. There are many species and people that live on the planet and so far things have been quiet on the planet after a fight between a Jedi and Sith during the months the Clone Wars began.

A lone silver ship appeared out of hyperspace and headed towards the planet. The ship entered the planet and headed towards one of the temple ruins. The ship landed nearby and soon the landing platform began to open. Out of the ship came a hooded figure where the cloak covered the entire body.

The figure looked around and looked around to see no one was here. The figure approached one of the temples till a blaster was fired. He ducked and rolled out of the way taking out his own blaster and aimed it at where the source of the blast came from.

"Getting too old are you Whistler?" The old man removed his hood revealing himself to be a man in his 50's with blue eyes, dark gray hair, and beard. The man coming out of the temple had his hood down and revealed himself to be in his 40's with short blonde hair and blue eyes, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Tarrlok, what are you doing here?" Whistler asked as he put away his blaster.

"I was going to ask you two the same question," A woman in her 40's appeared. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Sora, what are you doing here woman? And what did you do to your hair?" Tarrlok asked.

"I changed it because I wanted to. Now then who brought us here?" Sora asked wondering what's going on.

"I brought you here," everyone looked on top of the temple and saw someone flying towards them. The figure landed nearby and the trio saw what he was wearing. He had on black colored Mandalorian armor, with the helmet being black too but the T on the helmet for the viewing was gold colored, the lining on the armor was green, and in the middle of the armor is a white colored cross symbol with the Mandalorian symbol in the middle.

"Dragon, what business have you to bring us out here? And how dare you use Nathan's last name to bring us out here," Whistler asked.

"Please listen I didn't bring you out here to trick you. I brought you out here out of the request of my friend. Please just listen to him," Dragon said pleading with the three elders.

"Who is it?" Sora asked as Dragon pointed to who it was.

The figure appeared as the figure was wearing the same kind of outfit as Dragon except the armor was white, the T was gray, the cross was black, and the Mandalorian symbol was gray. The figure approached the trio as the figure removed the helmet, "My name is James Thryss. I am the son of Nathan Thryss and I am here to speak with you the Generals of the Knights of Mandalore with a request."

**It seems James is trying to bring back the Knights of Mandalore huh? Will he succeed? Also how many liked how Sarah took down the Zygerrian slave empire? Hope you all liked her outfit as well. But now that she took care of the Zygerrians will she help her friends to stop her dad? Find out next time to find out then.**

**Also thank you Greymon Leader for assisting me again with Dragon and the armor of his. Thanks a lot I appreciate it. Please leave some reviews to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review then. Pretty simple to understand don't leave a flame review. Okay time for me to go. Take care everyone, be safe, and goodbye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Jason- Welcome back and now we are getting close the episode where the Mandalore, Death Watch, Maul, etc Arc ends.**

**Ahsoka- Sucks I wasn't in the last chapter.**

**Jason- Then you're going to hate not being in this one.**

**Ahsoka- What?**

**Jason- Kidding, maybe, I don't know we'll see.**

**Ahsoka- You suck.**

**Jason- Awwww you suck too now do the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC oh and Dragon was made from Greymon Leader.**

**Jason- Let's begin everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

**Rise and fall of Death Watch part 3**

_Ryloth (Rose's pov)_

Eric and I came to the bridge where Lux, Ahsoka, and Sarah are waiting for us. All of them appeared in hologram forms since the others couldn't be here. I told the crew on the ship what happened and they began getting the ship ready to take off so we can go help my aunt on Mandalore. As they are getting the ship ready I began talking to the others about what happened. So far Sarah was not in a very good mood.

"Of all the most stupid, idiotic, and despicable things my father had to pull. He decided to work with not only the Sith, but has launched an attack on Mandalore?" Sarah growled in anger as she hated how her father has gone low to work with criminals and Sith, "And damn Katan for not callin me about what happened. I thought she was my friend, that stupid bitch."

"Finished?" Eric asks as Sarah breathed in and out calming herself down.

"Yes," Sarah nods as the others could finally proceed.

"Okay, my brother went to talk to some old friends to see if they can help us out. Now while he does that we need a plan, a plan to rescue our aunt and help the people of Mandalore. So anyone got a plan?" No one said anything as they didn't know what to do, "Well don't you all speak out at once now."

Ahsoka spoke, "Rose I want to help, but James made me promise not to get involved and I just found out from my master that the council will not help Mandalore. The people have chosen to side with Death Watch and have turned on Dutchess Satine. If we try to send anyone to try to stop them the people will see this as an act of war."

"Meaning it will be bad for the Jedi if they send anyone to help," Lux knew where Ahsoka was going with this, "I want to help too. However, the people are too attached to Death Watch. My words about what they did won't change their minds."

"And I can't get Katan to stop Vizsla since she's too loyal to my bastard father. Now I can go help your aunt, but my Black Roses are not ready to take on a big group that Death Watch have formed," Sarah didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed how her dad managed to get all these people together making their forces strong.

"Well we can try to help you guys, but only Eric, myself, Marcus, and Kane have combat experience. Eve has to stay on the ship to protect it, Adam can't fight, and we can't put the twins at risk," I sighed in frustration, "Dragon left with my brother to try and convince the old guards to help. They may be the only hope for Mandalore."

"But even if the plan works to get them together there's still a problem, the people," Ahsoka pointed out the one flaw in that plan, "We need to prove Vizsla is a liar and that they are working for Maul that way the people can turn on them."

Sarah strokes her chin thinking of a plan, "I could go to Mandalore to see if we can get some dirt and reveal it to the people."

"Dragon's uncle should be on Mandalore. Braig might be able to get some dirt since he still has some friends on Death Watch who hate Vizsla," I suggested knowing it was a risk, "Still I don't know about putting Dragon's uncle in danger."

"We don't have a choice. Now let's go over the plan," just then Eve entered the room.

"You may want to see this," Eve revealed a hologram video image that showed Death Watch being considered heroes and how Satine has deserted her people.

Sarah sighs, "It looks like we're going to have to speed up that plan now."

Ahsoka looked worried as she looked out into the holo-video. **James, where are you?**

_Yavin IV (James's pov)_

"How? I thought you were dead along with your sister?" Whistler asked shocked that James was alive.

"This has to be some kind of lie or trick. There is no way this boy is Nathan's son," Tarrlok said refusing to believe who this kid is.

"I am James and Nathan was my father. You don't believe me? Fine, but right now you need to listen," I had to tell them now before Death Watch begins their attack, "My aunt the Dutchess of Mandalore is in trouble. Death Watch under the control of Pre Vizsla is in league with the Sith. They have joined up with three criminal syndicates. They are on their way to Mandalore where they plan to take over. We have to work together in order to stop them."

"How do we know this is true?" Whistler asked who was unsure about this.

"I agree, there is no way Vizsla would join the Sith, much less work with criminals who have no honor," Sora didn't believe this.

"It's the truth," Dragon defended James knowing he was telling the truth.

"Yeah prove it kid," Tarrlok asked wanting to see proof.

I decided to show them proof. I took out my father's old lightsaber and activated it as Whistler, Tarrlok, and Sora looked shocked, "When my father died all of you turned on one another because you wanted to try to honor my father by trying to be the leader. But in the end all you did was bicker and fight while Death Watch began to grow stronger. Now when they are close on taking peace from our people you still choose to fight among yourselves."

Tarrlok, Sora, and Whistler turned away as they knew what they have done, "But now we have a chance to make right for what happened. To finish the job my father wanted us to finish. That is save our home from Death Watch, bring peace to it, and help keep it from falling. I'm not asking you to help me because I'm just the son of Nathan Thryss. I'm asking you to help me as the Knights of Mandalore to help save the people as you did long ago."

Dragon took out his weapon revealing it to be like James's weapon, except when he ignited it the blade was gold. He moved the blade to the middle, "I Gennei Dragon, leader of the Dragon clan will join you James to lead us."

Whistler smiled and took his saber revealing the color to be silver. Whistler moved his blade in the middle with the tip touching Dragon's saber's tip. "I Whistler Asura, leader of the Asura clan will join you James to lead us."

Sora took out her saber revealing the color to be pink and moved her blade like Whistler to the middle with the tip connecting with the other two sabers, "I Sora Nara, leader of the Nara clan will join you James to lead us."

Tarrlok the last one of the group hesitated, but soon took out his weapon smiling. His saber's color was blue and he moved it to the middle joining the others, "I Tarrlok Khan, leader of the Khan clan will join you James to lead us."

I smiled and moved my weapon to the middle as all our weapons connected, "I James Thryss, son of Nathan Thryss, and will accept the role as leader of the Knights of Mandalore."

We moved our blades up as Tarrlok, Whistler, Sora, and Dragon kneeled before me on one knee. Dragon was the first to speak, "What shall you have us do?"

I smiled and looked up at the full moon, "Make the call."

_Mandalore (Satine's pov)_

In just one day Death Watch took down all the criminals from the loading docks, from taking over the banks, and they protected the people from an attack at the plaza. The people are now on death watch's side. My greatest fear has come true and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I tried to plead with the people to not believe these lies and that Death Watch is involved in this whole thing somehow, but it was too late. The people now believed in Death Watch. I could try contacting Obi Wan to help, but I knew it was too late for that. The Jedi won't get involved since the people are on the side of Death Watch.

If I ask the Jedi to come to help, then Death Watch would use that to make it seem I am fighting against them. Turning me into the bad guy in the people's eyes for going against the so called 'saviors' of Mandalore and if the Jedi did get involve then the people will see this as an act of war from the Republic. That is the last thing I want for my planet, war.

I know it's only a matter of time before they come to take over the palace. The good thing is I send my nephew and family away to keep them safe. I couldn't risk them getting hurt and at least I still have some people who were willing to keep them safe till this was resolved. I couldn't contact James since I didn't want to put him at risk. If Death Watch is working for the Sith then I can't risk James and his friends getting hurt.

"Dutchess, Vizsla and his men have entered the palace. Should we stop them?" I knew there is no point and didn't want to risk any bloodshed.

"How can we? The people are on their side now," Vizsla entered with his men as they aimed their blasters at the guards who are set to defend me from harm, "No, there will be no bloodshed. I will not be provoked to violence by these terrorists."

Vizsla entered the room with the crowd chanting his name, "Listen Dutchess do you hear the people? They cry out for change. Your weak minded rule over Mandalore has come to an end. The resurrection of our warrior past is about to begin."

"No Vizsla this is the beginning of our way of peace. You may blame me for disgracing Mandalore by having us be a peaceful planet, but it will be you who will end up destroying our home with your war," Death Watch troops approached my guards and me then cuffed me. They took me out of my throne and led me out.

I took one last look back and sighed in sadness as Vizsla took the throne. **I wish you were here Nathan. I know you and you're Knights would never allow this to happen. I just wish I did.**

_Naboo (Normal pov)_

It was daytime in the city of Theeds as several people passed by the market buying food or clothes. Several people were from the Gungan village or were passing by on Naboo. In one of these stores a man in his 30's wearing a straw hat was busy cutting up some fruits when someone passed by leaving a note on his stand with a knife on it.

"Hey you bastard who the hell do you," the man stopped when he saw on the paper was a symbol he recognized. The man knew what this meant as he ran to the back closing his store. He made it out back where several of his friends were getting the fruits off the transport ship, "Boys saddle up we're back in business."

The man showed his friends the note and they all saw the symbol. They all put the fruits down and began to run towards the ship as they opened the compartments revealing colored Mandalorian armor.

_Jedi Temple (Obi Wan's pov)_

I couldn't believe what happened. I just found out that Satine is no longer in charge of Mandalore. To make things even worst Pre Vizsla has taken over and told the people that Satine ran away. I knew that was a lie since Satine would never abandon her people. Unfortunately there was no proving it.

Death Watch is now in charge of Mandalore and for Satine it's her worst nightmare come true. I wish I was there to help her, but with the people standing behind Death Watch there is nothing the Jedi can do. I know Maul is helping Death Watch, but we couldn't prove it. It was becoming a big problem. If Maul is controlling the three crime syndicates and Death Watch then there is no stopping him from getting more criminal supporters.

I wish my master was here. Surely he would have the solution to this problem, "Master Qui Gon I wish you were here to help me and tell me what I need to do."

"He would probably say listen to your heart," I turned around and saw Ahsoka coming into the room, "Sorry I didn't meant to interrupt you."

"No no it's fine Ahsoka don't worry. Still listening to my heart may not be the best way to solve this kind of problem," I know Ahsoka is trying to help, but so far my heart is telling me to go help Satine even if it means breaking the rules. That is something I can't do since knowing Maul this is all part of his plan to lure me to the planet.

"Master, I know you care for Satine a lot and I know something happened between you two. I know because I sensed she cared about you a lot when you 'died'," Ahsoka remembered seeing Satine cry when she thought Obi Wan was dead.

I remembered that and I remembered Satine slapping me hard for faking my death. That slap mark was on my face for days, "I remember and I know she was very upset for what happened. Still Ahsoka nothing happened between me and her. We're just friends."

Ahsoka had a stern look on her face, "Master I am in a relationship with James. You know Master Anakin and Padme are married. You don't have to keep something as simple as you and Satine liking each other a secret from me."

I sighed knowing Ahsoka has matured a lot ever since she started dating James and seems to have also grown wiser. This sort of surprises me with Anakin teaching her and everything. Being wise was something Anakin didn't learn much from me.

"Listen if you don't want to tell me fine, but listen to my advice. If you love her then go save her. We both know Maul will kill her just to make you suffer, the question is, are you going to let him continue doing this, or will you save her before he could use her against you?" Ahsoka soon left the room afterwards leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I know Ahsoka is right. Still I also know Maul probably is aware that I know Satine. If I try to go save her there is a chance he might figure it out. If that happens then he'll kill her. I can't risk it. I can't also risk the council finding out either. Still I can't sit by while Satine is in trouble. One way or another, this war between Maul and I must end, before anymore innocent lives are taken because of this hatred he has towards me.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Deep in the city of Coruscant there is a bar where several men entered as they were enjoying the show they were getting from all the different women that were performing for them. In one section there was a group of humans enjoying a dance from a green skin Twi'lek in her 30's as she danced around wearing revealing outfit that the men enjoyed.

Someone passed by in front of the men wearing a cloak and hood making the men mad, "Hey buddy move it now."

The figure took out a note with a knife through it and stabbed the note on the table in front of the men dropping their drinks. The figure left before the men could beat him up, "Why that stupid bastard when we get our hands on him."

The men stopped when they saw the symbol on the paper. They all realized what this meant. They grabbed their things and paid the woman before taking off. One man stayed behind and began running to other bars where there were other group of men like them.

"Hey boys we're back," the man shows them the symbol on the paper and they realized what it meant. They all began to leave the bar tipping the waiter and dancers as they headed out.

_Ryloth (Rose's pov)_

I went to the armory that we have on the ship to get plenty of ammo and guns. I picked out my best rifle, duel blasters, and bombs that Eric made so we can be ready to fight Maul's army. Eric is busy getting our armor ready as we decided to go with the plan James made. I hope James's plan works otherwise this will end bad for everyone, including for our aunt.

Sarah agreed to assist us with her crew, but wouldn't risk her ship so we have to go pick her up. Ahsoka wanted to come, but we told her for her safety not to. She didn't like it. She didn't want to sit on the sidelines while all of us were fighting. But we couldn't put her at risk. She has to understand if anything happens to her, then James would never forgive himself, and he didn't want her to be exposed to what we're about to go through.

This isn't like anything she has gone through. I had a feeling this was going to be big. With a Sith on that planet we couldn't take a chance with Ahsoka fighting one let alone get killed by a someone like Maul. As I finish getting ready Eric came by with the armor. He handed it to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you sure about this Rose?" I nodded as I kissed him reassuring him I knew what I was doing.

"My brother is about to fight, I'm not going to sit on the side lines while he risks his life," I didn't want to admit it, but the real reason I wanted to go is to make sure James doesn't die. I love him, he's my brother, and I didn't want him to get killed.

Eric smiles and strokes my cheek, "I'm just worried because well you're…you know."

I nodded as Eric places his hand on my stomach, "I know, but don't worry I'll be fine. You don't have to come you know."

"I know, but I can't let the mother of my child get killed. Besides if James found out he would never forgive me for letting you go out there without me protecting his baby sister," Eric took my hand and held it, "I love you Rose and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

I knew Eric would protect me no matter what and I loved him for it, "Thank you, well we better go say goodbye to the others huh?

Eric didn't let go of my hands as he kept me from leaving, "Wait there's something I want to do. You know in case anything happens and I want to get this off my chest."

"What?" I asked wondering what Eric was doing.

"Rose I love you so much. The first day we met I fell for you, but didn't have the guts or balls to say it. Over time my love for you grew and when I finally asked you out. It was the greatest moment of my life, well third greatest," Eric moved one hand down to his pocket ready to take something out, "The first is finding out we were going to be parents, as for the second one well."

"Eric?" Eric kneeled down on one knee and held my hand. I gasped a little wondering if he was going to do what I think he was going to do.

Eric took out a small box revealing a diamond ring, "Rose Thryss will you be my wife?"

I was in a loss of words. I couldn't believe what Eric just said. I was so happy. I nodded and felt like I was going to cry, "Yes Eric, I will, I will be your wife."

Eric smiled as he put on the ring on my finger and I pulled him up to kiss him on the lips. We began making out as I jumped up wrapping my legs around him as we continued kissing. I was so glad we were going to get married. Now my resolve to come back alive was even bigger. I just hope James will be okay with this. If he isn't then I don't care I was going to be a wife and a mother.

_Tatooine (Normal pov)_

In a tavern on the planet of Tatooine in the town of Mos Eisley, there is a cloaked figure sitting at the bar talking to a bald pale skin woman as they discussed about a job the figure had for the woman. The figure talked in a hissing tone as the woman figured this guy was a Trandoshan. As the figure finished his plan the woman took a sip from her drink then spoke.

"This deal you and your employer are making is very interesting. Just one question, why this Jedi? Why not someone else like Kenobi, Skywalker, or any of the famous Jedi?" The woman asks curious on why this employer of the Trandoshan wants to go after this particular Jedi who she had encounter in the past.

"Let's just say I know something about her that will help us get even richer," the woman was now curious about what the Trandoshan is saying.

"Go on," the woman wanted to hear more.

"She is in a relationship with a certain wanted man. If we capture her then her boyfriend will come to her aid, then we will have captured both of them. We collect the reward money for the guy and sell the girl off to some slavers or to the Separatist," the Trandoshan explains as he laughs at the idea of seeing the man suffer for what he did to him by watching them sell off his girlfriend.

The woman likes the plan a lot. She wouldn't mind going after this Jedi since she did have some experience with her and she knows she can defeat this Jedi with ease. She wouldn't mind going after the Jedi's master since he is worth a lot more than the girl, but oh well. She was curious on who this boyfriend is.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" The Trandoshan took out a holocron and revealed the image of a young man wearing a trench coat and hat, "His name is James Thryss and knowing him he'll come to the aid for his precious girlfriend."

The woman now was very interested in the deal. James worth a lot of money to both the Separatist and the Republic, but if you include selling the Jedi padawan along with the bounty on James then that would give the woman a lot of money. So much she could become very rich, however the idea of sharing her bounty is something she wasn't interested in doing. But she needed to make it seem she will think about it so this guy doesn't try killing her.

"I'll think about it and let you know on my decision later," the woman got up as she headed towards the door.

The Trandoshan though says something that stops the woman, "Before you go, may I have your name my dear?"

The woman smiles at the Trandoshan and gives him her name, "Ventress, Assajj Ventress."

**Uh oh Ventress is back and it looks like she might be involved in a plot against James huh? What will happen next when those four collide? Also the Knights of Mandalore are coming back and I get a feeling when they return it's going to be big.**

**It also seems Obi Wan is planning on leaving to help Dutchess Satine huh? They better hope they make it in time before something bad happens. Well I think many know what will happen, but will the next chapter go as you all think it will.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**We have arrived to the chapter I have been waiting to write for a long time now ever since I saw the trailer for season 5. My friends, things are going to get very interesting around here. As for season 5 well it's coming to an ended pretty well, but does this mean I will continue with season 6? Well you'll have to wait to find out if I do or not won't you?**

**Now let me first say thank you to those who left reviews on the story. Thank you so much and I appreciate the comments you send me. Now then it's time to begin so let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Rise and Fall of Death Watch part IV**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I'm with my master meditating as I was trying to take my mind off James and the Mandalore situation. I'm worried about James. I know he cares for his aunt a lot, but to go against two Sith Lords like Maul and Savage. I'm worry James isn't ready for them. He's a good fighter, but against those two. I don't know if James has a chance.

"Ahsoka don't worry everything will be okay," I turn to my master who is trying to reassure me.

I told him James is planning to assist his aunt on Mandalore. I told my master we should go help him to stop Maul and his allies. My master told me we couldn't. If the council finds out we would be in a lot of trouble. My master thinks we should let James and his friends handle this since from what I told him James has a plan. Still how can we be sure everything will be okay?

"How do you know master? How do you know James can stop Maul?" I ask wondering how he was calm with all of this.

"Well for one he survived against me didn't he?" That was true, but only after I got involved, "And because I know he's smart. He wouldn't do something stupid and would plan ahead to make sure he comes out alive."

I was surprised that my master is saying some nice things about James. I'll admit he does say little things about James, but not like this before, "Who are you and what have you done with Anakin?"

Anakin smiles at Ahsoka and stands up, "I'll admit I still don't like the thought of you and him dating. But seeing how much you two care for each other and how you haven't let your feelings for him cloud your judgment. I have come to accept you two being together and I have to admit he is a great fighter."

I smile at my master glad that he finally trusts me with James and that he has come to respect James, "Thank you master."

Anakin nods, "But promise me this. Be careful, I trust you and James together, but if the council starts to suspect anything."

I know Anakin is right. I love James and he did also warn me how we need to be careful with the council around. I know they're still after James and if they capture him I would want to help save him. If the council finds out though I have a relationship with James then it will be bad for me too.

"I promise master," I said promising my master we would be careful.

"Anakin," we turned around and saw Master Kenobi coming into the room.

"Hey Obi Wan, is everything okay?" We could sense something was wrong as Master Kenobi approached us.

"Not exactly, Satine contacted me. She said she needs my help," Anakin and I looked at each other as this is what we were worried about, "The council won't do anything without any proof and since the planet is neutral the Republic is unable to send support."

"So what do we do?" I asked wondering what we're going to do now.

Anakin stared at Obi Wan and figured what he was going to do, "You're going in alone aren't you?"

I looked surprised as I turned to Master Kenobi as he nodded, "Wait, you're going in alone? Let us come with you then master."

"I'm sorry Ahsoka but I can't. I have to go in alone," Obi Wan said not wanting to risk more lives to get killed by Maul, "If I bring you two then Maul will sense us. At least with me alone I can go in, rescue Satine, and escape before Maul figures out I'm there."

"But what if Maul finds out? You'll be outnumbered," I didn't want Master Kenobi to risk going in alone in this fight without backup.

"Then let's hope that doesn't happen, Anakin I need to borrow a ship in order to get to Mandalore. Know any good ship?" Anakin thought about it and did have a ship in mind.

"Yes, but are you sure you don't want us to come along? I don't feel good letting you go off alone," Anakin wish he could go with his master, but he knew why he didn't want him to come.

"I'll be fine and please don't tell the council all right?" Anakin nodded as he told Obi Wan where the ship was.

While they talked I decided that I wasn't going to sit on the side lines any further. I knew I was going to get in trouble, but it wouldn't be the first time I got in trouble. I just hope certain people will forgive me for doing this.

_Ryloth (Rose's pov)_

It has been a few days since we found out that Almec, the former prime minister has once again regained control as prime minister. Almec claimed Aunt Satine killed Vizsla and that he wanted Almec to be in charge of Mandalore again. We knew it was a lie, but the people believed it. I guess with all the problems going on they didn't have any choice but to believe in the lie.

We haven't heard from James or Dragon within those days except telling us that they have a plan. Hopefully by the time they finish setting up their plan we can move in and free Mandalore. Ahsoka told us that the council can't send any support since despite what Anakin told them it wasn't enough proof to send support to Mandalore. That just leaves us and James's plan to help us take down Maul.

We took our ship and headed to Mandalore, but we decided to sneak into the planet without being detected. We needed to find a secure place where we can hide the ship while we get in position for the other part of the plan James told us about. As we work on locating a place where to hide out, my cousin Korkie who is Satine's nephew contacted us, and told us what happened when they tried to break Aunt Satine out.

"Korkie, you are one stupid bantha! What did you hope to accomplish besides now get hunted down by Maul's forces?" I yelled at Korkie for not only putting his life at risk, but his friends, and Aunt Satine for trying to break her out.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Aunt Satine manage to contact the Jedi who should come to assist us," I sigh knowing that wasn't going to work, "Besides you guys aren't doing anything so it was up us to free Auntie Satine,"

I groan in frustration. I hate than my own cousin pulled a stunt like this and didn't think on what would have happened if he got killed, "Unlike you, we do have a plan dummy. We would have planned out how to break her out, have a ship ready to escape in, and not get caught."

"Well, where are you guys then?" I sigh as Korkie asks us where we are, "Why haven't you come to help us?"

I calm down and spoke in a soft tone, "Korkie, we are coming to help you, and the reason we're taking so long to get there is because we need to plan what to do. If we went in without a plan we would be dead. Just promise me you and your friends will remain hidden till this is over okay?"

Korkie nods and cut off transmission as Sarah spoke, "I can't blame him. He wants to help his aunt, he loves her.

I sigh and nodded, "I know, but he should know better, and besides he should know the Jedi won't come to help them."

"And Maul knows it, unless you know a Jedi who will break the rules to come save Satine," I smile and knew one Jedi who will come.

"Knowing one particular Jedi, he will come to help my aunt. I just hope he doesn't get killed," I hope Kenobi does have a plan. Otherwise we'll need to rescue him too.

Sarah heard a beeping and saw they were getting a transmission, "It's James and it looks like he has something to tell us."

The hologram form of James appeared in the middle of the room as he was wearing his Mandalorian outfit, "Hey guys, everything ready?"

"We're ready here bro. Oh and Korkie tried to save Satine. I think he's going to die anyways if he tries anything stupid like that again," I said to James hoping he has a plan to save our dumb cousin.

"I figured, that's why I send Dragon to go keep him from getting killed. Hopefully he does before he gets himself killed," James said as he heard someone calling for him, "I have to go, but listen head on over to Mandalore now and also Sarah can your friend Anna heal serious injuries?"

Sarah looked confused, "Why?

"I need Anna there to help heal serious injuries since I sense this fight will go down really big and I want her ready to heal serious injuries," James explained not wanting many people to get killed.

"You got it," I then remembered something, "Oh and Adam finished making the item you requested. Just know it lasts 15 minutes."

James nodded, "That should be plenty of time to take down Maul and his brother. See you guys here."

James was gone and now I turned to the others, "All right let's get this ship going people. The time has come for us to kick some Death Watch ass."

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

A ship known as the _Twilight_ appeared out of hyperspace as Obi Wan wearing his old bounty hunter outfit headed towards Mandalore. Obi Wan worked to land the ship safely on the planet since the ship was not in the best of conditions since the last time he was in it.

Anakin had been meaning to fix the ship up to have it be used for many different missions. However, as the war progressed, and Anakin focusing on leading his men into the fights Anakin had forgotten to put this rust bucket to good order. So when Obi Wan asked Anakin for a ship to borrow, Anakin decided to give Obi Wan the old _Twilight._Next time Obi Wan asks Anakin for a ship he'll ask for one that isn't going to break apart.

Obi Wan managed to land the ship safely. As he did one of the circuits got caught on fire only for it to be extinguished, "Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you."

Obi Wan puts on his helmet and headed outside as the landing platform got stuck halfway open. Obi Wan began banging on it to get it to set down as a guard approached him,"

"You better get your ship looked at," Obi Wan knew that was true.

"Oh it's my friend's ship," Obi Wan placed his hand on the landing platform as it finally came down, "He told me it was perfectly fine, terribly sorry about that."

The guard approached this man, "Do you have landing permit?"

Obi Wan pretended to look like he had a permit, "Um I think I left it in the ship Come with me and I'll get it."

Obi Wan lured the guard up to the ship and was able to knock him out. Once the guard was knocked out he took the guard's armor and helmet then placed it on himself. Obi Wan went to put the guard locked up somewhere when he opened a door someone came out. Obi Wan saw who it was.

"Ahsoka?" Obi Wan saw Ahsoka was here wearing a dark colored armor outfit with the helmet that was shaped for a Togruta to wear, "What are you doing here?"

"I um came to help you," Obi Wan sighed in annoyance, "I know I know I shouldn't have come, but hey you didn't expect Anakin and me to let you come alone right?"

"Wait Anakin is here too?" Obi Wan looked around to see if Anakin was in the ship too.

"No no I came alone, but don't worry I'm just here to keep the ship running so when you come back with Satine we'll make a quick escape," Obi Wan didn't like this as he didn't want to put Ahsoka at risk, but knew he didn't have much choice.

"Fine, try to see if you can get the ship's systems to keep working without it breaking down okay?" Ahsoka nodded and went to work, while Obi Wan puts on the armor of the Death Watch guard, "I see you have been teaching your padawan how to disobey orders huh Anakin?"

_Meanwhile (Unknown pov)_

We soon arrived to the planet and headed towards the city. We landed outside the city and began entering through the sewers. While we did this we got most of the civilians out of the city since this was going to be a big fight and we didn't want anyone to get hurt. As we moved into the city I received a transmission.

"What's up?" I asked as I saw it was Bo-Katan, "Oh it's you again. What do you want? And how did you get this transmission?"

"Never mind that now. I hear you were coming to Mandalore and we want to help," I scoffed which she heard, "Is there a problem with helping out?"

"Only that last time we met you tried to kill me, my sister, and my two friends," I stopped as I let the men go before me so I can continue with my talk, "So why should I accept your help?"

Bo-Katan stopped for a bit and spoke, "Vizsla is dead and I want Maul to pay. I know you hated him and hate us, but please you have to help us."

I sighed and knew if we were going to win this fight we would need all the help we can get, "Fine, meet up with Dragon to help my sister get into the city. I'll be meeting up with Maul and his brother."

"Better hurry with that then. Kenobi is here and it looks like he is on his way to break Satine out," I sighed in frustration as this was this was not the perfect time for Obi Wan to be here, "I'll deal with him now go."

Katan was gone and now I needed to focus on saving Kenobi and Satine. I hope this day doesn't get any worst.

_Prison (Normal pov)_

Satine is in her cell waiting to find out what will happen with her. She was glad to hear that Korkie and the others escaped, but she hoped that they didn't attempt to break her out again. She also hoped her message got through to the Jedi council. She knew the Jedi and Republic wouldn't be able to send support due to the planet being neutral.

However, she did hope Obi Wan got the transmission, and would come to help her. As she waited a guard appeared opening her cell as she figures this guy was here under orders from his precious master.

"Here to do more bidding for your master?" What happened next made Satine happy.

The guard removed his helmet revealing himself to be Obi Wan, "I do my own bidding."

"Obi Wan!" Satine got up from the floor and hugged Obi Wan glad that he came. Obi Wan broke the hug and looked to see if they got spotted, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, well um no not exactly, I came here with Ahsoka who is waiting for us back in the ship. The Jedi council and Galactic Republic will be of no help to us here," Obi Wan looked around and saw the coast was clear. He grabbed Satine and led her out of her cell.

"So it seems Padawan Tano is becoming much like her master. Should we be concern?" Satine asked remembering how reckless Tano was, but coming here probably not a wise idea.

"Right now I think we should be more concern about getting out of here," Obi Wan was worried for Ahsoka, but right now he was more concern about getting Satine out. He will deal with Ahsoka later.

"I trust you have an escape plan?" Satine asked as Obi Wan placed his helmet on his head.

"As always my dear," the elevator came down and another guard was there. Obi Wan pushed Satine in trying to act like one of the guards.

The guard suspected something was wrong when he noticed the Dutchess didn't have any cuffs on her, "There's no record of a prisoner transfer here."

Obi Wan needed to trick the guard before he found out, "The orders came from upstairs."

The guard thought of another way to be sure this guy was legit, "What's the authorization code?"

Obi Wan knew he was caught and decided to knock the guy out. As soon as the elevator doors opened the guard was down and Obi Wan grabbed Satine as they made their escape. One of the guards appeared and opened fire just as Obi Wan and Satine took a bike and took off.

They soon made it to the ship as the guards were closing in on them. Obi Wan used a blaster from the guard he knocked out and opened fire on the Death Watch killing one of them. He continued firing as he shielded Satine who ran up the ship. Obi Wan entered the ship and closed the landing platform.

Ahsoka saw the firing outside and activated the ship's weapon systems as they began shooting at the Death Watch. Ahsoka then began activating the ship just as Obi Wan and Satine came in.

"Hello Dutchess it's been a long while," Ahsoka said greeting Satine.

"Hello Ahsoka, though I wish we met on better terms," the ship soon began taking off, "We have to contact my sister for help, she'll send reinforcements," Satine said knowing her sister would help.

"Who is your sister?" Obi Wan asked never knowing Satine had a sister as he got the ship to take off.

"Master, we should worry about that later," Obi Wan nodded agreeing with Ahsoka as they moved the ship away from the docks.

Maul and his brother arrived to see the escape attempt and knew he had Obi Wan where he wanted him. As the ship took off Maul motioned for a few of his men to use their rocket launchers as they opened fire. The missiles hit the ship as it begun to spin out of control.

"Brace yourself!" The ship was too damaged to take off now and Obi Wan knew this, "Let's get out of here."

Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Satine headed out of the ship as the landing platform was still opened. The ship was spinning around too hard as Satine almost fell out of the ship, "Obi Wan!"

Obi Wan grabbed Satine's hand and held on to the ship till he lost his grip. Ahsoka, Satine and Obi Wan are send flying out of the ship as it exploded. They landed nearby near the docks. Satine was almost crushed by one of the debri from the ship.

Obi Wan used the Force to lift it off her and looked around to find Ahsoka, but couldn't see her. He feared something happened to Ahsoka, but focused on a figure that was coming out of the smoke. Obi Wan then saw who it was and knew this wasn't good.

"It's you," Obi Wan activated his lightsaber till he was lifted in the air and felt like he was being choked.

Darth Maul appeared from the smoke and held Obi Wan in the air using a Force choke on him. He brought Obi Wan to him and Maul held Kenobi by the neck with his own hand, "We meet again Kenobi. Welcome to my world."

Savage lifted Satine up on his shoulders. Maul handed Kenobi to the guards and ordered them to take both Kenobi and Satine to the palace where the next phase of his plan will be complete.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I appear from the rubble and saw Master Kenobi being taken away. I tried to help out, but stopped when I felt my right arm was in pain. I looked over and saw it was broken. I sighed in frustration that I couldn't help my master or Satine. I was then grabbed from behind, but before I activated my lightsaber I saw who it was.

"Rose?"

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" I sighed in relief seeing it was Rose.

"Oh um I came because I was rescuing Satine?" Rose groaned as she didn't like that I was here I guess, "I guess it didn't work well huh?"

"We'll deal with this later. Now let's go and get you suited up," Rose helped me get out as we got to a speeder and headed into the city.

"Where's James? Is he here?" Rose nodded.

"Oh yeah and you made it just before the fun can begin," I wondered what Rose meant as we headed into the sewers where I hoped I could see James before he took off.

_Palace (Normal pov)_

Maul sat in his throne while Satine was on her knees next to him and Obi Wan was in front of them being held down by two of Maul's guards. Maul has been looking forward to this for some time now. His original plan with the pirates failed, but now this plan was going better than what he would have had with the pirates.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Dutchess," Maul used the Force to lift Satine by the neck as she began to choke, while Obi Wan couldn't do anything as he was held back by the guards, "You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear and yes your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him (gasping) Obi," Satine gasped for air as she tried to keep Obi Wan from turning.

"Quiet," Savage said to the Dutchess as Maul stopped him from harming Satine.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me," Obi Wan refused to let this turn him to the dark side, "It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."

This upsets Maul a little but not enough, "It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who oppose it are more stronger than you'll ever be," this made Maul growl in anger as Obi Wan remembered something he learned long ago when he and Anakin went looking for Savage, "I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you."

Maul had enough of Kenobi talking, "Silence! You think you know me? It was I who languish thinking nothing but you. Nothing but this moment," Maul pointed to Satine with the dark saber of Pre Vizsla in his hand, "And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi."

Maul activated the dark saber and moved to kill Satine till white color saber that was like the one Maul had appeared near Maul's neck. This distraction caused Maul to lose concentration on Satine as she was freed. Savage saw this, but made no move as the one holding the blade was one of the guards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maul asked wondering why one of his own men is doing this.

"Saving my aunt," Obi Wan and Satine recognized the voice as the figure removed his helmet revealing himself to be James, "The name is James Thryss and I am here to free my home from you, Sith."

Maul soon knew who this man was as James pressed something that caused his armor to change color as it was revealed what he was wearing was a hologram and his real armor was revealed.

"I know who you are and I'm impressed that you managed to enter my palace without me sensing you. A shame though you chose the wrong side to be on," Maul said as James moved away from Maul, but kept the blade at his neck.

Obi Wan got freed of the guards as they were both shot at by the other guards who revealed themselves to a female around James's age and an older man. Obi Wan grabbed Satine and grabbed his lightsaber as he moved her away.

"Sarah, Gennei good to see you two again," Satine was happy to see Sarah and Gennei.

Dragon groaned, "Satine I told you not to call me that, it's Dragon."

"You know them?" Obi Wan asked.

"Dragon is my brother…my brother in law," Obi Wan was surprised that Satine has a brother in law that he didn't know about.

"So tell me James, what's the plan? You fly away hoping you will escape?" James shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but first we do this," James threw a smoke bomb on the ground and used his jetpack to fly out of the room with Obi Wan, Satine, Dragon, and Sarah behind them as they flew out of the throne room and made it to the plaza where Maul's Death Watch appeared stopping the group.

Maul appeared with his brother looking down from the balcony laughing, "It appears you have failed James. Now you and your friends will all die. Oh yes even you Kenobi. I was going to have you live so you can suffer, but now I will have you watch everyone you care for die."

"They won't fight alone!" Bo-Katan and her Death Watch appeared as they landed near James and his friends, "We will never let who isn't Mandalorian rule our planet. We will stop you."

Maul sighed and snapped his fingers as his criminals appeared all ready to fight, "It appears you are all outnumbered again."

Suddenly several cloaked figures appeared. Maul saw there were hundreds of them as they all were wearing cloaked outfits. The figures all removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to be wearing the same kind of armor James is wearing, except all have different colors. But what they do have the same cross in the middle of their armor and the Mandalorian symbol in the middle of the cross.

James approached the group and ignited his weapon, "We are the Knights of Mandalore and we have come to free our home from you Maul," Maul growled seeing this. James raised his weapon and aimed it at their enemies, "For Mandalore!"

"For Mandalore!" The knights and Death Watch all shouted as they charged at Maul's Death Watch and criminals.

"Kill them all!" Maul shouted as his army charged at the knights.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

The chancellor of the Republic also known as Darth Sidious is in his office with his eyes closed and stood in front of his window using the Force to sense the disturbance he has been sensing. He could sense his former apprentice was growing stronger and knew his interference has gone far long enough.

He thought Maul was gone for good and wished for him to stay dead. Now though it was time for him to end this once and for all. He wasn't going to let him ruin everything he has worked hard to create. Just then Mas Amedda who served the chancellor and knew of his secret entered the room.

"You summoned me chancellor?" Mas Amedda asked wondering what his master needed from him.

"Prepare my ship," Amedda nodded and went to get his master's ship ready as Sidious knew the time has come for him to put his former apprentice and his brother down for good.

**The Knights have arrived and the final battle has begun. I decided to make this into a five part chapter since I thought it would be good. I'm sure many know what will happen next, but if you think things are going to go down like in the episode. Well stick around and you'll see. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I appreciate it them and I hope everyone will like what happens next time when we get to the final battle. Will James be fighting against Sidious as well? Who knows I guess you'll have to wait next time to find out.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**We have arrived to the final part of this five part battle between Death Watch who are part of Darth Maul's army and the Knights of Mandalore. Will we also see James vs. Sidious? Will we see Ahsoka fight Sidious or Maul? Will Obi Wan and Satine finally get together? And will people stop saying Barriss is the one who framed Ahsoka in the clone wars series?**

**Hopefully that last question will be answered tomorrow and it will stop people blaming Barriss for framing Ahsoka. Now then I have some news that is regarding the story. I won't say what it is, but you will all have to wait till the end to find out. It will involve the Ahsoka arc and involves season 6 which I found out yes they are making one and no they aren't canceling the series I don't know where that came from.**

**Now let me first say thank you to those who left reviews on the story. Thank you so much and I appreciate the comments you send me. Now then it's time to begin so let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Once again Greymon Leader, thank you for your OC and I will continue using him for future chapters. Now let's begin and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Rise and Fall of Death Watch part V**

_Sewers (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rose took me to the ship where we managed to get in to hide it out while the others were fighting. The ship is under a building where the wounded would be brought in for healing. Marcus finished healing my broken arm, but I needed to rest up. I hate that this happened since I wanted to go out and help my friends.

"You are an idiot," Rose came in as she brought in a brace, "James asked you not to come since he was worried you were going to get killed, now look at you he was right."

"I'm not too injured and anyways I can still fight," I got out of bed, but then Rose grabbed my broken arm causing me to yelp in pain, "Ah damn it Rose! What are you doing?"

"Shut up and don't move," Rose placed the brace on my broken arm and it began to tighten around my arm causing me to scream in more pain, till the pain subsided, "There, this was made for injuries like yours. The brace injects you with a special serum that helps the pain subside and will allow you to fight or move your arm without any pain."

I was surprised by this new technology and liked it, "Thanks, so I can go out to fight?"

Rose nodded, "I do need someone to keep me covered while I go out there to shoot. We need to protect the building while Marcus and Anna heal the wounded."

"All right, let's go then," I followed Rose as we headed up topside to help out.

_Plaza (James's pov)_

The fight in the plaza continued on as my allies and I fought on against Maul's army. So far we quickly got the advantage. Despite how long it's been since these knights have last fought they showed they still got it. My aunt was taking cover with some of the men as she was using a blaster to shoot at some of the criminals.

Bo-Katan and Dragon are fighting together which surprised me along with everyone considering their history. The generals of the Knights of Mandalore are fighting together as they hid behind some rocks and fired at the enemy. I look over seeing Obi Wan fighting with Sarah, Satine, and Braig, Dragon's uncle against Maul's criminals and several Death Watch soldiers. I ran towards Obi Wan jumping over one of the red Death Watch and cut his head off. I appeared next to Obi Wan blocking the blasters and deflecting them back.

"It seems Maul really hates you a lot to form an army this big just to get back at you," I'm still a little surprise that Maul guy would go this far for revenge again Obi Wan. None of the guys I pissed off would go this far to get back at me, except Hunter. But he's dead.

"You have no idea and I'm surprise you assembled an army this quickly," said Obi Wan who is surprise that James formed an army very quickly.

"Says the Jedi who got a clone army ready for a big fight on Geonosis and had them ready to be used for the last ten years," I ducked and shot a cable at one of the red Death Watch and swung him around, before releasing the cable and sending the guy flying.

"Touché, I just hope you have a plan James," I nod knowing I do have a plan.

"Keep these guys distracted and I go stop Maul by challenging him. Once I defeat him I will be in control of Death Watch and they will have no choice but to obey me," Obi Wan knew that by Mandalorian law if James defeated the leader of Death Watch, which in this case was Maul then if James beats him Death Watch would serve James.

"But Maul is too powerful, how will you beat him?" I smile knowing that was true, but not a big problem for me.

"Let's just say I have an ace up my sleeve thanks to a friend of mine. Now if you excuse me I have a Sith to kill," I activate my jetpack and took off to try to find a way to get to the palace.

Obi Wan sighs as he jumped over to where Satine is, "That nephew of yours is a crazy one."

Satine nods, but smiles, "Yes, just like his father."

_Loading Docks (Normal pov)_

Two guards were at the loading docks protecting it from anyone who would try to come. They soon spotted a ship heading towards them and the two men were on their guard as the ship landed. The boarding platform came down and a hooded figure appeared. The guards couldn't see who it is, but were prepared to shoot

The figure lifted one hand at both men as they were lifted into the air as they felt something was choking them. The figure got on a speeder and pressed several buttons before heading off to the palace. The two guards fell to the ground as they were killed by this mysterious figure who was going to the palace to settle some old business.

_Plaza (Dragon's pov)_

I continued fighting against these traitor members of Death Watch as I fought alongside Bo-Katan. It has been a long time since we fought together. It felt a little weird since last time we were together it didn't end well. I could tell she was still mad at me and I couldn't blame her. I was mad at her as well, but I didn't have a right to be mad since her reason was better than mine.

"Bo, can we at last talk about this?" I duck as Bo shot her blaster at me, but was more towards one of the criminals who was charging at me, "Uh thanks, please can we talk?"

I grabbed Bo's hand as I pulled her towards me before one of the rockets from the red Death Watch could hit her. Bo grabbed my arm and swung me around as I kicked several red Death Watch away, then Bo shot them all.

"Now isn't a good time," I know she is right, but I didn't care. I need to get this off my chest, before someone shoots me there.

"Look I'm sorry for lying to you and marrying you for the wrong reason. But I do love you and I wanted to tell you about my mission, but I was worried that you wouldn't believe me or might hate me," I deflected several blaster shots with my wrist gauntlet shield which was bigger than the ones Bo's men had.

"You could have told me before we got married and before we consummated our marriage. You lied to me, all because my sister asked you to come save me. I didn't need saving, just like I don't need saving now," Bo punched one red Death Watch member so hard his helmet she knocked the helmet off and dented it.

"I know you don't need saving but you didn't need to shoot me and leave me to die," I kicked one criminal in face so hard it send him flying, "And secondly I may have lied, but my feelings towards you was not fake. But let me ask you this, was your feelings towards me fake?"

Bo ducked a punch from a criminal. She grabbed his arm, kicked it breaking the arm, and did a jumping high kick knocking down the criminal. Bo then began shooting down so many criminals and red Death Watch. She then approached Dragon and slapped him in the face.

"When this is over then I'll give you my answer," Bo took off on her jetpack and headed off to join two of her own Death Watch to take down some red Death Watch from the sky.

Dragon smiled and drove his elbow to a criminal who tried to sneak up on him. His elbow hit the criminal in the face knocking him down, "Damn it why is it I can never stay mad at her?"

_Palace (Normal pov)_

Maul and his brother stayed in the palace as they their followers fought on against Death Watch. Maul couldn't believe how Kenobi's allies managed to form an army this quickly. He felt confident his forces can hold. Still Maul needed to come up with a plan just in case his army falls and he would need to retreat.

As Maul tries to come up with an idea he begins sensing something is wrong. Whatever it is it felt very powerful and familiar. It was a strong presence that was Maul recognized, yet he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Savage noticed this and wondered what was bothering his brother.

"What is it brother?" Savage asks wondering what is wrong with his brother, "Is it the Jedi?"

"No, I sense a presence. A presence I haven't felt since," Maul soon realizes who this is, "Master."

The two guards that were in the throne room began to be lifted in the air by their necks as the doors opened. Maul soon saw his former master Darth Sidious entering the room as he disposed of the guards. Maul got up from his throne room and approached his former mentor. He kneeled before his master and bowed his head.

"I am most impressed to see you survived your injuries," Sidious was impress that his former apprentice not only survived from his injuries, but is alive. The injuries Maul suffered at the hands of Kenobi, is something not many, including a Jedi or a Sith could have survived.

"I used your training master and I have build all of this in hopes of returning to your side," Maul hopes his lie would help convince his former master that he did all of this for him.

Sidious didn't believe anything his former apprentice is telling him. He turns to Savage and knew his apprentice is lying, "How unfortunate, that your attempting to deceive me."

Maul stares at his master confused by what he said, "Master?"

"You have become a rival!" Sidious used the Force to send Maul and Savage towards the walls hard and held them there while cackling.

Sidious releases both brothers as they activated their lightsabers. Sidious activated his as well. One was his own lightsaber and the other was that of his former master's lightsaber. Maul and Savage attack Sidious who holds his own against both brothers and moves in to attack them both. Starting with the strongest, then focuses on the weakest one.

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

I deflected several blasters from some Death Watch who's armor are red and they had spikes on their helmet. I'm guessing that means they are Darth Maul's groups as I focused on pushing these guys back to help the wounded who are entering the building to get some treatment. I got some help from the other Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch members who are still loyal to Bo-Katan.

As I deflected the attacks many of Maul's Death Watch guys got shot down by Rose who is in one of the floors of the building shooting down as any of the bad guys as she can to give us some cover. I got rid of the last bad guys and headed back inside as a shield appeared around the building courtesy of Eve who managed to create a powerful shield thanks to a shield generator the crew stole from the Separatist months ago.

I headed inside and saw Marcus with Anna helping the wounded with several droids helping out. Kane was up helping out too, while the twins stayed in the ship below the building with Adam and Eve keeping the deflector shield up. I saw Sarah's crew helping out too as they were doing everything they can to help the wounded.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Eric who was passing out some pillows for those who were resting on the ground, "You okay kid?"

I nodded even though I wasn't all right. I should be okay since this isn't the first time I have been in a battle, but seeing all these people getting hurt was different. They were all Mandalorians. Men, women, and some were teenagers. They even brought in the red armored Death Watch members and criminals to treat who got wounded. They are the bad guys, but it didn't mean we were going to leave them out there to die.

"I can't believe Maul is doing all this just because of what my master did. He killed Master Qui Gon and killed so many Jedi, isn't that enough?" I wonder why Maul is willing to go this far just for revenge. Are all the Sith like Maul?

"Sith can't accept defeat and this guy from what I heard his defeat was too great. He couldn't accept, hell how he survived being cut in half I don't know," Eric sighs as he looked around to see how many people were wounded, "All we can do for now is hope and pray that we take this monster down soon.

I nod in agreement hoping the same thing as well, "I wish I could go out there to help James and my friends."

Eric smiles and handed me some pillows, "You can help us by making sure everyone is rested."

I smile a little and nod, "Thanks Eric."

_Palace (Normal pov)_

Sidious continued his battle with the Sith brothers as he easily was able to take control of this fight despite the numbers against him. Maul fought against Maul as Maul jumped out of the way of his former master's attacks. Savage appeared tackling Sidious off the balcony, only to have Sidious to use the Force to grab both brothers to fall off as well.

All three landed on the ground safely and continued their fight. Both brothers tried a trick, but it only served to help Sidious as he countered their attack and knocked Savage away with a kick. He then focused on Maul and used the Force to send him to the wall hard knocking him out temporarily.

Sidious used this as a chance to focus on Savage as he fought against the monster. This was an easy fight for Sidious as the monster used brute strength, while Sidious used his speed to counter the attacks. As Maul got up Sidious delivered a strong attack that left the monster wide open. Sidious then struck both his lightsabers into Savage cackling that he took out one of the brothers.

"Brother," Maul was in shocked that his brother was killed.

Sidious send the monster flying to the ground as Maul ran to this brother. As he arrives to see the power the Nightsisters gave him, that made him a monster that Maul has see, has begun to leave Savage's body. Savage was slowly turning back to normal before the Nightsisters transformed him.

Maul holds his brother's hand as his brother spoke his final words to Maul, "Brother, I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you, I never was."

Savage soon passed away as Sidious cackles, "Remember, the first and only reality of the Sith. There can only be two and you are no longer my apprentice. You have been replaced."

Maul was now furious as he activated the black saber he took from Vizsla and his lightsaber then charges at his former master using his anger to fuel his power. The fight went on as Maul tried his best to defeat his master, but Sidious was too powerful. He deactivated his lightsabers and used the Force to send Maul flying towards the walls and to the ground.

Maul knew he was defeated as he tried one last attempt of mercy from his former mentor, "Have mercy, please."

"There is no mercy," Sidious began using the Force lightning on his former apprentice as much as he could kill him now, he had an idea, "Do not worry I'm not going to kill you. I have other plans for you."

Sidious continued shocking his former apprentice as he knew Maul may have some use after all. Just then Sidious sensed something and moved out of the way as a blaster missed hitting his face. Sidious backed away and Maul looked over to see who it was.

"Well well Chancellor Palpatine I guess you aren't an old weak fart like we all thought you were or would you prefer if I called you Darth Sidious?" James appears holding his white bladed saber as he arrived just in time to see the chancellor or now seeing his true form, Darth Sidious kill Savage Opress.

Sidious smiles and cackles seeing who has arrived, "The captain of the Phantom ship, James. Well this is truly a surprise and look at this, you figured out something that not even the greatest Jedi have been able to figure out. Well done young man"

James scoffs a little, "Yeah, still not too surprised. I knew there was something about you I didn't like and now I know. You're the reason so many people have suffered. You're the reason this war began. And you're the reason that monster Maul tried to destroy this planet along with its people."

Sidious laughs as he walks away from Maul, "That's right. I am behind this war and behind all that happened. But the fault of Maul being alive is not my fault. It's the Jedi. Just like it's their fault this war happened."

James's hand tightens around his lightsaber's grip, "Explain, how is it the fault of the Jedi that this war and Maul being alive is their fault?"

Sidious explains why the Jedi are to be blame for everything, "I have been in the room with them many times. Even around the great and powerful Master Yoda. Yet they couldn't sense who I truly was and couldn't figure out that the man behind this whole war was right there in front of them the whole time."

James has to admit that is the fault of the Jedi. They can do many great things, but not being able to sense the Sith Lord they have been looking for is right there with them? "Okay I'll give you that."

"And as for Maul, well if Kenobi had killed him properly or made sure he was dead the second time they met. Then none of this would have happened, still I'm glad he did," James is confused on why Sidious is glad by what Obi Wan did to Maul, "Because it helped me find a new apprentice. One who will surpass Maul and even surpass all the Jedi. So yes I should thank the Jedi for Maul being defeated, because thanks to them I found an even more powerful apprentice who will be their end."

James got into fighting position as he wasn't going to let that happen, "That won't happen. I'm going to stop you."

Sidious laughs some more by the boy's action, "Oh please child. You don't want to do that. Now I can easily kill you right now, but I want something from you and you're going to tell me before I kill you. Tell me where that ship of yours is and I'll make sure your death is quick."

"Never going to tell you old man," James was not going to tell this old man anything that would help him against the Jedi and Ahsoka, "Now that I know who you are I'm going to do the galaxy a big favor and that's kill you."

Sidious laughed as he deactivated his lightsabers, "I don't have time for this," Sidious used the Force to lift James and began choking him, "Why fight someone as insignificant as you when I can just kill you this way."

Sidious moves James towards him until he was face to face with the young man. Maul tried to get involved, but he was still feeling the effects of the Force Lightning. He was able to find his lightsaber, but knew he wouldn't be able to do much with it if he doesn't shake off the attack.

"Now one last chance, tell me what I want to know or else," James tries to say something, but couldn't speak, "Oh what's that? Couldn't hear you, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sidious mocks James who presses a button on his wrist gauntlet, "Fuck you old man."

James's chest began to glow as Sidious got blinded by the light for a second. James then punches Sidious hard in the face causing Sidious to stagger. James then punched him in the gut knocking the air out of the old man and James jumps up then delivers a swift kick sending the old man towards the wall.

Maul saw this and was surprised as well by what he was seeing. Sidious started getting up as he is surprise by what just happened. He tried to use the Force to choke the boy, but it didn't work. He tried it again, but once again James wasn't budging. Sidious then spotted something glowing on his chest and saw it was some sort of crystal.

"What is going on? What is that?" Sidious points to James's chest wondering what is going on.

"Surprised? My friend found this crystal long ago and was able to create this armor to put this crystal in. It's a rare crystal that has the power to absorb Force attacks such as your little Force choke and that lightning you used on Maul earlier," James activates his white saber and has a smirk on his face now confident he can win, "So, want to try fighting me in a fair fight, old man?"

Sidious growls as he couldn't believe this brat outsmarted him. He saw Maul getting up and activated his red lightsaber. Maul glares at Sidious, but also was glaring at James as this has turned into a three way fight.

James nods as he saw this, "This is going to be a challenge, but I do love me a good old challenge."

_Plaza (Sarah's pov)_

I ran up to one of the red Death Watch guys knocking him off the rail and saw the tide was turning, "Boys we got them on the run."

We continue pushing back the enemy as the red Death Watch soldiers were losing much of their soldiers. Many of the criminals had taken off or have given up as we rounded up as many of them as we can to keep them from escaping. I spotted Obi Wan and Satine as they were making their way towards Bo- Katan.

I ran towards them and shot down several red Death Watch and joined in to protect Satine and assist Kenobi, "So much for being a pacifist huh Satine?"

"Padme once told me in situations like these it would be called 'aggressive negotiation'," Satine shot down two criminals who were still in the fight, but now no longer were.

"I bet you're glad I didn't stay with you huh Satine?" Bo-Katan said as she used her flamethrower to cause some red Death Watch to back away.

Satine and I shot down two of them as the others were taken down by Bo, "Not now Bo."

"Sheesh James is right you two really don't get along well even when you were little huh?" I pointed out as Obi Wan stares at both women and realized something.

Obi Wan soon remembered what Satine told him back on the ship and guessed who this woman was, "You're Satine's sister aren't you?" Bo-Katan's silence was enough of an answer.

I roll my eyes, "Well duh, everyone knew that Kenobi. Sheesh you're slow and you're supposed to be on the council?"

"Well I didn't know," Obi Wan didn't really know. He didn't know much on Satine, but now that he knows she has a sister he will want to know a little more about the Dutchess.

We saw the Knights of Mandalore and Bo Katan's Death Watch working together as they push back the few remaining red Death Watch soldiers who had raised their guns and were giving up. The Knights and Death Watch rounded up the soldiers giving up and took away their weapons as the rest of the soldiers continued fighting on.

"Looks like this fighting is over and yet I sense the real battle has not ended," Obi Wan could sense something was going on, a disturbance in the Force.

I roll my eyes again, "You and you're Force sensing thing. I swear you Jedi bore me more than watching the politicians argue."

"He's right, we still need to deal with a certain monster," Satine turns to the palace knowing there were two monsters left to deal with before they can declare this war over.

_Palace yard (Normal pov)_

James fought against Sidious and Darth Maul as all three of them were fighting against one another. James managed to use his speed to counter Maul and Sidious's attacks as Maul focused on his master. Sidious used the Force to send Maul to the wall and focused on James. James blocked Sidious's attacks and used his jetpack to fly away from Sidious to try and find a way to counter.

Sidious used the Force to send some rocks towards James who dodged the attacks. Sidious grabbed Savage's double sided lightsaber and threw it at James. James dodged the attack, but the lightsaber cut his jetpack destroying it. James landed on the ground hard and Sidious jumped up then brought his lightsabers down on James who blocked the attack.

Sidious began pushing the lightsabers down on James who could feel the heat of the lightsabers against his face. He tried to push Sidious back, but surprisingly for an old guy he was very strong. Sidious was then thrown off James by Maul who charges at Sidious and tried to use his quickness to connect with his lightsaber to Sidious.

Sidious countered the attacks and kicked Maul hard in the gut. Sidious jumps over and cuts down Maul's legs. Maul falls to the ground and is unable to continue fighting. James used his cable to grab Maul's lightsaber and James activated it. James charges at Sidious who blocks James's attacks and jumped over James then went on the offensive. James jumped away from Sidious and shot a cable at Sidious wrapping him.

Sidious cut the cable as James charged at him and kicked him in the face. James brings his sabers down on Sidious who blocked the attacks and pushed James off. He then used the Force to push James back a little since the crystal prevented him from pushing James back hard. Sidious used the Force to send Maul towards James who caught him.

Sidious kicked James hard towards the wall as Sidious used the Force again to throw a rock at James as it hits him in the gut knocking the air out of him. James fell to the ground as he panted hard. He dropped his weapons as Sidious used the Force to throw them out of James's hand as he was now unarmed.

Sidious begins to laugh as he was a little out of breath, "I must admit boy it has been a long time since someone took me this far. You have proven to be a worthy opponent, unfortunately I cannot allow you to live now that you know who I am. It's a shame I would have loved for you to have worked for me, but now it's time for you to be put down."

James tried to get up, but was unable to do anything. He tried to think of anything that could help him stop Sidious, but so far he couldn't think of anything. Sidious approached him and was prepared to end this once and for all. James closed his eyes and knew this couldn't end.

**Damn it James, get the fuck up. Get up and fight back. Don't let this old fart beat you.**James manages to get up as he was ready to continue fighting.

Sidious laughs seeing this, "Willing to fight to the end? That's fine with me, goodbye James."

Sidious charged at James and was ready to end his life. James closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way out of this. He then felt something. He opened his eyes and felt something inside him talking. James didn't know what it was, but it was trying to tell him something. Whatever it was it helped James be calm, he felt his body was no longer in pain, and just as Sidious approached James he felt something in him tell him to attack.

James extended both his hands towards Sidious as Sidious was send flying across the yard. James was shocked by what just happened as he realized what he just did. Maul saw all this and was surprised as well. James just used the Force. James couldn't believe it. He just used the Force and used it to save himself.

James looked at his hands and wondered how he did that. He couldn't believe he actually used the Force. But he couldn't use the Force, he wasn't Force sensitive. Was he? James looked over and saw Sidious getting up as he was also shocked by what just happened. Before he could do anything he saw several people heading this way.

Sidious turns to James and knew this matter of theirs will have to be settled next time. Sidious took off as Sarah, Bo-Katan, Dragon, and Obi Wan arrived just as James fell back on the floor. Sarah checked on James, while Dragon and Bo-Katan secured Maul handcuffing him. Obi Wan was over by the body of Savage Opress as Obi Wan saw the real form of Savage.

"James, are you okay? James!" James turns to Sarah as she checks on him, "You okay? What happened?"

James didn't say anything at first. He just turns to where Sidious was, then to Maul as he was being picked up by Bo-Katan and Dragon, then to the dead body of Savage Opress. He didn't know what to say. All he did know is that in less than an hour he just found out the chancellor is the Sith Lord and somehow James is able to use the Force. For the first time in James's life he was speechless and didn't know what to say or do.

**Wow it seems that James is full of surprises huh? He can use the Force, but what does this mean? I guess this is a mystery James will have to figure out huh? And now he knows who Sidious is, what will our Sith Lord do now that James knows his secret? And what will happen if Sidious find out about James and Ahsoka? Find out on the next chapter of the Outlaws.**

**All right well now comes the news that I told you I was going to announce. I have decided after the Ahsoka Arc that I will move on to Revenge of the Sith. The reason why is because season 6 is going to take a while to get here and I won't be able to wait to continue till it comes out in October or before not sure when the date is.**

**Also I found out that Cartoon Network won't be showing the Clone Wars series on that network anymore and it will be on Disney XD, which is a channel I don't have. I guess we figure this was going to happen when we found out Disney bought the rights to Star Wars. Sucks I know, but hopefully they don't mess it up. Hey at least it didn't get bought off by another network. Still I wish it didn't have to move.**

**Sucks I know and so we will be coming close to an end to this story. I will try though to make sure this story ends with a blast. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**On the last chapter we saw James go against Darth Sidious and we saw the Knights of Mandalore take down the evil Death Watch thus ending the threat of Death Watch once and for all. We also saw Satine is alive, thanks to James and his friends, but what happened is James was able to use the Force, which left him speechless.**

**What will happen to our hero now that he knows he can use the Force? And what will Sidious do now that James knows who he is? Will he send someone to kill him? And what will happen if he finds out about James and Ahsoka? Well find out now to see what is next for our hero and his friends.**

**Also, what a way to end Season five of the Clone Wars and it ended with many surprises. I can't believe what happened and it looks like I was wrong. I guess the fans were right. Damn those writers! I hope we find out what happens in season 6, which won't be as good since well if you saw Season 5 you know why.**

**Thank you to those who left reviews on the story I appreciate it and thanks for the many reviews of this story. I appreciate the comments you send me and the hits I have gotten on this story. Now then it's time to begin so let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**What's next?**

_Infirmary (James's pov)_

I'm at the infirmary resting after my encounter with Darth Maul and the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. I couldn't believe that this guy was actually the supreme chancellor of the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine, the guy who many saw as a good man is actually a Sith. Not only that if he is Dooku's master then that means he's responsible for the Clone Wars.

I didn't tell Ahsoka or Obi Wan about this. In fact I haven't told the others about this. How could I? How could I tell them that the chancellor is a Sith Lord and he's the leader of the Republic? I couldn't tell them that since I still couldn't believe it and I just fought him 24 hours ago. But that wasn't the only problem.

The other problem is now that he knows that I know about him. Knowing him he will probably send an army after me. He won't send them here on Mandalore since he needs prove and he can't just say he saw me here without telling anyone, especially since there was a fight here. Still he could still hire bounty hunters and raise the price on my head even more. That will lead to people who became my enemies to want to come after me even more.

Then there's the third problem I need to deal with. Somehow I was able to use the Force against Sidious. I don't know how that's even possible. I know neither of my parents could use it and I know that you don't have to have a parent who had used the Force to be able to be born with the ability to use it. But what I don't understand is if I have been able to use the Force, then why didn't my parents tell me? Did they know?

They must have known since Ahsoka told me kids who are Force Sensitive show signs of them being able to use it at a young age. So if that's true, then why didn't my parents ever tell me? Did they tell someone else? And since I now know what am I going to do? Should I try learning to master it?

Marcus came in with his chart as he came to check up on me, "So, how you feeling my friend?"

I smiled a little since I was still thinking about all I have to go through, "Just fine, a little bruised still. How's everyone else?"

"They're fine. We lost some men during the battle, but it's not as bad as how many bad guys we killed," Marcus sat down on a chair near my bed to go over the chart, "So far the bacta managed to heal your inner injuries, the concussion is minor so we don't have to worry about that, and you should be able to leave anytime."

"That's good, thanks Marcus I don't know what we would do without you," I knew without Marcus we would probably be dead.

"No problem kid, also um Ahsoka wants to talk to you along with Obi Wan. I guess they want to know what happened during your fight with Maul and if you need anything just ask," I sigh and figured they were going to ask me that.

I'm still not sure if I should tell them about Sidious just yet without proof. They might not believe me, but then again seeing the body of Savage should help since the burns on his chest were from a lightsaber not from my blade. Still I don't know if I should tell them since if Sidious finds out he would try to kill them and knowing Anakin he would tell if I told him too.

"Hey um Marcus could you run a blood test for me?" Marcus looked confused.

"Uh sure on who?" Marcus asks wondering who James wants him to run the blood test on.

"I uh just need you to check on something. It's on my blood" I saw Marcus looking even more confused.

Marcus approached me curious, "Why? What happened?"

"I-I can't say, not yet," Marcus sat down on the chair again and stared at me.

"Whatever you have to say you can tell me. Doctor/Patient privilege will allow me to keep this a secret for you," I sigh knowing Marcus wouldn't tell a soul thanks to his Hippocratic Oath.

"All right, during my fight I did something I never have done before," Marcus wondered what it was as I told him, "I…I used…I used the Force."

_Mandalore (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a day since Darth Maul and his criminal empire was defeated thanks to the Knights of Mandalore. All those who were associated with Maul were either arrested, killed, or have escaped. Almec was one of those people who were arrested and Bo-Katan explained to the people that Almec was working with the man who killed Pre Vizsla. She wasn't arrested along with her Death Watch group since Satine asked us not to. Still I didn't like her and I wasn't going to trust her either, even if she's James's aunt as well.

Dutchess Satine is resting at her home with Master Kenobi who is keeping an eye on her. Master Kenobi explained to the council that he brought me along after receiving assistance from the Knights of Mandalore. He told the council we didn't get involved in the fight and was just asked to help keep Satine and her family safe.

The council still wasn't pleased by this, but they decided not to punish us. This was the first time though since I have known Master Kenobi that he got in trouble. Usually that's Anakin who would get in trouble with the council or me. So this is still a big surprise for me to see Master Kenobi get in trouble.

While Master Kenobi kept an eye on Satine. Sarah, myself, Rose, Dragon, and Eric were discussing about what should happen next and discuss about James. James hasn't said a word to us on what happened and how Savage was killed. We learn a lightsaber was the cause of death, two of them actually. Still this wasn't giving us much to go on since James's weapon wasn't what killed Savage and Maul only had one so he couldn't have done it. I'm worry something happened during the fight, but we wouldn't know until James tells us what happened.

"Maybe Dooku came by without us knowing and killed Savage during the fight," said Eric thinking that's what happened.

Rose shook her head softly, "Eve checked the security footage. She said a ship landed by the docks, but whoever it was had on a cloak and hood keeping their face from being seen. Whoever it was used the Force to kill two guards there."

"Another Sith?" Great, just the last thing this galaxy needs another Sith Lord.

"Yeah but still, why hasn't James told us? And it would have to be a strong Sith to take on three people," said Dragon knowing despite not being able to use the Force, James was still a tough guy to take down.

"Okay, so this is a problem we'll need to ask James about when he decides to talk. In the meantime let's focus on what we need to do about Mandalore," said Sarah wanting to go to a different subject since there is nothing they can do on the current one without James, "So, what are we going to do now with the Knights of Mandalore?"

"I talked to Satine she said that the Knights will stay and will be protecting Mandalore from now on. James told me when this fight was over I would be in charge of the knights," Dragon explains remembering how James promised to make him leader since he wasn't going to stay as the leader of the knights for long.

"Good, what about Satine?" Rose asks wondering what her aunt will do.

"Master Kenobi told me Satine thinks with many of the people still don't believe in what we told them and don't want Satine in charge since they blame her for all that happened," I explained knowing it wasn't Satine's fault. She couldn't have predicted a Sith like Maul to try to take over, "So I guess Mandalore needs a new leader who will keep the planet neutral."

"Hey D, maybe your uncle could take over. He's not a fighter and I think would like to be the prime minister of Mandalore," Eric suggested thinking Dragon's uncle Braig could be in charge.

"I suppose, he has been thinking of wanting to be a politic. Oh and Eric stop calling me D," said Dragon annoyed by Eric still calling him by that nickname.

"All right, I'll go talk to Satine about this and see if she'll go for it. Eric you and Rose go interrogate Maul. We need to see what else he knows and Dragon go see Katan to see if she'll stay," said Sarah giving out tasks to everyone.

Dragon sighs and began scratching the back of his head nervously, "Can't you do it Sarah. She is like your older sister."

Sarah knew why Dragon was nervous and didn't want to confront Bo-Katan, "It's time Dragon. Tell her the truth and she'll be okay with it," Dragon nodded knowing it was time. Dragon walked out of the room to find Bo-Katan. Rose and Eric soon left as well to go confront Maul and I was about to leave till Rose called out for me, "Ahsoka, you got a minute?"

I nodded and approached Sarah, "What's up?"

"I need you to go talk to James. Tell him we need to know what happened and tell him we need to know soon," I sighed knowing that might be a problem, "He loves you and I'm sure he will tell you anything we need to know if you ask him."

"I'll try Sarah, but no promises okay?" Sarah nods as I was about to leave but remembered something, "Oh and Sarah I got to ask. With all that happened, especially finding out your dad was murdered by Maul. Are you okay?"

Sarah sighs and cracks her neck a little, "He may have been a bastard, but he was still my father. I'm a little sad, but not sad enough to cry for him. He let his own damn pride get the best of him and it cost him."

"A little harsh don't you think?" I ask knowing Sarah hated her dad, but couldn't hate him that much.

"He abandoned my mother and me. He then killed your parents Rose. And thought I would like to join him after he killed my mom. For all I care he got what he deserved," Sarah walks off as she decided to let out some frustration.

I knew she was lying. She was hurting. Despite her history with her father I knew there was a part of her that still cared for him. Still the life she had with him I can understand why she feels that way. I guess her pride is as big as her father's pride.

I decided not to continue asking since I knew she would get mad. I headed off to go see James and hopefully get some answers out of him.

_Plaza (Normal pov))_

Bo-Katan was with what was left of her Death Watch soldiers as they helped pick up the bodies of their fallen comrades. They even helped clean up some of the mess their traitorous friends made. The Knights of Mandalore helped out too as despite their history with Death Watch they still found a way to work together.

Bo sighed as she looked around at the destruction of the city. She didn't want this fight. She only wanted Mandalore to be the way it used to be. She didn't want her sister or the people to be in any danger. Bo knew though now she needed to think of what she will do. Without Vizsla what will her and her soldiers do?

They could stay, but knew her sister would want to continue being a peaceful planet. Still without Vizsla what can they do? Continue fighting? Bo got tired of that and even if they did she wasn't sure she could lead her soldiers on another crusade that could end up destroying Death Watch once and for all.

"Bo," Bo turned around and saw Dragon approaching her, "Can we talk?"

Bo sighed and knew there wasn't any point, "Why?"

"Please, I want to talk," Dragon begged Bo to talk to him.

Bo decided to hear him out since she didn't have much to do, "Talk."

Dragon began, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I know you hate me for what happened but you have to understand I didn't want to lie. I had to though, your sister asked me to find you, and bring you home. I wanted you home."

"Then you should have told me the truth when you joined us. Damn it Dragon you could have told me before you proposed, or before we got married, or hell before we consummated our marriage," Bo was mad that Dragon didn't tell her the truth before any of those times, "Did you even mean what you said during our vows or that you loved me?"

"Bo, I do love you and I meant what I said. I was going to tell you, but Vizsla found out and," Dragon stopped knowing he should have told Bo the truth about everything, "I'm sorry I lied and I know you hate me. I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you don't want to see me again."

Bo wiped away any tears that were forming in her eyes as she turned to Dragon, "I never hated you. I was mad that you lied to me and it felt like you used me. It felt like you didn't love me at all. Now, I don't know if I love you or not. I don't want you to leave, but another part of me isn't sure if I can trust you again."

Dragon nodded knowing re-earning her trust won't be easy, "I know it will take us a while to fix this, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Starting now, stay with us here."

Bo wasn't sure if she could stay or not, "I don't know. I have done so much and I don't know if I can stay."

"Just try, please?" Bo was still unsure. Dragon leaned forward and kissed Bo on the cheek.

Bo faced Dragon as she blushed a little. Before Dragon could speak she grabbed him by the face and brought him to her lips as she kissed him. Dragon returned the kiss as Bo kept one hand behind Dragon's head and kept the kiss going. They continued kissing till Bo broke the kiss and stared at Dragon.

"I'll stay," Dragon smiles and kisses Bo as the two made out, while nearby the twins Korra and Karra saw this pouting.

Karra spoke, "Awwww I thought they were done and we could try getting Dragon.

Korra nodded, "True, oh well we still have Zatt."

Karra nods in agreement, "Oh yeah, let's see if we can go see him."

Korra nods in agreement with her sister as the two leave the two Mandalorian couple making out.

_Prison (Rose's pov)_

Eric and I arrived to the prison where they kept many of the criminals that worked with Maul. The Knights of Mandalore kept a good eye on this area since they didn't want any criminals to escape. Eve hacked into the prison system and managed to take control to keep prisoners from escaping.

We also added a knock out gas in the cells of the prisoners that way if they try to escape they'll be knocked out before they can try anything. I wanted the cells to have electric shocks that way if a prisoner misbehaves then that prisoner gets shocked. But noooo everyone thought it was too cruel to do that. These guys deserved it after all the crap they pulled on the galaxy and here on Mandalore.

"Sooooo did we decide on what is the fate of this guy Maul?" Eric asked as we walked down to the deepest part of the prison.

"Kenobi wants to take him back to Coruscant for his crimes, however we think he needs to stay here. If he escaped once chances are he'll do it again," I didn't want to risk this guy escaping. He's dangerous and if he went this far to get back at Obi Wan, I can't imagine what he would do to James or to Ahsoka if he knows about the two.

"So what about Jabba and his flunkies? Are we going to go after him too?" I nodded knowing we are. After the stunt he pulled he needs to pay too.

"Sweet," we made it to the elevator that took his all the way down to the deepest part of the prison.

We made it down to see all the turrets are aiming the large cell where we saw Maul. Maul was handcuffed which are the kind that keep Force users from using the Force. We also chained him up as well and then had the chains being held by other chains that are connected to the four corners of the cell. We also placed a collar on his neck to shock Maul if he tries anything like use the Force. We also gave him prostatic legs, but they were too weak to do any physical harm.

When we approached the cell we saw he was sitting on the floor like he was meditating. He had his eyes closed and looked like he didn't notice us. But we knew he did notice us. We weren't idiots. As we got close to his cell we saw his yellow eyes opening and he looked right at us. I may not be Force sensitive, but I can feel bad things from this guy. I also felt a cold chill running up my spine. How my brother fought this guy without being scared is beyond me.

"Ah you must be the members of the boy, James's crew right?" said Maul as he greeted us, "Welcome, I have been wondering when someone would come down here to speak with me. I would have thought that was Kenobi."

"Oh he's busy at the moment. But don't worry we're here to talk to you," said Eric as he kept his hand on his blaster just in case the guy tried anything.

Maul then turned to me as he stared at me with his cold eyes, "You are related to the boy aren't you? Not by blood of course, am I right?"

I nod slowly as I approached the cell, "We have some questions for you. You better answer them or this will end badly for you."

I showed Maul a small control device that I would use to shock him if he tried anything. Maul simply laughed to himself, "Very well, what do you want to know girl?"

I ignored the 'girl' comment and focused on the questions, "Who is your master? What are you planning? And who was the one that attacked you, your brother, and James?"

Maul sighed softly as he stands up, "I will answer one of the three questions. My plan was originally to create a criminal empire that would help me take over all neutral systems to the point where the Republic and Separatist will be no match for us."

"So that was your plan huh? Killing Kenobi wasn't one of them?" I asked as Maul laughed a little.

"Well, revenge was part of the plan since I wanted him to suffer not be killed. I wanted to make him feel the same pain he put me through for so many years," I got a little mad when I assumed one part of his plan involved my aunt.

"And killing aunt…I mean Dutchess Satine your plan? To kill her so Kenobi can suffer?" I asked as Maul nods.

"That's right, I sense you have a connection with the Dutchess," Maul heard the Twi'lek girl say aunt before changing the word, "Ah I see she's your aunt huh? Interesting."

"Why is it interesting?" Eric asked as he kept his eye on Maul.

"That the Dutchess of Mandalore has a niece who isn't even from Mandalore or even has Mandalorian blood," Maul laughed a little amused by this.

"I don't care, she's still my aunt and she considers me her niece. Now quit changing the subject, who is your master?" Maul walks towards me, but the chains stopped him.

"No my dear let's talk about this subject. Tell me do you feel like an outsider when you come here on Mandalore? Do you feel like you are only here because your adopted parents took pity on you when they found you?"

"Shut up," I was getting pissed off that this guy was insulting me.

Maul could sense the girl's mind and found what he needed to use against her, "And do you feel that your child is going to end up like you? A poor defenseless girl who was raped by so many men that no matter how many times your man pleases you, you will never forget all the times you came from those other men."

I took out my blaster and aimed it at his head, but as I did Maul began using the Force on me as he began to choke me. Despite the shocks he was receiving from the collar and handcuffs, Maul was still able to use the Force as I began to lose breathe.

Eric opened the cell door and hit Maul so hard on the head with Eric's blaster that Maul was knocked out. I fell to the floor coughing hard as I tried to regain my breath. Eric ran to me and held me in his arms.

"Rose you okay? Talk to me," I nod that I was okay as I turned to Maul who was knocked out.

"Make sure…his legs are cut off…and make sure he never leaves," Eric nods as he picked me up and carried me out of the room. I looked back at Maul, he was truly a monster. One I hope never to encounter again.

_Infirmary (Normal pov)_

James waited in the infirmary for Marcus to come back with the blood test results. He wanted to be sure the results he got were accurate and would retest the sample over and over to be sure. James told him how he was able to use the Force and how he wanted Marcus to test his blood to see if James is Force sensitive.

James is a patient guy, but for this case he wanted to know now what the results are, "Come on Marcus hurry up."

The doors slide open and James thought it was Marcus, but saw it was actually Ahsoka, "Hey James, how are you feeling?"

"Oh um hey Ahsoka what are you doing here?" James knew Ahsoka was here when Rose told him. He wasn't mad at Ahsoka that she was here since he knew she came to help out Master Kenobi.

"I uh came to see you. Is this a good time?" James nods as Ahsoka came into the room, "Sooooo, what did Marcus say?"

"Huh? Oh um everything is okay. In fact I can leave anytime I want," James got out of bed slowly since he still felt the bruises around his ribs. Ahsoka helped James out of bed and gave him a glass of water, "Thanks Ahsoka."

"You're welcome," Ahsoka decided now to ask James what happened, "James remember when you promised me you wouldn't hide more secrets from me?"

James nodded knowing why Ahsoka was here, "I guess you want to know what happened huh?"

Ahsoka nodded, "No lying, please I want to know the truth."

James knew he couldn't lie to Ahsoka. He could, but it wouldn't be right. She had a right to know. She loves him and what kind of boyfriend would she be if he wasn't honest with her. He decided to tell her the first secret first and the other major one for later.

"Okay, during my fight something happened," James looks down at his hands, "It felt like something was trying to tell me something. I don't know what it was, but it was trying to show me something."

"James, what was it?" Ahsoka asked wondering what James heard or felt.

Before James could respond Marcus came in, "Hey James looks like you are Force sensitive after all. I guess that explains how you used the Force…uh oh."

Marcus didn't see Ahsoka was in the room as she heard all he said. Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock as she turns to James who groaned as Marcus ruined what he was going to tell Ahsoka himself.

"I uh…got to go!" Marcus ran out of the room leaving Ahsoka with James. Ahsoka stares at James who wasn't sure what to say.

"James, is what Marcus said true?" James nodded as he didn't try to deny it.

"I used the Force and well now I don't know what to do," Ahsoka sat down next to James to try and comfort him, "All this stuff is going through my mind. Was one of my parents a Jedi? If they weren't and I was born Force sensitive why didn't they tell me? And why after all these years I was able to finally use the Force."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say to James. She knew that not all parents have to be Force sensitive to have a child who is. She doesn't know if her parents are ones since she doesn't remember much about them or if they're alive. Still she needed to help James. He's confused and isn't sure what to do. She wanted to help him and wanted to show him how to move from this.

"James, I'm not sure how you weren't able to use the Force before. Maybe you can ask one of the knights if they knew you were Force sensitive," Ahsoka figures one of the knights must have known James is Force sensitive.

"Maybe, still even if I find out what am I going to do?" James wanted to learn how to use the Force since he figures it might help him next time he confronts Sidious.

"I'll teach you," Ahsoka volunteered to help James, "I know how to use the Force well and whenever we have time I can teach you."

"Really?" James asked as he was glad his girlfriend was willing to help him, "You don't mind?"

Ahsoka shook her head softly, "I want to help, besides when I become a knight I will have a padawan learner. So teaching you will be like training for me to learn how to train a padawan."

"Sooooo in a way you're going to train yourself by making me your padawan?" James saw his girlfriend smiling as he groaned, "You better not call me padawan."

"Don't worry I won't…Padawan James," James groaned as Ahsoka laughed, "Kidding, look I'll beginning training you later after I go back to Coruscant with Master Kenobi. By the way the guy who attacked you, the hooded figure did you see who it was?"

James guessed that Eve got into the security of Mandalore and saw the hooded figure, but guessed the others didn't see it was the chancellor. James could tell Ahsoka the truth, but until he has proof and for her safety he'll hold off on telling her.

"No, whoever he was kept his face well hidden," Ahsoka sighed as he was wondering who the guy was.

"All right, well I better go talk to Master Kenobi then," Ahsoka kissed James on the lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss, "I'll see you later."

James smiled and nodded, "Same to you."

Ahsoka soon left the room as James looks outside his window. He wished he could have told Ahsoka the truth on who the Sith Lord is, but he couldn't put her life at risk if Sidious found out. For now he needed to bide his time and wait till he has all the proof he needs. He should tell the crew and Sarah so that they can help him.

He hopes he finds the proof he needs. Knowing Sidious he probably is working on a plan to get rid of James. Whatever it is James knows he'll be ready for it and will make sure this Sith pays for all he did.

_Satine's apartment (Sarah's pov)_

I arrived to Satine's apartment where Obi Wan was there keeping an eye on her. Satine was exhausted after everything that happened yesterday. I couldn't blame her. Being imprisoned by Death Watch, watching a war break out on her home planet, escaping death thanks to James, and surviving a battle with the Knights of Mandalore against Maul's army who wouldn't be tired after all of that? I came by and talked with Satine about what we need to do. I told Satine everything.

How she thinks Satine should step down as Dutchess, how Braig, Dragon's uncle should be in charge as prime ministers, how the Knights of Mandalore should stay to protect Mandalore from another war, and asked what they should do with Maul since technically he is on Mandalore where he needs to pay for his crimes, but knowing Kenobi he would want to take him back to pay for his crimes that he committed all over the galaxy, including in the death of so many Jedi, and how he may have knowledge on who the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious is.

"I see, well I don't want to remove myself as Dutchess. However, there are a lot of people who still believe I had a hand in Vizsla's death and many blamed me for the condition Mandalore is in," Satine knew if she remained in charge then regaining order would be impossible since she lost the trust in the people, "Sarah, inform Braig that he will be the new prime minister, and the Knights of Mandalore will be the new guardians for Mandalore."

I nodded glad Satine didn't argue with me on what happened, "What of Maul? Have you guys decided on what you want to do with him?"

Obi Wan was next to speak, "I think we should try bringing him to Coruscant."

I sighed knowing that wasn't wise, "Bad idea, look no offense but your security isn't the most secured to keep a guy like Maul locked up."

"I assure you my dear we can handle keeping Maul locked up," I crossed my arms and began to laugh.

"Right right and um how did you when you went undercover, Cad Bane, and oh yes James escape from prison?" Obi Wan looked surprised by what I said.

"Ho-how did you know about that?" Obi Wan was surprised Sarah knew he was undercover as a criminal long ago.

"Oh please you get shot by some guy no one knew about by pure luck? No way, James and I knew you didn't get killed, isn't hard to figure that out," I knew James found out when they found the real sniper who shot Obi Wan and he told them everything, "So if you want to lock Maul there only for him to escape then that's on you. But since we caught him we decide if he goes to Coruscant or face his crimes here where it's more secured."

"She has a point," Satine agreed not wanting to risk Maul escaping, "We'll keep him locked up here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Satine hold on, you're not serious are you? Maul is too dangerous to be locked up here he needs to be kept an eye on by the Jedi," I knew that wasn't smart since whoever attacked James and Maul is still out there and might come back to kill Maul.

"Whoever attacked Maul and his brother is still on the loose Kenobi. If he was able to take on two powerful Sith alone chances are the Jedi won't stand a chance," I took out a crystal and showed it to Obi Wan, "I found this long ago on a remote planet. It has a special power that protects against those with the Force. It absorbs any Force attack and protects the one using the crystal."

Obi Wan looked surprised, "I can't believe it. That is impressive."

"Thanks, so I will make sure all our knights have this that way whoever the hooded guy is will be taken down," I put the crystal away and knew I needed to get a lot of these for the knights.

Obi Wan didn't want to leave Maul here, but figures transporting Maul might not be wise if Dooku finds out. Plus if Maul was brought to Coruscant and he escaped he would go to the criminal underworld there and would once again try to form a criminal empire like he did before.

"Very well, he will remain here. I just hope the council will understand," I didn't care if they did or not those old farts can suck it.

"Good, well I am off to check on my crew and tell the others the news. Oh and don't worry I won't say anything about you two kissing earlier," I left laughing remembering seeing Obi Wan and Satine as I was coming in.

_Coruscant (Unknown pov)_

I arrived on Coruscant waiting for my employer to show up. As I waited I looked around to see the Jedi temple not far from here. If all goes according to plan then I will have my revenge. I still can't believe that stupid bitch betrayed me and even after I offered her a lot of money. But noooo she says she can capture the Jedi and her boyfriend herself. When I see that bitch again I'm going to rip her head from her neck slow and painfully.

"Good to see you came alone," I looked behind and saw my employer has arrived, "Wanted to make sure you didn't bring someone else."

"Don't worry, I work better alone from now on. So the plan all set?" I ask as my employer who wore a cloak nodded. She gave me a bag which has an address on it.

"We'll begin in a few weeks. Everything is set up we move in, just make sure she is outside the temple so we can lure him out," said the employer as she wanted this plan to work.

"Don't worry I'll make sure everything is set up so she is framed. Just remember to do your part," I was confident the plan will work, if not I have ways to improvise.

"I will don't worry, just make sure you don't forget to do your part," I hiss as I looked at the temple knowing revenge would be mine soon. I don't care what this woman wants with the girl, but as long as I get my revenge on James then it doesn't matter.

**Chapter is over and I hope everyone liked what happened. Yep, Ahsoka is going to train James and James needs to tell his crew that Sidious is the chancellor. Think he should have told Ahsoka and Kenobi? Also hope many liked the scenes involving Dragon and Bo-Katan. That was for you Greymon Leader hope you liked it.**

**Now then yes the next few chapters will involve the Ahsoka fugitive arc. But there will be changes so it's not too long like I did with the Maul/Death Watch arc. So don't expect the chapters to be all like from the episodes. Also thanks again to everyone who left reviews I appreciate it everyone.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we go the first part of the Ahsoka fugitive arc. Now if many saw the episodes, no this will not all be like the episode arc. There will be changes involve and there will be surprises. So I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and enjoy what I have in store for Ahsoka and the Outlaws as well.**

**Also I want to say happy birthday to Greymon Leader. Thanks again for your OC I appreciate it and I hope you have a good birthday. Also thank you all for making this story so popular, 244 reviews and over 11,115 hits. You guys are awesome I appreciate it. **

**Thank you to those who left reviews on the story I appreciate it as well and I hope many will like what happens next. Also to Marc I will be updating the Warriors of the Force V2 in the future. Now then it's time to begin so let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Trouble Rising**

_One month later (James's pov)_

It has been a month since we defeated Darth Maul and Death Watch. So far things have gone pretty well after that problem, minus knowing Darth Sidious is the chancellor of the Republic. I didn't tell any of them about this because I don't want to risk my friends get hurt. Knowing Sidious will do everything to hurt my friends and my allies.

As for the Knights of Mandalore, they became the new protectors for Mandalore. Dragon's uncle Braig became the Prime Minister for Mandalore, while Aunt Satine retired. However, she stuck around, but only as a political advisor for Braig.

Bo-Katan and Death Watch became the police for Mandalore with Dragon in charge of the knights. The two still had a strain relationship, but they seem to be working it out. I also manage to get the hang on using the Force thanks to my 'mentor' Ahsoka who despite her training methods I managed to get a grip on how to use the Force.

It turns out my parents did know I was Force sensitive, but they injected me when I was little a special serum that binds my connection with the Force. I guess they feared that if people, especially Pre Vizsla found out I was Force sensitive they would try to use me as a weapon or kill me. Braig told me about this since he helped make the serum. I wasn't mad at him, though I did wish he had told me about this long ago.

Right now my crew and I were on Naboo away from the cities so we could hide out. It's not so bad and it gave us time to rest up and relax. It also gave me time to think of some new ideas since I have been trying to come up with some to help take down Sidious, especially since Maul was of no help.

Maul is still locked up in prison on Mandalore. So far no one has attempted to try and kill or free him. Still I knew Sidious was up to something and would soon reveal that plan. I didn't tell Ahsoka about Sidious, but I did tell my crew minus Korra and Karra, Sarah, and Dragon. I told them all since I knew they needed to know and since I needed help getting proof to show to the Jedi that the chancellor is evil

So far we got nothing. Just some stuff on Dooku receiving communication with someone that was hard for Eve to track, we also have the hologram form of Sidious, but just on him with the cloak and hood, we couldn't get any angles of his face, and we also thought of using Eve to hack into Sidious's office, but somehow he managed to create a special security firewall that kept us from hacking into his office.

I hated this. I also hate how I can't tell Ahsoka about this since I was still worried Sidious would find out and try to kill her. But what I hate the most is the chancellor boosted up the amount of money for my reward. So now I can't even go into a city without being chased down by so many people. This guy was willing to go far just to try and kill me. I couldn't even go to Coruscant without being spotted. Still I had a feeling I would be going back there soon. I didn't know why, it was just a feeling.

"Hey bro you ready?" I sighed as I heard Rose knocking on my door.

"Yeah hold up," I got up from my chair and headed out my room as I saw Rose outside waiting for me, "So ready to go hunting?"

Rose nodded, "Yep and after we come back we'll tell the others. I can't wait to tell them. You sure you're okay with this?"

I smiled at Rose and nodded, "Of course I am. I wasn't at first when you told me, but I am now."

Rose hugged me, "Thank you James."

I returned the hug and kissed Rose on the forehead, "Of course, now let's go."

We headed up the stairs towards the outside of the ship. We got on the deck of the ship as we looked around to see we were near a lake and a forest. I led Rose down the ship as we approached the entrance to the cargo room. As we did all of our crew mates popped out, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Rose!"

Rose smiled as I hugged her then kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday sis."

Rose broke the hug and playfully punched me on the shoulder, "Thank you so much James and thank you everyone."

Korra and Karra ran up to Rose and handed her their gifts, "Open it open it!"

Rose unwrapped her gift and saw it was a new scope for her rifle. This one was very rare since it's so accurate and can help see from a distance. For example if I was on top of the highest mountain and used the rifle with the scope. Then the scope would help you see the person as if you're in front of them.

"Thank you so much girls I love it," Rose hugged both Korra and Karra who hugged her back.

Marcus and Kane came forward looking excited as they handed Rose her gift, "We hope you like it."

Kane nodded, "Yeah, took us a while to get it."

Rose laughed, "Okay settle down you two."

Rose opened her gift and saw it was a headgear that was made for those with headtails like Rose, "We found it in pieces but we fixed it up and managed to make it new again."

Marcus explained the rest, "It will keep your headtails safe and will make sure if someone pulls on it you won't feel any pain."

Rose examined it some more then spikes appeared where the headtails is, "And spikes will pierce whoever is holding those parts."

Rose smiled and puts the gift away, "Thanks boys I love it."

Adam and Eve handed Rose their gift as both Adam and Eve spoke at the same time, "We hope you like ours,"

Rose opened her gift and saw it was new fighting gloves, "Whoa, awesome gloves."

"Yeah and check this out," Adam puts the gloves on and tightens the grip on it as spikes appeared on the knuckles, "And the best part is the gloves can punch through a droid."

Rose looked very impressed, "Thanks guys this is awesome."

Eric was next as he handed his girlfriend, "I um made it myself."

Rose opened it and saw it was a silk blue scarf, "Oh Eric, you made this?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, it took me a while to make it since everytime I made one I kept getting," Eric showed his bandaged fingers as they knew what he meant.

Rose kissed Eric on the lips as the girls made kissing noises. Rose broke the kiss and turned to the twins, "Watch it girls I have my new scope and I am tempted to try it out."

The twins hid behind me as it was my turn to give my gift to Rose, "Looks like it's the big brother's turn huh?"

Rose nodded, "You didn't have to get me anything."

I took out my gift and handed it to Rose, "True, but what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't?"

Rose opened her gift and looked shock when she saw it. It was a paper with a drawing of four people drawn in blue and green. On top of the drawn figures they had names 'Mommy, Daddy, big brother, and me'. Rose stared at me and hugged me.

"H-how did you find this? I thought it was destroyed," I shook my head and returned the hug.

"I found it when I went to our old home. I knew it was yours so I brought it back. I remember it was the one you first drew and how mom and dad loved it," I could tell Rose was very happy as she was shedding tears of joy.

"You are an awesome big brother huh?" Adam said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I am and soon to be something else. You ready sis?" Rose nodded as she decided now is the time to tell the others.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. It's something I wasn't expecting to tell you guys, but now you need to know," Rose breathed in an out as it was time to tell the others.

That was until the twins ruined it, "We know you're pregnant!"

Rose looked shocked, "What? How?"

"Eric told us," the twins said the same time as Eric glared at them.

"Eric," Rose was a little mad that Eric told everyone.

"It's okay Rose it doesn't matter what matters is you're going to be an aunt and I'm going to be an uncle," Rose told me a few days after the fighting on Mandalore ended that she was pregnant. I was mad at first, then punched Eric for knocking up my sister, but I soon calmed down and was okay with it, "Plus this means though you'll need to be on less missions okay?"

"Fine," Rose pouted a little as she didn't like that she couldn't do any fun missions because she is pregnant.

"All right enough of this let's just have some fun okay and eat cake," Kane brought out the birthday cake which was chocolate.

The twins got excited, "Yay!"

I was about to join the others when I received a transmission. It was from Ahsoka. I excused myself and got down from the ship and headed near the lake. Once I got there I took out my holo-pad as a hologram form of Ahsoka appeared.

"Hey 'Master Tano' how are you?" I then noticed something was bothering Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tried to smile, but it failed, "Not so good James. Listen there was an attack at the Jedi temple."

I was shocked to hear that, an attack on the Jedi temple? I couldn't believe it. Could this have been from Count Dooku? It made sense, but would he go so far to attack someplace so sacred to the Jedi? Being a Sith Lord I wouldn't put it pass him.

"Several Jedi, clones, and maintenance members were killed in an explosion. The council has asked me and my master to investigate who was behind this. The council have reason to believe that it wasn't a Separatist attack," Ahsoka sighs in sadness, "They believe it was a Jedi gone rogue."

I was surprised to hear that. Then again Ahsoka did tell us Krell who was once a Jedi turned to the dark side. We told Kane who was the younger brother of Krell about this, but he didn't seem to care much. I probably wouldn't either if I found out my older sibling turned evil and got a lot of people killed.

"Do they know who it was?" I asked wondering if they caught the culprit.

Ahsoka shook her head softly, "No, but the rumors of a Jedi being behind this is spreading and it's causing many Jedi and people who work here to be concern. Still the reason I called is because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us."

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked wondering what Ahsoka needed.

"Can you try asking any of your connections to see if they know anyone who could have been behind this? I know I said a rogue Jedi could have done this, but it wouldn't be the first time a criminal got past our security and caused damage," Ahsoka remembered how Cad Bane and a shape-shifter managed to get into the temple to steal a holocron.

"If that's the case then of course I'll help. I'll even go to help you in person if you want," I wanted to go see Ahsoka. I know she'll say no since I am wanted, but I couldn't stand by and wait for this criminal to hurt more Jedi.

"I would say no but your still coming aren't you?" I nodded as Ahsoka knows me too well, "Fine, just be careful James. I sense there is more to this attack than meets the eye."

I nodded as Ahsoka was gone and I turned my attention to my crew. I didn't want to take them with me since I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Still I couldn't leave just yet since I promised Rose to take the day off for her. So I decided to call someone else. I managed to get to Dragon.

"Hey Dragon you busy?" Dragon shook his head.

"No, why? What did you do?" I rolled my eyes as why is it whenever I call him he thinks I'm in trouble.

"I didn't do anything I just need you to contact any of your contact on Coruscant to see if they know anything about an attack at the Jedi temple," I knew any of my contacts that I had left there on Coruscant will probably be useless since they only know about supplies from the Republic, nothing on major information.

"All right I'll see what I can do," Dragon was gone and I began to walk back to the others.

I sensed whatever is going on at the Jedi temple wasn't good. I also had a feeling it was going to involve Ahsoka and it would occur soon. If something does go down I better be ready to leave. I could tell the others, but I decided to keep this to myself for now since I didn't want them to worry. Now is not the time to be worried, but a time to try to have fun. They have earned it, they deserve it.

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

I finished talking to James as I sat down on my bed wondering if a Jedi is behind this, then who could it be, and why did they do this? I don't believe Letta could have done this horrible crime alone. The council believes me as well knowing Letta was working with someone, the question is was it a Jedi? And if a Jedi is behind this horrible crime then will they tell us the truth or will the truth die with them? My door opened and my master came into the room as he looks concern.

"You okay snips?" I nod as my master walked over to my bed then sat down next to me, "I take it you already contacted James?"

I nodded again, "Yep, he said he'll look into this. He's also worried about me."

Anakin laughs softly and nods, "I would too if whoever was behind this tries to attack the temple again."

"Master, do you believe a Jedi did this?" I ask wondering what my master believes.

Anakin sighs and got up from the bed, "I believe it is possible for a Jedi to turn to the dark side. This war has affected many Jedi and many of them don't like that we're involve in the war. So do I believe a Jedi did turn? Yes, a part of me believes it, but another part of me doesn't want to believe it."

I got up from the bed and stood in front of my master, "What will we do if it is a Jedi?"

"Then we will do everything in our power to stop them before they do anymore harm to the innocent," My master placed his right hand on my shoulder as he continues, "Now get some rest Ahsoka. Tomorrow is the funereal and we need to be ready."

I nodded as my master left the room. I sighed as I sat down on my bed thinking about what my master said. As I waited my timer went off. I walked over and turned the timer off as I went over to my bathroom. I just hope it isn't positive. The last thing I need to deal with right now is dealing with this.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Deep in the planet of Coruscant lays the criminal underworld where many of the worst criminals hang out. The Republic don't send any clones down there to take care of these criminals since the criminals are protected by the law and the fact the chancellor has the people be more concern about the war, than on these criminals who can be handled by the police.

In the underworld there are many bars where criminals like to hang out to drink, meet ladies, and accept jobs that can help them get some money. In one of these bars there's a loud commotion going on inside. Many people who pass by the bar think it's just a bunch of drunken idiots getting into a fight. That is until a customer was thrown through the window from the bar as the people looked inside to see there's a fight going on, just not a fight they were expecting to see.

Inside the bar a female woman wearing Mandalorian armor along with a male wearing a brown jacket with a black t-shirt, green pants, and blue boots. Both were fighting together against the criminals inside, while most of them were knocked out all over the bar. Some even ran out of the bar as they didn't want to have anything to do with what is going on.

"Next time James asks you to help out, say no. I hate that you have to do these favors for him, while you cancel our date," the woman fighting with Dragon is Bo-Katan, his ex-wife though the two are working to repair their marriage.

"You weren't complaining when we started beating this guys up," Dragon smashes one of the criminals with a chair knocking him down and threw a knife at one of them putting his arm to the wall, "Besides, I have a code myself. James helped me so I owe him to return the favor."

Bo-Katan sighs and she kicks the last criminal in the bar knocking him out, "After this I want to go out to eat."

"Deal," Dragon lifted one of the human criminals and slammed him on the bar table, "Now, you're going to tell me what I need to know or else I'm going to hurt you badly."

"Okay okay what do you want to know?" The criminal asks as he's scared on what these Mandalorians are going to do to him if he doesn't cooperate.

"What do you know about the Jedi temple attack and on Nano-bots," Dragons asks as he begins with the interrogation.

"Are you trying to get me killed? No way am I telling you anything," Dragon elbows the guy in the gut hard causing him to scream, "Okay okay all I know is those protestors that are against the Jedi being involve in the war met someone. My wife is one of the protesters and she told me that a Jedi came to her friend Letta. The Jedi told her how to program the Nano-droids and feed it to her husband."

"Did your wife see the Jedi?" Bo-Katan asks wondering who the Jedi is.

"N-no the Jedi said to Letta if she doesn't do this then the Jedi will kill her. My wife told me it was a Jedi, but was too scared to tell me who the Jedi was," Dragon had his hand around the human's neck as he can tell if the guy is lying or not.

Dragon sighs as he can feel the guy is telling the truth, "Was the Jedi female or male? How tall is the Jedi? And do you know if the Jedi has a partner?"

The human slowly shakes his head, "There um is something I do know. There was a Trandoshan here a couple of days ago. He was talking to someone and he mentioned the Jedi temple, some girl, and something about revenge."

"That's it?" Dragon asks as the guy nods. Once Dragon got that the guy is telling the truth he let him go, "So it looks like a Jedi is behind this."

"But now we know the Jedi may have a partner. If that's the case then we will have to interrogate every Trandoshan around here to be certain," Bo-Katan cracked her knuckles a bit, which is something Dragon doesn't like his ex-wife doing.

"Let's bash some heads in then," Bo-Katan walks out of the bar as Dragon leaves some money on the counter for the damages.

_(Naboo (James's pov)_

The party ended well and I helped finish cleaning up, while the others got some sleep. I decided to do this so I can continue investigating who was behind the attack at the Jedi temple. I didn't tell the others about this, except with Eve since I needed her to help me find out some information. I didn't want to tell the others and have the others be worry. They have enough to worry about than have this on their minds.

I was at the bridge looking over the information Ahsoka send me. It seems one of the maintenance crew may have been behind the attack using Nano-droids. Dangerous little guys since they are so small you wouldn't be able to see them or think they're a threat.

Ahsoka thinks whoever was behind this planted the Nano-droids then left as it blew up the hanger. However, the droid she's working with told her that they couldn't find any bomb residue and they haven't been able to find anything on the guy who was behind this.

She also told me that there are rumors that are spreading that a Jedi was behind this. Ahsoka was worried that a Jedi has turned to the dark side. She even told me unless they find out who was behind the attack then the Senate may send the police to handle the investigation. That was something the Jedi didn't want.

"Eve, what do you think?" I asked her as she finished analyzing the Nano-droids.

"The droids are from the Republic and were made by someone. As for a Jedi being behind this I can safely say not a possibility," I sigh in relief glad that a Jedi wasn't behind this, "However, I believe whoever is behind this and from what you told me about the Senate's involvement I believe that whoever committed this attack is trying to harm the Jedi by making it seem one of their own is behind this attack."

"A politic being behind this? Huh? Not the first time I heard a politician being behind something like this," in truth it wasn't I heard many politic doing horrible things just to gain political power, "I guess we'll have to wait to see what Ahsoka found."

Speak of the devil my communicator was informing me Ahsoka is contacting me, "James, what did you find out?"

I wish she didn't contact me just yet till Dragon called me back, "Not much, waiting for Dragon to get me some information, but we have reason to believe a Jedi wasn't behind this,"

I saw Ahsoka sigh in relief when she heard that, "That's good, we did find out who was behind the attack. It was Letta, she's the wife of Jackar, and she fed her husband Nano-droids and made him into a bomb."

"Whoa, so she turned her husband into a bomb?" Ahsoka nodded as I was a little surprised that a wife would do that to her husband, "Wow, he must have done something to piss her off huh? Did she say why she did it?"

Ahsoka shook her head a little, "No, my master and I are planning on interrogating her later. Still we don't think she acted alone. We think someone helped her and whoever that is."

"May still be a Jedi huh?" Ahsoka nodded as she looked worried a Jedi was really behind all of this, "Don't worry, just get some rest, and I promise when I get some information I'll send them to you and the Jedi."

"Thank you James and be careful," Ahsoka said as she was glad James was helping her, but wanted him to be safe.

"You too angel," Ahsoka was gone and now I needed to think of what to do about this.

"Should we tell the others now?" Eve asks wondering if they need to tell the others.

"Not yet, I don't want them to know just yet. However, we should make our way near Coruscant just in case," Eve nods as she gets the ship ready for takeoff.

I walk over to the viewport and I sigh. I hope Dragon finds the proof we need to help bring down whoever is behind this attack. I also hope Ahsoka will be okay. I couldn't shake the feeling whoever is behind this will strike again soon and if that is the case then I sense Ahsoka will be caught in the crossfire.

**The chapter is over and now Dragon has a lead. But will the lead help them or will it be a dead end? Plus will James get the answers he's seeking before. Well you saw the episodes so you know what will happen with Ahsoka. There will be some differences of course so the episode and the chapters won't be all the same.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome back everyone and now we get to the episode, "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much." This was a great episode and it reminded me a little movie called, "The Fugitive" starring Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones. Great movie and one many I'm sure have enjoyed seeing. Now like I said before this chapter will be different from the episode. So don't expect everything to be like from the episode.**

**Thank you to those who left reviews on the story I appreciate it and thanks to all those who have like the story. I appreciate the comments you all left in the story and the hits I have gotten on this story. Now then it's time to begin so let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Frame**

_Hyperspace (James's pov)_

"Soooo we're heading to Coruscant to see Ahsoka huh? Is there any particular reason why you didn't tell us this before we went to sleep?" Adam asks as Rose, Adam, and Eve are at the cockpit with me, while Eve flew the ship through hyperspace.

"I um wanted to surprise you guys that's all," I wanted to tell them the truth, but I also didn't want them to worry.

Rose isn't convinced as she knew James was lying, "James, two things can happen. You can either tell me what's going on or I will find out through painful means."

I gulped knowing Rose will do it. I guess lying to her won't work so maybe I should tell her, "Okay, um Ahsoka contacted me and told me that um…someone blew up the Jedi temple hanger?"

Rose and Adam were silent as I waited to hear their reactions. Rose approached me and slapped me in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us this before James? Why did you lie to us?"

"Did Eve know?" Adam asks as Eve remained silent not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ahsoka contacted me yesterday and told me during the party. I didn't want the party to get ruined and I didn't want you guys to worry," I really didn't want them to worry, after the whole war on Mandalore thing ended. I wanted my crew to rest up and relax.

"James, I would have understand and would have postpone the party for next time. I just wish you could have told me about this sooner," I sigh knowing Rose was right. Rose would have understood but I didn't think.

"I just wanted you to have a party that didn't end with us canceling it due to work or someone attacking us," I really wanted to give my sister a nice, normal, relaxing party with no work.

Rose sighs as she approaches me. Rose wraps her arms around me as she pulls me in for a hug, "I know you meant well brother and I'm happy that you gave me a normal party. But I don't want you to lie to me about something like this. I know you love Ahsoka and if she needs help I would understand. We could have postpone the party and help her.

"Thanks Rose," I'm so lucky to have a sister who is understandable and kind.

"Besides I didn't want to tell you guys this yesterday, but the party wasn't as fun as the ones before. I always enjoy fighting someone who tries to ruin the party. It makes my birthday more exciting and fun," I laugh a little knowing Rose did have some fun fighting people on her birthday, "So, we'll land the ship far from the city and you go help your girlfriend. We'll go talk to any of our contacts to see if they got anything."

I nodded, "I already contacted Sarah. She said she will help out once she is done dealing with certain Hutt council members."

"I guess we should tell the others then?" Adam asks as Rose shakes her head.

"Nope, just tell them we're going to Coruscant to see Dex," I nodded in agreement with my sister hoping the plan works.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I stood next to my master as we waited for Master Yoda to begin with the funeral. I look in front of me to see the bodies of the fallen Jedi who died in the explosion thanks to Letta. The chancellor is here as well, along with Tarkin who I was surprise to see him here for the funeral. I never liked him ever since we first met long ago. He is what Rose would call an ass kisser who kisses up to the chancellor to get ahead in this world.

I turn to Barriss as I sense she is very sad. I'm sad too, but I sense she knew one of the Jedi who died. I could sense she was close to one of them. I knew some of them as well, but I never had the chance to get to know them. In a way I'm glad since their loss would be hurt me as well. I know if I lost James that would have hurt even more.

Master Yoda decided it was time to begin with the funeral, "One with the Force they are and our job it is to remember in time also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels our bodies are and we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence I ask to remember and to move on."

As the room became silent I turn to Barriss to see how close she was to one of them, "You were close to one of them?"

Barriss nodded, "Tutso Mara we trained together. He taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly."

I felt sorry for Barriss. I knew the feeling of losing someone like how I tried to save Kalifa's life, but couldn't save her, and it felt like I failed her when I promised her I would get her off that planet. I just hope Barriss can move on from this. I know it will take time, but she is strong, can get through this with some help.

"I'm sorry Barriss," Barriss nods her head as Master Yoda begins the funeral.

"Live for the living Jedi we must. Live through us forever they will," Master Yoda tapped the floor with his cane as the bodies sunk into the floor and were cremated as the funeral was over.

As the funeral ended I joined my master and Barriss as we walked down the halls of the Jedi temple. Admiral Tarkin joined us as well. Something I didn't like much since I never got used to being around Tarkin. I don't know why just something about him I never liked.

"So master, what's going to happen to Letta now?" I ask my master wondering what we will be doing with Letta.

"The bomber has been moved," Tarkin explained which surprised me.

"Moved? Where? Why should she be moved?" I ask wondering where they took Letta and why was she taken from the Jedi temple.

Tarkin explained why they removed Letta from the Jedi's custody, "The Republic military has taken her into custody."

I scoffed by what she heard, "I thought the Jedi were going to handle this?"

Tarkin continued explaining, "Clones were killed which makes this attack a military matter. An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the senate."

"Admiral Tarkin is right," Anakin said agreeing with Tarkin, "Letta isn't a Jedi. It's not our right to be judge or jury over a citizen of the Republic."

I would normally disagree with this whole thing, but thanks to the training James gave me about learning to control my temper a little I realize my master and Tarkin as much as I hate to admit it is right.

"So, what are you going to do to her then?" I ask wondering what will happen to Letta.

"Well I plan to interrogate her later to find out what she knows," Tarkin walks near the elevator and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"And if she knows anything you will let us know?" I ask wondering if Tarkin will let us know anything.

"Of course," my master walked over to talk to Tarkin while I turn to Barriss noticing something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" Barriss grabbed my hand and took me away from my master, "Barriss, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm just still thinking about all that has happened. By the way why did you go to the infirmary?" Barriss asks wondering why Ahsoka went to the infirmary.

"What do you mean?" I ask asks wondering what Barriss knows.

"I went to check on the wounded and saw you leaving the room. Is everything okay?" Barriss asks as Ahsoka is getting even more worry.

I was about to tell her when my master contacted me, "Ahsoka, head to the war room we're needed."

I mentally sigh in relief that I got saved, "Okay I'll be there," I turn to Barriss who was still worried, "I promise when I come back I'll tell you, just please don't tell anyone."

Barriss sighs in frustration, but agrees, "Okay, just tell me soon okay?"

I nod and took off. I really hope Barriss doesn't tell anyone. In a way though I'm glad she knows because I'm going to need a lot of help when I tell Anakin the truth, before I tell James the truth.

_Underworld (James's pov)_

I made it down to the underworld looking for Dragon and Bo-Katan. I left the others as soon as we landed and Rose promised me she would tell them I went to go see Ahsoka. I contacted Ahsoka and she told me she was heading off to see the criminal Letta. Ahsoka told me Letta wanted to speak with Ahsoka and Ahsoka alone. I didn't like that, but Ahsoka told me everything would be okay.

I trust her, but I don't trust this Letta woman. I made it to the abandon building where Dragon and Bo-Katan were meeting me. I looked around to be sure I wasn't followed. I wore a cloak and hood to cover my body and face. I also wore a mask to keep my face hidden. I'm still wanted by the Republic and if the criminal underworld knew I was here then that would be very bad.

I look around to try to find Dragon and Bo-Katan. I wonder where they could be. As I walk deeper into the room I ducked quickly as a blaster shot was shot right near my head. I took out my blaster and opened fire taking down three droids. As I turned around I saw a gun being aimed at my face.

"Slow as always?" I saw it was Dragon who was aiming the blaster at my face.

I smiled and whistled to him to look down. Dragon looks down to see I had my blaster aimed right at his crotch. Dragon and I begin to laugh as we put our blasters away.

"Good to see you again D. How are you? And how are things with Bo-Katan?" I ask as we shook hands.

"Good good, still giving me some trouble that woman. But that's why I love her," Dragon said laughing some more.

I nodded and sigh, "Is that right Bo?" Bo-Katan appeared behind me, though I knew she was there, "You giving the guy trouble?"

Bo-Katan scoffed, "If I take it easy on him then he'll get sloppy and weak. I won't let that happen and anyways we didn't come here to socialize remember?"

I nodded knowing why they're here, "What did you find out?"

Dragon took out a small disc and handed it to me, "This contains all the evidence we found that indicates Letta didn't work alone and that she is working for a Jedi."

I was afraid of this. If a Jedi did turn then I wonder who it is, "Give me the small summary."

Dragon motions for Bo to explain, "Letta has no experience with Nano-Droids and we know her husband couldn't have brought back those machines from the Jedi temple since employs are checked if they take or try to steal any Republic weapon or military property. We also spoke to many criminals in the underworld and we found out she was met by a Jedi who threaten her to commit this crime or else."

Dragon explained next, "According to our source the Jedi taught Letta how to program the Nano-Bots and gave her the idea to feed them to her husband. Along with that we think we also believe we found out who the Jedi's partner is."

"Partner?" I ask wondering who was working with the Jedi.

"A Trandoshan came here a few days ago speaking with a hooded figure who we believe is the Jedi. Whoever the Trandoshan guy is we know he has a grudge with a Jedi in the temple and that they are planning on framing that Jedi for the crime," I wonder why they would go all this trouble to frame someone and the question is who is this Jedi they are framing? I listen in on the rest of Dragon's report, "Bo-Katan and I have been trying to find this Trandoshan, but he disappeared. We know he's in the underworld, but it's too big for us to search so we can't find him."

I shook my head thinking about this whole thing. "All right, I'll go see Ahsoka and talk to her about this. Hopefully she'll use this information to tell the council they may have a traitor among them."

"We'll continue our search. We may have someone who can help us but we need to get to him before anyone else does," I nod as Dragon and Bo-Katan left to find their informant.

As I was ready to leave someone began to try contacting me, "What's up?"

Its Eve and she sounds worried, "James it's me, listen something bad happened. It's Ahsoka she has just been arrested for the murder of Letta."

I was shocked by what I just heard. Ahsoka was arrested? Oh man this isn't good. I needed to go to her to find out what happened, "Eve, can you get into the Republic Prison?"

"Yes, you aren't planning on breaking her out are you?" I knew breaking her out would make her look guilty, but if she needs me then I need to help her.

"Yes, but just be on standby and also find out what happened then get back to me understand?" I needed to know if Ahsoka intentionally killed Letta which I doubt or someone killed her then made it seem Ahsoka did it.

"Right away," I turned off my communicator and took off running from the building.

_Prison (Ahsoka's pov)_

I couldn't believe what just happened. Earlier I was at the Jedi temple with my friends and my master, then the next thing I know I'm here in a prison cell after Letta was killed. Letta called for me to see her. I didn't know why, but I was told she would only talk to me. I didn't know why just me, but whatever it was I went to go talk to her.

When I got there she told me alone in her cell that a Jedi was the real mastermind behind the attack. I didn't believe her until she began telling me how the Jedi felt the Jedi Order has changed and how the attack was to send a message to the order. I was about to get a name from her until she was killed. Someone or something used the Force to lift her then choke her to death. When the clones came in they thought I was behind the attack even when I told them I didn't do it.

It didn't matter since they had to arrest me. I don't know if this was a trap by the Jedi to bring me here so I can be arrested, but regardless I needed to get out and prove my innocence. I just hope my master arrives soon so I can talk to him. I still secretly have my communicator that James gave me.

He made sure it was made to keep any machine from detecting it, but I still couldn't use it since they have cameras in the cells so if I tried to contact James they'll know I have my communicator. Still I didn't want to risk James coming in to break me out. Ever since he broke out of jail they upgraded this prison to make it stronger than the other one.

The doors opened and I thought it was my master, till I saw it was Tarkin who was coming in. Well I could try to convince him I'm innocent, "Admiral Tarkin I don't know what happened. I went into the room to talk to Letta and she said she was afraid of a Jedi."

Tarkin revealed Letta's hat and tossed it to the corner of the cell, "You don't have to tell me anymore Commander Tano."

I was confused by what Tarkin said, "I don't?"

"No, there are recorders in every room," Tarkin reveals the hologram recording on what happened in the cell, "Curiously the sound wasn't working on this one. It seems the Jedi she was afraid of was you."

I knew that wasn't true, "I did not kill that woman."

"You were the only one here, who else could it have been?" Tarkin said as he continued interrogating me.

"I didn't kill her it was someone else, someone I didn't see," I kept trying to maintain my innocents knowing I didn't kill anyone.

"You know that is very difficult for me to believe," Tarkin knew someone else killing Letta was impossible since they checked and found no one else was anywhere near the room, "This is a secure facility. We don't just have anyone running about and if there was someone else, why did you not sense them?"

Tarkin went to grab my face, but I slapped it away, "I don't know, but I didn't do it."

Tarkin didn't say anything else and just left. As he left I began thinking on what Tarkin said. Why didn't I sense for whoever it was that killed Letta? If it was a Jedi then how can I prove it? They checked the cells around here and didn't find anyone, but the war criminals inside. So now what am I going to do? I sat down on my cell and knew I had to get out, but how?

_Outside the Prison (James's pov)_

I was far from the prison as I looked through my binoculars. I could see the place is very secured and getting Ahsoka out won't be as easy as when I got out. As I thought of a plan for this Bo-Katan and Dragon arrived with Dragon wearing his Mandalorian armor.

"You're late, where were you two?" I ask wondering why they took so long to get here.

"Sorry, had to get my armor on and pick you up this," Dragon handed me a jetpack, except when I grabbed it the jetpack felt light, "I made some modifications. The pack can carry you and extra passengers along with the fuel lasting longer than it used to. Plus it doesn't make loud noises like ours."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to put it to good use," I sigh as I look back at the prison, "I would contact Ahsoka since I'm betting they didn't take her communicator. Still if I try to call her and they find it they'll add to the charge of dating a criminal to the charge."

"Why don't we just blow our way to save her?" Bo-Katan suggested.

"Because then Mandalore will be in trouble and the Republic might think this is an act of war," I explained as I walk back and forth thinking of a plan, "I don't want Rose to get involved or the others since there are too many military soldiers around."

"And if they get captured then that would be a problem. Hey where are the others anyways?" Dragon ask wondering where Rose is or why she hasn't contacted James.

"I send her and Eric to find anything on Letta to see who she talked to. I send the twins to go find anything that can help us find out who is the Jedi traitor, and Eve is trying to hack into the Republic's security systems to find out anything on what happened in the prison cell," Eve explained to me a few minutes ago that the Republic's defenses was making it hard for her to hack into the prison and it would take her time.

"So, what do we do now?" Bo-Katan ask wondering what are they going to do.

"I'll think of something, just go help the twins stay out of trouble okay?" I wouldn't mind the extra hand, but I think the twins need more help than I do.

"You sure?" Dragon asks as I nodded, "Okay, well be careful."

Bo-Katan and Dragon took off while I look back at the prison. I sense something is coming, whatever it is I better be ready.

**Ahsoka is in jail, James is trying to free her, and the others are off to try to free Ahsoka. But the question is will they be able to help Ahsoka be cleared of the charges that are set against her? Well you'll have to wait next time to find out won't you? Also yes I decided now to make the chapters involving the Ahsoka arc four parts like the four part episode arc, with some differences of course.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I would normally wait a while to update, but I found out I have to go take care of some things all day on Monday so I won't have time to update. Also sorry for not making the last chapter have all the parts that happened in the episode, but don't worry I will make up for that with this chapter that will contain the rest of the episode.**

**I also added some stuff that wasn't in the episode, including a little surprise, just so the chapter is not all like from the episode. One more thing, thank you all for giving me 257 reviews and 12,000 hits, wow you people are amazing. Thank you all for making this story so popular. Also I wanted to let you all know it's Kalifa not Katooni who Ahsoka mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Sorry about that Marc and thanks for telling me. My friend wrote that in thinking it would get a reaction. Thank you also to those who left reviews on the story I appreciate it and thanks for the many reviews of this story. I also have decided on something for how this story will end, but will reveal that in time. For now let's focus on the story, but first let's do the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**The Great Escape**

_(Unknown pov)_

_I began to open my eyes as I look around to see I was in some kind of cave. It looks familiar and I felt a familiar presence as well. As I walk deeper into the cave I look around and saw some crystals on the walls. Now this was starting to look familiar._

_I then saw a light nearby. I walked over towards it and saw it was a camp fire. I stared at it and looked around. I soon realized where I was. This is the same cave I was in with Master Kenobi on Mortis so long ago. But how am I here? The cave and Mortis was destroyed when the Force Wielders died._

_"Perhaps maybe you are not on Mortis, but you are having a vision like before," I turned around and I saw a familiar figure standing there._

_"You," I saw it was my so called future self. She approached me, but I kept my distance, "What are you doing here? And what do you mean 'having a vision'?"_

_"I am you remember? I came here to speak with you again. I warned you long ago if you remained with your master you will never have a future," my older self said, "And so far things aren't looking so well for you huh?"_

_"Shut up, I didn't do anything wrong, and when I am clear of the charges I will go free," I once again began arguing with my older self like I did on Mortis long ago._

_"Whoever framed you will make sure that doesn't happen and even if you do get free what if the one who framed you finds out about James? Then they'll use that to put you away or worst," I realized my future self has a point. If whoever framed me finds out about James or find out about me and him, "Not to mention them finding out about your other secret."_

_I shook my head trying to ignore this vision, "Shut up, you don't know anything. Your proof that I will be okay and I will have a future."_

_"Perhaps or perhaps I am still here because I am trying to help you have a future. I am here to warn you to help save you, to save us. To save our future with James, but only if you leave your master before it's too late!" my older self shouted at me trying to warn me._

_"Shut up I don't want to hear your lies!" I shouted as I was getting sick of this woman's lies._

_"Momma, why are you yelling?"I turned around and saw a young little human girl._

_She has long white hair with blue streaks at the end, she has blue eyes, her skin is tan, she's wearing a pink gown dress, and has on around her neck a medallion. I recognized it as the one James gave me. The girl walks over to my older self as she picks up the little girl._

_"Momma, why are you yelling? And who is that girl?"The little girl said pointed at me._

_I was a little shocked that this girl called my future self 'momma', does this mean she's, "I'll tell you later," my older self responded as she turns to me, "I will warn you one last time Ahsoka. Please turn away from your master, otherwise the future we have will never exist."_

_My future self and the little girl soon disappeared as the fire engulfed them both._

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I snap my eyes open and look around to see I am still in prison. I look around and I see I'm alone. I sigh in relief as I'm glad it was just a dream or perhaps though it wasn't a dream. It felt too real. I kept thinking about what my future self said.

If what she said is true, then does that mean I have to leave the Jedi Order? Is that the only way to have the future I saw? Or is there another way? I don't know or have the answers to that. One thing I do know is I won't have a future or leave the Jedi until I prove I am innocent. I went back to sleep as I need my rest before I think of a way to get out and prove my innocence.

_Letta and Jackar's apartment (Normal pov)_

Rose and Eric arrive to the apartment of Letta and Jackar, but snuck in without the military police knowing they were there. Rose and Eric wore latex gloves to keep their fingerprints from being left behind and are wearing special shoes to keep them from leaving any track. As they look around they saw the clones have checked everything, but Rose is convince the clones left something behind.

"What do you think those clones or the Jedi didn't find in here that we can find?" Eric asks as he uses his flashlight to help lighten up the room.

"My mother always taught me to look beyond what even a train Jedi can't see," Rose looks around the room as she let her instincts guide her to where she need to go, "She was never wrong so now I need to follow my gut to help me."

Eric sighs as he kept his guard up to be sure no bombs were left in the apartment. Eric found a picture of Letta and Jackar together where they seem to be happy, "What drives a woman to do what this woman did?"

Rose shrugs her shoulder, "Fear, she was scared of losing her life thanks to some crazy Jedi so she did what she had to do. I'm sure though Jackar's death was quick and painless. More than I can say about the victims."

Eric nods in agreement, "Still I mean she could have warned her husband or you know tell the Jedi when she got captured."

"Remember, she was hired by a Jedi so she probably would have been killed by the Jedi if his or her cover got blown," Rose walks into Letta's room and looks around, "All I know is if someone forced me to try to blow up the temple using you as the bomb I would rather die."

Eric sighs, "Yeah, but if the baby's life is on the line? I don't care what happens to me Rose, so long as you and the baby are safe. I would die for you and the baby."

Rose turns to Eric and walks over to him, "If I ever lose you…please don't ever say that again. I lost so many love ones that I can't lose another. You, James, Ahsoka, the twins, all of our friends and love ones, I can't lose any of you."

Eric nods and hugs Rose kissing her on the forehead, "I know, sorry I brought that up."

"It's okay," Rose turns around to the bed and noticed something.

Rose approached the bed and noticed the painting frame was crooked. Rose noticed something blinking behind it. Rose approaches the painting and removes it. She sees nothing on the wall, but notices something in the painting frame. She removes the back and finds a small com-link. Rose turns to Eric and shows it.

"Still think I was wrong?" Eric smiles at what his fiancé found.

"You always seem to prove me wrong huh?" Eric kisses Rose on the lips as Rose returns the kiss, but breaks it knowing now is not a good time.

"We can kiss later, right now let's head back," Eric nods and follows Rose out of the apartment.

_Prison (Ahsoka's pov)_

I woke up again after getting very little sleep. The beds in these cells are so hard my back cracks a bit. **Note to self when I get out of here I'm going to complain about the conditions of the prison beds.**

I still kept thinking about what my older self said and the little girl that was with her. Is she really my child? I look down and rub my belly thinking if the girl is my own then that means she's in me right now. If that's the case then what will happen if I don't get out of here? And what will happen if they find out I'm pregnant? Will they take my child away?

I walk over to the sink and splashed some water on my face to try and think straight. I have been in here for hours now and my master hasn't come to see me. I guess Tarkin must have had a hand in that. Still I wish with his connections with the chancellor he could have asked him to let him come see me. I look over behind the ray shield and saw on the floor what looks like a cardkey. I look around and saw no one was around so I figure my master did come or at least had it drop off.

"Master, I knew you wouldn't let me down," I use the Force to lift the cardkey as I use it to turn off the ray shield. I step out and look around, "I wonder what you have planned."

I carefully made my way down the hall to see if I can retrieve my stuff. As I did I found the clone guards unconscious and hurt. I checked to see if they were okay. I sigh in relief glad that they aren't dead. Still my master couldn't have done this. James neither or even Sarah…okay maybe Sarah, Rose, or even Bo-Katan, but she would have gone to my cell to free me.

I then spotted my lightsabers and comlink on the ground. I saw someone is trying to contact me, "Hello? Who is this? Why are you helping me?"

I got no answer to whoever it is that helped free me from my cell and made sure I didn't run into trouble, or so I thought. The doors nearby open and I saw Commander Fox entering the room, "What's going on here?"

"It wasn't me," I tried to convince him I didn't do it, but it was too late. Commander Fox activated the alarm letting the whole prison facility know what happened.

I took off running and tried to find a way to escape. I could have just surrender and say I didn't attack the clones, but right now my credibility is low. So that is out, still I have an ace up my sleeve. I took out James's communicator from my sleeve and held it on tight. I needed to find a secure place to contact him and hopefully he is here to lend me a hand.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Korra and Karra snuck their way into the Jedi temple as they headed to the Jedi archives to get the information they need on all the Jedi, at least those who suspected on framing Ahsoka. The twins needed to move fast though. They knew if they get caught that would be bad.

As they walk down the Jedi temple they look around to see how much things have changed since the last time they were here. They saw not much has changed, except there are less Jedi than they remember being in the temple.

Korra spoke, "I guess the war has taken a toll on the Jedi Order huh?"

Karra nodded then spoke, "Yeah, I hope Master Ti is okay."

Korra nodded agreeing with her sister, "Me too sis. Oh hey look there's the room."

Korra pointed where the archives are. She remembers where they are after all the time Master Luminara suggested the girls to take up on some reading, which the girls didn't like since the books she has them read are all boring.

As they head to the archives, Katooni who stayed up late after hearing how Ahsoka got arrested for murder spotted the twins. She wonders what the twins are doing in the temple and why they are heading to the archives. Katooni decides to follow them to find out what they are up to.

_Prison (Ahsoka's pov)_

I found a place to hide for a while till I can try contacting James. As some clones passed by I took my chance to communicate with James, "James you there? James."

"Ahsoka, that you? I'm so glad to hear your beautiful voice again," I laugh a little softly as I am glad to hear James's voice too, "Ahsoka, what happened? And what's going on in the prison?"

"It's a long story and…wait, James are you in the prison?" I ask wondering if it was James who attacked the clones.

"Uh not yet I'm still thinking of a plan to get you out. Kind of involves using one of the tanks and involves using Adam as bait," I rolled my eyes, but I'm glad to hear James didn't attack the clones.

"Listen someone framed me for Letta's death. I don't know who, but I do know is someone helped break me out of my cell, and attacked the clones," James whistles by what I said.

"Damn, why is it your always the one getting in these kinds of situations Ahsoka?" I sigh as I keep asking myself that same question, "All right listen I have a plan. It's crazy, but it involves you escaping, and me saving you."

"That's it?" I ask as I'm a little disappointed that James's plan wasn't well thought out like all his other plans.

"Give me a break I'm winging it. Just try to get away from the clones so I can get you out," I knew James wouldn't suggest this idea unless he does have something plan.

"All right and James, I love you," I decided to tell him that just in case something happens.

"I love you too," I turn off my communicator and took off.

I managed to dodge some clones and continued running to the exit. As I turn the corner I spotted three dead bodies. I approached them and saw they were burned by a lightsaber. I knew my master didn't do this, but whoever did this knowing Tarkin he'll blame me for this. I look around to try to figure out where I am. Once I got an idea how far the exit is I took off to get out of here before I get caught.

I continued running till I heard my master's voice, "Ahsoka! It's me Anakin, stop running!"

I stop and sigh in relief to hear my master's voice, but I knew I couldn't stop, "You can't help me master. Someone set me up."

"I believe you Ahsoka," Anakin believes that his padawan is innocent, but Ahsoka knows no one else will believe her.

"But no one else will," I knew no one was going to believe me so I took off again.

I continue running till I made it out of the prison. I snuck away as she hid behind the large statues of the clones that were near the stone tablet dedicated to the clones who died on Geonosis on the first day of the Clone Wars. I checked my communicator which also works to let me know how far James is. He's not far from here, but I still need to be careful. I can't get caught and be blamed for these murders.

I climb on one of the statues and look over at the refinery. James must be somewhere near there. It's big and it's a good place to escape. I was about to head off when I saw one of the clones spotted me. I took off as they opened fire on me. I continue running as they used a turret to fire at me. They weren't trying to set their blasters on stun. They were out to kill me, just my luck. The clones who I worked with in the past are now trying to kill me. This day is just getting better and better.

I made it down to the refinery as I continue running. I saw the clones were now shooting stun rays at me. Oh sure now they are, I guess my master ordered them to do that. I'm so glad I had my speed to help me block and outrun the stun-rays. If I was slow they would have been able to get a hit on me.

As I ran I spotted a gunship following me. Great, just the last thing I wanted was a gunship following me. The gunship's blast doors opened and the clones opened fire on me. I managed to dodge and block their attacks till one of the clones shot a rocket at me. I fell over the railing dropping my lightsabers.

I got back up and used the Force to grab my original lightsaber. The other I couldn't get it back so I needed to continue running. As I ran up the steps a gunship blocked my path. I turned around and saw another gunship. Soon more clones appeared and they surrounded me. I looked over to see my master was there staring at me.

I could see the look on his face. He didn't want me to run or get hurt. He wanted me to give up. I knew I couldn't. That is not an option for me. I used the Force to jump away from the clones and land on one the pipes nearby. I cut open the pipe and ran inside as I saw I was in the sewers. My luck seems to be getting worst and worst as this day goes on.

I took off running as I knew I couldn't stop. I continued running down the sewer and didn't stop, even when I fell into the disgusting smelly water. I hid from the clones who ran passed me and once I sense I was cleared I continued running. I managed to see a light nearby and ran towards it. When I got there well let's just say my luck has officially gone bad.

I saw the light at the end of the tunnel led to the outside. That would be good, if it didn't lead to the underworld where the low class and criminals live. I really need to choose where I run to next time. As I turned around to find another way out I saw my master running towards me.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" I saw my master was alone and no clones with him.

"I didn't kill anyone master, I'm being framed," I said hoping my master will believe me.

"I believe you Ahsoka. I know you didn't do it, but running is not going to solve anything," Anakin said trying to convince me to stop running, "We have to prove you're innocent. The only way to prove that is by going back."

I shook my head a little, "No master, if the one who got to Letta is still out there then there is a chance he'll get to me too. I need to find out who framed me."

"Ahsoka trust me, I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never. But you need to come back and make your case to the council they can help," I know my master is trying to help, but he can't help me if I'm dead, "Please, you can't do this alone."

"I won't be alone trust me," I look down and smile as I turned back to my master, "Wish us luck."

I jump out of the sewers, but as I fell towards the underworld I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I look over and saw James appeared using his jetpack and caught me from falling. He held me close as I wrapped my arm around him. James flew near where Anakin is as he saw us both. I saw he was still worry, but I could sense he trusts me, and trusts James. James flew off away from Anakin and the clones as we headed towards the city.

"What took you?" I ask wondering why James took so long to find me.

"Sorry angel, haven't gotten use to flying this new jetpack. Now let's head back to the others," I nod as James flew us towards the others.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Katooni entered the archive room where it contains the list of names of the Jedi in the Jedi temple. Katooni looked around and tried to find where the twins are. Katooni got inside and saw the twins weren't in the room. Katooni could have sworn they were in here. Katooni decided to leave when she noticed a small device nearby. As she goes to inspect it something hard hit her from behind knocking her out.

Korra spoke, "Karra, what did you do?

Karra spoke, "I don't know I panicked. What do we do now?"

Korra spoke, "I don't know. I know the device Eve gave us is complete, but we can't leave her here since someone might think she did something bad."

Karra came up with an idea, "I know I know let's take her back."

Korra smiles, "Great idea sis. Then we can explain the problem and hope she will understand."

Korra and Karra grabbed Katooni and began to drag her out of the room as they spoke at the same time, "Let's hope the others understand why we did this."

**Oh boy, the twins have kidnapped Katooni, and now Ahsoka is wanted for more murder charges. Not good for either girls huh? Oh well these things happen. At least Ahsoka is safe and is heading to meet up with the others. I wonder what the twins will say about what they just did. And I wonder if the crew will go after Tarkin as well. I think many wouldn't mind doing that.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome back everyone and I hope everyone is ready for another chapter of the Outlaws. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and what Ahsoka will do now that she is being wanted by the Republic. So I hope everyone likes what will happen next and will like the surprises I include in the chapters.**

**Also I want to thank those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it. Now let's get started on the story then since I'm sure many don't care much about this part of the story, but first let's do the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Journey to the Underworld**

_Unknown location (Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I made it back to the ship where the others greeted me, everyone except for Rose, Eric, and the twins. James told me they were heading back, but Rose needed to go buy some clothes for me to wear since I am wanted by the Republic so I need some new clothes to blend in till they can prove my innocents.

I am so glad to be here with the others. Still I wish it was on good circumstances. James took off to talk to the others while Marcus took me to get checked out. When Eve asked me why my clothes are wet I explain that I fell in some sewer water and how it began to rain when we got back to the ship. So Marcus placed a blanket over me then took me to the infirmary to get checked out.

Marcus checked my sight, hearing, nose, and other senses to see if they are okay. He also did a blood test to be sure I didn't get infected by the sewer water, "All right so far your vitals and senses are okay. Will wait for your blood test to come back before we are sure you're clear. Now strip down and I'll have some clothes ready for you to wear when I get back."

"Wh-what?" I blush a little by what Marcus said.

"Take off your clothes. They're wet I need to take them to get clean and dry," Marcus pus way his medical equipment, "Unless you want to get sick or die of hypothermia."

I sigh knowing I couldn't argue with Marcus since he made a good points. Marcus got up and went towards the door, "I'll knock twice letting you know I found some clothes and will leave them by the door. See ya kid."

Marcus left leaving me alone in the room. I began taking off my clothes as I look around the room. What a day. First I got frame for murder, then I broke out of prison by someone who I think is the same one who framed me, and then I get saved by my boyfriend only to come here to get naked on his ship. I wonder how bad can things it get?

The door opened as Eve came in just as I was down in my undergarments, "Oh hello Ahsoka how are you feeling?"

I cover myself up as I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment, "Um Eve a little privacy please?"

Eve giggles as she approaches me and removed my arms away from my body, "Relax, I may not be a real living woman, but mentally I am. So don't worry. This isn't the first time I have seen a naked woman."

"Oh um right of course," Eve moves a blanket near me as she looks away allowing me to change.

"But if you feel uncomfortable me seeing you be naked then I will respect your privacy," I smile as I'm glad Eve understands why I felt uncomfortable with her watching me change. I finish taking off my bra and panties as Eve placed the blanket around me then took my clothes placing them together, "We'll have them clean up in an hour. So feel free to wear the clothing of Rose."

"Oh I don't know about that. Would she mind?" I didn't want to wear any clothing that doesn't belong to me.

"Its fine, some of these won't fit her anyways in a few more months," two knocks came to the door as Eve opened it and saw some clothes on the floor. She grabbed them and set them near me.

"Yeah, good point," I remember James telling me Rose is pregnant and is going to be a mom.

Eve finishes putting my clothes away and walks towards the door, "Anyways, I have to go Ahsoka. But once you finish getting dress meet us at the cockpit, you do remember how to get there right?"

I sigh in annoyance, "I won't get lost like last time Eve okay?"

Eve nods and leaves the room. One time I got lost in this ship and everyone thinks I still need help to get around. I got dress in Rose's clothes which I have to admit are more comfortable than my clothes, except the sleeves are a little long. Still this is only temporary until my clothes come back and the ones Rose is getting for me come.

A knock came on the door as its Marcus, "Hey Soka got your blood results back. Can we um talk?"

I use the Force to open the door as Marcus came in, "So I'm clear then?"

I could sense Marcus seems concern and was nervous. I hope I was okay and I didn't accidentally pick up something from the sewers, "Um you're clear, but uh I found something else."

"What?" I wonder what Marcus meant till he handed me the chart. I sigh as I saw what was making Marcus so nervous. I guess I should have expected him to find out, "Yes Marcus I am."

Marcus sighs and sits down, "Tell me everything kid."

_Cockpit (Normal pov)_

"Sooooo Ahsoka is wanted and the bounty on her has um grown," Adam explains as he showed a hologram form of the wanted poster of Ahsoka as she was worth half of how much James is worth alive, "If this keeps up, then you two will have something else in common."

James sighs as this was the last thing he wanted for Ahsoka to be hunted down as a criminal, "Did you guys find anything?"

"Rose and Eric said they found a comlink that they believe belongs to the Jedi who contacted Letta. As for the twins they said they got the information on the Jedi members," said Eve as she explains what they have so far, "As for me I managed to get the recording on what happened in the cell with Ahsoka and Letta, along with the videos on what happened in the prison."

Eve plays the video of Letta being choked, while Ahsoka has her hands out as if she was the one choking her, "That makes her look guilty," said Kane as they watch the video.

"What's with the no sound?" said James as he asks Eve why they couldn't hear anything.

"The sound was disabled before Ahsoka arrived. The other videos on who attack the guards and who killed the clones were disabled as well, however the time was still working," Eve shows the timeline where the guards get taken out, to the key being drop off outside Ahsoka's cell, and shows the time Ahsoka breaks out of her cell.

"That proves she didn't do it, what about the one involving the three dead clones?" James asks as Eve shows the time where Ahsoka was spotted by the clone commander is around the time the video feed where the three clones are disappeared. It then reappears a few minutes before Ahsoka got there, "Again that proves she didn't kill those clones."

"Maybe, but knowing the Republic they'll say she is working with an accomplice or she is working for the Separatist," said Adam thinking on how the Republic can still blame Ahsoka for these crimes.

"I doubt that," the others turned around to see Rose throwing the comlink to Eve, "If she did do it then why didn't she retrieve this when she was at the apartment with her master?"

"Eve, can you trace where that comlink is connected to?" said Eric as he asks Eve to trace the com-link while dropping a bag of clothes nearby.

"I think so, but I'll need time, just like I need time to find a way to get the sound back in the recording," Adam grabs the cable and pushed his sister's hair away from the back of her neck so he can connect her to the ship.

"Can you? I mean is it possible for you to get the sound back?" James asks as Eve nods.

"Yes, but that will take me much longer. A day or a day and a half," everyone sighs by the amount of time Eve needs to clear Ahsoka, "I also will need the data from the twins."

"Why? There's got to be hundreds of Jedi at the temple how will you know who is the guilty on?" Kane asks wondering why Eve needs the information.

"The device I gave the twins will only get the list of Jedi members who are padawans, knights, and masters who have experience with Nano-technology. Along with having been in the war for long and having issues with the Jedi Order," said Eve as she explains while plugging herself into the ship, "I'll then use the security footage I copied from the Jedi temple to only find the ones who weren't in the temple during the time Ahsoka was arrested for murder."

"Good, that should help us find who did this. I should contact Dragon and Bo to see how they're progress on finding the one who helped the Jedi get the bombs," as James was about to contact his friends he saw the twins dragging someone, "Girls, what are you doing?"

The twins look at James and spoke at the same time, "Nothing."

James crossed his arms and stared at the twins, "Nothing or something?"

The twins looked at each other nervously as they couldn't hide it anymore, "Okay! We went to get the information and we didn't notice someone followed us. So we hid and when that person showed up we knock them out and dragged them back here."

Rose approached the twins, "Who?"

The twins removed the bag over the person they kidnapped, "Katooni."

"WHAT!"

_Underworld (Dragon's pov)_

"Ahhhhhhh! Please don't drop me I'll tell you anything you want to know!" Of all the things Bo has done in the past, dangling a man in the air from the tallest building in the underworld is by far the worst. Well one of the top 8 worst things she has done.

"You will tell us then who is the Trandoshan who hired you and who the Jedi is that hired him," said Bo-Katan to the human man known as Bennie as she holds him upside down from his ankle.

We found him a couple of hours ago after finding out he is working for the Trandoshan who is helping the Jedi who was responsible for the explosion, along with framing Ahsoka Tano. I tried to talk to him since Bo and I try the whole good cop and bad cop thing. When talking to him didn't work, Bo decided to try her way.

"Hurry up Bennie before my friend here drops you to your death," I sat on the ledge of the building watching Bo hold the guy ready to drop him at anytime.

"Okay okay I'll tell you just please don't drop me!" I motion for him to talk now or he will die, "I never saw who the Jedi is, but I did see the Trandoshan. Only I don't think he really was one."

"Why?" I ask confused by what Bennie meant.

"Part of his face looked robotic, like he was some kind of cyborg or something. All I know is that he hired me to help Letta along with help him by giving him the plans to the Republic prison," Bennie said as he explained his role in the frame up, "I swear though I didn't have a choice. The guy wasn't even going to pay me he said if I didn't do this he would kill me."

"Who is the Trandoshan and why did he need the plans?" I ask wondering why he needed the plans to a prison.

"He said the Jedi needed them and who the guy is…please don't make me tell you he'll kill me," Bo sighs and let's go of the guy as he falls screaming.

I sigh and go on after him as I flew down next to him, "Two choices tell me the name or die."

"Okay okay I'll tell you his name is Hunter!" Before Bennie hit the ground Bo caught him using her cable to wrap around the legs. He looks up shaking in fear as he saw Bo caught him, "Y-you peo-people a-are cr-crazy."

I nod, "Yes we are."

Bo released him as he fell to the ground. We took off to find the others and tell them what we found out. Hopefully with this information we can use it to find the guy who is working for the Jedi and make them confess to their crimes.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

"Thank you for not telling the others Marcus. I know James needs to know soon and I should take it easy. But I can't until I find out who framed me," I finished telling Marcus everything about my secret and hopefully he keeps it a secret from James since I didn't want him to know.

"Kid, that's not a wise idea to do. If you get hurt or anything happens then the results will end bad, for you and the baby," Marcus explains not wanting to risk Ahsoka getting hurt, "Let us handle this and we'll find the truth."

"No Marcus, I won't sit around hiding while everyone is working to prove my innocents. I want to find out the truth and find out why I was framed," I know Marcus means well, but I can't hide in the shadows while everyone risks everything to help me, "I promise I'll be careful. Just promise me you won't tell the others."

Marcus sighs as he knows he can't get Ahsoka not to stay, "Fine, I promise. Just make sure to tell James soon."

I nod as we walk towards the cockpit where we saw the others. I could sense there was a lot of negativity in the room. I look over and see the twins in the middle of the room as it looks like they are in trouble.

"What's going on?" I ask wondering what happened.

James sighs and explains "The twins came back with the information we need. Eve is working to find out who is most likely the suspect behind framing you."

"Soooo why do I get the feeling the twins did something bad?" I ask wondering why the twins are in trouble.

"They brought back someone," Rose pressed a button that revealed Katooni is in the holding cell of the ship.

"What is Katooni doing here?" I ask shocked that Katooni is here. I turn to the twins who look scared, "Girls, what happened?"

Korra spoke, "W-we were at the temple trying to help you when your friend saw us."

Karra spoke, "We didn't mean to knock her out, but when she saw us we didn't have any choice. So we brought her here so she doesn't tell on us."

I sigh in annoyance. I know the girls didn't mean to bring Katooni here, but now we have a problem, "Can we send her back?"

James and the crew shook their heads, "No, she saw us when we removed the bag so even if we freed her she might tell the Jedi revealing the rest of my crew."

I knew the council didn't know who the other members of James's crew are. So if Katooni told them what they look like there is a chance they would find out about everyone and would put them on the most wanted along with James. That would make it now impossible for the crew to move around the galaxy without being hunted down.

I know Katooni wouldn't snitch, but after being kidnapped by the crew I'm not sure. So hopefully maybe me talking to her will have her not snitch, "I'll talk to her. Maybe I can reason with her not to tell on you guys."

"Please do before we go with Eric's idea of using a brain leech to wipe her memory," Eric had a box in his hand that said 'Brain Leech' and it was moving around.

"Of course," I left the room and headed to see Katooni. Hopefully I can convince her not to tell anyone and convince her to keep this a secret.

_Holding Cell (Normal pov)_

Katooni woke up a few minutes ago after being knocked out again. She walks around her cell where she is being kept. She also had on a collar that kept her from using the Force. Her lightsaber is missing and she saw no way out of the holding cell. Katooni had a bed that was surprisingly soft. There was a door, but it led to a small restroom. Along with that there is a table with two chairs in the middle of the room.

Katooni wonders why she is here and why the twins knocked her out? Are they the ones who framed Ahsoka for murder? Why would they do that? And what is she going to do? Katooni didn't know what is going to happen, but she hopes someone comes to rescue her. The doors opened and Katooni looked over to see who it is. Much to her surprise it was Ahsoka, "Ahsoka? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Calm down Katooni, please sit down so we can talk," Ahsoka sat down on a chair and motioned for Katooni to sit down.

Katooni did so, but was still confused when she noticed Ahsoka isn't wearing any cuffs or collar to bind her connection with the Force. Katooni also noticed Ahsoka's new outfit and wonders why she is wearing them.

"Ahsoka, what is going on? Please tell me. Why am I here?" Katooni is so confuse right now she just wants to know the truth.

Ahsoka decides it is best to tell Katooni, "Katooni, calm down and I'll tell you everything."

Katooni nods, "Just tell please tell me."

"Okay here we go," Ahsoka begins explaining everything to the youngling and she hopes she understands when she finishes.

_Cockpit (James's pov)_

"Soooo despite the evidence we handed to Skywalker, Tarkin is still convinced Ahsoka committed this crime. What a douche bag," I couldn't believe that asshole still believes Ahsoka is guilty. I wish I could go find him and teach him a lesson.

"I say he framed her and we should go find Tarkin to make him talk," said Rose who suggested torturing Tarkin as Eric takes out a box that says 'Rose's torture devices'.

"I say we smack him over the head with a hammer, take him out to Tatooine, and bury him in the desert," said Kane and Marcus who suggested the same thing at the same time.

"I say we tie him to a chair, lock him in a dark room, and have him listen to this Gungan I know from Naboo who is super annoying," Adam suggested.

"All good ideas guys trust me, but harming Tarkin isn't going to help Ahsoka. What we need is the one behind framing Ahsoka to have her be cleared," I knew in order to help Ahsoka we need to find the one behind the attack and bring the Jedi to justice so Ahsoka can be clear of the charges.

"That's going to be hard to do since even if we get the Jedi we still need a confession, which I doubt the Jedi will give us," I knew Rose is right. In order to get Ahsoka clear not only do we have to catch the Jedi, but make them confess.

Eve appeared in hologram form with the results, "I calculated that only one Jedi was unaccounted before the attack at the prison and has knowledge on Nano-technology."

"Good, I'll go to the underworld to find his partner. I'll get Dragon and Bo to keep the clones busy. In the meantime you guys find the Jedi and make him confess," the others nodded as I turn to the twins who were in the back, "And your punishment you two is to take Katooni home when Ahsoka is done and no inventing machines for a month."

The twins whined at the same time, "Awwww but James."

"Want to make it two months?" The twins shook their heads and took off running. I sigh as I went to check on Ahsoka and see how she's doing with her friend.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I finish telling Katooni everything, especially how James is trying to help prove my innocents, "Now you know. That's why I need you to keep this quiet until we can prove I'm innocent."

"Ahsoka, how come you didn't see or sense who was in the room?" Katooni asks wondering why Ahsoka didn't sense the one who killed Letta.

I sigh and shook my head a little, "I don't know, but hopefully once we find the culprit it won't matter. Just promise me you won't say a word, okay?"

Katooni nods, "Ahsoka, I need to head back to the temple. If I'm not back then they might think I got kidnapped or something."

I agree, if the council finds out Katooni is missing they might think I kidnapped her or something, "I'll James take you back, just be careful okay? If this rogue Jedi framed me there is no telling who else he'll frame or kill to keep their secret safe."

Katooni nods and hugs me, "Be careful."

I return the hug and nod, "I will, you be careful too Katooni."

Katooni opens and door and leaves. I sat down on the bed and look up. I'm glad she's okay with this, I just hope the council don't find out she was with us. Otherwise they might charge her for helping me.

I came out of the room and saw James walking over, "Is everything okay?"

James nods, "Yeah, the twins are sending Katooni back."

"That's good, so shall we go find the one who framed me?" I saw James looks concern, "What?"

"I don't think you should come with me Ahsoka. If they capture you or you get hurt I wouldn't forgive myself," I know James is worried about me, but I need to do this.

"I'll be fine James don't worry. I want to find the one who frame mad and find out why I was the one who was framed," James nods, but then remembers something.

"Oh by the way the twins found this," James handed me the medallion he gave me long ago and how it belonged to his father, "If you had this with you I bet you wouldn't have gotten framed."

I smile as I take the medallion back and place it around my neck, but hid it under my shirt, "Thanks James, now let's go find the bastard who helped the Jedi before he escapes," James nods and follows Ahsoka.

_Level 1313 (Unknown pov)_

"The Jedi escaped just as you planned, but before I could capture her she was rescued by James," I explain the problem to my employer, "We'll need to find a way to lure her out now."

"Don't worry," said my employer in hologram form, "She will seek you out. However, I want James alive so I can get the information out of him. You can kill him afterwards, but not until I get what I need."

"Oh of course don't worry, I will," I turn off the transmission as I chuckled, "Then, again I could always say that he died during the chase. How's that fool going to know?"

I continued laughing as I knew everything will go according to plan. My plan, as for the Jedi's plan, well I just don't give a fuck.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Anakin returned to the temple after talking to Padme. He spoke to her about what happened and how he is going to look for Ahsoka to bring her back. He needed to find out also who framed Ahsoka and bring them in alive. That means he has to keep his anger under control and kill the culprit. If he did kill the culprit then Ahsoka will never be clear of the charges.

As he walks down the hall he spots Obi Wan approaching him, "Anakin, the council is looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was just I needed to clear my head," Anakin explain hoping his friend won't ask any more questions on where he is.

"I see, well the council has decided to send you and Master Plo to find Ahsoka and bring her back," said Obi Wan as he explains what Anakin is doing.

"So the council is not going to investigate on Ahsoka being innocent?" Anakin asks a bit upset the council won't try proving Ahsoka is innocent.

"I know she is innocent Anakin, but we need to find her to find out the truth. If we don't, then there is a chance some criminals will go try to capture her," Anakin remembers the senate putting a bounty on Ahsoka, dead or alive, "Find her and bring her back."

Anakin nods, "I will, I'll bring her back."

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I boarded a train as we headed towards where we would find our contact. A few minutes ago Dragon contacted us saying he got someone who might be able to help us. Someone who has information on the Trandoshan who helped the rogue Jedi framed me for murder. However, the contact wanted to meet James alone.

Dragon and Bo-Katan couldn't find who the contact is or find the Trandoshan so we didn't have any choice but to go meet with the contact. I'm coming along so that this isn't some sort of trap. James had Bo and Dragon take off to keep an eye on the twins who are with Barriss at the Jedi temple. I didn't like that they were there, but there was nothing I could do. At least hope that they'll be okay.

James and I wore cloaks that Rose gave us to head towards the city. Rose also bought me some new clothes as well. I had on black color leggings, gray shorts, black vest top, dark blue long sleeves, black belt with a gold buckle, and black boots. Not bad, still I wish Rose didn't pick a lot of black.

As James and I rode the train towards the location of our contact we kept our eyes out to make sure we weren't being heard or seen by someone, "So far so good. I still wish you didn't have to come."

I know James is worry about me since if someone sees me they might try to capture me. I was okay with that since I'm worried about him too, "If people saw you James they'll arrest you too. We're in this together, no matter what."

James smiles a little as he held my hand, "Okay then," James notices some officers nearby asking for tickets, "We may need to get off otherwise this might turn ugly."

I nod in agreement since we didn't want to risk fighting with people around. As we were about to get off the doors opened and there stood several more officers, "It's the rogue Jedi!"

James and I used the Force sending them flying. We then took off running through the train. I was then grabbed by one of the passengers who tried to restrain me. James punches him and I kicked another guy who tried to attack James from behind. James took out his blaster and opened fire on the floor stopping the officers from approaching. We continued running till we reached our end.

"Now what?" James asks as I knew what we needed to do.

I opened the door as the train was still going, "Jump!"

James and I jump out of the train as the train continued on while we landed on another platform, "That was easy."

I then noticed some guards nearby who spotted us, "It's not over yet."

James grabs my hand and we took off running. We headed towards the elevator where we got inside, as soon as we did though they opened fire on us damaging the elevator. The elevator began to descend as we were plummeting towards the ground fast. James and I looked over to see a young Twi'lek boy was in the elevator with us.

"I got an idea," I got on the ceiling of the elevator and took out my lightsaber, "If I can cut through the ceiling we can get out."

"Uh Ahsoka," I ignored James.

"Don't worry James I'll get us all out of this," the elevator then stopped as I fell in James's arms who caught me.

"I was going to say the elevator has an emergency stop button," James points to the little boy Twi'lek who pressed the button.

"Oh heh sorry I guess I'm not on my game today huh?" I smile as I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassed. I really need to focus.

James and I got through the elevator door and we got out with the little Twi'lek boy. We got him back to his mom who was waiting for him at the bottom. We then took off into the city before the authorities caught up with us.

"So what now?" I ask wondering what we're going to do.

"I'll contact Dragon and see if he can get the contact to meet us somewhere around here. I just hope he finishes up distracting the clones from you long enough to find the proof we need," I nod in agreement wondering how they will exactly distract the clones and Tarkin.

Unbeknownst to the couple they were being followed by a mask figure who is glad her two prey arrived to the lower levels. For now the figure will follow them and strike till the time is right to move in.

_Republic Prison (Normal pov)_

Admiral Tarkin finished presenting the case to the chancellor who orders Tarkin to do whatever it takes to find the padawan fugitive and bring her to justice. As Tarkin heads towards the door he hears some shouting coming from outside. Tarkin grabs a blaster he has with him as he listens in.

He could hear the clones shouting and a lot of blasters being fired. After a few minutes later the noises stop. Tarkin wonders if the padawan came back to try and kill him. As he opens the door he is kicked in the face sending him flying towards his deck. As Tarkin gets up from his deck he is punched in the face and fell on the ground.

Tarkin tries to say something but feels someone putting something in his mouth gagging him. Then sees what looks like a clone putting duct tape over his mouth to keep the gag in. The clone ties up Tarkin with some more duct tape. After a while Tarkin's entire body from his feet to below his head is tied up in duct tape.

The clone spoke in a female voice, "Don't worry Tarkin we won't kill you. But we will use you to help get us some money."

The woman knocks Tarkin out and drags him out of the room. Outside the room standing out in the hallway is another clone who is busy tying up the unconscious clones, "Did you have to tie him up with all that duct tape?"

The male clone asks as the woman removes her helmet revealing herself to be Bo-Katan, "Would you prefer I shoot him?"

The male clone removes his helmet revealing himself to be Dragon, "No, look let's not get into this. We will use this 'kidnapping Tarkin' idea to have the military be focus on getting him back and keep the focus off Ahsoka."

Bo-Katan nods, "We'll act as criminals who want money or power. Sounds good, I still think we should have killed more than a few clones."

Dragon shrugs his shoulder. "Ah well, what can you do? Now let's go before we have more to deal with."

Bo-Katan nods and gives Tarkin to Dragon, "You carry the asshole."

Bo-Katan takes off running while Dragon sighs and drags Tarkin, "Why am I always carrying the assholes?"

**Katooni knows Ahsoka is innocent. Will she able to keep where Ahsoka is safe? Will James and Ahsoka find the proof they need to clear Ahsoka? It also seems that the crew decided to capture Tarkin to keep the clones busy, think it will work? And it looks like someone is following James and Ahsoka. I'm sure many know who that is huh? Find out next time to find out and see you all next time.**

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews from the previous chapter. I appreciate it again guys and I am looking forward to the next one. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative people, if you didn't like the chapter then don't review or write offensive comments. Bye, be safe, and thanks for reading the chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Welcome to the new chapter and I hope everyone will like what will happen in this chapter. We are closing in to the end people. Just this one and one more chapter to go before the end has come for the Ahsoka arc. It's taking a little bit longer than the Ahsoka arc of season 5, but if I made it four parts then I would have to add so much in those four chapters.**

**Also thank you to Count Mallet for the help on my chapters where if I make a mistake you let me know I appreciate it and thanks for the help. Now then let's begin with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Dragon belongs to Greymon Leader and thanks again for your OC my friend. Now let's begin with the chapter, enjoy everyone.**

**Uneasy Alliance and Captured**

_1313 (Ahsoka's pov)_

We made our way through the city we came around an empty alley. So far there didn't appear to be anyone around. That's good, the last thing we need to deal with is someone attacking us or chasing us around the city. We had enough dealing with that earlier to be dealing with it right now.

"Not many people come out at night around these parts. We should be safe here till I can figure out where we are and where we need to go," said James as he takes out his comlink to contact the others.

"You sure this informant is on our side?" I was still unsure about meeting this informant and I think this is some sort of trap. James though he doesn't believe it is a trap and wants to try talking to this informant.

"I'm sure," James tries contacting Rose, but all he got was static, "Must not get a good reception here.

"Hurry up James, I don't want to run into any trouble," I said hoping James hurries up since I had a feeling someone is watching us.

As we wait I sensed something was wrong. I turn around and got kicked by someone as I got send flying towards the ground. I saw James getting send flying by the figure who attacked me as well. Before I could react the figure jumps over and gets on top of me. Then the figure activates two red lightsabers and moves them near my neck preventing me from getting my lightsaber.

"Well well I didn't believe it when I first heard it, but I guess it's true. The senate has put a bounty on your horned little head," the figure removed its helmet to reveal itself to be Assajj Ventress, "And I'm going to be the one who collects."

"Ventress, it was you, wasn't it? You were behind all of this and you framed me," I knew it had to be Ventress who framed me. She is a Sith and had the motives to attack the Jedi temple.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ventress who acted like she didn't know what I was talking about and didn't seem care.

I didn't believe Ventress's lies and knew she had to be the one who framed me, "Yes you do. So what are you now? A bounty hunter?"

"Yes and someone who knows how to make easy money," Ventress picked me up, but as she did James appears using his white lightsaber and aims it near Ventress's neck, "James Thryss, well it's been a long while huh? How's your sister?"

James moves around Ventress, but kept the blade near her neck, "She's fine Ventress, she missed you on Tatooine."

"No, she didn't," Ventress shows James where she got shot by Rose. I could see a burn scar on her right shoulder, "She got me good."

"James, you know Ventress?" I ask wondering how James knows Ventress.

James nods as he tells Ahsoka how he knows her, "We met a few weeks ago when she tried to capture me. She failed and we escaped."

"You never told me that. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask wondering why James didn't tell me about him and the others fighting Ventress.

"I didn't want you to worry," Ventress sees the interaction between James and Ahsoka as she smiles.

"Well well so the Trandoshan was right. You two are together," Ventress laughs a little by what she found out, "Oh this is too good to be true."

"Wait, you know the Trandoshan?" I ask a little surprise Ventress knows about our relationship.

"Hold up, are you the contact who contacted my friend?" James asks as Ventress nods her head, "Damn, I'm glad then I brought Ahsoka with me then and not Rose."

"So you are behind framing me Ventress?" I ask wondering if Ventress was in league with the guy who framed me.

"No, the Trandoshan hired me to help capture you James, but I told him no knowing that I could capture you myself, and of course your little girlfriend here. That's why I tried to capture you weeks ago, but didn't think you were actually in love with Skywalker's little pet," I scowl a bit by what Ventress called me, till James calms me down.

"So why help us now? I don't get it?" James asks wondering why Ventress changed her mind.

"Simple, I heard you're paying for information to help Tano here. So that's why I'm helping for the money, more than what the senate is offering to capture her," I figured that's why Ventress is deciding to help. Just to help herself and herself alone.

"No way, how do we know you're not still working for the guy to capture us both?" I didn't trust Ventress and knew she would betray is the first chance she gets.

"Fine, then I won't tell you who the Trandoshan is and where to find him," James places his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"We know who it is, but what we want to know is what he is planning," said James knowing who the Trandoshan is.

Ventress decides to try something else, "If I tell you what his plan is, will you accept my deal?"

James then deactivated his lightsaber and decides to trust Ventress, "Tell us his plan and we'll deal."

Ventress smiles, "Very well, I'll tell you what he told me then."

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Anakin and Master Plo Koon headed to the hanger to meet up with Commander Wolfe and his men as they are preparing to head off to find Ahsoka. Anakin was informed by the council that they want him to find Ahsoka and bring her in. They have the information Skywalker received that shows Ahsoka was not fully involved in killing the clones, but Tarkin is still charging her for the crime.

He hopes James didn't let Ahsoka out into the city. That was until he got a call that she was spotted in the lower levels. Either James didn't try to stop Ahsoka from being out into the city or her stubbornness made it impossible for James to keep her from staying hidden. Ahsoka reminds Anakin of someone he knows and someone who is as stubborn as she is.

"Skywalker, you all right?" Anakin turns to Master Plo who could sense something was wrong.

"I'm fine I just wish we can find a way to prove Ahsoka's innocence," Master Plo Koon felt the same way knowing he wanted to help prove Ahsoka is innocent.

"We need to find her first Skywalker in order to uncover the truth. If the clones find her they might kill her," Anakin knows that many of the clones from the 501st endured the wrath of a rogue Jedi who got them to kill one another. He knows if they find Ahsoka they might kill her.

Just then one of the clones ran up to Master Plo Koon and Skywalker, "Sirs we just received word that two terrorist kidnapped Admiral Tarkin and are holding him downtown."

Anakin saw this as a good thing for him at least since that means Tarkin's clones can't go after Ahsoka, "I guess one of us should go handle this huh?"

"Indeed, I'll go handle the terrorist and you go find your padawan," Anakin nods half of Plo Koon's clones followed him. Anakin hopes this is James's way of distracting everyone from going after Ahsoka and he also hopes James found something that should help them find the true culprit.

_1313 (James's pov)_

"Soooo let me get this straight. Hunter is working for this rogue Jedi who you never met or know the name, but the Jedi knows about Ahsoka and me thanks to Hunter," I sigh loudly as I'm surprise that this Jedi knows about us, but we know nothing about this Jedi, "Damn, I got to give this Jedi props. To be able to frame Ahsoka and plan this all well without being known by the Jedi, that's impressive."

"I don't think it's impressive and what I want to know Ventress is why? Why did you really not want to work with Hunter? Or rather why didn't you tell the Jedi about James and me?" Ahsoka asks wondering why Ventress didn't turn Ahsoka in knowing if the senate and Jedi found out I'm with Ahsoka then she would be a wanted criminal.

"Because Hunter planned to kill me when he got James and the Jedi was planning to do the same thing since they didn't want any loose ends," Ventress explains why she is helping, "Hunter won't talk since all he wants is to kill you James. You made him very angry with you with what you did to him."

I shrugged my shoulders, "The guy tried to kill me many times. I'm surprised he's still alive after what happened. Still from what you told me how he looks I say it's an improvement."

"Still, how do we know you won't double cross us?" Ahsoka asks wondering how we can trust Ventress.

"You don't, but since James here is a man of his word I'll keep my end of the deal. If you can offer me something good," Ahsoka stares at me wondering if I'll accept the deal with Ventress.

I knew we didn't have much choice and will need Ventress's help, "Instead of money I can offer you something better."

"And what can you give me that is better than money?" Ventress asks wondering what James can offer her that is worth more than money.

"Freedom," I explain the deal hoping Ventress takes it, "Ahsoka here can speak on your behalf and help give you a full pardon for your crimes. That way you don't have to worry about someone coming after you from the Republic or Jedi. I also can offer you a chance to help us take down Count Dooku."

Ventress's interest peaked when James mentioned Dooku, "Go on."

"We know where Dooku is hiding out and we have a plan to take him down. But we'll need help and since you were trained by him you can help us. Not only would you get revenge, but I'm sure taking down Dooku will help get you the pardon," I finished explaining the deal hoping Ventress will accept since we will need her help, "So, interested then?"

Ventress thought about the deal a bit. She could escape and let these two teenagers handle their business on their own. But a chance to not only get revenge on Dooku for betraying her and killing off her fellow Nightsisters is a deal she can't pass up. Plus a full pardon would help her no longer be hunted down by the Jedi or Republic. She finally go to the surface without being chase.

"Very well, but if you two pull something," Ventress extends her hand to James.

I nod and shake Ventress's hand, "We won't now do you know where Hunter is hiding out?"

Ventress shakes her head a little, "No, but I know it's a warehouse where he keeps the Nano-bots."

"We'll need to contact Barriss to see if she found anything," I agree with Ahsoka and turn to Ventress.

"Know where we can find a holo-booth?" I ask wondering if Ventress will be able to help us find a holo-booth.

Ventress scoffs, "Follow me."

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

The twins return with Katooni to the Jedi temple as they look around for any proof of Ahsoka's innocents. They check the security footage with Eve who hacked into the security system to find any of the Jedi she checked who might have been the culprit if they left the temple before Letta Turmond was killed. Eve also added the Jedi who know how to use Nano-Droids and could have snuck into the prison facility.

So far they got nothing. All the Jedi who Eve figures could be the culprit wasn't shown in any of the security footages, "I can't believe this. Maybe I miscalculated, but that can't be. I never miscalculate anything."

Korra spoke, "Except that time with General Grievous arriving on Florrum earlier then you said he would."

Eve admits that was a miscalculation, "Okay, yes that's a good point."

Karra spoke next, "And there's that time you miscalculated how much muffins Marcus can eat."

Eve admits again another miscalculation, "I did not think someone that size could eat so many. It's impossible for a normal human being to consume that many."

Korra spoke, "Or how about-

"Okay enough!" Eve shouted as that is the first time she ever shouted, "I made mistakes, but those are not all life or death situations. This one is. Ahsoka is in trouble and we need to find out who framed her."

The twins speak at the same time, "You can do it Eve. Don't give up."

Eve realizes the twins are right. She can't give up and knows she has to try to find the one who framed Ahsoka, "Thanks girls. Maybe I can try looking up on those who know Ahsoka well and might have access to the Nano-droids."

The twins smile and speak at the same time, "Do your thing Eve."

_Alley (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Nice place you have here." I said as we arrived near where Ventress is staying at. Near her place is a holo-booth where James and I plan to make a call to Barriss.

"Not everyone on Coruscant can live in a luxuries temple on the surface," I remember what James told me how the Jedi are lucky to live in a nice place while everyone else is raised in places like this.

"Thanks Ventress," James got to the holo-booth and began cutting out some wires, "This will keep anyone from tracking the call. Ahsoka talk to Barriss while I go talk to Rose.

I nod as James uses his jetpack to fly high to get a good reception. I activated the holo-booth and managed to contact Barriss, "Ahsoka, I'm so glad to see your okay."

"Same here, what did you find out?" Earlier while I was being checked on by Marcus I contacted Barriss who told me she would get me information that can help prove my innocents.

"I did, I found out that there is a warehouse on level 1315 where Letta was seen. We think that may be where she has the Nano-droids," Barriss says as she gives her friend a lead.

"Thanks, how did you find out?" I ask wondering how Barriss found the information.

"I told you I looked into this and found out," said Barriss as I'm glad to have a friend like her.

"Thanks Barriss, we got to go we'll contact you when we got more information," Barriss nods as I turned off the transmission.

I turn to Ventress who was waiting for me to finish, "Well?

"I think I have a lead. We need to find an abandoned munitions warehouse on level 1315. We should be able to find some information there," I sensed Ventress knows where the warehouse is "You know the place I'm talking about don't you?"

Ventress decides not to hide it, "Yes, Hunter told me he would be using a warehouse on that level to hide out the Nano-droids. I can get you and James there."

"Good," I then decide to ask her something else, "I don't suppose you know how Hunter and the rogue Jedi got the Nano-droids right? I know those are not easy to get, especially if the military found out they're missing some Nano-bots."

"Hunter told me he would make it seem that they weren't missing or that they were destroyed during a fight. That way when the Republic check on the supplies they'll see why the shipment of Nano-droids are missing," said Ventress as she explains how no one from the Republic would know about the missing droids.

Okay, now I am impressed by how the rogue Jedi and Hunter were able to pull this off. Suddenly several clone troopers led my Commander Wolfe appeared as they surrounded the us. This was not good timing. I needed to try to get the clones to not attack us or else this might turn ugly

"Listen to me I don't want to fight," I said hoping they would not try fighting us.

Ventress has other ideas in mind on that, "I do."

"We're taking you in now commander," said Wolfe who aims his blaster at me.

"That's not going to happen trust me," I don't want to hurt the clones, but I wasn't going to let them capture me, "Now I'm not going to hurt any of you. We're not going to hurt any of you. But you're not taking me in."

The clones didn't back down as Wolfe spoke, "Commander we are taking you in."

Ventress activates her lightsabers, "Let's play."

Ventress charges in on the clones swinging her lightsabers causing the clones to back away.

"Ventress don't!" I shouted at Ventress till a clone tried to grab me. I kicked him away as I decided to join in on the fight.

Ventress uses her lightsabers to slice off the clone's weapons and began using her speed to punch and kick many of the clones away. I did the same thing using my speed to duck, punch, and kick the clones. Wolfe attempts to grabs Ventress, only to have it backfire as Ventress breaks free and knocks out the clone commander. I finished up the last few clones and sees that Ventress didn't kill any of them.

"See? Didn't kill one it's the new me," Ventress explains as I was impress she didn't actually kill a clone.

"All right you proved me wrong," we saw James coming back after his talk with Rose, "Hey how did it go? Everything okay?"

"No, remind me when I see Dragon and Bo to…uh what did I miss?" James noticed the unconscious bodies of the clones.

"I'll tell you later, let's go," I grabbed James's wrist and took off with him and Ventress.

_Meanwhile (Rose's pov)_

"What do you mean Eve said they couldn't find any footage on the time when Letta was murdered?" I yelled at Eric who was repeating what Eve and the twins told him, "I can't believe that whoever did this managed to keep him or herself from being seen on camera in that prison."

"I'm sorry Rose, she said they tried, but the information is all gone," I sigh as I saw Eric was feeling bad that they couldn't get much information.

"No I'm sorry Eric. I know they're doing their best I just want to help find the bastard/bitch who framed our friend," I knew if we were going to capture this Jedi we needed to find evidence to help us prove Ahsoka is not involved in any way.

"Eve narrowed it down to four Jedi. One female and the other male Jedi, however they have been ruled out due to them being in the temple during the time of Letta's murder," I sigh once again in frustration, "However, she did begin a new calculation involving those who are good friends with Ahsoka and those who have been in the war long so one of them might be the one. But, without proof or a confession from the Jedi we can't help Ahsoka much,"

I wish we could interrogate these Jedi, but that wouldn't help Ahsoka at all. The doors slide open as Marcus came in looking very worried, "How did it go?"

Marcus explains the situation involving Tarkin, "Well Bo-Katan and Dragon took off, but left some droids to handle the clones and keep them busy. The clones got through the droids thanks to Plo Koon who help 'saved' Tarkin."

I sigh as this wasn't what James had in mind to distract the clones, but it did work a little. "And what did Tarkin say?"

"From what I heard they're still trying to remove the multiple duct tape that they put around his mouth without ripping his lips off," Eric and I laugh a little as we needed a good laugh, but then I noticed Marcus still looks worried.

"Everything okay?" Marcus sighs and shakes his head a little, "Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm just I'm worried about Ahsoka that's all. I wonder if it was a smart idea to have her out there fighting when she could be here with us," I sensed Marcus was hiding something else. I could always tell when someone is hiding something, it's a gift.

"Marcus, tell me the truth or else," I crack my knuckles wanting to know why he didn't want Ahsoka to really go out there.

"I can't, my oath is kind of keeping me from saying anything," I walk over to Marcus and grabbed him by the ears pulling on them, "Ahhhh! Stop Rose stop!"

"Tell me or I'll rip them off," I didn't like doing this, but I wanted to know what he knows.

"Owwww I can't!" Marcus didn't want to tell Rose the truth since he knows Ahsoka asked him not to tell.

"Tell me," I applied more pressure as I was getting close on cracking Marcus.

"Okay okay I'll tell you!" I released Marcus's ears as he held them.

"Good, now talk," it can't be anything bad. I'm sure whatever it is I am grown up to handle it. After all I'm going to be a mom so what could Marcus tell me that would affect me?

Level 1315 (Ahsoka's pov)

"There it is," Ventress led James and me to where the warehouse.

Earlier James told me how Dragon and Bo-Katan kidnapped Tarkin making it seem like a terrorist was behind the attack. I didn't approve of this plan just like James has disapproved of it, but in the back of my mind with all Tarkin put me through, Tarkin kind of deserved it. Still as long as they don't kill him then that will be fine.

As we approached the warehouse James stops as he looks over behind us, "What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing just thought I heard Rose shouting…ah well. So this is the place where Hunter should be hiding out huh?" James looks over the warehouse and scoffs a little, "Sheesh, he could have at least made it not look like a dump."

"Then it would be very obvious where he's hiding out," Ventress pointed out the flaw in James's idea.

"Still it wouldn't look so crappy," James kept to his idea.

"Whatever, I've done my part of the bargain, which means you two are on your own from here on out. But don't forget you have to speak on my behalf now and to contact me James. That was the deal"

I nodded as I understand, "We will don't worry."

"Thanks for helping us Ventress. Still wish you could stick around to help us some more," Ventress shrugs her shoulder not caring much to come with us.

"I could, but the deal was I help you find Hunter and give you all the information I have on him. Never on capturing him," James smiles and extends his hand.

"Thanks still for the assistance," Ventress hesitates, but soon shakes James's hand, "I hope we can continue helping each other out when we find Dooku and bring him in."

Ventress nods, "Indeed."

Ventress turns to me as I extended my hand to her, "Thank you for helping us."

Ventress once again hesitated to shake my hand, but like with James she shook my hand, "Just remember the deal, all right?"

I nod and laughed a little, "Strange, when we first met you tried to kill me. Now after all our battles we have gone through against each other as enemies, I never saw us doing anything together, ever."

Ventress smirks knowing that was true, "These are strange times my dear and we sometimes do things we never expected would happen. Goodbye you two and good luck."

Ventress soon left as James and I watch her leave, "Do you think she'll really help you stop Dooku?"

James shrugs his shoulders, "Who knows, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Warehouse (Normal pov)

James and Ahsoka look around for any proof of the Nano-droids being here or Hunter. So far they found nothing, but they know they have to keep looking. Provided they don't do anything that causes them to be spotted by the clones or Skywalker. As they look around they stopped to take a breather.

"Nothing, should we try looking inside?" Ahsoka asks as James nods.

"Yeah," just then someone appeared using two red lightsabers. Ahsoka and James activated their sabers as the figure attacks them.

James and Ahsoka work together to hold off the figure who manages to stop their attacks and goes on the offense. James moves in to strike on the figure, but the figure ducks and kicks James away. Ahsoka moves in to attack as she goes for several strikes from all sides, but the figure blocks them and kicks her in the chest towards James too.

"I knew it," said Ahsoka who figures its Ventress attacking them, "She lured us into a trap. She's working for Hunter."

James though didn't believe that, "Hold on Ahsoka look," James points to the figure, "Ventress was wearing a different outfit than this one and she would be saying something insulting towards us by now. Why isn't she?"

Ahsoka realizes what James is saying and figures this must be the rogue Jedi, "You're the one who framed me aren't you? What did you do to Ventress?"

"The real question is 'what are you going to do about it' little girl?" James and Ahsoka look over to see Hunter.

Part of Hunter's body was the same as before. The other half though was all machine parts. His right leg, arm, sides, and face are all metallic as his right eye glows bright red. Hunter walks over near the rogue Jedi who is his employer. Ahsoka and James see this fight is not going to be easy to overcome.

"You survived after all Hunter. I see your looking better than before though," Hunter laughs while hissing.

"Why thank you James. Let me return the favor by ripping your insides out of your body," Hunter's right arm transformed into a blaster cannon.

"Who is the rogue Jedi and why did you frame us?" Ahsoka asks wondering why she was framed.

"Sorry girly we don't got time to tell you anything," Hunter opens fire as James and Ahsoka jump out of the way as the blast blew part of the warehouse away.

James and Ahsoka get up but Ahsoka is tackled away by the rogue Jedi. Before James could assist her, he is tackled by Hunter who grabs James and throws him away. James gets up and activates his lightsaber charging at Hunter who blocks the attack with Ahsoka's missing shoto lightsaber.

"Like it? I found it and decided to keep it," Hunter pushes James off, but James was too quick for Hunter.

James goes to strike down on Hunter, but as he brought his lightsaber down towards Hunter's robotic side of the body the saber got blocked by some kind of shield. James backs away and is shock to see that Hunter's robotic half is protected by a shield.

"Another upgrade I got. It protects my better half and another upgrade is this," Hunter's robotic knee shot off a metal claw grabbing James's lightsaber. Hunter grabs the saber and tosses it away, "Now your unarmed boy."

James uses the Force to push Hunter away sending him flying and dropping Ahsoka's shoto lightsaber. James grabs it and runs towards Ahsoka to check on her as he sees a huge explosion. James runs towards Ahsoka to see her staggering and doesn't have her lightsabers. The rogue Jedi grabs Ahsoka and throws her as Ahsoka crashes through the floor.

"Ahsoka!" James charges at the rogue Jedi who blocks his attack, "You're going to pay for that."

Suddenly a cable appeared wrapping itself around James. Before James could react the cable shot off electricity shocking James. James screams as the electricity runs through his body. James falls to his knees as the rogue Jedi kicks him knocking James out.

Hunter retracts the cable and grabs James, "Nice try kid, but your little Jedi trick wasn't going to beat me so easily."

The rogue Jedi looks down as Ahsoka begins to get up and sees the rogue Jedi. But before she could react she saw Commander Wolfe and his clones, "No! Wolfe let me explain!" But it was too late as Wolfe shoots at Ahsoka with the stun ray knocking her out.

The rogue Jedi turns to Hunter who has James on his shoulder and speaks using the mask the Jedi stole from Ventress to keep its real voice to be heard, "You did well Hunter."

"You did well yourself Jedi," Hunter and the rogue Jedi move away from the warehouse as the clones take Ahsoka away.

The rogue Jedi turns to Hunter, "Remember, don't kill him. Once we get the information I need then do with him what you will. Just remember when this deal is over you stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." Hunter nods as he takes off with James.

**Uh oh James and Ahsoka are captured. What will happen to them next? Well if you saw the episode you'll know what happens to Ahsoka, but like I explained before I will be making changes to the chapters so Ahsoka's future might end up differently. You'll have to wait and see till next time to find out what will happen. I can say that the next chapter will be the end of the Ahsoka arc and the beginning of something else.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously on X-Men…nah kidding though if the X-Men or any superhero was in the Star Wars universe they could help out Ahsoka and take down the Sith. Oh well, anyways in the last chapter James and Ahsoka received help from an unlikely ally who turns out to be Assajj Ventress. She helped James and Ahsoka find out Hunter is the accomplice who helped the Rogue Jedi frame Ahsoka.**

**But before they could capture Hunter they were attacked by the rogue Jedi who took out Ahsoka causing her to get captured by the clones, while James was taken out by Hunter who is planning on hurting the boy for all he did to him. Can the two couple's allies help find the proof they need to save Ahsoka? And what has become of our Sith lady friend Assajj Ventress? Find out in this week's chapter to find out the truth.**

**Also I want to thank those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it. Thanks again everyone. Now let's get started on the story then since I'm sure many don't care much about this part of the story, but first let's do the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Now let's begin and enjoy everyone. Oh and also Happy Saint Patrick's day, remember if you don't wear anything green you will get pinch.**

**Future decision**

_Unknown location (James's pov)_

I began to wake up as I could feel my body is in a lot of pain. I wonder how I got here or better yet what happened? Then I remembered everything that happened. I remember being with Ahsoka, then we fought the rogue Jedi and Hunter who joined in the fight, and I remember trying to help Ahsoka before I was knocked out by, "Hunter."

"Yessss?" Hunter came out of the shadow as I could see his robotic red glowing eye, "Hello James, slept well?"

"Not really," I notice I am strapped to a chair and I couldn't move, "Where's Ahsoka?"

Hunter laughs as he grabs a chair and sits down in front of me, "By now she's in the custody of the Jedi and will soon be judged for her crimes, but don't worry James. I'll make sure her suffering will be equal to yours."

Hunter pulls out a black bag and takes out from the bag an electric staff. I kept my cool and pressed a button from my glove hoping that it still works, "Why? Why did the Jedi frame Ahsoka? And why did you help frame her?"

Hunter puts the staff down and grabs me by the neck, "And why should I tell you anything?"

"I want to know why you decided to work with a rogue Jedi since I know your history with them. So go on Hunter, tell me. What's the harm?" I hope Hunter is still dumb enough to fall for this.

Hunter begins to laugh and let's go of me, "Very well, the Jedi came to me a month ago offering me a deal. A deal that would help me get you. I told the Jedi about you and your Jedi girlfriend. All I had to do is help deliver the bombs and help with the prison."

"You didn't attack the prison. You help mess with the audio, and security system of the prison. You made sure no one could hear what Ahsoka and Letta were saying, then you made sure the prison's systems were knocked out to help the rogue Jedi get into the prison," I figure that must be what Hunter did.

"That's right boy. The prison's security system was soooo easy to get through, and that Letta girl? What an idiot, I can't believe she went through with feeding her husband the bombs," Hunter laughs some more, "Then again when we threatened her life she didn't have much of a choice. Still, it doesn't matter. What I did enjoy was putting the bombs in the warehouse to make it seem like Tano was the one who got all the bombs there."

I press the button again and pressed another button hoping the others get it, "So all this for revenge huh? Just to get payback on me for turning you into a monster. Well more of a monster."

"Actually James this," Hunter points to his robotic half, "I should thank you for, but the reason I want revenge on you is because you left me to die on that planet when you blew up my ship. Now I'm taking my revenge on you. I will make you suffer so your girlfriend can feel your pain. Then when she is convicted, you will die."

"I'll get out of this Hunter and I will kill you," Hunter laughs some more as he activates the electric staff.

"We'll see boy," Hunter approaches me with the staff, "Now, the Jedi wanted me to keep you alive so when she comes back she can get some information out of you. So I think I'll help her along by hurting you. Once she gets what she wants, I will get my chance to kill you."

I kept my cool and spoke in a steady tone, "We'll see Hunter."

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began waking up as I look around to see I was in the holding cell in the Jedi temple. I then remember what happened. James and I got attacked by the rogue Jedi and Hunter who was working with the rogue. Then while James fought Hunter I tried to take down the rogue Jedi alone, but she was too quick, too strong, and was able to counter my moves as if she knew what I was going to do next.

I knew it couldn't have been Ventress since she would have been mocking me during the fight or even laugh. The next thing I know is that the rogue threw me through the floor and fell towards the ground. Then when I got up I found the Nano-droids that were used in the explosion of the hanger. But before I could do anything I saw Wolfe coming into the room and the next thing I knew I got hit by the stun ray knocking me out.

Now I'm once again in a jail cell, but that's not why I'm upset. I'm worry about James. I could sense something was wrong. I clutched my heart as I felt he was in pain. I began to breathe heavily as I felt James was in trouble. Hunter has captured James and now is hurting him. This is my fault. James is suffering because I ask him to come here to help me. Now he's in pain because of me and I can't go save him.

What's even worst is I'm worry about the baby. I place my hand on my stomach and try using the Force to sense if the baby is okay. It's still too early for me to sense much, but I could still try sensing any signs of life. After a few minutes I feared for the worst until I sense there is still life within me. I am so glad the baby is okay, but for how long?

"So now you see what happens when you don't listen," I got up as I saw who it was. My older self, I wasn't awake I must still be sleeping, "I told you if you remain with your master you would never see your future. Why couldn't you just listen to me and just leave when you escaped? Or better yet why didn't you stay on the ship where you wouldn't have gotten captured?"

"Because I wanted to find out why I was framed and prove my innocence," I explain as I'm getting sick and tired of talking to my so called future self who keeps lecturing me.

"You're an idiot. James and the others would have done that, but now he's captured, you're in jail, and our child could be taken away from us the moment she is born," I could feel my hands tightening as they form a fist, "If you had just listen to me none of this would have happened."

"If you're right then why didn't you warn me or tell me who framed me?" I shouted at my older self as I had enough of her lecturing me, "I am sick and tired of you always lecturing me about this and leaving my master because I'll turn evil. Well guess what I'm done listening to you!"

My older self shouted back, "I am trying to save our future by helping you not make the mistakes that will cost us that future!"

"Shut up! You're not my future, I make my own future. James and I will be together no matter what. So for the last time get out of my mind, dream, whatever you stupid bitch!" I stopped yelling and began panting from the screaming.

My older self looks a little surprise and nods, "Very well, but ask yourself this. What kind of future will you have even if your proven innocent? Do you think the Jedi will still trust after this and will you want to live in the temple after they find out you are pregnant? Think about that before you decide anything else."

My older self soon disappeared as I woke up from my dream. I look around to see I'm awake and I can still sense James is in trouble. I sigh and hope the others find James soon. Still I kept thinking about what my older self said. Even if I get free of the charges will I still be a Jedi? Will the Jedi trust me? Or will there be doubters who will still believe I am a traitor? I don't know. All I do know is that maybe I should listen to my older self a little and think about my future. Whatever choice I make now will determine my future of staying here or leaving.

_1312 (Normal pov)_

Assajj Ventress looks around waiting for one of James's crew to arrive. Last night she woke up after being attacked by who she assumes is the rogue Jedi who the padawan was talking about who framed her. Ventress was mad at herself for not only lowering her guard, but allowing the rogue to take her mask, and both her lightsabers. She couldn't believe at how easy she got taken down and how she let a Jedi defeat her like that.

Ventress wants revenge. She doesn't want money. All she wants is revenge. Revenge on the rogue Jedi who attacked her, took her lightsabers, and embarrassed her. Ventress doesn't mind if James's crew takes the Jedi into custody to clear Tano. After the padawan is clear of the charges then Ventress will go in to kill the rogue Jedi.

"Ventress," Ventress turns around to see two Mandalorians arriving to meet her, "I'm Dragon and this is Bo-Katan."

Ventress remembers Rose telling her the names of the contact she was to meet to find James, "I know, so where's Tano? Rose didn't break her out?"

"Rose knows if she breaks Ahsoka out it will cause more trouble for her. We'll only break her out if she is found guilty of her crimes," Dragon explains as she removes his helmet, "We found where James is being kept, hopefully we find him, and get Hunter."

"The rogue isn't with them so why should I help you guys out?" Ventress asks wondering why she should help the crew if she isn't getting the rogue Jedi.

"We need to focus on getting James out and capture Hunter to help prove Ahsoka's innocence. We need your help to do it," said Dragon as he explains why they need Ventress.

Ventress decides to help out since she thinks it will lead her to the rogue, "Fine, let's get on with this."

Dragon nods as he activates the tracker and sees they aren't far where James is, "Let's hope Hunter isn't dead otherwise getting the proof of Ahsoka's innocents will be bad."

"And if he doesn't talk we'll make him talk," said Bo-Katan who cracks her knuckles.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

The Jedi guards brought me to a room where they told me I will be judged by the council. My master came by and I told him I'm okay. He asked me what happened and I told him everything. How James and I got attacked by the criminal Hunter and the rogue Jedi, then James being captured by Hunter, while I got attacked by the rogue Jedi.

Anakin asks me if Ventress was involved, but I told him she wasn't. She would have been, but she didn't, and didn't betray us. I told him the rogue took her lightsaber and I'm not sure if the rogue didn't kill Ventress. As we wait for the council I saw my master pacing back and forth as he doesn't like waiting, neither did I. But after spending time with James I learned to be more patient.

Still it was getting annoying seeing my master walking back and forth, "You being worry is not helping master."

Anakin stops and sits down, "I'm sorry, Snips. I just, I just don't know what to do."

I in agreement with my master, "It's okay, I don't know either. All we can hope is the others found James and make Hunter confess on who his partner is."

A chiming sound is heard as my master and I knew it was the council. My master and I got up as we walk to the middle of the room. The floor began to elevate. But as soon as we came to the next room the floor underneath me began to lift. I was brought forth by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi Wan, and Master Plo Koon.

Master Yoda speaks first, "Padawan Tano, serious charges brought against you. How plead you?"

"Not guilty master," I hope I can try convincing the council I am innocent in all of this, "I would never take the lives of innocents. The value of the Jedi is sacred to me."

"There is evidence of the contrary," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, "You were alone with Letta when she was died. Can you explain this?"

I explain and hope they listen, "Someone used the Force against her."

"Which brings us to Ventress," said Master Plo Koon as they get to the Ventress subject, "Can you explain your association with her?"

I explain about Ventress, but not involving James, "We had a mutual understanding. She was helping me find proof of who framed me, until-

Master Windu interrupts Ahsoka talking, "Did she help you acquire the Nano-droid weaponry found when you were apprehended? The same deceives used in the bombing of the temple."

"No, I was set up and deceived. Just as your all being deceive now," I could sense the council didn't believe me, except for Master Kenobi. But the rest, even Master Plo didn't believe me.

"The question is Padawan Tano. Who is deceiving us? Ventress, you, or someone else?" said Master Windu.

"I am not deceiving you. I would assume it's someone else, but I can't be sure. My senses are clouded," for the last few days my sense have indeed been clouded ever since the attack occurred.

"Clouded by the dark side these things are Padawan Tano," said Master Yoda knowing why Ahsoka's senses are clouded, "Dangerously clouded, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times."

Anakin did not like this at all and could tell that the council has already decided on Ahsoka's future, "You've already made your decision haven't you? This meeting is just a formality."

Master Yoda sighs and speaks, "Reach a decision the council has. Though not in total agreement are we."

Master Windu tells Ahsoka and her master about what the council has decided, "It is the council's decision that Padawan Tano has committed sedition against the Republic and thus she will be expelled from the Jedi order."

I felt my heart drop as I couldn't believe what just happened. All I have worked for ever since I was little is all gone now. All the training I have been through, the trials I have taken, the long hours of finding my crystal to form my lightsabers, and all the good I have done for the Jedi has been dashed away.

"You can't do this!" Anakin did not like this decision at all and tried to step forward, but the guards kept Anakin back.

"Your padawan status will be stripped from you," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as he tells Padawan or rather former Padawan Tano what will be taken from her, "And you shall forfeit all ranks and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. You will be turn over the Republic courts to await your trial and whatever punishment they set for you. Hence forth you are barred from the Jedi Order."

I could feel one f the guards removing my padawan braid and began to take me out of the room. I still couldn't believe it. My whole life has been within these temple walls. Now that's all gone. Everything I have worked hard for ever since I came here is gone. As I pass by the hallways of the temple I saw many Jedi who I have known for so long look at me with a look of disbelief and disapproval.

I could sense none of them believe in my innocence. All I have done for the last 14 years is all gone. I am brought outside the temple where I saw clone troopers waiting for me. They took me into the gunship and prepare to take me away. I look back at my home one last time, before the clones take me away to be thrown in prison.

_Abandon building (Normal pov)_

Hunter continues torturing James who has for the last few hours resisted from screaming. It was not easy, but James has managed to keep himself from screaming despite all the attempts from Hunter. He groaned in pain, but for Hunter it wasn't the same as screams. He tried everything to get James to scream. Hunter tried shocking him, cutting him, and even tried beating him up.

Despite everything he did to James, the young man never screamed nor did he pass out. He continues fighting as Hunter was getting pissed off and is willing to do anything to get James to scream, "Damn it boy, why won't you scream?"

James didn't say a word. He has a big black eye on his left eye. He's got cuts on his face, arms, chest, gut, legs, and on his head as blood poured down his face. Hunter grabs James's by the neck as James didn't say anything or even tried to stop Hunter from choking him.

"You motherfucker tell me, why won't you scream!" Even with Hunter losing his cool James still refuses to talk. Hunter releases James and sighs, "This isn't how I wanted it. I wanted to hear you beg for mercy, cry, and scream. You took away my ship, my belonging, my crew, my honor, half my body, and now you have taken away my right to break you."

Hunter sighs as he goes over and grabs Ahsoka Tano's shoto lightsaber. He activates it then turns to James. James didn't say a word still. Doesn't even struggle to break free or to beg Hunter to stop, all he was doing was glaring at Hunter with his only good eye left. Hunter looks at the lightsaber and then to James.

"Killing you will at least give me some peace," as Hunter is about to jab the lightsaber into James, Ventress appears in front of James and uses the Force sending Hunter through the wall of the building dropping the lightsaber.

Hunter gets up, but as he did Dragon appears with his black saber and cuts down Hunter's legs and arms. Bo-Katan shoots a cable wrapping itself around Hunter. Dragon then injects Hunter with a serum that knocks out Hunter.

Ventress cuts James free as she helps him on his feet, "Despite all you went through you still didn't talk or scream. I'm impressed with your resilience James."

James smiles and nods slowly, "Th-thanks Ventress."

Dragon walks over to his friend and helps him up, "You okay?"

James stares gives the thumbs up to his friend, "Yeah, I'll live. Where's Ahsoka?"

"In prison, we got the message you send, but we need Hunter and the rogue Jedi to free Ahsoka," Bo-Katan explains as Ventress and Bo place Hunter in the back of the speeder.

"If only we know who took Ventress's lightsabers we might find out who is behind the framing," said Dragon wondering how they will find the rogue Jedi.

James then remembers something, "Ventress, how did Ahsoka find out about the warehouse?"

Ventress remembers the name of the Jedi Ahsoka talked to, "Someone named Barriss told her. She told us where to go and about the warehouse. She must know something."

James turns to Dragon, "Dragon, when you drop Hunter off tell Anakin what we found out. Tell him Barriss might be the culprit and make sure to check if she has Ventress's lightsabers."

"We will don't worry," Dragon turns to Bo, "Bo, take James to the ship, while Ventress and I drop off Hunter to Anakin."

Bo nods as she picks James up and takes off. Ventress gets on the speeder with Dragon who hands her a new outfit, "Change into this first that way they don't try to arrest you okay?"

Ventress sees the costume and smiles as she goes into the building to change.

_Republic Prison (Ahsoka's pov)_

Once again I am sitting in a prison cell where I had just escaped. Only this time security has doubled so the chance of me escaping again is very slim. I couldn't sense James anymore. Meaning something bad happened or he's safe now thanks to the others. I'm hoping for the second one. As I wait I keep thinking about what happened at the temple.

I still couldn't believe at what the council's decision was. Not only did the council not believe me, but they didn't even give me a chance to defend myself. They already decided on what my future is and kicked me out of the order. I wanted to cry right here in my cell, but I refused to lose my dignity as well. I guess all I worked for was all for nothing.

All the good I did didn't mean anything. I can't believe it. I guess the twins are right. If I knew how things were going to turn out I would have stayed with James when we first met. I then remember something as I check my shirt to see my medallion is gone. The council must have taken it when I was knocked out. I can't believe this. Not only did I lose my home, my friends, but now I lost James's medallion. Now what am I going to do?

I saw my cell opening as Padme enter the room, "Hello Ahsoka."

"Padme," I got up and hug Padme, "I'm so glad you're here. Wait, what are you doing here?"

Padme breaks the hug and explains, "I am here to represent you Ahsoka and bring you this."

Padme shows me my medallion, "You found it, but how?"

"Anakin found it. He took it before the clones and the Jedi saw it," said Padme as she explains how she got the medallion, "I assume that medallion is very special?"

I nod my head as I held the medallion close, "Yeah, James gave it to me. He says it would bring me luck. So far it hasn't."

Padme laughs a little, "Don't give up Ahsoka. Anakin told me he is staying at the temple because he got a message from James that they found Hunter."

"They did? That means James is okay too," I smile as I'm glad not only did they find James, but that he's okay, "I'm glad he's okay, so I guess that means I'll be getting out huh?"

"Um not exactly," said Padme as she explains the problem, "James believes that without the rogue Jedi, then Hunter will say you hired him. So they need to find the rogue Jedi. Your friends informed Anakin who it is. So Anakin needs to find the rogue and bring the Jedi here to prove you're innocence."

"Crap," I said it softly so Padme didn't hear it, "Well I hope they hurry."

Padme nods and sits down next to me, "Until we hear from Anakin let's work on your defense. Hopefully before the trial begins they find the culprit."

I sigh as I hope so too, "I just hope it's soon."

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Anakin waits around the Jedi temple for James to arrive. He got contacted by James that they found the partner of the rogue Jedi and that he is sending someone to bring him to Anakin. As Anakin waits he looks out and sees a speeder coming in with a man in a Mandalorian armor outfit and a woman wearing the same kind of armor, but the color is black, and the mask looks different.

"James?" Anakin asks as the man removes his mask.

"No, you can call me Dragon. I'm a friend of James," Dragon extends his hand to Anakin who shakes it, "I heard much about you and I got to admit. I thought you would be older."

Anakin smiles a little, "That's what many think," Anakin turns to the woman and could tell who it is, "Ventress."

Ventress removed her helmet, "Hello Skywalker, it looks like I have come to save the day."

Anakin crossed his arms and spoke in a dark tone, "Why is she here?"

"She is here with us to deliver him," Dragon removes the cover to reveal Hunter who is bound and gagged as he struggles to break free, "He helped the rogue Jedi with the bombing and we know who it is."

"Who?" Anakin asks wondering who the rogue Jedi is.

"Her name is Barriss. She told us where the warehouse is and was seen leaving the temple before Letta was killed. Then again when she left the temple after telling us where the warehouse is," Anakin is shocked on who the rogue Jedi is. He still couldn't believe it.

"How do you know that?" Anakin asks wondering how they know Barriss left the temple.

"One of our own got into the security footage of the temple and saw Barriss left a few minutes after Ahsoka left the temple to meet with Letta," Dragon shows the hologram image of Barriss leaving the temple and another of her returning to the temple, "And then this is her after a few minutes after Ahsoka escaped."

Dragon shows another image of Barriss leaving the temple after she contacted Ahsoka where the warehouse is located, "And again with her leaving the temple and coming back."

Anakin couldn't believe this. He has known Barriss for so long. Why did she do all of this? And why did she frame Ahsoka? They have been friends for so long. Anakin didn't want to believe this, but knew there was no other explanation.

"I'll confront her. I'll have the guards hold Hunter till I find Barriss. Then we'll take them in," Dragon and Ventress are about to leave till Anakin spoke again, "Tell James…thank you."

Dragon and Ventress nod as they take Hunter out of the speeder and take off. Anakin has the guards come out and hold Hunter down while he goes confronts Barriss.

_Republic Senate Court (Ahsoka's pov)_

I am brought before the senate court as I notice the place is very big. I have never been in the senate court before, but I didn't think the place would be this big. The clones take me to a platform where it moves me in the middle of the room. I look around and saw some of the Jedi council are here.

I guess they wanted to see me get thrown in jail. I look over and saw Chuchi is there as well. I hope she believes I am innocent. I look around and saw what looks like Rose nearby. I figure if she's here then so are the others. I just hope they don't do anything crazy. Padme and Admiral Tarkin came into the room as Tarkin looks like he is the prosecutor. I shouldn't be so surprised.

The chancellor of the Republic appeared as he will be the judge for Ahsoka's trial, "Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments."

Tarkin begins with his argument, "Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove you are the master mind behind the attack on the Jedi temple. That once your accomplices carried out your order. You eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty I ask the court for the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty of death."

They're going to kill me? Oh universe can you give me a break? **Hurry up guys you better get here with the proof soon.**

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Anakin arrives outside Barriss's room ready to confront her. Anakin didn't want to believe Barriss is the traitor. But he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He has to find out the truth once and for all in order to save Ahsoka. As he gets to the door he hesitates to open it, but after shaking off the doubts he knocks on the door and hears Barriss letting him in. Anakin sees Barriss is meditating with her lightsaber away from her.

"Barriss, I need to talk to you," Anakin kept his cool and didn't want Barriss to suspect anything.

Barriss gets up from her meditation, "Master Skywalker, how can I help you?"

Anakin takes Barriss's lightsaber and holds on to it just in case, "I was told you spoke to Ahsoka before she was arrested. What did you say to her?"

"We've been friends for a long time. I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble," Anakin couldn't sense any deception, so he needed to push this forward.

"It's no trouble, I just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else," Anakin keeps his guard up and tries to get Barriss to slip up something that can help Ahsoka.

"No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I couldn't really tell her anything," so far Anakin couldn't sense any lie from her, but could sense she is hiding something, "Who told you I spoke to her?"

"Ventress, she told me," Anakin lied not wanting to tell Barriss that James told him. Anakin did notice Barriss seems surprise by what he said so he is suspicious that she knows something.

"Ventress? Isn't she the one Ahsoka said is behind all of this?" Barriss asks almost sounding surprise that Anakin spoke to Ventress.

"That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong. Ventress thinks someone else is involved," said Anakin as he looks around the room to see where the lightsabers could be hiding, but needs for Barriss to get them.

"And you believe her?" Barriss asks, "Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka"

Barriss could sense Skywalker knows something as she eyes the pot nearby, "No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either," Anakin has his finger near the igniting button as he sense something is wrong, "I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth. But there is only one way to find out."

Anakin activates Barriss's lightsaber and swings at Barriss who uses the Force to bring out Ventress's lightsabers activating them. She blocks Skywalker's attack as Skywalker sees Ventress is telling the truth and now he has his culprit, though he is still shock that it's Barriss of all people.

"Funny, those belong to Ventress," said Anakin as he keeps he sees Barriss is caught, "You should have gotten rid of them."

"I think they suit me," said Barriss sounding proud.

Ventress swings at Skywalker with the red lightsabers trying to kil Skywalker. But Anakin is quick enough to block the attacks. He kicks Barriss out of the room as she gets up only to run away. Anakin goes after Barriss as the two continue fighting through the hallways of the Jedi temple. Anakin attacks, but not to kill Barriss only to disarm her. He needs her alive in order to prove Ahsoka is innocent.

Barriss backs away from Anakin as Anakin speaks, "Ahsoka trusted you and you betrayed her."

"I've learn that trust is overrated. The only thing the Jedi council believes in is violence," said Barriss as she stood in fighting position.

Anakin takes out his lightsaber and charges in. Barriss uses her speed to dodge Anakin and jumps over away from Skywalker. She uses the Force to send him to the wall and goes to kill him. Anakin uses both feet to kick Barriss away as the Jedi guards appeared cutting off Barriss's escape route. Barriss jumps through the window with Anakin going after her.

The two continue fighting outside near where several younglings are practicing with their lightsabers. As they fight on Barriss ducks an attack and kicks Anakin off where they are fighting and land near the younglings. Petro warns Anakin that Barriss is coming giving Anakin the chance to block Barriss's attack. Anakin flips Barriss over him and the two continue fighting with the younglings, the guards, and one of the elder Jedi nearby keeping from Barriss from escaping.

Anakin and Barriss continue their fight the fight seems evenly match. That is until Anakin grabs one of Barriss's wrists then tightens it causing Barriss to lose her grip on one of the lightsabers. Anakin deactivated Barriss's lightsaber and uses his own to try to stop Barriss. Barriss struggles to push Anakin back as she looks around to see she is caught. Barriss though refusing to be caught pushes Anakin back to end this. Barriss goes to end the fight when Anakin uses the Force to grab Barriss and send her flying towards a tree keeping her pinned down.

_Senate Court (Ahsoka's pov)_

After a few hours since Tarkin and Padme finished and after the chancellor made his speech we wait for the members of the court to decide on my fate. I could tell Rose and the others are waiting to move in if I am found guilty. Padme did her best, but I knew that thanks to Tarkin and his so called 'evidence' that the members of the court are going to find me guilty.

As we wait I keep looking behind the door hoping Anakin would arrive with some proof that I am innocent. So far, he hasn't come. Padme told me he hasn't contacted her. I guess they couldn't find any proof that I'm innocent. If I am found guilty I fear on what the others will do to free me.

The members of the court finished their deliberation and have with them the verdict, "The members of the court have reached a decision."

The chancellor receives the result and begins to tell us the verdict, "Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count-

"Chancellor!" Everyone turns over to see Anakin entering the room with several of the Jedi guards.

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker," said the chancellor wondering what Skywalker wants.

Anakin nods knowing he has a reason for being here, "I'm here with evidence and a confession for all the crimes Ahsoka is accused of. Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order, and a traitor."

I couldn't believe it. Barriss, my friend she's behind all of this? Why? How could she? I could tell everyone is stunned. But I am more stunned that Barriss is behind all of this.

"Barriss, is this true?" I ask almost regretting asking Barriss that the one behind the crimes I am being charged with and the one who attacked me. Was actually my best friend, I still couldn't believe this.

Barriss steps forward and confesses her crimes, "I did it, because I have come to realize, what the people have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we so lost our way we have become villains in this conflict. That we should be the ones put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become. An army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light we once held dear. This Republic is failing, it's only a matter of time."

"Take her away," said the chancellor as the Jedi guards take Barriss away to be locked up. I saw Barriss one last time before she is taken away. I still couldn't believe all this time she was the traitor after all, "Ahsoka Tano, due to the evidence presented to us. You are free of all charges and with the courts apology you are free to go."

The clones approach me and remove the handcuffs. I walk towards Padme who hugs me as she is glad I'm free of the charges. Still despite being free of the crimes, I still could still feel the pain of betrayal from my own friend. Anakin walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder, "Come on Ahsoka, let's go home."

**Yeah, go home. **As we walk back to the temple I thought long and hard about what I'm going to do now.

_Unknown location (Normal pov)_

"Owwww! That fucking sucks soooo bad!" Marcus slaps James in the back of the head. James kept complaining and screaming about how Marcus was hurting him, "What the fuck was that for!"

"For you shouting and crying like a little baby. Take it like a man," Marcus finished putting James's arm in a sling after Marcus healed up the bruises, black eye, and other injuries James suffered.

"Whatever," James saw Rose coming into the room and looks happy, "I take it Ahsoka got cleared of the charges?"

Rose nods, "Yep, Ahsoka is free and we're going to celebrate."

James laughs a little knowing they have every right to celebrate, "Damn right, of course we need the guest of honor to come. I wonder if after all she went through she'll come to the party."

"If her boyfriend is here no doubt she'll come," Ventress stood by the door with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Ventress didn't think you were sticking around here. I take it you want your money?" James figures Ventress would want to get paid and then would take off.

"Actually, remember our little deal how you said you would help me go after Dooku? Well I'm here to make sure you honor your side of the deal," Marcus moves behind James and Rose who groan a little knowing James made that deal without talking to the crew.

"Um Ventress I'm still injured, we're exhausted after all we did to prove Ahsoka's innocent, and I want to spend some time with her. Taking off to go after Dooku is going to be for a little later. Like a couple of weeks," James hopes that Ventress can wait a little while before they do go after Dooku."

"Fair enough," Ventress bends down and picks up a large bag she brought with her, "I guess to make sure you honor your word I will stay here with you guys. I'll find myself a room, don't worry."

"Whoa hold on Ventress stop! We didn't agree to that!" Rose took off after Ventress while James groans out loud.

"Why did I make a deal with that witch?" James asked himself that question over and over in his mind why he made a deal with Assajj Ventress.

Marcus shakes his head, "Don't know, I just don't know kid. By the way I got one question for ya."

James turns to Marcus, "What?"

Marcus smiles, "Is she single?"

_Jedi temple (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka returns to the Jedi temple where she meets with the Jedi council as they apologize to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry," said Anakin as he apologizes for Ahsoka and what she has gone through, "About everything."

"You have our most humble apology little 'Soka," said Master Plo Koon who apologizes to Ahsoka as well, "The council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength," said Master Saesee Tiin, "And resilience in your struggle to prove your innocents."

Master Ki-Adi- Mundi agrees and speaks next, "This is a true signs of a Jedi Knight."

"This was actually your great trial," said Master Windu who spoke next, "Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial you have become a great Jedi than you would have otherwise."

"Back into the order you may come," said Master Yoda wanting Ahsoka to come back.

Anakin grabs Ahsoka's padawan braid and shows it to Ahsoka, "They're asking you back Ahsoka. I'm asking you back."

Ahsoka stares at her braid and thinks about all the council said. She is happy that the council wants her to come back as a Jedi Knight. But there is a part of Ahsoka who knows she cannot accept this. She grabs Anakin's hand and closes it.

"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back," Ahsoka leaves the room and heads out of the temple.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it outside the temple where earlier when I got back I grabbed as much of my belongings as I can and had R7 bring them outside for me. I couldn't bring him with me. I wish I could, but I couldn't. I look back at the temple, but soon began walking away. This is the hardest decision I ever had to make. I didn't want to leave, but after all that happened I knew I couldn't stay.

As I walk away she could hear my master calling out to me, "Ahsoka wait I need to talk to you," I stop walking and turns to face Anakin, "Why are you doing this?"

I knew my master had a right to know why I'm leaving. I just hope he understands my reasons, "The council didn't trust me no one did. Now they expect me to forgive them not believing in me and make me a Jedi Knight as a form of an apology? I can't, I can't stay here."

"What about me? I believed in you I stood by you," said Anakin trying to keep Ahsoka from leaving.

I knew Anakin did believe me and did everything he could to keep me out of harm, but that's not it, "I know you believe in me master and I will forever be grateful for what you did. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here. We both know it's only a matter of time before Barriss and Hunter tell the council about James and me anyways. So that's the point in staying if I'm going to be locked up anyways again."

"Ahsoka that won't happen, no one will believe them," Anakin tried anything to keep Ahsoka from leaving, "The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka you are making a mistake."

I shook my head a little, "No, I'm not. I made some mistakes in the past, but I now see this one isn't a mistake. It's my choice and I'm making it. Please understand and please respect my decision master."

Anakin sighs and wish he could try convincing Ahsoka some more, but he knows she is right. It's her choice, not his to make for Ahsoka to stay, "I understand, just promise me you'll come back."

I nod and grab Anakin's hands, "Mast…Anakin, thank you for everything you taught me. When we first met I tried my best to show you I can be a great student, despite me almost killing you," Anakin laughs quietly as we both remember how I almost got him killed, but also saved him, "I know I made mistakes in the past and I'm glad you were there to help me learn from them. If it wasn't for your training I wouldn't have last as long as I have in all we went through. You're not just my master, you're my brother, and I'm glad the council assigned me to you to be my mentor."

Anakin breathes in and out as it's his turn to talk, "Ahsoka when we first met you were headstrong, stubborn, and didn't pay attention much. However, I kept you around because you reminded me of myself. I wanted to help you not make the same mistakes I did and help you become a great Jedi, but also a good person. There were times when I was worried I would fail you not only as a master, but also as a friend. Now though I am glad I didn't fail you as either. Ahsoka, I am proud of you, and will be here whenever you need me."

I smile that my master is okay with me leaving. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close for a hug. I could feel my master returning the hug. After a few minutes we broke the hug as we bowed to each other one last time as master and student.

I began walking away as I head down the steps of the Jedi temple for the last time as a Jedi. As I walk I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I still refuses to cry. I wanted to leave with some dignity. As I walk down I took out my communicator and contacted James.

"James, are you there? I waited to hear from James.

"Yeah, I'm here everything okay?" James asks concern for me.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry, um listen mind if I come over?" I held my bag that have my belongings tightly hoping James says yes.

"Of course, you remember the way to the ship?" James asks wondering if Ahsoka remembers how to get to the ship.

"I do and thank you," I turned off my communicator as I turn around to see I was down the steps of the Jedi temple.

I look up one last time wiping away my tears as I look at my home one last time. I look away from the temple and head off to meet with the others. As I walk I keep thinking back about what my future self said and what James told me. The future is not written, that's true. We make our own future. I will prove to my future self that I will make my own future. Mine with James and our daughter, and no one will take that from me.

**Awwww despite Ahsoka being cleared of the criminal charges she still left the Jedi Order. Well it was going to happen. Be glad it didn't happen later on in the story. Also if many of you are disappointed on how the writers messed up with Barriss being the bad guy then I don't blame you. Same here, sucks a lot what they did.**

**I want to thank everyone for helping make the story so popular. We are closing in to the end people. We still have some chapters, including "Revenge of the Sith" to go before the story comes to an end. I hope everyone likes what will happen next and also if many thought Hunter should have died then sorry folks better luck next time.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day, also Happy Saint Patrick's Day.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Jason- Well everyone Ahsoka has given up being a Jedi and has moved in to become an outlaw. The outlaw Ahsoka Tano, I like it, it has a nice ring to it.**

**Ahsoka- I like it too, still I can't believe Barriss betrayed all of us, and framed me for murder. Why did she do that?**

**Jason- Who knows, people do crazy things for crazy reasons, and do bad things to other good people.**

**Ahsoka- Well I hope to find out.**

**Jason- You will and now we will see you joining the crew, along with telling them you're going to be a mommy.**

**Ahsoka- One step at a time Jason, I'm not ready to tell everyone the truth. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Jason- Wait you're supposed to…never mind. I don't own anything of Star Wars universe just my own OC. Also thank you to Greymon Leader again for the OC.**

**Ahsoka- Thank you all to who enjoyed the last chapter and we hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Jason- Have fun and enjoy.**

**Next Step**

_Unknown location (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and sat up. I look around and see where I am. I'm in my room, well my new room onboard James's ship. I arrive yesterday at one of the abandon factories where the crew landed the ship to hide out. I told everyone what happened and why I left the Jedi Order. I remember when James took me to my room and how I began to cry. I am glad James was there to comfort me and hold me close. I never cried this much before and I'm glad James was there to help me.

Leaving the temple was the hardest decision I ever did. I grew up in the temple. It was my home, but I knew I couldn't stay there. No one, not even the council except for my master, and Obi Wan believed I was innocent. I didn't tell the others that I had other reasons for leaving. They know about how Barriss and Hunter know about me and James, but the real reason mostly involves what Barriss said yesterday.

She is right. The Jedi Order has fallen off the path of light. We have become soldiers of war and how we're no longer peace keeper. I can't remember the last time we have done to keep the peace without it involving in a big massive fight where so many people have died. We are so focus on the war that we don't even help stop criminals, who without us have grown in numbers. Hell, we're working with one of them. I know we saved Jabba's son so he can help us in this war, but still to work with someone like Jabba is something I thought the Order would never do.

I'm just glad James and his crew took me in. What I didn't like is how they told me Ventress is staying with us till after we deal with Dooku. I know she didn't frame me and didn't try to kill me at the warehouse. But still I remember all the bad things she did and how she also tried to kill me. Not just me, everyone I know as well. She tried to kill my master, Obi Wan, Master Luminara, and others.

However, when James told me she helped prove my innocene, I decided to give Ventress a chance. James believes everyone deserves a second chance. If we're going to be living together I needed to learn to play nice with Ventress. The good thing is she already was sleeping in her room when I got here, so I didn't run into her. It took me all day to try to figure out how to be nice with Ventress. It won't be easy, but I have to try.

"Good morning Ahsoka," I look over to see Eve appear in hologram form, "I hope you slept well."

I nod my head as a glass of water appeared from the table, "Thanks Eve, how did you know I was awake?"

"I have sensors that are in tune with all those who are in the ship. I can tell if someone is lying, injured, sleeping or awake," I finish drinking my water and place the cup back on the table as it disappeared, "James said he is sorry he didn't stay here with you all night. He needed to talk to Skywalker to find out if he is okay with you staying here with us."

I know my master isn't too happy with me leaving, but I'm sure he understands, "He probably is as long as I don't become a wanted criminal." I got out of bed and did some stretches, "So, what are we going to do now Eve?"

Eve explain where they are going, "James explained he is going to take us to Mandalore to see Satine. James wants her to know that Rose she is pregnant and that's where the wedding is going to be."

I smile as I'm glad we're going to see Satine and give her the news. Rose told us we are going to stay on Mandalore for a few weeks so we can get the wedding for Rose and Eric ready. Rose asks me to be one of her maids of honor along with Eve and Sarah. While Eric asked James to be the best man and Marcus is the minister. Marcus told us he was not only a license doctor, but also a minister as well, who knew right?

"When do we leave?" I ask wondering when we'll be taking off.

"As soon as Marcus, Kane, Eric, and Adam return with the supplies, and after the twins come back from seeing the younglings at the temple," I should have guessed the twins would be off to see Katooni and the other younglings.

"All right, well I'll be taking a shower then go see James," Eve nods and then leaves as I hop into the shower for a nice long hot bath.

_(James's pov)_

"Okay, so while the twins say goodbye to Katooni and the guys come back with the supplies we get everything ready before taking off," I'm at the cockpit with Rose and Eve while Adam, Marcus, Eric, and Kane went to get some supplies. They also said they went take care of business, though not sure what that is.

"I already found a perfect place for the wedding, but I need to check with Aunt Satine to be sure it's good," said Rose as is working on her wedding situation.

"Good," Eve appeared in the room in hologram form, "Eve, how goes on improving Ahsoka's mask and outfit?"

"I finished, though I doubt Ahsoka will be involve in any of our jobs," Eve explain knowing if Ahsoka did help out and someone sees her they will make Ahsoka wanted.

"I know, but knowing her she won't just sit by doing nothing. Besides at least this way she will be able to hide her identity without anyone knowing," it's the same outfit we made for Ahsoka before, but we made changes to it.

"So it's true," we turn to the door to see Ventress coming into the room while eating an apple, "Skywalker's little pet being part of this crew. I didn't think she would actually come."

I walk over to Ventress and spoke in a serious tone, "You are part of this crew now Ventress, that is until we deal with Dooku, but I'm warning you. If you try anything to hurt Ahsoka I will slit your throat and then jettison you into the cold emptiness of space."

Ventress didn't look worry, but she knew the threat is very real, "Relax, I have no interest in your girlfriend. I am more interested in getting revenge on Dooku. So where are we on that?"

I turn to Rose and motion for her to deal with this, "We know Dooku is on his home planet and is hiding out in his command base. We also know his security has improved, however this is nothing we can't handle."

Eve explains the rest, "I should be able to hack into all the droids with a special device the twins made. Once I have the droids we will be able to go in to take out Dooku."

"By 'we' she means you, me, Sarah, Dragon, and Bo-Katan," I pointed at Ventress who will be assisting us to stop Dooku, "We won't be killing him though. We'll be turning him over to the Republic."

"Why? He'll just escape again," Ventress didn't like this plan since she knows Dooku has the resources to have someone break him out.

"We're not killers, we need to take him in alive," I explain again to Ventress on why we can't kill Dooku, "We need him so we can get the Republic to pardon us for our crimes. Without him we'll still be hunted down and I don't know about you witch. But I don't like that there are people hunting down me and my crew for money."

Ventress sighs in annoyance, "Fine, but if he escapes again then can we kill him?"

I roll my eyes knowing Ventress wasn't going to stop until Dooku is dead, "Fine, but after we catch him the first time we're done. The deal is to capture him, not to do it twice."

"Deal, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a nice long shower," Ventress heads out of the room while I turn to Eve.

"Make sure she doesn't get rid of all the water," Eve nods as I leave the room with Rose walking behind me, "Something you need sis?"

"I told you Ahsoka is pregnant and you didn't even bother discussing about it. Care to explain bro?" I sigh knowing Rose was bringing this up again.

"Ahsoka doesn't want to tell me yet that she is pregnant. I'm not going to force her to tell me or get Marcus in trouble that he told or rather he was forced to tell us she is pregnant," I still don't like how Rose forced Marcus to tell her Ahsoka is pregnant. I also didn't like that she told me. I'm glad Ahsoka is pregnant since I'm going to be a dad, but if Ahsoka didn't want to tell me that means she isn't ready to tell me just yet.

"Well you need to talk to her soon. Knowing her she will want to get involve in us getting Dooku and she can't because," I raise my hand stopping Rose from talking as I know why she is so worry.

"I know, but that is why you and her will remain on the ship," I saw Rose got angry by what I said.

"What? Why?" Rose asks wondering why she has to stay on the ship.

"Because this you're pregnant too and the last thing I need is for you to get hurt as well," I sigh and place my hand on Rose's shoulder, "I love you and I'm happy that you're going to be a mom, but if anything happens to you and the baby. I wouldn't forgive myself as your older brother to let something like that happen to you both."

Rose lowers her head and nods knowing her brother is right, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I place my hand under Rose's chin and lift her head, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Have faith in us okay?"

Rose nods, "Okay and what about Ahsoka?"

"We'll figure that out later, now let's go get things ready before we take off," Rose agrees and leaves to get everything ready. I just wonder what the guys are up to.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

"I can't believe Ahsoka is gone," said Katooni who is still shock when she heard that Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi temple.

"I know, will she be okay with you guys?" Petro asks the twins Korra and Karra who are still arguing over Zatt.

Korra spoke as she pulls on Zatt's left arm towards her, "Zatt is mine."

Karra spoke as she pulls on Zatt's right arm towards her, "Zatt is mine."

This went on and on as Zatt didn't know what to do. He never had this kind of problem before and the Jedi never taught him what to do in these kinds of situations, "Mind someone helping me?"

"What's going on here?" The kids turn around to see Master Shaak Ti walking towards them, "Is there a problem here?"

"No, sorry Master Skywalker our friends are just having a little bit of an argument," Katooni explain hoping Master Shaak Ti doesn't know about the twins.

"I see," Shaak Ti turns to the twin girls and could sense something familiar about them, "Have we met? You two seem familiar."

The twins got nervous as they are afraid Master Shaak Ti remembers them. The twins shot a dart at Master Shaak Ti causing her to pass out. The twins sigh in relief and spoke at the same time, "That was close."

"What did you two do?" Zatt asks as Katooni and Petro check on Shaak Ti.

Korra spoke, "Sorry, but we needed to knock her out. She was remembering who we are."

Karra spoke next, "Remember when we told you about how we were part of the order?"

Katooni remembers what the girls told them long ago, "I do, I guess she would be asking questions on how you two are back and why you're here."

Korra and Karra nod then speak at the same time, "Yep, now we have to go before other Jedi masters come and remember us."

Karra handed Zatt a small comlink, "What is this for?"

Karra responds, "This will allow you guys to contact us to talk or to speak with Ahsoka."

Korra speaks next, "It's good for long distance so we could be at the end of the outer rim and it will still get a good reception."

The twins then speak at the same time, "The best part is it's untraceable."

Petro is surprised by how the twins gave them something that is untraceable and will allow them to talk to Ahsoka as well, "Thanks guys, by the way if you see Ahsoka can you tell her we wish her luck and hope she comes back soon."

The twins nod as they kiss Zatt on the cheek making him blush. They then kiss Petro on the cheek making him blush also while making Katooni a little mad that they kissed Petro, "Bye guys and see ya."

The twins take off while Katooni glares at them. Petro notices Katooni looks mad at the twins, "Um you okay?"

"Y-yeah, whatever I'm going to go do some training," Katooni walks off to let out some steam on some training droids.

_Downtown (Eric's pov)_

"I still think we should go to the prison and kick her ass for what she did," said Bo-Katan who suggested we go to the prison to hurt Barriss for what she did to Ahsoka.

I'm at a bar with Dragon and Bo-Katan who are wearing their civilian clothing, while Marcus, Kane, and Adam left to the ship, "A good suggestion Bo, but one problem. We can't hurt a woman. Marcus, Kane, Adam, and I were taught by Rose never to hurt a woman or else."

"Same here, I can't harm a woman either," said Dragon who couldn't hurt a woman as well.

"Who says you guys have to do it?" We figured Bo was going to suggest she does the hurting, "I don't get why James hasn't gone after that woman and make her pay for what she did to his girlfriend."

I groan and explain why, "Because A. James doesn't hurt a woman either he was raised to not hurt them, unless they're bitches, B. Ahsoka would not approve, despite all Barriss did Ahsoka still cares for her former friend…I think, and C. She is locked up in a prison facility and if we try to kill her it will make us wanted or they might blame Ahsoka for Barriss's death."

Bo-Katan sighs in annoyance, "I bet Vizsla wouldn't mind bombing the prison."

Dragon groans loudly, "I get it, I'm not Vizsla. I'm not a crazy bald headed son of a bitch who goes out killing whoever he wants. Just drop it okay?"

Bo shrugs her shoulders, "Just saying."

I decided to change the subject, "Look, we're not going after her. Who we are going after is Dooku and we will need your help to take him down."

Dragon nods and takes a sip of his drink, "Of course we'll help. I hate that Dooku guy and Bo still wants payback against the guy for double crossing Death Watch."

I turn to Bo who took out her knife and uses it to clean her nails, "Bo, can you get us into the base without running into guys like Grievous or whatever Dooku has hidden in his base?"

Bo-Katan nods, "I have something that can help us take down Grievous if he's there. Though let's hope he's not."

I take one last sip of my drink and get up from the table, "Thanks guys, you coming to the wedding?"

Dragon and Bo raise their glass at me, "We wouldn't miss it for the galaxy. See ya man." I raise my glass at them too, then took off from the bar to leave them to have their little alone time.

_Abandon Warehouse (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka came out of her room and headed towards the living room after her nice hot shower. As Ahsoka walks towards the living room she runs into the last person she wanted to run into, "Ventress."

Ventress smiles at Ahsoka and has her arms crossed as she talks, "Hello little one. I see you're looking well. Had a nice shower?"

Ahsoka ignored her comment and remember James telling her what Ventress did for her, "I did and um James told me what you did. Thank you, I'm still surprise you stuck out your neck to help me."

Ventress is a little surprise that Ahsoka is thanking her, but remembers how she told James she would try to behave, "Well, I only helped because technically our deal was if I help find who framed you and you help me. Still you didn't bother keeping your word."

Ahsoka then remembers that she was supposed to ask the council to pardon Ventress. With all that has happened that slipped her mind, "Sorry, with everything that happened I um forgot."

Ventress can sense Ahsoka still being affected by what happened. Ventress remembers James telling her to try to be nice to Ahsoka after all she went through. A part of Ventress didn't care how Ahsoka felt, but another part of her did. She has been through so much as well and Ventress knows the pain the girl is going through. James knows it and wants Ventress to help Ahsoka. Ventress also knows she doesn't want this kid to go through what she went through as well, no one should.

"It's okay, I understand," Ventress didn't know how she was going to help Ahsoka, but if she wants to get on the good side of the crew she has to try something, "I um heard what happened after your former master caught the culprit. You okay?"

Ahsoka is a little surprise Ventress is asking if she's okay. Ahsoka assumes that James probably asked Ventress to be nice to her. She didn't want to talk to Ventress about this, but with all that has happen it couldn't hurt to talk to someone who knows what she went through. For Ahsoka this could be the thing she needs.

"I really don't know. I'm angry and hurt at the council for not believing in me after all I did. I'm also hurt and angry for what Barriss did, but at the same time I agree with what she said," Ahsoka sat down on the floor sighing loudly, "I have been taught to let these emotions go, but how can I? Barriss was my friend and she turned everyone against me. I just…I don't know what to do."

Ventress understands these feelings and knows that the Jedi keep everyone from lettings their emotions get the better of them. They teach everyone to let these emotions go. Ventress knows that's not a good thing to do. It has everyone bottle up their feelings until something will happen. Letting go of their feelings is not always the answer. What Barriss did is unforgivable and Ahsoka needs her closure before she can move on.

"I know what you're going through. I trusted Dooku who was my mentor and despite all the pain he put me through in my training I still felt connected with him," Ventress sees Ahsoka staring at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing, just that's a weird way to connect with someone," Ahsoka never bonded with her master through pain and torture.

Ventress ignores that comment and continues, "Anyways, when he betrayed me it hurt. Like being stabbed in the heart and then when he attacked my home world wiping out my sisters. It hurt even more when he killed them all. I was alone and didn't have anyone to help me or guide me."

Ahsoka is shock to hear this part of Ventress's life that she didn't know about. To not only have her master betray her, but for also to see her own people get wiped out by the same man who betrayed her.

"You lost everyone because they believed you were a traitor, your best friend turned everyone on you, and you're feeling all this pain and anger, but you're not sure what to do," Ventress then presents Ahsoka with a solution, "I have a way to solve all that. We go to the prison, find your friend, and you talk to her."

"Wh-what?" Ahsoka is confused by what Ventress just suggested, "You want me to go to the same prison where I got locked up twice just to break in and confront Barriss? No way, I don't need to confront her I'm fine."

Ventress uses the Force to pick Ahsoka up and she slams her to the wall, "No you're not and unless you let these emotions out you will turn out like me. Trust me you don't want that little girl."

Ahsoka pushes Ventress back with the Force slamming her to the wall, "I don't want to confront her. I can't, I just don't want to talk to her."

"Why not?" Ventress asks wondering why Ahsoka doesn't want to confront Barriss.

Ahsoka shakes her head as she doesn't want go talk to Barriss, "What if you're wrong? What if it doesn't help and it hurts me some more?"

"You won't know until you try," Ventress places her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder to try and help her, "You need closure and unless you get it you will never be at peace."

Ahsoka sighs as she hates to admit it, but she knows Ventress is right. She has so many questions she wants answered. Why did Barriss betray her? Why her? Why did she choose Ahsoka to be framed? And why did she try to kill her at the warehouse? Ahsoka needs to know. She needs this and hopes it does help.

"When do we leave?" Ahsoka ask wondering when they should do this.

"We can go now. We'll tell James we need to pick up some things from my place," Ventress figures that lie might work on James.

"If you two are serious about this then you'll need my help," Eve appears in her android body overhearing everything.

"Eve? How much did you hear?" Ahsoka ask wondering what Eve heard.

"Everything and I want to help. You two know you can't break in without my help," Ahsoka and Ventress stare at each other knowing Eve is right. They will need her to get into the prison.

"All right," said Ventress as she speaks to Ahsoka, "You ready?"

Ahsoka nods, "Let's go."

**It looks like Ahsoka and Ventress are off to speak with Barriss. Think Ventress is right? Do you think Ahsoka needs to talk to Barriss or should just let sleeping dogs lie? Also it seems the crew is getting ready to confront Dooku and capture him. Will they be able to capture him or will they fail? You'll have to wait to see to find out huh?**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**We are back. In the last chapter Ahsoka has joined James's crew after she departed from the Jedi temple after Barriss framed her for murder and treason. Ahsoka and Ventress had a little talk and Ventress convinced Ahsoka to go with her to speak with Barriss. Now we will see what happens when two former best friends confront each other after all that has happened.**

**I want to thank everyone for liking the story and those who left so many awesome reviews. Thanks guys I appreciate it. You guys are awesome. Now time for the disclaimer since I'm sure no one reads this part of the chapters. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Dragon was created by Greymon Leader, thank you man. Now let us begin with the chapter.**

**Closure**

_Republic Prison (Normal pov)_

Master Yoda and Master Windu came to the prison facility to see the criminal known as Hunter to find out what else he knows about his involvement in the bombing of the temple. They decided to interrogate Barriss Offee after they finish interrogating Hunter so they can get some information to use against Barriss.

As they walk towards the cell block where Hunter is at Master Windu could sense something is troubling Master Yoda, "Are you still worry about Padawan Ta…I mean Ahsoka Master Yoda?"

Master Yoda nods knowing Ahsoka is no longer a Jedi so there is no need to call her padawan, "Believe her we should have. Our fault it is she left and our fault for not seeing the signs of young Barriss turning to the dark side it is."

Master Windu agrees with Master Yoda. The council agreed after the incident with Krell that they needed to keep a close eye on every Jedi to be sure they don't turn to the dark side like Krell did. They assume with all the evidence they got on Ahsoka that she turned to the dark side. They never considered that Barriss Offee to be a traitor and would turn out to be the real traitor. Now because of their mistake they lost someone who would have been an amazing Jedi Knight.

"I still wonder why Hunter and Barriss would frame Ahsoka in the first place. Why not someone else like Skywalker or anyone on the council?" That is one of the many things that bothered Master Windu about why Barriss went after Ahsoka. Many on the council wonder what Ahsoka did to have Barriss frame her?

"Unsure I am, never heard, or seen them fight we did. Save her life Ahsoka did for Barriss long ago if you remember," Master Windu does remember how Ahsoka saved Barriss's life along with others from the Geonosian brain parasites long ago, "The answers I hope Hunter has so we can get to the bottom of this we must."

"Then let's make sure that's all you do," Master Yoda and Windu see Admiral Tarkin approaching them along with two clone guards.

Master Windu did not like the look of this, "Can we help you Tarkin?"

"I heard you have come to interrogate both Barriss Offee and Hunter. I wish to participate in these interrogations to make sure nothing goes wrong like before," said Admiral Tarkin as he explains why he is here.

"Kill them we will not Admiral Tarkin, but wish to be part of the interrogation you are welcome to be," said Master Yoda who has no problems with Tarkin sitting in on the interrogating.

"Very well, follow me then," Admiral Tarkin led the two Jedi masters into the cell block where he leads them to Hunter's cell.

They enter the room to see Hunter wearing handcuffs that are attached to the chair he is sitting on. The clones also gave Hunter artificial limps since he lost his when they found him. The good thing is the limps are not strong so he can't do any harm with them. They also removed every lethal item Hunter had with him. That include his robotic eye which turns out was design to be a laser as well.

Tarkin sits down on the chair across from Hunter while the two Jedi masters stood near the door. Hunter growls as he sees the two Jedi. The two masters know Tarkin hates the Jedi and also hates the Republic. Many Jedi tried to use the Force to read his thoughts, but this Trandoshan was different from all the others. He learned how to keep the Jedi out of his mind and keep them from influencing him.

"Your name is Hunter correct? No last name?" Hunter growls as he doesn't respond so Tarkin decides to repeat the question, "I'll ask you again, do you have a last name or not?"

Hunter turns to Tarkin hissing, "I'll tell you if you let me bite your head off. I'm starving."

Tarkin ignores the threat and writes down on his holo-pad on the response, "No last name then. So tell me why did you decide to work with the rogue Jedi, Barriss Offee? We know you didn't do this for the money."

Hunter hisses again and laughs quietly, "How do you know I didn't do it for the money?"

Tarkin plays a holo-message from an anonymous caller. Whoever it was send the message with Hunter talking about what he did. Tarkin turns off the holo-message after it finished. Hunter realizes how they got that message. They didn't hear James's voice since it was altered, but Hunter realizes that James tricked him into confessing. He hates the boy, but is impressed how he finds ways to trick him.

"Care to refresh your statement? We know you did this for revenge on someone, but why Padawan Tano as well? And who is this man you are talking to?"

Hunter begins laughing while the two Jedi masters stand by wondering why he was laughing, "You want to know why I help blew up those poor little Jedi, clones, and people right? You want to know why I did this for revenge and no money and you want to know why I help frame the padawan? Is that it?"

Tarkin nods his head, "Yes, if you cooperate then we will make sure you don't receive the death penalty."

Hunter leans forward a bit as the Jedi masters kept their guard up. Hunter motions for Tarkin to come closer, "I'll tell you."

Tarkin moves a bit closer till Hunter broke free of his cuffs and slams Tarkin's head on the table. Master Windu uses the Force to send Hunter to the wall as Master Yoda helps Tarkin move him out the room. Hunter throws the table at Windu who dodges it. Hunter tackles Windu to the wall then bites Windu's shoulder causing him to scream. Windu punches Hunter, but the Trandoshan refused to break free. Master Yoda jumps over kicking Hunter in the face hard.

Hunter releases Windu and charges at Master Yoda. Master Yoda dodges the attack and uses the Force to send Hunter towards the wall again. Several clone guards appeared and shot Hunter with a stun ray knocking him out. Master Windu approaches Master Yoda holding his injured shoulder.

"So much for him telling us what we need to know," Master Yoda nods in agreement with Master Windu as they go to check on Tarkin, "How is he?"

"He's okay and lucky. If that monster had used any more force he would have crushed the admiral's head," said the medical clone who explains Tarkin's condition before two clones to help take admiral to the infirmary, "Do you want us to look after your injury Master Windu?"

Master Windu nods his head, "I will in a bit."

The clone doctor nods as he leaves while the two Jedi masters look back at the cell where they see the clones taking Hunter out of the interrogation room and towards his cell, "Fortunate we were that no more lives were taken."

Master Windu nods in agreement, "Still, we need to know more on why he was involve and how he knows Padawan Tano."

Master Yoda agrees, "Unfortunately gone she is, which leaves us to speak with young Barriss about this."

Master Windu sighs, "She won't tell us anything, at least without a deal."

Master Yoda thinks about this and has a solution, "Know someone I do on who can help us gain the truth we can."

Master Windu knows who Master Yoda means, "I'll contact her and see if she'll help."

_Abandon Warehouse (James's pov)_

"So Ahsoka and Ventress took off with Eve to pick up some stuff from Ventress's place," I took a sip from my coffee that Rose made as we went over the wedding, "Why do I get a feeling that's not why they left?"

Rose shrugs off her shoulders "Who knows and who cares. As long as they have super android Eve with them they'll be fine. By the way you didn't invite Hondo to the wedding right?"

I tried to pretend I didn't hear what Rose said, "Huh? What did you say?"

Rose sighs in annoyance, "You did, didn't you? You invited that drunken pirate to the wedding?"

"I had to," I really did he's technically family, "Look I promise he won't do anything bad. He gave me his word he won't and if he does you can destroy any of his favorite ships."

Rose sighs again, but this time she is calm, "Fine, but if that guy does anything I will rip your balls out got it?"

I gulp knowing she would do it, "Got it, so um you going to invite Obi Wan to the wedding too?"

Rose sits down next to me and groans, "I don't know. Don't you think it will feel a little awkward for Ahsoka if she sees Obi Wan at the wedding?"

I agree with my sister. Ahsoka right now needs to spend time away from the Jedi in order to be okay. If she sees Obi Wan at the wedding, then it might be bad, "All right, then I guess he's not coming then. I hope Aunt Satine understands."

"I'm sure she will," I pet my sister's head stroking her lekku knowing she loves it when I do that, "Hey sis, did you come up with some names for the baby?"

"No," said Rose softly, "You got a name for Ahsoka and your baby?"

I shake my head a little, "Not yet, but whatever the name is all that matters to me is making sure he or she is raised in a safe galaxy. I hope when we capture Dooku and his master then the galaxy will be safer."

Rose sighs and places her head on her brother's shoulder, "You need to tell Ahsoka about that."

I know what Rose means and I agree, "Maybe when she comes back I'll tell her."

_Republic Prison (Normal pov)_

Barriss Offee is on her knees meditating on the floor in her prison cell. Barriss is wearing handcuffs on her wrists to keep her from using the Force. The clones kept their guards up with Barriss not wanting her to harm or kill any more of their brethren. They also made sure no clone is near her cell just in case she does get out of the cuffs and uses the Force to escape.

None of the Jedi masters came by to talk to her since Barriss assumes they are still looking for someone to talk to her. So they can understand some more on why she did these crimes and why she framed Ahsoka. Barriss knew the council probably tried to talk to Hunter so they can get some of that information.

Barriss did well choosing the Trandoshan since she knows he will never talk. She also knows the council will probably get someone close to her to try to get her to talk. Barriss though isn't planning on doing anymore talking. Not unless there is something in it for her. She knows the senate will want the death penalty and Barriss has something to make sure that doesn't happen.

Barriss then heard something nearby. She opens her eyes and looks up to see outside her cell someone is coming through the ceiling. To her surprise the figure is actually her former best friend Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," Barriss didn't sound surprise when she saw Ahsoka, "I knew you would come. It was only a matter of time."

Ahsoka didn't say anything as she approaches Barriss's cell. She stares at her former best friend full of anger and pain. Barriss could see it. She can see the anger in Ahsoka's eyes and can see the look of betrayal as well. Barriss also saw Ahsoka has both her lightsabers with her. So Barriss assumes Ahsoka didn't just come to talk.

"You're here to kill me then?" Barriss got up from her meditation pose and walks towards her bed sitting down on it, "I figured you would try something like this. Though I'm not sure how smart it is to try killing me when you just got cleared for murder."

Ahsoka didn't say anything until she threw her lightsabers up the ceiling into the vent she just came out of, "If I wanted to kill you Barriss I would have done it right now. But that's not why I'm here. I'm not a murder like you."

Barriss scoffs as Ahsoka comes into the cell, "Let me guess you came to ask me why I framed you and why I did all of this?"

Ahsoka shakes her head, "No, I know why you did all of this. I do want to know why me Barriss? Why did you betray me? I don't understand we've been best friends for a long time. Why would you frame me? What did I do to you to cause you to frame me?"

Barriss turns to Ahsoka and glares at her, "You really want to know?"

"I think I deserve the truth Barriss?" said Ahsoka as she spoke in a stern tone.

Barriss decides to tell Ahsoka the truth, "Very well, I framed you because you're a perfect example of what is wrong with the Jedi Order, you and your master."

Ahsoka looks confuse by what Barriss meant, "I don't understand. What do you mean I'm a perfect example of what is wrong with the Order?"

Barriss explains, "You and your master bend the rules so many times, during all the battles you two would play games on how many droids you destroy, how you put your feelings before a mission, but the worst one of all Ahsoka is how you betrayed the Order for a criminal."

Ahsoka was a little stun by the examples Barriss made, but the last one of her knowing about James is something Ahsoka wasn't surprised. She knows Hunter told Barriss about Ahsoka and James. How they are together and how James is also the leader of the phantom ship.

"You betrayed us all Ahsoka when you decided to help that criminal for all he did. How could you Ahsoka?" Ahsoka could sense Barriss felt hurt, she wonders why, "You lied to all of us. You lied to the council and you lied to everyone about James. You turned your back on us first when you broke the rules and help that criminal. I bet you're also the one who help break him out of jail as well aren't you?"

Ahsoka didn't say anything. Barriss then realizes by Ahsoka's silence that she had a hand in the breakout, "Why am I not surprise?"

"You don't understand Barriss," Ahsoka decides to explain to Barriss why she saved James's life, "James saved my life when we first met after I saved his. He's not a bad guy. He's good, caring, and is the reason I'm alive."

"If he's such a good guy then why did he attack us?" Ahsoka knew Barriss would bring that up.

"Barriss, you and I have lived in the temple for so many years. We lived in a place where we were safe, but outside our world there are people who don't have such nice homes or live somewhere safe," Ahsoka remembers all the stories James told him about how the people are suffering in the galaxy, "James has helped so many of these people and has done everything to make sure they don't suffer. Does that sound like a criminal to you?"

Barriss still didn't feel convinced, "Then why did he attack us in the first place? If he had worked with the Jedi and the Republic he would done plenty of good."

Ahsoka then remembers what Barriss said in the courts, "James feels the Republic has become corrupted and would only use his ship to cause more harm to the people. I never believed that the Republic would use his ship to do bad things, but after your speech, and thinking about it. I realize you are right."

Barriss turns to Ahsoka looking surprise, "Y-you think I'm right?"

Ahsoka nods her head and sits down, "Yes, James believes in the same thing you do. However, despite how he feels about the Jedi and Republic he doesn't hurt people or frame his friends. That's why I love him and that's why I didn't come here to kill you."

Barriss becomes silent. She wanted to show people how the Jedi Order and the Republic have become corrupted. How they lost their ways and have become what the people have feared they would become. That's why Barriss did all of this. So the people can be aware and do something about it.

"So you would rather lie to all of us and keep James safe then follow the rules huh?" Barriss asks as Ahsoka nods, "And you're not afraid James is not using you or won't hurt you?"

Ahsoka shakes her head, "No, he's a good guy. He helped the rebels on Onderon, he and his crew help free slaves from the slavers, and he's the one who help defeat Darth Maul and his Death Watch."

Barriss is a little surprise that James did all of that. Hunter never told her about what James has done. Only that he is with Ahsoka and that Hunter's condition is because of what James did to him. Hunter told Barriss that James is a dangerous criminal and would kill Ahsoka if he gets the chance.

"I can't believe it," Barriss is still in disbelief.

Ahsoka knew Barriss is still having a hard time believing what she is saying. She can't blame her, "Believe it Barriss. My love with James helped me become strong and it's our love that helped create life."

Barriss is confused at first until she realizes what Ahsoka meant, "Ahsoka, are you?"

Ahsoka nods her head, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, but what you did is even worst. I would never kill people then frame you and I would never stab you in the back." Ahsoka walks over to Barriss and stands before her, "A part of me wants to hurt you for what you did to me and there is another part of me that should leave you here to rot till they execute you for your crimes."

Barriss nods knowing she deserves the punishment, "I don't blame you if you did harm me."

"But there is another part of me," Ahsoka grabs Barriss's wrists and frees her from the cuffs, "That doesn't want to see her best friend get executed."

Barriss looks even more stunned by what Ahsoka just did, "Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"I'm freeing you Barriss. I'm not going to let them execute you," said Ahsoka as she explains why she is freeing Barriss.

"Bu-but I betrayed you, I tried to have you killed, and I hurt you. Why would you try to help save me?" Barriss is confused on why Ahsoka is going this far to save her.

Ahsoka smiles at Barriss and holds her hands, "James taught me that revenge never solves anything and it will only hurt the person who seeks it. He believes in second chances, do you want a second chance?"

Barriss isn't sure what to say. She can't believe Ahsoka is willing to free her despite all she did. She was so wrong about Ahsoka and James. She thought he was a monster, but now she sees he's not. He's a good man and has made Ahsoka a greater Jedi than Barriss would ever be.

"T-thank you," Ahsoka wraps her arms around Barriss and hugs her.

Barriss returns the hug and after a minute passed Ahsoka broke the hug, "Let's go."

Ahsoka leaves the cell with Barriss and turns on the ray shield. They jump up the vent and escape before any of the clone guards get back. They then head back out of the prison where Eve and Ventress are waiting for them. Barriss got a little worried since she could tell Ventress is not happy to see her.

"Why is she here?" said Ventress as she asks why Barriss is here.

"I help her out, we're taking her with us," said Ahsoka as she explains why they are taking her back.

Barriss stood behind Ahsoka as she saw Ventress wants to hurt her. That is until Eve intervenes, "Okay, let's get going then."

Ventress looks shock by what Eve said, "What? We're not going kill or hurt her?"

Eve shakes her head, "Nope, she's Ahsoka's guest and if she wants her to come back with us. Then she'll come back with us."

Ventress sighs in annoyance, "Fine, but first chance I get I will get her back."

Ahsoka nods as they head back to the speeder. Ahsoka walks over to Eve to thank her, "Thanks for helping me out. I just hope the others will understand."

Eve nods her head, "I'm sure they will. I'm glad you didn't kill Barriss. I was concern you were going to hurt her."

"I thought about it, but decided against it," Ahsoka was tempted to punch Barriss, but restrained herself from doing it, "She deserves a second chance."

Eve nods her head, "So you got your closure?"

Ahsoka smiles at Eve and nods, "I did thank you guys."

"No problem, now let's go before we run into trouble," said Ventress Ahsoka and Eve nod in agreement and head back to the ship with their new guest.

_Jedi Temple (Anakin's pov)_

I still couldn't believe what happened. Ahsoka quit the Jedi Order. I still didn't want to believe it. I never thought Ahsoka would quit the order. I know she has been through so much ever since she got frame for murder, but I didn't think she would just quit being a Jedi. Then again if I was betrayed like Ahsoka did by Barriss I'm sure I would have done the same thing.

I have known Barriss for so long and I know Ahsoka trusted Barriss. They were good friends and always hang out whenever they were free. I never considered Barriss as a traitor or that she would frame Ahsoka for all the crimes Barriss committed. Now because of her betrayal Ahsoka is gone. Though I know she is safe.

If I know James he probably has Ahsoka staying with him. So I don't have to worry about Ahsoka getting hurt, but I am worry that Barriss will tell the council about Ahsoka being in a relationship with James. If the senate finds out they'll put a bounty on Ahsoka and make her into a criminal. I can't let that happen again.

"Anakin, are you all right?" I turn around to see Obi Wan walking towards me.

"Um yeah I'm fine," I lied I didn't want Obi Wan to be concern about me.

Obi Wan stood next to me and spoke, "I take it your worry about Ahsoka aren't you?"

I sigh and nod, "Yeah, I still can't believe she left. I know she did it because of all that happened, but a part of also thinks she wanted to leave before. Now she had an excuse to leave."

"I assume because she is with James right?" Obi Wan asks thinking that's why Ahsoka wanted to leave.

"I guess so. Do you think Ahsoka is doing the right thing leaving the order?" I ask Obi Wan hoping he has some words of wisdom to help me.

"I think for her it is the right thing. Ahsoka's faith in the Order has been shaken and now she needs to find her own path. Perhaps being with James will help her find her path again," said Obi Wan hoping Anakin understands what he's saying.

"And what if Barriss or Hunter tell the council about Ahsoka and James?" I ask wondering what the council will do if they find out the truth.

"Unless Hunter backs up Barriss's story about James and Ahsoka being together then we have nothing to worry about," Obi Wan knows Barriss's credibility is low and after he heard what Hunter did to Tarkin he doubts anyone will believe them.

"I hope your right," I decide to go talk to Padme and hope she can help, "I'm going to go check on some things with Rex, excuse me."

Obi Wan sighs knowing where Anakin is going, "Anakin, I know you're with Padme you don't have to lie to me telling me you're going to go see her."

I forgot Obi Wan does know and it's a good thing I don't actually have to lie to him anymore, "Sorry, force of habit."

Obi Wan sighs once more as he walks away, "Now I know where Ahsoka got her lying from."

_Abandon Factory (Rose's pov)_

"All right listen up we are going to head to Mandalore where we plan to take some R&R," I began explaining to the crew, minus Ahsoka, Ventress, and Eve who haven't come back yet, "Along with Ahsoka we are taking Assajj Ventress who will be living here until we have deal with Count Dooku. Does anyone have any questions?"

The twins raise their hands and spoke at the same time, "Soooo should we be nice to Ventress?"

"Yes," Marcus raises his hand, but I stopped him, "When I say 'nice' it doesn't mean 'nice' as in you wanting to bang her Marcus. We don't need her to stay with us permanently."

Marcus puts his hand down as Kane speaks, "I still don't get it. James you okay with letting a former Separatist Sith lady who also tried to kill you before stay with us?"

James sighs and responds, "Look I'm not comfortable with her around either. But she did help us catch Barriss and Hunter. Plus I made a deal with her and you guys know about my deals."

"Well I don't like this I say we should put this through a vote," said Eric who suggests wanting Ventress staying with them. Mostly because he knows Rose and Ventress would probably be fighting a lot.

"I vote for the sexy lady to stay with us," said Marcus voting for Ventress to stay.

Kane turns to his friend confused on what he is saying, "Why you attracted to her?"

Marcus laughs, "She's hot man. Not many women can pull off being bald and still look so fine and sexy."

Kane throws up in his mouth a bit, "I vote her off this ship."

The twins speak at the same time, "We want her to stay too. Just because we think she might be fun to play games with us."

"I vote for her to get the F' off this ship," said Eric voting against Ventress staying.

"Same here," Adam agreed with his friend.

"As much as I don't want her here I'm afraid we do need her," Eric and Adam turn towards me shock by my decision, "She knows about Dooku and knows his weaknesses, along with knowing about his base where he is staying. We need her to tell us all we need to know and how we are planning on bringing Dooku down."

"I guess you're right. So she stays then?" Eric asks as I nod.

"Soooo we're letting the crazy bald chick stay on the ship," Kane asks as everyone nods, "Fine, but Marcus if you do it with her stay away from my table."

Marcus laughs and nods, "Okay then."

Ventress came into the room looking tired, "Hey, what are you all talking about."

Marcus was about to walk up to Ventress, but James stops him, "Where did you, Eve, and Ahsoka go?"

Ventress sighs and tells James, "We went to take care of some things. By the way I think your girlfriend is looking for you. Like right now."

James understands what Barriss meant and turns to Rose, "I guess now is a good time to also tell her the truth?"

"Oh yeah," James took off to go talk to Ahsoka. I turn to Ventress who sits down as Eve came into the room.

I decided to find out where the girls went, "Soooo, where did you guys go?"

"Like I said we went to take care of some things," said Ventress again as I decide to ask Eve,

"Eve, where did you guys go?" Ventress turns to Eve and glares at her.

"Um nowhere special don't worry," I turn to Ventress knowing they went somewhere and getting the truth won't be easy.

"Tell me or else," I took out a small computer disc that Eve recognizes as she got scared.

"We went to go see Barriss so Ahsoka can get some closure," Eve hid behind Adam so Ventress doesn't try hurting her.

I kept silent as I stare at Ventress who is mouthing the words 'I'm going to kill you' to Eve. I sigh and responded, "Did you guys kill her?"

Ventress turns to Rose and responds, "No, though Tano decided to bring her with us."

The room became silent till we heard James shouting, "WHAT!"

The twins laughed a little till I spoke, "You guys did what?"

Ventress decides to explain, "Calm down, Tano wanted to give her ex-best friend a second chance. Something about what James told her I don't know."

Eve explains the rest, "Ahsoka didn't want to let her friend die because she would feel bad for not doing anything while her ex-best friend dies."

I sigh in annoyance as this was the last thing I wanted, "Great, so that little bitch is on our ship. What else did you forget to tell us?"

We then heard Ahsoka and Barriss shouting, "THE CHANCELLOR IS WHO!"

"What is that about?" Eric asks wondering why Ahsoka is yelling.

I turn to Eve and nod to her to tell the others the truth, "James asked me not to tell you guys till your ready, but I think now you need to know the truth. The chancellor of the Republic…is Darth Sidious."

_(Normal pov)_

Outside the abandon factory an old homeless human came by to sleep outside the factory. He had on many different coats, has a long beard, and a shopping cart next to him. As he slept he heard loud screams coming from inside the factory, "WHAT!"

The old man wakes up, but then went back to sleep muttering, "Damn crazy kids these days."

**Yep, brought back the old man from chapter 21 is back. I hope everyone also likes what happen in the chapter. Ventress has joined the crew and it seems Marcus is looking to snare the former Sith apprentice. How many think he'll fail?**

**Ahsoka has her closure by bringing Barriss with them. How many think that is a good idea? And now the crew knows about who Sidious is. Find out next time to find out what happens next and what the crew will do to defeat Dooku.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**We are back and now the crew is heading to Mandalore for a wedding. After that the crew is off to deal with a very dangerous Sith Lord. Ahsoka and the crew also found out who Sidious is. How will the crew handle the news? How will Ahsoka handle the news that the guy her master looks up to is actually the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for? Find out today to find out.**

**I want to thank everyone for liking the story and those who left so many awesome reviews. Thanks guys I appreciate it. You guys are awesome. Now time for the disclaimer since I'm sure no one reads this part of the chapters. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Dragon was created by Greymon Leader, thank you man. Now let us begin with the chapter.**

**The Proposal**

_Hyperspace (Normal pov)_

"Why in the hell did you guys not tell us the truth!" Eric shouted at James who is sitting next to Eve and Rose, "We're supposed to be a team, we're supposed to be friends, and we're supposed to be a family that doesn't hide these kinds of secrets."

"Yet you hide the fact that you got my sister knocked up and asked her to marry you without telling me about it in the first place," Eric was about to respond to James, but knows that his secret is just as big as the chancellor being a Sith Lord secret.

"I got nothing," Eric sits down as the others are still mad that James, Rose, and Eve lied to them.

Ahsoka is locked in her room mad that James didn't tell her the truth about this. Barriss is standing next to Ventress who didn't seem to care that James knew the truth since she knew who the chancellor is. Barriss decided not to say anything since she is still new to the crew and knows if she says anything that some of them might try to hurt her for what she did to Ahsoka. The twins are also neutral since they aren't mad at James, Eve, or Rose, but are curious to know why they didn't say anything.

"Look guys, I know I lied to you about this. I just couldn't tell you guys because," James knew why he couldn't tell his friends the truth and why he lied, "If Sidious found out about you guys he would do anything to hurt me by hurting you guys. You're my family and I can't risk losing you guys."

Marcus decides to step up to help his friend, "Look, every single one of us owes James our lives. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. If he felt this secret should have remained a secret for our safety then I say that's a good reason."

Rose nods in agreement, "Darth Sidious, the chancellor, whoever he is has done so much harm in the galaxy and has hurt a lot of innocent lives. James didn't want us to be next, but now he knows that James knows. So he will do anything and everything to make sure we suffer to make James suffer."

Kane, Eric, and Adam look a little guilty since they regret getting mad at James and the others for not telling them the truth. Eric decides to apologize first, "Sorry guys, it's just I wish you had told us the truth."

Rose walks over to Eric and kisses him on the cheek, "It's all right. Just be glad we're getting married otherwise I would throw you off this ship for getting mad at us."

James sighs as he knows what he has to do next, "I just hope Ahsoka understands. I didn't want to lie to her, but if the chancellor knows about me and her. Then he'll do anything to hurt her. I can't lose her or my baby."

James feels someone wrapping their arms around him. He turns around and sees it's Ahsoka as she kisses him on the cheek, "I forgive you. Just promise me one thing."

James turns around and wraps his arms around Ahsoka, "Whatever you want."

"No more secrets," James nods his head then kisses Ahsoka on the lips agreeing with what she wants.

Marcus raises his hand, "Uh just one question guys. Why is she here again?"

Marcus points to Barriss who looks nervous as everyone stares at her. Ahsoka sighs and decides to tell the others the truth, "It's a long story."

_Jedi Temple (Obi Wan's pov)_

"I'm not sure what use I can be to talk to Barriss. She's no longer my apprentice since you made her a Knight long ago," said Master Luminara Unduli who was brought before the Jedi council to help us to get through Barriss.

"You have trained her for years and know her well," said Master Plo Koon as he explains why Luminara is here, "Surely you know a way to get through to her so we can figure out why she framed Ahsoka."

Luminara sighs since despite how long she has trained Barriss, she never figured she would turn on the Jedi Order, "I don't know what I can do to help. I know her well, but I've never bonded with her like Skywalker has done with his padawan."

I knew she is right. Luminara has never form a bond with her like Anakin did with Ahsoka. Still, I do hope Barriss doesn't tell the council why she framed Ahsoka. If Barriss tells them she did it because she knows about James and Ahsoka. I sigh mentally knowing the council will try to go after Ahsoka.

"Perhaps if Ahsoka was here we might figure out why Barriss framed her," suggested Master Windu.

I decided to try speaking and try to keep Ahsoka out of this, "I'm not sure if that's a wise idea. Ahsoka felt betrayed by what Barriss did and bringing her to Barriss will only further hurt Ahsoka.

"We need to know the truth Master Kenobi," said Master Windu who didn't agree with not bringing Ahsoka into this, "We need her to talk to Barriss so we can find out the truth."

Master Shaak Ti spoke against this, "We can't force her to do anything. She's no longer a Jedi and she is now a civilian. We can't force her to confront someone who betrayed her since it will like Obi Wan said hurt her."

Master Luminara agrees with this, "I agree, if we force Ahsoka to confront Barriss then it will only prove her point. Her point on how the Jedi Order is like right now and if we force her to do anything then that will be bad."

Master Yoda in agreement, "Agree with Master Kenobi I do. Force Ahsoka into this we will not. Confront her Master Luminara will not, wait we will until Barriss tell us the truth she will."

Aayla Secura entered the room with some news, "Master Yoda, Barriss Offee has escaped from Jail."

The room became quiet as we are shock that Barriss escaped from prison, "Well, I guess now we don't have to send anyone to talk to Barriss."

_Mandalore (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon arrive to Mandalore where the wedding is being taken place. While the crew is getting dress for our arrival to Mandalore, I decided to talk to James. He told me everything. How Sidious is the chancellor. How powerful he is and how he didn't tell me or Obi Wan the truth fearing Sidious would try to kill us both.

In truth I would have done the same thing myself. Keep this a secret to keep those I love safe. I still can't believe it. The chancellor who is the leader of the Republic, helped Padme when the Trade Federation attacked her home world, and the same man my master looks up to as a friend is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. I still can't believe no one in the council could figure out the chancellor is actually the Sith Lord. Not even Master Yoda who is supposed to the strongest Jedi in the order could sense that the Sith Lord was in the room with them.

I told James though why he didn't tell the council the truth or told anyone else the truth. James explained to me that Sidious probably has a plan in case he tried to expose the people to who the chancellor really is. James's credibility with the Jedi Order and the Republic is not very high so even if he did tell people without a lot of evidence then no one will believe.

I figure Master Yoda and Kenobi would believe us, but the rest along with my master wouldn't believe in James. So now all we can do is capture Dooku and hope he will confess or has some information on his master's true identity. That's pretty much all we can do is try capturing Dooku and hope he has something to prove the chancellor is the Sith Lord.

"Ahsoka," I turn to Eve who appeared in hologram form in my room, "We have arrived to Mandalore, are you ready?"

I nod as I head out the room. I made it towards the hanger where the others are waiting for me. I approach James who seems nervous, "You okay?"

James nods, "Yeah, just worry about telling my aunt the truth. Plus telling her you left the Jedi Order and how you're pregnant."

I agree, we have to tell Dutchess…I mean Satine that not only am I pregnant, but I also left the Jedi Order, and that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, "Don't worry James we'll get through this together and if Sidious tries anything against us we'll take him down."

James smiles as he kisses me on the cheek, "How did I get so lucky to have a beautiful and wonderful girlfriend like you? Was it my charm?"

I laugh a little and I kiss James on the cheek, "I doubt that, but maybe it was because of how a great guy you are, or maybe it was your medallion. I guess it is lucky."

James nods as the ship landed on the platform. We walk off the ship and saw Satine waiting for us along with the Prime Minister of Mandalore who is Dragon's uncle, Braig. The twins run up to Satine hugging her and calling her their aunt.

"We missed you Aunt Satine, did you miss us?" The twins ask at the same time.

Satine smiles and giggles, "Of course I did. I missed you two and everyone else."

Rose approaches her aunt and hugs her, "Good to see you again Aunt Satine and thank you again for letting us have the wedding here."

"It's no problem," Satine stares at Rose's belly, "How's the baby?"

Rose smiles a little and grabs Satine's hand then places her hand on Rose's stomach, "The baby is fine and we also have some news."

Rose points towards me. James and I walk over towards Satine who looks happy to see me. I bow my head in respect for Satine, "Hello Lady Satine, it's been a some time since we last saw each other."

Satine walks up to me and hugs me, "It's good to see you too Ahsoka and you can call me Satine if you want."

I return the hug and nod, "Thank you Satine."

Satine broke the hug and held my hands, "Obi Wan contacted me and told me what happened."

I sigh as I wanted to tell Satine about what happen myself, "You heard huh?"

Satine nods, "I'm sorry about what happened. I can't imagine what you went through, but if you need anything then don't hesitate to talk to me about it."

I nod and smile at Satine glad that she can help me with anything I need, "Thank you, but I'm fine now. I got my closure thanks to well another guest of ours, two of them actually."

"Who are they?" Satine asks as James and I got a little worry.

"Um it's a long story, but we have some news to tell you before we tell you who else came with us," James decided to tell Satine everything and I hope she doesn't overreact.

_Serenno (Normal pov)_

Count Dooku sits in his office going over the information he received from General Grievous. So far the attacks in the Outer Rim are going well, but Dooku knows that all of this won't matter in the end. Still, Dooku needs to make sure everything goes according to his master's plan. That includes making sure he remains his master's apprentice.

A droid came into the room with a message, "Excuse Count Dooku, there's an incoming message from Darth Sidious."

Dooku nods and kneels as his master appears in hologram form, "Greetings my master, is there something wrong?"

"Darth Tyranus, I hear you haven't captured that criminals James or his allies. I thought I made it clear I want him and anyone associated with him captured," said Darth Sidious who isn't please that his apprentice hasn't captured James.

"Master, I have tried searching for James and any allies that know him. But I haven't been able to find him or his allies, not even my best agents have been able to give me anything," said Dooku hoping his master will forgive him.

Sidious scowls at his incompetent apprentice, "I don't want to hear your excuses. I want results. Do what you must Darth Tyranus. I want him found. If you don't find me anything soon then I will have to handle this matter myself."

Dooku nods and bows his head, "As you wish my master."

_Mandalore (Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I are in Satine's new apartment where we told her everything. Rose and the others are off to get the wedding ready. Dragon and Bo came by to inform Rose about them making sure no one interrupts the wedding. For Dragon's sake he better hope no one ruins the wedding since Rose will unleash hell on anyone who tries to ruin her wedding. She even told us if it comes to that point then she promises to take out 'old painless' to fuck up whoever tries to mess with her wedding.

We also told Satine about how Ventress helped prove my innocents and how she has joined us. James explains her past and how he found out Ventress was sold as a slave when she was little, then how she was found by a former Jedi who trained her until he was killed, then she became Dooku's apprentice until he betrayed her, and how she became a bounty hunter till she met us. Satine doesn't mind her around so long as she doesn't try anything and James keeps an eye on her.

I also mentioned that Barriss is joining us after I broke her out of jail. Satine I saw didn't like that I broke out the same person who tried to kill me and frame me for murder. After I explained to her why I broke Barriss out of jail she decides to let that go. However, she did say if Barriss tries anything then she will make her pay. So like James is in charge of Ventress I am in charge of Barriss.

Anyways, James and I finish telling Satine everything about what happened. How I was frame by my own best friend Barriss Offee, how no one in the council believed in me, how I'm pregnant, and telling her how Darth Sidious is the chancellor of the Republic. That shock Satine the most, especially since this is the same man who tried to take control of Mandalore.

We waited about 5 minutes before Satine finally said something, "Did you tell Obi Wan about this?"

James sighs as he figures she was going to ask us that, "No, I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to risk his life."

"What do you mean?" Satine ask wondering what James meant.

I explain, "If Sidious finds out that Obi Wan knows or knows who James's allies are. Then he'll hunt them down or try to have them kill. We only told you because you needed to know and we know the knights will protect you."

Satine knows that the chancellor has a lot of power and support from all the senators. If Sidious finds out about Obi Wan knowing his secret he would use that power to have someone kill Obi Wan or do what Barriss did and frame him for a crime. For Obi Wan's sake she will need to keep this a secret.

"We're hoping capturing Count Dooku will help us prove Sidious is guilty. But we'll wait till we're ready and have what we need to capture Dooku," said James as he explains the plan on how to prove who Sidious to the people.

"All right, well we'll worry about that later. Right now let's focus on you two and your baby," said Satine as she decides to change the subject, "Are you two planning on getting married?"

James and I became silent as I felt my cheeks burning up. James and I love each other we know that, but we never considered getting married. I figure we would get marry when we're older or after this war is over. I never thought of the idea of the two of us getting married. Still, now that Satine brought it up maybe it would be a good idea to get married.

"Well? Have you two thought about getting married?" Satine asks again wondering if the kids have thought of marriage.

Before we can respond Adam came into the room, "Um Satine ma'am we have a problem. Bo and Ventress are getting into a fight. And Rose found 'old painless'."

Satine sighs in annoyance and gets up, "I'll take care of it, excuse me you two."

Satine leaves the room leaving James and me alone. It gave us a chance to talk, though I could tell James is still unsure what to say about what Satine ask us, so I decided to try talking, "James, have you ever thought of us well you know getting married?"

James sighs and nods, "Kind of, I love you Ahsoka and wouldn't mind getting marry with you, but I'm not sure if we should right now with all that has happened."

I grab James's hand and smile at him, "James, I never thought of marriage either. I always thought we would get marry when the war is over. However, after all I went through it gave me time to think, and I came to a conclusion."

"And that's what?" James asks wondering what Ahsoka's answer is.

I lean forward and kiss James on the lips for a few seconds before I answer, "James, will you be my husband?"

James looks surprise by what Ahsoka just said, "Ahsoka, did you just propose to me?"

I nod my head, "Yes, so will you?"

James begins laughing a bit, which confuse me, "Sorry it's just normally a guy usually does the proposing not the woman."

I begin to laugh as I agree with what James said, "Sorry, so you want to propose to me then?"

James nods as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a beautiful ring, "Ahsoka Tano, will you be my wife?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I will."

_(Normal pov)_

Unbeknown to James and Ahsoka, Eve watched the whole thing. She smiles and is glad she recorded the whole thing, "I hope Rose won't mind having a double wedding."

**Looks like we got ourselves a double wedding huh? I bet many will be looking forward to that, but will Ahsoka invite Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme? If many of you think she should or should invite one of them who should it be? And how many think Rose will mind sharing with her brother to have a double wedding? Find out next time to find out.**

**I want to also thank Count Mallet for your help on helping me with any mistakes I make in the chapters. Thank you so much I appreciate the help. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	43. Chapter 43

**We are here with the new chapter and it's going to be a special one. One I hope many will like. It will have the wedding we have been waiting for to see and it will also have a surprise ending. Now then I want to thank everyone for the reviews you have given me for this story. 302 reviews, that is amazing. Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**I want to also thank Blitzkrieger and Count Mallet for the help on the story. Thank you so much my friends I appreciate it. Now then I'm sure many don't focus on this part of the story so I'll just go on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. Dragon and his uncle were made by Greymon Leader who is a great supporter of this story too, thanks my friend. Let's begin with the wedding.**

**The Wedding**

_Mandalore, next day (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a day since we arrived on Mandalore and today is going to be a special day. It's the day I am going to get married to James. I never thought that I be getting married. Ever since I join the Jedi Order long ago I always thought I would grow up to become a Jedi Knight. Marriage was never something I would ever do in my life, while I was with the Jedi.

Eve found out James and I proposed to one another and told Rose about it. I was worried that Rose would be mad that we're stealing her thunder, but instead she congratulated us. She is happy that we propose and that she wanted to have a double wedding. A little too soon I think, but we decided to go with it. Of course, this meant preparing for a second wedding would have to be done soon.

The men are send to help get the wedding ready, while us the women work on getting our dresses, makeup, and hair ready. Rose and I though, we just need to get our dresses ready, as for makeup, and doing our hair. We don't have hair and we don't like to wear makeup so that's out.

I also decided to ask Padme to come to the wedding and if she can bring my mas…I mean Anakin along for the wedding too. Padme though told me that Anakin and Obi Wan won't be able to come since they are off on a mission with Master Shaak Ti.

I wish Anakin did come, but I guess it's for the best. After all he tells the chancellor who is the Sith Lord everything, if he knows who I'm with then that would cause a lot of problems. I wanted to tell Anakin about who Sidious is, but I knew without proof it wouldn't help. Still, I can't worry about that right now. With the wedding almost here I have to get ready.

"Ahsoka, you sure you wouldn't want to invite someone else from the Republic to be at the wedding?" I turn to Rose who finished checking on her dress.

I sigh and agree with Rose, "I wanted to ask Chuchi to come to the wedding, but I figure she is busy with work, and I thought about Master Plo Koon coming till I remember he didn't believe me when I got framed."

I sigh in sadness remembering how even Master Plo Koon who found me long ago and brought me to the Jedi Order didn't believe me when I got framed for murder. He even was one of the Jedi who voted to kick me out of the Order. He didn't try to defend me or think I was innocent. Obi Wan is the only one from the council who believed in my innocence. After all I did for the Order this is how they repay me? So much for all the good I did for them huh?

"Oh right, well at least you have us," I nod in agreement as I'm glad I have friends who care, "Lux also said he won't be able to come, but he said he'll be there in hologram form."

"Thanks, I hope things with Eve and Lux are going well," I said hoping that Eve and Lux are getting along well.

"Oh yeah they are don't worry," said Rose as she decides to ask Ahsoka another question, "So have you decided when to tell Skywalker about the baby?"

I sigh as I remember I forgot to tell my master I'm pregnant or maybe didn't tell him on purpose since I'm worry how he will react, "Maybe I should wait till after the baby is born then tell him or have the baby tell him."

Rose snickers, "You want him to be mad at the baby? Wow, are you scared of your former master?"

"You would be too if you know him like I do," I know my master well enough to know not to piss him off.

"I would like to see that scarface Jedi try messing with me. I'll knock his ass out hard," I laugh knowing Rose is dangerous enough to kick anyone's ass, even my former master.

"Thanks Rose, but maybe for now I don't tell my master about anything. Not yet please," Rose nods as she hugs Ahsoka.

"No problem, now let's get your wedding dress ready," I nod as we got to work on getting our wedding dresses ready.

_Meanwhile (James's pov)_

"This sucks," I am in the middle of the room with mirrors all around me as a droid tailor is finishing up on my suit, "Aren't you done?"

The droids nods as he walks away. I look at myself in the mirrors and smile a little. The outfit I have on is a black color Mandalorian ceremonial clothing that is the same one my dad wore for his wedding with my mom. I didn't mind the outfit since it feels nice, I just wish I could wear my hat. I feel weird without my hat.

I see my aunt coming into the room and looks happy, "You look so much like your father. It feels like only yesterday when he first brought you to see me and how I tickle your stomach to make you laugh."

I laugh remembering how my aunt always told me that story. I took her hand and smile, "I'm glad you're here for the wedding Aunt Satine, if we had arrived late then."

Aunt Satine shush me and nods, "I know, I'm glad you came too James. I have helped raise you and your sister since you were young. I am glad to be here with you today to watch you get married."

I nod and sigh, "I wish my parents though were here. I could use some advice from my dad on how to be a good husband and father."

I can feel my aunt grabbing my hands and smile at me, "Your father had no clue on how to be a good father and husband either. He had some help from me and his friends. You have your friends to help you and you have me in case you need help."

I nod my head. I am glad Aunt Satine is here and that I have friends who can help me, "Thanks Aunt Satine."

Aunt Satine nods her head, "No problem, just promise me one thing."

I nod wondering what my aunt wants me to promise, "Anything."

"Always be there for her and never let her go," I nod knowing I will never let anything happen to Ahsoka or our child.

_Mandalore Prison (Ventress's pov)_

"So, your Darth Sidious's former apprentice huh?" I ask as I am at the prison facility speaking with Darth Maul.

I convince Dragon who is James's friend to let me speak with Darth Maul since I needed to find out some things about the Sith Lord. I want to know how strong Sidious is so when we're done with Dooku I can go after him next. I know Sidious had a hand in Dooku turning on me. So getting Maul to tell me what I need to know about Sidious will help me when I fight him then kill him.

"And you were once Count Dooku's former apprentice," Maul laughs quietly as he sat in his cell, while wearing a more powerful cuffs that prevent him from using the Force, "He is lucky he got rid of you. I wouldn't have kept such a weak apprentice around myself if I'd known how many times you would have failed me."

I ignored his comments and kept my cool. The cuffs he has one were made by one of James's friends since the last ones didn't do much when Maul tried to kill James's sister Rose. They also took away his legs and gave him a wheel chair instead to use. It's not dangerous and it still helps him move around in his small cell.

"At least I didn't lose my lower half to Kenobi or got my butt kicked by my former master," although that last part did happen to me, at least I didn't beg like I heard how Maul begged for mercy from his master, "By the way, how did it feel to cry, and beg to your master?"

Maul growls a bit as he stares at him with his cold yellow eyes. Dragon approaches me and whispers, "Don't piss him off okay? We don't need you pissing him off like Rose did last time."

I nod knowing Dragon is right, "Anyways, I came here because I need some information about your master. I know you hate him for what he did and I know you want revenge. I hate him too and I want him dead. So tell me what I need to know and I'll make sure he pays for what he did to us."

Maul sighs as he turns his wheelchair around to no longer face me, "No."

I look at Maul confuse as I use the Force to have him face me again, "What do you mean no?"

"You can't stop him. He's too powerful and even if I tell you all you need about him you will never stop him," Maul knows his master too well and knows no one can stop him.

"James stopped him before and used a crystal to help him against Sidious," I remember James's little brats told me how James used a crystal that prevented Sidious from harming James with the Force.

"He won't fall for the same trick again. However," I paid attention to what Maul suggested, "If you free me then the two of us can go after him then kill him."

"No way," said Dragon who is against that idea, "You tried to kill Satine and you murdered innocent people. You're not going anywhere."

Maul laughs' knowing what the Mandalorian said is right, "Yes I know, which is why you need someone like me to fight Sidious. You can't stop him and even with that crystal James used I'm sure by now my former master has found a way around that crystal."

"Ventress, don't accept his deal he'll kill you, and then cause more innocent people to die," Dragon has his hand on his lightsaber not going to allow Ventress to free Maul.

"Come on my dear, don't you want revenge? You know I'm right and you need my help," Maul reaches out his hand towards me as his offer is indeed tempting.

"You're right, I will need someone like you to beat Sidious," I went to open his cell, but when I look at Maul I smile, and I use the Force to send him across his cell as he hit the wall hard causing him to get knocked off of his chair, "But I think I'll take my chances with James's crew."

Maul gets up and growls at me. I ignored him and headed out of the room with Dragon who looks surprise, "For a second there I thought you were going to take his offer."

I smile and nod my head, "So did I, but I will give James a chance to prove to me he can take down Sidious. The way he can do that is proving he can take down Dooku."

Dragon smiles, "He will, don't you worry. He'll take him down."

We made it outside the prison when we saw Bo-Katan walking towards us, "Dragon, come on the wedding is going to start soon, and James wants us to be security."

Dragon nods, "Okay okay let's go then. By the way you said earlier you wanted to tell me something, what is it?"

"Oh that I'm pregnant, all right let's go," Bo-Katan takes off using her jetpack as she heads to the palace.

I smile when I saw the reaction on Dragon's face it's priceless and funny, "What did she just say? Is she joking?"

I roll my eyes and get on my speeder bike, "Doesn't look that way."

_Outside the palace (Normal pov)_

Barriss is out of the palace sitting on the steps. She sighs as she sees the sun is setting. Barriss is wearing a long white dress that Rose gave her since she's one of Ahsoka's bridesmaids. Barriss sighs again as she can't believe at all that has happened in one week. She is responsible for the explosion at the Jedi temple, she killed one of her friends, she framed Ahsoka because she thought she turned on the Order by helping the criminal James, she got arrested, and then she got broken out by Ahsoka who she framed.

Barriss keeps wondering why Ahsoka would free her. Ahsoka told her to help give her a second chance, but still she could sense Ahsoka hated her for what she did, and she knows if the Republic find out she broke Barriss out of jail then she'll be hunted down again. So why risk saving her life by breaking her out of prison? And she wonders why everyone hasn't tried to harm her for what she did?

"You okay?" Barriss turns around and sees Adam walking towards her, "You look like you could use some company."

Barriss nods as Adam sits down next to her, "Why are you here? Why aren't you inside getting things ready for the wedding?"

Adam smiles at Barriss and sighs, "I accidentally dropped a bucket on Marcus so I'm out here so he doesn't try to kill me."

"Why would he try to kill you for dropping a bucket on his head?" Barriss asks wondering why Marcus would want to kill Adam.

"Oh it got stuck in his head and when I tried to get it off I made it worst," Barriss giggles a little which is the first time in a long time she laughed. Adam extends his hand towards Barriss, "I'm Adam by the way. I know you know who I am, but I never got a chance to introduce myself to you."

Barriss nods and shakes Adam's hand, "Nice to meet you too Adam."

Adam pulls his hand back and looks out into the sunset, "So, why are you out here?"

Barriss sighs and looks out into the sunset as well, "I didn't want to wait inside where everyone was giving me mean looks. Plus I could sense many of them hated me and I overheard many of them saying horrible names towards me. I kind of deserve them though."

Adam understands why and turns towards Barriss, "I never said anything bad about you and I don't think you're a bad person."

Barriss turns to Adam a little surprise, "Really?"

Adam nods his head, "You made mistakes. It's natural, we all make mistakes."

Barriss sighs again and turns away from Adam, "But my mistake killed a lot of people, I used the Force to kill an unarmed woman, frame my best friend, I tried to kill her, and I hurt everyone. I should just leave before I hurt Ahsoka again."

Adam grabs Barriss's hand surprising her, "I know what you did. We all know what you did and yet Ahsoka freed you. Why do you think she did that?"

Barriss shrugs her shoulders, "She said she wanted to give me a second chance. Still, I don't deserve it."

Adam smiles, "All of us made mistakes and all of us grew up in bad places Barriss. Yet, James helped give us all second chances and helped all of us use that second chance to do some good. I know you're scared to hurt people again, but if you focus too much on the past then you'll never be able to prove to yourself that you deserve a second chance."

Barriss stares at Adam and blushes a bit when she feels him holding both her hands, "H-how do I get pass this and prove I deserve a second chance?"

Adam helps Barriss help and gives her a beautiful blue flower, "That's why we're here. Us, your friends, if you need help we'll help you out."

"Y-you're my friend?" Barriss asks a bit stun that Adam is her friend despite all she did.

Adam nods and kisses Barriss on the cheek turning her face to deep shade of red, "If you need anything I'll help you out okay?"

Adam walks back inside leaving Barriss alone to his thoughts. Barriss is completely speechless. She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She moves her hand where Adam kissed her and smiles a little. She looks down at the flower he gave her and held it close. Barriss is now determine to show everyone that she does deserve a second chance and hopes Adam will help her prove it to everyone.

_Hours later (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Maybe this is a mistake, maybe we should have the wedding another time," I'm panicking. The wedding is almost here and I'm panicking. This is not good, not good at all.

"Ahsoka, calm down everything will be fine," said Padme who was trying to help me calm down, "Everything will be fine and if you continue to panic it will hurt the baby even more.

Padme arrived half an hour ago after informing the chancellor that she going to see Dutchess Satine about how things are going on Mandalore. Padme didn't tell Anakin about the wedding since she thinks he needs to focus on the mission he is on rather than on Ahsoka getting married. When she arrived she saw I was beginning to panic and has been trying to help me calm down.

Rose came by and handed me some water, "Here, drink this it will help you calm down."

I took the cup and drank the water, "Thanks, I'm sorry guys I just I am nervous about this whole thing."

Padme smiles as she continues to try to help her friend, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I was nervous too when Anakin and I got married."

"Big difference, you only had two guests at the wedding. I have hundreds of guests," I remember looking over the number of people that are going to be at the wedding, the Knights of Mandalore, Death Watch, Sarah and her crew, and my friends.

"Actually thousands to be exact," I soon began to get nervous by what Rose said, "Oh that isn't helping huh?"

Padme sighs and tries something, "Ahsoka, do you love James?" I nod my head, "Do you want to be with him?" I nod my head again, "Then you can do this. It's a little scary I know, but when you walk down that aisle just focus on James, and you'll be okay."

"H-how do you know it will work?" I ask wondering how this idea will work.

"Trust me it will work okay?" I nod my head as Padme gives me a hug, "I have to go just remember what I said and you'll be fine."

Padme leaves the room while Rose comforts me, "When the music starts we'll go together, okay?"

I nod my head as Rose gives me my flowers and we walk out of the room together, "Rose, are you nervous too?"

Rose nods her head, "Yes, but the reason I'm not panicking is because I have everyone supporting me through this, and so do you."

_(James's pov)_

I am at the wedding waiting for Ahsoka and Rose to appear. Eric is standing next to me since he agreed to the double wedding. Marcus agreed to be the minister, while Kane agreed to play the organ. Adam became Eric's best man, while Dragon agreed to be my best man. Padme, Eve, and Barriss are the maids of honor, and the twins are the flower girls. Ventress decided to work with Bo-Katan to be security to make sure no one tries to ruin the wedding.

Kane soon plays a new song that means the bride or in this case the two brides are coming. Eric leans towards my ears and whispers, "You ready for this James?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready Eric?"

Eric smiles, "I have been ready for this for a long time."

Everyone stands up as Rose and Ahsoka come down the aisle. I smile when I see Ahsoka in her wedding dress. I could sense she is really nervous, she isn't the only one. I have been nervous all day and almost wanted to cancel our wedding, but when I saw Ahsoka come out in her dress, all that worrying went away. Rose walks up to Eric, while Ahsoka walks up to me. I grab Ahsoka's hand and I could feel Ahsoka's hand tightening around my hand.

"Nervous?" I ask as Ahsoka nods slowly, "Me too, by the way you look so beautiful."

I noticed Ahsoka's lekku striped darkening. She replied softly, "You're not bad looking yourself."

Marcus clears his throat as he begins the wedding, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and android," the audience laughs a bit, while Eve rolls her eyes, "We're gathered here today to bring these men and these women in the bonds of holy matrimony. "Now, I don't know how marriage here on Mandalore works, and since I forgot most of the ceremony, I'll just skip to the good parts, okay?"

Kane mutters, "I told him to study on this before we began."

Marcus turns to Rose and Eric, "I would ask for the vows, but you told me you didn't write some so I'll just go to the next part. Rose and Eric, do you two take each other to be man and wife, to care for one another through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Eric nods his head, "I do. I will care for you and our child Rose. I know we didn't prepare any vows, but know this. As long as I live I will always protect and love you. In this life or the next I will always love you."

Rose sniffles a little and held back her tears, "I love you too and despite being a dork at times I am happy to know you'll be my dork. I accept you as my husband and accept you as the father to my child."

Marcus smiles then turns to Ahsoka and me, "I assume you two didn't have time on yours right?"

"Actually," I interrupted as I did have a vow. I turn to Ahsoka and held her hands, "Ahsoka, when we first met you tried to kill me. Instead though you saved my life and I returned that favor by saving you. Since then we have been through so much stuff and during those tough times we fell in love. I was afraid I was going to get you kicked out of the Order and you would hate me. Instead you left and wanted to be with me, even if it means making you a criminal. Someone asked me why I love you? Is it because of your looks, body, or it's just to sleep with you?"

Some of the people laugh a little as did Ahsoka knowing many guys wanted to date her because of her body. I continue with my vows, "That's not it though. Who you are as a person I fell in love with. Your spunky, your headstrong, you are strong, and you are caring. You look out for others and will go far to help them. You even give other people second chances showing me you don't hold hatred in your heart. Ahsoka, I love you, I am glad to have met someone as beautiful, and caring as you. And I promise you I will always be there for you and our child. Through sickness, danger, and death, I will be there for you two no matter what."

Ahsoka wipes her tears away and smiles, "James, before we met I never thought I would one day be where I am now. I'm glad we met and I'm glad we're together. You helped me so many times and you showed me how far you will go to help protect the innocent, even our friends, and me. James, I love you and I will be your wife even after death."

Marcus begins to cry, but manages to continue, "By the po-pow-power vest-vested in me. I-I-I ah screw it just kiss people."

Rose and Eric lean forward and kiss while Ahsoka jump into my arms and gives me a big kiss. I return the kiss as everyone begins to applaud. Once we broke the kiss Ahsoka wrapped her arms around me giving me a big hug. I return the hug and whisper into Ahsokas ears.

"I love you so much my angel," I can sense Ahsoka is happy as she tightens the hug.

"I love you too," I sigh in happiness as I'm glad we're finally married, we don't care what happens next so long as we're together I know nothing will ruin this moment.

_Hyperspace (Normal pov)_

Anakin is looking out into hyperspace as he leads his forces with Obi Wan and Shaak Ti to the outer rim. The Jedi council informed Obi Wan and Anakin that General Grievous is leading an attack against the Republic forces. Anakin and Obi Wan are being send, along with Master Shaak Ti to assist the Republic forces against the cyborg general.

Anakin however didn't want to go on this mission since he wanted to assist the council in looking for Barriss who escaped from prison somehow. Anakin wanted to help capture Barriss again before she tries to hurt Ahsoka again or joins Dooku. The council though decided to send Luminara on this mission to Barriss and bring her in. Still, the council didn't find much on who broke her out and where Barriss is. Tarkin suspects Ahsoka was behind this, but there is no proof to indicate Ahsoka had anything to do with this.

It has been three days since Ahsoka left the Order and so far no one knows where she is either. Tarkin still believes Ahsoka is behind freeing Barriss and requested the chancellor to place a bounty on her to bring her in alive for questioning. Anakin asked the chancellor not to agree with this, but Palpatine knew they had no choice but to do this. So now once again Ahsoka is being hunted down, still Anakin knows Ahsoka is safe. If she is with James then he will make sure no harm comes to Ahsoka.

Anakin sense someone approaching him. He turns around and sees Master Shaak Ti, "Master Shaak Ti, hello. Do you need something?"

Master Shaak Ti shakes her head slowly, "No I just came out here to talk."

Anakin remembers that yesterday they found Master Shaak Ti passed out with no memory of what happened. Only that she felt something hit her after she thought she saw two familiar children she knew long ago. The council doesn't know who could have knocked her out, but since there was no evidence of any harm to Master Shaak Ti they decided to forget about it.

"Are you still worried about Ahsoka?" Master Shaak Ti ask guessing what is bothering Skywalker. Anakin nods as he looks out into the city again, "Me too. I helped her when she was growing up here and helped her learn much about our people's culture. Master Luminara thought I shouldn't have spent much time with her, but I didn't care."

"If you cared about her then why didn't you stand up for her when she was framed?" said Anakin wondering why Master Shaak Ti didn't defend Ahsoka.

Master Shaak Ti sighs knowing Skywalker is right, "I suppose with all that has happened I didn't know what to believe. Still I actually agreed with Obi Wan on not wanting Ahsoka kicked out of the Order. Still we couldn't convince the others to help out."

"No, but I heard you defended her on not forcing her to talk to Barriss. I thank you for that," Anakin remembers how Master Shaak Ti helped defend Ahsoka when Master Windu wanted to force Ahsoka to face Barriss to find out the truth on why she framed Ahsoka.

Master Shaak Ti nods her head, "It's all right. Spending time with Ahsoka helped remind me of two other children I used to care for."

Anakin became curious on what Master Shaak Ti said, "Really? I never knew that."

Master Shaak Ti nods, "Yeah, they were different from the other younglings. They were called strange and the council felt they should have been separated. I defended them and always helped them with anything they needed. I was like their mother and then one day they got kidnapped. It hurt since I cared for them a lot and I wanted to go find them."

"Why didn't you?" Anakin ask wondering why Master Shaak Ti didn't go look for the kids.

"We found out the ship they were on got destroyed. I feared the worst," Master Shaak Ti sighs sadly wishing she had been there to help the girls, "Still before I passed out I could have sworn I saw them again. I wish it was them, but now I'm not sure if it was real or not."

Anakin could sense Master Shaak Ti cared for these girls. Just like how she cared for Ahsoka. He didn't like how she was one of the Jedi who believe Ahsoka was guilty, but he could sense that wasn't an easy decision for her to make. Just like accepting that the two girls she cared for are dead. That is something Anakin sometimes wishes as well for his mother.

"I um need to go take care of some things before we arrive, Master Shaak Ti," said Anakin as he wanted to check on his starfighter to make sure it's ready before they arrive.

"Of course Master Skywalker, do what you must," said Master Shaak Ti who understands why Skywalker needs to leave.

Before Anakin left he decides to ask a question to Master Shaak Ti, "By the way what was the name of the girls you took care of?"

Master Shaak Ti turns to Anakin and tells him, "Their names were Korra and Karra. They weren't just girls I took care of. They were my sister's children, they were my nieces, and they were my godchildren."

**Awwww everyone got married how nice and whoa, Shaak Ti is the twin's aunt? Damn, I wonder how many saw that coming. Also Ventress denied working with Maul to go after Sidious. James better hope he does take down Dooku or Ventress just might reconsider Maul's offer. Now that would be very bad for everyone if Ventress and Maul work together, especially how close we are to the end.**

**Also thanks to TheXMan99 for helping out with the chapter. Thank you my friend I appreciate the help. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Jason- Welcome back everyone and now we have arrive to the Revenge of the Sith arc.**

**Ahsoka- So we have arrive to the Revenge of the Sith arc huh? I heard a lot about this and many thought I wasn't going to make it to this.**

**Jason- Almost there, also I decided to skip another arc and get near Revenge of the Sith.**

**Ahsoka- Why? Why did you skip an arc?**

**Jason- So we can focus on this arc involving the crew and Revenge of the Sith.**

**Ahsoka- Sooooo, will I be fighting Dooku?**

**Jason- You'll see, now then let us begin with the disclaimer, but first Happy Easter everyone. Was going to upload this tomorrow, but I decided to do it today.**

**Ahsoka- Yep, also Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. We also thank Greymon Leader for his OC, Count Mallet for helping out with the chapters, and everyone who left amazing reviews.**

**Jason- Too many to thank here so we'll thank you all at the end of the chapter, also from the beginning till near the end of the chapter it will be all 'Normal Pov'. Just letting everyone know so they don't get confuse.**

**Ahsoka- Now let's begin with the chapter.**

**One Year Later**

_Kashyyyk, 19BBY (Normal pov)_

It has three years since the Clone Wars began and so far both sides have take the war all over the galaxy, both outer and inner worlds. The Separatist have taken control over many systems, but so has the Republic who held off the Separatist from taking over more worlds. Some neutral planets have also been affected by the war from the many refugees that have come to hide out on their planets because their planets have been destroyed or been taken over.

The Jedi Order have send many of their best Jedi to many of these planets to help assist with ending the war. However, it came with a heavy price since they lost so many Jedi, including young Jedi. Some who did survive have been affected hard by this war that they left the Jedi Order, while some became traitors, or became criminals. The Jedi Order has also been affected by the public who have view them as soldiers of war instead of peace keepers.

The war has kept the Jedi from their duties in keeping the peace. This has allowed many criminals to come out and cause harm to the innocent. Many people get killed, kidnapped, forced into slavery, or become criminals themselves in order to survive. Some even use the war to help make money. Some join the Separatist to make a lot of money, even hunting down Jedi who have become wanted by the Separatist. In this galaxy there is no one or planet that is safe from this war and crime.

There is one planet called Kashyyyk that is the home world of the Wookies who are being affected by the war. The Wookies never got involve in much war conflict before the Clone Wars began and mostly dealt with poachers or criminals who kidnap their people. Then would either sell the Wookies or kill them for fun. However, since the Clone Wars began the planet of Kashyyyk became one of the planets the Separatist went after.

However, despite many attempts the planet has been kept out of the reach from the Separatist. The Republic send their forces to assist with defending the planet, but the battles that go on costs the Republic many ships and soldiers. While these battles go on though, on one side of the planet something else was happening that the Jedi and the Republic didn't know was happening.

A bounty hunter name Cad Bane came by a village on Kashyyyk and uses an army of droids to attack the villagers. Cad Bane got hired by a Zygerrian who is trying to rebuild the Zygerrian slave empire by selling some Wookies as slaves. They attempted to sell Twi'lek, Togruta, humans, etc. But during the captures the Zygerrian lost contact with his men and many of them never return. So the Zygerrian hired Bane to handle this job that his men failed to do.

Cad Bane knew this mission was going to be very easy for him to handle. His men easily took control of the village when they attacked during nighttime and kidnapped the children forcing the adults to surrender. As Bane waits for his droids to finish locking the Wookies in their cages, the bounty hunter begins contacting the Zygerrian, Zhen.

The hologram of form Zhen then appears. He looks to be in his 30s. He has the same features as all Zygerrians, except he is missing his left eye, an arm, and the right side of his face looks burnt. "Cad Bane, how goes the mission?"

"It's going well," Bane shows Zhen the Wookies being put in cages by the droids, "I managed to round up at least 50 Wookies. 15 are children and the rest are adults."

Zhen smiles as he is please that Bane manage to do this job well without incident, "Good job, once your done bringing them here I want you to go to Ryloth to get me some more slaves."

"Just remember, I want my money for this job, and when I finish the other job," Bane doesn't mind doing this job as long as he gets paid, a lot.

"Of course, just make sure you," Zhen hears a loud clank outside his door, "Hold on, I'll be back, make sure those beasts are in their cages."

Bane nods as he goes to check on the droids. As he goes outside he notices that the droids finished putting the Wookies in their cages. A smile appears on Bane's face, as he is pleased at how easy this job was, "I just might make a living out of this."

As Bane goes to have his ship arrive one of the droids grabs him by the wrist, "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me," said Bane demanding that the droid releases him. When the droid refused Bane took out his blaster and shot the droid's head off, "Must of malfunction."

More of the droids turn to Bane and began to march towards him. Bane opens fire on all the droids taking half of them out. The other half began releasing the Wookies. Bane shoots the droids before they can free the Wookies otherwise he would have to deal with the giant angry Wookies. Bane manages to take down all the droids and growls since he couldn't believe these droids of his all turned on him.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you" Bane is about to activate his rocket boots when a blaster was fired nearby taking out his wrist gauntlet that he uses to activate his rocket boots and other weapons, "Who's there? Come on out!"

Bane looks around, but couldn't see anyone. Bane figures it must be the droid or clone army, or maybe it's a rival bounty hunter trying to steal his prize. Bane decides to head off to his ship since he didn't have the droids to move the Wookies into his ship. Bane runs towards the ship hoping to get out before he runs into whoever it is after him.

_Zygerria_

Zhen open the door to outside of what's left of the palace of my great leader Miraj who he knew wasn't killed by the Jedi, but by Count Dooku. However, they could never prove it so Zhen and many those who were still loyal to Miraj had no choice, but to listen to the Prime Minister who took over, but thanks to his idiocy he got everyone killed.

He did something that pissed off a crazy woman who came by to the planet and destroyed the Zygerrian slave empire. Zhen doesn't know who this woman is, but because of the explosion he lost his arm, eye, and got his face burned. Zhen managed to find some Zygerrians who wanted to rebuild their slave empire, but due to the loss of money, ships, and many of their men they couldn't rebuild much of the empire.

So Zhen was forced to hire criminals to help them, however many of them got killed by someone who kept saving the slaves they captured. So Zhen hired the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, Cad Bane. Zhen hopes Bane will be able to do the job the other criminals couldn't do. So far he has done that, but it's still going to be a long road before their empire comes back to the top.

Zhen sees no one is outside his door, not even his guards. Zhen wonders what is going on and if this is some kind of joke. As he goes back inside he is lifted off the ground by an unseen force and got thrown across the room. Zhen looks over to see a hooded figure appearing. Zhen takes out a blaster and opens fire.

The figure activates two lightsaber blades, one green, and the other blue. Zhen figures the Jedi have come to finish off the Zygerrian slave empire, but he wasn't going to let it end like this. Zhen was not going to allow the Jedi to destroy what he is working hard to rebuild. Zhen takes out an electric whip and got ready to fight this Jedi.

"You will never stop us you filthy Jedi. Our empire will live on and will destroy you all," Zhen leans his arm back and moves it back forward as the tip of the whip headed towards the Jedi who blocked it, "Your kind will be enslaved and you will bow down to me, Zhen, the leader of the Zygerrian Empire!"

As Zhen went to attack the Jedi again he got shot right in the chest. Zhen looks down to see a hole that appeared from his chest. He looks up where the blaster hit him and sees another hooded figure in the ceiling with a rifle in its hands. Zhen gasped for air as the Jedi charges at him and slices off his head. Zhen's body falls to the ground as the Jedi deactivates its lightsabers.

The sniper figure uses a cable to come down from the ceiling and approaches the Jedi figure. Then the figure speaks in a female voice, "Sheesh, did you have to cut off his head?"

The Jedi figure removes the hood from its face revealing its face to be a female pale skin woman with long purple hair that goes down to her neck, "I would say the same thing to you Rose. I thought you were done with shooting them in the chest."

The other female figure removes her hood revealing herself to be Rose. She is the sister of the wanted criminal James Thryss and the best marksmen in the galaxy, "True, but I was going to shoot him in the head when you cut off his head Ventress."

The pale skin woman is revealed to be the former Sith apprentice, Assajj Ventress, "Whatever, be glad I didn't cut him in half like the last guy."

The doors nearby opened as both women got on the defensive till they saw it was Rose's husband Eric, "Hey guys you done in here?"

Rose nods as she puts her rifle away, "Yep, let's go. I'm sure James and the others have gotten Bane."

_Kashyyyk_

Cad Bane made it to where his ship is after escaping from getting shot in the head by whoever took control of his droids. Bane goes inside and tries to take off flying. However, something was wrong with his ship. None of the controls are responding and Bane couldn't find his droid that did most of the flying for him.

Bane growls as he grabs another wrist gauntlet and replaces it with the broken one. Bane comes out of the ship and uses his flamethrower to burn the trees around him so he can lure out his attacker. As Bane waits for the attacker to appear he notices some rustling nearby. Bane opens several rounds where the rustling came from, but then heard some more rustling behind him. Bane opens fire again, but once again more rustling came from behind as well.

"Come out and fight me you coward!" said Bane as he shouted at whoever it was making the noises.

A figure appears jumping over the fire and activates a green lightsaber and charges at Bane. Bane opens fire on the Jedi who deflects the blasters back. Bane uses his rocket boots to fly away from the Jedi who throws its lightsaber at Bane. Bane moves out of the way, but the lightsaber managed to damage one of the rocket boots. Bane felt to the ground, but he grabbed his blasters and opens fire on the Jedi.

The Jedi uses its speed to dodge the attacks and uses the Force to grab the blasters from Bane. Bane activates his flamethrower to try burning the Jedi. As the fire dies down Bane sees the Jedi is gone. Before Bane could react the Jedi appears behind him kicking him across the face. Bane throws a punch at the Jedi who blocks the attack with its right hand grabbing Bane's fist. Bane tries to pull back, but the Jedi shows the tight grip it has on Bane's hand.

Bane could feel his hand being crushed so he tries to zap the Jedi, but the Jedi saw this coming, and releases Bane. The Jedi uses the Force sending Bane towards his ship slamming him hard. Bane finds one of his blasters and opens fire on the Jedi who blocks the blaster shots with its right hand. The Jedi then uses the Force to grab the blaster then shoots Bane in the shoulders and legs.

Bane groans in pain as the Jedi crushes the blaster and uses the Force to grab its lightsaber. The Jedi approaches Bane who couldn't move as the Jedi activates its lightsaber and has the blade near Bane's neck.

"Wh-who are you?" Bane asks wondering who this Jedi is and how this one Jedi defeated him.

"I'm surprise you don't remember me," said the Jedi who spoke in a female voice that sounds very familiar to Bane, "After all the last time we fought you held me hostage to use against my master."

Bane recognizes the woman and growls at who it is, "You're that brat I met long ago."

The woman removes her hood revealing who she is, "The name is Ahsoka Tano Thryss and you're under arrest Cad Bane."

_Coruscant (Yoda's pov)_

Sense a disturbance in the Force I do. Growing stronger the dark side of the Force I fear it is. For years meditate I have to try to seek the truth. Unable to find it I have not and in that time so many Jedi have died they have. I fear that if this continues more and more Jedi will die.

As I meditate sense something I do. Turn around I did to see thousands of Separatist attacking Coruscant they are. Master Windu enters the room to inform me of the attack, "The city is under attack."

"Defend the city we must," Master Windu nods as I go assist in protecting the city I will.

**Short chapter I know sorry, but I thought this is a good way to begin as we get close to Revenge of the Sith. I hope everyone likes how the chapter went and yes I help Ventress have her hair back and how Ahsoka's right hand didn't get blasted off well that will be explain in the next chapter.**

**I also want to thank everyone who have supported the story with your amazing reviews. Thank you Count Mallet, General Herbison, Wolf2, Superfan44, Greymon Leader himself, WildDev13, Wolf, Marc, Malek, the Wolf Chronicles, ZabuzasGirl, The-killer-of-007, Drakefire, Patattack, Ahsokatano191, AhsokaTano99, Snips1212, Snippittysnips, Colonial marine, Guest, Anisoka280, Padawn Liyah, Draco-Rex, anemones, Anom 1,.rainbows,LuxsokaLove101, The Wolf, and Moonwolflove for all your great reviews.**

**Damn, that is a lot of people. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day. Also again Happy Easter everyone and take care of yourselves.**


	45. Chapter 45

**James- We are back and I hope everyone is ready for the new chapter.**

**Ahsoka- I am glad to be back and I hope many like how I kicked Bane's ass in the last chapter. He has had that coming since we last fought.**

**James- Yep, I wish I could have kicked his ass, but you deserved to kick his ass.**

**Ahsoka- Awwww thanks James and also Jason is not here because he had to take care of some things. We also will explain in this chapter how I was able to deflect Bane's blaster shots with my right arm.**

**James- So let us begin with the disclaimer then, Ahsoka mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Ahsoka- Sure, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC. We also thank Greymon Leader and Count Mallet for their help on the OCs and we thank Blitzkrieger for helping us out with the story.**

**James- Now then let's begin, enjoy the chapter everyone, and we hope you like the ending as well.**

**Mother and daughter**

_Kashyyyk (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a year since I left the Jedi Order and so far things have gone very well for me, along with my new family. I no longer have to listen to the rules of the Jedi Order, I no longer have to worry about hiding my relationship with James, and I don't have to worry about getting in trouble. However, despite my new freedom I'm still learning to control my emotions so I don't let my anger, fear, frustration, and rage get the best of me otherwise I could turn to the dark side.

I have traveled all over the galaxy with my friends and my husband James. We got married on Mandalore a year ago and so far our marriage remains as strong as when we got together. Of course, no matter how far I go in the galaxy I still miss all my friends back at the Jedi Order. I miss my master, Obi Wan, the younglings, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Padme, and everyone else. I wish I could go back to see them with James.

James and I know though we can't go back without getting caught. James is still wanted and if anyone sees James with me then that will cause a lot of problems. Despite not being hunted down my the Republic I still have to deal with criminals who found out I'm no longer a Jedi, and have been trying to hunt me down to sell to the Separatist. Just like a certain blue skin Duro bounty hunter who came after me before. This time though I came after him and got some sweet payback.

"When I get out of this you little brat I will kill you and will make sure you-

I put a gag in Bane's mouth to shut him up. I forgot how annoying he was, "Yeah yeah I heard it all before Bane. You don't have to repeat it its annoying."

It has been half an hour since I defeated Bane and now I'm waiting for the others to arrive. The fire has gone down after I used the Force to pick up some dirt and drop it all over the fire. While I wait I look at my reflection from Bane's ship. I sigh as I see I have change much in just one year. My lekku grew longer, my breasts got a little bigger, and I grew a few inches taller than before. I have to thank Marcus and his meals for making me tall. His food has some kind of growth ingredient inside that helped me grow. I asked him what it is, but he tells me it's a secret.

My outfit also has changed as well. I'm wearing long black leggings along with the same skirt I wore before, except its black. I am also wearing a black color shirt that reaches above my belly and long gray color sleeves. The shirt was Rose's idea for me to wear since she thinks I need to try wearing sexier outfits. I didn't like it at first, but decided to try it out, and now I don't mind wearing it.

"Ahsoka," I turn around to see James emerging from the jungle, "There you are, you okay?"

I nod as James walks over to Bane to talk to him. James hasn't change much with his outfit. He is still wearing the same clothes when we first met, including that dumb hat of his. I keep telling him to get rid of it, but he says he loves the hat. James has kept his hair short and has grown a little taller than before.

"I see you caught Bane without any problems," I nod again as James removes the gag from Bane's mouth, "Hiya Bane, remember me?"

Bane scowls at James while James just smiles, "I see, so the rumors I heard are true. You and this little Jedi brat are together. I should have known."

Over the last year James gave me an outfit to wear so many criminals wouldn't know I'm with James. If the people of the Republic know about James and me then I would be hunted down as a criminal. We were hoping if we caught Dooku we would end that. However, when we went after Dooku a few months ago, well let's just say things didn't go well for us.

"Awwww what's the matter Bane? Are you still mad that you are no longer the number one top bounty hunter in the galaxy?" Bane growls at James for bringing up that subject about him no longer being the number one bounty hunter, "Can't blame you for being angry for that. I losing to a woman who is the number one bounty hunter in the galaxy and getting your ass kicked by another one can make any guy mad."

"When I get out of this James I will kill you and your little girlfriend here," James sighs as he puts the gag back in Bane's mouth then knocks him out.

"That guy needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut," I nod in agreement as Eve appears out of the jungle, "So, you got everyone out?"

Eve nods as he approaches Bane's ship, "I manage to convince the Wookies also to move away from this area and told them where to go. In return they promise not to tell anyone we were here and give us some food."

"That's good, so did Ventress and Rose finish their mission?" Eve nods again when I ask about Ventress and Rose's mission, "Good, now the Zygerrian slave empire is gone for good."

"Yep, now let's take this ship and meet up with the others. I'm sure the twins can figure out what to do with this," James opens the hanger door to Bane's ship as Eve goes to get the food the Wookie people left for us.

"James, what are we going to do about Bane?" I ask as I point to the unconscious Cad Bane.

"There's a place nearby we can drop him off and collect the reward. Then we'll use that money for Anne," said James as he explains what we will do with Bane.

I sigh hoping we use the money, "Just don't buy her another stuff animal. I don't want her to break it like when Anne and Xahnort got into a fight over it like last time."

"Speaking of which let's go then and see how she is behaving with Barriss," I nod in agreement as Eve returns with a lot of fruits and meat, "Need any help?"

"Nope, I got it," Eve carries the supplies with ease and brings them in the ship while James and I grab Bane then threw him in the ship.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Padme is taken through the senate building as the clones led the senators towards the bunker. Padme earlier was in her office going over some paperwork when the Separatist began invading Coruscant. Padme is told that the Republic forces so far are holding against the invasion, but more Separatist ships are coming out of hyperspace. Padme hopes that the people are being taken to safety just like the senators are by the clones.

As the clones finish getting the senators in their bunker, Padme looks over to see Senator Bail Organa contacting his wife about what is going on. Padme walks over towards the senator as he finishes calming his wife down and reassuring her he will be okay. That he will contact her as soon as the fight is over.

"Is everything okay, Bail?" said Padme as she asks Bail if he is all right.

Bail nods as he tries to reassure Padme he is okay, "Yes, I'm okay, just my wife who is worried about what is going on."

Padme nods understanding the same feeling, "My family think I should give up being a senator since this war is becoming more dangerous and could end up with me getting killed."

Bail understands why Padme's family feels that way, "My wife said the same thing. She knows I am trying to help end this war, but she is worried that something bad will happen to me if I continue to serve as senator."

"I guess both our families feel that we should leave and let someone else handle all of this," said Padme who understands why both her family and Bail's wife want them to leave the war, "But I can't leave until we try to end this war through peace, not violence."

Bail agrees with Padme, "I do as well. In fact, Padme when the fighting is over would you like to come over for some lunch? I'm meeting with some other senators to discuss a way for us to end this war."

Padme smiles, "I would like that, that's if this fight ends soon."

Bail sighs and looks up at the ceiling, "Me too, Padme."

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

We arrived to the ship where Eve drags Bane into a holding cell. James and I walk towards the living room where the others are. As we walk towards the living room I stop when I felt my right arm wasn't moving well.

"You okay?" I turn to James who notices I stopped, "Is it not moving again?"

"Hold on," I slam my right arm to the wall causing it to move again, "I need to check with the twins to see if they can fix it."

James nods, "I told you not to use it to deflect the blaster shots."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I know I know. You told me that three times I get it."

"Just saying," I roll my eyes as I look at my right hand to see static coming out of it, "Did it hurt?"

I shake my head a little, "A little, I guess I should have expected that. The twins did tell me I would feel a little pain if I tried to deflect blaster bolts with it."

James wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me on the forehead, "You feel better?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I do feel better."

When we found out Cad Bane was hired to kidnap the Wookie people I volunteered for this mission. I had a score to settle with Bane and finally I was able to beat him on my own. It felt good, but it also felt even good when we saved the Wookie people from being sold to become slaves. So many people have suffered enough in this war, that becoming slaves is the last thing I want them to go through as well.

"Thank you for letting me fight him James," I said as I'm glad James let me fight Bane and take him down on my own.

"You're welcome," we lean forward about to kiss when we heard a baby crying, "Looks like someone missed us."

We walk into the living room where we see Korra and Karra near a crib, "Sorry Ahsoka, we just wanted to leave Anne a toy."

"It's all right girls," I walk over to the crib and pick up my baby girl, "Hello Anne how's my baby girl?"

Anne smiles as she knows who I am. I held my baby close to me and I can feel her snuggling close to me. Anne looks human like the little girl in my vision, except her hair is still short, and is only four months old. Her skin is tan and her hair despite being short we can still see the color. Her hair is white with blue streaks at the end which is a little strange, but James and I didn't care. When she was born, Barriss and Marcus told me despite all I went through Anne was born healthy, and strong. She still hasn't learned to talk, but I didn't care. As long as she is okay then that's all I need to know to be happy.

"Did the other come back yet?" said James as he asks the twins about the others.

The doors opened nearby and we saw Barriss coming into the room with a bottle, "They made it back. They're just putting their gear away."

Barriss has changed much since I broke her out of jail and brought her to join us. Barriss no longer wears a hood to cover her head and has let her hair grow a little long. She still wears her regular outfit, but made changes to them. No long sleeves, she got rid of her long black skirt dress, and is wearing black pants.

"Barriss, please tell me they didn't cause any more problems?" James asks knowing how his sister and Ventress can be like when they work on a mission together.

"Don't worry you two, nothing bad happened," Barriss didn't mention how Rose and Ventress blew up the palace since she didn't want James to worry, "The only problem that occurred is their same old argument."

James sighs in annoyance, "I better go see them then."

James leaves the room while Barriss hands me the bottle, "Anne didn't cry this time when you guys left and I heated the milk you left in the fridge."

I nod my head as I thank my friend, "Thank you Barriss for doing this."

When Barriss joined our crew the others kept their distance from her, but after our mission against Dooku the crew began to bond with her. Barriss spend a lot of time learning about medicine from Marcus who taught her everything he knows. He made Barriss his apprentice and now Barriss has become a great doctor. In fact if it wasn't for Barriss, then Anne wouldn't be here.

While on a mission James, Barriss, and I got stuck in a cave. My water broke and I was going in labor. Barriss and James help deliver Anne, and then found a way to get us out of the cave. Saving my daughter help Barriss earn her place on the ship and with the crew. I also notice Barriss hanging out with Adam a lot, nothing yet, but still I think there is something going on between the two.

"No problem Ahsoka. Oh by the way the others contacted us and told us the party is not ready just yet. That it should be ready in a few days," said Barriss as she reminded me of the party the others are setting up on Mandalore.

"Darn, well I guess we could accept another mission or," I look down at Anne who drinking her milk, "We could to Coruscant."

Barriss looks surprise by what I said, "Why?"

"I think it's time for Anne to meet Padme and my master. Don't you think?" Barriss smiles knowing my master and Padme haven't met Anne yet.

"All right, you should tell James first though," I nod in agreement, but I know James will say yes.

I smile while Anne still drinks her milk, "You hear that Anne? You're going to meet Aunt Padme and Uncle Skywalker."

Anne didn't respond as she continues sucking her bottle drinking the milk. The twins though got excited when they appear from behind the door, "Yay! Can we go see Master Ti?"

"So long as you two stay out of trouble girls," said Barriss who is worried the girls might cause trouble.

I agree with Barriss, "I guess we should tell James about heading to Coruscant huh?"

"We'll tell him, you stay with Anne and bond a little," Barriss turns to the twins, "Come on girls let's go tell James the news."

The twins nod their heads and follow Barriss out of the room. I went to sit down on the couch as Anne finishes her bottle. I keep telling her to slow down, but she never listens. She always finishes her bottle so fast. I pat her back allowing her to burp. Once she finished burping she falls right to sleep in my arms.

I yawn loudly as I am beginning to fall asleep as well. I held my Anne close and I felt her snuggling close to me. I am so happy with how everything turned out. I have my new family, friends, my daughter, and have a great life. I just hope nothing will happen to ruin this.

_Nelvaan (Normal pov)_

Anakin Skywalker, the former master to Ahsoka Tano, and Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order is in the hanger bay of his ship with R2-D2 helping fix Anakin's robotic arm. Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi arrived to the planet of Nelvaan to assist with finding the missing warriors of Nelvaan who were kidnapped by the Separatist and used in experiments that mutated them.

Anakin was send to help find the missing warriors and help free them. Anakin did so and helped free the Nelvaan warriors, but when Anakin return to the village with the warriors many of the people didn't recognize the warriors. Until a young boy approached one of them who he recognized as his father and hugged him. This caused the people of Nelvaan to see despite the way the warriors look they are still one of their own so the people accepted their men back to the village.

Anakin is happy that the warriors are back with their people, but he still remembers what he did to the Techno Union leader who was in charge of the experiments on the planet. Anakin lost his robotic arm, but he still managed to use the Force to strangle the Techno Union leader and killed him. Anakin regrets using his anger to kill the leader, but decides to try to ignore it. He didn't tell Obi Wan what he did, but he figures Obi Wan sensed Anakin's anger when he did kill the leader.

While R2 finishes up the new arm Anakin remembers that it has been a year since Ahsoka left. He misses her a lot. He does get a message from her from time to time and even talks to her for a little while, but it's still not the same. Anakin knows Ahsoka is happy where she is, but still wishes she is here with him.

As they finish fixing the arm R2 asks if Anakin is feeling any pain from the repairs, "No Artoo, there are things far more painful."

Obi Wan came into the room and walks over towards Anakin, "You weren't in the med lab. I thought I might find you here."

"We're just finishing up," Anakin puts on his black glove over his robotic arm, "See? Good as new."

"Anakin, the most difficult trial a Jedi must face is to look inside one's self," said Obi Wan who explains to Anakin what he went through is something every Jedi goes through, "Often we see things we don't like, but these aspects are not set in stone. It is our decisions that shape our destinies."

Anakin sighs and agrees with Obi Wan, "I take it that is something Ahsoka had to go through as well?"

Obi Wan knows it's been a year since the Council last saw Ahsoka. Anakin and Obi Wan know Ahsoka is safe with James. Still, Obi Wan hopes that wherever Ahsoka is she should remain hidden. Tarkin is still looking for her after Barriss escaped from prison. There has been no sign of Barriss or Ahsoka and no one has found any information of them being sighted. Tarkin believes it was Ahsoka who helped Barriss escaped. Still with no proof of Ahsoka actually breaking Barriss out the council dismiss Tarkin's accusation that Ahsoka broke Barriss out of prison.

"Do you think I made the right decision? You know, letting Ahsoka go?" said Anakin as he asks his former master if he made the right call on letting Ahsoka go with James.

"I think we both know the answer to that," said Obi Wan knowing that leaving the Order was hard for Ahsoka, but it was a decision that she chose, and now she is happy where she is.

"I hope your right," said Anakin who hopes letting Ahsoka go was indeed the right decision.

R2 interrupts the two Jedi with an emergency transmission, "An urgent message from Coruscant, patch it through."

Master Windu appears in hologram form and informs Obi Wan and Anakin of the situation that is going on, "Kenobi, Skywalker, Coruscant is under siege and General Grievous has abducted the supreme chancellor. You must return immediately. You must rescue Palpatine."

"Grievous," Anakin gets up and gives his clones their orders, "Battle stations, all cruisers to their fighters, prepare to jump to hyperspace, move!"

**Now we get to before Revenge of the Sith begins. I hope everyone is ready for what happens next. I'm sure many remember what happens when Revenge of the Sith began, but will things remain the same like in the movie? Will the crew get involve to help against the Separatist? And will Ahsoka's old friends be okay with little Anne? Find out next time to see what happens. I also threw out hints on what is up with Ahsoka's right arm and if you haven't figured it out then wait till next time.**

**Thank you also to Count Mallet for the name for Ahsoka's daughter. Thank you my friend and thanks for the reviews for this story as well. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Welcome back everyone and we are getting close to Revenge of the Sith. Yep, we're done with the mini clone wars episodes and now are in Revenge of the Sith. I hope everyone is ready and will like what happens in this chapter, especially now that we're close to the end. Also like I said there will be changes to Revenge of the Sith and there will also be explanation on Ahsoka's arm, but not until the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews in the previous chapters and I hope everyone is ready for this new one. Now then let us begin with the disclaimer since I'm sure no one pays attention to this part of the chapter. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my own OC. So let's begin and enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Trouble**

_Hyperspace (Ahsoka's pov)_

I walk around the ship with Anne in my arms as she sleeps. She woke up earlier and began crying. She doesn't like it when we go through hyperspace. I don't know why, but whenever I take her walking she calms down, and falls right to sleep. I ask Marcus about this before and he tells me it's probably nothing to worry about, still I can't help but wonder why Anne hates going through hyperspace, yet doesn't mind when we're in the middle of a fight.

As I walk around the ship I look at some of the empty rooms that belong to our friends. Marcus, Kane, and Adam stayed on Mandalore to help Sarah set everything up for James's birthday party. James, Eve, myself, Ventress, Barriss, the twins, Eric, and Rose stayed to help out on missions, but to also keep James busy so we can get the party ready. James though knows about the party, but we didn't bother to tell the guys since James doesn't know the party is going to be big, and thinks it will be a small party. I still wish the others are here since it feels weird without everyone on the ship.

I pass by Barriss's room to see her sleeping with the twins sleeping next to her. They snuggle close to Barriss and I see Barriss's arms holding the girls close. I smile seeing this, those three have bonded well. I'm glad the crew has accepted Barriss despite what she did. Barriss still apologizes to me for what happened and regrets what she did. She even feels that she shouldn't stay with us since she is wanted by the Republic and feels if she stays with us she will cause us to get hurt.

The others though convinced her to stay since as long as she stays out of sight she will be fine. That's exactly what Barriss has done. She has remained on the ship and away from other people so she doesn't get seen by anyone who might try to harm her for the reward, which has become a little higher than James's reward. This didn't bother James, but he is disappointed how Barriss has a lot more money on her than on him.

I also told Barriss many times she doesn't have to apologize to me since I already forgave her and she help deliver my daughter. She doesn't need to apologize to me since I owe her everything for bringing Anne into this world. Although I wish she did help out when I had to deal with the twins.

_6 months ago (Normal pov)_

_James is in the kitchen eating his waffles that Kane made while Barriss studies a medical book Marcus gave her, "I like waffles I like waffles they make me a happy James."_

_Barriss puts down her book and turns to James, "You seem very happy today. What's the occasion?"_

_"Of course, we finally find out when Ahsoka is going to give birth," James puts down his fork and explains some more, "Ahsoka is very happy since that means once Anne is born she won't kick inside Ahsoka every night again like she has been doing for the last few weeks."_

_Barriss nods in agreement. When Ahsoka felt the baby kick it was cute and it made everyone happy, but for the last few weeks the baby has been kicking in the night. Not in the day, but at night is when the baby kicks. It keeps Ahsoka up since the baby kicks her hard and when Ahsoka doesn't get some sleep it makes her very cranky. One time Kane dropped some juice on Ahsoka's clothes and she used the Force to send him flying through the door._

_"Well, let's hope Ahsoka can hold out for a little longer and we don't do anything to piss her off," said Barriss who is hoping no one does nothing to piss Ahsoka off till the baby is born._

_"I doubt no one is stupid enough to piss her off," said James as on cue they heard the twins screaming. They see Korra and Karra running past the room with Ahsoka chasing after them._

_"Get back here right now!" shouted Ahsoka as sits down to catch her breath. Running is something she shouldn't be doing, but after what the twins did she didn't think about it._

_"Um honey, why are you chasing the twins?" James asks almost regretting asking._

_"Because of this," Ahsoka lifts her shirt revealing a doodle of a baby Togruta drawn on Ahsoka's belly with a marker, "Now if you excuse me I got some twins to punish."_

_Ahsoka goes after the twins, but walks instead of running. James sighs as he gets up, "Why is it they always find ways to piss someone off?"_

_Barriss shrugs her shoulder as Rose comes in, "Hey guys what's up?"_

_James turns to his sister who is also pregnant, but unlike Anne the babies in Rose didn't kick much or bother her. However, what James saw made him cover his mouth before he can laugh. Rose looks confuse and wonders what her brother is doing._

_"What?" Rose asks as Barriss sees why James covered his mouth. The twins drew some doodles on Rose's face, painted her lekku white, and drew an eye on Rose's forehead._

_"Um nothing, we're um just going to go get Ahsoka before she kills the twins," Barriss grabs James and takes off before he laughs._

_Rose rolls her eyes and sees the plate of waffles, "Hmmmmm waffles."_

_Present (Ahsoka's pov)_

It took me 8 hours to get the marker off my stomach and after that I had to be locked in my room since I needed to calm down. I love the twins, but they drove me crazy while I was pregnant. Rose, I don't know how she did it but she didn't get annoyed, she was always calm, and didn't have the same problems I dealt with while we were pregnant. I wish I could ask my Anne why she kicked me all the times at night and I would ask Rose's kids why they didn't kick her at night.

I climb up the steps and head towards the living room where the others should be. I wanted to talk to James about what we're going to do once we get to Coruscant. I know the twins will want to go see Master Shaak Ti, but we also need to discuss on what we should be careful of when we arrive. I know Barriss can't leave the ship without a disguise and that goes the same for James. They're both wanted and if they showed up in the city or any clones see them they will be hunted down.

Still, it shouldn't be a problem for us to come up with something for them to wear. I'm really looking forward to introducing Anne to Anakin and Padme. I'm sure Padme will be happy to see my daughter, but Anakin. Well since I never told him I was pregnant I'm sure he'll be very surprised. I'm sure though he will be okay with me having a little girl and I'm sure Anne will be happy to meet my former mentor.

"For the last time no Ventress we shouldn't have killed Bane," I could hear James's voice nearby as I walk over to see what is going on.

I arrive near the living room where James is once again arguing with Ventress about killing Cad Bane. Eric and Rose are in the room too, while Eve pilots the ship, "Why not? He'll just escape from jail again. That guy always finds a way to break out of prison."

James sighs in annoyance as Rose steps in, "I agree bro. We should have ended things with Bane by killing him."

"Because if we killed Bane and people find out we kill then our own allies might think we have become like Cad Bane," said James he explains to his sister and Ventress why we didn't kill Bane when we dropped him off to the authorities,

"Then I would have killed him instead of you guys," said Ventress who still thinks we should have killed Cad Bane, "That way no one will know you guys did it."

"Bad idea too ya witch," said Eric who explains why they couldn't let Ventress kill Bane, "If people find out we knew you killed Bane under our watch then they will think less of us."

Ventress sighs in annoyance from all the rules James has, "You and your rules I swear."

"It's because of the rules Ventress we haven't turn into guys like Bane and Aurra," said James who knew if we started killing people we would turn out as murderous criminals.

Eric steps in to try to calm everyone down, "Look, it's over. If Bane escapes from prison we'll just catch him again. It's not that bad. Now what we should be focusing on is James's birthday."

"I agree," I said as I enter the room, "We should focus on two things. Arriving to Coruscant and on James's birthday, by the way is everyone ready?"

Eric nods, "We got everything ready for his birthday, and we got his gifts as well. We also got the cake ready."

"Guys I told you I don't care about having a big party or gifts," James wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, "All I want to do is spend time with my friends and family."

I smile and rest my head on James's shoulder, "Thanks James, still we want to give you a great birthday since you have done so much for us. We want to return the favor."

James sighs and nods, "Fine, well as long as it's fun for everyone I don't care what you guys do. Anyways, let's get everything ready when we arrive okay?"

Everyone else nods then they took off to get things ready when we arrive to Coruscant. I walk over to James and hand him Anne who is still sleeping, "Thanks for the help Ahsoka. I don't know what I would do without you."

I shrug my shoulders, "Probably throw Ventress into space or have Rose deal with her."

James laughs a little, "True, so you ready for the party then?"

I nod my head and stroke my daughter's face, "Hey, mind if we head to Padme's place when we arrive?"

James nods his head, "Of course, I'm sure Anakin and Padme will be happy to see you again. I bet they'll also be even happy to see our little girl."

I nod my head in agreement, "I hope so too."

James and I lean forward to kiss when James's communicator began beeping, "Yes Eve?"

"James, can you and Ahsoka come to the cockpit please," said Eve as she contacts James through his com-link.

James sighs, "Fine, come on Ahsoka."

I nod and follow James wondering what the problem is. When we arrive we see Eve in hologram form appearing in the middle of the cockpit, "Eve, what's wrong?"

Eve sighs and explains, "We have a little problem."

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile on the planet of Mandalore lies the prison facility that holds the worst criminals that have been arrested by the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch, including the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. A year ago Darth Maul formed a criminal group that joined forces with Death Watch that was under the control of Pre Vizsla. Together they took control over Mandalore and had the people turn against the former leader, Dutchess Satine. However, their plan to take control Mandalore failed when the Knights of Mandalore led by James Thryss help stop their plans.

Pre Vizsla died during a fight against Darth Maul to see who will control of Death Watch, but many of them including Bo-Katan who was loyal to Pre Vizsla defected from Maul's Death Watch. When Maul was defeated Bo-Katan took control of Death Watch and became the law enforcement for Mandalore, while the Knights of Mandalore became the guardians to protect their planet from invasions.

Dutchess Satine, who was the former ruler of Mandalore resigned, and Braig Dragon who is the uncle of Gennei Dragon became the new prime minister of Mandalore. So far things have gone well since Braig took over as leader of Mandalore. Corruption within the Mandalorian government has been wiped out, crimes have been reduced, and there haven't been any problems thanks to the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch.

Deep within the prison lays a large cell that houses the most dangerous criminals on Mandalore. Inside the cell is the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Maul was captured a year ago after his invasion to take over Mandalore failed. Maul hasn't said a word since his talk with Assajj Ventress a year ago and Maul since then has kept quiet.

Many of the guards are given orders to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything. The Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch over the last year have been trained on how to deal with a Force sensitive being in case someone tries to break Maul out or if Maul tries to escape. Still, with him doing nothing but meditating all the time the guards don't have much to worry about Maul trying something.

On this day though Maul finally spoke and requested to speak with the man in charge of the Knights of Mandalore, Gennei Dragon. The guards at first refused, until he mentioned something about the Separatist, Dooku, his master, and the extermination of the Jedi Order. The guards contacted Dragon and informed him what Maul told them.

Dragon came by the prison with his wife Bo-Katan. Bo-Katan and Dragon remarried 9 months ago. Bo-Katan remains in charge of Death Watch, while her husband remains the leader of the Knights of Mandalore. The duo head towards Maul's prison cell wondering why after a year of being silent that the Sith Lord has decided to finally speak.

"We shouldn't be here," said Bo-Katan who didn't like this whole thing.

"If he has any information we should try to see what it is," said Dragon who knows whatever information Maul has on his master, then Dragon needs to get it.

"Why? Who cares what happens to the Jedi?" said Bo-Katan who didn't care what happens to the Jedi or the Republic.

"When Sidious takes over how long do you think it will take for him and his army to come to our world?" Dragons and James talked about this and both knew once Sidious has full control over the Republic he'll send his forces to control all systems. That even includes the neutral systems.

Bo-Katan sighs knowing Dragon is right, "If he still refuses to talk?"

Dragon smiles at her, "We'll force him to talk then."

They arrive to the lower levels where they saw hundreds of guards surrounding Maul's cell. Dragon motions to them to keep their guards up. Dragon kisses Bo-Katan and walks into the cell as Maul remains on his knees meditating. Dragon closes the cell door and waits for Maul to get up.

"You wanted to see me?" said Dragon as he wonders what Maul is up to.

Maul opens his yellow eyes and gets up, "Yes, we have much to discuss."

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Coruscant is what!" Shouted Barriss, Rose, and Eric after finding out what Eve told us.

"The Separatist launched an attack on the planet of Coruscant," said Eve as she explains the situation while the twins take care of Anne, "So far the Republic has manage to hold off the enemy, but it sees General Grievous has kidnapped the chancellor after killing two Jedi Knights, and defeating Master Shaak Ti. She's fine though, just injured."

That part about Master Shaak Ti getting hurt made me worry since despite her not believing me I still cared about her. Master Shaak Ti taught me a lot about my heritage, and about my species, especially as I went through some bodily changes as I grew. I sighed in relief when Eve told me she's okay and will make a full recovery.

"No doubt Sidious helped the Separatist get this close to Coruscant," said Ventress who is assuming what James and I already guessed, "Still, why would he do this? And why did he allow himself to be taken?"

"I agree," said Rose agreeing with Ventress, "Why would that old bastard let himself get taken?"

James sighs and rubs his head, "I'm not sure. What we do know is Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi are heading to Grievous's ship to get the chancellor back. Now by the time we arrive the fighting will be over."

Eric groans in disappointment, "But I wanted to blow some droids up."

James pats his friend on the back, "I know dude, but don't worry. While Ahsoka and I go check on Padme you and Eve will be doing something else important."

Eric got excited, "What is it?"

"You and Ventress will go with Eve to hack into the chancellor's office to find out anything we can use to stop him," all of us saw Eric's expression turned from excitement to disappointment.

"What? Why do I have to go do that boring job? And didn't we already try hacking into his office before?" said Eric remembering how we did try to hack into Palpatine's office long ago, but it failed due to Eve unable to hack from a distance.

"Ah, but he will be busy I'm sure talking to the senators that his office will be left unprotected," said James as he explains his plan, "So, while he is busy you, Ventress, and Eve will be able to get close to his office to do your hacking."

Eric groans again in annoyance. This time I pat him on the back, "Please Eric, can you do this for us?"

Eric sighs and nods, "Fine, so what will Barriss be doing then?"

I explain what Barriss will be doing, "Barriss, we need you to go talk to Hondo. He's on Coruscant getting some parts from the fighting to sell or use. We told him you would be seeing him so when you see him tell him we need any information he got about where the Separatist leaders are hiding out."

"Why should we be looking for the Separatist leaders?" Barriss asks wondering why we're after the Separatist leaders.

"In case Skywalker and Kenobi defeat Dooku," said James as he explains the reason for us going after the Separatist leaders, "If they capture him we'll need to capture the Sep leaders so we can use them to get our pardon."

Barriss understands the plan and nods, "All right, you sure he won't try to capture me?"

I smile and place my hand on Barriss's shoulder to reassure her, "He knows better than to mess with anyone who is friends with James."

Barriss smiles, "Thanks Ahsoka."

"All right, everyone strap in. When we arrive it's going to be a little rough so hang on, okay?" said James as everyone nods.

I walk over to James and kiss him on the cheek, "Make sure we land safely, okay?"

James nods as he walks into the cockpit with Eve piloting the ship. Everyone goes to their room to get seated and strap in. I arrive to my room where the twins are strapping in. I pick Anne up and strap ourselves in. I hold Anne close and sing a little lullaby to her so when we arrive she won't be too scared. **I just hope things will get a little better when we arrive.**

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

"So tell me Maul why is it after all this time you finally decided to talk?" said Dragon who wonders why Maul waited a year to finally talk.

"Let's just say I have been using this time to use the Force to try to find out what has been going on in the galaxy," said Maul as he explains why he didn't talk for a year, "In that time I have sensed the balance between the Dark and Light side has shifted. Now that balance has shifted to the side of darkness."

Dragon didn't look worried, but he kept his eye on Maul to make sure this isn't some sort of trick, "You're lying. Those cuffs cut off your ties with the Force."

"Do they?" said Maul who walks towards Dragon, but is stops when the guards cock their blasters and Bo-Katan aims her blaster at Maul's head, "I learned how to use the Force to sense what is going on in the galaxy. It took me a while to learn how to do this without getting zap, but I managed to get the hang of it. Now I can sense what is going on in the galaxy and I can sense that it won't be long before my master's plan is about to begin."

Dragon is now curious on what this plan is, "What is this plan you're talking about?"

Maul wags his finger back and forth, "No no I can't tell you that. I will tell you this though. This plan will end the Jedi Order and will bring the Republic to its knees. The only reason I'm telling you this is once my master's plan is complete he will come here. Then he will destroy your little home along with myself."

Dragon grabs Maul and slams him to the wall, "You will tell me your master's plan or else."

Maul begins to laugh, "I'll tell you my plan, if you release me."

Dragon glares at Maul as the guards come in, "Free you so you can go kill more people?"

Maul smiles, "It's the only way to stop my master and his plans. Let me go and I'll help you stop his plan."

Dragon throws Maul to the ground as the guards put him back in his cell. Dragon walks up to the cell door, "No deal. Whatever your master's plan is we'll stop it and we won't free you so you can go hurt more innocent lives. Goodbye Maul."

Dragon closes the cell door and leaves with Bo-Katan, "Why didn't you try torturing him to get the answer?"

"Because he would still refuse to talk," Dragon knows this and knows that monster won't talk, "Even if I tortured him he still would refuse to talk. In the meantime don't tell James anything until I figure out how to get Maul to talk."

Bo-Katan nods, "When should we tell James?"

Dragon sighs and stops walking, "I'm not sure. After the party I think is when we should tell him. Hopefully though we find out what Sidious is planning so we don't have to tell James to talk to Maul."

**Looks like the crew is going to arrive in the middle of the battle over Coruscant huh? Think they'll make it through with no problems? Also Maul knows what is going to happen soon and will Dragon tell James about what Maul told him? If he does how do you think they'll get the answers out of Maul? Find out next time to find out.**

**Thank you again to Count Mallet for the name for Ahsoka's daughter and Greymon Leader for his OC's as well. Thank you my friend and thanks for the reviews for this story as well. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews. It's simple to understand that. Time for me to go and also hope everyone can be patient till the next chapter. Okay time to go take care everyone, be safe, and have a nice day.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Welcome back everyone and now we are entering the opening of Revenge of the Sith. The part where Anakin and Obi Wan fly their ships along with the clone pilots as they head to rescue the chancellor. However, like I said this is where the changes will begin, and we will add some stuff into the story. So I hope everyone is ready for what will happen and what I got plan in this chapter.**

**I also want to thank everyone for reviewing my chapters in the past and I hope everyone is ready for this new chapter. Time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. I also want to thank Blitzkrieger for helping with the ideas and Count Mallet for helping me on the chapter to make sure it's all good. All right let's begin since I doubt anyone is reading this, enjoy the chapter.**

**Coming Home**

_Serenno, 3 months ago (Normal pov)_

_Count Dooku is sitting down in the middle of his office meditating. It has been three years since the Clone Wars began and so far the war is tipping on the side of the Republic. So far everything is falling into place for his master's plan. Dooku knows it won't be long before his master begins the next phase of the plan which involves the attack on Coruscant._

_Dooku is confident that when this war is over he and his master will rule this galaxy. Still, Dooku remains cautious of his master. He knows his master is very powerful and knows his master also has something else plan. Dooku knows it has something to do with Skywalker who has become very powerful since the Clone Wars began._

_Dooku can sense the boy's anger has grown as strong as he has over these last three years. Dooku fears that Skywalker's powers may even have surpass his own. Still, for Dooku to remain by his master's side he will need to take care of Skywalker, and show his master he is far more superior to Skywalker. Dooku knows his master is very interested in Skywalker and knows his master is planning on replacing him. Dooku will not allow all his hard work to be thrown away by being replaced._

_While Dooku comes up with a plan on how to defeat Skywalker he is interrupted by the doors being slide open. Dooku opens his eyes and sees six hooded figures entering the room. Dooku motions for his droids to intercept the intruders, but the droids remained where they are. Dooku can tell something is wrong and decides to see what these intruders want._

"_I can tell you're not Jedi," said Dooku as he walks over to his desk, "So, who are you?"_

_The figure in the middle walks up and removes its hood revealing to be James, "Count Dooku, we finally meet."_

"_The leader of the phantom ship, James," said Dooku who is surprise that the man who his master ordered him to find has finally come before him, "So it's true what they say. If you want something then let it come to you instead of you going to it."_

_The rest of the figures remove their hoods revealing they are all wearing masks. All but one of them, Assajj Ventress, "Hello master, I'm back."_

_Dooku scowls a bit seeing his former apprentice, "So it seems you are. So you decided to work with a criminal huh? Not the first time you have from what I have heard."_

_Ventress scoffs, "I wouldn't have to if you didn't betray me in the first place."_

_James turns to one of the figures who is his wife Ahsoka to have the others Barriss, Sarah, and Dragon keep an eye on the door to make sure Dooku doesn't escape. James wanted to avoid having Ahsoka join them, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. She is stubborn and wasn't going to stay on the ship while her husband is fighting a Sith Lord._

"_So, tell me James how did you and your friends get pass my security?" said Dooku who sees the other four figures keeping watch on the door, "I know it wasn't easy getting in here huh?"_

"_Actually it was," said James who sees Dooku walking around his desk and sits down on his chair, "Getting pass your blockade was easy, taking out your droids was easier as well, but the easiest part was getting the blueprint to your place. That includes knowing about the secret escape tunnel you have under your desk."_

_Dooku looks surprise as Ventress steps up, "You can stop trying to activate the button to move the desk so you can try escaping. It won't work."_

"_Impressive work you two, just one problem. I knew you would come and I know you have a hacker that is controlling my droids. That is why I came up with a plan B," Dooku presses another button and the walls opened up revealing up to 100 Magnaguards coming out, "Have fun."_

_Dooku uses the Force to send his desk flying. James and Ventress duck, while their allies jump out of the way. Dooku jumps into the hole with Ventress going after him, "Ventress wait!"_

_James shouted at Ventress to stop, but it was too late. He turns to the others who nod. James jumps into the hole and goes after Dooku hoping to catch him before he escapes. James made it to the bottom of the hole to see he is in a hidden hanger. James looks around and can't sense or see Ventress or Dooku. James sees someone coming down the slide as well and sees its Ahsoka._

"_Ahsoka, damn it why are you here?" asks James who is worried that his wife will get hurt._

"_Like I'm going to let you go off to fight Dooku alone," said Ahsoka who wasn't going to let her husband get hurt._

_James sighs in annoyance at his wife's stubbornness, "Fine, just stay close okay?"_

_Just as Ahsoka nods they hear Dooku's voice, "Ahsoka Tano," the couple turn around to see Dooku appearing from behind a crate while dragging an unconscious Ventress behind him, "So, it seems the padawan of Skywalker has decided to join the criminal James. My master will be please to hear this."_

_James and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers and get ready to fight, "Let her go Dooku. Your fight is with us."_

_Dooku nods, "Indeed," Dooku throws Ventress at Ahsoka who catches her while James jumps towards Dooku as their sabers clash._

_James and Dooku begin fighting as James uses quick strikes to try to take down Dooku. Dooku blocks James's attacks and tries to use his experience to counter James. James blocks Dooku's attacks till Ahsoka joins in. Dooku activates Ventress's lightsaber to block Ahsoka's lightsaber. James and Ahsoka fight together against Dooku who manages to hold his own against the couple._

_Dooku kicks James away then uses the Force to bring some crates down on him. Dooku turns to Ahsoka who is now alone, "I sense your fear and anger child. I wonder if it has anything to do with you and that boy James."_

_Ahsoka pushes Dooku back not allowing him to get into her head. Ahsoka begins attacking Dooku with quick strikes and uses her speed to dodge Dooku's attacks. Dooku jumps away from Ahsoka and uses the Force to lift some crates and throw them at Ahsoka. Ahsoka cuts the crates, but this allows Dooku to get the upper hand. He uses the Force to send one more crate at Ahsoka who dodges it, but as soon as she turns towards Dooku he attacks knocking away Ahsoka's shoto._

_Ahsoka slowly begins to lose against Dooku who overpowers the young woman. Ahsoka tries one last act to take down Dooku. Ahsoka pushes Dooku back and jumps over him to get her shoto lightsaber back. Dooku uses the Force to push Ahsoka back as she grabs her lightsaber. Dooku attacks and before Ahsoka can activate her shoto lightsaber, Dooku cuts her right arm off._

_Ahsoka screams as she falls to the ground as Dooku aims his lightsaber near Ahsoka's neck, "Don't worry my dear when I see your master, I'll tell him you died quickly."_

_Ahsoka closes her eyes as Dooku thrusts his lightsaber at her, till James shoots a cable around Dooku's wrists, and activates his jetpack that is attached to the cable. The jetpack takes off taking Dooku with him as he is dragged away down the hanger. James runs towards Ahsoka and picks her up._

"_You okay?" Ahsoka slowly nods as James grabs her missing limp just as Barriss arrives with Dragon and Sarah, "Take Ahsoka back to the ship and stay there. I'm ending this."_

_Dragon stops James and tells him what they found out, "Too late, somehow Dooku contacted the ships that are hovering over the planet. They're sending a lot of droids down here and Eve is losing control over the ones she has control here."_

_James sighs in anger as this wasn't what he had planned, "This was supposed to be easy."_

_Sarah nods her head as she picks Ventress up, "Next time we'll get him. For now let's go."_

_James nods and gives Ahsoka to Barriss. Barriss takes off with Sarah while Dragon and James leave some bombs, "Did Eve find anything useful on Sidious?"_

_Dragon shakes his head, "Nope, but we will eventually don't you worry."_

_James nods as both men get out of the hanger before the bombs blow up taking out Dooku's base, along with Dooku's army._

_Mandalore (Ahsoka's pov)_

I wake up and look around to see I was just dreaming on what happened on Serenno months ago. I still remember how James saved my life, but I lost my arm against Dooku. I look at my right arm and see how it's not my real arm. I hate how I lost my arm to Dooku, but at least this new arm of mine has come in handy.

I got up and walk over to the crib to see Anne sleeping. In the crib with her are the twin children of Rose and Eric, who are also my niece and nephew, Damien and Serenity. Both kids are a month older than Anne and have some features that they got from their parents. Damien is a Twi'lek like his mom and has the same skin like her, except his eye color looks like Eric's. Serenity is human, her eye color is the same as Rose's, and her skin is a little tan.

All three kids get along very well, except with Anne, and Xahnort. Those two always get into fights. Despite how old they are, Anne is very aggressive. I fear when she begins teething that she might bite off someone's finger or she might accidentally bite off one of my nipples when I feed her. Once she begins to show signs of her teeth coming in it will be time to stop breast feed her.

"Ahsoka," I turn around and see James wearing his outfit, "We're here, you ready?"

I nod as I carefully grab Anne and wrap her in a blanket, "I hope it's not as bad as I think it is."

"I doubt it," said James as we head to the hanger and hope things on Coruscant isn't going to end up bad.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan's forces arrive out of hyperspace just as they see hundreds of Republic and Separatist ships fighting. The two Jedi are shock seeing this since they never thought the Separatist would be able to get to Coruscant, much less bring all these ships without the Republic knowing about it. Even the clones are just as shock as the two Jedi, but they all knew they didn't have time to watch the battle going on.

They have a job to do and need to rescue the chancellor from General Grievous. Master Windu contacted the Jedi as they arrived and told them about the situation. They managed to take down much of the Separatist forces on the ground, but they still have to take care of some droids who have taken much of downtown, and have also broken into the prison to free the Separatist leaders who the Republic captured.

"We manage to figure out where Grievous's ship is," Master Windu shows a holographic image of where Grievous's ship is, "We manage to block off their escape, but it won't be long before Grievous gets through. Once that happens Grievous will escape, we cannot allow Grievous to escape. That's where you two come in."

"Getting pass the ships is not the hard part," said Obi Wan as he explains the problem, "Getting in the ship is the problem. They have ray shield that keeps our ships from getting in, but allows their ships to come out."

"Well, that's why once we get close enough we'll knock the shield out and get in," said Anakin who doesn't see any problems on getting into the ship.

"You always make it sound so easy don't you?" Anakin shrugs his shoulder as Obi Wan continues talking, "We also have to assume General Grievous will have plenty of security where the chancellor is to make sure no one gets him out."

"Indeed," said Master Windu who agrees with Obi Wan, "That's why you two will have to hurry and get in to get the chancellor out. Otherwise this war will turn to the Separatist's favor."

Anakin and Obi Wan nods as Master Windu's hologram form disappears. Obi Wan turns to Anakin who is formulating a plan, "Anakin, once we get inside remember we get in and get out before Grievous finds out we're there. I don't want to risk us getting captured or getting killed with the chancellor."

"I know I know don't worry. I got an idea on how we can get in and how we can get to the chancellor without running into trouble." Obi Wan sighs as he is worry on what the plan is, "Relax, it will work trust me."

Anakin leaves to check on his men before they head off while Obi Wan sighs, "I do trust you Anakin, it's your plans I'm worried about."

_Senate building (Padme's pov)_

We were finally escorted out of the bunkers by the clones who informed us that the battle is dying down. Many senators went to go check on their families who came to Coruscant with them and some left the senate to head to their homes to rest. I decided I would get some things from my office before I take off to my apartment.

I arrive to my office to see everything is okay and nothing seems to be missing. I walk towards my desk when I saw a hooded figure standing in the corner. I take out my blaster and aim it at the figure, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The figure removes the hood and I am shock to see who it is, "It's been a long time Padme. How are you?"

"Ahsoka?" I couldn't believe it. It's Ahsoka it's really her. I put the blaster down and walk over to Ahsoka, "Is that really you?"

Ahsoka nods her head and wraps her arms around me for a hug. I return the hug and I smile, "It's good to see you again Padme. How are you? How have you been?"

I break the hug and wipe my tears of joy away, "I'm fine, but never mind me what about you? How are you? I haven't seen you in so long. You've changed a lot huh?"

Ahsoka giggles and rubs the back of her head, "Yeah, well I decided to change my outfit a little. Still, I'm all right and by the way I brought someone to introduce to you."

I wait as Ahsoka removes what looks like a backpack from her back. She sets it down gently and takes out something covered in a blanket. Ahsoka turns around and I cover my mouth as I gasp. I couldn't believe at what I was seeing. It's a baby, a baby girl.

"Padme, I would like to introduce to you my daughter Anne," I see Ahsoka showing me her beautiful baby girl and how cute she looks. She's human, but has some unique features. She has white hair with blue strands on the front of her hair.

"Oh Ahsoka, she's beautiful," Ahsoka moves Anne into my arms as I held the baby. I can feel Anne snuggling close to me and I see her yawning softly, "I can't believe it. When did you get pregnant? Why didn't you tell me about her before? And have you told Anakin about her yet?"

Ahsoka shakes her head as she sits down on the couch I have in my office, "I'll answer all your questions, but first where's Anakin?"

_Jedi Temple (Normal Pov)_

Shaak Ti is in the infirmary after her fight against General Grievous. She sees that she is alone since many of the Jedi who were in the infirmary before her had minor injuries and return to their duties. Shaak Ti sighs in sadness that she failed to help her friends and protect the chancellor from Grievous. Once again the cyborg droid general not only defeated her, but this time he humiliated her.

Shaak Ti feels that all her training and hard work has been all for nothing. Shaak Ti still wonders why Grievous didn't bother to kill her. He had her where he wanted her and could have killed her. So why didn't he kill her? Did he think she wasn't worth killing or did he just want to embarrass her? Whatever reason on why Grievous left her to live Shaak Ti knows she will need to get stronger so next time she will stop him.

"As soon as I get better of course," I said to myself knowing I can't do much until I'm healed.

"We hope so too," I turn around to see two hooded teenage girls who appeared in the room.

"Who are you two? How did you get in here?" I ask as I went for my lightsaber, but one of the two figures uses the Force to grab it before I could.

"Don't you remember us, Master Ti?" Shaak Ti stares at the girls unsure who they are until they remove their hoods from their heads.

"It's me Korra," said Korra as she reveals who she is.

"And it's me, Karra," said Karra as she reveals who she is.

Shaak Ti couldn't believe it. It is them, it is Korra and Karra. Shaak Ti stares at the two girls in complete shock that they're alive, "Girls?"

The twins nod their heads smiling at Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti smiles a bit before she passes out. The twins look at each other and Korra pokes Shaak Ti's face, "Hmmmm yep I think I killed her."

Karra sighs then sees the food that is on the table near Shaak Ti's bed, "Are we going to wait here for her to wake up? If so can I have some of her food?"

Korra shrugs her shoulder, "Go ahead, we'll wait till she wakes up and hopefully she won't pass out again when she does wake up." Karra nods as she begins eating the food, but then spits it out.

_Senate building (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Wow, so does Anakin know?" I ask as Padme finished telling me her secret, after I finished telling her all I went through.

"Not yet, I hope he'll understand. How did James react when you told him?" said Padme as she asks what was James's reaction.

"Marcus told Rose who told James before I could tell him," I said hating how Rose told James before I could, but in a way I'm glad since it made this whole thing easier, "Still, James took it well. He became happy that we're going to be parents and we celebrated."

Padme smiles as she's glad that James took the new well, "I hope Anakin will take it well."

"I'm sure he will," I said knowing Anakin will take the news well.

I told Padme everything I went through since we last saw each other. I told her my time being pregnant, when Anne was born, how I lost my right arm to Dooku, and how I became part of missions with the crew. I also took on a new persona in order to keep my identity a secret. I became the Huntress. It feels used, but I didn't care I like the name.

Padme didn't approve of me being part of dangerous missions since I have Anne to look after. But I explained to her how the crew takes care of Anne when I'm out on missions. I also told her how James and I are doing as parents for Anne. Wasn't easy at first since she kept waking up in the middle of the night, but after a while we got use to it. Minus the diaper changes, those we're still not used to.

I haven't told her I freed Barriss and helped her escape since I'm sure Padme would not like that at all. I know the Jedi and the Republic are still looking for Barriss. If I tell Padme where she is she might not take the news well so keeping this from her is important. I also didn't tell her about Ventress joining us since if she tells Anakin he might not like that news either.

"By the way I forgot to tell you this," said Padme as she remembers something important, "Tarkin is looking for you Ahsoka. He thinks you broke Barriss out of jail and is looking for you to bring you in."

"Does he have any proof?" I ask a little nervous that Tarkin has something on me that I broke Barriss out.

"No, he has no proof but is sure you did it," Padme eyes Ahsoka and narrows her eyes, "Ahsoka, you didn't have anything to do with breaking her out right?"

I didn't want to lie to Padme, but I knew it was for her own good. The less she knows the safer she is in, "Of course not, I didn't know she broke out till I left."

Padme sighs in relief as she's glad Ahsoka had nothing to do with breaking Barriss out, "Good, just be careful though. Tarkin is gaining a lot of support from the chancellor who is also becoming very powerful. I don't like this at all."

I can feel my hands clutching as I wanted to tell Padme the truth about the chancellor. However, I can't tell her about it. If the chancellor finds out he will kill her or use hurt her. I don't want to put her life at risk, especially since she's pregnant. The less she knows the safer she is from the chancellor.

"Padme, don't worry about me. James and I we can look out for ourselves," I said reassuring Padme all will be okay, "Anyways, I should take off. Is it okay if James and I come over tonight at your place?"

Padme nods her head, "Of course, just be careful."

I nod my head, "Of course." As I'm about to leave we hear the door knocking and hear a familiar voice.

"Senator Amidala, may I come in?" It's Tarkin. This is not good at all.

_(Normal pov)_

Padme didn't know what to do. If she opens the door and Tarkin finds Ahsoka in the room he'll have her arrested. With the support of the chancellor then he'll make sure Ahsoka is arrested and will charge her for the crimes without any proof Ahsoka actually broke Barriss out. Still, the way Tarkin convinced the jury that Ahsoka was guilty of the crime she didn't commit Padme knew Ahsoka wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"Senator Amidala, please open the door we need to talk," Padme knew she had to open the door otherwise they'll suspect something.

"I'm coming," Padme turns to face Ahsoka to say she's sorry, but to her surprise Ahsoka is gone. Padme looks around but can't find her. Padme decides to open the door and sees Tarkin standing there with two clones, "Hello Admiral Tarkin, what can I do for you today?"

"Senator, there are some intruders in the facility and we're looking for them," said Tarkin as he explains why he is meeting with Padme, "We are searching the building for them since we believe they broke in to assassinate the chancellor."

Padme mentally sighs in relief that he didn't come for Ahsoka or knows she is here, "Well, I haven't seen anyone suspicious and there are no intruders here."

"Sorry senator, but we have to check just to be sure," Tarkin motions for the two clones to go into the room and take a look around.

Tarkin goes into the room as well to make sure the clones do their job and check everywhere. The clones checked the room while Padme stands near the door worried that the clones will find wherever Ahsoka is hiding. But then she saw someone landing behind her. Padme turns around and sees something stand there. Padme didn't know what it is at first till the figure motions for Padme to keep quiet. Padme realizes its Ahsoka and turns around so Tarkin doesn't suspect anything.

After a few minutes of searching the clones found nothing. Tarkin turns to face Padme and apologizes, "Sorry for that senator, but we needed to be sure."

Padme nods her head, "Of course, you were just making sure the building is safe for everyone."

Tarkin nods until a clone guard walks up to him, "Sir, the chancellor is heading back with the Jedi who rescued him."

Tarkin nods his head, "Very well, let's get going then."

Once Tarkin left Padme went to clean up the mess they left behind. Padme hurried along since she knew one of the Jedi had to be Anakin. Once Padme finishes she leaves her office and heads down to see Anakin. She hopes he'll be happy when he hears that Ahsoka came back and that he's going to be a father. **I just hope like James, Anakin will take the news well.**

_Few Minutes earlier (Eric's pov)_

"We have only a few minutes so let's get going people," I said to Ventress and Eve as we enter the chancellor aka Sidious's office to look for any proof of who he truly is.

We came through the window that got destroyed by Grievous. There were some guards standing by, but we knocked them out. We locked them in the closet nearby and got to work. Eve works on hacking into the chancellor's computer while Ventress and I work on looking for anything in his office to help us find dirt on this guy. So far nothing, except for some ugly outfits this guy has. Seriously no taste in fashion this guy.

"Well despite the tacky wardrobe and horrible furniture we got nothing," said Ventress as she sits down on the couch.

"I'll admit, I thought this guy would be at last stupid enough to leave his lightsabers around here somewhere," I said as I continue looking for the lightsabers, "I mean he's not stupid enough to carry them with him around the Jedi or politics right?"

Ventress shakes her head a little, "He wouldn't even need it. If he's powerful enough to take on Savage and Maul without breaking a sweat I doubt he would need to carry those lightsabers when he has other powers to use."

I sigh and check the walls to see if he has a secret door or something in the walls, "I still can't believe for so long this guy has been around the Jedi so many times and they didn't suspect a damn thing. I thought they were supposed to be powerful enough to sense things?"

Ventress agrees with Eric, "So they say. My master, not Dooku my Jedi master once told me how the Jedi Order has changed much since the old days. How the Order is losing its touch with the Force, which will tip to the favors of the Sith when they return." Ventress looks around and sighs, "I guess he was right after all if the Sith have come this far in their return."

I turn to Ventress and felt a little bad for her. She never told us about her first master who taught her the ways of the Force and saved her life. She told us a few months after she joined the crew. She told us how she got close to him and when he died she lost it then turned evil. She told us all the crap Dooku put her through even hurting her when she failed him. It made Marcus mad, it made all of us mad.

I turn away from her and look out the window. In a way, all of us have something in common. We all have bad things happen to us and we all went through so much that we don't like to remember it since its memories we don't want to bring up. Ventress is no different. She trusted Dooku and what did he do? He stabbed her in the back then killed her people. I'm not sad that the fucker is dead. I just wish Ventress got her closure when he died. I guess until we deal with Sidious she won't have her closure.

"Eve," I snap out of my thoughts when Ventress talks to Eve, "You finished?"

Eve nods as she sighs again, "I didn't find much except this one file I can't hack into. I downloaded it and hopefully I can hack into it back in the ship."

I hear some noises nearby and knew it was time to go, "Let's go ladies. Time to disappear before the old man finds us."

**Looks like Ahsoka knows about Padme's secret and Padme knows about Anne, but doesn't know that Ahsoka freed Barriss. How do you think that is going to go if Padme finds out? Do you think the crew will find anything to use to stop Sidious? How will Anakin react when he finds out Ahsoka is a mom and is married? And think Shaak Ti will stop passing out? Find out next time for all these questions to be answered.**

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and also I was going to update this three days ago which is the day I created the Outlaws, but I decided t upload it today. Reason for that is because today is my birthday so I decided to upload this chapter on this day. Still I want to thank everyone for making this story so popular in just a year. So many reviews and hits I love it, thank you guys so much. **

**Also to Malek, if you don't like how the chapters go in my other stories then don't leave a review. That goes the same to everyone. If you leave a review just don't leave anything negative or any flame reviews okay? If you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review. It's not cool dude. All right, time to go. Take care everyone, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Ahsoka- Welcome everyone and apparently it's Star Wars Day. It's a holiday when we celebrate Star Wars which I didn't know about. How come no one told me?**

**Jason- Because before it was fun and we all enjoyed celebrating Star Wars. Now though since Disney fucked it up with shutting down the Clone Wars and Lucasfilms it no longer became fun.**

**Ahsoka- Ah right, I hate for what they did. I wanted to know what happens to me in the Clone Wars series.**

**James- Guess we'll never find out unless the fans rally up to demand they get the Clone Wars and Lucasfilms back.**

**Korra & Karra- Sooooo no celebration then?**

**Jason- Oh we'll celebrate, but not in Disney who are hoping to get fans to go there to get support. I say fuck them all and no one should go since they ruined Star Wars.**

**Ahsoka- I second that motion, oh time for the story right sorry folks. Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC.**

**James- We also want to thank everyone who have continued to support this story and with the great reviews. We hope to get 400 reviews before this story is over or even more.**

**Jason- The way the story is going I'm sure we will. All right girls who should also thank for helping us with the story.**

**Korra & Karra- We also want to thank Blitzkrieger, Count Mallet, and TheXman99 for their help on the story, also to Greymon Leader thanks for the help with your characters. Thank you guys, you are awesome. **

**Ahsoka- All right let's begin, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Reunion**

_Outside the Senate building (Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it out of the senate building thanks to the cloaking device the twins made to help me in case I run into trouble. It definitely helped when I needed to escape from Padme's office before Tarkin saw me. If Padme is right then if Tarkin finds me he will try to arrest me. The good thing is Anne fell asleep and didn't make any noises when we made it out of the office. If Tarkin heard Anne he would have found me then take my child away.

I walk behind a nearby ship and turn off the cloaking device. I look around and see no one is around. I smile and check on Anne who is still sleeping, "Ahsoka."

I turn around and see James appearing from the ship, "You okay?"

"James, hey yeah I'm fine," I notice that the ship James is in belongs to Senator Organa, "What are you doing in Senator Organa's ship?"

"Oh, well I help save the senator long ago and he owes me a favor," said James as he walks towards me then kisses me on the cheek, "So, how did it go with seeing Padme?"

"It went well, till Tarkin showed up," I can see James looks confuse, "Tarkin thinks I broke Barriss out of jail and is trying to lock me up, again."

James smiles and crosses his arms, "Even though you did break her out of jail."

I shrug my shoulders, "All right that is true, but doesn't mean he should try locking me up with no proof."

James laughs and nods, "All right, let's get going then. The others should be back at the ship by now."

"Right, oh later can we come by Padme's apartment to see Anakin?" I ask hoping we can see Anakin.

James leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I return the kiss till James breaks the kiss, "We'll go see them later tonight. Now let's get going before we run into trouble."

I nod in agreement since knowing our past luck we just might run into trouble.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Shaak Ti begins to wake up as she opens her eyes. Shaak Ti looks around and sees she's in her room. Shaak Ti still feels sore and remembers being in the infirmary. She also remembers how she got there and remembers something else. She remembers talking to someone, two of them actually. Shaak Ti then remembers who she talked to and couldn't believe it.

"Korra, Karra, it couldn't be them, could it?" Shaak Ti rubs her head while trying to figure out if what she saw was real or just a dream.

"It is us," Shaak Ti looks over and sees the twins appearing from the corner, "Hi Master Ti, it's been a long time."

Shaak Ti stares at the girls in shock. Not as shock as she was earlier, but still shock enough that she still can't believe the girls are alive, "I-it can't be, it can't be you two."

Korra and Karra walk over to Shaak Ti and places their hands on the Togruta Jedi master's hand, then speak at the same time, "It's us Master Ti. We're alive and we're really here."

Shaak Ti stares at the girls and didn't know how to react to all of this. She is happy that the girls are alive, confuse on how they're alive, and conflicted on what to say about all of this. The twins notice this and giggle.

Shaak Ti finally spoke, "It's impossible, how are you two still here?"

Korra spoke, "It's a looooooong story."

Karra spoke, "But the important thing is we're here and we've come back to see you."

Shaak Ti manages to remain calm and speaks to the girls, "What happened? How did you two survive the explosion? And why didn't you come back to the temple?"

Karra turns to her sister who nods her head. Karra smiles and speaks, "Well someone helped us break out of the ship and we decided to live with them."

"But why?" Shaak Ti asks wondering why the girls decided to stay with strangers instead of coming back to the temple.

Korra explains, "Master we know. We know you and the council was planning on separating us when we got older and would each get a master."

Karra speaks, "We didn't want to get separated. We wanted to stay together."

Korra and Karra speak at the same time, "We didn't like the rules and we wanted to go home to our mommy."

Shaak Ti stares at the girls seeing the sad looks on their faces. She guesses they know what happened to their mother and can tell they didn't want to get separated. Shaak Ti in truth didn't want the girls to get separated. She was debating with the council about keeping them together, even saying how she would be their mentor when they are older. However, Mace Windu and the other council members overruled her.

Shaak Ti asked them why they didn't choose her to be the girl's mentor, but the council never told her why. That was until they were declared dead after the ship they were on exploded. Shaak Ti learned why they didn't want her as their mentor and how they didn't tell her she was their aunt. At that time Shaak Ti hated the council for lying to her, but she knew it was pointless since the girls were dead.

Now though here they are alive and explaining why they didn't come back, "So you two decided to stay with the people who saved you for all these years?"

The twins nod their heads and speak at the same time, "Yep, they're nice, they took care of us, and help a lot of good people."

Shaak Ti smiles a little and made a mental note to find these people then thank them for saving the girls, "So, why are you two here?"

Korra and Karra speak at the same time, "We wanted to see you again. We missed you a lot and we heard that mean robot man hurt you."

Shaak Ti assumes the girls meant Grievous as the 'robot man', "Well, I'm happy to see you two again and I'm glad you came back. I missed you two as well."

The twins hug Shaak Ti and speak at the same time, "We're happy your okay master and we are happy to be back."

Shaak Ti hesitates at first, but returns the hug as she holds the girls close. Shaak Ti is very happy that the girls are alive and are okay, but now has a problem to deal with. She has to inform the council that the girls are alive. She knows they have become too old to stay with the Jedi and isn't sure what the council will do if they find out the girls are alive. All Shaak Ti can do right now is keep the girls safe and figure out a way to keep them from being found out by the council until she is sure what to do.

_Abandon Factory (Eric's pov)_

"Okay Eve, hurry up and get us what we need girl," said Ventress who is waiting for Eve to finish getting into the files she got from the chancellor's office.

"I told you already, Palpatine made sure these files are kept locked up tight, "said Eve reminding Ventress about how delicate this process goes, "I can't just force my way into these files. If I mess up the files will be damage and they'll be lost to us."

Ventress groans in annoyance, "Sheesh this guy is not making this easy for us huh?"

"With a bad guy like Sidious nothing is ever easy," I'm sitting in the corner reading a book while keeping my eye on the kids, "Still we need to be patient, Ventress. If we rush into anything then all this work was for nothing."

Ventress stares at me looking confuse, "How is it all of you can be so calm and patient after all that has happened?"

I smile and put my book down, "You have been with us for a year and you haven't learned a thing huh?"

Ventress rolls her eyes, "You guys are like Marcus I swear."

I laugh a little by Ventress's comment, "Isn't that why you love us, but you love him the most?" Ventress gives me a death glare, but I wasn't intimidated, "Nice try sister, Rose gives me the same glare so many times when we first met I have become immune."

Ventress walks over and smacks me in the groin, "You immune there?"

I slowly shake my head knowing that hurt a lot, "You bitch."

"Who's a bitch?" asked James who came into the room.

I turn to Ventress who acts all innocent. I know if I say anything she will hit me again, "No one James." I decided to change the subject so Ventress doesn't hit me again. "Sooooo how did it go with meeting the in-laws? Did Skywalker try to kill you?"

James stares at me confuse by what I said, "What? What are you talking?"

"You know, meet the parents?" Everyone looks at me confuse as I let out a loud groan. "I spend some time talking to Ahsoka and the way she described her former master, along with that senator chick. Well I always thought they sounded more like her parents rather than older siblings, especially since Skywalker and Padme are married."

Ventress thought about what Eric said and agreed with his comment, "That makes some sense. I always figured Skywalker to be a father figure for Tano since he always worries about her and lectures her many times like a father does to his child."

Eve agreed with the comment too, "It does make sense. Ahsoka told me the many times she got in trouble and how her former mentor always lectured her. Still, she knew he cares for her a lot and would try to make sure she is safe."

"Ah, well I don't know about that since I was busy talking with one of our past employers rather than talking to Skywalker who wasn't on the planet," said James as he sits down.

"He wasn't?" I ask a little surprise Skywalker wasn't here when the planet and wife were in danger.

"Oh he was here, but he was fighting in orbit," said James as puts his hat on the table, "Ahsoka went to talk to Padme, but almost got caught by Tarkin."

"I suppose the cloaking device the twins made for Ahsoka worked?" I ask figuring the cloaking device the girls gave to Ahsoka kept her out of trouble. "That's good, for Tarkin at least since if he tried to arrest Ahsoka and take her baby away then Ahsoka would be wanted for murder, for real."

"Yep, lucky for Tarkin that didn't happen and I'm glad Ahsoka didn't try to hurt him," said James as he explains what Ahsoka has plan. "Anyways, Ahsoka said we're going over to see Anakin and Padme tonight where we're hoping we won't have any more interrupting from Tarkin."

"Good luck with that dude and word of advice when you're confronting the parents. Always give them an expensive gift and kiss a lot of ass," I said hoping my advice helps James.

"Doubt it will work since you haven't been able to get on my good side despite all your ass kissing and expensive gifts giving," Eve, Ventress, and James begin to laugh while I groan.

"Whatever, I got to marry Rose anyways," I said knowing in the end I got my beautiful Twi'lek.

"True, anyways I am off to get dress. Don't you kids cause any trouble while we're out," said James as he picks up his hat and heads out of the room.

"We won't dad," said Ventress in a mocking tone.

James leaves the room and I walk over to Eve wondering if she finished, "You almost done yet girl?"

Eve elbows me in the gut and knocks the air out of me, "Next one to tell me if I'm done gets hit in the head."

"You…suck," was all I could say as I lie on the ground trying to get the air back in me.

_Underworld (Barriss's pov)_

I made it to the bar where Hondo is supposed to be at. Rose and the others got me a good outfit to wear in order to get through the underworld without running into trouble with any criminals. It's the same outfit I used against Ahsoka, except the mask is blue, looks demonic, and my hood covers part of the mask.

I look around to see wreckage all over this level of the underworld. The Separatist have send much of their droids to this area since they know it will be hard for the Republic to send their forces down here to fight. If the Separatist gained support from criminals down here then they would give the Republic a lot of trouble. Fortunately for the Republic it looks like they have the situation under control. I didn't really care since the Republic is becoming a lot like I knew it would become.

I went inside the bar and look around to see it's not full, but does have at least five customers inside drinking. I guess many went home, got killed, or are out salvaging whatever they can find in the wreckages that is left behind after the battle. I look over and see Hondo sitting down drinking.

I walk over towards Hondo and sit on the chair that is across from the table Hondo is sitting by, "Hondo Ohnaka?"

Hondo puts his drink down and speaks, "Who's asking?"

I remove my mask and made sure only Hondo can see who I am, "James send me, he told you he would send someone right?"

Hondo laughs and nods his head, "Of course, just didn't think he would send you."

"What's wrong with me?" I ask wondering why Hondo has a problem with James sending me.

"Well, it's very dangerous down here little lady, especially with the bounty you have on your head," Hondo motions to the wanted poster that they have of me on the wall, "Just saying, it's not a safe place to be here, especially if people find out about you."

I smile and nod in agreement, "That would be true, if I came down here alone."

I motion my head down on Hondo's chest. Hondo looks down and sees a red dot on it. Hondo smiles and sighs, "Rose is here then?"

I nod my head, "James trusts you, but after what I heard you did capturing Ahsoka. Well, let's just say Rose didn't want me to come down here without some backup just in case you try something."

Hondo laughs and nods in agreement, "Well, she is right. The way my moods are going anything could happen. However, with all that is left behind from the battle earlier I won't need to capture you little lady. All of the weapons, equipment, and ships left behind are going to make me very rich."

"All right then, so what do you have for us?" I ask wondering what Hondo has that can help us find the Separatist.

Hondo looks around and leans forward then whispers, "Word is that the Separatist leaders are on Utapau, but they are planning on being move somewhere. I guess with Dooku's death the Separatist are now scared of losing this war."

I know about Utapau and it's a good place for the Separatist to hide out, but I need more information, "Is General Grievous there with them?"

Hondo nods his head, "I also heard the people of the planet are planning to rebel against the droid army. Of course they won't succeed their forces are no match against the droids."

I nod in agreement. The natives of Utapau are not strong enough against the droid army that has better weapons and I assume a larger army than the number of soldiers the natives has with them. If we assist them then we might be able to take out the droid army and capture the Separatist leaders, but Grievous. He will be a challenge to capture, especially alive. Killing him wouldn't be a problem, but if Sidious finds out he's dead then the war will be over. Without Grievous the Separatist leaders will have no choice but to surrender.

"Tell me this Hondo, how did you come by with this information anyways?" I ask wondering how Hondo got this information.

"A buddy of mine works for the Separatist leaders. He delivers food, money, anything that valuable. If he tries to steal anything well let's just say the guy who used to work for them before my buddy got the job stole from them. He disappeared the next day and was never seen from again," said Hondo as he explains how he came across the information. "Anyways he hates the Separatist and wants them to make them pay."

"I see, well thanks Hondo. I'll be sure to tell James about all of this," I put my mask back on and I see the red dot on Hondo's chest is gone.

"Tell James he better be careful. Now that Dooku is dead, Grievous will do whatever it takes to survive," I nod in agreement knowing Hondo is right.

"I know and thanks again Hondo," I walk out of the bar and head back to the ship where I hope with this information we can use it to keep help end this war.

_Padme's apartment (Normal pov)_

It's the middle of the night and things have quiet down all over the planet of Coruscant ever since the fighting ended. The Separatist retreated from the planet after the Republic forces proved to be too much for the droid army to handle. The ships that were left behind in the battle were brought down from orbit to keep the ships from crashing into the planet.

Despite the surprise attack the Republic feels that the war is closing in to the end, especially when they heard Count Dooku is dead. The chancellor told the people that Anakin Skywalker defeated Count Dooku and that the war is nearing its end. The Jedi however know the war is not over until they have either captured or kill General Grievous. Then after that they will be focusing in on looking for the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

For Anakin and Padme at the moment the only thing they want to focus on is spending their time together. When Anakin return after saving the chancellor, Padme told him she is pregnant. Anakin at first was shock, but got over it, and became happy. He's going to be a father. This was something Anakin didn't expect t happen.

Padme though is worry since she is worry the Jedi Order will find out and will kick Anakin out. Anakin though reassured her everything would turn out okay. That this baby is a blessing and they are going be parents. Padme is still worry about what will happen if people knew, but decided to worry about that for another time. She is happy that she will be spending time with Anakin, but also has something else to tell him, but will tell him later.

Anakin came out of bathroom after changing out of his torn and smelly clothes into some fresh ones. Anakin stops by the bedroom and passes by mirror Padme has on her dresser. Anakin stares at the mirror and sighs. So much has changed since this war began. It's not his physical appearance that Anakin is looking at, but the many scars he has gone through since the war began.

From before when he killed the entire Tusken Raider village, to losing his arm to Count Dooku, to the many conflicts Anakin went through in this war, to losing Ahsoka as his apprentice, and to this moment when he killed Dooku. That troubled Anakin the most. He knows he shouldn't have killed Dooku, especially when the man was in no position to hurt anyone. He lost his hands thanks to Anakin when he cut them off and he could have arrested Dooku.

Instead Anakin killed him in a way that Obi Wan would have disapproved a lot. Why did he do it though? That is the question Anakin has been asking himself since he killed Dooku. He knows the chancellor told him is true how Dooku is too dangerous to be kept alive, but still it was cold what Anakin did. A part of him enjoyed killing Dooku, but the other part of him thought it was wrong.

"The chancellor is right," said Anakin as he talks to himself as he looks down from the mirror, "If he escaped he would have done more harm to the galaxy, but still."

Anakin was in conflict. He didn't tell Padme what he did and just told her he killed Dooku. How he did it he never told her and thinks Anakin feels its better Padme doesn't know anything about this. This is something Anakin has to keep to himself. Anakin looks back in the mirror and backs off in fright. When Anakin look at the mirror he saw what looked like a figure wearing some sort of dark helmet and armor. Anakin didn't know who it was, but it felt familiar to him.

Anakin stares at the mirror and sees the figure staring back at him. Anakin closes his eyes and shakes his head. When Anakin opened his eyes he sees the figure is gone and it's his reflection on the mirror again. Anakin sighs in relief that whatever he saw is gone. Still he wonders who this figure is and where he saw him before.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks as he breathes heavily, "What's happening to me?"

"Ani, can you come please there's something I need you to do," said Padme as she calls for Anakin from the living room.

Anakin finally calms down and speaks, "I'll be there in a bit."

Anakin decides not to tell Padme what he saw since he thinks it's just him being tired from all that happened today. Anakin walks over to the living room where he sees Padme in her nightgown. Anakin sees Padme making pouring some tea with a plate of sweets near the four cups Padme is pouring the tea in. Anakin looks confuse wondering why Padme is making tea and why there are four cups.

"Um Padme, what are you doing?" Anakin asks wondering what Padme is doing.

"Oh just getting things ready for our guests," said Padme as she finishes making tea.

"Guests? What guests?" On cue Anakin hears someone coming into the room. Anakin has his hand on his lightsaber ready to activate it. As the noise got louder Anakin turns around ready to activate his lightsaber, but stops when he sees who it is, "It can't be."

**I'm sure many can guess who it is and how many can guess who the figure was that Anakin saw in the mirror? Also think Shaak Ti should tell the council that the twins are alive and should she tell the twins she is their aunt? Think Hondo has learned his lesson on not trying to do anything with any member of James's crew? And do you think the crew will get to Grievous before Obi Wan kills him? Find out next time to find out.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters. I appreciate it and I hope many like how this chapter went. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Time to go, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Welcome everyone and today is a very important day. Today is Mother's day and I am very happy. Today is the day we celebrate and give thanks to our moms for all they have done for us. So I'm going to make this chapter very important. Not sure in other countries you guys celebrate Mother's day, but if not then look it up so you know what it is. **

**All right I want to first thank TheXman99 for helping out with the chapter, thanks to Count Mallet for helping me fix any mistakes I make in the chapters I upload. Thanks to Greymon Leader for giving me two great OCs and thanks to Blitzkrieger for going over the ideas for the story with him. And a bigger thanks to you the readers for all the great reviews, I appreciate it. **

**Now then let's begin since I doubt anyone is reading this part of the chapter. I don't own anything of Star Wars, just my OC, and the ones Greymon Leader gave me. Time to start with the story, enjoy everyone, and again Happy Mother's Day. **

**Trouble brewing**

_Abandon Warehouse (Normal pov)_

"Okay, so what do you got Eve?" said Eric as he checks on Eve to see how far she has gotten in the cracking of the files.

"I'm almost through, in half an hour I should finish," said Eve as she continues to hack into the files she got from the chancellor's office.

Eric sighs in relief as he's glad they are close on breaking into the files. Hopefully they find something that can help prove to the people that the chancellor is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Hopefully the proof they find will help stop whatever Sidious is planning. Being in charge of so many star systems and a large army of clone soldiers makes Sidious a very dangerous enemy.

Barriss came into the room with Rose who walks over to the kids, "Hey, did Ahsoka and James come back?"

Eric shakes his head, "No, they took off to see Skywalker and Amidala. By the way how did the meeting go?"

"Not bad," said Barriss as she sits down to relax, "Hondo gave us what we need. Grievous is on Utapau and it looks like he is going to stay there for now."

"We assume until they find a better place to hide out," said Rose who picks up Serenity and Damien in her arms, "I think we should go now and take them."

"We will, but not now," said Eric knowing now is not a good time, "We need to wait until James comes back and after James's party. Plus we need a plan."

Barriss formulates a plan in her mind and remembers how the Gungan people on Naboo captured Grievous, "The warriors of Naboo captured Grievous when they surrounded him, then used electric staffs to attack him from the sides. If we surround Grievous and use a similar method like the Gungans did we might be able to capture him."

Rose nods in agreement, "I agree, but we need to lower his guard. Since Ahsoka and Ventress fought him before those two can distract him so we can move in to attack."

"I like it, then we can blow him up," said Eric till the two women smacked him in the back of the head, "I hate you guys. You never let me blow up anything."

Rose rolls her eyes and hands the kids to Eric while she talks to Eve, "Eve, you close?"

Eve nods her head. Eve is in her android body, but is connected to her computer. Eve made two computers so she can use one to hack into any files she downloads from another computer system without risking the ship to get infected. The other is where Eve keeps her memories, programs, everything, including a small part of herself in case something happens to her. Eve told the crew about it, but they figure nothing bad will happen to her.

"Good," said Rose as she sits down next to Eve, "I hope you find something so we can nail the son of a bitch."

Barriss nods in agreement with Rose, "I just hope Ahsoka and James don't run into any trouble, especially when they tell Anakin the truth."

Rose shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, I'm sure he's taking it well."

_Padme's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

I finish explaining to my master where I have been this past year and how I got married. I haven't told him I have a baby since I wanted to first calm him down. Finding out I got married for a year without telling him and not contacting him for that long kind of made Anakin a little upset. He's happy I'm back, but he got mad that I didn't call him in a year. It's not my fault I was pregnant and had to get ready to be a mom then didn't find the time to call him. Still, I'm happy to be back and he's happy to see me, a little.

I was just as surprise to see him as he was to see me. Mostly though it was on how much my master has change in appearance. He has let his hair grow a little longer and I can sense he seems a little darker. I never paid much attention to it when I was with him, but now I can see how it has grown. I'm a little worry, especially since I never told him about who Sidious is. I just hope he will believe me and help us take the Sith Lord down.

"I still can't believe you got married Ahsoka," I snap out of my thoughts when Anakin spoke, "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't you contact me since you left?"

I decided it is best to tell Anakin the truth, "You're right I should have called you and let you know I'm okay. I just had a lot to deal with, as for the wedding. Well we kind of rushed into the wedding and you were off on a mission so I couldn't contact you to come for the wedding."

Padme steps in to talk, "I was going to tell you Ani, but I figure it would be better if she told you."

Anakin turns to Padme surprise, "Wait, you knew?"

Padme sighs and nods, "Yes, sorry I didn't tell you but with everything we went through I thought maybe it would be better if you didn't know for a little while."

Anakin was going to say something about that when he realizes Padme is right. He has been through a lot ever since Ahsoka left, especially when he had to deal with Clovis, and what he went through Nelvaan.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see you again snips," I smile and walk towards Anakin wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm glad to see you again too Anakin," I then remember there was something I wanted to tell him, "Oh um also there's one more thing I wanted to tell you. But promise me you won't get mad or lose it."

Anakin stares at his former apprentice confuse, "Ahsoka, what did you do?"

I breathe in and out quietly knowing now is the best time to tell him, "Okay, before I left I um did some tests and found out some things. Things I was going to tell you, but I was worry you would freak out, and try to kill James. Even now I'm worry you will try to kill James."

"Ahsoka, what is it?" Anakin asks wondering what Ahsoka is hiding.

"Okay, the thing is I was- "Ahsoka sorry I know you wanted to tell him but Anne is pulling my hair and is not letting go," James comes in interrupting me while Anne is pulling on his hair hard.

Anakin sees the baby and looks shock. He then turns to me looking shock, "Ahsoka?"

"Um, surprise? Meet Anne, my daughter," James stares at me motioning to himself, "Oh and James is the father."

Anakin turns to James who smiles, "Hey Skywalker, what's up?"

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Master Yoda is in the room of a thousand fountains mediating after all that has happened. Earlier the Jedi finished with the ceremony on the Jedi who have passed away during the battle. Master Yoda never liked these ceremonies since losing another life, especially in this war, and when those who died are so young it hurts the elder Jedi.

He wishes the war ended already and that the Jedi can focus on returning to their old ways. That of course won't happen until they caught the Sith Lord who trained Dooku. Master Yoda has a suspect in mind, but hopes it's not who he thinks it is.

"Master Yoda?" Master Yoda turns around and sees Master Shaak Ti coming into the room, "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

Master Yoda smiles and shakes his head slowly, "Not at all, feeling better I see."

"Yes, I feel a little better," Shaak Ti walks in and walks towards Master Yoda, "I heard you had a ceremony earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It is fine, many unable to make it for the ceremony like you as well," said Master Yoda knowing many of the Jedi council members couldn't be at the ceremony due to the war, "Troubled you are aren't you Master Shaak Ti?"

Shaak Ti nods her head as she figures Master Yoda would figure she is troubled, "I am conflicted. I just found out something earlier today and I'm unsure to tell anyone about it."

"So come to me you have to talk then about it?" Master Yoda asks guessing what Shaak Ti wants.

"Yes, but please promise you won't tell the others?" Shaak Ti knows it's a lot to ask from Master Yoda, but she hopes he won't tell.

"Promise I do," said Master Yoda giving his word he won't tell anyone.

Shaak Ti walks towards the door and brings in two Togruta girls. Master Yoda recognizes the girls and smiles, "I believe you remember these two?"

Master Yoda nods and walks up to the two girls, "Seeing you two alive brings me great joy, Korra and Karra."

The two girls nod their heads and speak at the same time, "It's good to see you again Master Yoda. We have a lot to tell you."

"Listen to you I will," said Master Yoda as he pays attention to everything the girls have gone through.

_Padme's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

Well this night could have gone better. Not only does my master know that I'm married to James, but now knows I'm a mother. I can sense he is a little happy, but is mad. Mostly though it's because I didn't tell him about this and also I forgot to mention to him that I lost my arm to Dooku. Yeah, that one made him very mad since he blamed James for almost getting me killed. This was not how I wanted to come back and see him.

The only good thing is Padme took him to the other room to talk to him about this. I can always count on her to be the voice of reason. It's also good she was here since when Anakin was yelling at me James stood up for me and looked like he was ready to shoot Anakin in the face. I didn't want a fight to erupt and just want to have talk.

While James and I wait for Padme to finish talking to Anakin I decided to sit down. I'm on the couch with Anne in my arms. Surprisingly Anne slept through the whole fight and didn't even flinch from all the screaming. Ventress says my daughter is weird, but I think it's a good thing she's all calm. I don't want all the fighting and yelling to affect her.

"I guess we should have waited to tell him huh?" said James who figures they should have waited for the right time to tell Skywalker the truth.

"Earlier would have been better," I knew Anakin would calm down, eventually. It will just take a little while.

James wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the cheek, "Hey, whatever happens I'll still be here for you."

I smile and kiss James on the cheek knowing he will be here for me no matter what, "Thanks James, just wish Anakin will get over this soon. I want to try to have Anne bond with him a little."

"You haven't told them the news yet right?" I knew I forgot to tell Padme something important, but I decided to tell her later when Anakin is calm.

"Not yet," I said knowing now isn't a good time to tell Anakin and Padme.

Padme comes back to the living room without Anakin, "Ahsoka, he wants to talk to you."

I nod hoping Anakin has calm down. I get up and walk to the bedroom with Anne in my arms. I made it to the bedroom where I see Anakin looking out the window. I sigh heavily hoping Anakin is calm now. I walk over and stand next to Anakin not saying a word. We stayed that way without saying anything since I wanted to get a good read on Anakin's feelings right now.

I decided though after a minute of not sensing anything and of things being quiet that I should break the ice, "So um I heard you defeated Count Dooku, congratulations."

Anakin turns his head towards me and nods his head, "Thanks."

I decided to try to say something else to get him to say more than one word, "So um congrats on you going to be a daddy. If you need some help on what to expect from Padme being pregnant I'll help you guys out."

"Okay," is all Anakin said which is starting to annoy me.

I decided to try to get Anakin to talk to me so we can get pass this, "Anakin, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant and that I got married, but I had a good reason."

Anakin turns to me and finally says more than one word, "What reason could you have for not telling me the truth Ahsoka? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me you got married? Why did you go after Dooku? And why didn't you contact me for a year!"

"I told you I had a good reason okay!" I shouted back at Anakin who proceeded to shout back.

"What good reason could you have for not telling me Ahsoka!" shouted Anakin.

"Because I was afraid okay!" Anakin stops yelling at me after I told him why I didn't tell him anything, "When I found out I was pregnant was also when I got frame for murder. I was afraid the council would find out and take my baby away. I was afraid they would find out who the father is. I was afraid you would be disappointed in me for getting pregnant. I was afraid they would kill James and then take my baby away while they lock me up."

Anakin looks shock by what Ahsoka told her and now regrets yelling at her. He knew if the council did find out she was pregnant they would take her baby away, kick her out of the order or if they found out who the father is they would lock her up. Even if the Jedi didn't lock her up he knows the Republic would, especially since James is still wanted for his crimes.

"I'm sorry Anakin," I said while wiping my tears away, "I wanted to tell you, but with all that happened I just didn't find the time to tell you. Even afterwards I was still scared to tell you so I kept it a secret until I found the right time to tell you. I guess I never did find the right time to tell you."

Anakin calms down and speaks in a softer tone, "Ahsoka, why didn't you contact me about the marriage and going after Dooku?"

I sigh and decided to tell him the truth, "The marriage thing happened quickly and you were off on a mission. As for Dooku, we were hoping that if we captured Dooku we would send him to the Republic in exchange for a full pardon for James and the crew."

Anakin understands why Ahsoka and the crew went after Dooku, "So, you went after him to help clear James and you guys huh?"

I nod my head, "Yes, we came close to capturing him but I cost us capturing him. I wasn't ready and it came with a price."

I removed my right glove and show Anakin what happened to my right hand. Anakin sighs in sadness and checks the hand, "I'm sorry snips. I wish I was there to help you."

I smile a little and put my glove back on, "It's okay, in a way you were there, and in my wedding."

"I was?" Anakin asks confuse by what Ahsoka meant.

"You're training helped me against Dooku and your teachings helped me hold my own against him," I said as I held his hand, "But most of all when I walked down that aisle on my wedding day I could feel you were there, walking me down, and giving me away. I thank you for all you did and I thank you for letting me go."

Anakin smiles a little and holds my hand, "I'm just glad that your alive and that you're happy. I'm glad you okay snips."

I nod my head and hug Anakin. I can feel Anakin return the hug and held me close. I broke the hug a minute later and walk over to the bed. I pick Anne up and walk towards Anakin, "Would you like to say hello to little Anne?"

Anakin nods and goes to grab Anne till she began to cry, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," I begin to rock Anne back and forth trying to get her to calm down, "Strange, she never cries when she meets someone I know."

"Everything okay?" said James as he comes into the room and walks towards me.

"I don't know, Anne started to cry when I was going to hand her to Anakin," I keep rocking Anne back and forth, but she hasn't stopped crying, "It's so weird, even around the guys she never cried."

"Well we'll figure that out later. Listen Eric just called and told me something happened, we need to go," I turn to James and see he looks serious. Something bad must have happened, "Sorry Skywalker, looks like we have to cut this meeting short."

Anakin nods his head, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I have to get some rest anyways."

I give Anne to James who goes to say goodbye to Padme. I walk over to Anakin and bow my head, "Sorry Anakin, can we meet tomorrow to talk for lunch?"

"Of course, if I finish my meeting tomorrow with the council," I nod my head and leave the room passing by Padme.

"See ya Padme," I said my goodbyes to Padme and took off to catch up to James. I just hope whatever happened at the ship isn't too serious.

_Abandon factory, few minutes earlier (Eric's pov)_

"All right I'm almost in now. Shouldn't take too long for me to find out what this guy is up to," said Eve who is finally done hacking through the files, well almost.

"It's about time," said Ventress who is glad Eve broke through, "I was getting so bored I was ready to go out shoot some criminals with Rose."

I turn to Ventress with a confuse look on my face, "What?"

"We usually go out to shoot at criminals in the leg who mistreat people," said Ventress who didn't care if she told the truth or got in trouble, "Don't worry, no one died, I think."

I sigh in annoyance, "I can't leave you two alone with anything."

"This is strange," said Eve who finally got into the files.

"What is it?" I ask wondering what Eve found.

"It's not on who the chancellor is," said Eve who is digging into the files, "It's something he's building. Whatever it is it's huge, moon size."

"Moon size?" said Ventress who didn't believe what Eve is talking about, "Please, I doubt he would be building something that big without the Jedi or anyone knowing about it."

"There's something else, hold on," suddenly Eve was send flying towards the wall and fell.

"Eve!" Ventress and I ran to Eve to check on her.

Eve wasn't responding or moving. I checked her eyes and saw they rolled in the back of her head. I remove the cable from the back of her neck, but got shock the moment I touch the cable. Something must of shocked Eve and did something to her. I put on some gloves and carefully removed the cable. I see where the cable was connected is fried. I can see smoke coming out and see the circuits are fried.

"Is she okay?" said Ventress wondering if Eve is okay.

"I-I don't know, contact the girls and James while I take Eve to get fix," Ventress nods and goes to contact the others. I look back at Eve's computer and I can see it's fried too. Whatever was in those files must have crashed Eve, hard. I then realized what this meant. **He knew, the son of a bitch knew. **

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

Dragon is sitting in his study room going over the information on Darth Maul that James got him to get a profile on him. So far Dragon didn't get much profile on him, at least on his past. He knows Maul was trained by Sidious for years until he was defeated by Obi Wan. But Dragon couldn't find any information about how he survived, what he went through for years in exile, and how he was found.

Dragon was told by Ventress that Savage is Maul's brother and was found in the home world of the Nightsisters. Ventress chose Savage to be used to kill Dooku by transferring power into Savage thanks to Mother Talzin. It's what helped make Savage tall, bulky, and vicious. It explains why when they found Savage's body it was different than how everyone saw he looked before.

Dragon knows there was a bond between the two brothers and Maul cared for his sibling. If Savage was alive then maybe they could have used him to gain information from Maul. Still, Dragon doubt that would have worked. Maul is a Sith and Sith don't care about anyone but themselves. Still, it would have been worth a try to get anything from Maul about Sidious and what he's planning. He knows whatever Sidious is up to they need to find out soon before it's too late.

"Dragon," Dragon turns to the door and sees Bo coming into the room with Xahnort, Dragon's son, "Is everything okay?"

Dragon nods his head as he walks over towards his wife and son, "Yeah don't worry just trying to get into this guy's head."

Bo knows who Dragon is talking about and gives him Xahnort, "Worry about that later okay? Just focus on our son, okay?"

Dragon looks down at Xahnort who is sleeping. Xahnort has the same hair color as his dad, blue eyes, and white skin. Dragon smiles and holds his son close not wanting anything bad to happen to his child. "Of course, just let me know when James comes back okay?"

Bo nods her head till they hear Marcus running by, "Quick, how do you kill a pissed off Rancor when it finds out it's going to be cooked?"

They can hear Kane yelling in his native language and blaster shots being heard. Bo sighs in annoyance, "I'll deal with this, just keep our son safe and make sure he doesn't wake up from his nap."

Bo puts on her helmet and takes off flying. Dragon smiles and holds his son up, "That's your mom."

**Something bad happened to Eve and Ahsoka came close to tell Anakin what happened. Not good for the team huh? And if you were a Rancor and found out you are about to be eaten, what would your reaction be? Well find out next time to see if Bo can deal with a pissed off Rancor, what happened to Eve, and if Yoda will keep the secret of the twins being alive a secret.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters. I appreciate it and I hope many like how this chapter went. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Well it's time to go, be safe, and see you all next time, also Happy Mother's Day. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Welcome to a new chapter of the Outlaws. I am so glad we are getting near the end of the story. I have been working on this story for a year and it's still going on strong thanks to you the readers. I hope many are ready for this chapter and what I have plan for our heroes.**

**I want to thank TheXman99 for his help on checking over the chapter, Count Mallet for the support on the story, Blitzkrieg for listening to my ideas, and to everyone who keep leaving reviews for each chapter I upload. Thanks guys and I hope everyone is ready for what is coming up. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now then let's begin and enjoy everyone.**

**Darkness Growing**

_Downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

James and I are waiting outside the infirmary waiting to hear if Eve is okay. When we got back to the ship, Eric told us that some kind of virus was in the files that Eve was hacking into. That it caused her to crash. It's a good thing she has a backup, but the twins have to make a new body for Eve since the one she was using is too damage to use. We contacted the twins earlier to get back to the ship and explained what happened.

The twins quickly got to work on making a new body for Eve, while Eric left with Ventress to dispose of Eve's damaged body. We found out that once the virus was unleashed that it would send out a signal to track the ship. So we had to get rid of the body and move to another location before Sidious finds us. Once we were in the clear we contacted Barriss and Rose on where we are so they can get back to us. We told them the news and gave them the kids to get some sleep, while we wait for any news on Eve's condition.

"I can't believe it," I said as I pace back and forth while James sits on a bench Eric set up outside the infirmary. "He knew. Sidious knew we would try to hack into his files and he planted that virus to hurt Eve. I can't believe we didn't see this coming."

James sighs and nods his head, "I know, we should have known he would try something like this but we underestimated him. It's my fault, I fucked up his plan to use Maul for whatever he had planned, and we know about his identity."

"It's not your fault James. You didn't know and couldn't have predicted this." I turn my head to the infirmary door and sigh in annoyance, "I just wish the girls would come out to tell us if everything is okay now."

James gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around my waist, "Everything will be okay don't worry. If anyone can fix Eve it's the twins. Be glad Eve has a backup in case anything like this happened."

"What if she didn't? What if she already used that backup and has no more backups?" I ask wondering how James can be so calm after all that happened.

James kisses me on the cheek and holds me close, "Because if I panic then people will die. I made a promise to her father I wouldn't let her get hurt. I failed on keeping her from getting hurt now, but I am going to make sure it doesn't happen again. Even if I have to ram this ship into Sidious's office and run him over to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again."

I let out a small laugh knowing James probably would do something like that, "Thanks just make sure we're not on the ship when you do that."

James nods his head as Rose walks towards us, "Well?" she asks, wondering if everything is okay.

"They haven't told us anything yet," said James as he releases me and talks to Rose, "They did manage to get the backup, but they need time to work on the new body."

"I thought they already had one ready?" said Rose who was confused on why the twins are working on another body when Eve already has one ready.

"That body was the one Eve was using when she crashed," said James as he explains what happened to the body the twins made, "They're making sure this new body will protect Eve from the virus the chancellor has on the files. Speaking of which did you get rid of Eve's computer that has the virus?"

Rose nods her head, "Yep, I erased every information on the computer and anything that will help find us or get info on us. The damn virus destroyed everything though but still not taking any chances."

"So we won't be able to look into those files huh?" I said knowing now with the virus in the computer we won't be able to find out what Sidious was planning.

"Nope, but hopefully Eve manage to get all the info she got before she crashed," said Rose who is hoping they got what they needed to find out Sidious's plan, "Still surprise that the virus broke through Eve's defenses. I thought they would have destroyed the virus."

James nods his head but I was left a little confuse, "What do you mean?"

James explains, "Eve's defenses are meant to destroy any kind of virus the moment it would enter Eve's body. This virus though somehow was meant to get past the defenses quickly and cause Eve to crash."

"Oh I see, well I hope Eve's new body will be better than before and she'll be more careful," I said hoping Eve will be more careful next time otherwise there won't be a next time for her.

The doors open and Korra comes out of the room while wearing a lab coat that was too big for her, medical mask, scrub caps, and rubber gloves, "We are happy to report that the operation was a success."

James raises an eyebrow confused by what Korra said, "Operation? What operation? You guys said you were making a body."

Korra giggles, "I know, I just always wanted to say that."

"Soooo things went well then?" I ask wondering if Eve is okay.

Karra comes in wearing the same clothes as her sister, "The patient is okay. We got her a new body and made sure her new body will not crash again."

Korra and Karra speak at the same time, "We also just uploaded her backup into her new body and made some upgrades to keep her safe."

James, Rose, and I all sigh in relief that Eve is okay, "That's good," said Rose, "So can we see her?"

Korra speaks, "Not right now, she needs time uploading all her memories."

Karra speaks, "That is going to take a half an hour and now."

Korra and Karra speak at the same time, "We're now going to go eat some pizza to celebrate."

Both twins leave leaving us to sigh in relief that Eve is okay. It's a good thing those two came back to help fix Eve. If they weren't here I'm not sure what we would have done. Adam loves his sister and would be devastated if he lost her. Even though they're not blood related it doesn't matter, just like with James, Rose, and the twins they're still family.

I know Lux also would be very sad if anything bad happened to Eve. I know he likes her a lot and so does Eve. Lux though had trouble trying to figure out how to date someone like Eve. With some help from Rose and me though we manage to help Lux get with Eve. Of course he had to go through a very overprotective brother name Adam.

"I'll go keep an eye on Eve and let you guys know if she wakes up," said Rose as she goes into the room to keep an eye on Eve.

James turns his attention towards me and grabs my hand, "You okay?"

I nod my head slowly and try putting on a convincing smile, "I'm fine, I'm glad Eve is okay, and is going to pull through."

James can tell Ahsoka was really worried about Eve, despite her smile, but he doesn't say anything about it, "Me too, Eve is family and if anything happened to her."

"Would you and the others really crash this ship into the chancellor's office killing him?" I ask wondering if James would go that far to kill Sidious. I know with the others they would go that far to kill Sidious.

"That's one option," said James as he explains the other option, "The other is Eric making a bomb to blow Sidious's office and blame it on the Separatist. But again that's not who we are."

I nod my head knowing James is a good man and would never lower himself to kill Sidious like that, "I know you wouldn't do something like that James. You're not like him and I'm happy to know you are a better man than him."

James smiles and nods his head, "I know, Eve would never forgive us if we crossed that line and stoop to Sidious's level."

I wrap my arm around James's arm and place my head on his shoulder. I'm so glad James is not like Sidious and is a good man, "I'm so lucky to be with someone like you."

James smiles and places his head on Ahsoka's head, "Me too."

Rose comes out of the room looking worry, "Um guys mind coming in?"

I remove my arm around James's arm and sat up, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Rose looks confuse and unsure about something, "I don't know. I saw what the girls did to Eve and she looks the same, except for two minor details."

James and I trade confuse looks wondering what Rose means, "Sis, what did they do?"

Rose leads us into the room while I whisper into James's ear, "I wonder what those two did?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good," said James hoping it's nothing bad.

We got into the room and see Eve on the table with a blanket covering her body. James and I look at Rose confuse by what is wrong, "Rose, she looks the same what's up?"

"Let's just say our little twins gave Eve some 'big' upgrades" Rose removes the blanket revealing the problem. James and I look shock by what we are seeing, "Think Eve will kill them or think Adam will do it himself?"

_Padme's apartment (Normal pov)_

Padme and Anakin slept in their beds resting after the long day they had. Padme was happy that the day ended with her seeing Ahsoka again and that she's a mother. Padme hopes to talk to Ahsoka so she can find out what to expect while she is pregnant. She figures being pregnant won't be hard, but giving birth that's another story.

Padme heard how painful it is for a woman to go through to give birth. Padme is now very nervous and worried on how painful it's going to be to give birth. Hopefully, Ahsoka can give her some tips on how to get through being pregnant and what she can do to get through delivering the baby.

Padme feels the bed moving and can hear Anakin talking. Padme opens her eyes to see Anakin getting up and walking out of the room. Padme grabs her robe and follows Anakin. Padme sees Anakin in the living room looking out into the city. Padme wonders what is bothering Anakin since he has been acting strange ever since he came back from saving the chancellor.

"Ani? Is everything okay?" Anakin turns around and Padme could see he looks troubled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Anakin tries his best to smile to reassure his wife he is okay.

"Anakin, I know something is wrong what is it?" said Padme wondering what is wrong with Anakin, "Is it about Ahsoka?"

Anakin shakes his head, "No, it's nothing just had a bad dream."

Padme remembers last time Anakin had a bad dream and what happened after that, "Anakin, tell me about it."

Anakin sighs and walks away from Padme looking out into the city again, "It involved you and baby. You died giving birth."

Padme gasps softly by what Anakin said and understands why he is worried, "And the baby?"

"I don't know," Anakin turns to Padme and walks back towards her, "I won't let this dream come true."

"Anakin, I'm not going to die giving birth," said Padme who wanted to help reassure Anakin everything will be okay, "Nothing will happen I promise you."

"No I promise you I won't let you die," said Anakin sounding very serious. He lost his mother when he had those visions of her dying then by the time he got to her she was died. Anakin wasn't going to let the same happen to his wife, and unborn child. No matter what he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Padme is now regretting asking Anakin about what is bothering him. She knows he will try to keep her safe and that's what worries her. She should go to the doctor to prove she will okay and that she won't die of childbirth to prove Anakin wrong. **I should check with Ahsoka first to see if she can help me convince Anakin that nothing will happen. Hopefully he will listen to her.**

_Downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

"I love it!" Shouted Eve who is looking herself in the mirror with the new changes the twins made to her. She looks the same except her skin is a little dark, her hair is shorter, and she has DD size breasts, "I never knew having big breasts would feel nice."

Rose and I roll our eyes as Eve massages her breasts trying them out. Rose grabs her hands to stop her, "Don't do that okay?"

Eve giggles and nods her head, "Sorry, just wanted to see how they feel."

James clears his throat to move on from this awkward subject since he's the only guy in the room, "Eve, before you crashed did you find anything in the chancellor's files?"

Eve's expression turned from happiness to a serious look, "Besides the virus I did find something. Something he has been building for a long while now."

"What is it?" I ask wondering what the chancellor is building.

"It's some sort of giant space station," said Eve as she explains her findings, "It's the size of a moon and he has been working on it ever since the war began."

James, Rose, and I look shock that the chancellor not only is building a moon size space station, but that he has been making it since the war began. What else has he kept hidden from the Jedi and from the people of the Republic?

"What does or will it do?" said James hoping the space station isn't ready, but is curious to know what it will do.

"From what I found out before I crashed it has the power to destroy an entire planet," the entire room became completely quiet. We couldn't believe what Eve just said. The chancellor has made a weapon that is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. I never thought the Sith would possess such a weapon, especially one like the one Sidious has.

James spoke to break the silence in the room, "How long till its fully operational?"

Eve calculates how long till the weapon is complete and figures out the timeframe, "The good news is it will take years for it to be complete, the bad news is it's protected by a fleet of Republic ships making it impossible to get through."

"Where is it?" I ask wondering where the weapon is so I can warn the council.

"Well it's…I don't know," Rose, James an I groan out loud at Eve not knowing where this weapon of Sidious is, "I was going to find out till I crashed, I could try checking again but I assume you got rid of the computer with the files so I can't go check it."

James sighs and sits down on a chair, "Rose, tell Barriss, Ventress, and Eric what we found. Eve go try out your new body in the training room, I want to know how much your new body can handle in a fight. I'm going to contact Dragon to see if he can find out about this weapon Sidious has."

Rose and Eve nod as they leave the room. I walk over to James and clear my throat, "What about me?"

James turns towards me and sighs, "I want you to tell the twins what we found and to get things ready in case we need to take off."

"James, I want to help you guys find out what else Sidious is planning," I said not wanting to sit on the sidelines and do nothing.

James places his hands on my shoulders and tries to reason with me, "I know you do, that is why I'm wondering if you know anyone in the Republic who can help us. Know anyone on the inside that you still trust and can help us?"

**Someone I know that I can still trust huh?**I began thinking of anyone I know who is close to the chancellor and would know what he's planning. Anakin? No, he is too close to the chancellor and would never betray him. Padme? No, she's not close to the chancellor like Anakin and I doubt she would know anything. That goes the same for the Jedi council. **Wait, maybe there is someone, but I doubt he would know anything. Still, what do I have to lose?**

"I think I know someone, but I need to check with him first," James nods his head and kisses me on the cheek.

"Just be careful okay?" I nod my head and I walk out of the room hoping who I'm thinking of will help me.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Obi Wan is walking around the Jedi temple after finishing talking to Master Windu. Obi Wan sighs as he has a lot on his mind concerning what Master Windu told him. How with Dooku dead that leaves General Grievous in charge of the Separatist and how the senate is planning on giving more power to the chancellor.

This worries the Jedi because with more power to the chancellor means he'll be powerful enough to make decisions without the senate's approval. Ever since the Clone Wars began the chancellor has been getting not only a lot of support from the senate, but a lot of power. The council is concern when Grievous is killed the chancellor won't give up his power.

Master Windu also explained to Obi Wan and that for some time now the council has been sensing something from the chancellor. A dark presence that they never sensed before and are worried that this war distracted them from sensing this. Obi Wan asked Master Windu what the council think it is and Windu responded by having Obi Wan remember what Dooku told him long ago, about how the Sith Lord has taken control of the Republic.

Obi Wan didn't believe it at first, but to the council they suspect what Dooku said is true. They don't have proof, but they are worried on who the chancellor really is, and need to find Grievous soon so they can focus on the chancellor. They also told Obi Wan to keep an eye on Anakin to make sure his connection with the chancellor doesn't cause any problems.

Obi Wan doesn't like this, but understands the concern of the council. He walks around the corner and sees Master Shaak Ti walking around. Obi Wan is surprise to see her walking after what she went through, but what surprised Obi Wan is she looks happy. Obi Wan has never seen Shaak Ti happy or smile before. At least since the Clone Wars began. He's curious to know why the sudden change.

"Shaak Ti?" Shaak Ti turns around and faces Obi Wan, "Are you all right?"

Shaak Ti smiles at Obi Wan and nods her head slowly, "Of course, a little sore, but I'm all right."

"I see," said Obi Wan who is still surprise that Shaak Ti is in a good mood, "I just thought with everything that happened you would be in a different mood."

Shaak Ti understands why Obi Wan is curious on why she is happy is surprise she is in a good mood herself, "Let's just say some things occurred earlier that changed my mood."

"Really?" Shaak Ti nods her head and Obi Wan smiles, "Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood despite all that happened."

Master Shaak Ti nods her head as both Jedi masters look out from the window to see the city, "I take it Master Windu spoke to you?"

Obi Wan nods his head, "Do you think he's right?"

"I'm not sure," said Shaak Ti who is unsure if the council is right, but while she protected the chancellor she did sense something from him, "If they are right then we will need to hurry and find Grievous before the senate hand over all power to the chancellor."

"What will happen if he doesn't give up his power?" said Obi Wan wondering what the council will do if the chancellor doesn't give up his power when Grievous is dead.

"Master Yoda told me that if the chancellor doesn't give up his power once Grievous is dead," Shaak Ti sighs remembering what Master Yoda told her, "The council will have to take over the senate until this matter is resolved."

Obi Wan is shock to hear what the council is suggesting to do. Master Windu didn't tell Obi Wan anything about this. He wonders why and how this may not be a wise move to do, especially with how the Jedi Order's credibility is low. Even within the senate who thanks to the chancellor feel that the Jedi Order is no longer the peace keepers they claim to be. How they should be removed from the war and how many think they're the reason this war is being fought.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that," said Obi Wan who fears if the Jedi did take over the senate it will cause a lot more problems for them than before.

"Same here," Master Shaak Ti yawns loudly while covering her mouth, "It's been a long day it's best we continue discussing tomorrow after a good night's rest."

Obi Wan nods in agreement as he too is tired after the day he had, "Agreed, goodnight Master Shaak Ti and sleep well."

Obi Wan bows his head to Master Shaak Ti and walks off. Shaak Ti walks towards her room and inside she sees a new Jedi robe. Shaak Ti locks her door and picks up the robe. She looks over it and is surprise on how soft the robe is. She finds a letter inside the robe and reads it. Shaak Ti smiles as it's from Korra and Karra.

The letter says that the girls made it for Master Ti and hope she will like it, but has to take good care of it. Shaak Ti puts the letter away and lies down on her bed. Shaak Ti keeps the robe nearby and begins to fall to sleep, "Goodnight girls and thank you."

_Downtown (James's pov)_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Dragon couldn't believe what James told him. Not only does Sidious have a moon size space station being build, but how it has the power to destroy an entire planet, "I can't believe the Jedi still haven't figured this out. I bet the Jedi of the past are disappointed how weak their predecessors huh?"

I nod in agreement. The Jedi of the past were considered to be powerful, strong with the Force, and a lot wiser than the ones we know. Hell I bet if one of their own was framed for murder they would have taken the time to find proof that the Jedi being frame wasn't the real criminal.

"Listen, do you still have some contacts out in the outer rim or within the Republic?" I ask hoping Dragon still has some buddies who can help us find this space station.

Dragon began thinking of any contacts he has left that can help, "Maybe, but it will take him some time to get me anything."

"Got it, tell the others about this also so they know what is going on," I didn't want to lie to the others and keep this from them. They have a right to know.

"I will, I assume though we will have to cancel your birthday party?" Dragon asks wondering if James's birthday party is off or it's still on.

"I'll let you know later. Right now we should focus on this okay?" I know the others are working hard for my birthday, but this is more important right now than my party.

"All right, oh and James I think there is someone else who might be able to help," said Dragon who decides now is a good time to tell James.

"Who is it?" I ask wondering what Dragon wants to tell me.

Dragon sighs and tells his friend the truth, "It's about Maul, he has finally talked and wants to speak with you."

"Me?" I ask confuse that Maul wants to talk to me. "Why me?"

"I don't know, but he said he has some info on his master's plan," said Dragon who doesn't want James to talk to Maul since he thinks it will be a waste of time. But if Maul does know something they should risk it.

I sigh knowing I don't have a choice. If the monster knows something than I should find out what it is. "Set up the meeting I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dragon nods his head. "Okay, I hope you know what you're doing James."

I smile at Dragon and nod my head. "I know D and trust me I always know what I'm doing, at times."

_The Resolute (Normal pov)_

The _Resolute_, the ship that belongs to Anakin Skywalker is resting in the docks where many Republic ships are recovering after the fighting they went through. Many clone soldiers leave their ships to rest in the barracks set up for the clones to rest in. Others like a blue armor clone name Commander Rex is on patrol as he wanted to check to make sure no droid was left around the docks.

During the battle of Coruscant many droids attacked the docks damaging many ships that were docked. Commander Rex heard some droids were still around in hiding and he wanted to keep an eye out to make sure these droids don't try to sabotage the ships. So far he has found no signs of any droids, but still Rex wasn't going to finish his patrol till he inspects every room on the ship.

It has been years since he joined the Clone Wars and Rex is considered one of the veterans of the war among the other clones. Rex joined Skywalker's group and was given the rank of captain. After three years being in the war, Rex remains in the same rank he has been in since he joined Skywalker's group. Rex doesn't mind remaining as captain and being called 'Commander Rex', doesn't sound as good as 'Captain Rex.'

"Rex?" Rex turns around and sees a hooded female figure appearing from behind, "It's been a long time."

Rex took out his blaster and aimed it at the figure, "Don't know who you are, but hands in the air now."

The figure did as Rex told her, but when she lifted her hands up Rex's blaster was taken from him. Rex looks surprise till the figure removes her hood, "That's not a nice way for old friends to see each other again."

Rex realizes who the girl is and is shock to see her, "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka removes her hood and closes the door so Rex and her can talk alone, "Hello Rex, we need to talk.

**Looks like Ahsoka and Rex have reunited, but will Rex have information that Ahsoka can use to stop Sidious, or will Rex try to arrest Ahsoka? Will James find out about what Sidious is planning? Will the crew find out more about the Death Star? And think Ahsoka will find out what Sidious wants with her master or will it be too late? Find out next time to find out.**

**Also made some changes to Padme and Anakin's scene since I didn't want it to be too much like from Revenge of the Sith. Also since the Clone Wars got canceled and I don't want to wait to find out if they will bring it back or not. I decided to have Rex appear and remain a captain instead of giving him a new rank. Commander Rex doesn't sound as good as Captain Rex, so for this time he will remain captain.**

**Thanks for the reviews, also thanks again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters. I appreciate it and I hope many like how this chapter went. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. All right folks it's time for me to go, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Another chapter is here and I hope many are looking forward to this chapter. Previously we saw Ahsoka meeting with Rex after a year of not seeing each other. James also finds out Maul wants to speak with him and Anakin is having the visions of Padme dying. So we're near Order 66, but not yet. We still got ways to go and not sure how long the time is when they save the chancellor to Order 66, but I assume not long.**

**They really should give us the timeline between those events since it feels like a few days. Anyways like I said without knowing how long the time is between when they saved the chancellor to Order 66 I have to wing it. Still, I don't think anyone will mind right? Of course not, especially if we get to near the end which I am looking forward to writing.**

**Now then, I want to thank again to TheXman99 and Count Mallet for the help on my chapter. Thanks to Greymon Leader for his two OCs which have helped me a lot with the story. And I also want to thank everyone for the reviews on my story. I'm glad many of you like this story and I hope you like what else I got plan. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Time to begin since I doubt many are reading this, enjoy.**

**What is Order 66?**

_Mustafar (Sarah's pov)_

My crew and I arrived to Mustafar days ago after finding out through a contact of mine that there have been Separatist forces sighted in the area. Normally we wouldn't see this as a problem since Mustafar is a good place to make droid armies and the environment on this planet is no problem for the droids. However, my contact did tell me that this is a possible relocation for the Separatist leaders. So if my contact is right I better inform James about this.

"Sarah, James is contacting you," said Isis who contacted me through my communicator. "He said it's really important."

"Speak of the devil," I said as I talk to James. "What's up James?"

"Sarah, where are you? It sounds like you're blowing up stuff again," said James who doesn't know I'm near where the lava river is and near it some volcanoes exploding.

"It's nothing don't worry. Glad you called though I got some news for ya," I said as I tell James what I found. One of my contacts told me that the Separatist members will be hiding out on Mustafar soon."

"Good, that's actually going to work well with my plan," said James, but I got confuse by what he meant by what he said.

"What plan?" I asked wondering what James meant.

"We found out Grievous is on Utapau along with the Separatist leaders. I need you and you're crew to capture them as soon as we try to capture Grievous," said James as he explains his plan to Sarah.

"Great, but wouldn't it be easier if I go capture Grievous?" I said wondering why James doesn't want me to capture Grievous.

"I don't know Sarah, you sure you want go against him?" asked James who doesn't want to risk Sarah getting hurt.

"I can handle him and if the Separatist leaders try to escape I'll capture them," I said knowing I can handle Grievous and can beat him.

"All right, I'll send Eve to assist you and remember we need him alive not dead," said James reminding Sarah they need Grievous alive, "Oh and one more thing there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked wondering what James wanted to tell me.

"It's Maul, he's awake." Crap, that doesn't sound good.

_The Resolute (Normal pov)_

"Ahsoka? Is that really you?" asked Rex who is shock to see Ahsoka Tano again after not seeing her for a year.

Ahsoka nods her head as Rex removes his helmet so she can see his face, "It's been a long time Rex. I see you haven't changed much."

Rex nods his head. He still kept his hair short and doesn't have any facial scars, "I see you've changed much since I last saw you. Tell you the truth I actually thought you were dead."

Ahsoka understands why Rex thought she was dead. Not being seen or heard in a year she was sure many thought she was dead, "Yeah well I found some friends that kept me safe. I also heard Tarkin is after me for some reason."

Rex nods his head again remembering the orders Tarkin gave to all clones, "Yeah, he ordered us to keep an eye out, and if we see you we have to take you in. He still believes you broke Barriss Offee out of prison."

Ahsoka's expression turned to a stern look, "Do you believe I broke her out?"

Rex sighs and turns away from Ahsoka, "No, I don't believe you broke her out."

Ahsoka walks in front of Rex and looks him in the eyes, "Just like you told my master you didn't believe I killed those clones. Then you ordered the clones to take me down when my master left."

Rex didn't think Ahsoka would know about that, but figures General Skywalker told her, "I'm sorry, I just well you ran from us, and attacking the others what were we suppose to think?"

Ahsoka's expression turned to seriousness now, "I would never turn on you guys and I fought hard to make sure many of you stayed safe. I even saved your life Rex, how could you think I would ever do such horrible things?"

Rex now feels bad. He admits he thought Ahsoka was guilty when he saw his dead brothers and how they say Ahsoka did it. All the evidence pointed to Ahsoka being the traitor and Rex never doubted that she was guilty, but when he found out she was innocent. Rex felt awful and regrets doubting Ahsoka after all she did, even saving his life many times.

"I'm sorry kid. I shouldn't have doubted you and should have believed you like your master did," said Rex as he apologizes to Ahsoka, "I wondered why he didn't believe you did these things, but I guess he had faith in you. Something I should have had in you and should have tried to help you."

Ahsoka sighs and nods her head, "Thank you Rex and I have a way for you to make it up to me."

"How?" asked Rex wondering what Ahsoka wants.

Ahsoka looked around to make sure no one was in the room. Once she is sure no one is around she told Rex what she needed, "I need to know what Order 66 is and what the chancellor is planning to do with the order."

_Downtown (James's pov)_

"He wants to what?" asked Barriss wondering why Maul wants to see James, "Why would a Sith like Maul want to speak with you?"

"More importantly, you're not going right James?" asked Eric wondering if James is not considering going to see Maul.

I shrug my shoulders, "If he has something we can use on Sidious I don't see why we don't ask him what he knows."

Everyone groans about the choice I just made. I assembled everyone, minus Ahsoka who took off to see her contact, and Rose who went to keep an eye on Ahsoka. The rest of us are in the living room with Anne in my arms and the twins in Eric's arms. I finished telling them what we found and that Dragon is going to try to find the secret space station so we can destroy it.

"I doubt he knows anything," said Barriss who doesn't trust Maul, "He's a Sith and they wouldn't help their enemies just to get back at another Sith."

Ventress scoffs what Barriss said, "You don't know anything about a Sith my dear." This received a glare from Barriss, but Ventress just ignores it. "It's true, Maul is no fool he knows his master betrayed him, but even so he wouldn't betray him just to help the enemy. Unless he knows something we don't."

"How do you know Ventress?" asked the twins who spoke at the same time.

Ventress sighs and faces everyone, "Because I used to be a Sith once remember? I used to be train by Count Dooku and I learned much from him about being a Sith. So I know what a Sith like Maul is thinking and what he is planning."

I nod my head figuring what Ventress is thinking, "Makes sense I guess. So even if I go to see him he'll just probably waste my time then or just toy with me then try to escape?"

Ventress nods her head, "Maybe or if what Dragon said is true then he must know his master's plan is coming to its end."

"Its end?" asked Eric wondering what Ventress means.

"Yes, Maul senses what I am sensing," Ventress turns to Barriss. "What you're sensing as well that the Dark Side of the Force has become very strong. To a point that is too late for the Jedi to stop. If Maul waited this long to tell us what his master's plan is, then that could only means one thing. Sidious's endgame is coming to an end, soon."

The room became silent. We knew Sidious was planning something big and it involved his position as the chancellor of the Republic, along with what will happen when Grievous is dead. I decided to break the silent and speak, "Well, we better hurry up and find out what he knows."

"Wait your not serious are you?" asked Eric shock that James is actually going to talk to Maul, "Dude, if he knows the end is coming then why don't we use this time to go kill Sidious."

James sighs and walks over to Eric, "We can't Eric. We tried to capture Dooku and look what happened. Even with a good plan and the element of surprise we still failed to stop him. What chances do you think we have if we go in to try to kill Sidious right now? Do you want to risk everyone on this ship, including your own children if we fail?"

Eric didn't say a word and his expression changed. I sigh knowing I shouldn't have raised my voice at him, not after all he did for me, and my sister, "I'm sorry Eric. I just don't want another incident like last time. I almost lost Ahsoka, I don't want to lose her, or anyone if we go after Sidious without being ready."

Eric nods his head and understands his friend's worrying, "I get it James and I'm sorry too. I just want to end this so I can be with my family."

I nod my head and place my hand on Eric's shoulder, "You will my friend." I turn to the others and smile at them, "You all will. We will go to Mandalore, find out what Maul wants to say, we will then capture Grievous, and then we will go take down that old son of a bitch."

"Hell yeah!" shouted the twins causing the babies to cry, "Whoops."

I sigh and hand Anne to Barriss, "Do you mind?"

Barriss shakes her head softly, "Not at all and should we contact Ahsoka?"

"I'll tell her as for everyone else let's get this ship ready for takeoff," the others minus Eric and Barriss nod while I go to contact Rose to see if Ahsoka is done talking to her contact.

_The Resolute (Ahsoka's pov)_

"How did you find out about that order?" asked Rex wondering how Ahsoka knew about Order 66.

"A friend of mine found out when she hacked into Kamino's facility to find out anything to help us. We found out about Order 66, but didn't get much information," I said remembering how Eve told me about Order 66, but I told her not to tell the others, "I only found out it's an order that only the chancellor and you clones know about. The Jedi don't know anything about it and its being kept a secret from them. What is it Rex?"

Rex wished Ahsoka didn't find out about the order. This was the last thing he wanted to be confronted with, especially with Ahsoka, "It's nothing okay? Just give it a rest kid."

I could tell Rex knows something and I needed to get the information out of him, "If it's nothing then you can tell me. What is it?"

"Kid just drop it okay?" said Rex as he raises his voice, "Look kid, it's something you shouldn't know trust me. In fact you should find your friends and leave. Get as far from here as far as you can."

I was now getting worried by what this order is and why Rex can't tell me, "Rex, I need to know. I need to know so I can stop the chancellor."

Rex looks surprise and confuse by what Ahsoka just said, "What do you mean? Are you working for the Separatist?"

I shake my head and decided to tell Rex the truth, "I'm not working for the Separatist. The chancellor is not who many think he is. He's actually Darth Sidious, Count Dooku's master, and the one behind the Clone Wars."

Rex is shock by the news and couldn't believe it, "What did you say?"

"It's true he's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He's behind this whole war, he has using Dooku, and the Separatist to gain more power," I said hoping this is going to help convince Rex to help me. "He doesn't care about the Republic, its people, or you guys. You were made to serve the Republic and its people, not its corrupted leader."

Rex sighs and is unsure what to do. He doesn't want to believe the leader he is serving is not only a Sith, but is a traitor to the Republic. If he is responsible for the Clone Wars then he is also responsible for helping Count Dooku, even giving out Republic secrets to the enemy, and making sure the war lasts longer at the expense of clone lives. Still, without any proof Rex can't do anything or go against his superior. It's something Rex is unable to do and isn't sure if he can tell Ahsoka about Order 66.

"Please Rex, just tell me what I need to know so I can stop Sidious before he does more harm," I said hoping Rex will help me.

Rex sighs quietly knowing this is going against all he was taught on Kamino, but then he remembers his encounter with Cut, the clone trooper who left the Clone Army. How Cut told him what happened when he left. Rex remembers what Cut told him and how he let him go. If Ahsoka is right then Rex needs to do what he needs to do to keep more people from dying.

"Order 66 is an order given from the chancellor to all clones through a secret transmission. A transmission only the clones have that none of the Jedi know about," said Rex as he explains what Order 66 is.

"Why?" I asked wonder why only the clones can receive the transmission.

"Because when the order comes in it tells us to," Rex hesitates as he is still unsure if he should tell Ahsoka.

"Rex, please you can tell me," I said placing my hand on Rex's hand trying to get him to tell me what the order is.

Rex sighs and is about to tell me when a knock came to the door, "Captain Rex, open the door we need to talk."

**Crap its Tarkin. This is the last thing I needed today. **I turn to Rex who looks worry. I put my hood and mask back on and whisper as quietly to Rex. "Rex, I can't have Tarkin find me. Can you keep him busy?"

Rex nods his head, "I'll try kid, just not sure for how long."

"That is why I'm going to knock you out so it seems like you tried to stop me," I said as I took out my lightsaber.

"All right, just don't hit me too hard kid," I nod my head and hit Rex on the side of the head knocking him down.

"Thanks Rex," I took off running just before Tarkin's men opened the door.

I ran down the halls of the ship trying to find a way out. I used to know everything about the ship, but after being gone for a year, and raising my daughter I forgot about everything. I need some help, good thing I know Rose followed me. I took out my communicator and contacted her.

"Rose, are you there? I could use some help here," I said hoping Rose is there.

"I'm here, what did you do Ahsoka?" asked Rose wondering what Ahsoka did to get in trouble.

"Never mind that, just find me an exit," I said as I can sense the clones are getting close.

"All right, take a left and then head towards the elevator. Cut the line then climb down towards the hanger bay, the doors are open," said Rose who is telling me where to go.

"Thanks," I turned to the left and headed towards the elevator. I turn my head to look behind and I see the clones after me.

I look in front and I see several clones blocking the elevator. Before they could try stunning me I threw a silver cylinder at them that shocked all the clones. I made it to the elevator and closed it just before the cylinder self-destructed into a flash bomb stopping the clones behind me. I knew though I didn't have time to rest. I use my lightsaber to cut through the ceiling and I jumped out of the elevator. The easy part came from escaping the clones, now comes the hard part, getting out without being seen.

_(Normal pov)_

Tarkin arrived just as the clones are recovering and he doesn't look happy, "What happened? How did you lose the intruder?"

"We don't know sir," said one of the clones who is still recovering from the flash bomb.

"Find the intruder and make sure he doesn't escape," Tarkin turns to Captain Rex who is brought forward by two clones who came with Tarkin, "Captain Rex, did you see who the intruder is?"

Rex shakes his head while clutching where Ahsoka hit him, "No sir, I didn't see who it is."

Tarkin eyes the clone captain and knows he is lying, "Captain Rex, you better not be lying. If you know who it is then I am ordering you to tell me who it is now."

"Admiral Tarkin," one of the clones approached the admiral before Rex could respond. "The elevator has crashed. Someone cut the cables and the other elevators are shut down."

Tarkin walks over to the elevator door as the clones manage to open it. They see the elevator did crash, but no signs of the intruder, "Did you find out who it is?"

The clone shakes his head, "No sir, but I think we know where the intruder is heading."

"Trooper, set your blasters to stun and find me the intruder," the clone trooper nods his head and waits for more orders, "And take Captain Rex to the holding cell. I will want to question the good captain when this is over."

_Hanger Bay (Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it down the elevator using the destroyed elevator to get me to the hanger bay. I knew they would try to shut down the elevator to keep me from escaping. Thanks to Rose I was able to cut down the elevator so I can make it to the hanger bay. Now comes the hard part. Not getting seen or caught. I look around and see the coast is clear. I couldn't sense anyone in the hanger bay so I'm in the clear.

I ran towards the hanger doors and see they're open. I just might come out of this without any trouble after all. Just as I was counting my lucky stars I was about to make a clean escape, I look down, and see I'm way too up high to jump. I look around and can't find anything to use to jump to so I can climb down. **Damn it Rose, this is your plan?**

I took out my communicator and contacted Rose, "Rose, where am I supposed to go now?"

"Relax, I got a speeder heading your way," said Rose who cocks her rifle blaster, "Remember that trick we practice?"

I nod my head wondering why Rose is bringing that up, "Um yeah why?"

"Just go with it, by the way, you got company," said Rose before cutting off communication with me.

I turn off my communicator and I knew there are several clones behind me. I turn around and saw Admiral Tarkin standing behind the clones. "Looks like you are caught my dear."

"Heh, so it seems Admiral Tarkin," I said in a raspy voice thanks to the mask the girls made so no one knows it's me behind the mask.

"Ah so you know who I am," said Tarkin not surprise that the intruder knows who he is. "Well what a coincidence I know who you are, Lady Phantom."

I mentally sigh in relief glad he doesn't know who I am and only knows my alter ego that I use when I go on missions with James and the crew. I had to pick different names with the girls to find out which sounds good. I went through so many names, but none of them were good. So the twins chose Lady Phantom thinking it's a cool name. I went with it and I became very popular, especially when I took down Aurra Sing.

"Yes I know who you are my dear. You're wanted for a lot of crimes, especially here on Coruscant," said Tarkin as he takes out a holo-pad and sees the list of charges against Lady Phantom, "Including blowing up a Republic transport."

"Actually, I didn't blow it up, but a friend of mine did," aka Eric the bomb making maniac who blew up the Republic transport when he used too much bombs.

"Regardless, I am taking you in so I suggest you give up now," said Tarkin as the clones aim their blasters at Lady Phantom.

I sigh as this was the last thing I wanted to have to deal with. Still, I'm not going to give him the chance to arrest me again. I knew I couldn't use my lightsabers since he would figure out it's me or assume it's me. So that leaves me with the trick Rose and I have been working on for a long while. I raise my hands forward. I move my thumb up and move one finger facing the clones making it look like they're guns.

"I wouldn't try anything Tarkin. You see before I became an outlaw I was once an experiment used to test a serum to help make one powerful, not physically, but mentally," I said as I try to make my story sound convincing like Rose told me to say. "My mind soon became my weapon and I was able to take down powerful enemies who tried to kill me. Even with their best weapons they couldn't take me down. So now I'm warning you all if you don't drop your weapons you will all get hurt."

The clones look at each other wondering if the criminal is telling the truth. Tarkin though didn't look convince and he motions for a clone to hand him a pair of handcuffs, "Try to use your mind to get out of this."

I smile and made my move. I move one of my hands like I was firing and five clones got taken down surprising the other clones and Tarkin. I then turn to the other half and shot them down too leaving Tarkin all alone. I aim my hands at Tarkin who has his hands up, "Face down or I'll make your heart stop beating with my mind."

Tarkin gets down on the floor and I laugh seeing this. I see the speeder coming and I jump onboard. I continue laughing as I look back and could tell Tarkin is very pissed off. I see the speeder being remote controlled by Rose who is hiding in one of the buildings near the docking bay. Rose jumps on the speeder and we head back to the others.

"Thank you Rose and nice shot," I said thanking Rose as I'm glad she took down the clones without killing them.

"No problem and thank momma's sniper that can shoot down all enemies I aim my baby at," said Rose as she kisses her rifle blaster that the twins made and upgraded for this kind of situation.

"Yep, now let's get back to the others and report what we found," Rose nods her head and flies the ship back to the others.

**Ahsoka got away from Tarkin again and now the crew is going to Mandalore to see what Maul wants with James. Think they'll find out the truth in time and think it's a good thing Ahsoka didn't find out what Order 66 is yet? And what will the crew do when they find out where the Death Star is hidden? Find out next time to find out all these questions be answered.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, also thanks again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters. You guys are awesome, just like everyone who leaves their amazing reviews to tell me what you think of the story. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. All right folks it's time for me to go, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	52. Chapter 52

**New chapter is here and we will be getting close to the end of the story. Not close to Order 66, but we are almost there at least to when we see Kenobi go to Utapau. I also decided that I will be making changes to scenes from Revenge of the Sith so they're not exactly the same as from the movie, but there will be some things that do remain the same. Some will include from Order 66. **

**Now then, thanks again to TheXman99 and Count Mallet for the help with chapter. I also want to thank Greymon Leader for the assistance with my story thanks to his two OCs. Thanks guys and thanks to those who left reviews on my story, I appreciate it guys. Now let's go with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now let's begin with the chapter.**

**Decisions**

_Downtown (James's pov)_

I'm in the hanger waiting for Rose and Ahsoka to come back. They told me that Ahsoka's contact didn't give her much, but did give them something to start on. Ahsoka even told me she encountered Tarkin again, but thankfully the mask kept her identity a secret from him. That's good the last thing I want is my wife to be hunted down by that bastard.

While I wait I see Eric walking towards me while carrying a box fill with bombs. I sigh in annoyance knowing what he wants, "Eric for the last time, no we are not going to blow up the chancellor."

"Awwww but dude this would end the whole fight and I was up all night making these bombs," said Eric as he puts the crate down and shows James the different bombs he made. "I got some that when they blow up they turn into fireworks, I got another that makes a huge BOOM sound and the other…"

Eric stops when he pulled out a small black bomb with small legs on it, two white eyes, a wind-up key in the back, and what looks like a short fuse on its head. Eric looks at the bomb confuse and looks unsure on what it is. "I don't even remember what this one does. I know I put a lot of bombing material inside and the fuse takes a while to detonate. But for some reason I can't remember if it makes a small boom or a big one."

"Then put it back with the others and Eric I told you to lock up your bombs. I don't want to fly in space with you having those bombs out of the vault," I said wanting Eric to put his bombs back in the vault since I don't want him to blow up the ship while we're in space or flying.

"Fine, but when you want to blow up something or someone, then you know where to find me," said Eric as he leaves with his bombs.

"In your room stuffing your face with those snacks Rose told you not to eat?" I said snickering knowing Eric is not allowed to eat snacks anymore since Rose told him they're bad for him.

"She's not the boss of me!" shouted Eric as he takes off running to his room.

I sigh in relief that he left with his bombs. In truth I did agree with him about using the bombs to blow up Sidious, but I was still worry that Sidious would anticipate this. He already anticipated us hacking into his computer so I'm worry what else he will predict we'll do. Blowing up his office is a risk I can't take if he does this just to lure us into a trap.

I see the speeder carrying Ahsoka and Rose coming towards the ship. I activated the hanger doors to close just as the speeder got inside. I walk over and help get the stuff from the speeder, "So, I take it the new rifle helped bail you guys out?"

Rose smiles and nods her head, "Hell yeah, I love my new baby and I hope to use her again."

"First of all sis you may want to see your living babies before you spend time with your gun baby," I suggested knowing Serenity and Damien miss their mommy a lot. They love their daddy, but they love their mommy more.

"Ah right I better go see my other babies then. Oh and Ahsoka has something to tell you, see ya," Rose left the room and headed off to see her kids.

"What did you find out?" I asked wondering what Ahsoka's contact gave her.

"Not much," said Ahsoka as she decides to tell James the truth. "You remember when Eve hacked into Kamino's computer system to find out anything to help us against Sidious?"

I nod my head remembering the mission, "Yeah, how Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas went to Kamino to create a clone army and how thanks to Eve while we were on Serenno we found out that Dooku killed his former friend."

"And how we found his body in a cryogenic hibernation capsule, yes," said Ahsoka remembering how we found the body of the fallen Jedi master.

We were surprise that Dooku kept his body in the pod and we thought Dooku kept him alive. However, Eve told us he was dead and that he was used to help give Grievous the body he has now. We gave the former Jedi master a proper funeral and burned his body. One of the many things I didn't like about Dooku how he killed his best friend then used him to help create the monster know as Grievous.

"Anyways, while Eve hacked into Kamino we found an order called Order 66," said Ahsoka as she explains what Eve found. "Eve told me that the order is a secret order that only the clones and the chancellor know about. How the order will be transmitted through a secret channel to all clones, but not to the Jedi."

"So what is it?" I asked wondering what the order is.

"All I found out through my contact is that it will affect the Jedi and before I could get more I was found out by Tarkin," said Ahsoka wishing Rex could have told her more about Order 66.

"Well, hopefully Maul will know what it is," I said hoping that Maul will know what we need to know in order to take down Sidious.

"I still don't like this James. How do we know we can believe what he will tell us?" asked Ahsoka who doesn't trust Maul and anything he has to say.

"True, but hopefully with Ventress's help I'll figure out how to get him to spill the beans," I said hoping with Ventress's assistance I'll know what to say in order to get to Maul. "Sorry we have to leave without you spending some more time with Skywalker and Padme."

Ahsoka sighs and nods her head, "I know, I really wanted to spend some time with them. I haven't seen them in a long time and I wanted Anne to spend time with them too."

I felt bad for Ahsoka. I know she wanted to spend some time with her friends who she hasn't seen in such a long time. I knew she deserves to spend some time with them and have Anne spend time with her mom's friends. "Ahsoka, if you want you can stay here and spend some time with your friends."

"What?" Ahsoka asked surprised by what James just suggested.

"You haven't seen your friends in a long time and you deserve to spend time with them. Plus I'm sure Padme would want your help while being pregnant," I said knowing Ahsoka could give Padme some advice on what to expect near the end of her pregnancy.

Ahsoka smiles and hugs me tightly, "Thank you James you're the best."

I smile and return the hug, "The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be."

Ahsoka breaks the hug and kisses James on the lips for a quick peck, "The best there is yes, the other two I'm not sure about that."

"That's fine, I'll ask Eve or Rose to see if one of them can stick around to stay with you," I said wanting some protection for Ahsoka.

"Why not Barriss?" suggested Ahsoka knowing Barriss needed to take care of some other business while they're in Coruscant.

"I don't know, if anyone sees her she'll be arrested," I said knowing Barriss is still wanted for her crimes.

"Don't worry she won't and if Rose sticks around she can watch our backs," said Ahsoka wanting Barriss to stay with her.

I sigh knowing I couldn't say no to Ahsoka since she really wants her friend to stay with her, "Fine, Barriss can stay with you and I'll go see about Rose sticking around. Just be careful okay?"

Ahsoka nods her head and goes to pack some things. I sigh again worried something might go wrong. Still with all I taught Ahsoka and how to defend herself I think she'll be fine. Hopefully she won't run into trouble. **Then again trouble has a knack on finding her. Heck that's how I met her.**I smile as I'm glad I ran into her long ago and I hope Anne finding love will be a little different and less dangerous.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Shaak Ti is seen walking around the hallway of the Jedi temple after the doctors informed her she is well enough to get back to work, but to take it slow. Shaak Ti is in no hurry to come back to the war and she needed this time to train. She felt that despite all her skills it wasn't enough and if she had gotten stronger she could have helped her friends against Grievous, maybe even stop him.

Shaak Ti felt like she failed to help her friends and feels that if she had taken down the Magnaguards soon then they wouldn't be dead. Master Yoda knows there was nothing she could have done and to let this go. Shaak Ti agreed to do so, but with her nieces alive she wants to get strong so she can protect them if anyone tries to harm them. She knows it's against the code to form attachments. However, the way the Jedi Order is going she wasn't sure if it even matters anymore.

As Shaak Ti head towards one of the training rooms I came across Luminara Unduli. Shaak Ti confronts the Jedi master and greets her, "Good morning Master Luminara, how are you?"

Luminara returns the greetings to Master Shaak Ti, "Good morning to you too Master Shaak Ti. I'm surprise to see you up and about after what you went through."

"My injuries weren't serious so I'm clear, but I requested some time to train before my next assignment," said Shaak Ti as both Jedi masters head inside the training room.

"That's good, at least you're getting better while I feel things are getting worst for all of us," said Master Luminara concern about all that is happening and how she feels it's going to get worst.

"I heard you just came back with Skywalker to talk to his captain, right?" Shaak Ti asked remembers hearing something happened on Skywalker's ship involving Captain Rex and an intruder who escaped.

"Yes, Tarkin didn't tell us much but he is convinced Captain Rex knows something," said Luminara remembering what Tarkin told her and how he believes Rex was helping the intruder. "However, Skywalker convinced Tarkin to let Rex go since he didn't have any proof the captain knew anything."

"Well I do hope they catch the intruder who got into the ship," said Shaak Ti hoping the intruder is caught so they can find out what the intruder wanted.

"Indeed, anyways tomorrow I'm going to be send to Kashyyyk tomorrow. The situation there has gotten bad," said Master Luminara who is concern about this mission.

"Are you all right?" Shaak Ti asked wondering if Luminara is okay.

"Yes, I am fine it's just I sense something is going to happen soon and if I go on this mission there is a chance I won't come back," said Luminara who has been sensing what all the other masters have been sensing is the dark side of the Force is growing stronger.

Shaak Ti nods in agreement knowing Luminara is right, "I sense it too. This war is closing to its end, but it's what will happen the moment it does end that concerns me. I don't like it and I don't like how the senate is planning on giving more power to the chancellor."

Luminara agrees with the Togruta Jedi master, "I know, the council is considering sending Skywalker to find out what the chancellor is planning."

Shaak Ti looks surprise by what Luminara just told her, "You mean have him spy on the chancellor? I don't know about that he is too close to the chancellor and I sense darkness coming from him."

"It's a risk we must take and I too sense the darkness. Ever since his former apprentice Ahsoka left thanks to Barriss framing her I sense a change in him. Skywalker has been drifting more and more down the wrong path. It's starting to worry me a lot," said Luminara who is concern for Skywalker and how Ahsoka's departure affected him. "Do you believe what many believe that he is the chosen one?"

Shaak Ti closes her eyes and sighs, "I'm not sure." Shaak Ti opens her eyes and looks concern. "A part of me does believe he is the chosen one, but another part of me is worried that if he continues on this path he is on then something will happen that could cost us everything."

"Then let us trust in the Force that Skywalker will not make a mistake," said Luminara who is hoping Skywalker doesn't turn to the dark side.

"Do you believe if we had known what Barriss would do we could have kept her from turning and keep Ahsoka from leaving?" asked Shaak Ti knowing despite Barriss and Luminara not having a close relationship like Anakin had with his former padawan that Luminara must feel something for what her former apprentice did.

"It doesn't matter if she did stay and what Barriss did is of her own choice. I taught her all I knew and she wastes her gift by turning to the dark side," said Luminara in a cold tone.

Shaak Ti sighs in sadness, "So you don't care what she did or that she could be dead?"

"I taught her everything I know and she used that training to hurt the Jedi. I believed in her skills and I thought one day she would be a great Jedi." Shaak Ti can sense Luminara's disappointment and sadness as well. "I'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong and how I couldn't see her turning. Maybe if I did know I could have helped or have done something."

Shaak Ti places her hand on Luminara's shoulder to try to help her. "This is not your fault. All of us should have sense something is wrong and because of this we blamed the deaths of innocent lives at Ahsoka who didn't commit these crimes."

"I know, she was a good padawan and saved my life before. Do you think if she was still here then Skywalker wouldn't be falling off the path?" asked Luminara wondering how Skywalker would be if Ahsoka did stay.

"Perhaps, but something tells me Ahsoka is happier wherever she is. Just a feeling," said Shaak Ti who is feeling a little tired. "I think I'll head back to my room to rest. Good luck tomorrow Luminara and be careful."

Luminara nods, but before Shaak Ti left she spoke. "Shaak Ti, do you believe wherever Barriss is she can redeem herself?"

Shaak Ti thinks about that for a moment and then nods her head. "History has proven even a Jedi who has fallen off the path can come back into the light. Maybe someday Barriss will do the same."

Luminara smiles a little and bows her head. "Thank you and get some rest Master Shaak Ti."

Shaak Ti bows her head and then leaves to go back to her room. She really does hope Barriss wherever she is has turn away from the dark path she took. She knows the reason why Barriss did what she did and she hates to admit it but she was right. She hopes when the twins come back she can do something about the code and hope it will make things around the temple better than how things are now. **One can only hope I guess.**

_Downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

I waited outside with the speeder we'll be using to get around Coruscant. It's a different model and color than the one Rose and I used to escape from Tarkin. I'm waiting around for Rose and Barriss to show up so we can get going. I see James walking towards me while carrying Anne in his arms.

I could sense Anne is going to miss her daddy and James is going to miss her. James loves spending time with Anne and wants to bond with her like I do with her. The good news is we won't be separated for long. James told me he'll be back in two or three days. Hopefully it's not very long. James hands Anne to me and I shush Anne quietly so she doesn't cry.

I turn to James who looks worry, "Everything will be okay James. We'll be fine, just make sure to be careful when you meet Maul."

James nods his head and moves in to kiss me on the lips. I return the kiss and I can feel James wrapping his arms around me to deepen the kiss. I wish we could continue kissing, but soon I felt James stop kissing and pulled away.

"Just be careful and if you need anything I'll be back here faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," I look confuse by what James said as did he. "The twins said it once and I never could figure out what that word means or where they got it from."

"Sounds like them, well just be careful James," James nods his head and kisses Anne on the head before leaving.

I sigh in sadness hoping that everyone will be okay. I see Barriss walking towards me with her mask in hand and her hood covering her head, "Ready to go Ahsoka?"

"Yep, is Rose ready?" I ask wondering if Rose is ready to go.

"Well actually she won't be coming she wants to spend some more time with the kids," said Barriss explaining why Rose couldn't come. "But I did bring in the second best thing."

"Oh you brought Eve?" I asked wondering if it's Eve who is staying with us.

"Well I brought the third best thing," said Barriss as Eric walks over with his bag.

"Hello ladies?" said Eric as he sets his bag down.

"Eric? You brought Eric? The next third best thing is the twins," I said not liking that Eric is staying with us.

"You know I would be insulted, but the twins are actually a better choice than me," said Eric who admits that the twins are a better option than him to protect Barriss and Ahsoka if they run into trouble.

"All right never mind look do you guys have a place where we can stay?" I asked wondering if Eric knows where we're going to be staying at.

Eric nods his head and shows on a hologram of an apartment, "It's under Padme's apartment and the best part is it's free. We helped a senator who owes us a favor and she agreed to lend us this place."

"Awesome," I turn to Barriss who looks worried. "You sure you want to do this Barriss?"

Barriss nods her head and tries to smile, "Like you I need some closure too and I hope she will forgive me for what I did."

"I'm sure she will don't worry," Eric got in the speeder while I gave Anne to Barriss so I can get in the speeder. Barriss hands Anne back to me and she gets in the back of the seat. "All right Eric, let's get going."

"Yes captain lady headtails ma'am," I groan by the nickname Eric gave me as we took off to see Padme.

_Utapau (Sarah's pov)_

My crew and I made it to Utapau where we're hoping to capture General Grievous, along with the Separatist leaders. We landed outside of where Grievous and his allies are at so we don't risk our ship getting destroyed. I went with Zora and Karai to check out Separatist base so we know what we're up against. We also decided to wear some disguises to keep ourselves hidden and not be spotted by any enemy droids.

We made it to where the base is and we were surprise they are in a sinkhole deep in the surface of the planet. They dug holes in the walls to create homes for all the people to live in. Now though it's being used to store Separatist fighters, droids, vehicles, harboring cowardly Separatist leaders, and a spineless cybernetic general.

I take out my telescope to see the enemy is somewhere in the tenth level. I assume Grievous has a secret landing platform for him to escape so we'll need to secure it to make sure he doesn't try escaping. Another thing I want to do is get the people somewhere safe since we couldn't risk attacking Grievous without the people getting hurt.

"Sarah," I turn to Nora who is using her scope from her rifle to see how many droids there are. "Even if Eve gets here she won't be able to hack into the droids. It looks like they're equipped with some kind of jammer that will keep us from hacking into them like last time."

I sigh knowing this is going to really fuck up the plan we had on capturing Grievous. Then I came up with an idea, "Maybe we don't need to fight them. We could get someone else to fight them for us."

"You mean use the natives to fight them for us?" asked Karai who didn't like that idea one bit.

"No, we contact the Republic forces and give them the information that Grievous is here. Then we let them do all the fighting for us while we focus on capturing tin man," I said explaining the plan to my girls.

Nora nods her head as she agrees with the plan, "But will they believe us?"

"We'll make them believe, come on," I led the girls down to the lower levels where I'm hoping to meet with the port administrator of Pau City.

The Pau'an people are not violent or bad. I have it on good word they despise the Separatist and would do anything to gain their freedom from them. As we got to the lower levels we arrived to one of the ports where we met up with the port administrator.

"Excuse me, are you Tion Medon?" I asked as one of the Pau'an carrying a metal cane turns around and walks towards me.

"That is me, may I help you?" asked Tion Medon wondering what I wanted.

I remove my hood and reveal myself, "My name is Sarah Vizsla and I am here to help free your people from the Separatist."

Tion motions for his council to turn away while he leans forward and whispers quietly, "I would try to be quiet if I were you. They are here and they are watching us. We resisted when they arrived, but they slaughtered much of our warriors."

I nod my head understanding why he is being cautious, "I understand, but fear not. I am planning on contacting the Republic forces to assist in your liberation. I need to know though where the Separatist leaders and General Grievous's ships are located so we can keep them from leaving."

Tion Medon looks around and quietly tells me where they are at, "They are the other side of the sinkhole. There are two secret ports where the Separatist leaders and General Grievous have their ships."

"Thank you and if a Jedi comes don't tell them I came to you okay?" Tion Medon nods his head slowly and I put my hood on. "Oh and one more thing if you have warriors, get them ready."

I took off with my girls as we head back to the ship to get everything ready. I have a feeling the fighting is going to happen soon and it's going to be a big one. I just hope James and the others will be ready to take down Sidious otherwise all of this will be for nothing.

_Mandalore (James's pov)_

My crew and I arrived to Mandalore where they are greeted by all our friends. Marcus, Adam, and Kane greeted the twins, Rose, and Eve while I headed off to see Dragon. I arrive outside Braig Dragon, Gennei's uncle who is in charge of Mandalore as prime minister. My aunt, Satine Kryze is his advisor but as of late has been busy spending as much time with Obi Wan and with Anne when we come to visit.

As I wait I look around to see it's nighttime and there aren't many people around, except for Death Watch and several law enforcement walking around on their patrols. As I wait I see a familiar Death Watch woman arriving to see me and didn't come alone.

"Well if it isn't Bo-Katan Dragon, how are ya?" I asked as I greet Bo who is carrying her son, Xahnort

"It's Bo-Katan, I haven't taken Gennei's last name," said Bo-Katan as she takes her helmet off. "Didn't think you would come so soon, I figured you would have come by tomorrow."

"Well D said it's important what Maul wants to say so I thought might as well get this over with," I look down at little Xahnort who was born a month after Anne. He has the same hair style as Dragon, his hair color is orange like Bo-Katan's hair color, he has blue eyes, and white skin. "He's really cute and I'm surprise he hasn't cried when you flew around with him."

"He actually sleeps when I fly around with him. I guess he is used to it, which is good," said Bo-Katan who is planning on training Xahnort when he can walk.

"That's good, so where's your husband?" I asked wondering where Dragon is.

"He should be finishing up in the office soon with his uncle," said Bo-Katan just as Dragon comes out of the office. "Speak of the devil here is he."

"James, good to see you made it," said Dragon as he shakes his friend's hand.

Dragon and I shake hands then give each other a hug, "Hey D, glad to see you're doing well and I heard your son is used to flying now."

Dragon breaks the hug and nods his head, "Yeah, he's going to grow up to be a fine warrior. Anyways come on I'm sure you want to get to talking with Maul over with."

I nod my head and wave goodbye to Bo-Katan, "See ya Bo and try not to drop the kid."

Bo-Katan yells at James, "I'm not a dropper you asshole."

I laugh as Dragon and I get on his speeder then head off to the prison facility. Dragon sighs in annoyance as we drive, "Why do you feel the need to piss off my wife? You do know I have to deal with her at home."

"I don't know, I just feel the need to piss her off and of course she did try to kill us before," I said remembering how Bo-Katan tried to kill me, Ahsoka, my sister, and Lux. "Hey by the way how is Lux?"

"He's doing fine and also I think he's got something plan for Eve," said Dragon remembering how when he last saw Lux he told him how he has something special in mind for Eve.

I snicker remembering the upgrades Eve got, "I'm sure he's going to like the surprise she has for him."

Dragon looks confuse, but ignores the comment, "By the way I found out where the weapon Sidious is building is located in."

Dragon hands me a holo-pad where the weapon known as the 'Death Star' is located in, "I see Sidious has send a lot of ships to keep an eye on it and that Admiral Tarkin is in charge of keeping it safe."

Dragon nods his head, "My contact told me Sidious plans to have Tarkin be in charge of the facility once it's finish which won't be for another 15-20 years."

"So we got time," I said glad we got time to destroy this weapon and don't have to go after it right away, but then again why take the risk. "Think Bo wouldn't mind going to find the weapon and blowing it up?"

"Sure, I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as she's not trying to blow me up," said Dragon who shivered remembering how Bo-Katan when she was pregnant tried to blow Dragon up with her rocket launcher.

I laugh remembering that and how Satine didn't like her sister blowing up the palace while chasing Dragon around. "Dude, you got your ass kicked by your own pregnant wife that is so funny."

Dragon glares at his friend, "Shut up, anyways shouldn't you be focus on meeting Maul?"

I nod my head, "I know, just trying to have a good laugh. When I meet that horn bastard I won't have time to laugh or have any fun."

Dragon agrees with James as they arrive to the facility, "Let's see what he wants then."

_Padme's apartment (Padme's pov)_

I woke up early and got breakfast ready. I know I have help to make the meal, but I decided that if I'm going to be a mother soon I need to learn to do things on my own. C-3PO informed me that I am being called in by Senator Organa about an important meeting he made with several other senators of the senate who are concern about how the senate wish to give more power to the chancellor.

Bail is hoping to speak with the other senators to discuss about this. I agreed to participate in the meeting since I too am concern about the news. It won't be till later on in the afternoon so I have time to prepare. As I finish making breakfast I set the plate down on the table and wait for Anakin to wake up.

I'm hoping he slept better than last night. He is really worried about these dreams about me and the baby. I have seen this before when he was having visions of his mother dying. I'm worry he might do something he will regret like what he did with the Tusken Raiders. A part of me is scared that he will do something even worse than what he did and the other part of me is hoping he trusts me.

I told him nothing will happen to me or the baby. The odds of me dying of miscarriage are very slim. Still, he doesn't believe me. I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn and would just trust me about this. I wish I could talk to Obi Wan about this, but I knew Anakin would disapprove of it. He does trust Obi Wan, but thinks this is none of his business. At least when Ahsoka comes back, at least I hope she does she can talk some sense into Anakin about all of this.

"Padme?" I turn around and see Anakin with his Jedi outfit on and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Anakin, I made breakfast," I said as I show Anakin the food I made.

Anakin smiles a little at what his wife did, "Impressive, a shame I can't eat for long I have to go. Kind of overslept and was supposed to meet Obi Wan for a meeting."

I sigh in sadness hoping Anakin was going to be given time off after saving the chancellor. Apparently that's the case, "Okay, well when will you come back?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully it won't take too long," said Anakin as he kisses me on the lips. "I'll be back I promise."

I smile and nod knowing he will keep his promise. Anakin soon leaves and I sit down sad that he had to leave, "I guess I better throw the food away then."

"We'll eat it," I turn around to see it's Ahsoka and her daughter Anne. "You don't mind right?"

I smile and shake my head a little, "Not at all. I'm glad you two came back. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine just a small little problem that we took care of," said Ahsoka who didn't want Padme to be worried. "I decided to stick around here while James goes to Mandalore to handle some business. You don't mind right?"

"Not at all I don't mind you two staying here," I said as I'm happy Ahsoka are Anne are staying here.

Ahsoka hands Padme her daughter as Padme cradles the baby girl, "Two things I forgot to mention. One of them is that two of my friends decided to stay on Coruscant too, but will be taking another apartment is actually below this one."

"Oh that's great," said Padme who is glad Ahsoka's friends aren't going to be far. "What's the other thing?"

"The second is the other friend who is staying well," Ahsoka motions for a hooded figure to appear into the room. "Padme, please don't freak out until I explain everything okay?"

I nod my head wondering who this figure is and why Ahsoka thinks I'll freak out. The figure removed the hood and I was shock to see who it is, "You have got to be kidding me."

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

James and Dragon made it down the lower levels where Maul is locked up in. Dragon upgraded the security and made sure they kept their eyes on Maul so he doesn't try to escape. James could see the security here on Mandalore is a lot better than on Coruscant and perhaps they can learn a thing or two from Dragon.

"All right remember we got guards watching out for anything suspicious and don't lower your guard around him James," said Dragon as he gives his friend some advice. "By the way no weapons James, we can't risk Maul getting any kind of weapon."

James nods and hands his friend his weapons, "Just don't lose them okay?"

Dragon nods and sighs as they're about to make it to the lower levels, "You sure you want to go in alone?"

James nods his head, "Yes, don't worry I'll be fine."

The elevator stops and the door slides open. James walks out of the elevator and heads towards the cell of Darth Maul where a chair is laid out outside the cell. James looks around and sees the guards ready to fire. Maul is seen in the middle of his cell meditating and with his eyes close. James stops in front of the cell as Maul's eyes open.

Maul gets up and walks towards the door of his cell where James is at. James keeps his guard up knowing whatever Maul is planning he'll need to be on his toes for it. Maul stops just a few inches from his door and smiles. James remains calm and cool not showing any signs of emotion in front of Maul.

After a few minutes of silence James makes the first move and speaks, "So, here we are face to face, again."

Maul nods his head, "Hello James Thryss, we have much to talk about, and so little time."

James sits down on the chair and nods agreeing with Maul, "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Maul sits down on his chair and speaks, "Everything."

**Think Maul will really tell James about everything? How many dislike Luminara? Think Padme will be okay with Ahsoka's surprise guest? Think Sarah has a chance on taking down Grievous? And how many would rather choose the twins, Rose, or Eve than Eric? Find out next time for all your questions to be answered.**

**Thanks for the reviews, also thanks again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters. You guys are awesome, just like everyone who leaves their amazing reviews to tell me what you think of the story. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. All right folks it's time for me to go, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Jason- Closer and closer we are getting to the end. I wonder how long everyone will wait if I were to stop now. **

**Ahsoka- Don't you freaking stop. I want to know what happens and I want to know if I will stop my master from turning evil.**

**James- I want to know what Maul has to say and what my future is with Ahsoka. **

**Eric- And I'm still wondering what that small bomb I made is. Seriously, what is it!**

**Jason- Fine, sheesh calm down everyone I'll get to the end soon don't worry. I'm not stopping not when things are getting good.**

**James- That's good, I take it you want us to do the disclaimer?**

**Jason- Go for it people, but first Happy Memorial Day to all the men and women who have fought in past wars and for giving up their lives to make sure we have our freedom. Thank you for everything you have done and thank you for the sacrifices you made to keep our home safe.**

**Ahsoka- You guys are the true heroes and we salute you.**

**Eric- Let's light up the fireworks!**

**James, Ahsoka, and Jason- NO!**

**Eric- Awwwww, you all suck.**

**Ahsoka- Anyways, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC.**

**James- Thanks again to TheXman99 and Count Mallet for the help on the chapter. We also thank everyone for leaving great reviews for the story.**

**Eric- Seriously what is this bomb!**

**Jason- Silence! Time to begin everyone, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Dark Secrets Revealed**

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

Padme and I are sitting in the living room after she met our surprise guest, Barriss. Padme wasn't very thrilled to see Barriss and even took out a blaster to try to shoot at Barriss. I stopped her of course, but she was still not happy to see Barriss after what she did to me a year ago. I gave Anne to Barriss and told her to wait in the next room until I can try to calm Padme down. I needed her to be calm for herself and the baby.

I began explaining Padme everything that happened. How I broke Barriss out of prison after forgiving her and wanting to give her a second chance. I told her how Barriss join the crew and was able to redeem herself by helping us help many people across the galaxy. Once I finish I waited to hear Padme's reaction and I hope she isn't mad with me, much.

"Okay, let me see if I get this straight," said Padme who still looks mad, not just at Barriss, but at Ahsoka as well. "You lied to me when you told me you didn't break Barriss out of jail and you forgave her after all she did.

I nod my head slowly since this is the first time I have ever seen Padme mad. "Um yeah, I forgave her for what she did."

"Even after she threaten Letta's life, had her plant the bombs in her husband, blew up the temple hanger killing many people, then killed Letta, framed you for murder, and then tried to kill you while you were pregnant," said Padme listing down all the things Barriss did a year ago.

"When you mention all she did I'll admit it does sound like I should have let her rot in prison or hell kick her ass for what she did," I said admitting that a part of me hated Barriss for what she did, but I knew the other part of me knew why. "But when she told us about the corruption in the Jedi temple and in the Republic, I realize she was right. Granted I wish she didn't frame me for murder, but she was right. She made me realize the Jedi are not who I once was led to believe they were.

"What do you mean?" asked Padme wondering what Ahsoka is talking about.

"When Tarkin told them I was guilty they immediately believed him without investigating. Then when I was brought before them I begged them to listen to me and I tried to tell them I was framed," I said remembering how I tried to tell them I was framed and someone else was behind these attacks. "They didn't believe me and then kicked me out of the Order. It was only after I was cleared that they apologized to me and then as Rose would say they kissed up to me trying to keep me from leaving, even saying they'll make me a Knight."

Padme is surprise by what the Jedi did and how they tried to keep Ahsoka in the Order. Anakin never told her this and she wonders why. "That's when you left right?"

I nod my head slowly. "I left because I couldn't stay with people who didn't trust me after all the sacrifices I made. I couldn't stay with a group of people who claim they are peace keepers and yet are involve in war. And I couldn't stay with people who have fallen off the path the former Jedi lay out for them before they passed away."

"But why did you free Barriss? I still don't understand," said Padme who still doesn't understand why Ahsoka forgave someone who betrayed her.

"James taught me how there are people in this galaxy that deserve second chances, especially to those who have fallen off the path of good like Barriss," I said remembering all James taught me and how it was because of the talk that helped me make my choice. "I forgave Barriss and wanted to give her a chance to redeem for her sins. She earned it when she helped save my life and Anne's life when she delivered her."

"She did?" asked a surprise Padme who didn't think Barriss helped deliver Anne.

I nod my head. "Padme, I know what she did was horrible and I know it will take a long time to forgive her, but please. Can you at least try to forgive her?"

Padme sighs not wanting to trust Barriss, but if Ahsoka trusts her then she should too. "Fine, I'll try. It won't be easy, but I'll try to forgive her."

"Thank you," I hear Barriss coming back into the room with Anne who is whimpering.

"I think she wants to be with her momma," said Barriss who hands Anne to Ahsoka.

I smile and held Anne in my arms. I can hear her whimpering dying down and I see her smiling. "I don't care what your Uncle Eric says, you are momma's little girl."

Barriss leans down and smiles at Anne. "And that is why you're mommy when she goes out will leave you with me because she knows your uncle will mess up."

I giggle and nod in agreement. "He needs to work on taking care of his kids before I will leave him with my kid."

Padme smiles while watching the interaction between both girls. She has to admit she hasn't seen Barriss and Ahsoka act this way with each other when they're together. She never even heard Barriss giggle or smile much since she was a strict Jedi thanks to her master. In Padme's mind maybe she should forgive Barriss, but not yet at least.

Padme then remembers something she wanted to ask Ahsoka. "Um listen, Ahsoka can I ask you and Barriss something?"

Barriss and I look up at Padme wondering what is wrong. "What is it?"

"Did you have any premonitions before you left the temple and after you left? You know involving deaths of love ones?" asked Padme wondering if the girls had visions like the ones Anakin always has.

Barriss thought about Padme's question for a bit and then responded a few seconds later. "I don't think so. I had visions, but they weren't about love ones since well I couldn't love or form attachments."

"I did, well about you Padme but as my friend when I saw Aurra Sing trying to kill you," I said remembering my visions of Aurra trying to kill Padme and how I tried to stop her, but in the end Padme saved the day. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Padme slowly shakes her head knowing it was time to tell Ahsoka the truth. "Long ago before the war began Anakin was assign to protect me when I was being targeted by a bounty hunter."

"Jango Fett, I remember that mission. Master Kenobi went to find Jango, while Master Skywalker went with you to Naboo, and then later to Tatooine," said Barriss remembering overhearing her master talk to Kenobi about how Anakin left Naboo with Padme to go to Tatooine before going to Geonosis.

"Yes well while on Naboo, Anakin told me he has been receiving visions about his mother. How she was dying and it caused Anakin to want to go save her," said Padme remembering what Anakin told her about the visions he had about his mother. "We went to Tatooine to find her, but when we did…"

I sense Padme hesitate to continue and I knew whatever it is explains why my master hates Tatooine. "Padme, has he been having visions again?"

Padme nods her head and continues. "It started yesterday and he told me I was going to die giving birth. I told him I won't, but he still doesn't believe me."

Barriss turns towards me and I knew what she wanted to do. "Padme, do you mind if Barriss places her hand on your stomach to see if there is any truth to the vision?"

Padme hesitates, but then decides to agree to this since Barriss was trained in the medical corps in the Jedi temple. Barriss places her hand on Padme's stomach and uses the Force to sense any signs of trouble Padme might suffer if she goes through her birth. After a few minute of checking Barriss finishes and removes her hand from Padme's stomach.

"He has nothing to worry about. So long as you avoid stress and anything that can harm you then you will deliver the babies with ease," said Barriss while smiling at Padme. Padme's eyes open wide in shock by what Barriss said. Barriss sees this and realizes something. "You didn't know you were going to have twins?"

Padme shakes her head slowly not knowing she was pregnant with twins. "I'm going to have twins?"

Barriss nods her head. "Yes, two healthy babies."

I walk over to Padme smiling and held her hand to keep her from falling from the surprise. "That's great, Padme you're going to have two babies."

Padme begins to smile, laugh a little, and then her eyes begin to form tears from the joy. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mother of two children. This is unbelievable."

I hug Padme and I'm so glad she is going to have two children. This is a great day indeed, but I can still sense she is worry, and I can tell why that is. "You're worried about Anakin, aren't you?"

Padme nods her head slowly. Although she is happy she is still worry on if this will still make Anakin feel paranoid that she will die or it will help him get over it. "I can't tell him Barriss was here since he would try to kill her and I'm afraid he won't believe me when I tell him I won't die. I'm afraid what he might do like what he did on Tatooine."

Barriss and I can sense there was more to what happened on Tatooine than Anakin's mom dying. I needed to know more if I wanted to help my former master. "Padme, tell me everything."

Padme turns to Ahsoka and knew she needed to know so she can help her keep Anakin from doing something he might regret. "All right, like I said this happened before the war began and when we landed on Tatooine things went bad."

_Mandalore (James's pov)_

"So here we are, again," I said as I kept my eye on Maul to make sure he didn't try anything. "Last time we met it was with your former master who was trying to kill us. Now here we are face to face, again."

"So it seems," said Maul who can sense how strong James has become. "You've grown much stronger since we last met, especially when you learned to use the Force."

"I had help," I said not wanting to mention Ahsoka helped me.

"So it seems, though I doubt the Jedi taught you. With your past history with them," said Maul knowing James is wanted by the Republic and the Jedi Order.

"A friend of mine who was part of the Jedi Order taught me," I said not mentioning anything about Ahsoka since Maul would try to use that to piss me off. "I heard you've been behaving since we put you in here. No attacks, no escape attempts, hell you haven't even talked since you've been in here. Now a year later you decided to say something, but to me. Why?"

Maul laughs for a minute then speaks. "Let's just say I've been keeping my eye on what has been going on and I knew now was the time to tell you my master's secrets. Secrets you have been searching for, but by the time you figure out how to use what I give you it will be too late."

"Too late?" I ask wondering what Maul is up to.

"I called you here because no matter how strong you have become or how many allies you have you will never stop my master's plan," said Maul as he leans back against his chair, while laughing. "My master's plan is about to be reveal and when it does the Jedi will fall. Then once he has full control he will turn his attention to you and your allies."

I lean forward now curious on what he meant, "So you're not doing this to get back at him for killing your brother and cutting off your legs? I figured as much."

Maul cracks his neck a little and ignores James's comment, "Yes he killed my brother and then cut off my legs, but I don't care. As long as you die I will be happy. No matter how strong you have become James or how many friends you have you will all fail."

"Don't underestimate us Maul. We may not look like much, but we can handle anything your master throws at us," I said confident we can beat Sidious and whatever his plan is.

"Even if it's against an army?" said Maul who can sense James's confusion. "Allow me to explain my master's plan from the very beginning. Since I know no matter what I say right here right now you will still fail and you will all die."

I lean back against my seat and cross my arms. "Explain then."

"Long ago my master and his former master, Darth Plagues the Wise formed a plan. A plan that would help the Sith once again rise in power and destroy the Jedi. The plan however would take time, which would help them weaken the Jedi, and help them grow in power. Even now I can sense the Jedi have become weaker to the point that they will not expect what my master is about to unleash on them."

"I assume that plan involves Sidious becoming the chancellor and involves the war right now?" I asked wondering if that was part of the plan.

Maul nods his head, "The attack on Naboo was suppose to help my master gain power to become chancellor. However, circumstances changed when the Jedi saved the queen who was suppose to die and make her a martyr so my master can use her death to gain power. I was also supposed to serve him through the Clone Wars until Kenobi ruined everything."

Maul's fists tightened in anger remembering all he was promised by his master if it wasn't for Kenobi who took it all from Maul. Maul calms down and continues. "Still, it didn't matter. I didn't know the other part of my master's plan until I came back and found out."

"How?" I ask wondering how Maul could have found out about his master's plan.

Maul smiles and moves forward from his seat before continuing. "I have my ways and from what I have been sensing my master's plan to wipe the Jedi out will soon become a reality. I think you know which army he will use to do it."

I then remember what Ahsoka told me. How Order 66 is a special order that Sidious will give to all the clones without the Jedi knowing about it. I soon realize what the order is. "The Clone Army, he knew the Republic would need an army so he used Sifo-Dyas to make him an army then used Dooku to kill him."

Maul nods his head and then continues. "I'm telling you this because I know James you and your little friends can't stop my master. The Jedi will never believe you and even if they did it will be too late. The clones will wipe the Jedi out and there will be no place in the galaxy for them to hide. Then once my master is done with the Jedi, he will come to Mandalore, and wipe you all out."

I hate to admit it, but Maul has a point. Even with the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch, we don't have the power to go to war against the Republic. Maybe take out an army of clones sure, but not all the armies of the Republic. If Sidious does succeed in taking control and wipes out the Jedi, then there would be no army in the galaxy that can stop him. Wow, for an evil bad guy he did a pretty good job making a plan as evil as this one.

"You do realize that if he tries to take over here you'll die too," I said knowing Sidious won't keep Maul alive and will want him dead.

Maul laughs and gets up from his seat, "True, but it won't matter to me. Just feeling the pain and suffering from the Jedi, including from Kenobi will be help me die in peace."

I scoffed and get up from my seat, "I doubt you'll ever die in peace because my friends and I will stop your master, just like we stopped your plans Maul."

"Hope," said Maul as he turns around to face James. "You still believe that with hope you will succeed, but we both know that is a lie. Bring all your armies, your allies, and all your friends into this fight as much as you want. In the end they will all die and it will be your fault."

I walk towards the door as did Maul as we were face to face with the cell keeping us apart, "At least I won't go down crying like a little baby begging Sidious to spare me."

This made Maul mad and hates how James saved his life. Maul wanted to break out of the cell and hurt James, but he knew he was in no condition to do any harm. "Well then I _hope_ my master doesn't kill you. I _hope _he keeps you alive, long enough to watch everyone you know and love be destroyed before your very eyes."

"We'll see," as I was about to leave I remembered something that I heard long ago from Sidious. "Sidious said you have been replaced. We both know he didn't mean Dooku since I doubt Sidious would want someone old to be by his side when he succeeds in his plan. Who is this new apprentice and what happened to his master?"

Maul glares at James not wanting to tell him anything else, but responds anyways since he knows it won't matter, "I assume it must be the boy I encountered on Tatooine. He told me when he met him he sense the boy is strong with the Force and how he wanted me to bring him in alive after I killed the Jedi. As for my master's former mentor, what do you think happened to him?"

I assume that if Sidious is the true mastermind behind this war then I guess that means he killed his master. As for the boy from Tatooine I realize who that is and I just hope he isn't stupid enough to actually turn to the dark side.

I left the room and walk towards the elevator with Dragon walking behind me, "We'll keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything. I assume you know who the boy is that Maul talked about and you got a plan to stop Sidious right?"

I nod my head as we get in the elevator, "We're going to need to call everyone for this."

"Everyone?" asked Dragon who looks surprise by what James said.

"For something like this hell yes," I said as the elevator door closes and we head to the top as I hope we can stop Sidious's plan before it's really too late.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Obi Wan heads towards the hanger where he is meeting Master Windu and Yoda to tell them what he told to Anakin about his mission. He was surprised by the request the chancellor made that he wanted Anakin to be on the council and didn't like how Anakin let his temper caused him to protest the council's decision by letting him be on the council, but not given the rank of master.

Anakin didn't also take the news well that the council asked him to spy on the chancellor to find out what he is planning. Obi Wan knows Anakin is too close to the chancellor and thinks this was a mistake to give this assignment to Anakin. Still, the council knows they don't have a choice.

Every day the senate is giving the chancellor more and more power. They fear if this continues then he will be too powerful for them to stop if he refuses to give up his power. The council feels once Grievous is dead they'll be able to ask the chancellor to give up his power. If the chancellor refuses then the council will be force to make a decision that could very well end badly for the Jedi Order.

As Obi Wan heads to the elevator to take him to the upper levels where the hanger is he is approached by Shaak Ti who barely made it to the elevator. "Obi Wan, glad I caught up with you where are you going?"

"I'm heading off to speak to Master Yoda before he leaves with Master Luminara to Kashyyyk," said Obi Wan explaining where he is going. "Do you need something?"

"Actually I have something for you," Shaak Ti takes out a holo-pad and reveals the planet of Utapau. "I received information from an anonymous tip that General Grievous and the Separatist leaders are located here on Utapau."

Obi Wan checks the information, but he isn't sure about it since they get information about this all the time, and it's not always reliable. "Is it reliable?"

"I think so," said Shaak Ti who wasn't sure if the information is accurate, but it's better than anything they got on where Grievous is hiding out. "I think we should inform the council about this and head to the planet."

Obi Wan thought about this and wasn't sure if the information is enough to convince the council to send a fleet to the planet. "We'll need to see if this information is accurate through our contacts. After that I'll tell the council I'll go after Grievous."

"I should go too," said Shaak Ti who wanted to go with Obi Wan.

"No, you're still not ready and I can handle Grievous on my own," said Obi Wan who couldn't risk Shaak Ti getting hurt.

"Well you can't go on your own against Grievous," said Shaak Ti not wanting to risk Obi Wan's safety by going after Grievous without back up. "You know how dangerous he is and how he'll do anything to win a fight."

Obi Wan agrees with Shaak Ti knowing what Grievous will do to win and how fighting him alone is not smart. However, he doesn't want to someone's life against Grievous. Too many Jedi have died against him and he doesn't want to risk another getting killed, especially someone who is injured.

"Trust me Shaak Ti I know what I'm doing. I fought Grievous before and this time I won't let him escape," said Obi Wan wanting Shaak Ti to understand why he doesn't want to risk her life. "First though we need to see if this information is accurate first before I actually go off on this mission."

Shaak Ti sighs and agrees with Obi Wan. He does know Grievous well and she is still too hurt to go off fighting. "Fine, let's go speak with the council, but if you do go just be careful okay?"

Obi Wan nods his head. "I will don't worry."

_Utapau (Sarah's pov)_

My crew and I are getting ready for when the Republic forces arrive to attack Grievous's forces. I contacted Eve and told her to send the information to one of the Jedi so they could present it to the council. It worked now we have to wait till the fun begins. Which I hope doesn't take too long since I want this war to freaking end.

I have Nora set up a sniper nest to make sure the Separatist leaders don't escape. Then I'll have Anna and Karai capture the Separatist leaders, while Isis and Sierra arrive with the ship to take our prisoners inside while I go after Grievous. Once we have both the Separatist leaders and Grievous. Then we can get the Republic to pardon me, my crew, James, his crew, and our allies of our crimes in exchange we hand over our prize.

"Sarah?" I turn around and see Sierra, my chef Twi'lek friend coming into the cockpit. "James is trying to contact you. He said he has some information you need to hear."

"Put him through," I said as Sierra puts the transmission through then leaves. James appears in hologram form and looks worried. "What's up James? Did you find out what spike head wanted?"

"Yes and it's not good. Are you and you're crew in position?" asked James looking concern.

"We're ready, just waiting for the Republic forces to arrive. You okay?" I ask wondering what is up with James.

"Not exactly, let's just say what I found out made me realize we are going to need everyone we know to stop Sidious," said James as he explains what he found out. "Maul told me Sidious is planning to use the clones once Grievous is dead to have them kill off all the Jedi."

"Whoa, you're serious? Of course you are you wouldn't joke about this," I said shock on what Sidious is planning and how the clones are going to kill the Jedi when Grievous is dead. "I guess that means you want me to make sure he stays alive then. Damn it, I wanted to cut his head off and hang it on my mantel."

"You don't have a mantel," said James knowing Sarah doesn't have a mantel.

"Well I would make one and anyways what are you going to do then? Even if Grievous is not dead I'm sure Sidious will still give the order right?" I said knowing Sidious will give the order regardless if Grievous is taken in alive or dead.

"That is why I'm going to talk to Dragon to go over my plan. It's a bit risky, but if it works then everything will turn out well," said James who sounds confident his plan will work.

"And what of your pretty wife? Have you told her about this?" I ask wondering if James told Ahsoka anything.

"Not yet, but don't worry she will play a role in my plan. I'll explain more later I go to go," said James as he is about to cut transmission.

"James wait, what is the plan?" James cuts off transmission before he could respond. "Son of a…it's fine whatever I'll figure out. I guess I better get ready to take tin head alive then." I look around and realize I'm alone in the cockpit. "Who the hell am I talking to?"

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Padme finished telling Ahsoka and Barriss about everything that happened to Anakin on Tatooine. Then to what Anakin did in the village of the Tusken Raiders, which Ahsoka already knew about when Rose told her. And how he vows to get stronger so he won't let anyone he loves die. Even with what Rose told Ahsoka, she was still shock that her master would do something horrible like massacre the Tusken Raiders.

Ahsoka understands why her master hates Tatooine and doesn't want to talk about it. Barriss like Ahsoka was shock by Anakin's actions. She knew some things about him, but never thought he would massacre an entire village. She knew he had a temper problem, but never thought it would lead him to do something like this. Barriss and Ahsoka both understand Padme's concern and why she needs their help.

Ahsoka is worried if her master was willing to go that far for revenge against the ones who are responsible for killing his mother. Ahsoka sighs, she knows her master, and is worried on how far her master will go to make sure Padme and the baby lives.

"You want me to talk to him to keep him from going too far?" asked Ahsoka who is unsure on what exactly she could say to keep her master from doing something he will regret.

Padme nods her head. "Yes, I need you to help talk to him. He won't listen to me and if I tell Obi Wan it might make Anakin mad. He doesn't want me to tell anyone, not even you about this."

"I sense his trust with the Jedi is very thin?" asked Barriss assuming Anakin's trust with the council is not well.

"Yes, he believes the Jedi are holding him back, and doesn't like it," said Padme knowing Anakin hates how the Jedi are using him to spy on the chancellor and how mad he got when Padme suggested him to tell the chancellor to end the war.

"I still don't know about this Padme," said Ahsoka who isn't sure she can convince Anakin to anything. "We haven't talked in a long time and I sense no matter what I say he won't listen. He's very stubborn and he doesn't listen to me much."

"Maybe," said Padme as she places her hand on Ahsoka's hand. "But can't you at least try?"

Ahsoka smiles and decides there is no harm in trying. "I'll try, it won't be easy but I'll try."

"Thank you," said Padme thanking her friend, then she turns to Barriss. "Barriss, for your sake though perhaps it is best you don't stay here when Anakin arrives or else it could make things worse."

Barriss nods her head in agreement. "Of course, I'll take Anne to the apartment so she won't be upset if Anakin starts yelling."

Padme smiles and hugs her friend. Ahsoka returns the hug and hopes she can convince Anakin not to worry. As soon as the girls broke their hug C-3PO came into the room. "Excuse me my lady, but your meeting with Senator Organa is going to begin soon."

Padme realizes 3PO is right and she is almost late. "All right, I have to go Ahsoka but I'll be back when I can. Make yourself at home."

Ahsoka nods her head, "Thanks Padme and be careful okay?"

"I will don't worry and good luck," said Padme as she leaves the room with C-3PO.

Ahsoka sighs out loud as this was the last thing she wanted to do. Lecture her master and convince him to not go dad crazy about this whole vision thing. Ahsoka was lucky herself to have given birth to Anne. With all the fighting she has gone through and all the injuries she suffered in the war it's a miracle Anne was born healthy.

She was thankful that she brought Barriss along and she was there to save the baby. If Barriss wasn't there then Anne wouldn't be alive. Ahsoka close her eyes and tries to relax, until she felt something on her lap. She opens her eyes and sees Anne sleeping on her lap. Ahsoka looks behind her and sees Barriss standing there with a smile.

"You all right?" Barriss asked as she sits down next to her friend.

Ahsoka tries her best to smile, but knew she couldn't hide her being worry from Barriss. "Barriss, what am I going to do? I'm worried if I tell Anakin that Padme told me everything that he might get mad and won't listen to me."

Barriss sighs and nods in agreement. She has known Anakin longer than Ahsoka and knows he can be very stubborn when it comes to listening to someone. She noticed it when Obi Wan and Anakin had many different arguments, most were about how Anakin needs to be careful with his lightsaber, and another is his flying which Obi Wan does not like, especially when he flies with Anakin.

"Talk to him about some other things, take it slow, then maybe wait until Padme comes back," said Barriss giving her friend some advice, as best she can. "You know him well enough to know what to talk about and how to get through to him."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Ahsoka wondering what will happen if talking to Anakin doesn't work.

"Then convince him to take Padme away from the war. It may be the only way to help him forget about all of this," said Barriss giving her friend any kind of advice that might work. "If not we can drug Anakin, tie him up, then send him to Naboo with Padme until the war is over."

Ahsoka laughs by her friend's comment and knew that was indeed an option. "Well, I just hope it works otherwise Anakin might actually do something he will regret.

"I know, I know Ahsoka," said Barriss who wraps her arm around her friend and rests her head on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Want me to stay for a while?"

Ahsoka nods her head. "Yes please."

_Mandalore (James's pov)_

"That's your plan? Forget it, Mandalore will not go help the Jedi or the Republic!" shouted Tarrlok who is refusing to assist the Republic and the Jedi against Sidious.

"I agree with Tarrlok," said Saya who also agrees with Tarrlok against this idea I made. "What have they done for Mandalore besides try to force us into this Clone Wars? We will not assist them."

"Don't you guys get it? Even if we don't get involve Sidious will still come here to wipe us out," said Dragon who was trying to convince the leaders of each Knights of Mandalore clan to assist us.

"I agree with James," said Whistler who agrees with my plan. "The Sith Lord knows we know of his identity and will wipe us out to make sure no one stands in his way. I hate the Jedi and Republic too, but doing nothing will lead to our destruction."

"I agree with the old man, Dragon, and James," said Bo-Katan who also agrees with us. "Darth Sidious created that monster Darth Maul and look how much damage he did to our planet? He must pay for his actions, even if we must assist the Jedi."

Tarrlok and Saya refuse to listen. I know they don't want to help the Jedi after all that has happened between the Mandalorian warriors and the Jedi Order. Still, we can't do this without them and their soldiers. I don't also want to force them to join us since I need them to join us by their own choice.

"Listen, I know we have a lot of bad history with the Jedi and many of us would rather see them burn than help them," I said as I try to help convince the two leaders to help us. "But would you rather our entire planet, history, and our people be wiped away by a Sith Lord who stood in the shadows like the coward that he is?"

Saya and Tarrlok look away from us while I continue. "My father formed the Knights of Mandalore not just to help protect our home from danger, but to also help those in need of help. If we turn away from those who need our help then we are no better than people like Sidious. Please, I'm asking you two will you aid us in battle or hide here like cowards?"

Tarrlok and Saya stare at each other almost unsure. But then Saya took out her lightsaber and ignited it. "You led us to victory before and I don't doubt you will lead us again to victory, we're in."

Tarrlok hesitates, but soon takes out his lightsaber and nods his head. "My father died as a warrior while serving your father long ago. If I die then I will die with honor and as a warrior like him. We will be honor to once again join you in battle James."

I smile and turn to Dragon and Whistler who take out their sabers as well showing they are in. Bo-Katan takes out her own black saber that Dragon made for her and moves the blade to the middle showing she is in too. I take out mine and at the same time we brought our sabers to the middle, together. "All right looks like we're going to war, again."

"Even with our army we're still going to need help," said Dragon knowing they're going to need backup against an army like the one the Republic has. "I'm not sure though who we can trust to assist us with this."

I smile knowing there is someone. "There is one man, for the right price of course."

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Anakin returns to Padme's apartment after the long day he had. He wanted to speak to Padme about the meeting she had with the other senators when they came by to speak with the chancellor. He knows Padme wants this war to end, but without more violence. But is worried with the visions he has been having that she shouldn't focus so much on this war.

Anakin though kept thinking about what the chancellor told him earlier. He is glad they finally know where Grievous is and will end this war, but what Anakin thought of more is what the chancellor told him about this Sith Lord, Darth Plagues the Wise. The chancellor told him how Plagues had the power to keep those he loves from dying, but such power cannot be obtain as a Jedi. Anakin wonders if what the chancellor said is really true and if the power can't be obtain as a Jedi, then how gain he gain the power to save Padme from dying?

As Anakin thinks about this more the lights in the living room turned on. He turns around and sees Ahsoka sitting on the couch. "Hello Anakin, I've been expecting you."

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here? Where's Padme?" asked Anakin wondering what Ahsoka is doing in Padme's living room, in the dark, and alone.

Ahsoka gets up and walks towards her master, "Padme is running a little late, but we have much to talk about."

"About what?" asked Anakin wondering what Ahsoka wants to talk about.

Ahsoka stares at her master and speaks in a serious tone. "I know about the dreams and I'm here to help you."

**Will Ahsoka be able to convince Anakin to let the visions go? Will Anakin still turn to the dark side? What is James's plan? And who is the guy James is talking about who will help them? Find out next time to find out the answers. Also if anyone is thinking Barriss will talk to her former master, sorry not going to happen. Thought about it but let's face it Luminara doesn't care about Barriss and I doubt would actually talk to her.**

**To Count Mallet and TheXman99 for the help on my chapters, also thanks to those who left reviews on my chapters. I appreciate it guys and I hope to find out what you think of this chapter. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. All right folks it's time for me to go, be safe, and see you all next time. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Jason- We have arrived to one part of the story I have wanted to write and I hope everyone will like what happens.**

**Sarah- Finally, I get to show people what I am capable of.**

**Jason- Yes and no, yes you will have a chance to shine, but no not on this chapter.**

**Sarah- Damn you, when do I get a chance to shine then?**

**Jason- Soon, I also decided to make some changes to some parts from the movie that I included in this chapter so it's not the same. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Sarah- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars just his OC.**

**Jason- Thanks again to TheXman99 for the help on the chapter and thanks everyone for leaving great reviews for the story.**

**Sarah- Let the chapter begin, people.**

**Battle of Utapau**

_Mandalore (Rose's pov)_

I walk around the palace with Damien and Serenity in a stroller. As I walk around I keep looking out the window knowing what James is planning. I know he's talking to the others about this plan and I don't like it. It's too risky, but he knows we don't have a choice. He's right, but also wrong. We have a choice, but I know if we don't do anything then all of this will be for nothing.

Still, as I look down at my kids who are sleeping I can't help but worry that if the plan goes wrong then my kids will be left without a mother or father. I'm hoping James has a plan B, in case something does go wrong. I hope though we don't have to go with plan B, since our backup plan in the end will get someone killed.

I am not ready to lose anyone in my family. I lost my real parents and then lost my adoptive parents. I was taken as a child to be sold as a slave and went through so many horrible things. Things I don't want my children to ever go through or anyone else I know. Still, I know I'll lose everyone if we don't go through with this and stop Sidious before it's too late. I just hope we all make it through this alive.

I walk around the corner and see Kane looking out the window. I see him holding something in his hand, but I couldn't make out what it is. "Kane, you okay?"

I see Kane putting away the item and turns towards me."Hey Rose, I'm fine just looking at the moon."

I knew Kane is lying since there is no moon out and I could tell Kane was avoiding eye contact with me. When someone tries to lie to me they avoid making eye contact with me because they know if they see me in the eyes I will get the truth out of them. Even if you're a trained Jedi, former Sith, or a Jedi who became a traitor no one is safe from me, not even secrets.

"Kane, what's wrong? And what was that thing you were holding?" Kane is still trying to avoid eye contact with me. "Kane, you know I'll find out one way or another. So talk, now."

Kane sighs knowing he can't lie to me, no one can. Kane shows me what he is hiding and I see it's a double sided lightsaber. "There, happy?"

I recognize the lightsaber and I know who it belonged to. "You know it wasn't your fault what happened to him. He made his choice and keeping that lightsaber won't change anything."

Kane sighs and nods his head. "I know, when we were kids he was different. He wasn't cold like when I met him years after James freed me. I thank Ahsoka for getting this for me because I want to try to figure out why my brother did what he did."

I feel bad for Kane. He looked up to his brother until he changed. He still cared for him and tried times to talk to him even if he was a Jedi. Still, when we found out what he did on Umbara, well that all changed, and it hurt Kane a lot. Kane asked Ahsoka to get his brother's lightsaber so she could give it to him. Ahsoka agreed to it, but told Kane not to hold on to it since he needs to learn to let this go.

"You remember what Ahsoka told you?" I ask wondering if Kane remembers what Ahsoka and him talked about.

"Yes I do," said Kane remembering his talk with Ahsoka.

I face Kane and I place my hands on his shoulders. "You are not your brother. You did not get those clones killed, you didn't order them to shoot at one another, and you did not turn evil like he did. You are a kind and gentle man, more than anything your brother would ever be."

Kane smiles and hugs me. "Thanks Rose."

I smile and pat Kane on the back before he breaks the hug. "No problem, anyways we're going to need you for this plan. I know you don't want to use that weapon, but if I were you I would try it out before you make any decision."

_(Normal pov)_

Kane nods his head as Rose leaves with the kids. Kane sighs and looks down at the lightsaber. Kane walks in the middle of the room and ignites the lightsaber with one side is green and the other is blue. Kane remembers Ahsoka taking a crystal from one of the lightsabers that belonged to Kane's brother. Ahsoka removed a crystal from the one Kane has so it would be blue on one and green on the other.

Kane examines the lightsaber and twirls it around with one hand. Ahsoka and the twins taught the crew how to use a lightsaber in case they ever get their hands on one. Kane holds the lightsaber tight and sighs as he closes his eyes. Kane reopens them and looks at a reflection from the window nearby. It's not his reflection, but that of his brother.

Kane aims the lightsaber at the reflection and glares at the reflection of his brother. "I will make sure this weapon is used for good unlike how you used it brother. I will use it to protect my family and friends. That I swear, Krell."

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

Anakin and I stood in the living room where I told him we needed to talk. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I wanted to wait till Padme got home, but I decided to try talking to Anakin alone to avoid any problems. I told Barriss to take Anne to the apartment below just in case this turns into a heated argument.

Barriss didn't want to leave out of fear that Anakin might do something to hurt me. I know Anakin will be mad, but I reassured Barriss I'll be fine. I never told her Anakin hit me before when we argued about James, since I didn't want Barriss to worry. I know Rose still wants to hurt Anakin, but I keep convincing her not to harm him

"What do you want to talk about Ahsoka?" asked Anakin in a calm tone, but I can sense the darkness in him has grown since we last talked.

"Padme asked me to talk to you about the visions you've been having. She said you're afraid she will die giving birth and you don't believe she'll be okay. I'm here to help you, let me help you." I said explaining what I want to talk about and not say anything to get him upset.

Anakin sighs as this is the last thing he wanted to deal with. I can sense he is mad that Padme told me about the dreams and what he saw. "Ahsoka, look I don't need your help and there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine I'm handling this my way."

"Oh really?" I ask knowing Anakin is lying. "We both know that's a lie. Anakin nothing is going to happen to Padme. She won't die giving birth and she'll live, along with the baby."

"You don't know that Ahsoka," said Anakin knowing the real truth. "I saw her dying. I saw her calling out to me and I wasn't there to save her. I won't let that happen, I won't let her die."

"Like with your mom?" I can see Anakin's expression change to shock when he heard what I said. I knew it was a little too early to bring this up, but I know I don't have a choice "I know why you didn't want to talk about Tatooine when we landed there long ago. I know you blame yourself for the death of your mother and you think if you knew you could have saved her. I know that feeling, but there was nothing you could have done."

"You don't know anything Ahsoka and if I had known I could have saved her," said Anakin in an angry tone. "I knew she needed me and I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"Power wouldn't have saved your mother, just like it won't help save Padme," I said as I try to keep our talk from getting out of hand. "Anakin please listen to Padme and to me. Trust me she won't die, but if you let your obsession get the better of you it will make you do something you will regret."

"You don't know that Ahsoka, if I had more power I could have saved my mother's life," said Anakin who still believes that power will save his wife's life.

"Did you gain power when you killed those Tusken Raiders?" I could sense Anakin's reaction turned to shock by what I said again. "I know what you did and at first I didn't want to believe it. You, someone I looked up to wiping out an entire village in cold blood, including murdering the women, and children? I didn't want to believe it, but when Padme told me what happened I soon believed it."

Anakin turns to Ahsoka with an emotionless expression, "Those animals got what they deserved. They tortured my mother and I made them pay for what they did."

I couldn't believe at what Anakin just said. He has no remorse for what he did. He called them all animals. I know the Tusken Raiders are not good people, but that doesn't give anyone rights to kill them all like animals.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked wondering what happened to Anakin. "What happened to the man who I looked up to, to the man who taught me how to be a Jedi, to the man who did everything in his power to help save the innocent, and saved me from being killed a year ago? What happened to that man?"

"He changed Ahsoka," said Anakin who is getting tired of this argument knowing there is no point in continuing. "I want you to go now Ahsoka. I've had enough of this talk and it's time for you to go."

I shake my head refusing to leave. I walk over and grab Anakin on the side of his arms to try to get him to listen to me. "No, I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me. Please let me help you Anakin just listen to me."

"I said leave now Ahsoka or else," said Anakin warning Ahsoka to leave.

"I'm not leaving for once in your life just listen to me I'm trying to help you," I said trying to convince Anakin to listen to me.

"I said leave!" Anakin grabs my arms and throws me to the wall hard. I look up and see the look of anger in Anakin's eyes. This wasn't the same Anakin I knew when I left a year ago. What the hell happened to him? "I won't say it again Ahsoka, now leave."

I slowly get up and walk towards the door. I look back at Anakin one more time, before I leave the room. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and sigh in sadness. I just wanted to help him. I want to help him by stopping him from doing something stupid. I wish I could stay and wait for Padme to arrive, but I knew it just might make things worse. I decided to just send Padme a message and tell her I would try talking to Anakin next time, if there is a next time.

I look back at the door and sigh in sadness. "Anakin, what happened to you?"

_Padme's apartment (Normal pov)_

Anakin walks towards the bathroom and gets some water from the sink. He gets some water and splashes it on his face. He couldn't believe what he just did. Not only did he hurt Ahsoka, but he let his temper get the better of him, again. Anakin wonders what is going on and why he did what he did to Ahsoka.

Anakin grabs a nearby towel and wipes the water from his face. He sighs and hopes to talk to Ahsoka tomorrow to apologize to her. As he looks up he sees a dark figure wearing a dark mask, body armor, and made what sounds like a mechanical breathing sound. This surprised Anakin and backs away from the mirror. Anakin closes his eyes and shakes his head to try to get the image out of his head.

Once he felt like the image is gone Anakin opens his eyes and sees his reflection from the mirror again. Anakin sighs in relief that the image is gone. Still seeing the image reminds Anakin of actually seeing it before. Anakin isn't sure where he saw this image, but he knew it felt very familiar.

Anakin looks down and pants hard wondering if he is losing his mind or if there is indeed something wrong with him. "What is happening to me?"

_Next Day, Jedi Temple (Obi Wan's pov)_

I'm packing up some tools as I'm getting ready to head out on another mission. This time though it will decide on the war ending or not. The council called for another meeting earlier after Anakin informed us that the chancellor told him that General Grievous is on the planet of Utapau. Finally, we are close on ending this war once and for all. That's if I can capture or kill General Grievous. Hopefully though I can try to capture him, alive since if the Separatist leaders are not there with Grievous then finding them will be very difficult.

During the meeting Anakin told the council that the chancellor requested Anakin goes after Grievous. Anakin is strong, but he has never face Grievous before, and after what happened with Dooku. I understand why the council decided not to have Anakin go after Grievous. Still during the meeting I could sense Anakin was not very happy, but I could tell there is another reason as well. I keep telling him he can talk to me about anything, but he keeps pushing me away. I just hope when I do come back from this mission Anakin and I can talk about this.

I hear a knock on the door and I turn around to see Shaak Ti standing there. "I came by to wish you luck and to be careful. Grievous is not going to be easy to take down.

I nod my head knowing how dangerous Grievous is, "I know, I've fought him many times and I know what he is capable of."

"Good, use all you learned from your past fights and keep your guard up," said Shaak Ti knowing Grievous will do anything to win a fight and escape. "Just make sure he doesn't escape okay? We need to end this war soon before something bad happens."

I nod my head in agreement knowing the more this war continues, the more powerful the dark side gets. "I won't let him get away again. I will stop him one way or another. By the way you never did tell me who send you this information."

"I think I did," said Shaak Ti who could have sworn she did tell Obi Wan how she got the information.

"Yes, but when you told me that you know who it is that send you the information and I sense its someone close to you," I said guessing who it was that gave Shaak Ti the information.

Shaak Ti could sense Obi Wan knows something and tries to act like she doesn't know. "I really don't Obi Wan and anyways does it matter even if I do know?"

"It does if the informant is reliable," I said as I continue to try to get Shaak Ti to tell me who her informant is. "You can trust me Shaak Ti, I can keep a secret."

"Really? Even from the council?" Shaak Ti asked wondering if she should tell Obi Wan the truth.

"Yes, but if you're still unsure about telling me then you don't have to tell me then," I said not wanting to force Shaak Ti to tell me the truth if she doesn't want to.

Shaak Ti knew she could tell Obi Wan the truth, but perhaps not the full truth just yet. "It's someone I know, someone I thought that was dead, and someone I'm glad to know are alive."

I smile as I figure out who it is that is Shaak Ti's informant, but won't bother pushing the subject. "Well, when you're ready you can tell me. For now rest up and I'll be back."

"I will, just be careful all right? And make sure Grievous doesn't escape otherwise this war will never end," said Shaak Ti knowing if Grievous escapes then the war won't end.

"I won't let him escape. Now then if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of before I go," Shaak Ti nods her head and leaves. I close the door and decide I should try contacting someone before I go.

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

"That's it the asshole must die," said Eric as he cocks his blaster ready to go find Anakin and kill him.

"Eric no, I don't want you to go after Anakin or try to blow him up, okay?" I came back to the apartment last night and didn't tell the others what happened.

I didn't want Eric to go blow Anakin up or tell James what happened. I knew the others would kill Anakin if they found out what he did. I decided to wait till morning to tell Eric and Barriss what happened. Barriss was shock by what Anakin did and didn't think he would actually hurt Ahsoka, while Eric wanted to kill Anakin.

"You're not going to do anything about what he did?" Eric asked wondering why Ahsoka wasn't going to do anything about what Anakin did to her. "That is the second time he hit you. Why don't you want to go kick his ass?"

"I agree with Ahsoka," said Barriss who agrees with her friend. "Hurting Anakin won't change anything and it will only end badly for us."

"Thank you Barriss," I said thanking Barriss for helping me out. "Look, let's just forget about it. I don't want Padme to know about this and have a fight with Anakin, especially since she's pregnant."

Eric sighs in defeat knowing Ahsoka was not going to change her mind. "Fine, but if he tries anything I will break his limbs."

"All right, now then did you guys talk to James yet?" I ask deciding to change the subject and find out what James found out.

Just as Eric was about to respond we were receiving a message from James. James soon appeared in hologram form wearing his usual attire. "Hey guys, how are things on Coruscant."

I glare at Eric warning him not to tell James what Anakin did. "Um everything is fine. Yep, all is good here."

James smiles glad to hear some good news. "That's good to hear, anyways I have some news for you guys. Maul managed to tell me some things that involve Sidious's plans."

"Great, so what did you find out?" I ask wondering what James found out that will help us stop Sidious.

"It's not good. I figured out what Order 66 is," said James as he begins to explain what Order 66 is. "It's a secret order that the Sidious will give to the clones to kill off the Jedi."

The room became silent by what James just said. Barriss and I are more shock by what Order 66 really is. That explains why Rex couldn't tell me. He knew the order would have him kill all Jedi, even me if I stayed with the Jedi. I can't believe that once Sidious gives the orders the clones will kill off all the Jedi, does that include the younglings as well?

"The clones wouldn't actually go through with the order, right?" Barriss asked as she can't believe the clones would go through with such an order. Then again the clones were made to serve the Republic, not the Jedi. So she knew they would obey any order, even something like this one.

"James, is there a way to stop the order?" I ask wondering if there is a way to stop Order 66.

"I have Eve working on something to hack into Sidious's transmission to stop him from broadcasting the order," said James hoping Eve's plan works. "In the meantime I need you guys to get to stay out of sight until I contact you with what we're planning."

"Hey James, can I?" Eric is asking if James will let him use his bombs.

"Yes Eric you have my permission, but only if we don't make it in time to stop the clones," said James making Eric happy who takes off to get his bombs ready. "Barriss, mind keeping Eric from blowing the place up?"

Barriss nods her head and goes off after Eric. "James, do you want me to take Anne somewhere safe?" I ask knowing if things go bad here then I have to make sure Anne is taken somewhere safe.

"I say that's a good idea. I'll send Lux to come get Anne and bring her to Mandalore," said James knowing Anne's safety is their number one priority. "Oh and Ahsoka one more thing Maul told me Sidious is planning on getting a new apprentice. Who he picked well you're not going to like it."

"Tell me James, who is it?" I ask wondering who Sidious is planning to have as his new apprentice.

James sighs not wanting to tell Ahsoka the truth, but he knows she has to know. So she can go stop him before he turns evil. "It's Anakin."

_Utapau (Normal pov)_

Obi Wan's ship comes out of hyperspace and they arrive to the planet of Utapau. Obi Wan doesn't see any Separatist ships around the planet, but can sense there is something going on. Obi Wan heads towards the planet where he arrives to the city of Pau which is in a deep sink hole. Obi Wan needs to be sure there is any signs of Grievous before he contacts Cody and let him know he found Grievous before bringing in backup.

As his ship lands in one of the port he is greeted by a Pau'an named Tion Medon. "Greetings young Jedi, what brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war," said Obi Wan explaining his reasons for being on Utapau.

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you," said Tion Medon remembering what the young Mandalorian told him to say.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a nearby base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," said Obi Wan as Tion Medon speaks to several workers to fuel up the Jedi's starship while Obi Wan looks around to see any signs of Separatist activity.

Tion Medon approaches Obi Wan and quietly speaks to him. "He is here, we are being held hostage they are watching us."

Obi Wan nods his head slowly as he is understands the danger the people are in. "I understand."

"Tenth level, thousands of battles droids," said Tion Medon as he tells Obi Wan where Grievous and his forces are.

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors now is the time," Tion Medon and Obi Wan bow and walk away with Tion talking to his people, while Obi Wan talks to his astro-droid. "Take the fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact."

One of the Pau'an whispers to Tion as quietly as he can. "Just like the girl predicted. Think this plan will work? Did he say he is bringing additional warriors?"

"He didn't say and so far the girl has been right. Let us continue on this plan and hope it works," said Tion Medon hoping the rest of the plan works out like the girl told them it will.

_Meanwhile (Unknown pov)_

A hooded figure watches Obi Wan Kenobi's starfighter leave the city and head back into space. The figure smiles and turns to the three other figures. "All right girls it's time to get ready. The fun is about to begin."

_(Normal pov)_

Obi Wan rides on a Varactyl, a large four legged creature covered in green and blue feathers, has a beak like mouth, and loud hooting call. Obi Wan heads towards the tenth level where he sees Separatist droids around the area. Tion Medon wasn't lying when he said there are thousands of battles droids. He knew this fight won't be easy, but then again with Grievous nothing is easy.

Obi Wan manages to find a secret entrance into the base where he leaves the Varactyl to rest while he goes looking for Grievous. He walks along the rafter and could hear Grievous's voice not far from where he is. Obi Wan walks towards where the voice is and is able to find Grievous who is talking to the Separatist leaders.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here," said Grievous wheezing while the Separatist leaders look on worried. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the outer rim. It is a volcanic planet, there you will be safe."

Gunray stands up and scoffs at General Grievous's plan. "Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip general. Without Count Dooku I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful Viceroy you have not found yourself in my grip," said Grievous who is not amused with Viceroy doubting him. "You're ship is waiting."

Obi Wan looks around and knows this won't be easy, but he looks at his surroundings. He sees this will be a challenge for him against Grievous, especially with his Magnaguards around. However, Obi Wan found what he needs to quickly take them out so he can focus his attention on Grievous.

Obi Wan removes his robe and jumps down quietly. "Hello there."

The Magnaguards turn around and activate their staffs while the droids cock their blasters and Grievous laughs. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one. Kill him."

Obi Wan activates his lightsaber as the Magnaguards approach Obi Wan. Obi Wan though uses the Force to cause a component from the ceiling to fall on the three Magnaguards while only a part of the fourth Magnaguard was crushed. The droid tried to grab its staff but Obi Wan sliced its head off.

The battle droids approach Kenobi, but Grievous stops them. "Back away I will deal with this Jedi slime, myself."

"You're move," said Obi Wan as he gets ready for whatever Grievous is planning.

"You fool I have been trained in your Jedi arts, by Count Dooku," said Grievous as he removes his cape and grabs his lightsabers. He has his two extra arms appear so he can use his green and blue lightsabers. "Attack, Kenobi."

Grievous walks slowly towards Obi Wan while twirling two of his lightsabers forward, while the other two remain behind the two lightsabers in the front. Obi Wan backs away carefully keeping his guard up. Obi Wan waits for the right time to attack and sees his chance. He thrusts his lightsaber forward, but the two lightsabers block the attack. Obi Wan jumps over Grievous and continues his attack, but Grievous blocks the attacks, and tries to cut down Obi Wan with his other lightsabers.

Obi Wan uses his speed and experience that he learned in his battles against Grievous to dodge the attacks. Obi Wan sees an opening and cuts off one of Grievous's hands leaving him with only three lightsabers. Grievous growls when he loses one of his hands and charges at Obi Wan swinging his lightsabers at Obi Wan who manages to block the attacks. Obi Wan continues on the defensive until he sees another opening and cuts off another hand of Grievous leaving him with just two lightsabers.

Grievous swings both sabers at Obi Wan who blocks the attacks. Grievous brings back one of his sabers and swings it at Obi Wan's saber causing him to be pushed back. Obi Wan remains vigilant knowing Grievous just needs for him to make one mistake and he'll take advantage. As they are about to continue Republic forces appear and begin attacking the droids. Obi Wan smile seeing that his reinforcements have arrived.

Grievous though doesn't look worry as he focuses on his fight with Obi Wan. "Army or not you must realize you are doomed."

"Oh I don't think so," Obi Wan uses the Force to send Grievous flying towards the ceiling and causes him to lose two of his lightsabers.

Obi Wan sees Grievous trying to run away. Obi Wan whistles for his Varactyl to appear. The Varactyl jumps down from the ceiling taking down some droids and Obi Wan jumps on the creature's back.

They go after Grievous who is escaping on a wheel bike. The bike flies off the base and rides down on the wall. Obi Wan's Varactyl chases Grievous, but when they jumped off the base Obi Wan lost his grip on his lightsaber and it falls to the ground. Obi Wan knows they have no time to get it back so he continues on after him.

_Meanwhile (Sarah's pov)_

I look around and see the Republic forces have arrived. It's about damn time they made it. I was beginning to wonder when they would show up. Now that they're here I can focus on Grievous. I look around and see the general is trying to escape, with Kenobi right behind him. I take out my communicator and contact my friends. "Isis did you guys capture the Separatist leaders?"

"We got them captain and Nora has got a lock on where Grievous's ship is. It's not going anywhere," said Isis as she gives her captain the good news.

"Good, tell Nora to keep an eye out in case something goes wrong. I'll go after Kenobi and take care of tin man," I activate my jetpack and head off to fight Grievous before Obi Wan tries to kill him off.

**Sarah versus General Grievous, now how does that sound for a good fight? Also it looks like Ahsoka now knows what Sidious wants with her master. Think she'll be able to keep him from turning evil? And I hope everyone enjoyed the fight with Grievous and Obi Wan. Like from the movie a little, but made some changes so I hope everyone liked how this went.**

**Once again to Count Mallet and TheXman99 thanks for the help on my chapters, also thanks to those who left reviews on my chapters. I appreciate it guys and I hope to find out what you think of this chapter. Again if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave a review and leave negative comments. Those who did like it then please leave reviews to let me know what you thought of the chapter. All right folks it's time for me to go, be safe, and see you all next time.**


	55. Chapter 55

**We are now one more chapter away from Order 66 from occurring and we have arrived to the chapter where it all will come to an end. I hope many like this chapter and are ready for what will happen next. I have been looking forward to writing this because of a certain fight that will happen. I'm sure many know what fight I'm talking about and I'm betting someone I know will not like how the fight ends.**

**Now then I want to thank again everyone who have help and supported this story since it began. Thank you so much guys and I hope many of you will like what will happen in this chapter. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now let's begin with the chapter and enjoy everyone.**

**Sarah vs. Grievous**

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

In the war room of the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker is with Master Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Aayla Secura. They are going over battle strategies when the hologram form of Commander Cody appeared in the room with some news.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous and we have begun our attack." said Cody as he gives the news to the Jedi involving Grievous.

"Thank you commander," said Windu as the commander's hologram form disappeared. "Anakin, deliver this report to the chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intention."

"Yes master," said Anakin as he leaves the room.

Windu though could sense something is wrong when Anakin left and is feeling uneasy that something bad is about to happen. Windu turns to the other Jedi and gives his thoughts on this problem. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the chancellor."

Ki-Adi-Mundi senses it as well and gives his thoughts on what they should do. "If the chancellor does not give up his emergency power after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office."

Windu agrees with Ki-Adi-Mundi knowing he is right. "The Jedi council would have to take control of the senate in order to secure a peaceful transition

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us," said Master Yoda knowing this will cause many problems for the Jedi. "Hmm, great care we must take."

"I still don't agree with this idea," said Aayla Secura who is against the idea of the council taking control of the senate. "Since this war began there have been a lot of people against us being involved in the war and how many say we have become as corrupted as the senate is."

"I understand your concern Master Secura," said Ki-Adi-Mundi understanding why Aayla is concern and knows that the people in the Republic are not on the side of the Jedi. "However, if the chancellor surrenders his power and works with us we will be able to solve this without any problems."

"That's if the chancellor gives up his power peacefully," said Master Windu who is concern the chancellor won't give up his power.

"If he doesn't hand over the power and we have to take over the senate it will only end bad for us," said Aayla knowing how the people will view them if they find out the Jedi council takes control of the senate.

"Agree with you I do Master Secura. Find a different solution we must take," said Master Yoda who agrees with Aayla about the council taking control of the senate. "Hope we must have that the chancellor will return power to the senate."

"For now we'll have to wait until Skywalker returns to report to us what the chancellor is going to do," said Windu knowing all they can do is wait, until Skywalker comes back.

"And if we don't have a solution about this problem by the time Skywalker returns. Then what do we do?" asked Aayla wondering what the council will do if the chancellor doesn't hand back the emergency power.

Master Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi turn to Windu knowing what they will have to do. "Then we will have to do what is best to keep the Republic safe."

_Mandalore (Rose's pov)_

I'm finishing getting my equipment ready while the twins sleep in their crib. I smile when I look over to see Serenity holding her stuff animal, while Damien is sucking his thumb. I stroke my kid's cheeks softly so I don't wake them up. I didn't want to leave them either, but I knew I had to go. My brother needs me, my friends need me, Eric needs me, and I'm not going to let them down.

I know Satine will take good care of the kids and will take them somewhere safe in case we fail. Still, I don't think we will. James is very confident in his plan and believes we will win. It's a big gamble he is taking with this plan since if anything goes wrong it will end bad for us and for Mandalore. In a way it doesn't matter since if we don't end this then it will still end badly for Mandalore and everyone we know.

"Sis, you ready?" I turn around and see James walking towards me with his regular attire.

"Yeah I'm ready, just need some more time with the kids," I face my kids again and begin to hum a little song our mom sang for us when we were young.

James walks next to me and I feel his arm wrapping around my shoulder. "You don't have to come with us sis. You can stay here and take care of the kids."

I shake my head not wanting to stay here, while everyone I know, and love is fighting. "I'm going James. I won't let you guys get killed while I stay here."

"All right," said James agreeing with me. "Just remember the plan and be careful, okay?"

I nod my head and I stare at the kids a little scared that this could be the last time I see them. "Has Lux arrived with Anne?"

"Not yet, he just picked her up with Steela and they're heading here," said James explaining where Lux is with Anne. "He wants to come with us, but I told him we need him and Steela here to keep an eye on the kids. I don't want to risk him getting killed since Eve would be devastated"

"Is she ready?" I ask wondering if Eve is ready to use the program to stop Sidious.

"Yes, but she won't be able to get all the planets so the order will pass through some of them," said James explaining the bad news of Eve's program.

"Damn, well let's hope those Jedi are ready for what is coming," I said hoping we can prevent many Jedi from dying.

"There's hoping, we'll wait for you on the ship," said James as he takes off to the ship.

I grab my cloak and then lean down to kiss my kids on the cheeks. I wipe away my tears not wanting to cry and upset the kids. "Goodbye Serenity and Damien. Don't worry mommy and daddy will be back, we love you both, and be safe my children."

I grab my back and head off to catch up to James and the others. I really hope we come back alive from this. I don't want my kids to be left without their mother and father.

_Jedi Hanger (Normal pov)_

Anakin heads to the hanger where is going to give the chancellor the news about Obi Wan fighting General Grievous. Anakin wishes he could have been there with Obi Wan to fight Grievous. He keeps thinking about what the chancellor and him talked about yesterday. How the Jedi don't trust him, how they are holding him back, and how they are corrupted.

Anakin before wouldn't believe it, but after what they did to Ahsoka a year ago and to right now. Anakin is losing faith in the Jedi Order and believes the chancellor is right. Anakin knows the chancellor is not a bad man and will need to do something about this. He also hopes to figure out how to keep Padme from dying, by any means necessary.

Anakin arrives to the hanger seeing no one around. He heads towards his speeder until he senses someone is behind him. Anakin turns around and activates his lightsaber, but stops when he sees its Ahsoka. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka removes her hood and approaches her master with caution. "I came to see you. We need to talk."

Anakin sighs guessing this is about what happened last night. "Look about last night I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I promise when I come back we'll deal with this."

As Anakin tries to leave Ahsoka grabs his arm. "No, this is important and I need you to listen to me. It's about the chancellor."

Anakin stops and turns around to face Ahsoka. "What is it?"

Ahsoka sighs knowing Anakin needs to know the truth, but she needs to know if her master will believe her. "Anakin, you once told me you can trust me with anything. When you found out about James and me you accepted us. You even kept our secret and you put your trust in James when I was framed. Now I need you to listen to me and please trust me with what I'm going to tell you."

Anakin nods his head agreeing to listen to Ahsoka. "Of course, just tell me what is it Ahsoka."

Ahsoka knows now is the time to tell him the truth. "Anakin, the chancellor is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He's Darth Sidious."

Anakin looks shock by Ahsoka's accusation, but knew it couldn't be true. He has known the chancellor for so long and couldn't believe he is a Sith Lord. "Ahsoka, that isn't funny. The chancellor is a good man. The chancellor is not a Sith Lord."

"It's not a joke it's the truth. He's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for, the one we have been looking for. He's behind this whole thing." said Ahsoka as she explains everything to her former master trying to convince him who the chancellor is. "He's the one behind the attack on Naboo, he's the one who trained Darth Maul, he used Padme to become chancellor, he caused the Clone Wars, and now he is trying to turn you to the dark side. To become his new apprentice after he got you to kill Dooku, his former apprentice."

Anakin takes Ahsoka's hand off his arm and refuses to believe Ahsoka about this. "That's a lie Ahsoka and how would you know if he was a Sith Lord or not."

"Because James fought him on Mandalore a year ago," said Ahsoka explaining how she knows who Sidious is. "He told me he came to Mandalore to kill off Maul, but James stopped him, and now he is going to try to kill off the Jedi by using you against them."

"I don't believe you Ahsoka. I have known that man since I first came here and he looked out for me," said Anakin refusing to believe Ahsoka. "James is lying and is using you to turn me into a traitor."

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you listening to me?" shouted Ahsoka as she tries to get Anakin to listen to her. "You told me you once believed me, so why don't you believe me now?"

"Because you lied about you marrying James, you having a baby, and almost getting killed by Dooku. Why should I believe you now?" shouted Anakin back at Ahsoka who is stun that her former master doesn't believe her. "I got no time for this I have a job to do."

As Anakin goes to his speeder he hears a lightsaber igniting. He turns around and sees Ahsoka standing there with her green lightsaber ignited. "Anakin, you are my friend, and I don't want to see you do something you will regret. If you don't stop now then I will be force to stop you."

Anakin faces Ahsoka and could see she is serious. "Ahsoka, put away your lightsaber now or else."

Ahsoka refuses to back down and couldn't let her former master leave. "I'm won't let you become a Sith."

Anakin takes out his lightsaber and looks ready to it. "Ahsoka, put your lightsaber away or else."

Ahsoka shakes her head slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Before Anakin did anything four temple guards come into the room and ignite their lightsabers. "Cease hostility."

Ahsoka takes off running as the temple guards go after her. Anakin decides not to stay to help Ahsoka and leaves. Ahsoka sees her former master leaving and goes to try to stop him from leaving, but the guards surround Ahsoka, and kept her from stopping Anakin. Ahsoka sees him getting on his speeder and takes off.

"I don't have time for this," Ahsoka uses the Force to send the four guards away and tries to stop her Anakin, but it's too late. She saw he was too far to stop him and now will have to try to find another way to stop him.

"Tano!" Ahsoka turns around and sees its Master Windu with several more guards. "Drop the lightsaber now and come with us."

Ahsoka looks down knowing she won't be able to escape. She looks back at the Jedi Master and tries to convince him to listen to her. "Master Windu, please you have to listen to me. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He is the Sith we have been looking for."

Windu and the Jedi guards look surprise by what the former padawan is saying. "How do you know this?"

"Because," Ahsoka hesitates knowing if she says James told her she will be arrested. "Look you have to trust me he's the Sith Lord and if we don't stop him now he will kill us all."

"You came in here and attacked the temple guards. Why should I believe you?" said Windu who figures Ahsoka could be lying so she can escape.

"You didn't believe me when I said I didn't kill Letta and the clones, but then I was proven right." I said reminding Windu about how he accused me of murder, even though I was framed. "Please, you have to believe me and trust me."

Windu looks at the temple guards and then looks at Ahsoka. Windu could arrest Ahsoka for trespassing, but if she is right then it would be a waste of time. If Ahsoka is telling the truth and the chancellor is the Sith Lord they have been looking for then Windu will have to do something about this, before it does become a big problem for the Jedi Order and the Republic.

"Ahsoka put your lightsaber away and come with us so we can talk. If you're telling the truth then you must do it, without running," said Master Windu who doesn't want the young girl to run away again.

Ahsoka sighs in annoyance knowing there isn't time, still if this will convince the Jedi of the truth then so be it. Ahsoka deactivates her lightsaber and clips it to her belt. "Very well, but as long as I keep my lightsaber." Windu nods his head and leads Ahsoka into the temple.

_Meanwhile (Barriss's pov)_

Eric and I watched everything that happened in the temple hanger from a distance. We knew we couldn't get close to the temple without being detected so we took cover on a building near the temple and use binoculars to watch what happens. We saw Ahsoka and Anakin getting into a fight, now we see Ahsoka going with Windu back into the temple. She's not wearing any handcuffs, but still this is not good for her.

"I think we should go confront Skywalker before he meets with the chancellor," I said wanting to stop Anakin before he makes a big mistake like I did.

"We can't," said Eric knowing that won't help. "If he sees you or any of the clones see you you're dead and if they see me well they won't kill me. However, Skywalker probably won't listen to me either."

"So what can we do?" I ask wondering what we can do to help Ahsoka and stop Anakin.

"Hope Skywalker doesn't fuck things up and hope Ahsoka get's herself out of this situation," said Eric as the duo get on the speeder and head back to the apartment. "Let's get the equipment and get things ready. I just hope Ahsoka has a plan."

"I'm sure she does. She always does." I said knowing Ahsoka always has a plan, like James.

_Utapau (Normal pov)_

Grievous continues to try to escape from Obi Wan who is after him. Obi Wan is riding on his Varactyl as he attempts to get close to Grievous. As they get along side Grievous's bike, Grievous takes out an electric staff and tries to take out Obi Wan. However, Obi Wan manages to grab the staff and begins to smack it on the wheels of Grievous's bike. Obi Wan thrusts the staff at Grievous shocking him, but the droid general grabs the staff and brings Kenobi onto his bike.

The bike rides down a dirt path, while Grievous and Obi Wan fight on the bike. Grievous grabs a blaster that is on the bike then tries to blast Obi Wan off him. Obi Wan dodges the attacks, but in their struggle they cause the bike to lose control and fall off as the bike falls off the platform where Grievous's ship is docked. Both opponents get up and continue their fighting knowing only one of them will walk out of here alive.

Obi Wan grabs the staff and takes out Grievous's blaster knocking it away. He then uses the staff to hit Grievous on the sides, but Grievous blocks the attacks with his metal arms. Obi Wan knocks Grievous off his feet and jabs the staff into Grievous's chest shocking the cyborg general. However, Grievous kicks Obi Wan off before the staff did more damage.

Grievous tries to grab the staff, but Obi Wan stops him by getting in between Grievous, and the staff. Grievous goes for a punch, but Obi Wan ducks. Grievous swings with his other arm sending Kenobi towards his ship. Grievous grabs Kenobi and goes to punch him, but Obi Wan ducks and Grievous hits the ship denting it. Obi Wan opens Grievous's chest revealing the cyborg's heart.

Grievous sees this and smacks Obi Wan away sending him flying. Grievous then kicks Obi Wan to the floor and tries to stomp him, but Kenobi dodges the attacks. Obi Wan then tries to kick the general's legs, but it only hurt him instead. Grievous grabs Obi Wan and sends him over the platform causing Obi Wan to fall off. Grievous laughs thinking he has killed Kenobi, though he is disappointed he didn't get his lightsaber.

As Grievous begins to walk towards his ship he hears something where Kenobi fell. He turns around and is shock to see a Mandalorian woman carrying Obi Wan and seeing him down on the landing platform. Grievous couldn't believe it. He thought he finally had killed Kenobi, but now sees he is alive, and it's thanks to this Mandalorian woman.

"Who are you?" asked Grievous who growls in anger

The woman is wearing a silver color Mandalorian armor, Grievous can tell it's a woman from the figure of the body, and the figure is holding in her hand what looks like an old lightsaber. The woman activates it revealing a long black color lightsaber. The woman shows another lightsaber in her hand then hands it over to Grievous who catches it.

The figure removes her helmet and reveals who she is. "The name is Sarah Vizsla, daughter of Pre Vizsla, the leader of the Black Roses, and I am here to take you down, General Grievous."

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

"We are wasting time here. You should be heading to the senate to arrest Palpatine before he finds out we know and he tries to wipe us out." I'm in the holding cell in the Jedi temple trying to convince Master Windu to go arrest Sidious before he escapes or gives the order to kill off the Jedi.

"We first need to know how you know the chancellor is the Sith Lord," said Master Windu who is with four other temple guards keeping an eye on me to keep me from trying anything. "So tell us how did you find out who he is?"

I sigh in annoyance and this is a big waste of time, but I didn't have any choice but to go along with this. "When Master Kenobi went to Mandalore I went with him as well to help him get Satine out safely. While we were there I saw the chancellor appear, then I saw him fight Darth Maul and his brother where he killed Savage Opress."

"If you knew he was the Sith Lord then why didn't you come to us and tell us the truth?" asks Windu wondering why I didn't tell the council or anyone the truth about who the chancellor is. I didn't want to lie to Windu about me seeing who the chancellor is since I know it was James who saw him.

Still, if I didn't say it was me then they wouldn't believe me. "Because I knew my word wouldn't be enough. I know without proof the council wouldn't be able to do anything about and I'm sure the chancellor would make an alibi. I was going to tell you anyways after we finished investigating the bombing at the temple hanger when I got framed for murder. Even if I told you who the chancellor is I doubt you would have believed me, like you didn't believe me when I said I was innocent."

Windu nods his head knowing that with all that happened to Ahsoka it was hard for the council to believe she was innocent. Still, he isn't sure if Ahsoka is really telling the truth about this whole thing. But if she is then this is indeed a big problem. He knows the council is suspicious on who Sidious is, but without proof they couldn't do anything about it. Now though if Ahsoka is right then he will have to go stop the chancellor before he can do anything.

"Look, I know you have doubts, but I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth, you need to stop Sidious before it's too late and he tries to wipe us out," I said pleading to try getting Windu to believe me and stop Sidious.

Windu sighs knowing what he has to do. "Very well, we'll confront the chancellor about this and if you're right we'll arrest him. In the meantime you're staying here."

"What? Why?" I ask wondering why I'm staying here.

"You're no longer a Jedi. You trespassed into the temple, you attacked the guards, and there is reason to believe you broke Barriss Offee out of prison," said Windu as he explains why I can't leave. "So until I come back you will be staying here."

I groan in annoyance that Windu is doing this. "Fine, but just promise me if you see Anakin that you won't let him go back to the chancellor. Trust me you need to keep them away from each other."

"Very well," said Windu as he leaves the room with two guards keeping an eye on me.

Once I knew Windu left and wasn't nearby I got up from the chair. The guards approached me and ordered me to sit down. That's not going to happen. "Sorry boys, but I got not time for this."

I use the Force and send the guards to the wall so hard they got knocked out. I take out my communicator and began contacting Barriss. "Ahsoka, is that you?"

"It's me, where are you guys?" I ask wondering where Eric and Barriss are at.

"We're finishing getting our equipment and Eric's bombs. How did it go with the talk with Master Windu?" asked Barriss wondering if everything turned out okay.

"There's good news and then there's the bad news," I said as I explain the good news first then the bad. "The good news is he is going with several Jedi to confront the chancellor and arrest him. The bad news is I don't think it will be enough to stop Sidious."

"Well the guy did take down Savage and Maul with ease," said Eric remembering what James told them about how he saw Sidious fighting against the two Sith brothers and how he held his own when James fought him, then Maul. "So what happens if they fail girl?"

I sigh now worried on what will happen if Master Windu does fail. I know he's strong and held his own against many enemies, but I doubt he has ever faced anyone as dangerous as Sidious. I never fought Sidious before, but if he trained someone as strong as Dooku, then I'm sure he is very powerful. If Master Windu has any hopes of winning he will need to make sure the Jedi he picks to help him are strong like him.

"Eric, I want you to get your ass over here and set up some bombs around the entrances to the temple. If Master Windu fails and my master does turn to the dark side then we will need to get things ready here until James arrives," I said knowing we have to warn the Jedi about the impending danger and we have to get them ready. "Barriss, do you know if the clones or Anakin know about the secret passages that are used in case of emergency?"

"Yes I do, I used it to get out of the temple when I," Barriss stops knowing she doesn't want to bring up what she used the entrances for. "Never mind, but no I doubt Anakin knows and neither do the clones."

"Good, we'll need to get the younglings out, and get as many Jedi out who can't fight," I said knowing we need to get the kids out before the clones kill them. "I'll go warn the other Jedi about this so we can get things ready."

"All right, be careful Ahsoka and we'll be there when we get there," said Barriss hoping her friend will be okay.

"I'll be fine," I said as I turn off my communicator knowing everything will be okay, hopefully.

I use the Force to open my cell and I walk out of the room. I grab the temple guards and lock them in the cell then activate the shield ray so in case the clones do attack us they'll be safe here. I open the door and look around to make sure Windu didn't leave anymore guards around to keep guard.

Once I sense the coast is clear I leave the room then damage the door to keep anyone from getting inside. I then take off to try to find the only Jedi I know who will believe me and will help me get the younglings to safety. I know she didn't believe me before when I got frame for murder, but hopefully thanks to the twins she'll believe me. **Girls, I hope she does believe me otherwise this is not going to end well for any of us.**

_Utapau (Normal pov)_

Sarah and Grievous have a stare down not taking their eyes off one another. Grievous's robotic hands tighten around the lightsaber Sarah handed to the cyborg general as he waits for the girl to make her move. Sarah's hand tightens around the dark lightsaber that belonged to her father and is waiting for him to make his move.

Obi Wan keeps his guard up as well not sure if he can trust this girl Sarah. If she is Pre Vizsla's daughter, then he will have to keep an eye on her. Grievous begins to walk to his left and then back to his right. Sarah puts her helmet down slowly and waits for the cyborg general to do something.

"I never knew Vizsla had a daughter, much less one who is dumb enough to come here to fight me," said Grievous who doesn't seem worry about this girl.

"Awwww what's the matter tin man too scared to fight a little girl?" said Sarah which made Grievous a little mad. Sarah turns to Kenobi who keeps his guard up against Sarah. "Relax Kenobi, if I wanted to kill you I would have let you fall to your death. I hold no grudge against you for defeating my father. He deserved it and the only reason I saved you is because James asked me to keep you safe."

"James?" asked Obi Wan who is surprise that James knows Vizsla's daughter. "I see, so you came to help me against Grievous?"

Sarah flips Obi Wan off, "Hell no, I came here to kick Grievous's ass and for your own sake you better stay out of this. Or I swear to you I will rip your beard off slowly and then shove my boot all the way your ass."

Obi Wan can tell Sarah is serious about her threat and nods slowly reassuring her he won't get involve. "Very well, just be careful."

Sarah nods her head as Grievous activates his green lightsaber blade. Sarah slowly approaches Grievous who gets ready to fight. Sarah begins to now run towards Grievous who picks up the staff near him and throws it at Sarah. Sarah catches the staff and uses it to jump over Grievous. Grievous swings his lightsaber behind at Sarah who blocks the attack.

Sarah swings her lightsaber at Grievous who blocks the attacks. Sarah goes on the offensive as she goes for quick strikes trying to take down Grievous who blocks the attacks. Grievous tries to kick Sarah who dodges the attack and slams the staff into Grievous who grabs it. He then pulls the stuff to pull Sarah towards him then swings his lightsaber at her. Sarah ducks Grievous's lightsaber then kicks Grievous under the face. Grievous grabs her feet and throws her towards his ship. However, Sarah manages to kick herself off the ship and uses the momentum along with her jetpack to slam into Grievous hard towards the wall.

Sarah backs away and uses her jetpack to hover away from Grievous. She then shoots her flamethrower at Grievous who dodges the attack. Grievous grabs his blaster and shoots at Sarah. Sarah dodges the shots and takes out a whip. She uses the whip to grab the blaster and throw it away from Grievous. Sarah lands on Grievous's ship as the cyborg general charges at her. Sarah throws smoke bombs at Grievous covering him in smoke. Sarah hovers over Grievous and uses her flamethrower at Grievous covering him in fire.

Sarah lands on the platform and waits for any signs of Grievous. She couldn't see anything and figures Grievous is either dead or is going to come out. She sees something thrown at her and she dodges it. Sarah sees it's the lightsaber and before she could do anything Grievous appears and punches Sarah hard sending her to the wall damaging her jetpack. Sarah sees Grievous approaching her so she removes her jetpack and tosses it near Grievous who grabs it with his metal foot. Sarah takes out her blaster and fires at her jetpack causing it to explode.

The explosion takes out Grievous's right foot and leaves him unbalance. Sarah charges at Grievous now that he has no lightsaber, but Grievous jumps over Sarah, lands on one hand, and kicks her with his other leg sending her towards the ship. Grievous grabs his lightsaber and attacks Sarah who dodges the attack. Sarah takes out her lightsaber and blocks Grievous's attacks. Grievous swings his lightsaber hard at Sarah causing her to lose her form. Grievous grabs her by the neck and then throws her over the platform.

Grievous laughs at this now that he got rid of the girl. He turns to Obi Wan who grabs the staff and gets ready to fight Grievous. But then Grievous hears something behind him. He turns around and sees its Sarah who is using rocket boots which kept her from falling. She charges at Grievous who swings his lightsaber at Sarah. Sarah dodges the attack and flies over Grievous. She then activates her lightsaber and stabs Grievous in the back cutting through his heart. Grievous falls to his knees gasping for air. Sarah pulls her lightsaber out quickly and cuts Grievous's head off ending the cyborg general.

Obi Wan stands in shock by what he just saw. Not only did this young girl held her own against General Grievous, but she just killed him. Obi Wan couldn't believe it. He was impressed and stun by what Sarah did. "Congratulations Sarah, you defeated Grievous. That was very impressive."

Sarah sighs and looks at the dead body of the once general of the droid army. "Whatever."

Obi Wan looks confuse on why Sarah is sad. "What's wrong?"

"I was send here to keep him alive, not kill him," said Sarah explaining why she is sad. "James is not going to like this."

"Why wouldn't he like this? What is going on?" asked Obi Wan wondering what Sarah is talking about.

Sarah sighs knowing Kenobi needs to know the truth. "All right, but listen up Kenobi because I'm not going to repeat myself and it's something you won't like to hear."

"Tell me," said Obi Wan who can tell whatever Sarah knows can't be good, but he has to know.

"All right," said Sarah as she begins to explain everything to Kenobi.

**Grievous is dead and now we are going to be entering Order 66, Knightfall, whatever we are coming in to near the end of Revenge of the Sith. I hope many are happy with what happened in this chapter. I'm guessing a certain general I know will not like what happened to Grievous, but oh well he knows he was going to die anyways. At least this way he didn't die getting shot in the chest like in the movie. I hope everyone will wait till next time to find out what happens next and if any Jedi will die or not, we'll see.**

**Thanks to General Herbison for the help on looking over the chapter then helping me fix my mistakes, to CometEJay00 for looking over the fight with Sarah and Grievous, TheXman99 for letting me know if the chapter is good, and to Blitzkrieger for the help on going over the ideas for this story. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews again I appreciate it everyone. Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review. Time to go, be safe, and take care everyone.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Finally we have made it to the chapter I'm sure everyone has been looking forward to reading. We have arrived to Order 66 and I'm sure many are wondering what is going to happen to the Jedi? What is James's plan to stop Sidious? And will Anakin turn to the dark side? Well all of that will be explained in this chapter. I hope many are ready and will like what I have plan in this chapter. **

**I doubt though many are reading this so I'll just go to the thanks and disclaimer. Thanks to TheXman99 and a good friend of mine for their help on the chapter. Also thanks to all those who reviewed the chapter, I appreciate it. I appreciate it and now time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now then let's begin with the chapter and enjoy everyone. **

**Order 66**

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Chancellor Palpatine, or to those who know his secret, Darth Sidious sits alone in his office after receiving the news that General Grievous has been destroyed. Sidious smiled when he received the news and knew the final stages of his plan is becoming complete. Soon he will wipe away the Jedi, take over the Republic, and have the chosen one as his apprentice.

It amazes Sidious how far he has come in his plan since he first became a Sith apprentice under the teachings of his former master, Darth Plagueis the Wise.

Sidious remembers how he and his master came up with this plan, but Sidious had a different idea in mind rather than ruling by his master's side. So he did what he had to do to his former master. Sidious chuckles to himself remembering how he told Skywalker how he killed Plagueis.

Sidious looks out into the city and remembers how this whole plan began. Plagueis helped Sidious become a senator for the planet of Naboo, then they sent the Trade Federation to attack Naboo so that he can become the chancellor, then use the Clone Wars to gain more power over the Republic, and then when the Jedi Order is at its weakest he will eliminate them all.

"A pity it didn't go all as plan," said Sidious to himself knowing that Padme was supposed to die a martyr on Naboo, but the Jedi ruined that, and cost him his apprentice. "Still, in a way I should thank them. They killed off my weak apprentice and brought me a new one I have molded for years to be ready to become my new apprentice."

Sidious laughs quietly remembering what his master told him about how Skywalker is the chosen one. Sidious decided to befriend the young boy for years so that when the time comes he will become his apprentice. So far he has done that and has used others to make sure Skywalker is ready.

While the boy got stronger during this time of war, Sidious would use the time he had during the war to eliminate those who got in his way of power. Dooku was easy to manipulate, especially when Sidious ordered him to kill off Mina Bonteri and Assajj Ventress who was becoming stronger. However, there is still one loose end Sidious needs to take care of and that involves Skywalker's former padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

An hour ago Skywalker came by to speak with the chancellor about Grievous fighting Obi Wan Kenobi. He also mentioned something his former apprentice told him about who the chancellor is, but knew it couldn't be true. Sidious though decided it would be best to tell the boy the truth and revealed who he really was. This upset the young Jedi, but when Sidious mentioned how he can help him save Padme's life it calmed Skywalker down.

However, he told Sidious he will tell the council about this and have him arrested. Sidious understands, but tells him if he does love Padme he will do what is right. Sidious could see the boy was struggling and wasn't sure what he was going to do, but the Sith Lord did know the boy's choice and is confident he will make the right decision.

Skywalker left conflicted on what he will do. Sidious knows what the boy will do and once he does turn he will use him to finish the Jedi off. Then take care of some unfinished business with the Separatist leaders. Then once Sidious has full control of the Republic he will send his forces to wipe away Mandalore where he knows the boy James is hiding out.

The door behind the chancellor opens and he sees its Master Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto. The Sith Lord turns around and greets the four Jedi masters. "Ah Master Windu, I take it General Grievous has been destroyed. I must say your timing here is impeccable."

Master Windu and the other three Jedi masters took out their lightsabers and activate their weapons, "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you're under arrest, chancellor."

"Are you threatening me master Jedi?" asked Sidious as he glared at the four Jedi.

"The senate will decide your fate," said Master Windu.

"I am the senate," said Sidious in a dark tone.

"Not yet," said Master Windu knowing the Sith Lord doesn't have full control over the senate.

Sidious gets up from his seat and reveals his lightsaber. "It's treason then."

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran down the Jedi temple looking for the Halls of a Thousand Fountains knowing she would be there. At least I hope she's there. I know the twins told me she hasn't left the temple and won't leave since she is still injured. That's good, not good that she's injured, but good that she's still in the Jedi temple.

While looking for the room I kept getting lost and ended up in another part of the Jedi temple. I still can't believe I have forgotten where all the rooms are. I have lived here since I was little, how could I forget? I was only gone for a year I couldn't have forget everything right? It doesn't matter now, what does matter is finding the right room, and hope she's there.

I turn the corner and ran into someone familiar. "Ahsoka?"

I got a good look at who it is and I'm shock to see who it is. "Katooni? Is that really you?"

It's Katooni, one of the younglings I was in charge of a year ago. I can't believe it's really her. She has grown up a lot since I last saw her. She's still wearing the same outfit I saw her in a year ago, but she grew a little longer, and I can sense she has gotten stronger.

Katooni runs up to me and wraps her arms around me bringing me in for a hug. "I can't believe it, you're back. I knew you would come back. I missed you a lot. The others missed you too."

I smile and return the hug. "I missed you too Katooni, you and the other younglings. You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Katooni smiles and breaks the hug. "What are you doing here? Are the twins here with you?"

The twins have been keeping in touch with Katooni ever since I left the temple a year ago. The twins became good friends with Katooni and kept her in touch in case she needed any help with something. Ganodi found out about Katooni talking to the twins and joined in wanting to be their friend as well. When the girls have free time they would hang out and talk. The twins would also sneak out to meet their friends on Coruscant. It was risky since we are concern they will get caught, but the girls always find a way to stay out of trouble, which is a surprise since they always get in trouble.

"Sorry Katooni but no, the twins aren't here," I then remembered what I needed to do. "Listen Katooni, do you know where Master Shaak Ti is? It's important that I talk to her."

"She's down the hall on the left, what's wrong?" asked Katooni sensing something is wrong.

I didn't want Katooni to know since she might get scared, but I knew she needs to know. Who knows she might be able to help too. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

I ran down the hallway with Katooni right behind me. We found the room and we see Master Shaak Ti talking to Lady Jocasta-Nu. Shaak Ti turns her head towards me and looks surprise. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain master, there's something I need to tell you. It's really important," I said hoping she'll believe me and won't lock me up like Windu did.

"What is it?" asked Shaak Ti wondering what Ahsoka needs to tell her.

"It's about the chancellor, I know who he really is," I said as I explain everything hoping she will believe me, before it's too late.

_Downtown (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile back in the bar where Hondo and his men are hanging out at the same bar Barriss found them in. The pirates are passed out after partying and drinking too much. They have been out for hours and the only reason no one came around to fight them is because Hondo threaten the owner of the bar to keep the bar close until his men wake up.

Hondo didn't pay the owner or pay for the drinks since he didn't want to spend his money until he rebuilds his base on Florrum. Hondo managed to rebuild parts of his base, but it kept getting attack by the Separatist. So Hondo decided to wait until the war is over to rebuild and buy some new weapons to protect his base.

Hondo wakes up first and sees his men are passed out. Hondo groans and places his hand on his head as he can feel it pounding. Hondo knows drinking too much was going to give him a massive headache, but he didn't care. He loves drinking and will continue drinking even after he dies. .

Hondo hears something nearby. Whatever it is it's annoying. He hears the noise is coming nearby. He hears its coming from his pocket and takes it out. He sees it's his communicator and answers it. "Who is it, how did you get this number, and what do you want I'm busy?"

"Hondo it's me James," Hondo laughs in surprise that James is contacting him again after just a day since he last heard from him.

"Oh hello James my boy, how are you? I didn't expect to hear from you this soon," said Hondo who groans again after his head begins to pound some more.

"Ah damn Hondo how hammered are you?" asked James.

"I am not drunk," said Hondo as he feels a little dizzy and holds on to a table. "Just a little hangover after the night we just had. But I'm fine now and ready to get to work."

"Good, because I got a job for you and if you do well I will make sure you are paid handsomely," said James which caught Hondo's attention.

"How handsomely?" asked Hondo.

"To the point you can retire and you will never get chased by the Republic again," said James knowing that will get Hondo's attention.

Hondo begins to laugh and takes a sip from a bottle he took from one of his men. "James my boy you got yourself a deal, so what's the job?"

_Jedi temple (Barriss's pov)_

I'm outside the Jedi temple checking on the ship James left behind for us to use in case we need to get off Coruscant. Now I'm getting it ready to use for the younglings to get them to safety. While I work on this I see Eric setting up some bombs in the secret tunnel entrance into the temple.

I found out about the entrance when I was little when a couple of kids wanted to go out exploring out of the temple. I followed them and found the entrance. I later told Master Yoda about this and many of the kids didn't like me afterwards. I didn't care since I didn't want them to get hurt and as long as they're okay I don't mind them not liking me.

I know some of the clones don't know about the secret tunnel and neither does Skywalker which is a good thing. If he does turn to the dark side we can't have him telling the clones about the tunnel since they would be waiting for the Jedi on the other side to kill them. I hope Ahsoka can hurry up warning the Jedi so we can get to work on getting the younglings out of here before Sidious makes his move.

"Hey Barriss," I heard Eric calling me out. I leave the ship and see him coming out of the tunnel. "I finished setting up the bombs. I also had my small drones set up the bombs near the entrance."

"Good," I take out my holo-pad revealing a map of the Jedi temple. "Now the clones will probably have their gunships around to try to blast any ships from escaping through the hanger or try to make a run for it into the city. Do we have something for that?"

Eric nods his head and takes out a remote control. "I set up some turrets to shoot down the gunships and I have two nearby to keep the ship safe. Remember, they won't last long so if things go bad get the hell out of here with the kids."

"I still think I should be inside helping the others," I said not wanting to stay in the ship while my friends fight.

"These kids will need you to protect them and to heal any wounded that come this way," said Eric as he places his hands on my shoulders. "You have to survive so they'll survive. Please do this for us Barriss."

I turn away from Eric and sigh in sadness. I want to stay and help, but I know Ahsoka asked me to keep the children safe, and to keep Anne safe if anything goes wrong. "All right, just tell me this. Will this plan work?"

Eric smiles and hugs me. "It will work kid, I promise."

I return the hug and smile. "Thank you."

Eric breaks the hug and remembers something. "By the way, what should I do with this?" he takes out the small black color bomb he made, which he still doesn't know what it will do.

"Keep it away from the ship and make sure I'm not around when you use it. Seriously, why did you make that if you don't know what it will do?"

"I don't know I just make them and then test them. I'm not sure how strong this bomb is and James always tells me no testing bombs on the ship so I couldn't test it." said Eric who wants to know what the bomb can do. I sigh in annoyance and was about to say something to Eric when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Barriss are you okay?"

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I sense a strong disturbance in the Force. Whatever it is it's not good and it's close by. "E-Eric, we have to get the younglings in here, n-now."

Eric nods his head and takes me into the ship. "Stay here, I'll be back okay?"

I nod my head as Eric runs towards tunnels to get the kids out. "Hurry Eric, before it's too late."

_Hyperspace (James's pov)_

"Adam, how long until we get to Coruscant, I'm bored?" I ask wondering how are we are to getting to Coruscant.

"James, wait more than five minutes before you ask me that question," said an annoyed Adam who doesn't like that I keep asking him the same question over and over again.

"Sorry, I just want to know. I promised Ahsoka we would get there soon," I said wanting to get to Coruscant so we can help Ahsoka and the others.

"I know James, I know," said Adam understanding why I'm impatient. "Don't worry, we'll get there soon just be patient. Isn't that what you always told us?"

"Yeah, but it never involved my wife being put in danger," I said hating that we're taking too long to get to Coruscant. "When I heard hyperspace is supposed to be fast I never thought it would take so long to where we need to go."

Adam sighs in annoyance. "Dude, we barley left Mandalore like 7 minutes ago. It hasn't been that long."

I look at the time and realize it has been 7 minutes since we left Mandalore, strange it felt longer. "Oh well it still feels like it's been hours since we left."

Eve comes into the room wearing armor to cover her arms, legs, waist, chest, shoulders, and feet. "Is everything okay brother?"

Adam gives his sister the thumbs up. "Yeah, despite me wanting to throw James out into space and tell Ahsoka it was an accident."

"Hyperspace," I said correcting Adam. "Also if you throw me off this ship I'll take you down with me."

Eve smacks Adam and me behind our heads shutting us up. "Will you two stop acting like children and focus on the task at hand?"

I turn to Adam and nod my head. "Sorry Adam, I just want to get to Coruscant soon and help Ahsoka. I love her and I don't want her to get hurt."

Adam sighs and nods his head understanding. "I care about her too. Barriss is there too and I want to do whatever it takes to save her. But we have to be patient and believe they'll be okay."

"Unless something happened," said Eve as I turn towards her and I see she looks worry.

"What happened?" I ask wondering what she found out

Eve decides to tell us what she found out. "I hacked into the senate's building. Windu brought three other Jedi Masters to try to take down Sidious. All three fell in matter of seconds and Windu tried to stop Sidious, he failed."

"Whoa, I can't believe it. So four of the best Jedi Order couldn't stop him?" asked a shocked Adam who couldn't believe at what he heard.

"Windu only failed because of Skywalker who intervened," said Eve as she shows a holographic image of Anakin pledging his allegiance to Darth Sidious. "Skywalker has turned to the dark side and is heading towards the Jedi temple."

I sigh in disappointment that Skywalker turned to the dark side. I thought Ahsoka would be able to convince him to do the right thing, but I guess not everyone can be saved. "So he's turned huh? How long before Sidious gives the order to all his clones?"

"Not long, but good news for us is I managed to upload the program I have been working on. However, it won't stop the orders from getting through at least a few planets," said Eve disappointed in herself for not being able to stop the order from getting through.

"It's fine Eve, let's just hurry and get to Coruscant," I said hoping we get there before everyone is dead.

"You got it captain," said Adam knowing we have to get to Coruscant soon.

_(Padme's apartment (Normal pov)_

Padme walks near the balcony looking out into the city of Coruscant. Earlier she tried contacting Ahsoka, but couldn't get any contact from her. She tried to call for Anakin to see if he knows where Ahsoka is at. Again Padme couldn't get a hold of Anakin. She's becoming worried, especially after what happened last night.

When she came back home she saw Ahsoka wasn't in her apartment. She remembers getting a message from Ahsoka saying she took off because it was late and couldn't get through to Anakin. She asked Anakin to find out what really happened. He told her that Ahsoka left because James wanted to talk to her. .

She knows Anakin is lying. When she went to get some water during the night she saw a dent in the wall. Padme knows the wall is strong enough not to leave a dent, unless something with enough force is thrown at it. Padme figures Ahsoka and Anakin got into a fight, and then someone got thrown towards the wall denting it. She wasn't sure who it was, but she figures it was Anakin.

She wanted to talk to him about this, but he took off before she could get an answer. Padme hopes next time she sees Anakin he will answer her questions. "My lady, are you okay?"

Padme turns around and sees one of her maids and someone Padme trusts. "Yes, everything is fine Teckla, don't worry."

"My lady, its cold outside why don't you come in before you get sick," said Teckla who didn't want Padme to get sick and risk getting the baby also sick.

"I'll be inside in a minute I'm just waiting for someone," said Padme who looks back into the city waiting for Anakin to come back. "Has Master Skywalker or Ahsoka called?"

Teckla shakes her head softly, "No my lady I'm sorry, they hasn't called."

Padme sighs now worried that something is wrong. Ahsoka told her she would contact her today, but so far nothing. She can sense something bad happened. She can't explain it, but just knows something is going to happen. Not to Ahsoka, but to Anakin. She hopes everything will be okay.

"Do you need anything my lady?" asked Teckla.

"No it's fine, thank you Teckla,"

Teckla bows her head and leaves Padme to be alone with her thoughts. Padme decides it's getting colder outside so she goes back into the apartment. She grabs her robe and looks back outside. Padme can't shake the feeling something bad is about to happen and can feel the darkness growing. **Anakin, where are you?**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Ahsoka, are you sure about this?" asked Master Shaak Ti who is shock by what all that I told her.

"It's all true Master Shaak Ti. The chancellor is the Sith Lord and is going to send his army here to wipe us out. We have to get all the younglings and as many Jedi out of the temple as quickly as we can," I finished explaining everything to Master Shaak Ti and Jocasta.

"I see, if you're right Ahsoka then we'll need to hurry and evacuate the temple," said Jocasta who believes what I told her and knows I wouldn't lie about something as important as this.

"We can't take the hangers they'll probably shoot them down. Ahsoka, I assume since you knew about this you have a plan right?" asked Shaak Ti wondering if I have a plan.

I nod my head thankful both masters believe me. "There's a ship outside the temple that will take the younglings and many Jedi out of here. We have to take the secret tunnels to get there though."

"I know of the tunnels me and my friends use them all the time," said Katooni till she realized what she said. "Um sorry I guess we shouldn't have done that huh?"

"No, but since you and your friends know that is good," said Shaak Ti who is glad Katooni knows of the tunnels. "Find your friends, then get as many younglings, and any other Jedi out through the tunnels then wait in the ship for us okay?"

"But we want to help. We're ready," said Katooni who didn't want to run, while the other Jedi fight.

I kneel down to Katooni and place my hand on her shoulder. "Katooni, we need you to help save as many Jedi as you can. This is the best way you can help us by making sure many Jedi survive, okay?"

Katooni sighs in sadness that she can't join in to fight, but understands. "All right, just be careful okay?"

I nod my head and Katooni takes off to get the younglings. "She reminds me of a little bit like me when I was young."

Jocasta nods in agreement. "I'll go to the archives to send out a message to all the Jedi in the galaxy and keep the enemy from getting files."

"Good, I'll go round up as many Knights to assist us and find Cin Drallig to get the temple guards ready," said Shaak Ti explaining what she will be doing. "Ahsoka, you should go with the younglings and help them."

"No way, I'm staying you will need me," I said refusing to run away from this fight.

"She has a point," said Jocasta knowing they will need all the help they can get.

"Very well, let's go then Ahsoka," said Shaak Ti as I follow her to warn the other Jedi about the danger. Shaak Ti takes out her com-link and tries to contact the Jedi gate master, Jurokk. "Jurokk, it's me listen if you see the clone army warn us about it okay?"

"Why, what's going on?" asked Jurokk wondering what is happening.

"Just warn us and then get out of there okay?" said Shaak Ti as she turns off her com-link. "I hope your friends will get here in time Ahsoka."

"Me too," I said agreeing with Master Shaak Ti hoping the others make it in time.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

At the Jedi temple thousands of clone soldiers are heading up the temple steps with their leader Anakin Skywalker, or now known as Darth Vader leading the clones towards their destination. Vader earlier pledge his loyalty to his new master, Darth Sidious who promises him he will help Vader save Padme's life. However, Vader would need to eliminate those who will stand in their way.

Vader has been ordered to go to the Jedi temple and wipe out all the Jedi, including Ahsoka Tano if she stands in their way. She wasn't a Jedi anymore, but anyone who gets in their way would be considered traitors of the Republic. Vader wears his hood covering his face and has his lightsaber in his hand ready to strike down all the Jedi in the temple.

Vader sees the Jedi gate master Jurokk talking to the temple guards. Vader approaches Jurokk who looks surprise when he sees Vader and the clone army. "Anakin, what's going on? Master Shaak Ti contacted me saying something about the clone army and we found out something horrible happened to Master Windu. How bad is it-?"

Vader quickly activates his lightsaber and stabs Jurokk in the head. "You have no idea."

Vader deactivates his lightsaber and sees the temple guards come out of the temple then activate their lightsabers. "Cease hostility and leave the temple grounds now."

Vader scoffs at this attempt and orders the clones to open fire killing two of the temple guards while the rest deflect the attacks, then fall back. Vader motions for the clones to move in while he takes his time and walks into the temple. "The end of the Jedi has come."

_Senate building (Sidious's pov)_

Master Windu is dead along with three of his own Jedi in an attempt to stop me. I even succeeded in turning young Skywalker to the dark side. Now he is my apprentice, but I know he will never be under my control until I have taken care of the only thing keeping him from fully turning. But if what I predicted is true then Skywalker will take care of that himself and he will then become mine.

Of course, there is still some loose ends I need to care of. The Jedi temple is one of them, but with Vader taking care of that with the clone army I will take care of the rest that are off worlds. I walk into the next room to make contact with Commander Cody so he can take of Kenobi. I can't afford Kenobi surviving, especially how close he is to Skywalker.

Soon I got in contact with Commander Cody as he appears in hologram form. "Commander Cody, the time has come, execute Order 66."

"It shall be done my lord," replied the Commander.

I cut transmission and move on to the other planets, Mygeeto to planets like, Saleucami, Neimoidia, Kashyyyk, and all the other planets. I do hope Master Yoda survives so I can personally take care of that little green runt. Ah, but if the clones get lucky so be it. By morning all the Jedi will be wiped out and I will have full control over the Republic. No one can stop me from my plan from succeeding.

_Unknown planet (Normal pov_

On a distant planet near the edge of the outer rim, lies a colony planet. The people living there were humanoid bird like creatures called the Rito that colonized on the planet centuries ago. It was once a wasteland with no plant or wildlife on the planet. When the Rito people arrived they help bring life onto the planet and made it a perfect home for them to live in.

The planet also is out away from the Clone Wars keeping the Rito on the planet save from the war and save from any conflict. At least that's what they hoped for. Nearby the jungle there was once a beautiful city where the Rito once lived. Now the city is in ruins and all over the city there are bodies everywhere. The bodies belonged to the Rio who are covered in blood and in pieces.

Up a hill one of the Rito is still alive. The Rito is panting and covered in blood while holding a blaster. He lifts the blaster and tries to pull the trigger, but then he is lifted into the air by his throat by an unforeseen force. He struggles to breathe and is being moved over the cliff. The Rito sees a hooded figure approaching him. The figure has his hood covering his face and has his hands behind his back. The figure lifts his head at the Rito revealing he is wearing what looks like a white skull mask that is covering his real face.

"I gave your people a choice. A choice to surrender to me or perish, instead they chose death," said the mask figure who stares at the Rito who tried to speak. "Now I shall give you a chance. Join me and live or you will die like the rest of them.

"I…shall never…join…you," said the Rito who struggled to talk.

"So be it," the mask figure turns around and walks towards a large 10ft figure who is also wearing a cloak covering his body and face. "Kill him."

The tall figure nods and approaches the Rito. He then yells as he punches through the Rito through the chest and rips out his heart. He drops the heart as it falls to the ground. The Rito is released from the unseen force and falls. The tall figure follows the mask figure as they approach another hooded figure that is shorter than the first figure and speaks in the voice of a young girl.

"Forgive me master. I thought he would have turned, but he was like the others. I failed to perfect my technique on breaking my enemies," said the young girl as she asks for her master's forgiveness.

"It is all right my dear. Nothing in this life is perfect, but as long as we worked on our abilities then we will be close to perfection," the masked figure said as he turns towards the tall figure. "Have you located what we have been looking for?"

The tall figure spoke in a deep voice and nods his head, "Yes my master, we found the location of where the weapon is and more. We now know where _he_ is and where he is being held at."

The mask figure smiles behind his mask by the news he received. "Good work, we shall go retrieve the weapon while you my dear go retrieve our new member."

The girl nods her head and bows to her master. "It shall be done my master. So, where do I go to find him master?"

The mask figure takes out a small device which reveals a hologram form of a planet. "Mandalore, find him, and bring him to me alive."

**The final battle has begun and it looks like there is a new evil that is heading towards Mandalore. Who is this new evil and will our heroes succeed in stopping Sidious? Find out next time to see what happens next. Also I didn't add Sidious fighting the Jedi and Anakin helping Sidious since I didn't want to add too much stuff from the movie. **

**Thanks to TheXman99 and a good friend of mine for their help on the chapter. To Blitzkrieger, thanks for the help on going over the ideas for this story, I appreciate it a lot. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews again I appreciate it everyone. Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, so be safe, take care, and goodbye.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Last time we saw Anakin now Darth Vader leading his army of clones up the steps of the Jedi temple and have begun their attack. We also saw Ahsoka warning the Jedi about the clones coming towards the temple and we see James coming to the aid of the Jedi, but will he make it in time before Vader wipes out all the Jedi, including James's wife? All of this will be answer today so I hope everyone is ready.**

**Now then I wanted to say something the first few scenes will be in normal pov so just letting you all know. Also thanks again to those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it and thanks again to TheXman99 for his help on my story. Blitzkrieger I thank you for listening to my ideas and I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now let's begin with the chapter everyone.**

**Knightfall**

_Mygeeto (Normal pov)_

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi leads his men against the Separatist army on the planet of Mygeeto. The Jedi General leads his forces on the bridge where they are slowly pushing the enemy back. So far Mundi feels this battle is as good as won. He received word that General Grievous is dead and that Mace Windu went to confront the chancellor. The Jedi General is confident when this battle is over that the chancellor will have given up his emergency power.

Ki-Adi-Mundi focuses on pushing the enemy back as he takes down more droids deflecting their blaster shots. His men hide behind destroyed vehicles and rubble that help provide cover for the clones. The droids blew up Mundi's tank taking own a few of his men, but the Jedi General pushes his men on.

Mundi turns to his men and motion them to follow him. "Come on."

The clones follow their general until they stopped. Mundi turns around to face his men wondering why they stopped. Then he hears them clicking their blasters and open fire on the Jedi General. Mundi deflects the attacks as best he could, but with both enemies shooting from both sides it didn't take long for him to get shot down by both the clones and droids. The clones continue fighting passing over the dead body of their former general as if he wasn't even there.

_Neimoidia (Normal pov)_

Master Plo Koon is on the planet of Neimoidia flying his starfighter as he leads his men in the battle. So far his forces have been able to take control of the cities, but the Jedi General decided to check around the city to make sure there isn't any battle droids left. Plo Koon leads two fighters to inspect the city to make sure everything is okay. Plo Koon hopes to not to find anything so he can find out what happened to General Grievous and if Mace Windu had the chancellor surrender his emergency power.

Unbeknownst to the Kel Dor Jedi Master his captain, Captain Jag receives a secret transmission from the chancellor of the Republic, "Execute Order 66."

"It shall be done my lord," said Captain Jag as he opens fire on the Jedi General who sees the attack, but before he can do anything his ship gets hit. His ship explodes and lands into the city killing Master Plo Koon.

_Saleucami (Normal pov)_

Stass Allie is on her speeder with two of her men as they go out on patrol for clean up. Stass was supposed to be on Felucia to assist Aayla Secura on her mission against the Separatist forces. However, Anakin Skywalker came to her and told her she was being reassigned here. She wasn't sure why she was here, but she assumes since they think she's still recovering from her injuries that they wanted her to take it easy.

She is joined by two clones, Commander Neyo and his wingman. The three go down a stream to look around. As they ride along the stream the two clones received a transmission in their helmets from the chancellor of the Republic. He tells them to execute Order 66 and both clones look at each other nodding.

Both clones pull back on their speeders with the Allie not noticing anything. The clones open fire and shoot down the Jedi master killing her and sending her body towards the ground. The clones take off without the body and continue on patrol as if nothing happened.

_Kashyyyk (Yoda's pov)_

Drop my cane I did as I felt a sharp pain in my body. Injury it is not, but something else. Sense a strong disturbance in the Force I do. Unsure what this is, but do know one thing I do. It is not good. Chewbacca tells me he does that Master Luminara speak to me she wishes to do. I nod my head and pick up my cane to wonder what Luminara wishes to speak to me about I do.

"Master Yoda, I sense a disturbance in the Force. Do you sense it?" asked Luminara who is concern by what she is sensing.

"Sense this I do, death is what I sense," I said sensing many of our own Jedi being killed they are.

"What shall we do?" asked Luminara wondering what they can do.

Sigh I do unsure what we can do at this moment. "For now keep your guard up you must. Hold out until a solution I can figure out."

Luminara nods her head, "Very well I'll wait then-"

Hear blasters I do and see Master Luminara go down I do. Recognize the blasters I do as the transmission cut off it is. Sense two clones walking behind me I do and sense their intentions I do. Ignite my lightsaber I do and cut down both clones quickly before they shoot I did. Now I do know what is going on and so does my two Wookie friends. Leave we must before more come and find out what caused the clones to betray the Jedi I must.

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Inside the Jedi temple the clone army march in and begin opening fire on all the Jedi they come across. Shaak Ti informed the Jedi that the clones were coming and many became prepared for the army. Shaak Ti also informed the security force who are civilians that were hired to help protect the temple were given a chance to leave the temple before the clones arrived, but many refused to leave and want to stay to help protect the temple.

Shaak Ti leads several Jedi Knights and Padawans against the clones. She sends the guards to protect the infirmary and the younglings by escorting them. Jocasta-Nu leads several Jedi and guards to protect the archive room to keep the clones, while Ahsoka takes Katooni to find as many younglings as they can find and get them to safety.

Ahsoka and Katooni ran into Petro, along with many of the younglings he found before the attack began. Ahsoka showed the younglings the tunnel and told them to go down to the other side where help is waiting for them. Ahsoka made sure no clone was around to see where the secret tunnel is, but knows it won't be long before the clones find them then destroy them.

"Okay, so far we got at least 30 younglings down the tunnels. But I sense we're missing some," said Ahsoka knowing there are some younglings missing.

"I saw some heading up to the council chambers. I guess they think it would be safe there," said Petro remembering seeing where the younglings went.

"Ahsoka, the clones haven't gotten up there. Petro and I can go get them," said Katooni wanting to go help find the other kids.

"No, I'll go get them you guys…" Ahsoka stops when she is receiving a transmission from Master Jocasta. "Master Jocasta what's wrong?"

"Ahsoka, I managed to contact the other Jedi in the outer worlds but there's something you should know. It's your former master Anakin, he's attacking the Jedi. He's leading the clones," said Jocasta whispering as Ahsoka and the others can hear the Jedi fighting Anakin, but then she hears the Jedi scream.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She thought Master Windu stopped Anakin. Ahsoka shakes off this feeling of disappointment though and knows what she has to do. "Master Jocasta, stay there I'll be there to help."

"No Ahsoka, I'll hold him off just save as many as you can and goodbye." Jocasta cuts off transmission before Ahsoka could try to talk to her.

Ahsoka turns to Katooni and Petro who are shock when they heard Anakin is attacking the Jedi. "Okay, you two get the younglings then head back to the ship. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"But Ahsoka," Katooni didn't want to leave Ahsoka to get killed by Anakin or the clones.

"Don't argue with me just go!" shouted Ahsoka as several clones appeared and open fire. Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers and deflects the attacks. The two younglings take off to go save the kids in the council chambers.

Ahsoka takes cover and uses the Force to bring down a pillar on the clones. The clones dodge the pillar, but Ahsoka used this distraction and her speed to charge at the clones, and then cut off their heads. Ahsoka stabs the last clone who grabs her arm before falling to the ground. Ahsoka tries to break free, but then hears two clones cocking their blasters behind her. They are about to open fire when they are shot from behind.

Ahsoka turns around after managing to free her hand. She is shock to see the one who saved her, "Rex? What are you doing here?"

Rex removes his helmet before talking. "General Skywalker broke me free from lock up after he convinced Tarkin to let me go. Then the chancellor ordered us to come to the temple to kill the Jedi. I figured though you would be here so I broke formation and went to look for you."

"Why?" asked Ahsoka wondering why Rex would disobey an order.

"Because I realized you are right," said Rex who believes what Ahsoka told him about the chancellor and everything. "You're right about who the chancellor is and I won't let a Sith Lord us me or my brothers as pawns. I'm here to help you and that's what I'm going to do."

"But Rex, I don't want you to have you kill your brothers," said Ahsoka not wanting Rex to go against his clone brothers.

Rex sighs and looks down on the two clones he killed. "I know, but I then remember what I was made for. To serve and protect the Republic, not its leader like the chancellor. So I'll do what I can to make sure the Republic is safe and not fall in the hands of a Sith Lord."

Ahsoka smiles and hugs Rex. "Thank you Rex."

Rex smiles and returns the hug. "You're welcome kid. By the way you do have a plan to stop all this right?"

Ahsoka nods her head and breaks the hug. "I do, I'll inform the others you're on our side. Now if you excuse me I have to go take care of some things."

Rex nods his head. "All right and good luck kid, we're going to need it."

Ahsoka runs towards the temple archives where she sees many Jedi are dead. Ahsoka sees some clones are alive and uses the Force to send them hard to the wall. Ahsoka then finds Jocasta's body. Ahsoka kneels down and sees she's dead. Not by a blaster shot, but a lightsaber. Ahsoka knows who did this and tightens her fist in anger. Ahsoka sets Jocasta's body down and can sense where her master is. She takes off after him to end this once and for all.

_Utapau (Sarah's pov)_

I lead Obi Wan through the catacombs of the city avoiding as many clones as we can. I know by now the clones probably have been given their orders from Sidious and are looking for Kenobi. We would have taken Grievous's ship, but it has one seat and I'm not sitting on Kenobi's lap nor is he sitting on mine.

I explained to Kenobi everything earlier about who Sidious is and what he's up to. He lectured me about why James didn't tell the Jedi council about this, how come he didn't warn them about what Sidious is planning, and he went on about this for 5 minutes. So I slapped him 10 times to shut him up and I told him he should be damned grateful I'm saving his ass otherwise I would have left him to die just like his buddy Grievous.

I told Obi Wan the Pau'an people are on my side and I told them I will help them be free from the clone army, once Sidious is dead. In exchange they help us escape. As I lead Obi Wan towards where my crew is picking us up I told him about the deal James wants to make with the Republic and seeing how Kenobi is known as the negotiator. Well he got the idea when I told him the deal.

"So that's the deal. In exchange on handing over the Separatist leaders to you and saving the Jedi from Sidious. You give my crew, me, James, his crew, our allies, Barriss, Ventress, Ahsoka, and James's drunk friends full pardon for our sins." I hope Kenobi accepts the deal otherwise I might just leave him here to die.

Obi Wan sighs and knows he doesn't have much of a choice. After all Sarah did and if James's plan does work then he will have to agree to this. "Very well, I'll speak to the senate and if there is anything left of the council about this. I'm sure they won't mind accepting, but you have to promise us no more attacks on us."

"Fine, but you also have to promise me when this is all over you will finally go out with Satine," I said and I see Obi Wan's surprise expression on what I said. "Oh don't look so surprise Kenobi. I know you love her and she loves you too. So do me a favor, stop being stupid, and date her. You two ain't getting any younger."

"If I say yes can we stop talking about this?" asked Obi Wan who wants to get off this subject.

"Fine, whatever beardy" I said not caring how uncomfortable Obi Wan is feeling about this. "Now come old beard man let's go."

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Katooni and Petro make it to the top of the council chambers where we see the children hiding inside. "It's all right we're here to get you guys out of here."

"He's right follow us and we'll get you to safety," said Katooni as the kids come out of hiding. Then Petro and Katooni sense someone behind them. They turn around and see its Anakin Skywalker.

"Skywalker," whispered Petro as he ignites his lightsaber.

Anakin though uses the Force to send Petro flying towards the window causing it to crack. The force of the attack causes Petro to pass out as the kids go check on him to see if he's okay. Katooni ignites her lightsaber and grabs Petro's lightsaber. Katooni knows it's pointless to go against Skywalker, but she has to try at least.

"Stay back, I'm warning you," said Katooni as she tries to act brave, but Skywalker can see pass it.

"I'll make this quick," said Skywalker in a dark tone until someone appears behind him and tackles him to the ground.

"Get the kids and get the fuck out of here now!" shouted the man who Katooni doesn't recognize.

Katooni though does what the man tells her to do and helps Petro up. She leads the kids out of the room as the man holds Skywalker down. Once the kids get to the elevator Skywalker flips the man off him and ignites his lightsaber. Skywalker glares at the man and wonders who he is.

"Who are you?" asked Skywalker as the man just laughs at him.

"The name is Eric and you're going down," Skywalker sees the man left some bombs in the room and before Eric could close the door Skywalker tackles the man into the other elevator as the bombs explode.

Skywalker tries to slice Eric's head off, but Eric ducks, and gets behind Skywalker wrapping his arm around his neck. Eric tries to choke Anakin out, but Skywalker slams Eric into the wall. Anakin slams Eric again into the wall and as soon as the elevator makes it down he throws Eric out of the elevator. Eric takes out two blasters and opens fire on Skywalker who deflects them with his hand then uses the Force to take Eric's weapons.

Eric grabs a grenade and is about to throw it towards Skywalker until Anakin is thrown into the elevator by an unseen force. Eric looks behind him and see it's Ahsoka who used the Force to send Anakin into the elevator. She uses her lightsaber to weld the door to keep him from getting out. Once the door is welded she grabs Eric's hand and runs with him.

"Eric, that was the dumbest thing you ever did," said Ahsoka scolding Eric for fighting against Anakin knowing he didn't stand a chance.

"Hey I saved those kids didn't I? I couldn't let them get killed and you know it," said Eric who stops running and stops Ahsoka from pulling him.

Ahsoka sighs in annoyance and does agree with Eric. "Fine, but you do realize all you did is piss off Anakin right?"

"Oh come on how more pissed off can he be than what he already is now?" asked Eric as on cue the elevator doors are send flying and they could hear Anakin's yell. "Ah okay, well then let's go."

Eric grabs Ahsoka's hand and runs with her to get as far away from Anakin as they can. Ahsoka sighs in annoyance and couldn't help but think. **What does Rose see in this guy?**

_Outside the temple (Barriss's pov)_

"Hurry, inside quickly everyone," I took in as many younglings into the ship and help them calm down.

While I try to heal them the wounded as quickly as I can to stabilized them. Many of the younglings, wounded knights, and padawans are shock to see me helping them after what I did. Of course I told them to not worry about what I did and just help out by keeping a look out. The last thing we needed is to fight among ourselves and be found by the clones.

"Ganodi come here, you too Byph," I ordered the two younglings Ganodi and Byph to come over to me. I hand them a canteen of water and rags. "Give them to the wounded and try to help them out okay?"

Ganodi and Byph nod as they go help the wounded. Zatt and Gungi walk over towards me and they look like they have some questions for me. "You betrayed Ahsoka right? How come you're helping us now after what you did?"

I knew someone would ask me that eventually. I just didn't think it would be right now. "Zatt, I made some stupid mistakes and they cost me everything. I betrayed my best friend's trust because I thought she was like many of the Jedi. Corrupted, liars, and have fallen off their path. I was wrong about Ahsoka and she forgave me for what I did. Now I want to help keep many of you from being killed by someone who used us for his own personal gain."

Zatt and Gungi look at each other unsure if they should believe Barriss. However, with all that is going on they don't have much choice. "What can we do?"

I smile a little and hand them two canteen fill with water. "Help out as best you can."

The two kids nod and take off to help the others. I walk out of the ship and look up at the temple. I see smoke coming out of the temple and wrap my arms around me. I hope Ahsoka and Eric are okay. I hate that I'm not inside helping them out. I want to run inside and help them. I know though I can't because if I do and anything happens to these kids then it will be for nothing.

"Master Jedi," I turn around and see one of the younglings coming out of the ship. "What do we do?"

I smile and pick up the youngling holding her in my arms. "Don't worry, everything will be okay I promise."

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

Outside the senate building, security has been called in to protect the senate after the chancellor had sent his clone army to attack the Jedi temple. Many senators have gone home unaware of what is going on, while there are some senators who are still working inside the senate building. The guards consist of clone soldiers and republic guards.

Outside the entrance of the senate building four clone soldiers are outside keeping an eye out for any trouble. A canister is thrown towards the Clones who see the canister and back away thinking it's a bomb. The canister though begins to spray smoke. The clones are unsure if the canister is a bomb or not until a figure appears from behind. The figures activates what appears to be a black color lightsaber blade and before the clones can do anything the figure swings his weapon cutting the clone's heads off.

The figure sees several guards heading his way, but they get tackled down by other figures that were hiding on the ceiling. Another figure appears behind the first figure and both figures walk towards the entrance of the senate building.

"James, you sure this is going to work?" asked the first figure towards the second figure revealing it to be James.

"Relax D, everything will be okay. Just hope the others are at the temple already," said James towards the first figure revealing it to be Dragon. "Are they in position?"

Dragon nods his head and the doors to the senate building opens. "Let's do this then my friend."

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

Eric and I see several clones heading towards the infirmary. Eric threw his bomb towards the clones taking them out. I then take out the rest of the clones and make bang on the door. "Master Shaak Ti, it's me open the door."

The door opens and we get inside where we see Master Shaak Ti is in the room with Master Cin Drallig, his apprentice Serra Keto, Olana Chion, and a few surviving Jedi. "Ahsoka, I'm glad to see you made it. Where are the younglings?"

"Don't worry they're safe. We made sure the last few younglings go through the tunnels before we sealed it," I said as I explain what happened to the younglings. Katooni and Petro managed to take the younglings towards the ship where Eric blew the tunnels to keep the clones from finding it.

I look around and see there's only 25 Jedi in the room along with 12 security guards. I can hear Master Shaak Ti sighing and speaks in a soft tone. "They were the only ones I could get to follow me, while the rest stayed to hold off the clones, or tried to escape. Many of them tried to escape through the hanger, but they didn't make it."

I sigh in sadness and can't believe the very soldiers we fought alongside for years have turned on us. There was once thousands of Jedi in the temple before the Clone Wars began. Then there were hundreds of us before this happened. Now, we are close to being wiped out and it's my fault for not warning the Jedi sooner.

"I'm sorry Master Shaak Ti. I should have warned you all sooner," I said apologizing to Master Shaak Ti for not warning them about this sooner.

Master Shaak Ti places her hand on my shoulder and tries to cheer me up. "I do not blame you. We all made mistakes and I know I made my own, especially when we should have believed you. I'm sorry for not believing you Ahsoka and I wish I had the courage to speak out against the council. But I couldn't and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay in a way I'm glad I did get kicked out of the order," I said explaining why I don't hold a grudge against the order for kicking me out. "I met someone and I have a new family. I'm happy or at least was happy until this all happened.

"Then why did you come back Ahsoka if you were happy?" asked Master Shaak Ti wondering why Ahsoka came back.

"I may have been kicked out as a Jedi, but that's not going to stop me from doing what's right. I wasn't going to stand and let all this happen. I came back to help and that's what I'm going to do." I said explaining why I came back and why I'm risking everything to help the Jedi.

Master Shaak Ti smiles and is very proud of how much Ahsoka has grown. "You would have made a fine Jedi Knight, I am proud of you Ahsoka. I'm sure Master Plo Koon would be proud of you too."

I nod my head knowing Master Plo is dead. I sensed it earlier during the fighting, but knew I didn't have time to grief. I wish I could have had a chance to talk to Master Plo so I can ask him why he thought I was guilty a year ago and why he didn't try to prove I was innocent. I guess now I'll never know.

I turn to Eric who is checking his bag to see how many bombs he has left to use. "Eric, please tell me you have something that can help us against these clones?"

"Um I got at least 4 hand grenades left, a flare, and this stupid small bomb that I can't figure out what it does!" shouted Eric who is getting mad that he can't figure out what his bomb does.

"The doors won't hold out for much longer. We'll need to get out of here and quick," said Master Shaak Ti knowing the door that is holding the clones off from getting into the room is weakening.

"I know, is there another way out of here?" I ask wondering if there's a secret entrance in this room somewhere.

"No, the only way out is through that door and it's not a good place to go through at the moment," said Master Cin Drallig as he points to the door where the clones are on the other side.

I begin to think of an escape route when I look down on the floor. I then thought of an idea and try to remember what's below this room. "Olana, what's below the infirmary?"

"I believe it's the room of a thousand fountains, why?" asked Olana wondering what Ahsoka is planning.

"We'll cut through the floor and lift the floor up. Then we'll use Eric's bombs to blow through to get down to the next room," I said explaining my idea.

"All right, but what do we do with the clones outside?" asked Eric wondering what they will do about the clones who are trying to get in.

"Use that stupid small bomb of yours and see what it does," I begin to work with Master Shaak Ti, Cin Drallig, and Serra to cut through the floor so we can use the bombs to get through the next layer of the floor to get to the next room.

Eric begins to whines his bomb up and lids the fuse. Eric sets the bomb down and it begins to move towards the door slowly. "Hope you know what you're doing Ahsoka."

"As James always says 'I always do', so let's hope this works like his plans always works," we remove the first layer of rock from the floor and then place the bombs on the second. We duck for cover as the bombs blows the second layer breaking through the next room. "Everyone let's get out of here, now!"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

The clones outside the door begin to cut through the door when they hear a loud explosion. The clones wonder if the Jedi committed suicide or tried to break through the next room. Several clones went to the other side of the infirmary, but see no one there. The clones finally break through the door and see no one is around.

There is a lot of smoke, but no signs of any Jedi. One clone hears something on the floor. He kneels down and picks up whatever is making that noise and sees it looks like a small whine-up toy. The clone wonders what it is and sees what looks like a fuse lid on its head. Before the clone has a chance to figure out what it is the toy stops moving and it explodes taking out the clones in the infirmary and taking out the entire level.

By then Ahsoka and the others got out of the room of a thousand fountains just before the floor above it collapsed. The Jedi, Ahsoka, and Eric look shock that one small little bomb did all of that damage. Ahsoka turns to Eric who looks stun at how powerful he made his small little bomb.

"Eric, I'll say this once you're a crazy bomb making bastard, but I'm so glad you're a crazy bomb making bastard," said Ahsoka happy that her friend made a bomb that got them out of that situation.

"Thanks, you know I never gave it a name," said Eric disappointed that he never got to name his bomb.

"Don't worry, next time you'll name it," said Ahsoka until they sense something behind them.

The smoke clears and there they see Anakin standing with his clone soldiers who are aiming their blasters at the Jedi. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers, while the security guards take out their blasters, but they soon realize they have no place to take cover from the clone's blasters.

"Interesting choice of friends you make Ahsoka. Didn't think you would make a friend who makes a bomb as powerful as the one that took out half my men." said Anakin who is impress by Ahsoka's choice of friends, but is disappointed with her choice at the moment. "However, what I don't like is how you have decided to join the very same people who betrayed you Ahsoka. The same people who didn't believe you were innocent and kicked you out of the Order. Why Ahsoka? Why Ahsoka, why have you come back to help them?"

"You're right, they did all those things, but at least they didn't try to kill me like what you're doing," said Ahsoka who stands by with the Jedi despite what they did to her a year ago. "You once told me there will be Jedi who will disappoint us. Well you're right, you disappointed us Anakin. You've become what you fought against and for what? To save Padme from dying?"

"Being a Jedi kept me from saving my mother's life and I won't let it cause me Padme's life either," said Anakin giving his reasons for turning. "They're the reason she is dead and they're the reason Ahsoka you almost got killed."

"You're wrong Anakin. In a way I'm glad they did kick me out. They gave me a chance to start a new life with someone I love and to be a mother," said Ahsoka which surprised many Jedi that she is a mother and is with someone. "Like you Anakin I was afraid to lose all of that new life, but thanks to my new family I was able to let go of that fear, and find peace. You can do the same Anakin if you stop this right now and come back to the light."

"No Ahsoka, it's too late," said Anakin as Ahsoka can see the color of his eyes changing. "I'm no longer Anakin Skywalker. I am Darth Vader and I will end the Jedi in order to bring peace to the galaxy."

The clones aim their weapons at the Jedi who get on the defensive, but they knew it was pointless. They could deflect as many blasters at they could, but there are still too many clones and they know they wouldn't be able to deflect all the blasters. Just before the clones open fire several clones get shot down. Ahsoka and the others look up and see its Rose who shot down the clones.

"Rose!" shouted Ahsoka glad to see her sister-in-law.

"Babe!" shouted Eric glad to see his wife. Kane and Marcus appears taking down several clones before joining their friends. Marcus and Kane are wearing metal armor protecting their chest and arms. "Guys, you made it too."

"You guys didn't think you were going to start the party without us right?" said Kane who is using his brother's lightsaber while Marcus uses a big metal mallet.

"Plus I couldn't let my beautiful sexy girl come here to fight these guys alone," said Marcus as on cue a hooded figure appears from the upper level taking down the clones before landing next to the others.

The figure removes her hood and reveals to be Assajj Ventress. "Sorry we're late did we miss the butt kicking?"

"Um no in fact you guys made it just in time," said Eric as Rose comes down from the upper level and hugs her husband then slaps him in the face.

"That's for almost getting yourself killed you stupid bastard," said Rose who then kisses her husband. "And that's for not getting killed."

Eric smiles at his wife while Ahsoka turns to the Jedi who are shock to see Ventress is here and wonder who these people are. "Don't worry, they're friends."

"So you decided to bring your friends huh?" said Anakin who scoffs off this attempt Ahsoka made. "It doesn't matter you're still outnumbered."

"Think again scarface," said Rose as she whistles for back up. On cue Bo-Katan and her Death Watch arriving to assist the Jedi.

"Katan, I'm so glad you made it," said Eric who is happy to see its Bo-Katan.

"Sorry we're late had to take care of some things first," said Bo as the other Jedi look surprise that Death Watch is here.

"Ahsoka, what is going on?" asked Shaak Ti wondering what is Death Watch doing here.

"They're friends don't worry they're here to help," said Ahsoka explaining why Death Watch is here.

"And we brought back up," said Bo as on cue several hundred hooded figures appeared in the room besides the Jedi. The figures remove their cloaks revealing themselves to be the Knights of Mandalore. "Now what was that you were saying about outnumbered Skywalker?"

Vader scowls seeing the reinforcements Ahsoka brought. "I'll still kill you all."

"Oh wait we're not done yet," said Rose as Vader sees near the entrance of the temple his clones getting shot down. He turns around and sees its Hondo, along with his pirates.

"Hey there, did we miss the party?" asked Hondo as he shoots down a clone trooper.

"Nope, you're just on time," said Ahsoka as she ignites her lightsabers.

Vader ignites his lightsaber and turns to his clones. "Kill them all!"

The clones begin to open fire as the Knights of Mandalore, the Jedi, Hondo and his pirates, Ahsoka, and her friends charge at the clones to finish this battle once and for all.

_Senate building (Sidious's pov)_

"Execute Order 66," I said towards the clones who are on Kamino. I know there's a Jedi assigned there to keep an eye on things after what happened last time.

So far my plan is working. I have managed to catch the Jedi off guard and I can sense their numbers are dwindling. I can see smoke coming from the Jedi temple and I know it won't be long before my new apprentice Darth Vader, eliminates every single Jedi. I also manage to send out the orders to kill the Jedi on five planets and will now move on to Felucia to get rid of Master Aayla Secura.

"Commander Bly come in," I tried to contact Commander Bly, but something is wrong. "Commander Bly?"

My transmitter suddenly explodes as I back away from the explosion. I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it. I then hear the door opening in the next room. I go back into my office where I see my two guards on the ground and are dead. I walk near the door wondering who came in to kill them.

"Looks like you're going to need new guards," I hear a voice behind me and I recognize it. I turn around and see someone sitting in my chair with their feet on my table. "Nice look old man. I must say it's an improvement."

"James, so we meet again," I said surprise to see it's the captain of the phantom ship. "I should have known you would come here. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

James shrugs his head and gets up from the chair. "Yeah well when I heard from your former student what you were planning well. You know me I like getting involved in these kinds of things and mess up your plans. Kind of like how you tried to mess up my friend with that virus."

I laugh guessing it was only a matter of time before James tried to hack into my computer. "I take it you used my virus to damage my communication?"

James nods his head, "I figured, what better way to fuck you up your plan then to use your own tricks against you to fuck up your plans. That virus thing though worked pretty well, almost killed my friend, but she pulled through."

"Well then next time I'll have to make sure the virus will finish the job then," I said as I walk around to my desk while James walks around to where I was standing earlier. "Of course, next time you won't be here to stop me."

"Really? Because that's what it looks like I'm going to do right now. Stop you and then kill you," said James as he removes his coat then places it on the sofa.

I laugh again at this attempt from this boy. "My army and my new apprentice are destroying the Jedi right now. There is nothing you can do. I have an army."

"Yes you do, but um let's take a look at what your army is up against," said James as he names off who Sidious's army is going up against. "My sister who is a master marksman, her husband who is a bomb expert, a giant who fought in fights to the death and survived, a four arm chef who's brother was a Jedi, two teenage girls who are masters of machinery, a pirate, a former assassin, a traitor Jedi, a former Jedi padawan, and an army of warriors. That's what your army and new apprentice is up against."

"You think that will stop me? So you brought some friends, that won't stop me. I still have an army out in the galaxy and when they're done they will come back. When they do you and your little friends will be wiped out," I said not afraid of James or his allies knowing they can't stop me. "So again, there is nothing you can do boy. It's over."

"Not unless I stop you first old man," James takes out his father's saber and activates it. "I know you lost your other saber so I figure one on one blade will do."

I take out my other lightsaber and activate it. "Very well then boy. Prepare to die."

_Outer Rim (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile deep in the outer rim, away from any battle lies hundreds of Republic star fleets that are under the command of the Grand Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin was given the title of Moff, by the chancellor of the Galactic Republic himself, and has been placed in charge of a special project the chancellor has been working on for a long time now.

The project is a large space station that they have called the "Death Star". If all goes well Tarkin will also be in charge of this weapon and once it's complete there will be nothing that can stop it. However, due to how much technology is needed for this space station to work it will take a long time to finish it. That's if they don't run into any kind of delay.

A clone trooper approaches Tarkin with some news. "Sir, we just received word from the chancellor that Order 66 has been given."

Tarkin nods his head, but doesn't take his eyes off the space station. "I see, so the chancellor has gone through with the order. Very well, what does he want us to do then?"

"He just wants us to keep an eye out in case any Jedi try to come this way to escape," said the clone trooper.

"Good, tell all ships to stay on alert and-" the alarm suddenly begins to sound off. "Trooper what is going on?"

"Sir, a ship is coming out of hyperspace and it's big," said the clone trooper as he checks the radar.

"How big?" asked Tarkin wondering how big can one ship be. Suddenly Tarkin sees a large shadow out of the viewport. Before Tarkin can give an order, the shadow shoots off a bright light that consumes the Republic fleet.

**Oh the final battle is about to begin and it looks like help has arrived just in time huh? Will it be enough to stop the clone army and Darth Vader? Will James be able to stop Sidious once and for all? And will Tarkin survive whatever attacked him? Okay I doubt many except one guy I know cares about what happens to Tarkin so never mind on that. Fine out next time to see how the fight will end and who will survive.**

**Thanks to TheXman99 and a friend of mine for their help on looking over the chapter. To Blitzkrieger, thanks for the help on going over the ideas for this story I appreciate it dude. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews again I appreciate it everyone. Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, so be safe, take care, and goodbye.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Jason- Here we are to the final battle of the Revenge of the Sith arc. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and also Happy Father's Day to all the great dads out there, those who are assholes they can go fuck themselves.**

**Ahsoka- I agree…I wish I knew my dad.**

**Jason- One day you will kid and I want to thank everyone who was here in the beginning of the story. Thanks so much for your support guys and wanting to read more of this.**

**Ahsoka- You guys are awesome and I can't believe how far this story has gone since it made its debut. We're near 400 reviews, I can't wait. Jason can we start?**

**Jason- Of course, let's do the disclaimer first. I don't own anything of Star Wars and to Greymon Leader thanks for your OCs I appreciate it.**

**Ahsoka- Yeah, now let's get started with the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Jason- Heeeey, that's my line.**

**Victory and Death**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

The fighting in the temple continues as our allies continue to fight the clone army. I still can't believe James managed to bring the Knights of Mandalore, Death Watch, our crew, and got Hondo to come in to help us against the clone army. Hondo helping is still a big surprise since I never thought he would help out like this, but I assume James is paying him a lot to help us. I haven't seen Anakin since the fight began, but I know he's still in the temple. He's probably fighting somewhere else. Wherever he is I will find him and will end this.

I refocus on the battle as I join Ventress and Shaak Ti to help take down the Republic Gunships that are shooting missiles at the temple wall to get in. It's hard to imagine seeing how well Master Shaak Ti and Ventress working together. I never thought I would see that happening.

Marcus is busy healing the wounded, while Kane watches his back. Rose is with Eric finding a good spot for her to take out the clones with her rifle. Bo-Katan is leading her Death Watch in the air to take down the turrets the clones brought in and also take out the gunships outside the temple. Hondo and his men have taken cover, while shooting at the clones, and cheering for each one they shoot down.

"Hard to imagine Hondo actually helping us," said Shaak Ti who is still surprise Hondo is helping out after all he has done. "You must have offered him a lot of money to help Ahsoka."

"Actually it was the very same man who Tano is married to and is taking care of those girls of yours," said Ventress as she deflects another blast back at a clone killing him.

"What? Ahsoka what is she talking about?" asked Shaak Ti wondering what Ventress meant.

I decided maybe it is best Shaak Ti does know. "James is the one who found the twins and saved them. I'm actually married to him."

"What?" said Shaak Ti shock that her nieces are being raised by the captain of the phantom ship and is even more shock that Ahsoka is married to James.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but James is not a bad guy. He just did what he did because he was trying to help people who needed help," I said trying to explain why James did what he did. "He's not a bad man and he's the reason everyone is here to help us. He raised the girls well and they love him. I love him and I'm happy being with him."

Shaak Ti didn't like that Ahsoka is married to a criminal and that her nieces are being raised by James. However, if he was a bad man he wouldn't have brought all these people to help the Jedi. Perhaps the council is wrong about this man and if he is good then maybe they may need to reconsider going after him. Of course they have to survive this night first and take down the chancellor.

"When this is over I want to meet him," said Shaak Ti wanting to meet James in person.

"Deal," I began to receive a message on my com-link. "Cover me."

Ventress and Shaak Ti nod as they shielded me while I find out who is contacting me. "Ahsoka it's me you there?"

"Hey Eve, what's up?" I ask wondering what Eve needs.

Eve explains what she found. "I hacked into the Jedi temple security systems and it looks like Skywalker is fighting two Mandalore knights and a Jedi name Olana Chion in one of the training rooms."

"All right, I'll be there then," I turn to Master Shaak Ti who nods her head overhearing my conversation.

"Good luck Ahsoka and be careful," said Shaak Ti wishing Ahsoka luck against her former master.

I nod my head and take off to confront my former master once. **Anakin…no, Vader it's time we finish this.**

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

Several clones open fire at the five Mandalorian armor soldiers who took cover behind the walls. As the clones continue to open fire at the intruders another Mandalorian appeared behind the clones. The Mandalorian soldier is wearing white color armor, the helmet having a small antenna on the side, the T on the helmet being red. The Mandalorian soldier takes down the clone troopers and ties them up.

The other Mandalorian soldiers appeared from behind the wall and approach their leader. "Sir, we succeeded in finding the power room. Shall we lock the senate building down?" asked one of the Mandalorian soldiers.

The leader removes his helmet revealing himself to be Gennei Dragon. "Not yet, get all civilians out of the building first. I'll shut down the place once everyone is out."

"Yes sir, what about James and the Sith Lord sir?" asked another Mandalorian soldier.

"I'll keep an eye out just do your jobs okay?" said Dragon as the soldiers nod and take off to find any civilians left in the building. Dragon can hear a lot of crashing nearby and figures James is fighting against Sidious. "I better make sure you don't die on me James. Otherwise you're wife is going to kill me." Dragon takes off to go check on James hoping he is okay and everything is all right.

_Utapau (Sarah's pov)_

Kenobi and I finally made it to where my ship is. It's still in one piece and it doesn't look like the clones found it. We head over where we see my crew taking in the Separatist leaders into the holding cell I have in the hanger. I can hear Sierra and Anna telling Gunray to shut up while Karai approaches me.

"Sarah, we're ready for takeoff and blew up the ship the Separatist leaders were planning on taking," said Karai as she gives me the report.

"Did you guys run into any trouble?" I asked wondering if my crew ran into any signs of trouble.

"No ma'am everything is okay here the clones don't know where we are," said Karai reassuring me we are safe. "Shall we get going? The others have begun their attack."

"Excellent, let's get to Coruscant before the fighting ends," I said wanting to get back so I can have my share of the fun.

"Sarah, are you sure James knows what he's doing?" asked Obi Wan who is still unsure about this plan James made.

"Trust me he knows what he's doing. His plans sometimes are risky, but they always pull off," I said knowing James's plan will succeed. It has to.

"He sounds like Anakin," said Obi Wan who sees a resemblance between Anakin and James, mostly on their plans, and how they take big risks.

"Only difference James is not a whiny little baby," I said glad James isn't annoying like Skywalker. "Now let's go and hope James finished off Sidious."

"I hope your right. The fate of the galaxy depends on it," said Obi Wan knowing this fight will determine the future of the Jedi Order, the Republic, and the galaxy.

"Yeah yeah I know now let's go Kenobi before I lock you in with the other morons," I said as I pointed to the Separatist leaders who are still complaining.

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

James continues his fight with Sidious as he dodges yet another attack from the Sith Lord. Both men took their fight all over the office until James kicks Sidious through the door breaking it. James and Sidious continued their fight down the hallway slashing the walls, floor, and ceiling taking out the lights.

They continue fighting through the halls until their fight leads into the grand chamber where the senators would have their meetings. James jumps away from Sidious's attacks and jumps on one of the pods used for the senators to sit in and hovers whenever a senator wishes to discuss. James keeps his guard up as Sidious holds his attack and waits for the right time to attack.

"You've improved since we last fought. I sense you have become strong with the Force," said Sidious who is impress that James managed to get so strong in just one year. "I wonder how you managed to become so powerful in such a short time."

"I have to thank my teacher for that who taught me how to use the Force and how to use a lightsaber so well," said James explaining how he got so strong.

"I see still it won't be enough to stop me," said Sidious who is still confident James won't beat him. "When we first fought I never considered you a threat, but now you have become an annoying thorn to my side."

"Awwww I'm touched that you think of me like that," said James sarcastically. "When we first met I saw you as a cowardly old man who didn't have the balls to fight the Jedi. Now you're a cowardly ugly old man who _doesn't_ have the balls to fight the Jedi and manipulates someone to do it for you."

Sidious scowls and uses the Force lightning on James, but the crystal on his chest protected him. "I remember that crystal. You told me it can absorb attacks from the Force, correct?"

James nods his head, "And I assume you already know a way to get around it."

Sidious smiles and nods his head as he takes out a small device. He presses the button on it releasing a powerful sonic blast that shatters the crystal and sends James flying, but he manages to land on another pod. James looks up and hears Sidious laughing after destroying the crystal that protected James from the Force attacks.

"Okay, that was pretty good but that's not going to stop me from beating you," said James refusing to let this set back stop him.

"Then maybe this will," said Sidious as he uses the Force to lift up two pods and throws them at James.

James sighs and mentally cursed. **Fuck, this is not good.**

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I took down more clones while making my way towards the training room. I'm hoping to get there in time to help save Olana. I pass by several training rooms, but they weren't in either of the training rooms. I see a body thrown out of one of the other rooms hitting the wall. I ran towards the body and I see its Olana.

"Olana, hold on I'm here," I can hear her gasping and I can feel she's slipping. I look down and see a hole in her gut where she got stabbed.

"I-I'm so-sorry Ahso-Ahsoka I-I tried to sto-stop him," Olana gasped one more time before she stopped breathing.

I close my eyes and held back my tears. I close her eyes and set her down on the floor gently. I open my eyes and turn towards where she was thrown. I walk towards the room where I see Anakin…Vader standing in the middle of the room with two Knights of Mandalore on the ground dead.

I glare at Vader and I see him glaring back at me too. I still couldn't believe this is the same man I looked up to years ago. The same man who risked his life to save mine. The same man who bend the rules to help save so many lives. Now he has changed. He has become a murder and a monster. And it's up to me to end this before he hurts more innocent lives.

"You shouldn't have come back Ahsoka. You would have been safe if you had just stayed away," said Vader in a calm cold tone.

"And let you get away with killing the Jedi. I don't think so," I said as I put away my shoto lightsaber and focus on using my first lightsaber. "I can't believe you would do all of this Anakin…or would you rather I call you, Darth Vader?"

Vader scoffs not caring what to be called. "It doesn't matter what you call me. Once I take care of you and your little army I will focus on keeping Padme safe."

It's my turn to scoff as I can't believe what Vader just said. "Safe? Do you believe by doing this Padme will be safe? That by murdering the Jedi and handing the Republic to the Sidious that it will keep Padme from dying?"

"She'll be alive and that's all that matters to me. You should understand what I'm doing. Don't tell me if you saw James dying or Anne dying you wouldn't do what I am doing to keep them alive?" said Vader thinking I would go as far as he has gone to keep my family safe from death.

I sigh and then nod my head. "A year ago I probably would have gone down the same path you have gone down on. However, thanks to James I wouldn't even think about turning to the dark side to save them."

"You would just watch them die then? Then you don't love them at all," said Vader who figures I don't love my family enough to keep them from dying by turning to the dark side in order to keep them safe.

"No, you're wrong. If I had to choose between saving James or Anne I would choose Anne because I know James would never forgive me for turning evil." I said knowing James would rather have me choose our child than risk losing both of us to the dark side.

"James is a weak fool who doesn't know what it takes to keep his family safe," said Vader who won't be like James and allow his family to die. "He will end up being the death of you and your daughter Ahsoka."

"You're wrong. James is not a murder like you. He wouldn't want me to kill innocent people just to keep him and Anne alive. Just like I will keep Padme safe from you so you don't hurt her or the baby," I said not going to allow Vader to hurt Padme or the baby with all he has done.

"You will not take her from me Ahsoka," said Vader in an angry tone refusing to let anyone take his wife and unborn child from him. "I won't allow you or anyone else to take my wife and child from me."

"I will do what I have to do to keep her safe. James once told me the moment we sell our souls to darkness is the moment we become the very monsters we fight against every day." I look at Vader in the eyes and show him I'm serious. "You have allowed Sidious to twist your mind and manipulate you until, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't you lecture me Ahsoka, I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do," said Vader as he turns away from Ahsoka and looks out the window. "I will bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to my soon to be empire."

"You're empire? Justice? Peace? Look around you! Does this look like justice to you! You're murdering innocent Jedi, including children!" I shouted at Vader as I couldn't believe he is justifying his actions and calling the Republic his empire. "You're nothing more than a murdering child killer and a monster that needs to be stopped."

"Don't make me kill you Ahsoka. I am giving you one more chance to join me," said Vader giving me a chance to live. "Join me and I will make sure your daughter is spared. Together we can rule the galaxy as teacher and student."

"And James?" I asked knowing the answer, but I still wanted to hear it from Vader.

I can hear Vader sighing and shake his head. "I'm afraid he and your friends must be punished for what they have done. Join me Ahsoka, don't die for them. They're nothing but criminals. They are not worth saving.

I shake my head refusing to accept Vader's offer. "Those criminals are my family and I won't let you kill my family. I will not serve a monster like you and I will not betray my love ones, like you have done for power."

Vader sighs again in disappointment. "If you're not with me you are my enemy, Ahsoka."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," I ignite my lightsaber and get into fighting form. "I will do what I must and that's stop you."

"You will try," said Vader as he activates his lightsaber.

Vader does a back flip and begins his attack. I block his attacks as quickly as I can, while Vader uses quick attacks to try to kill me. I jump away from Vader and I see Vader swinging his lightsaber at me. I duck and kick Vader, but he comes back trying to slash me. I continue to go on the defense since Vader is too quick for me to do any counter attacks until I see an opening. I just hope I can find it soon otherwise this won't last very long.

_Padme's apartment (Normal pov)_

Padme wakes up after hearing something loud coming from outside. Padme goes to the window to check what it is and sees the Jedi temple is covered in smoke. Padme couldn't believe at what she is seeing. The Jedi temple is under attack, but from who, and why? Padme then began to fear something has happened to Anakin. She remembers he went to go see the chancellor, but she doesn't know if he went to go to the Jedi temple. She wonders if Anakin is at the temple and if he is then is he safe?

"3PO," Padme calls for C-3PO to find out if he can find Anakin. "I need you to contact the senate and see if Anakin has left the senate building or is there."

"Right away my lady," said C-3PO as he goes to check to see where Master Skywalker is.

While Padme waits she tries contacting Anakin to see if he'll respond. She couldn't get any answers. She tries to contact Ahsoka wondering if she's in the temple trying to help the Jedi. Again no response from her either. Padme is worried something is going on and she can feel it's not good.

C-3PO walks back towards Padme with what he found out. "I'm afraid Master Skywalker left the chancellor's office and headed back to the Jedi temple. Don't worry though I'm sure he's all right."

Padme now is more worry about Anakin. She hopes he's okay and that he'll come back alive. "Anakin, where are you?"

_Outside the temple (Barriss's pov)_

"Everyone stay inside okay? Don't worry, the ship will keep us safe," I said trying to calm everyone on the ship down.

We can hear a lot of loud explosions inside the temple and outside. I'm doing my best to reassure the children that everything will be okay. I knew if they start to panic then something bad will happen. So far Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, and Gungi have been able to help me calm the other younglings down, but I don't know for how long.

"Barriss, what do we do if our friends fail?" asked Ganodi who is worried that their friends will fail.

"Don't worry they won't," I said knowing they won't fail. I then sensed something outside and motion for the kids to stay in the ship. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

I take out my lightsaber and head outside. I activate my lightsaber and look around to see no one. Before I can go back inside I get shot in the shoulder and fall to the ground. I look up and see several clone troopers appearing. I see Katooni and her friends trying to come to my aid, but I close the door to keep them from helping.

"Barriss Offee, our orders are to kill all Jedi and anyone who stands in our way," said one of the clone troopers. "However, we also have orders to take you in alive."

I refuse to let these clones take me in and let them kill the kids. I get up slowly and glare at them. "Never."

"Very well then," the clones are about to open fire when something lands in front of me blocking the blasters.

I look up to see it's a giant sturdy black color robot. The clones open fire on the robot, but its armor deflects the attacks. The robot aims its hands at the clones and fires an energy blast at them killing the clones. Another group of clones arrive and try to shoot a rocket at the robot, but the robot shoots a rocket at the clones taking them out.

Once the clones have been taken out the robot turns towards me and its face opens revealing it to be the twins. "Hi Barriss!"

"Girls, I can't believe it, but how?" I ask wondering how they made the giant robot.

"We have been working on this for a long time. Do you like it?" the twins asked at the same time.

"I love it," I said glad the girls made this giant robot that saved my life. "I'm impress you two made this."

"Thanks," said the twins at the same time until they heard something coming. The face came back and the girls get ready.

Three gunships arrive to try to shoot at the ship. The twins blocked the attacks, but their suit got damaged. I use the Force with my good arm to deflect the other missiles, but I knew they were going to fire again. Before the gunships could launch another attack they got shot down. I look around and I see James's ship flying by with Adam piloting it.

"Adam," I whispered, glad to see Adam came to my rescue, but did he send the robot I wonder.

Adam begins to contact me through my com-link. "Barriss, you okay and the others are?"

I nod my head and respond. "Yes, thank you for saving us Adam."

"No problem," said Adam glad that Barriss and the kids in the ship are safe. "I'm detecting some Republic ships coming back to assist with the Order 66. I'm going to go take them down okay?"

I nod my head and respond. "Got it and be careful. Remember you still owe me that lunch date."

I can hear Adam laughing knowing he wouldn't forget our lunch date. "You got it, I'll be careful."

As soon as Adam took off I hear the twins making kissing noises. "All right you two get back to work or I'll tell Ahsoka you drew on the back of her lekku two weeks ago."

The twins shrieked then took off to help take down the clones. I laugh quietly then head back into the ship to take care of my wound. Ganodi saw my wound and looks worried. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head and pat Ganodi on the head. "I'm fine, now mind helping me with my wound?"

_Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka continues fighting against her former master as the fight leads to another part of the temple where the clones haven't arrived in. Vader swings his lightsaber at Ahsoka's neck, but Ahsoka blocks the attack before it could connect. Vader then unleashes wild strikes aiming randomly at any part of Ahsoka's body. Ahsoka continues to deflect the attack and pushes him back.

Ahsoka dodges the attack and grabs Vader's arm. She flips him towards the ground and throws his lightsaber away. Vader grabs Ahsoka's shoto lightsaber, but Ahsoka saw this coming. She presses a button and the shoto begins to shock Vader causing him to drop him. Ahsoka uses the Force to grab her shoto lightsaber and puts it in the back of her belt.

"Just a little trick I learned to keep people from stealing my stuff," said Ahsoka as she charges at her former master before he could grab his lightsaber.

Ahsoka kicks Vader in the chest and ducks one of his punches. Ahsoka hits Vader in the back of the head with an elbow. Vader goes for another few punches, but Ahsoka uses her speed to dodge the attacks. Ahsoka tries to punch Vader, but he catches her hand and then grabs her neck with his right hand. He begins to choke Ahsoka to try to kill her, but Ahsoka uses her free arm to punch Vader in the jaw hard enough to loosen his grip. She then falls back flipping Vader over.

Ahsoka charges at Vader, but he uses both feet to flip her over him. He uses the Force to grab his lightsaber and tries to stab Ahsoka only for Ahsoka to move out of the way and then kicks Vader in the face. She grabs her lightsaber and ignites it as the blue and green blade clash against each other. Ahsoka tries to push Vader back, but Vader uses his strength to push Ahsoka towards the wall. He then tries to punch her, but she ducks as the right arm which is robotic goes through the wall.

Ahsoka steps on Vader's foot and hits him in the face with her elbow. She then uses the Force to send Vader away, but he lands on his feet. "Give up Vader. I know you're tricks and I know how to counter them."

"I taught you a lot of things, but I didn't teach you everything," said Vader who still has some tricks up his sleeve. "Unlike you Ahsoka I know all your moves I know how to get around them."

"Well come here and let's see if that's true," said Ahsoka knowing Vader doesn't know all her tricks.

Vader continues his assault as he continues with his vicious strikes with Ahsoka's blade clashing against Vader's blade. Vader and Ahsoka's lightsabers clash both trying to push the other back, but Vader decides to end this. He pushes Ahsoka back and uses the Force to choke her in mid air. He then slams her to the wall hard then slams her towards another wall. Then he sends her flying towards the ceiling. He then slams her to the ground hard.

Ahsoka groans from the attacks Vader unleashed on her and couldn't move much. "I told you I know everything about you."

Before Vader could kill Ahsoka he is shot in the arm by Rex who comes in to help save Ahsoka. Vader deflects the rest of the shots even deflecting one back at Rex's shoulder injuring the clone captain. He then lifts the clone captain with the Force and slams him to the wall holding him in place.

"What do you think you're doing Rex? You were given orders to kill the Jedi, why did you just shoot your commanding officer?" asked Vader as he holds Rex up with the Force, but doesn't tighten his grip enough since he wants to hear the captain speak.

"Be-because the la-last time I was gi-given orders from a ro-rogue Jedi it cost the l-lives of my men," said Rex recalling his encounter with Krell and what he did. "I sw-swore never again will I o-obey such orders from a mu-murder like him. Just li-like I'm doing ri-right now."

Vader sighs in disappointment and moves his lightsaber blade near Rex. "Then you'll die with the rest of these traitors too."

Just as Vader is about t kill Ahsoka a small ball lands near him. Vader looks down as the ball blows up blinding Vader in a large bright light. Rex falls to the ground and as Vader turns around Ahsoka appears punching Vader in the face. "James's sister taught me how to fight dirty."

Ahsoka punches Vader in the face with a couple of jabs. Vader swings his lightsaber at Ahsoka, but due to the pain in his eyes from the light he couldn't focus where Ahsoka is. Ahsoka ducks the attacks and punches Vader on the sides. Vader swings again, but Ahsoka once again dodges the attacks and jumps up then delivers a swift kick to the face sending Vader to the ground.

Ahsoka goes to check on Rex who is coughing. "Rex, you okay?"

Rex nods his head and gets up slowly. "Thanks kid, I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," said Ahsoka glad to be back. Rex and Ahsoka see Vader is starting to get up. "You better go Rex, now."

Rex nods his head knowing now is the time to leave. "Good luck kid."

Rex takes off as Vader gets back on his feet and has his vision back. He turns towards Ahsoka who activates her lightsaber. "James taught me how to fight, his sister how to fight dirty, and their adopted sisters gave me some good toys to use in a fight. Do you still think you know me?"

Vader growls and activates his lightsaber. "You will pay for that Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiles in confidence. "Are you ready to continue then?"

Vader growls in anger and charges at Ahsoka. "I will kill you!"

_Meanwhile (Rose's pov)_

We continue fighting against the clone army with Eric protecting me from anyone trying to shoot me from behind. I manage to take down at least 50 clones, but there's still plenty more to go. The Knights of Mandalore are taking down the clones with ease since these clones have never gone against well train soldiers like the knights. Death Watch didn't have any problems since they have been doing this for a long time now and like the knights they are having no trouble with the clones.

"How are Marcus and Kane holding out?" I ask as I shot down another clone in the head.

"Marcus is in the mess hall with the wounded while Kane takes out the clones that try to get in," Eric shoots down three clones that tried to come from behind. "Ventress is with Shaak Ti holding their own against a group of clones that are in the archives. Eve told me that the twins and Adam got to Barriss so they're safe. And Ahsoka is still fighting off against Skywalker."

"Good, I'm glad they're doing okay. How's James doing?" I ask wondering how my brother is doing against Sidious.

"Last thing I heard is he's holding his own as well. Dragon locked the senate down and is keeping an eye out to make sure Sidious doesn't kill James," said Eric as we throws a hand grenade at a group of clones killing them.

I sigh in relief glad James is doing okay, but I'm still worried he is going to get hurt. **James, you better come back alive you knucklehead.**

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

James dodges another attack from Sidious who keeps throwing pod after pod at the young Mandalorian. James jumps over another pod and uses the Force to throw one at Sidious who dodges the pod. James grabs his blaster and opens fire on Sidious who deflects the attacks. Two clones appear and try to shoot James.

James jumps off the pod and uses his rocket boots to fly. He shoots down the clones, while Sidious throws another pod at James. James dodges this and flies towards Sidious. Sidious uses the Force lightning at James who dodges the attack and throws a grenade at Sidious who jumps off the pod as the grenade detonates. Sidious falls towards another pod, but as he turns around James appears tackling him. The two fly around the hallways with James punching Sidious.

The two crash through the windows as the two continue fighting. Sidious tries to strangle James who hits the old man in the face with his head. James then sends them back towards the senate where they crash through the ceiling and towards the entrance to the senate building. Sidious and James glare at each other as both men get up then continue fighting with their lightsabers ignited. Both their sabers collide, but James pushes Sidious off and goes for several quick strikes hitting in all direction hoping to get a lucky hit.

Sidious though uses his experience to block the attacks. Sidious pushes James back, but as James charges at Sidious the Sith Lord blasts James with Force lightning. Sidious uses the Force to move James's lightsaber away and as he is about to kill him, Dragon appears blocking the attack with his own black lightsaber.

"Do not interfere," said Sidious who dislikes people getting involve in his business.

"I made a promise to that boy's father I will protect him and that's what I'm going to do," said Dragon as he charges at Sidious who blocks Dragon's attacks.

Dragon tries to find an opening to kill Sidious, but the Sith Lord was too quick for the Mandalorian warrior. Dragon has never fought an enemy like Sidious before so he is having a lot of trouble trying to make a direct hit. Sidious uses the Force and pushes Dragon back. Dragon shoots a cable at Sidious, but the Sith cuts the cable and shoots Force lightning at Dragon who dodges it. He charges at Sidious and swings his lightsaber at Sidious.

James regains consciousness and sees his friend fighting Sidious, but before he can do anything to help Sidious pushes Dragon then stabs him in the gut with his lightsaber. "NO!"

Sidious sends Dragon's body flying towards James who catches him. "D, its okay your okay just hold on okay? Just hold on."

Dragon gasps for air and puts his hand on his wound. "James, I don't think I will be able to make it. Not this time."

James holds his friend and tries to act like he'll be fine, "Yes you will okay? Don't you dare say that you'll be okay, I promise."

Dragon laughs a little, but coughs, "We both know that's not true. This is the end."

James holds back his tears not wanting to cry in front of his friend, "Don't go, you'll make it okay? Just hang on okay? You can't die you have to pull through, for Bo, and your son."

Dragon then put his fingers with blood on them then starts to draw the Mandalore knight symbol on James's face with his blood. "James when you were born your father made me promise if anything happens to him I would look out for you and your sister. I've watched you grow from this little boy to a great warrior. You treated me like family even if we're not blood related. I've felt the same way towards you and your family."

"You are family D. You're not just my friend you're family," said James wanting his friend to continue holding on.

Dragon finishes the blood knight symbol on James's face. "And I thank you for that. James you are a good person for that I will always love and be proud of you. I ask only one thing. Look after Bo and my child. Tell them I love them and will always be with them just like your father is always with you. James one more thing, never give up, and always keep moving forward for you and your family." Dragon's eyes close for the last time as he takes his final breath.

James holds his friend's hand tight as he wipes his tears away. He then begins to hear Sidious laugh which made James upset. He turns around and faces the Sith Lord. "You're friend is dead because you were too weak to stop me James. Now you will meet the same fate as he faced."

James stands on his feet and removes his armor from his arms, chest, and shoulders. "Sidious, before this night is over I will kill you. For the Jedi you killed, the innocent lives you murdered, and for my friends. I will kill you."

Sidious scoffs at the boy's words. "We shall see boy."

_Jedi Temple (Rose's pov)_

"Boys we've got them on the run so let's end this!" I shouted at the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch as we begin to push the clones back.

Hondo leads his men to take down any clones who are trying to hold their own behind pillars or walls. Bo-Katan's men took control of three gunships and shoot down many other gunships that tried to bring in support to the clones. The Knights of Mandalore use their shields to deflect the clone's attacks, while the knights behind the clones then shoot them down. I turn to Eric who nods his head as he begins to activate his bombs.

We see the clones make it outside are confronted by Eve, Steela, her brother, and several soldiers from Onderon who volunteered to assist us against the clones. Eric activates his bombs blowing up the temple stairs behind Eve and the others. The clones try to fall back to the temple but the Knights got their path blocked off. The clones realize they are surrounded and some refused to be taken as hostages, but I shot them in the shoulders wounding them.

I head down with Eric towards the remaining clones. The clones aren't sure what to do since I took down their commanding officers and Vader is nowhere to be found. I approach the clones and gave Eric my rifle. "You got three options. Option A, you surrender and drop your weapons. Option B, we shoot you guys and you die. Option C, we shoot you guys in the shoulders and knees then we take you guys in as our prisoners. So what's it going to be?"

The clones look at each other and one tried to shoot me, but he gets shot down in the shoulder. I look behind me and I see it's Captain Rex who Ahsoka told me about. I'm glad Rex is on our side now since he might be able to get these clones to listen to me otherwise we will have to shoot them all in the shoulders or knees.

"Boys, it's over drop your weapons and no one will get hurt," said Rex as he gives his men their orders.

Many of the clones refused to surrender, but with their other commanding officers dead they don't have much choice but to obey Rex's orders or get shot down. The first three clones drop their weapons, then another three, until finally all of the clones dropped their weapons and surrender.

I smile and turn to the rest of our soldiers. "Well boys and gals it looks like we've won." The Knights of Mandalore, Hondo, his pirates, and Death Watch yelled out a loud victory cheer. The fighting here is over, but we still have some things to take care of. I turn to Eve and walk towards her. "Where is Ahsoka?"

"She's fighting Skywalker somewhere in the west section of the temple," said Eve explaining where Ahsoka is.

"Good," I turn to Eric who is celebrating with the other men. "Eric, go find Kane, then go find Ahsoka and help her put down Vader. I'll go with Bo to assist with my brother and Dragon."

"You got it and be careful," said Eric as he takes off to find Kane.

"You too," I said as I get on the gunship where Bo-Katan is and we head off to help my brother and Dragon.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka dashes towards Vader tackling him through the wall sending both fighters towards the ground. Ahsoka used Vader to cushion the fall, but Vader throws Ahsoka off him when they landed. Ahsoka gets up and begins to pant. Vader gets up and also pants as well. Their fight has taken a lot of energy out of both fighters. Ahsoka has used a lot of her energy to dodge the attacks, while Vader has used a lot of energy trying to slash Ahsoka.

Both know they don't have much left and this fight is near its. Vader is amazed at how strong Ahsoka has become since he last saw her. He never imagined she would be strong enough to last this long against him. Ahsoka knew her master was strong, but didn't think he would be this strong. It's a miracle she has been able to last this long, but she knew she couldn't stop now. Not until she ends this with Vader.

"You're a fool Ahsoka. We both know even if your friends somehow hold off the clone army they will never defeat all of them," said Vader knowing there is still an army of clones out in the galaxy that will wipe out Ahsoka's army.

"I know, that is why when I defeat you we will take down your master before the rest of the army comes back," said Ahsoka who has a smirk on her face knowing James is doing just that. "Now I'm going to give you one last chance. Give up or I will end this."

"Never," said Vader as he ignites his lightsaber.

Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber as well as Vader lets out a loud yell and charges at Ahsoka. Ahsoka dashes forward as well, but ducks the attack. Ahsoka ducks the attacks as Vader blocks the wild strikes from the Sith Lord. Ahsoka needed to find an opening in order to beat Vader. She knew it won't be easy, but she has to try to find an opening.

Ahsoka manages to force Vader back. She goes for several quick swings towards Vader's legs and arms to try to disable him. However, Vader blocks the attacks and begins to go back on the offensive. His attacks begin to get more vicious and wild than before. Ahsoka knows she needs to find an opening now before it's too late.

Ahsoka ducks the attacks and uses the Force to push Vader back. Ahsoka sees her opening and knows what she needs to do. Ahsoka blocks Vader's attack and raises the lightsaber over their heads then brings it down. Ahsoka elbows Vader and when their lightsabers clash again Ahsoka quickly takes out her shoto lightsaber and slashes his legs severing them. As Vader falls to the ground Ahsoka grabs his arms and then slashes them above the elbow off. Vader lets out a loud roar that echoes through the Jedi temple.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I turn around and see what I have done. I did it. I actually defeated him. I couldn't believe it I actually didn't think I could do it. At least a small part of me thought I couldn't win, but I was wrong.

"Ahsoka!" I turn around and see Eric and Kane running towards me. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head and almost fell till Eric caught me. "Thanks, I'm so tired."

"I bet kid," said Eric as he picks Skywalker's lightsaber up and sees him on the ground. "You did it."

I nod my head knowing I did do it. I deactivate my shoto lightsaber then placed it and Vader's lightsaber on my belt. I watch Vader who was once my friend, my mentor, and someone I considered my brother writing on the ground and yelling. I can see his eyes change from blue to yellow and red. He's really gone. This man isn't Anakin Skywalker anymore, he's just Darth Vader.

I felt something inside me growing. I knew what it was and I couldn't take it anymore. "How could you do this! You were the chosen one! You were meant to destroy the Sith not join them! You were supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, not kill the innocent!"

Eric pulled me in for a hug trying to help calm me down. I begin to cry a little in Eric's chest. All of this anger I've had inside of has been growing ever since I saw Anakin turn on us. It has been boiling up inside of me and I'm finally glad I let it out. But I still felt the pain of betrayal from him.

Kane walks over and puts the binding collar on Skywalker to make sure he didn't use the Force. Kane activates it and walks over towards me. "You okay kid?"

I look at Kane and wipe away my tears as best I can. I then look at Vader and I shake my head. "It will take time, but hopefully I do get better."

Kane nods his head and Eric picks me up since I was exhausted. As we back to leave we can hear Vader yelling at us from the top of his lungs. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

I wipe away my tears and spoke in a soft tone. "Yes, but I loved you like a brother."

I motion Eric to ignore Vader and leave. Eric nods his head and leaves the room with Kane while Anakin continues yelling at me. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka! AHSOKA!"

I hope Padme can forgive me for what I have done. I don't want her to know the truth, but I think it is best she does know. She has to know and I'm sure she will understand why I did what I had to do. I also hope one day the real Anakin does come back. That's all I can do for now is hope and hope one day he can find a way to redeem himself.

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

James kicks Sidious back towards the Sith Lord's office where the two began their fight. Sidious gets up panting as is James who is exhausted as well. Then both men sensed something is wrong and James smiles. "Looks like your boy failed against my girl."

Sidious stares at James and soon realizes what he meant. "Tano, she's the one who trained you didn't she?"

James nods his head, "Correct and she's the same one who kicked your boy Skywalker's ass."

"Impossible, there is no way that child could defeat the chosen one," said Sidious in disbelief that Skywalker's former student could defeat him. Sidious stares at James in anger and rage. "You, this is your fault! You ruined everything and now you will pay for this."

"No Sidious, you're going to pay. For all the lies, deceits, and murders you committed," said James as it's time for him to end this fight once and for all. "I will avenge my friend's death, the lives you have killed off in your pursuit of power, and all the suffering you have put this galaxy through. Sidious it's time for you to die."

Sidious deactivates his lightsaber and feels his anger boiling up inside of him. "No no you will die!"

Sidious shoots off Force lighting at James who blocks it with his hands. James struggles to hold off the attack. Sidious forces James on one knee as he approaches the boy. Sidious begins to laugh knowing the boy wouldn't last very long. Sidious continues to put power into his Force lightning forcing the boy back nearing the ledge where the window broke.

"This isn't over boy. After I kill you I will kill all your little friends and make Tano my new apprentice," said Sidious as he continues laughing. "I will make sure she suffers and when she has outlived her usefulness and I find a stronger apprentice I will kill her off."

James faces Sidious with an angry look on his face which surprises Sidious. "No, you won't."

Sidious notices something is wrong. He sees James's gloves glowing and Sidious begins to feel weaker. Sidious tries to stop, but for some reason he couldn't stop shooting James with Force lightning. James gets back on his feet and Sidious soon realizes as he looks closer at the gloves that there are small crystal fragments in them. Sidious couldn't believe it. This criminal, this weak child who he fought a year ago just tricked him. James grabs Sidious's hands and then breaks them causing him to scream. James ignites his lightsaber and stabs Sidious in the chest.

James leans forward and whispers into Sidious's ears. "This is for everyone you killed and this," James gets behind Sidious and cuts his head off. "That was for my friend."

Sidious's body falls to the ground and his head falls backwards. James sighs and drops his lightsaber. As James struggled to stay awake, he fell to the floor on his knees before collapsing in exhaustion. The last thing he heard before he passed out is someone calling out his name.

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

Maul's eyes open as he sensed a disturbance in the Force. He knew what it was, but couldn't believe it. His master is dead. His master, Darth Sidious is dead. He can sense it, but didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe that his former mentor is actually gone. He also doesn't want to believe that it was James who did it. He knew the boy would fail. He knew the boy couldn't beat his master and would fail.

Maul though knew the truth. The boy is alive and he must have defeated his master. Maul is in shock and wonders how the boy did it. He must know. Suddenly Maul sensed something. He could hear some sort of commotion coming from outside the room. Maul wonders what's going on until the doors are blasted open.

Maul looks over and sees a hooded figure entering the room. He could see it was a girl. Maul can see the girl is not an older woman or a teenage girl. Maul looks behind and sees the dead bodies of several guards that were in charge of keeping Maul from escaping. He is surprise that this little girl managed to take down the guards without a scratch on her.

"Who are you?" asked Maul wondering who the girl is.

"Who I am is not important. Why I am here is important," said the girl as she opens Maul's cell door. "And I am here for you."

"Why?" asked Maul wondering why this girl came for him.

"Let's just say my master is interested in you. Do you want to meet him?" asked the girl.

Maul can sense the girl is very strong for someone her age and is interested in meeting who trained her. "Very well then, I accept your master's offer."

"Then let's go," said the girl as she leads Maul out of his prison.

**The fight is over and man did this take a while to write. I hope many enjoyed the fights and I hope you all like the surprises. A shame I had to kill off Dragon, but Greymon Leader suggested this, and I went with it thinking it will make the story good. Ahsoka did well against her master and defeated him. Not bad huh? Looks like the student has surpassed the master and Sidious is dead. Well we knew that was going to happen I just hope everyone like how he went out.**

**I also hope everyone likes how Maul breaks out of jail thanks to this mysterious hooded girl. Who is she? And will our heroes have to fight this new enemy in the next chapter? Who knows you'll all have to wait next time to find out what will happen next. There are two more chapters to go before the end has come so I hope you all will like what happens next.**

**Thanks to Count Mallet, TheXman99and my friend for their help on my chapter. To Blitzkrieger for the help on going over the ideas for this story and to all those who left reviews on my story I appreciate it guys. Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review. And one more thing before I go, Happy Father's day, see ya everyone.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Here we are folks one of the two final chapters for this story. I hope everyone is ready and thank you to those who left me reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and I hope many are looking forward to this chapter. It's the aftermath of the battle with James and his allies against Darth Sidious and his forces. It had some good fights in the chapter, one of which some people seem to like is Ahsoka vs. Anakin, and many wonder who broke Maul from prison. Now were in the aftermath of the battle and we'll find out what will happen next.**

**Will Padme forgive Ahsoka for what she did? Will she forgive Anakin for what he did? Will Bo-Katan kill James for costing Dragon's life? Will we find out who is the mysterious figures who have appeared in the story? And will we see the twins find a way for one of them to date Zatt without having to split him in two? Well you're all going to find out right now.** **First the disclaimer so I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. Now let's begin with yet another looooong chapter, enjoy.**

**The Aftermath**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a long night since the fighting ended and I wish I could say we won, but for many we lost. We lost so many good friends and love ones last night that it didn't feel like we won. We defeated the Sith, stopped them from wiping the Jedi out, and saved the galaxy, but it came with the price of so many people being killed.

I was relieved when Rose came back with James, but when I saw them bring back Gennei Dragon. We knew James will blame himself for his friend's death. So Rose suggested for me to stay with James until he wakes up while he tells Bo-Katan the truth. So they brought James back to the ship where he can recover from his injuries. I stayed next to his bed and held his hand waiting for him to wake up. Everyone else took off to clean up the mess that was made at the Jedi temple and the senate building.

Many clones involved in Order 66, including the ones who went through with the order off worlds have been arrested. The Jedi decided they will send someone to Kamino to find out more about this order and to make sure it's erased. After we have a new chancellor of course just in case we they can't erase the order themselves.

Master Kenobi and Master Yoda returned from their mission after being debriefed on what happened. They headed off to the senate building to speak with Padme and a few senators she knows they can trust with this secret. We knew we couldn't tell the people of Coruscant their leader was a Sith Lord. If they did then the Republic would lose all its trust from the people.

Rose contacted Lux to come back to Coruscant with Anne and the twins so we can be together. After that she left with Sarah to the senate building to meet up with Padme. Marcus and Barriss went to help the Jedi take the dead bodies out of the temple so we can give them a proper funeral. Adam is with Eve checking the ship to see if anything got damaged. The twins are in the temple looking for Zatt, while Kane took off to look around the temple. Not sure where he went, but I get the feeling he needed to be alone. Eric is with Ventress taking care of the dead clone bodies.

I ran into Rex after the fighting and he apologized for not telling me about Order 66. I forgave him and knew he wanted to tell me. I'm just glad he helped us in the end, even saving my life against Vader. As for my former master he is locked up in the Jedi temple where he will be standing trial for his crimes. I never thought he would do this just to save Padme's life.

I begin to hear James groaning and I see he's waking up. "James, are you okay?"

James opens his eyes slowly and groans as he covers his eyes. "Light too bright…it burns me."

I chuckle and use the Force to dim the lights. "Better?"

James nods his head slowly then looks around confuse. "Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out from exhaustion. Rose found you and brought you back to the ship," I said explaining to James where we are. "They brought me here since I was too exhausted to walk after my fight."

James remembers what happened and remembers what happened to Dragon. "Gennei, is he?"

I stop James and nod my head. "I'm sorry James. There was nothing we could do."

James sighs and shakes his head. "Bo probably hates me for what I did. She'll never forgive me."

"Actually, she doesn't blame you or hates you," I said causing James to look at me surprise. "Dragon had a camera in his helmet that recorded everything. She saw what he did and how he sacrificed himself to save you. She doesn't hate you and doesn't blame you for his death."

"Really?" asked James relief that Bo-Katan doesn't blame him for Dragon's death.

"Yeah, she's leaving after Sarah is done with her meeting with the senators, but she doesn't hate you James. She did want me to tell you that she knows Dragon died doing what was right and she doesn't hold anything against you for his death." I said trying to cheer James up and not have him blame himself for Dragon's death.

James smiles a little glad that Bo-Katan doesn't hold a grudge against him. Still, he wasn't sure if Dragon's son Xahnort will feel the same when he's older. "What happened when I passed out?"

"Well where do I start?" I ask wondering where I start.

"How about when you guys fought the clones at the temple," said James deciding to start there.

"Okay," I said as I begin to explain to James about everything.

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

At the senate building many senators are gathering for an important meeting that would explain what happened to the Jedi temple and in the senate building. Padme Amidala and Bail Organa are in what was once the chancellor's office talking to Master Yoda, Obi Wan, Rose, and Sarah about what happened.

From explaining that the chancellor was a Sith Lord, to the clones attacking the Jedi, to James bringing in his allies, and how they stopped Sidious from taking over. They didn't mention anything about Anakin turning to the dark side, at least to the senators. Obi Wan and Yoda were informed about Vader, along with what he did.

Rose chose Padme and Bail Organa as the two senators to tell this secret to since Ahsoka trusts them. She also chose them because she knows they'll keep this incident a secret. They knew they couldn't tell the people the truth about the chancellor being a Sith Lord since it would cause the people to lose their trust in the Republic. So they decided to lie and say the chancellor was killed off by a bounty hunter while the clones went rogue.

They also decided to keep the secret of Mandalore's involvement since many don't trust them and don't like the Mandalorian people. The Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch agreed to not tell people they helped stop the clones since they didn't care if people knew but know their people on Mandalore will know what happened and will be honored as heroes.

"So you want us to lie?" asked Bail who is surprise by the request that Rose and Sarah made. "Lie to the people that our leader, Chancellor Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord who caused the Clone Wars, and is the reason so many lives were lost in this war. You want us to lie to them about this?"

Sarah nods her head. "That's pretty much it, yeah."

Senator Organa didn't like this, especially what he has done. "The people deserve the right to know the truth. This man used us, caused this war, and is responsible on the deaths of so many innocent people. We shouldn't say he died a hero they need to know the truth."

"Tell me this Senator Organa, what will happen if the people did learn the truth?" asked Rose as she approaches Bail Organa. "You think they'll be okay with the fact that their leader is responsible for this war? How he is responsible for the deaths of so many innocent lives. How he gave Dooku information about the war that helped the war last longer. And how the man they put their trust in was in fact a monster?"

Bail Organa takes a step back from Rose and does have to agree with what she said. The Separatist people claim the Republic is corrupted and if they knew who the chancellor was, including what he did. The people would be shock and lost their faith in the Republic. They would be even scared on who they pick as their next leader fearing he or she could be a Sith or worst.

"Agree with the idea I do," said Master Yoda agreeing with Sarah and Rose's idea. "Keep the truth we must. In order to keep the peace and keep the faith of the Republic for the people."

"Still, we'll need to also explain what happened with the clones and what happened here," said Padme knowing there is still going to be a lot of questions from the people about what happened.

"What if we tell them these clones became traitors and they killed the chancellor," said Sarah throwing out her idea. "That's one idea and another we can say Grievous planted a bomb and killed the chancellor."

Obi Wan strokes his beard unsure about these ideas and is unsure about using either one. On the other hand the people want this war to end and perhaps will believe any of these ideas. "I don't like this, but it's better than anything we can come up with."

"But we still need someone to tell the people and lead them," said Padme knowing the people need a leader who is strong and they can trust.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to discuss the pardon," said Sarah wanting to get to where they gain amnesty for everything they did.

"I agree, after all we did and giving you guys the Separatist leaders we want full pardon," said Rose as she mentions all the people who should get full pardon. "James, me, the crew, Sarah, her crew, Barriss, Ventress, Bo-Katan, Death Watch, Hondo, and his pirates."

Obi Wan and Yoda both nod their heads agreeing with the terms. "Agree to them we do."

"Thank you," said Rose thanking both Jedi Masters.

While Bail speaks with Master Yoda and Kenobi, Padme pulls Rose and Sarah aside to speak with them. "Rose, can you now tell me what happened to Anakin? Is he okay?"

Rose turns to Sarah who nods her head. Rose sighs and decides to tell Padme the truth. "I'll tell you on the way over."

_Outside the Jedi temple (James's pov)_

"Wow, so you beat him huh?" I said amazed that Ahsoka defeated Anakin. "I'm glad you won, but how do you feel after everything that happened?"

Ahsoka sighs and is unsure how to feel. "I don't know. I'm happy I stopped him and saved the Jedi, but I'm I still wish he didn't turn to the dark side."

I felt bad for Ahsoka. She really looked up to Anakin and thought of him as a good guy. Even if he does make a lot of mistakes, Ahsoka still cares about him, and saw him as a hero. Now seeing him turn against everything he taught her and then he tried to kill her. I understand how she feels, but Padme. I can't imagine what she will feel when she finds out what her husband did. I'm sure she'll feel even worse than how Ahsoka is feeling.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for everything you went through. I wish I could do something to help take the pain away," I move my hand towards Ahsoka's hand and held her hand. "But I promise I will be by your side to help you get through this. No matter, what I will be here for you and our daughter."

Ahsoka smiles and hugs me. "Thank you James. I know I can count on you for anything."

I return the hug and kiss Ahsoka on the cheek. The doors open and we see Lux coming into the room with Anne. "Hey Lux, welcome is Anne okay?"

Lux nods his head and hands Anne to Ahsoka. "She cried a little last night, but she calmed down hours ago."

Ahsoka laughs softly and sees Anne is happy to see her mommy. "Well thanks Lux for keeping her safe. We owe you one."

"Consider our debt repaid after all you guys did for me. By the way I ran into Eve, what um happened to well you know," Lux pointed to the chest area causing Ahsoka and James to laugh.

"Trust me dude don't ask, just be happy," I said knowing if we told Lux what happened he would be very worry about Eve.

"Oh okay, um right Ahsoka before I forget. Senator Amidala is looking for you," said Lux remembering Padme is looking for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighs guessing this was going to happen sooner or later. "James, do you mind watching Anne for me?"

I nod my head as Ahsoka hands me Anne. "Remember, I'm here for you in case you need anything Ahsoka." Ahsoka nods her head and leaves the room just as the three leaders of each of the Knights of Mandalore came into the room. "Ah hell what do you guys want?"

"Sorry sir, but we wanted to let you know there's been an incident on Mandalore," said Whistler explaining a situation that occurred on Mandalore.

"Is my aunt okay?" I ask wondering if Aunt Satine is okay.

"She's fine, but its Maul, he escaped," said Saya explaining that Maul is gone.

I sigh in annoyance that Maul escaped from prison. "How?"

"He had help," said Tarrlok as he explains what happened on Mandalore.

_Outside the Jedi Temple (Normal pov)_

Outside the temple Marcus is seen helping set the bodies of the Jedi who died. The Knights of Mandalore helped set the bodies for the funeral the Jedi plan to have later today, but Marcus wanted to give a prayer to those who died, including the young who were shot down at such a young age.

Marcus recalls memories of him being forced into fighting and how many people he killed in those gladiator fights. Many of them were young slaves who were forced into the fight and Marcus still remembers the look of fear in their faces when he killed them. Marcus never wants anyone to go through what he did and hopes the younglings that survived don't suffer the same fate as the fallen Jedi.

Marcus feels someone placing their hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees its Ventress. "Are you okay?"

Marcus nods his head, "I'm fine. I just had a little flashback that's all."

Ventress kneels down and moves her hand under Marcus's chin. She moves his head towards hers and she can sense he is hurting. "I know what you went through and trust me the pain never goes away as easy as you hope it does. I didn't have anyone to help me get through this, but I'm here to help you so you don't carry this pain alone."

Marcus smiles and grabs Ventress's hand holding it in his big hands. "I don't want you to carry my pain or burden Ventress. I can carry this on my own, but I wouldn't mind carrying the pain you have gone through so you can be at peace."

"How about we carry each other's pain and suffering and help each other get pass them," said Ventress as she holds Marcus's hand and tries to smile.

Marcus smiles and leans towards Ventress. He then planted a kiss on her lips and strokes her cheek before breaking the kiss. "I would like that."

Ventress helps Marcus up on his feet. "Good, first let's go somewhere a little more private."

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

I walk over to find Padme while thinking of what I was going to say. I'm still not sure if I should tell her what happened to Anakin. It would upset her a lot, especially since she's pregnant. What is she going to do if she does find out? Can she help turn Anakin back the light or will this be too much for and the baby?

All these thoughts are running through my mind. I don't want to tell her, but I knew I had to. I already told Obi Wan who didn't take it well that Anakin turned to the dark side. He volunteered to tell Padme the truth, but I told him I should tell her. I'm close to her and I can help her if she needs my help. I probably should have let Obi Wan do it. That way I wouldn't have this over my head.

"Ahsoka hold up," I turn around and see Lux running towards me with Anne back in his arms. "I figure you would want some help explaining to Padme what happened."

"It's fine I can handle this and why do you have Anne?" I ask wondering why James isn't keeping an eye on her.

"Oh well he's having a meeting with the three leaders of the Knights of Mandalore and I guess she was getting a little fussy around them," explained Lux as he hands me Anne who relaxes when she is with me. "She was like that when you guys left. She couldn't sleep, kept crying for hours, and wouldn't stop for hours until after you guys contacted me that the fighting was over.

I look down at Anne and I can sense she is strong with the Force. I guess being the child of two Force wielding warriors I should have figured she would be born Force sensitive. "Well she's calm now and thanks for taking care of her."

Lux nods his head and smiles as he strokes Anne's cheek. "Ahsoka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I ask wondering what Lux wants to ask me.

I see Lux blushing and I can sense it involves Eve. "I've been thinking well you know Eve and I have been seeing each other for a long while now right?"

"Yeah I know," I said knowing they have been dating for months.

"Well, for a few weeks I have wanted to ask Eve something but I couldn't figure out how to say it," said Lux who is acting nervous and has his hand in his pocket.

"Lux, what is it?" I ask wondering what Lux wants to ask Eve.

Lux takes out a small box from his hand. I then realize what he wants to ask Eve. "Do you think she will say yes?"

I smile knowing what Lux has plan. "You're going to do it then?"

Lux nods his head. "Yes, I want to ask her, but I don't know how to do it."

"Don't worry, I'll help you in any way I can," I said wanting to help Lux pop the question to Eve.

Lux nods his head then looks behind me. "Hey look its Padme."

I gasp silently when I sense Padme approaching. I turn around and see her. "Damn."

"Hello you three, I'm so glad to see you're both okay," said Padme who hugs Lux and then hugs me. "How are you guys?"

I slowly nod my head and now I wasn't sure if I can tell her the truth. "We're fine, just a little tired, how are you feeling?"

"Well, the doctor says the babies are due any day now. I'm thankful for that," said Padme trying to smile, but knew being pregnant wasn't very fun.

"So um Padme do you know what happened here then?" asked Lux who hesitated to ask Padme how she is since he knows what Anakin did.

"Yes, the others told me and I still can't believe how it happened," said Padme who is still surprise how all this time the chancellor was a Sith Lord and was able to do all this damage. "Oh by the way Ahsoka do you mind if I talk to you? Alone."

I sigh knowing this was going to happen eventually. I just wish it didn't happen after I help Lux with his problem. "Oh okay um Lux go see Rose about this problem your having and she'll help you out too."

"Oh okay then well thank you Ahsoka." Lux bows his head to Padme then takes off to find Rose.

"So um what did you want to talk about Padme?" I ask trying to act like I'm okay and still trying to figure out how to tell her the truth about Anakin.

Padme approaches me and wraps her arms around me giving me a big hug. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I wish I could have done more to keep Anakin from turning. So you wouldn't have had to fight him and he wouldn't have done so many bad things."

"So you don't hate me for what I did?" I ask a little relief Padme isn't mad with me, but does she hate me for cutting Anakin's arms and legs off?

Padme breaks the hug and shakes her head softly. "You did what you had to do. I understand and I'm glad you didn't kill him. I just can't believe he did all of this just to try to save me."

"I know, I tried to convince him you weren't going to die, but he didn't believe me," I said knowing no matter what I said he wasn't going to believe me. "I would ask you to talk to him, but I don't want him to hurt you anymore than how you're already hurt."

"No Ahsoka, I need to confront Anakin and I need to know the truth from him," said Padme who tries to act brave, but Ahsoka can see she's scared of confronting Anakin. "Do you mind though coming with me to see him?"

I nod my head not wanting Padme to confront Anakin alone. "Come on."

As we head towards where Anakin is being kept we see Zatt running down the hall with Korra and Karra running after him. "Zatt wait! Tell us which one of us you like a lot!"

I sigh in annoyance at what the girls are doing. "This is not going to end well. Hey girls come here."

The twins run up to me and speak at the same time. "Yes Ahsoka?"

I hand the twins Anne who is still sleeping. "Keep an eye on Anne I have to show Padme something."

The girls smile and bow their heads. "Okay, bye Ahsoka and bye pregnant lady!"

The girls take off while I giggled at the name they gave to Padme who did not look amuse. "I cannot wait until I am no longer pregnant."

I pat Padme on the back knowing how she feels. "Me too Padme, me too."

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

Bo-Katan arrives to Mandalore with Sarah and her crew. They are approached by several guards who checked on the prison after the convict, Maul escaped from his prison. They explained that a hooded girl came in and killed 13 guards, wounded 3 others, and one is in critical condition. The other guards were knocked out by a sleeping gas that knocked the men instantly.

Bo-Katan was very disappointed in the guards for allowing a little girl to beat them so easily. Not only that these guards let her get away with Maul. Safe to say that Bo-Katan was in a very pissed off mood that Sarah had to step in to calm her down and tell the guards to find out who broke Maul out.

"Bo, you got to calm down. I know you're upset with Dragon being killed but you can't let out your anger on the guards," said Sarah as she does her best to calm Bo-Katan down.

"I'm not upset, I'm furious," said Bo-Katan who is angry with all that has happened.

"I know, but you can't blame James for what happened. It's Sidious's fault and he got what he deserved." said Sarah who figures Bo-Katan blames James for getting Dragon killed and Sidious for killing him.

"It's not James or Sidious I'm mad about. It's Dragon," said Bo-Katan admitting what was making her mad. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me and would be here with me when this is over. He lied to me again and broke his promise. I hate him I hate for what he did."

Sarah sees Bo-Katan crying and knows she doesn't hate Dragon. She's just mad that he left her and their son alone. Sarah wraps her arms around Bo-Katan who cries on Sarah's shoulders uncontrollably. Sarah tries her best to calm her friend who she also considers her like an older sister. She knows she's been through so much and hates to see her like this.

"I'm sorry for all you've been through and I know you hate what Dragon did. But you know he did what he had to do to save a life," said Sarah as she tries to help calm her friend. "He loves you and did this to make sure we live. If he didn't save James we wouldn't be here. He saved us all and died a hero. It hurts I know, but I promise we'll help you get through this."

Bo-Katan calms down and wipes away her tears as best she can. "I know I'm glad for what he did it's just I wish he lived long enough for me to tell him something. Something I wanted to let him know before he died. Now he'll never know."

"What is it? You can tell me," said Sarah wondering what Bo wanted to tell Dragon.

"I can't, it will only make James feel more guilty and hate himself for what happened," said Bo-Katan who didn't want to tell her friend the truth.

"Come on, tell me please," pleaded Sarah wanting to know what is this secret.

Bo-Katan sighs and knows Sarah won't stop until she knows. "All right, just promise me you won't say a damn word."

"I promise," said Sarah promising not to say a word.

Bo-Katan breathes in and out before finally telling her friend the truth. "All right, Sarah, I'm pregnant."

Sarah is shock by what Bo said and couldn't believe it. "Say what?"

"I'm pregnant, there now you know," said Bo-Katan explaining to her friend she is pregnant.

"Are you fucking nuts! Now you're going to make James feel even guiltier for what happened!" shouted Sarah who is shock that her friend is pregnant and knows how James will feel about this. He blames himself for Dragon's death and will feel guiltier for his death even though he didn't really kill him.

"Do you think I wanted to get pregnant? I didn't, but it happened and now I don't know what to do," said Bo who hates herself for believing she won't get pregnant again. "I don't hate James for what happened and I don't want him to know I'm pregnant since he'll be hurt. Still, I don't know if I can raise my baby alone without Dragon."

Sarah sighs and now feels guilty for making her friend feel bad. "You're not alone in this and I'm sure James will want to do everything in his power to make sure of that. Hell I bet he wouldn't mind you living with him and Ahsoka."

"Move in? Wait, what do you mean?" asked Bo wondering what Sarah meant.

Sarah sighs and decides to tell Bo the truth, since she'll need to know just like the others will too. "All right, but don't tell the others yet okay?"

Bo nods her head. "I promise, so what is it?"

Sarah knew this was not going to be pretty. "Okay, James is thinking of retiring."

_Outside the temple (Shaak Ti pov)_

I'm walking around what is left of the Jedi temple trying to clear my thoughts of everything that has happened. The Jedi Order took a great heavy loss last night. So many Jedi were killed by the very clones we fought alongside in this war for so many years. Hundreds of Jedi are dead, along with many civilian guards who stayed to help protect the Jedi temple.

So many lives were lost last night and it would have been worst if it wasn't for Ahsoka's friends. I never thought we would gain help from the Mandalorians, Barriss, Ventress, and Hondo. It was a strange night, but in some ways I'm not complaining. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here. We owe them everything for what they did.

I was surprise to see the twins afterwards and even more surprise to learn they knew I was their aunt, but didn't tell me since they were waiting for me to tell them. I'm happy to know they know the truth and that they decided they might consider staying, but want some changes to be made. I agreed to the changes and remember I should tell the council about this.

I rather say though the remaining council members since we lost almost all of them last night. The only council members that are left are Aayla Secura, Obi Wan Kenobi, myself, and Master Yoda. Quinlan Vos is another master who survived, but wasn't part of the council. We agreed to have Cin Drallig, Quinlan Vos, and Rahm join our ranks while making Drallig's apprentice Serra a Knight. As for Kazdan Paratus, we wanted to have him join the council but he disappeared and we can't seem to find him.

"Shaak Ti," I turn around and see Aayla Secura approaching me. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Aayla, I'm fine. Exhausted, I didn't get much sleep," I said knowing I didn't get any chance to sleep. "How about you?"

"Same here," said Aayla who also didn't get much sleep, especially after she got back from Felucia. "I still can't believe all this happened and we didn't see it coming."

"The dark side of the Force clouded our sight and prevented us from seeing the truth," I said knowing that not even Master Yoda could have seen this coming. "We should thank Ahsoka and her friends for their help. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here talking."

Aayla nods her head giving thanks to Ahsoka and her friend's help for all they did. "I heard Obi Wan and Master Yoda have given Ahsoka and her friends a full pardon. Do you think we should ask her, Barriss, and perhaps Ventress to join us?"

I smile knowing that probably won't happen. "We could, but I think we know their answers."

Aayla nods her head in agreement. "I know, still I'm sure we can tell them the doors will always be open to them if they want to come back. As for Ventress, well I'm not sure."

I receive a message from Obi Wan through my com-link asking for me and Aayla to get together for a meeting. "Looks like we're going to find out what we're going to do now."

Aayla nods her head and follows Shaak Ti. "What do you think we're going to do now?"

"I don't know, but I do have some ideas in mind," I said deciding that once we do have the meeting I will run by the ideas to the council about what the twins asked me to ask the council.

_Lower Levels (Normal pov)_

Deep below in the Jedi temple is the holding cells where the Jedi placed Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader inside one of their cells. The prison cell is guarded by four Knights of Mandalore who were asked to keep an eye on the former Jedi Knight since many of the temple guards were killed during Order 66.

Vader was given medical attention despite what he did, but is wearing a Force collar to keep him from using the Force. Vader hasn't said a word since they put him in his cell. Still, the knights are given orders not to lower their guards near him since they know even with his missing limbs gone Vader can still use the Force. The Knights of Mandalore aren't sure how that is possible, but then again with the Jedi anything is possible.

Ahsoka and Padme arrive to the holding cell where they approach the knights. "We came to speak with the prisoner."

The Knights of Mandalore allow the two women to pass through, but kept their guard up in case Vader tries something. As they enter the room they see Captain Rex with another Knight of Mandalore guard.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka wondering why Rex is here.

Rex approaches Ahsoka and Padme. "I was asked to keep an eye on Vader by some woman name Rose. I guess she figured since I helped you guys and I know Skywalker that I would be good to keep an eye on him."

"Oh I see well good to see your okay Rex," said Ahsoka glad her friend is okay especially when she saw his arm is healed from where he got hit.

Rex nods his head and turns to Padme. "Senator Amidala, you sure you want to be here?"

Padme nods her head. "I have to talk to him."

"Okay, if you guys need us we'll be here," said Rex as he motions to the other guard to move away from Vader's prison cell.

Ahsoka moves to the cell when Padme stops her. "Ahsoka, stay here let me try talking to him first."

"Are you sure?" asked Ahsoka not sure about letting Padme speak with Anakin alone.

"I'm sure," Ahsoka decides to respect Padme's wishes and allow the senator to speak with her husband.

Padme approaches Anakin's cell and can see he was missing his four limps. Despite not being a Jedi, Padme can still feel something from whoever she meets. As she approaches the cell she can feel a lot of hatred, anger, and rage. Padme wish this wasn't Anakin and this is someone else. However, as she is inches from the cell ray shields she sees the figure in the room looking up at her, and she can see it's indeed Anakin.

"Padme? Is that you?" asked Anakin in a confuse tone unsure if what he is seeing is Padme.

"It's me Ani I'm here," said Padme trying her best to smile, but only could form a small one.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay. I was worried you were going into birth and I wasn't there to save you," said Anakin who still believes Padme will die giving birth.

"Ani, I told you I'm not going to die and the baby isn't going to die either," said Padme trying to convince Anakin she won't die giving birth.

"I know you won't because I will make sure it doesn't happen," said Anakin until he sees Ahsoka behind Padme and speaks in a dark tone. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I asked her to bring me here after her friends told me everything you did and who the chancellor really was," said Padme explaining why Ahsoka was with her and how she knows everything. "She told me you turned to the dark side, she told me you betrayed the Jedi, and she told me how you tried to exterminate them. Ani, why? Why would you do this?"

"I did it for you Padme," said Anakin giving Padme his reason for what he did. "I knew my love wasn't enough to keep you alive. I needed power and I found it in the dark side. I came close to achieve that power until _she_ruined it."

Anakin pointed angrily at Ahsoka who didn't react or say anything. She knew it was pointless. She knew there was no point in arguing with Anakin. Padme's reaction though was different than Ahsoka's reaction. Padme shakes her head in disappointment. Padme is disappointed in how Anakin didn't listen to her and listened to someone else who used him to do terrible things.

"She didn't ruin anything, you did Ani. You turned your back on the Jedi, committed treason, and tried to murder children," said Padme keeping herself from yelling at Anakin. "When Ahsoka told me what you did I didn't believe it because I thought I knew you. I was wrong, I didn't want to be wrong, but I was."

"Padme, I was trying to save you and the baby from dying. I would have built us a new empire that would keep us safe and we would rule our empire together," said Anakin who still believes his way would have saved his family.

"No Ani, we would have survived, and we would have been together," said Padme who feels small tears forming in her eyes. She wipes away her tears so Anakin wouldn't see it. She didn't even bother telling him it's not one baby, but twins. She didn't want to tell him, how can she?

"Being together wouldn't have kept death from taking you, my new powers would have saved you," said Anakin who believes his powers would have saved Padme from dying.

Padme shakes her head slowly. "I wasn't going to die Anakin. Why didn't you believe me when I said I would be okay and wouldn't die of childbirth? Why did you trust a Sith Lord instead of me your wife? Why Ani? Why?"

Anakin stares at Padme who can see his eyes are yellow and red. They weren't the blue eyes he once had and instead of seeing the gentle soul she saw in him when he was little. All she saw was anger, rage, and hatred.

"Padme, I did what I had to do to protect you, and if you don't get me out of here you will die," said Anakin who still believes Padme will die giving birth.

"No," said Padme refusing to free Anakin. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me and will kill innocent lives. I can't Ani. I love you, but I can't free you."

Anakin growls in anger and turns to Ahsoka. "You turned her against me. I won't let you take her from me!" Anakin gets up and decides the shock from the force collar he manages to use the Force to grab Padme to choke her, but Ahsoka stops him using the Force to send him towards the wall.

"Guards!" Rex and the other guard take Padme away out of the room, while Ahsoka confronts Anakin. "You were going to hurt her weren't you? You're pregnant wife. You were going to hurt her just because she knew the truth? What is wrong with you?"

"You turned her against me. Just like the Jedi and you turned against me," said Anakin who struggles to get up, but the voltage on the shock collar increased. "I won't let you take my family away from me Ahsoka. I will stop you."

"You turned them against you Anakin," said Ahsoka in an aggressive tone. "You betrayed everyone who was your friends or looked up to you as a hero. Just like me. I won't let you hurt Padme or the baby."

"If you don't let me out of here she will die. Do you want her to die Ahsoka? Do you want-" Ahsoka uses the Force to send Anakin to the wall again knocking him out.

"If I let you out you will be the death of her," said Ahsoka who walks towards the door, but turns her head back to have one last look at her former master. "Goodbye Anakin, I hope you will one day redeem yourself like Barriss did."

Ahsoka leaves the room and sees Padme resting against the wall with the guards nowhere to be seen except for Rex, "Um Rex, where are the guards?"

"I send them to get help," said Rex while Ahsoka looks on confuse until she sees a puddle of water on the floor. She sees it came from Padme and realizes what is wrong.

"Padme are you?" Padme shakes her head slowly causing Ahsoka to panic. "Crap, okay no time for the guards we have to go like now!"

_Meanwhile (Barriss's pov)_

I finished placing the final body of the fallen Jedi on the ground next to the others. The ceremony will begin in sunset and I have been given permission to be here when we do cremate the bodies. The last body to be brought is my former master's body, Master Luminara. I place my hand near her face and shed some tears.

I knew she didn't form attachments towards me, but I did for her. I looked up to her, saw her as my friend, and I was very lucky to have a mentor like her. I just wish she was alive now. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry for betraying the Jedi and for using all she taught me to turn against everyone.

"I'm so sorry master. I'm sorry for using everything you taught me and tarnishing it," I wipe my tears away and continue staring at my master's body. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just hope you can forgive me for all I did."

I then feel someone wrapping their arms around me. I look up and see its Adam who is hugging me. "I'm sure wherever she is she has forgiven you. I know we have."

I wipe away my tears and smile at Adam. We get up and I return the hug placing my head against his chest. "I still keep getting looks from so many people for what I did. I sometimes wonder if I should have stayed where I was in prison instead of leaving."

"If you had stayed you would have been dead and Anne would have died," said Adam as he lifts Barriss's face up and kisses her on the forehead. "We're happy that you came with us and so am I because then I wouldn't have fallen for you."

I begin to blush and place my head against Adam's chest again. "I love you too, but I told you before you deserve someone who isn't a murder."

Adam then did something that caused Barriss to yelp. He picks her up bridal style and kisses her on the lips. After a minute kissing he breaks the kiss and smiles at a dark green skin Barriss. "You help save many lives today. You're not a murder, you're a hero, and nothing will stop me from loving you."

I couldn't help but smile and then I did something I didn't expect to do. I move my head forward and kiss Adam on the lips. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't move my head. I then felt Adam return the kiss and I decided to screw it. I'm not a Jedi anymore, so I don't need to restrain myself. I move my hands around Adam's head and deepen our kiss.

We soon broke the kiss a few minutes later and we both smile. "Thank you Adam and about that date…I accept."

"Well then let's get going before the funeral," said Adam as he carries Barriss off for their date.

_(Normal pov)_

Unbeknownst to Barriss and Adam someone was watching them nearby. It was Barriss's former mentor, Luminara Unduli. She was nearby in spirit form under a tree watching her former student being carried away by Adam. Luminara was happy to see her former apprentice and smiles when she heard what Barriss said.

Luminara is proud that Barriss not only redeemed herself, but used all she learned to help protect the younglings. She is also happy to see that Barriss is happy. She always thought love and attachments would lead someone to the dark side. But after seeing how happy Barriss is, Luminara realizes that perhaps the rules are wrong, and is glad her former apprentice has found peace.

"Goodbye Barriss and I forgive you," said Luminara who forgives her former apprentice before disappearing.

_Council Chamber (Shaak Ti's pov)_

Aayla Secura and I arrived to the meeting where we see the other masters are waiting for us. Master Yoda, Kenobi, Rahm Kota, and Cin Drallig all are seated and have been waiting for us to arrive. Quinlan decided not to come to the meeting in person since he was busy taking care of his wife and new son, which he failed to mention to us, especially when the wife was once working for the Separatist.

We couldn't believe not only did we not know Quinlan was in love, but also was married, and has a son. Then again we didn't know Skywalker was married and got Padme pregnant. Nor did we know Ahsoka was dating James for months before we kicked her out after she was framed for murder. If the past Jedi knew how bad we were doing they would be very disappointed in us.

I look around and see how many empty seats there are. I forgot how many of the council members we lost. Master Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara, so many others, but I can sense Aayla was hurting when she looked over at the seat where Kit Fisto sat. I knew those two were in love once, but I thought those feelings were gone. I guess you can't make love go away.

"Now that we're all here let's get this meeting started," said Cin Drallig as Aayla and I sat down in our seats. "Before the Clone Wars began I came here with my former student. We looked around and saw many great masters who earned their spots here to join the council. I look around now and I see, how far we have fallen because of our mistakes."

Master Yoda nods his head in agreement. "Allowed ourselves to believe the Order would not fall like it did long ago. Wrong were we to believe that we that."

"Now there's only 7 council members, at least 15 Knights, and 60 younglings left in the order," said Obi Wan who couldn't believe how many they lost in this attack.

"All because we allowed our arrogance and our rules to blind us to the truth," said Rahm Kota who never spoke much in front of the council, but now that he is part of the council he sees his chance to speak more. "We've allowed ourselves to believe the Sith would never rise again, but look what happened. Our rules caused Skywalker to hide his marriage from us out of fear and we've allowed Sidious to use us in his game. Now because of this we've lost so many of our own and the only reason we're alive is because of someone who we considered our enemy."

"So, what do we do then?" asked Aayla Secura wondering what we're going to do.

"Remain imprison Skywalker must remain," said Master Yoda deciding what to do with Anakin Skywalker.

"Must we?" asked Obi Wan not liking what we've decided on his former apprentice. "Quinlan came back from the dark side. Why can't we try with Anakin?"

"Obi Wan, he killed many Jedi, and even some younglings," I said knowing Obi Wan cares for Anakin, but we knew setting him free is not the answer. "He is a threat and we need to keep him from escaping."

"I agree," said Cin Drallig who agrees with me. "I just got information from the guards that he tried to harm his wife Padme. Ahsoka Tano took her to see Skywalker to try to bring him out of the darkness, she failed."

Obi Wan sighs in disappointment and places his hand against his face. "Is she okay?"

Cin Drallig nods his head. "Ahsoka Tano took her to get some rest. Speaking of which, I still don't like how we've decided to pardon Ahsoka, Barriss, and Ventress for what they did."

"They deserve it after risking their lives and their friends lives to save us," I said since I'm glad they saved us since I can't imagine how things would have been if we didn't have them to help us.

"I agree," said Aayla Secura who is thankful that Ahsoka's friends saved them. "If it wasn't for them we would all be dead and so would the younglings."

"I know that, but let's not forget Ventress killed many of our own during the war as did Barriss, and it was Ahsoka who broke Barriss out of her prison cell," said Cin Drallig who did not approve of Obi Wan and Master Yoda for letting these three go without being punished.

"Agree you may not, but it does not matter," said Master Yoda knowing it doesn't matter if Cin Drallig agrees with what they decided on Ahsoka and her friends. "It was Ahsoka who defeated her former master she did. It was Barriss who protected the younglings she did. And it was Ventress who saved you during the fighting she did."

Cin Drallig sighs and nods his head. During the fighting Ventress saved him while he was resting. "I suppose you're right, still have they decided to stay here with us?"

"No," I said knowing what they're decision is. "Ahsoka told me she will be living somewhere else with her husband. Barriss told us she will be leaving as well to become a doctor. Ventress, well I'm not sure where she will be going, but I heard somewhere away from Coruscant."

"So what do we do?" asked Rahm Kota knowing they need more Knights.

"Perhaps, we can take in some younglings and begin training them as padawans," said Aayla Secura who suggests we take in new students.

"But we no longer need to take in students," said Obi Wan knowing as masters they no longer need to take in apprentices.

"Perhaps, but perhaps change the rules we can," said Master Yoda knowing what Shaak Ti was thinking. "Make changes you think we should Master Shaak Ti?"

I turn to Master Yoda not surprise he knew what I was guessing. I nod my head and turn to the others. "I have some things in mind we need to change. Otherwise what happened today will repeat itself in the future."

Before I could tell the others what I wanted to say the hologram form of Quinlan Vos appeared. "Sorry to interrupt the meeting, but I thought this is important."

"What is it?" asked Obi Wan wondering what Quinlan has to say.

"A ship landed on Kashyyyk a few minutes ago and according to the pilot he was flying around the outer rim on a job from a friend of his when he spotted something," said Quinlan as he explains to the council what he found. "He found small remains of what looked like to be hundreds of Republic ships."

Quinlan send us the location where the ships were found and we knew there was no record of any ships being sent to that location. At least in our database we have no records of any ships there. "Where there any survivors?"

"Just three, two died while in surgery, and the other part of his body is gone but is alive," said Quinlan who sounds amazed. "All he could tell us is it was some kind of large dark ship that shot bright light at them before blacking out."

I turn to the other council members who look concern. Master Yoda was the first to speak after a minute of silence in the room. "Who survived?"

Quinlan nods his head and tells the council who survived, "Its Tarkin."

_War Room (Rose's pov)_

I'm in what is left of the war room with Serenity and Damien in my arms. Eve is doing an inspection to see the damage in the room and if there is a way to clean up the mess without anything falling down on us. Many of the rooms in the temple fell in due to the damage the temple suffered from many explosions.

Most of the damage was caused from the clones, but some from my husband. I swear those bombs are going to be the death of him, mark my words. "So Eve, how's it looking?"

"Looks like everything is okay, I still need to check on the other rooms," said Eve who still has many rooms to inspect. "Is Lux here yet?"

"I think so," I said as I can see the look on Eve's face wanting to see her Lux. "If you take care of the kids then you can go see him."

Eve smiles and takes the kids. "Oh thank you Rose you're the best."

"Yes I know I am," I said knowing how awesome I am. I see Eve taking off fast while I decided to continue inspecting the area.

As I remove part of the destroyed computer panels away I see Katooni is on the floor sleeping with Petro sleeping on her lap. I smile seeing this since it's cute. I take out a camera I brought with me to take pictures of the damages in the temple. Then I took several pictures of Katooni and Petro sleeping. I am going to definitely show my friends all of this and to the young kids when they wake up.

Katooni begins to wake up and rub her eyes away. Katooni looks up and sees Rose. "Oh, hi Rose, what time is it?"

"It's 10 in the morning and I take it you slept well?" I said pointing to Petro on her lap.

Katooni sees this and begins to blush. "Um I can explain this."

I giggle and kneel down to pat her on her head. "It's okay Katooni. I think it's nice that you let him sleep on your lap. I know you two had a long night along with the other younglings huh?"

Katooni nods her head. "Yes, many of us couldn't sleep, especially the younger kids. Petro and I managed to get some to fall asleep, but it took a long time to do it."

"Well, I'm proud of you two and the other younglings. You guys helped Barriss a lot, especially after she got shot. You guys are going to be great Jedi," I said knowing these Katooni along with her friends will become amazing Jedi.

"Thank you Rose, what are they going to do with the clones?" asked Katooni wondering what will happen to the clone army.

"Well, the ones involve in the attack will be arrested and be locked up for their crimes. The others well I'm not sure, but hopefully they find a good solution for this," I said wondering what Bail Organa _is_ going to do with the remaining army.

"Hey! We need some help here!" Katooni and I hear Ahsoka's voice outside the room. When we went to go check on the noises we also hear a loud yell that sounds like Padme.

We leave the room to see Padme on the floor with Ahsoka and Captain Rex trying to help her up. "Ahsoka, what is going on?"

"Is Senator Amidala okay?" asked Katooni wondering what is wrong with Padme.

"Not really, she's going into labor," said Ahsoka explaining what is going on.

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Outside the Jedi temple there is an old homeless human who has been sleeping outside the temple for weeks now. The clones during Order 66 saw him, but never saw him as a threat since all he does is sleep, eat, and talks to himself. The old man is wearing many different coats that cover his body, the old man's beard is gone, and he still has his cart with him.

He then hears a loud yelling coming from the Jedi temple. "SHE'S GOING INTO WHAT!"

The old man wakes up and looks around then mutters back to sleep. "Damn crazy kids these days."

**Yes, I brought the old man back because I thought it would be nice to bring him back for one more gag. Also in case you don't know who this character is he appeared in chapter 21 outside the diner of Dex and then in chapter 41 outside an abandon factory after Ahsoka left the Jedi temple.**

**Tarkin survived whatever attacked him. Shaak Ti wants to change the rules. Ahsoka is taking Padme who is going into labor. Barriss and Ventress have found love. The twins are looking for love and James has been forgiven, but I'm sure he still blames himself for what happened to his friend Dragon. How will the final chapter end and will Padme really survive giving birth to the babies? Find out next time in the final Outlaws chapter.**

**Thanks to TheXman99 and a good friend of mine for their help on looking over the chapter and to Blitzkrieger for the help on going over the ideas for this story. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews again I appreciate it everyone. We are closing in on getting 400 reviews for this story. Thanks a lot guys I appreciate all you have done for supporting this story. Now then please leave reviews on the chapter and let me know what you think of it. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, so be safe, take care, and goodbye.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Finally we have made it to the final chapter of this story. It's been a long road, but I'm glad we made it here. We will see how things will end and what will be the future of the Outlaws. I'm going to make sure this story goes out well and I hope many of you will like how this story ends.**

**I think we should get started now since I'm sure many aren't reading this. Now let's begin with the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars just my OC. All right folks let's begin before the fireworks go off. Oh yeah today is the 4th of July and I'm going to light up some fireworks. So enjoy the chapter everyone and let's see what our heroes are going to do now that the fighting is over.**

**The End?**

_Jedi Temple (James's pov)_

I decided to go for a nice walk since I need it. I can't stand being in the infirmary on the ship without doing anything. It was soooo boring. I'm glad Marcus is busy with Ventress and Barriss is out on a date with Adam. I don't have to worry about them trying to get me to rest up in bed. As I walk around I pass by some Jedi who look exhausted from all they went through. I can't blame them.

Many have been in the Clone Wars, while others like the younglings they never have seen fighting before. Hell, I doubt many of them have been involve in the violence they went through yesterday. I just hope these kids get the help they'll need otherwise this might come back to haunt them in a bad way. No one, not even a child should see the kinds of horrors they saw last night. How the very clones the Jedi fought alongside with and how all their friends got shot down right before their eyes.

I walked pass the mess hall where I see Hondo drinking, while his men are all passed out. I guess they celebrated a bit too much after the fighting ended. I walk towards Hondo to have a word with him. "Having fun Hondo?"

Hondo begins to laugh while wiping away his drink from his face. "James my boy how are you? I didn't expect to see you up and about after the fighting you went through last night."

"And I didn't expect you to be not passed out from all that drinking," I said surprise to see Hondo is not passed out. "By the way Hondo, thanks for helping out. The others didn't think you would come to help us."

"Well I did it partly for the money you promised me," said Hondo remembering the deal James made him about paying him a lot of money to help. "But the other part of me wanted to help you since I knew your dad would want me to…but I think it was mostly about the money and getting pardon for my past crimes."

I smile at Hondo knowing he did this mostly for helping us not for the money. "Thanks Hondo, so what are you and your merry band of pirates? What is next for the great pirate Hondo?"

"Well, I decided with the money you are sending me I will probably retire," said Hondo who removes his hat and sounds sad that he will be retiring, but then begins to laugh. "Nah, I'm going to continue doing what I love doing and that's be a pirate, and more."

"What do you mean more?" I ask wondering what Hondo means by what he said.

"Well I heard Sarah killed off much of the Hutts and is planning on taking out Jabba the Hutt," said Hondo remembering what Sarah told him before the battle. "I am thinking there will be plenty of people trying to become the new crime lords with the Hutts gone. So I made a deal with Sarah that if she helps me take out the competition then I will rule the criminal underworld and keep criminals from coming after all of you guys."

"There's a problem Hondo, many won't consider you a serious threat," I said trying not to sound harsh, but I know many criminals don't take Hondo very seriously.

"Ah that is why I may have caused some rumors to spread that I took down the clone army and took down two Sith lords," said Hondo explaining what he did.

"Um do you honestly believe people will buy that?" I ask unsure if this idea will actually work.

"Oh they will, especially since Sarah will make sure people believe it," said Hondo knowing people will believe this whole thing thanks to Sarah who can convince a lot of people.

"Fine well just keep out of trouble," I said not wanting Hondo to get hurt or killed.

"I will, you be careful too James. I hope the decision you made is the one you want to make," said Hondo who knows what James is going to do.

I nod my head knowing it's the right call. "It is, for me, my family, and my friends."

Hondo sighs and then extends his hand. "Well, best of luck to you then my boy."

I smile and shake his hands. "I will, thanks Hondo and take care."

Hondo nods his head then walks back to the mess hall to get his men. I decided to continue walking and look for Ahsoka. **I wonder what Ahsoka is doing right now.**

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

Its official this is the worst day of my life. Worst than last night, this is the worst. I went from saving the galaxy from the clone army, Darth Sidious, and my master to now being in a room with my friend Padme who is going into labor. Why now of all days? The babies picked a very bad day to want to come out of their mother.

Rose is trying to call Barriss and Marcus to get them to help us with Padme. Many of the medical droids got destroyed during the fighting. Katooni went to get some water and a towel to help Padme, but I can tell she is scared. She has never seen a woman giving birth before and can sense Padme is in a lot of pain. Rose, Rex, and I got Padme in the infirmary which is empty, and then we set her down on one of the beds that wasn't destroyed.

"Damn it, why of all days did this have to happen?" said Rose who is trying to contact Marcus and Barriss to help them, but neither one is responding. "They're not answering their calls."

"So what do we do then?" I ask wondering what we can do to help Padme.

"I don't know, but whatever you guys do just please hurry!" shouted Padme who is in a lot of pain as the contractions have started.

"Should I call for some medics to come and help?" asked Rex who is a little uncomfortable with Padme going into labor since he never experience something like this before.

"Should I go ask one of the masters for help?" asked Katooni who thinks the Jedi Masters can help us.

"No time, it looks like we're going to have to deliver the babies," said Rose who suggests what we have to do, which I did not like.

"What? Rose we can't, I don't know how to deliver a baby," I said not wanting to help deliver the babies.

"I do, I've delivered plenty of babies before so I can do this, said Rose confident she can help deliver Padme's babies.

"That is different, Padme is not an animal and you've never learned how to properly deliver non-animal babies," I said knowing Rose has no experience is deliver babies that aren't animals.

"You got a better idea!" Rose shouted at me knowing we don't have any choice. She's right, Padme needs us and we have to help deliver the babies. "Now then, Ahsoka stay here with Padme she's going to need support, Rex go find Barriss and Marcus they should be around here somewhere, and when Katooni comes back tell her to leave the room so she doesn't have to see this. I'm going to sanitize my hands."

Rose and Rex left the room leaving me alone with Padme who is breathing heavily. I held Padme's hand and I can sense she is in a lot of pain. I know the feeling. The pain I felt giving birth is worse than getting shot by a blaster, getting hit by Force lightning, or listen to Binks talk nonstop. All painful, but giving birth to Anne is worse than any of those things.

"Ah-Ahsoka, I don't think I can d-do this," said Padme who is having a hard time talking with the pain she is going through.

"Padme, it's going to be okay. We're going to help you," I said trying to keep Padme calm and reassure her all will be okay. "Here let's talk about something else like um…did you come up with any names for the babies?"

Padme tried to laugh, but couldn't due to the pain. "Le-Leia if one is a girl, Lu-Luke if th-the other is a b-boy."

"What if it's either girls or both boys?" I ask trying to help Padme focus on something else besides the pain.

"If it's b-both girls Leia and Shmi a-after An-Anakin's mom, as for boys I-I'm not sure o-on the se-second name." Padme begins to breathe in and out fast, while trying to answer. "Wh-what are you go-going to do no-now that the war is over?"

I hesitated for a second, but I knew I would have to tell someone about this. James and I talked about this, but we never told the others the truth, except Sarah. I figure it would be okay to tell Padme. "Well, James and I have been thinking of settling down. Retire and live somewhere nice to raise our children."

I can see Padme smiling and I can tell she likes what we're planning on doing. "Th-that's nice, ha-have you to-told the others?"

"Not yet," I said knowing we needed to wait to tell the others the truth.

Rose came back wearing rubber gloves and an apron. "All right, Padme you ready to get the babies out of you?" Padme nods her head, while breathing heavily. Rose removes Padme's pants and places a blanket over her lower waist. "Padme, when I say push you push as hard as you can okay?"

Padme nods her head, but looks scared. I held her hand tightly and I smile at her trying to reassure her she'll be okay. "I'm here Padme I'll help you get through this."

Padme returns the smile and nods her head. "Thank you Ahsoka."

"Push girl push!" shouted Rose as Padme begins to push.

"I got the wet towels now wha…" Katooni sees what is going on and passes out.

"Son of a…" I use the Force to close the door so that no one comes in and passes out like Katooni did. **I just hope she doesn't get traumatized by what she saw.**

_Outside the temple (Normal pov)_

Korra and Karra are outside the entrance of the Jedi temple sitting on what is left of the stairs that Eric blew up. Eric is nearby checking to see if he left any bombs left around the temple. The twins are busy throwing rocks sad when Zatt told them he wasn't interested in either girl, but does want to continue being friends with them. The girls although disappointed Zatt didn't like them, they had a feeling though he liked someone else. They don't know who it is, but as long as Zatt is happy they'll be okay with it.

"I thought Zatt would say yes to me," said Korra disappointed that Zatt said no to her.

"Me too, at least now though we don't have to fight over him," said Karra who is happy that she doesn't have to fight with her sister for Zatt.

Korra smiles and hugs her sister. "That's true, I didn't like fighting with you sis."

Karra returns the hug. "Me too, I like spending time with you sis."

Eric smiles seeing how well the twins are getting along and sighs in sadness when he remembers what Rose told him. "How are they?"

Eric turns around and sees Jedi Master Shaak Ti coming out of the temple. "They're fine, just a little sad. But they're still young they'll find love again."

Shaak Ti nods her head and smiles seeing how well the girls get along. "Thank you for keeping them safe. I'm thankful for all you and your friends did."

Eric smiles and shakes his head. "No need to thank us. We help a lot of people because it's the right thing to do. We're glad we met the girls and are going to miss them."

Shaak Ti can sense Eric knows what the girls told her after the battle. "I know they'll miss you guys. I talked to the council about the changes we need to make. They agreed and also agreed to let me train the girls as my padawans."

"Good, thank you Master Shaak Ti," said Eric glad that the Jedi master managed to convince the council to change the rules so the twins can stay with their aunt. "Good luck with them though. They can be a handful."

Shaak Ti laughs and nods her head. "I know, they told me a lot of the stuff they did with you guys. I'll be fine though."

"Keep telling yourself that," said Eric as he walks over to the twins. "Hey, I'm going to talk to James. You two want to tell him now or later?"

"We'll tell him later," said the twins at the same time.

"All right then, I'll see you two munchkins later," said Eric as he takes off to go look for James.

_Infirmary (Ahsoka's pov)_

"It's okay Padme, its over," I handed Padme her two babies after Padme gave birth to the last baby.

I'm so glad we got through the pregnancy without any incident. Rose helped deliver the babies while I kept Padme calm while she worked on giving birth to her two children. The first one is a girl, Leia, and the other is a boy, Luke. I was a little scared that Padme wasn't going to make it, but I'm happy to know her and the babies made it. If only Anakin had just listened to us then he would have been here to see his children come into this world.

"They're beautiful," said Padme as she holds her babies who are covered in blankets.

"They are," said Rose as she washes her hand, while Katooni looks at the two babies.

Katooni looks on curious after waking up from fainting. She woke up just as Rose finished cleaning the babies and handing them over to Padme. Katooni looks at the babies with much curiosity. She has never seen babies before and how they are born. She may have may fainted during the first part of the birth, but she figures how the rest went, and hopes not to experience it anytime soon.

"They are so little, what are their names?" asked Katooni as she gets a better look at the babies.

"They're names are Luke and Leia," said Padme softly as holds her babies close.

"Are you going to give them Anakin's last name?" I asked wondering if they're last names will be Skywalker or Amidala.

Padme smiles towards me and nods her head softly. "I know he did many bad things, but it wouldn't feel right not to give them his last name."

I remembered what James told me a few days ago and after what happened to Padme I knew what we will do. "Hey Rose, do you mind if I talk to Padme alone?"

Rose nods her head knowing what we're going to talk about. "Sure, I need to go find Steela anyways and thank her for her help. Come on Katooni."

Katooni nods her head and leaves with Rose. I lock the door and sit next to Padme. "Padme, what are you going to do now that you're a mother? Are you going to continue being a senator?"

Padme sighs and knew someone would ask her that question eventually. She knew many wanted to ask her that question, but no one asked. "Anakin and I planned to leave once the war is over so we can raise our children together. Now that he's in jail I guess I'll head back home and try to raise the children."

"Alone? What about your family? What about your job?" I ask not wanting Padme to give up being a senator since many people look up to her.

Padme smiles and places her hand on my hand. "I know my family will try to help me raise the babies and my new job is to raise my children. I will miss being a senator, but I have to do what is right to keep my children safe. What about you and James? What are you two going to do?"

I knew Padme would eventually ask me that. Rose knows and I'm pretty sure the whole crew knows. So I guess I better tell her what James and I are planning. "James decided once Sidious is defeated that he will retire. He loves his job, but like you he wants to work on raising our daughter, and being a father. After Dragon died he is planning on asking Bo Katan if she wants to live with us so we can help her raise her child."

"Did she agree?" asked Padme wondering what Bo's decision is.

"She agreed, but after what happened on Mandalore we realize it's not safe to live there," I said concern that whoever broke Maul out will come back and could try to harm our children.

"I see, does the crew know?" asked Padme curious to know if James has told the crew and how they will react to this decision.

I shake my head knowing the crew don't know, at least not all of them. "Rose knows, but she promised me she won't tell anyone."

Padme looks surprise that they haven't told the crew yet. "Do you think they'll take it well? If so what are they going to do?"

I remember what the crew wanted to do when they did retire from a life of crime. "Barriss wants to live with Adam on Onderon along with Eve and Lux. Marcus wants to live on Tatooine to become a doctor for the people there, while Ventress is going to live with him, and be a bounty hunter."

Padme laughs softly guessing that Ventress was going to continue being a bounty hunter. "I'm happy for Lux having someone. I'm still surprise it's with someone like Eve."

I nod my head in agreement and laugh a little. "Yeah, but I'm happy for Eve she deserved to find love."

"So what about the others?" asked Padme wanting to know more of the plans the rest of the crew have in store.

"Kane wants to live here on Coruscant. Dex owns a diner and is going to give it to Kane when he retires," I said a little disappointed Kane is staying on Coruscant. I'll miss his delicious food. "Rose wants to Mandalore where she'll help Sarah run the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch. Eric agreed to help out by making the weapons. My concern is he'll blow up the planet on his first day on the job."

Padme smiles and is glad on what Rose is going to do. "And the twins?"

I sigh in sadness knowing what the twins want to do. "They're staying in the Jedi temple. With the rules being changed they want to stay here with their aunt and their friends. We can't force them to leave and we know they'll be safe here now that the war is over."

"You're not staying in the temple are you?" asked Padme figuring what James and I have plan.

I shake my head softly and I explain what we got plan. "Padme, I know you can handle taking care of your children alone, but I don't want you to. I want to help and I want to make sure you along with the children are kept safe from people who will want to harm you three. So we decided if your okay with this, but we would like to live on Naboo with you to help you raise the children."

Padme smiles and doesn't look surprise with what I said. "I assume James want Bo to live on Naboo too?"

I nod my head knowing James will want Bo-Katan and her son to live on Naboo with us. "Is it okay?"

Padme nods her head and hugs me with one arm. "I would like that, a lot." I return the hug and I'm glad Padme is okay with us living with her. "By the way, would you and James like to be the godparents of the twins?"

I break the hug and look surprise with what Padme offered. I look down at the kids and smile gently. "Yes, it will be our honor to be the godparents."

Padme smiles and we hug again. I wish Anakin didn't turn to the dark side. He would have loved to share this moment with us. I hear the door opening and I see it's James who looks surprise when he sees the twins. "Um did I miss something?"

_(Normal pov)_

Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda walk down the hallway of the Jedi temple seeing much of the temple was damaged during the fighting last night. Both Jedi see many of their fallen comrades being taken outside so they can be given a proper ceremony. They see the Knights of Mandalore rounding up the last dead bodies of the clone troopers who were involved in Order 66.

Obi Wan is disappointed in many of these soldiers, especially those who he fought alongside with for years. He knows the senate is going to talk about what they are going to do with the rest of the Clone Army, but he assumes the senate will keep the clones arrive, and will get rid of Order 66 along with any other order that involves killing the Jedi or go rogue. The Jedi also arrested the clones who went through with Order 66 and kept them somewhere secure until the senate comes to a decision.

What disappointed Kenobi the most is what his former apprentice and friend Anakin did. When he heard the news Anakin turned to the dark side and tried to massacre the Jedi Obi Wan didn't think it was true. He couldn't, but when he talked to Ahsoka before returning to Coruscant he knew it had to be true. He could see the look of disappointment and sadness in Ahsoka's eyes. He knew she must have confronted Anakin or rather as he calls himself now Vader during the fight in the temple.

Obi Wan wish he was there to keep Anakin from turning then maybe he wouldn't have become a Sith. It didn't matter now, what did matter is his future. The council agreed to lock Vader up so he couldn't do anymore harm. Kenobi asked the council to speak with Vader to see if he can turn him back to Anakin, but after hearing what he tried to do to Padme the council decided there is no point. The Anakin Skywalker they once knew is gone and now there is only the Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

"Troubled I sense from you Master Kenobi," said Master Yoda snapping Obi Wan out of his thoughts. "Disappointed I sense in you about young Skywalker I assume."

Obi Wan nods his head knowing he couldn't hide anything from Master Yoda. "I just wish I could have done more to help him. I knew he was troubled, but I didn't think he would turn like this. I also wish I could have been here so Ahsoka wouldn't have had to fight her former master."

"Understand I do Master Kenobi, but not much difference it would have been I believe if you tried to stop young Skywalker," said Master Yoda knowing even if Obi Wan was here it wouldn't have stop Anakin from turning to the dark side.

Obi Wan sighs in disappointment and knows his former master is probably even more disappointed than he is. "Do you believe if Master Qui Gon was alive he could have kept Anakin from turning to the dark side?"

Master Yoda closes his eyes and thinks about the question. He knows Anakin was close to Qui Gon despite how short their time was together. He looked up to him and wanted him as his master. If Qui Gon was alive who knows what would have happened. "Perhaps, a small chance there is. Something else I wish to speak with you about Master Kenobi."

"What is it Master Yoda?" asked Obi Wan wondering what the elder Jedi Master wants to tell him.

"Teach you something I wish to do. I learned this long ago and now pass this on to you I will," said Master Yoda knowing Obi Wan is ready for this training. "Allow you this will to speak to someone you once knew who has master the ways of the Force from beyond, your old master."

Obi Wan realizes who Master Yoda is talking about. "Qui Gon?"

Master Yoda nods his head. "Help you communicate with him I will."

_Outside the temple (James's pov)_

I gather the crew outside so Ahsoka and I can tell them the news. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I knew they have a right to know. Eric is sitting next to Rose who is holding the twins in her arms. Marcus is sitting on the floor with Ventress standing next to him. Kane is near the kitchen with the twins eating some pizza. Adam, Barriss, and Eve are near the door. Ahsoka is standing next to me with Anne sleeping in her arms.

I begin to motion to the crew to be quiet so I can begin. "All right guys listen up I need to tell you guys something. It's something very important and not easy to say."

"You're going to have another kid?" asked the twins at the same time.

"No!" shouted Ahsoka almost waking up her daughter. She speaks again in a softer tone. "I mean no I'm not pregnant thank the Force. I'm not ready to have another kid after what I went through with Anne."

"The twins for me were a breeze," said Rose who has a smug smile while Ahsoka flips her off.

"Anyways," I said trying to get back on topic. "Ahsoka and I have been talking. We've actually been talking about this for a long time now and have been waiting to tell you guys after Sidious dies."

"Which we did," said Eric as he high-fives his wife who high-fives him back. "So what's up?"

I turn to Ahsoka knowing it was her turn to say it. "Guys, James and I decided we're going to retire. We're going to move to Naboo with Padme and Bo-Katan to help them raise their children."

We waited to hear the crew's reaction, which I hope isn't anything negative. "Okay."

Ahsoka and I look confuse with what Marcus said then we turn to Barriss who was next to talk. "That's fine."

"Yeah, that's your choice and if that's what you chose then that's fine," said Eve who was next to speak.

"…um okay how come you guys are taking this well?" I ask wondering why the crew isn't overreacting like I thought they would be.

"Eric told us," said the whole crew minus Rose and Eric.

Ahsoka and I turn to Eric who looks nervous. Then he points his finger at Rose. "She told me! She said not to tell anyone, but I couldn't keep this a secret."

Rose gives her husband her death glare. "I will kill you."

Ahsoka stares at Rose and gives her a disappointing head shake. "Rose, you have some explaining to do."

Rose sighs knowing she is caught. "All right, so I told Eric. Anyways it's not that big a deal if he told the crew. In a way you should be thanking us since the crew had time to get ready for when you tell them the truth."

I sigh in annoyance that my sister told Eric, but after looking at the crew I realize they don't look mad or are upset. "You guys are really okay with this?"

Marcus gets up and speaks for the crew. "Listen James when we first came to work with you we knew from day one we wouldn't be together forever. We knew we would all go our separate ways. We've all prepared for that and we waited to know when we leave."

"Why didn't you before?" I ask wondering if the crew waited so long to leave, why didn't they?

Marcus continues speaking for the crew. "You saved us James. You gave us a new life and we wanted to stay by your side until you finished. We knew the moment you and Ahsoka got together you guys would want to have your own family. So we waited until Sidious was defeated and for you guys to talk to us about wanting to have a new life."

I see Ahsoka smiling and approach Marcus. "So you're okay with this, all of you?"

Eve speaks next and looks a little sad. "I wasn't okay with it at first. I love you guys and I want to stay together. But I know it wouldn't be fair and I know you guys deserve to have your own lives. So I'm okay with it."

I turn to the others wondering if they feel the same. "You guys too?"

Everyone nods their heads as the twins walk up to me and then the girls hug me. I smile and return the hug. "We'll miss you guys and we wish you can stay."

I see Ahsoka kneeling down and hugging Korra while I hug Karra. "I'll miss you two a lot and I know Anne will too. We promise we'll be back to see you girls."

I nod in agreement with Ahsoka. "We promise."

The twins smile, but are still sad. Rose approach us and looks sad too. "Bro, what are you going to do with the ship?"

"I have an idea for that," I turn to Adam and I walk towards him. "Adam, by all right the ship is yours and Eve. You guys should keep it and besides we all know there is no one in this room who can fly the ship as well as you."

Adam smiles and extends his hand to me. I smile in return and shake his hand. "Thanks James, I will keep the ship safe and if you need it just give us a call captain."

"If you ever need us again captain we're here," said Eric letting me know if Ahsoka or I need anything the crew will help us.

"Thanks guys," I turn to Kane and knew what we needed to do. "Kane, one last time let's eat together before we take off."

"You got it captain," said Kane as he goes into the kitchen to cook us up our last food together as a crew.

_Mandalore (Sarah's pov)_

I help load up the crates into my ship and our weapons so we can use them to take down the rest of the Hutt clan, along with the other criminal empires. My crew is inside the ship checking everything so they can be ready for our travel. I knew I should go see James before I go, but I figure we'll see each other again. We always do, especially when he asks me for favors.

Once I finish taking out the criminal empire I'll go pay him and his kid a visit. I haven't had much chance to bond with James's daughter. After I finish with that I'll come back here on Mandalore to keep it safe and figure out who freed Maul. I can't let whoever broke him out get away with what they did killing the guards. When I do find the motherfuckers behind this I will teach them a very painful lesson.

"Sarah," I turn around and see Bo-Katan walking towards me carrying her son Xahnort. "You got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" I ask wondering what Bo needed from me.

"When James comes back to Mandalore with Dragon's body can you drop us off on Naboo?" I got confuse by Bo's request wondering why she wants to go to Naboo.

"Why?" I ask wondering what she wants to do on Naboo.

"James told me he'll be living there with his family to help Padme raise her kids," said Bo-Katan explaining why she is going to Naboo and she seems happy about it. "James wants us to live with him on Naboo and I thought it's a good idea. That way we're all together and Xahnort will have some friends."

I smile and know Dragon wanted their son to live on a peaceful planet. He knows their son should be trained in the Mandalorian ways, but he wants their son to have a normal childhood. The Mandalorian childhood way is not something normal kids should go through. I smile happy that Bo is honoring her husband's wishes, but I know she'll still train their son.

"All right, we'll drop you two off and after the funeral," I said wanting to also spend little time with Anne before I left. "By the way when are you going to tell Xahnort what happened to his dad?"

"When he's older and ready," said Bo with a sad expression. "I just hope he understands why his dad did what he did."

I place my hand on her shoulder and nod in agreement. "He will, you understood and so will he. It will hurt but he'll understand."

Bo nods her head and pulls me in for a hug. "I miss him."

I pat her on the back and return the hug. "Me too."

_Later that night (Ahsoka's pov)_

I'm outside of the Jedi temple with Barriss, Ventress, the twins, Kane, Marcus, and what remains of the Jedi Order as we begin burning the bodies of the Jedi who died. Some senators also came by to pay their respects, including the new chancellor Bail Organa, and Padme. Rex joined us as well though he kept his distance knowing many of the Jedi Order are not fans of the clones.

. James took off with the rest of the crew to take the soldiers of Death Watch, Knights of Mandalore, and Dragon's body back to Mandalore. James and the others said their goodbyes before taking off. I know James wanted to go give our fallen friends a proper funeral, but know it has to be on Mandalore. I agree, since the Knights of Mandalore and Death Watch were born on Mandalore so it's fair for them to have their funeral on their home planet.

I see Rex looks sad and disappointed that his men betrayed the trust of the Jedi with what they did. He regrets what they did and knows the Jedi will never trust the clones again. I talked to him and told him it will take time, but the Jedi will forgive them. I told Rex I was leaving and I asked him what he is going to do.

Rex explained that he might be given a new rank and will be in charge of a new squadron of clones. I'm happy for him, but I hope he'll be okay since I know many clones will think of him as a traitor. He doesn't care since those who went through with Order 66 are the true traitors and will make sure that never happens again.

From what I heard Bail Organa is planning to stop making more clones and use the remaining clone army as the grand army of the Republic. He also decided to make some other changes, but I didn't pay attention to what they are since as long as he doesn't become a tyrant that's fine with me. At least I hope he doesn't become a traitor or we'll have to stop him too.

I look over and see the sad expression on Padme's face. I can tell she feels responsible for what happened since Anakin killed many of the Jedi. I told her it wasn't her fault, but she still blames herself. Shaak Ti is with the twins who are hugging her. I turn my head to Master Kenobi who is standing next to me looking sad as well.

I decided to talk to him since I know what he is going through. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi. I tried my best to keep him from turning, but I failed him."

Obi Wan didn't turn to face me, but still spoke. "Anakin made his choice. Nothing was going to change his mind. I assume you took Padme to go see him right?"

I nod my head remembering what happened when Padme tried to help Anakin. "Do you think there is any hope for him?"

Obi Wan sighs and is unsure. "I don't know. All we can do is hope one day he will come back to the light. Though I'm not sure many will accept him back for what he did."

I knew Obi Wan is right. Barriss is good again, but many still don't trust her even after what she did. "Yeah, listen can you do me a favor and not tell the council where I'll be living or about Padme's kids?"

"I know," said Obi Wan knowing what I wanted him to do. "I promise not to tell the council, but they will figure it out on their own. I'll still keep them from trying to get your kids along with Anakin's kids to join the Order."

I smile and hug Obi Wan. "Thank you."

Obi Wan returns the hug. "You're welcome and I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," I said whispering as Master Yoda begins with the ceremony.

_Mandalore (Normal pov)_

The ceremony for the fallen has begun on Mandalore as James, Rose, Eric, Eve, Adam, Bo-Katan, Sarah and her crew, the Knights of Mandalore, Death Watch, Satine, and Gennei's uncle Braig. Many citizens of Mandalore also joined in to pay their respects for their fallen. James looks on sadden at how many men and women died trying to help keep the galaxy from falling into darkness.

He knows the galaxy never liked the Mandalorians and thought of them as violent warriors. James knows though that the Jedi and their allies will remember them now as brave warriors who fought to save the galaxy from the Sith. James smiles at the irony because the Mandalorians were once allies of the Sith, now they were the cause of their defeat. That is something Gennei would have laughed to if he was alive.

Braig approaches James and asked him to speak for the fallen. "I can't, I don't know what to say."

Braig understands why James doesn't want to speak, but he knows he has to. "Your father felt the same way, but he knew as a leader he needed to do this not for himself. He did it for the soldiers who laid their lives on the line for him and for their people."

James sighs and knows he needs to do this. He turns to his sister who tries to reassure him all will be okay. "We're here for you bro. You can do this."

James smiles and nods his head. He walks over where Gennei's body is and turns to the people. "Long ago, the galaxy saw our people as monsters. That we were considered dishonorable warriors who joined the Sith to destroy the galaxy. My father wanted to change that and so he created the Knights to protect our people, but to also show the galaxy we aren't the evil warriors they saw us as."

James turns to his aunt and then he nods head. "My aunt wanted our planet to be at peace when conflict came back in the galaxy. She feared our people would once again be involved in war and we would be sought out as the enemy again. Many disagreed with her seeing her ways as a sign of weakness to the galaxy that Mandalore is weak. That we threw out our old ways and have become soft. That's not true, especially when Darth Maul came to our planet to take over."

Many remembered that and couldn't believe how much control Maul took of the planet in such a short time. "The Knights came to Mandalore's aid and together we defeated the Sith Lord, Darth Maul to free our people from his control. One year later a new threat came to our world and we had a chance to make. Let the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious take control over the Republic and allow the Jedi to be wiped out or prove to the galaxy how wrong they were about us."

James noticed how many people didn't like the choice that was made about helping the Jedi after all we've been through. "Many think we should have allowed Sidious to take over and let the Jedi be wiped out. What does it matter?"

James shakes his head agreeing with these statements, but knew they weren't the right decision to do. "Our ancestors would agree, but my father would have come to their aid. Why? Because a true warrior wouldn't stand by and let the innocent be killed off while we do nothing. We did what we did and every one of these fallen warriors chose to go out there to fight. Not for glory, not for power, but because it was the right thing to do. They may be gone, but they will be remembered as the men and women who died saving the galaxy from a tyrant."

James places his hand on Gennei's body and sigh in sadness. "They will be remembered as warriors and heroes of Mandalore."

Braig motions for the guards to approach the dead bodies and begin burning them. James walks back towards his sister who hugs him. "It's okay bro, I'm sure Dragon is happy with what you said and is glad you did it."

James wipes his tears away and nods his head. "Thank you sis. You sure you're going to be okay here without me?"

Rose nods her head and kisses her brother on the cheek. "We'll be fine, just remember to come back to visit soon."

James nods his head and gives his sister a big hug. Rose returns the hug and sighs in sadness. "I'll be back sis, I promise."

_Coruscant (Shaak Ti's pov)_

I finished placing the twins in their beds after they said their goodbyes to Ahsoka. I'm going to miss her a lot, but I know this is her choice, and it will make her happy. I left the room hoping tomorrow the twins will be here since last time I put them to bed they were kidnapped years ago. That is something else I should address to the council and that's updating our security.

I was about to leave the room when I look back at the twins. Korra is holding her sister's arm, while Karra is holding her stuff animal. I can sense both sisters are having a good dream. This reminds me of me and my sister when we were little before I was taken to the Jedi Order. I just hope I can keep the twins together and they'll look out for one another as they grow older.

As I left the room I sensed something. I turn around and see Aayla Secura nearby looking out into the night. I can sense she looks sad and I know why. I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. "You miss him don't you?"

Aayla nods her head and continues looking outside. "We agreed not to be together because of the rules, but now. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"He was a good man, but you know he's not gone. He is still alive through the Force," I said trying to help Aayla and reassure her.

"I know, it doesn't feel the same as him being here," said Aayla who still feels sad.

I decided to try what the twins would do when one of them is sad. I wrap my arm around Aayla and bring her in for a hug. I can feel her hesitate at first, but then I feel her return the hug. "If you need to talk I'm here for you. You know that right?"

Aayla nods her head and smiles. "Thank you Shaak Ti."

"You're welcome," I said glad I was able to make my friend smile. Aayla goes for another hug and I return it. I look up in the ceiling and sigh a little. **I'll help her be happy again Kit. I know that's what you would want me to do.**

_Outside the temple (Normal pov)_

Obi Wan, Cin Drallig, Master Yoda, and several Jedi temple guards escort Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader to be transported to a secure maximum prison facility that the Jedi had planned to use for Count Dooku, but now will use it for Vader. As they bring him outside they see a transport ship with many gunships nearby preparing to escort the prisoner to the prison.

Obi Wan, Cin Drallig, and Master Yoda are approached by Captain Rex who is assisting the Jedi to transport Vader. Rex was cleared of the charges when Ahsoka vouched for him so the clone captain wasn't arrested along with the rest of his men of the 501st for their involvement in Order 66. For now the clone captain is the only clone the Jedi trust.

"Captain, is the prison facility ready?" asked Cin Drallig wondering if all preparations at the prison ready for Vader's arrival.

Captain Rex nods his head and hands the Jedi master a holopad. "As you can see the prison is how the Jedi wanted it to keep Count Dooku from escaping. It will now be used to hold Darth Vader instead and keep him from escaping."

Cin Drallig shows the holopad to Obi Wan and Master Yoda both nodding their heads before handing the holopad to Drallig. "Very well, take him inside and make sure he is secured for transport."

Captain Rex nods his head and walks back into the ship. Cin Drallig can sense Obi Wan not liking this and he understands. "Not easy doing this when it's someone you once knew and trained for years huh?"

Obi Wan nods his head. "I hope one day he can redeem himself."

"Maybe one day," said Cin Drallig knowing that might never happen since with what Vader did he doubts anyone from the Jedi Order will ever trust him again.

As Master Yoda is about to enter the transport ship he senses something. He looks up into the sky and can sense something that is making him uneasy. He can sense some sort of dark, cold, and evil presence. "Master Yoda, is something wrong?"

Master Yoda turns to Obi Wan and shakes his head. "Unsure I m. Sense something I do. Sense I do the dark side of the Force becoming stronger it is."

Cin Drallig and Obi Wan look at each other surprise. They thought with Sidious dead that the dark side of the Force would have become weaker. Cin Drallig didn't want to believe this. "How is this possible? Is it Maul?"

Master Yoda shakes his head knowing it couldn't be Maul. "Not sure I am where this is coming from. Know one thing I do. The Sith gone they are not and I sense more trouble is coming I do."

Obi Wan looks up in the sky fearing what is coming and what they will do to stop this. "What can we do?"

Master Yoda sighs in sadness. "Nothing, until reveal this evil to us all we can do is wait."

Obi Wan is now worry because if the Sith are not gone then the galaxy is still in danger. He also knows this means Ahsoka, her friends, children, and Anakin's children are in danger. "Master, with permission do you mind if I?"

Master Yoda knows what Obi Wan is about to say. "Transport Vader first then discuss this we will."

Obi Wan nods his head as the Jedi get on the transport ship and take off. As they head to the prison Kenobi knows what he will have to do if the council approves. **I hope they won't mind me keeping an eye on things for them.**

_Naboo (Ahsoka's pov)_

I arrived to Naboo with Padme who went to go see her family. We arrived in an open field where we see a bunch of droids working on building houses. I already said my goodbyes to the twins and Kane on Coruscant, which wasn't very easy. I gave my goodbye to Marcus who later went to his room since he got very emotional. Now it was time for me to say goodbye to Ventress and Barriss. I knew James wasn't going to take long to come here, so I let the girls say goodbye to Anne first before getting to me.

"I'm going to miss you Anne," said Barriss as she holds Anne in her arms. "Be a good girl and listen to them."

Anne giggles and smiles at Barriss. She hands the baby to Ventress who hesitated at first, but took her anyways. "Um yeah listen to your mom and uh behave."

I take Anne from Ventress who is still uncomfortable around Anne. "One day you're going to have kids Ventress and you'll have to learn how to handle being around them."

"The day that happens is the day Eric stops making bombs," said Ventress who knows Eric will never stop making bombs.

I laugh softly as I turn towards Barriss and approach her. "Barriss, if you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

Barriss nods her head. "I know and if you need anything Ahsoka you know where to find me."

I wrap my arm around Barriss hugging her. I can feel her return the hug and looks sad. "Don't worry Barriss, this isn't goodbye forever you know."

"I know, just be careful okay?" I nod my head reassuring Barriss I'll be okay. "May the Force be with you Ahsoka."

"May the Force be with you too," I turn towards Ventress who extended her hand. I smile and shook her hand. "Thank you for all your help Ventress. Hard to imagine years ago you and I were once enemies. Now we're friends."

Ventress smiles and nods in agreement. "Yeah, just make sure you stay out of being wanted or I might come back to get my bounty."

I smile confident that won't ever happen. "If it does I'll be ready for you."

Ventress walks back into the ship, while Barriss waves goodbye. I return the wave and see her walk into the ship. The ship begins to take off and heads out into space. I sigh in sadness already missing my friends. I feel two arms wrapping around my waist and someone kissing me on the cheek.

"You okay?" I turn around and see its James.

I nod my head and hug James. "We'll see them soon right?"

James nods his head. "Of course we will. We'll see them again just you wait and see."

"Okay," I said knowing James is right and I hope we do see our friends, soon.

"Anyways, until the droids finish building our house I guess we'll be staying somewhere else?" asked James looking at where the droids are who are taking a while to finish up making our house.

"Padme told me we can stay at this house in the middle of the lake. Hope Bo doesn't mind," I said hoping Bo doesn't indeed mind living in the middle of the lake with James and me.

"She won't," said James as he kisses me on the lips and takes Anne in his arms. "Here's to our new life. Let's hope we can get through this without any problems."

I laugh knowing that is unlikely and then I kiss James on the lips for a few seconds. "With our track record I doubt it. Still, we'll get through anything the galaxy throws at us. Nothing is going to stand in our way."

_Unknown planet (Normal pov)_

Maul begins to wake up after being knocked out by the little girl who attacked him. Maul gets up a little dazed and looks around. He remembers being taken towards a ship before the girl stunned him. Maul growls in anger for allowing himself to get knocked out by a child. Maul sees a hallway nearby where there is some light. Maul follows it hoping it would lead him to where the girl is so he can kill her.

As Maul follows the lights he begins to sense the dark side of the Force getting stronger the more he walks down the hall. He wonders where this is coming from, but ignores it wanting revenge on the little girl. He then hears the girl giggling nearby. He looks at the end of the hallway to see her standing there with her hood covering her face, but revealing her mouth.

"It's about time you woke up, what took you so long?" asked the little girl who acts innocently, but Maul can sense she is mocking him.

"You attacked me you little brat. I'm going to make you pay for that," said Maul as he smashes his fist into the side of the wall denting it.

The girl smiles showing her sharp canine teeth while opening the door behind her. "If you want to kill me then come and get me, unless the big bad Darth Maul is too scared?"

Maul charges after the girl who takes off running, while laughing. The girl runs outside where there its night time and it looks like they're in the middle of nowhere. Maul didn't care though as he uses the Force to throw some rocks from nearby at the girl who dodges them with ease. Maul tries to punch the girl, but she once again dodges his attacks easily. Maul goes for a kick, but the girl ducks and uses the Force to send the Zabrak Sith flying. However, he lands on his feet, and shows he grabbed the girl's lightsaber.

"You're going to pay for mocking me child and I'm going to enjoy killing you," said Maul as he activates the lightsaber and gets ready to fight.

The girl giggles again and tilts her head. "You sure about that, Maul?"

Before Maul realizes it he is lifted in the air by his throat by an unseen force. Maul tries to break free, but couldn't. He knew what this was and it was someone using the Force, but how? He looks around and couldn't see anyone but the girl. The girl skips over while giggling and grabs her lightsaber. He looks down and can see the girl's eyes. They are red and orange, like a Sith. He soon realizes that this girl is a Sith, but how is she using the Force without using her hands? That is what Maul is thinking knowing there is no way this kid can use the Force without lifting her hands.

Maul then hears clapping nearby and sees another hooded figure appearing nearby. "Well done, my apprentice you have done well."

Maul is shock to realize this girl is this figure's apprentice. The girl turns away from Maul and as soon as she did Maul falls to the ground. He begins to cough loudly after being choked with the Force. He couldn't believe that this girl actually choked him without lifting her hand like one would normally do to use the Force. He wonders who this girl is and how she was able to do this.

"Like what my apprentice did?" asked the male figure as he explains what his apprentice did. "It's a special trick I learned long ago from my master who taught me how to use the Force without actually using your hands to choke your enemy or lift something. Something I doubt your former master could ever learn."

Maul looks on shock as he slowly gets up. "H-how is this possible? Who are you? Where am I?"

The figure smiles as he removes his hood revealing who he is. He appears to be around 15 years of age, long black hair, tan skin, and his eyes are the same as the girl. "My name is Darth Khan and I asked my apprentice to bring you here, to join us."

"Us?" asked Maul confuse wondering what this Khan meant. He doubts this Sith is talking about him and his apprentice, is he?

"Yes, I mean us," Maul sees behind Khan and his apprentice are 5 other hooded figures. "As for where we are we're home."

Maul looks around and realizes they are on the planet of Korriban, the home of the Sith. He looks back at Khan and his followers realizing they are all Sith. Maul smiles and can sense they are all strong with the dark side.

"We brought you here to join us Maul. Join us, together we will not only take this galaxy, but we will finally destroy the Jedi, for good," said Khan offering the Zabrak Sith to join him and his group.

Maul looks around knowing this is an offer he cannot pass up on. He gets on one knee and bows his head towards Khan, "What is thy bidding, my master?" Khan smiles and hands Maul his new lightsaber.

**Yep, it's not over yet my friends. This story may be over, but there will be a sequel. The sequel will not come out this year since I have so much things to do this year and I'm taking a break from the Star Wars universe again. Sorry everyone, but I need a break I have been working so much on Star Wars that it's time to take a break from it again.**

**I want to thank everyone for those who left reviews on my story from the beginning to the end. I appreciate it guys. You guys are awesome and are the reason my story has come to where it is now. I also want to thank my friend TheXman99 for his help on looking over my work along with my other friend who wishes to remain anonymous here. Thanks to Xander867 who helped choose this story when I was trying to decide which story to work on, this one or another one. To Blitzkrieger thanks for going over with my ideas for the story I appreciate it man and to Count Mallet thanks for your help too. I made mistakes and you help me fix them I appreciate it. Finally to Greymon Leader, thank you for your characters I'm glad they went well, and I am looking forward to writing the sequel in the future involving Xahnort so stay tune.**

**Now then I have to go, but please leave reviews on the story so I know what you guys think of the ending. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also happy 4th of July and let's light up the fireworks! Time to go, be safe, goodbye, and thank you again everyone see you all next time for the sequel of the Outlaws.**


End file.
